Maîtres Chanteurs
by mollyssonne
Summary: Ginny a disparu, capturée par les mangemorts. Pour obtenir sa libération, Harry se livre à l'ennemi. Mais que Voldemort attend-t-il de lui? Et pourquoi le comportement de Lucius Malfoy, évadé d'Azkaban, est-il aussi ambigu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**NDA:** Ceci est ma première fic... Soyez indulgents! Merci!

**Avertissement:** Cette histoire prend en compte les 6 premiers tomes de Harry Potter. La tonalité générale est plutôt sombre et certaines évocations ou scènes explicites peuvent choquer de jeunes lecteurs. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse **pas** d'un **"slash"** à proprement parler, l'homosexualité y tient une place importante. Ceci étant dit et malgré cet avertissement peu encourageant, j'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en trouve moi à l'écrire. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me livrer vos réflexions en cliquant sur le bouton vert, en bas de page!!

**&**

**PROLOGUE**

Recroquevillé sur le sol nu et froid, Harry tressaillit en entendant grincer les verrous de sa cellule.

Malgré lui, il se raidit en voyant entrer la haute silhouette d'un Mangemort. L'homme était seul, cette fois. Le garçon avait reconnu Lucius Malfoy avant qu'il eût abaissé son capuchon. L'homme ne portait pas de masque.

Son regard pâle luisait comme un rayon lunaire dans son visage dur.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Malfoy avança lentement de sa démarche de grand seigneur et se tint immobile devant le garçon qui s'était assis, trop affaibli pour se mettre sur pieds.

Le Mangemort portait un morceau de pain et une cruche, et ses mains n'étaient pas gantées. Surpris que Malfoy s'abaissât à lui porter à manger, et peu désireux d'entamer la conversation, Harry se taisait.

-Malgré votre entêtement, Potter, nous avons décidé de vous laisser encore une _chance_.

Le silence suivit ces paroles énigmatiques. Mal à l'aise sous le regard appuyé du Mangemort, Harry fit tinter la chaîne qui retenait une de ses chevilles en essayant, la mâchoire serrée, de se redresser, histoire d'offrir une autre image que celle d'un adolescent humilié et vaincu.

En s'aidant de l'appui du mur, il parvint finalement à se mettre debout sur ses jambes flageolantes.

-Vous avez demandé à voir l'_otage_, pour vous assurer qu'elle était effectivement entre nos mains, et vivante de surcroît, continua Malfoy de sa voix mielleuse. Nous avons décidé d'accéder à votre demande.

L'homme s'interrompit, laissant ses paroles faire leur chemin dans la conscience du prisonnier, et parcourut une longueur de cachot avant de revenir se planter face au garçon dont le visage creusé et sale laissait maintenant transparaître une certaine émotion.

-Cependant, comme vous vous en doutez, nous ne pouvons vous accorder cette _faveur_ sans une… contrepartie.

L'homme avait insisté sur le mot « faveur », tout en se permettant un léger sourire, que Harry jugea du plus mauvais goût. Comme le garçon restait muet, Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge et continua sur le même ton doucereux :

-Avant que vous disiez quoique ce soit, il serait souhaitable que vous mangiez.

Il attendit quelques instants, guettant l'effet produit.

- En effet, il est hors de question que vous nous accusiez ensuite de vous avoir extorqué une promesse sous la torture, et que vous preniez cela comme prétexte pour ne pas honorer vos engagements.

Et comme s'il faisait un immense effort sur lui-même et qu'il préférait vite en finir, Malfoy tendit vers Harry le quignon de pain. Plus précisément, il le rapprocha de sa main droite afin que le garçon pût s'en saisir.

C'était plus fort que lui. Harry se pencha aussitôt vers la nourriture et y mordit à pleine dents, réprimant avec peine un grognement de satisfaction.

A quel état de bestialité l'avait-on réduit ?

Il souffrait de sentir le regard de l'homme posé sur lui, jouissant de sa déchéance. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer ce pain qui, du reste, n'était pas mauvais, plutôt frais, presque croustillant.

Etait-il empoisonné ? Snape y avait-il instillé une de ses potions ? Pourquoi pas du veritaserum ? Possible. Mais rien n'aurait pu détourner Harry du réconfort que lui procurait cette mie savoureuse, malgré ses lèvres craquelées. Pourtant, sa soif était telle qu'il fut contraint de s'arrêter, la bouche trop sèche pour pouvoir avaler.

Se refusant à quémander, la bouche pleine de surcroît, il jeta un coup d'œil à la cruche que Malfoy tenait encore. L'homme, qui était visiblement au spectacle, éclata d'un rire froid.

-Vous avez perdu l'usage de la parole, Potter ? Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à demander quelque chose _poliment_ ?

D'abord furieux, Harry pensa que tout compte fait, il n'en était plus à une humiliation près. Ayant péniblement réussi à avaler sa bouchée, il articula d'une voix rauque :

-Pourrais-je avoir de l'eau ?

Malgré l'état lamentable de sa voix cassée, il avait réussi à mettre dans sa requête une légère dose d'ironie et de défi.

Bizarrement, Malfoy ne ricana pas. Et à la grande surprise du garçon qui s'attendait à quelque nouveau jeu cruel, le Mangemort refit un pas vers lui pour lui présenter la cruche.

Mais les bras de Harry tremblaient et en la saisissant, il manqua la renverser. Alors, de manière encore plus inattendue, Lucius soutint la cruche, aidant Harry à la soulever jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Bien qu'il fût interloqué par le comportement du Mangemort, Harry ne se fit pas prier. Renversant la tête en arrière, il se mit à boire avidement de longues goulées, sans se préoccuper de l'eau qui coulait le long de son menton et de là dans son cou, laissant des traînées claires dans la crasse et le sang séché qui s'y étaient accumulés.

Lucius Malfoy le regardait avec une attention soutenue.

S'il n'avait pas été occupé à boire, Harry aurait peut-être surpris dans ces yeux pâles une lueur étrange qui n'était pas due seulement à l'éclat dansant de la torche fixée au mur…D'une main, l'homme supportait le poids de la cruche qui s'allégeait rapidement. Il vint soudain poser l'autre sur l'épaule de Harry dans un geste de réconfort.

C'en était trop pour le garçon qui s'interrompit brusquement pour dévisager franchement Malfoy, le menton tout dégoulinant. Détournant les yeux, l'homme retira lentement sa main, et le geste se transforma en une sorte de caresse.

-C'est bon, j'ai assez bu ! Hoqueta stupidement Harry, embarrassé, tout en s'inclinant pour poser la cruche par terre.

Il entreprit de finir le morceau de pain, mâchant cette fois plus calmement.

Le comportement du Mangemort lui semblait incompréhensible. Après l'avoir torturé sans vergogne pendant un temps indéfini (qui lui avait paru une éternité), il montrait soudain de la douceur envers lui… Sans doute les partisans de Voldemort avaient-ils mis au point une nouvelle stratégie pour obtenir de lui ce qu'ils voulaient. Il devait rester sur ses gardes, et ne pas se laisser attendrir par ces manières plus humaines en apparence.

Malfoy s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Le morceau de pain avait disparu trop vite au goût du garçon qui restait sur sa faim. Il laissa tomber la tête, découragé, ses mèches noires plus indisciplinées que jamais venant cacher à demi son visage.

-Vous m'écoutez, Potter ?

Harry releva les yeux et appuya son crâne douloureux contre le mur, laissant échapper un soupir.

-Reprenons. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons l'intention de vous faire voir l'otage.

Harry se tendit :

-Quand ça ?

-Ne m'interrompez pas ! Coupa Malfoy sur un ton digne de son ami Snape. Il avait retrouvé toute sa morgue, et cela rassura Harry ."Pour montrer votre volonté de coopérer, Potter, vous allez maintenant me promettre que, dès l'instant où vous aurez vu la jeune fille, vous serez docile comme un agneau et vous accepterez…"

-Attendez ! Comment pourrai-je être sûr que vous ne me donnez pas à voir un imposteur sous polynectar ?

Malfoy, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire taire, leva un sourcil.

-Voyons, Potter !, reprit-il, légèrement hésitant, vous pourrez…vous entretenir avec elle. Je suppose que vous avez des choses en commun que personne d'autre ne partage…Des mots de passe, en quelque sorte…Vous aurez vite fait de reconnaître celle avec qui vous avez dû vivre des moments si…hmm…_inoubliables_…

Il laissa traîner les derniers mots d'une manière suggestive, espérant sans doute faire rougir Harry. Sans se laisser troubler, le garçon trouva assez d'énergie pour protester :

-Encore faudrait-il que nous ayons le temps …

-Nous vous le donnerons. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Le ton était ferme, déterminé. Presque sympathique.

Pris au dépourvu une fois de plus, Harry scruta son interlocuteur pour tenter d'évaluer sa bonne foi. L'homme soutint son regard, tout en reprenant ses explications :

-Je disais donc que lorsque vous serez assuré que cette jeune fille est vivante…

-... et en bonne santé !

Le visage de Malfoy se durcit sous le coup de l'impatience.

-Potter ! Si vous continuez, je vous laisse pourrir ici jusqu'à ce que le Lord noir vienne vous achever après s'être débarrassé de votre _petite_ _amie_ ! Rugit-il, crachant les derniers mots avec mépris.

-Je tiens à ce qu'elle soit indemne ! murmura Harry de sa voix cassée, avec une détermination farouche, tout en s'agrippant au mur derrière lui.

Excédé, Malfoy brandit sa baguette et siffla :

-Je vous jette un sort de mutisme si vous ouvrez encore la bouche !

Comme le garçon se taisait, épuisé et chancelant, Lucius finit d'une voix implacable, tout en maintenant sa baguette dirigée vers le prisonnier:

-Vous montrerez donc votre bonne volonté en répondant favorablement à la demande la plus pressante de notre Maître, qui, soit dit en passant, vous fait un honneur immense : vous nous rejoindrez, nous les_ fidèles_, en acceptant que vous soit apposée… _la Marque des_ _Ténèbres._

_Une petite review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un retour en arrière qui n'est que le début d'une explication..._

**CHAPITRE UN : **

**DISPARITION**

Avant que tout bascule tragiquement, les choses ne s'étaient pourtant pas mal présentées pour Harry Potter en ce début de vacances scolaires.

Le séjour chez les Dursley n'avait pas été long. Et c'était la dernière fois que Harry mettait les pieds dans cette maison détestée.

Le cœur lourd, il avait été tenté de rester vautré du matin au soir sur son lit à ne rien faire. Mais la perspective de quitter ces lieux définitivement l'avait aidé à se ressaisir.

Au cours des trois jours qu'il y avait passés, il avait donc rassemblé ses affaires, le peu de livres et de papiers qu'il voulait conserver, les avait tassés dans un carton récupéré au supermarché du coin, et lorsque Tonks et Lupin étaient venus le chercher pour l'accompagner au Terrier, il n'avait que sa malle et ce petit carton que Rémus avait réduits pour le transport.

Il était 20h, et les trois Dursley qui avaient fini de manger se trouvaient au salon, affalés comme toujours devant le téléviseur. Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les deux autres sorciers attendant dans l'entrée qu'il fît ses adieux à sa famille. Le garçon s'était gratté la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

-Bon, et bien, au revoir ! Avait-il dit avec maladresse, regardant la tante Pétunia qui seule avait levé les yeux vers lui.

Dudley, avachi dans un fauteuil, avait vaguement agité celle de ses grosses mains qui ne tenait pas une glace, sans un regard pour son cousin en instance de départ définitif. Quant à Vernon, il avait grommelé quelque chose du genre « c'est ça, ou plutôt adieu, qu'on ne te revoie plus » dans sa moustache clairsemée. Puis retrouvant soudain sa combativité, il avait ajouté en levant le ton :

-Et débarrasse-nous de ces individus anormaux qui n'ont rien à faire dans une maison respectable !

Il avait accompagné ses aimables paroles d' un regard furieux de ses petits yeux porcins en direction de Tonks et Rémus qui restaient prudemment dans l'ombre.

Finalement, Pétunia s'était levée de son siège, et, surmontant la répugnance que lui inspiraient visiblement cette sorcière aux cheveux violets et cet homme ravagé, elle avait suivi son neveu dans le couloir.

Avant de sortir, Harry s'était tourné vers elle. Il avait cru discerner une expression étrange dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la bienveillance, et de la gêne, et même peut-être une sorte de regret.

Elle avait posé sa longue main osseuse sur son bras. Il était maintenant aussi grand qu'elle, et comme elle baissait un peu la tête, les épaules légèrement voûtées, elle devait lever les yeux vers lui.

-Au revoir, tante Pétunia ! Redit-il avec une douceur qui le surprit lui même.

Il éprouvait brusquement une sorte de pitié pour cette femme qui l'avait pourtant martyrisé. Sa vie, entre Vernon et Dudley, n'avait tout compte fait rien de très enviable. Mais il était un peu tard pour qu'elle se mette à apprécier la présence de son neveu.

-Au revoir …Harry ! Et… Elle hésitait, cherchant ses mots. Comme rien ne venait, son neveu avait franchi le seuil , dégageant son bras.

-Prends soin de toi ! Avait-elle articulé finalement à mi-voix, la mine piteuse.

Stupéfait, Harry s'était retourné vers elle, et sans rien dire, avait fait un petit signe de tête avant de suivre les deux sorciers qui l'attendaient à l'entrée du jardin. La porte s'était refermée silencieusement.

Une voiture les attendait. C'était un modèle d'apparence moldue, mais elle était blindée contre tout type de sortilège, capable de voler et de se rendre invisible. Une merveille de la technique magique, conduite par un chauffeur du ministère portant casquette et tout gonflé de son importance.

Ils étaient arrivés au Terrier sans encombre. Malgré la tristesse que tous ressentaient, due à la mort de Dumbledore, les Weasley lui avaient réservé un accueil aussi enthousiaste que de coutume.

Les jumeaux étaient présents et l'avaient presque jeté par terre à force de lui envoyer des bourrades affectueuses, gloussant quand Molly s'émerveillait qu'il ait encore grandi et embelli. Hermione ne devait les rejoindre que dans quelques jours, et Ron était ravi de retrouver son ami.

Quant à Ginny, ses yeux flamboyaient et ses pommettes étaient rouges. Pour se trouver en tête à tête avec elle, Harry avait dû attendre le moment où, ayant laissé Ron dans la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain, il avait pu frapper légèrement à la porte de la jeune fille et s'introduire dans sa chambre, après avoir vérifié que le palier était désert. Elle était en chemise de nuit, ses longs cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et il l'avait serrée à l'étouffer.

-Eh, tu te prends pour maman ou quoi ? Avait-elle grogné, taquine, en essayant de se dégager.

-J'étais si impatient de faire ça…!

Et il l'avait retenue en murmurant dans ses cheveux des paroles incohérentes.

Ils n'avaient pu passer que quelques minutes seuls, puis il avait dû lui rappeler qu'il se comporterait avec elle comme si elle n'était qu'une simple amie, et les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient durcis tandis qu'elle disait :

-Harry, tu sais que je n'ai pas peur.

-Je sais, mais c'est moi qui ai peur. Et pas que pour toi.

Il l'avait quittée après un dernier baiser passionné. Sachant qu'ils se verraient encore pendant plusieurs jours, même s'ils devaient se serrer la main ou s'embrasser en cachette, ils s'étaient séparés sans trop de peine.

Quelques jours avaient passé ensuite, assombris par les mauvaises nouvelles qu'ils lisaient quotidiennement dans la gazette, et dont la pire avait été sans aucun doute celle de l'évasion de cinq mangemorts, parmi lesquels Lucius Malfoy. Les circonstances étaient peu claires, mais une chose apparaissait comme évidente : Azkaban , de la forteresse imprenable qu'elle avait toujours été, s'était transformée en passoire, suite au départ des détraqueurs, et Scrimgeour était totalement débordé, incapable de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Dans ces circonstances, le mariage de Bill et Fleur fut fêté dans la plus stricte intimité, puisque n'étaient présentes que les familles rapprochées et quelques amis triés sur le volet. Fleur couvait toujours Bill du regard avec la même adoration, malgré les horribles cicatrices qui ne s'étaient guère atténuées, et Molly lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante .

Sa hargne s'était déplacée vers la mère de Fleur, qui était une demie-vélane (comme on pouvait s'y attendre), et qui semblait vouloir constamment se prouver à elle même qu'elle était toujours capable de séduire à son âge, pas si avancé du reste.

Son mari, un petit homme brun portant moustache, la considérait avec une indulgence amusée papillonner devant tous les mâles de la fête, rejeter sa blonde chevelure en arrière et onduler des hanches. Molly trouvait çà scandaleux, Hermione et Ginny pathétique, et les frères Weasley hilares faisaient des paris sur celui qui aurait le plus de chances de retenir définitivement l'attention de la belle-mère de Bill.

Lors du bal qui avait suivi la cérémonie de l'union menée par un juriste sorcier bien connu de la famille, tout le monde s'était détendu, et on avait même vu le professeur Mc Gonagall danser avec raideur au bras d'un Arthur Weasley très occupé à ne pas lui écraser les pieds.

Insouciant et gai pour une fois, Harry tenait la main de Gabrielle, la petite sœur qu'il avait remontée des profondeurs du lac lors du tournoi des trois (quatre) sorciers, et la faisait tournoyer sur la pelouse du terrier transformée en terrain de danse, quand Mme Delacour s'était avancée une fois de plus vers lui de sa démarche ondoyante et l'avait attiré un peu à l'écart.

-Mon cher Harry, si vous saviez, pas un jour ne passe sans que Gabrielle ne parle de vous. Elle vous adore et …c'est bien naturel…

Et elle avait conclu en battant des cils et en lui lançant un regard séducteur qui l'avait fait rougir malgré lui.

Déjà, il entendait les ricanements peu discrets de Fred et George qui l'observaient tout en gobant des tomates-cerise qu'ils avaient enchantées pour les faire voler directement dans leurs bouches.

Il n'avait su que répondre et avait ébouriffé la tête blonde de la fillette qui tournait autour d'eux en sautillant. Autant il était à l'aise avec la gamine, autant il ne savait comment se comporter avec la femme qui lui avait déjà plusieurs fois adressé ces regards gênants. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était comme çà avec tous les mâles de 7 à 77 ans, il n'arrivait pas à le prendre à la légère. Et comme elle le sentait troublé, elle en rajoutait, et continuait de lui parler de sa voix un peu rauque de fumeuse, avec son accent charmant…Ceux qui avaient parié sur lui devaient se frotter les mains, pensait-il avec un découragement amusé, empêtré dans une réponse maladroite.

C'était finalement Ginny qui l'avait sauvé. Jetant à la vélane un coup d'œil courroucé, elle avait carrément invité Harry à danser une bourrée irlandaise. Il s'était empressé d'accepter, soulagé, les joues encore en feu.

La fête s'était prolongée tard dans la nuit, animée par un ensemble de quatre excellents musiciens traditionnels.

Tous les convives avaient trop mangé, trop bu, beaucoup ri, et oublié l'espace de quelques heures la menace qui pesait sur leurs têtes.

Percy avait fait une brève apparition, se contentant de serrer la main d'un Bill réticent et de s'incliner solennellement devant une Fleur embarrassée. Il avait à peine regardé ses parents et ses autres frères et sœur, et s'était empressé de repartir.

Peu affectés par ce comportement prévisible, et pour taquiner Ron, les frères Weasley avaient chacun à son tour invité Hermione à danser, la serrant de très près, et le pauvre garçon s'était finalement décidé à l'arracher à Charlie pour lui faire une timide déclaration après l'avoir entraînée dans un coin sombre. Elle l'avait embrassé avec un grand rire de bonheur, et ils avaient rejoint le groupe un long moment après, main dans la main.

Les jours suivants, la maison s'était vidée. Les jeunes mariés étaient partis pour la France avec les parents Delacour et Gabrielle.

Au moment des adieux, Mme Delacour avait fait promettre à Harry de venir le plus tôt possible leur rendre visite et découvrir la France, se proposant même de le guider sur les lieux les plus marquants , "les châteaux de la Loire ou la Côte d'Azur !" Fred et George ne s'étaient pas gênés pour ricaner et avaient juré aux français qu'ils leur amèneraient Harry, de force si c'était nécessaire. Gabrielle s'était si bien accrochée à son cou qu'elle avait fait tomber ses lunettes.

Le jour suivant, les jumeaux avaient taquiné sans relâche Harry, encouragés par ses rougissements et la fureur d'une Ginny plus possessive que jamais.

Mais les affaires ne pouvant attendre et au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, ils finirent par retourner à leur magasin du Chemin de traverse. Charlie, Rémus et Tonks avaient également pris congé, et tous avaient compris que les missions pour l'Ordre ne manquaient pas en ces temps troublés.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron essayaient d'en savoir plus à ce sujet, mais comme d'habitude, on les tenait à l'écart . Qui remplaçait Dumbledore à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Les spéculations allaient bon train…

Les quatre griffondor préparaient également aussi discrètement que possible la « mission » de Harry. Il avait décidé de commencer ses recherches par Godric's Hollow, le lieu où ses parents avaient été assassinés, et Ron tenait absolument à l'accompagner. Hermione avait décidé finalement qu'elle resterait avec Ginny, vivement soutenue dans ce choix par les garçons, bien qu'ils aient mesuré la perte d'intelligence et de potentiel magique que cette absence occasionnerait.

Il s'agissait maintenant de rassembler le matériel qui leur permettrait de camper plusieurs jours de suite, ainsi que le maximum de renseignements sur les lieux où ils comptaient se rendre.

Il s'avéra bientôt qu'une visite au Chemin de traverse était indispensable, pour les divers achats nécessaires à l'expédition. Mais ils ne pouvaient y aller sans une protection spéciale, et il était hors de question d'alerter tout le ministère pour quelques courses. Harry proposa de se servir de sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il paraissait peu réaliste d'espérer retirer de l'argent chez Gringotts sans décliner son identité.

On pensa au polynectar, mais sa préparation était trop longue. Hermione finit par déclarer qu'il fallait mettre les jumeaux au courant, et qu'ils pourraient leur venir en aide, étant quotidiennement sur place. Bill, le seul qui aurait pu retirer de l'argent pour Harry, était malheureusement en voyage de noces

Cependant, les jours passaient et Harry se laissait aller au confort de l'amitié, au plaisir d'échanger avec Ginny des regards malicieux et des baisers furtifs entre deux portes ou derrière un buisson, au cours des ballades que les jeunes s'autorisaient à proximité du Terrier, et le projet d'expédition n'avançait pas.

C'était si bon de voir Hermione heureuse, la main glissée dans celle de Ron, si apaisant de repousser les pensées inquiétantes, les perspectives de séparation et de danger…Harry savait qu'il aurait très bien pu partir les mains vides, il n'avait nul besoin d'un sac, de victuailles, d'une tente ou d'autres bricoles encombrantes.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'était décidé à faire cette nuit là, tandis que le sommeil le fuyait, et il comptait l'annoncer aux autres dès le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il descendit, un peu plus tard que de coutume, il fut étonné de ne trouver que Ron attablé, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage encore gonflé de sommeil.

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Comme tu peux voir. Ces dames nous ont faussé compagnie. Tiens, lis çà ! Et Ron poussa vers lui un bout de papier couvert de l'écriture nette d'Hermione.

_"Bonjour à tous les deux ! Ne vous affolez pas, nous sommes parties avec Molly et Arthur au Chemin de Traverse faire quelques courses. Nous devrions être rentrées pour déjeuner. Surtout, n__'oubliez pas de préparer le repas, la réserve est pleine de victuailles…Pourquoi pas un petit poulet rôti ?"_

-Elles sont gonflées ! Elles n'ont pas cessé de dire qu'il était hors de question d'aller au Chemin de traverse, que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux…, marmonna Harry en se servant du café.

-Papa et maman sont avec elles…Et il y a les jumeaux !

-Tu crois qu'elles vont pouvoir acheter la tente ?

-Probable. J'espère bien, d'ailleurs. Sinon, à quoi çà sert d'aller là-bas ?

-Mais avec quel argent ?

Ron haussa les épaules: « Fred et George leur prêteront le nécessaire »

Mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'une fois encore, la famille Weasley engagerait des frais pour lui alors que son coffre était plein à la banque, Harry se tut, beurrant machinalement son toast.

Il se sentait honteux de ne pas s'être occupé plus sérieusement de son matériel, d'avoir laissé traîner les choses , et que ce soit les filles qui aient pris la situation en main.

-Si elles se contentent de s'acheter des fringues et de manger une glace, je leur tords le cou ! Ajouta Ron, la bouche pleine.

-Tu sais bien qu'Hermione ira au moins faire un saut à la librairie.

-Pas besoin de Trelawney pour le prédire, en effet.

-Et puis de toute façon, on peut très bien se passer de tente. C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de te dire il y a cinq minutes.

-Tu rigoles ? Pour l'instant, il fait beau, mais çà m'étonnerait que çà dure ! On est en Angleterre, pas dans le Sahara.

Harry ne répondit rien et mordit dans une nouvelle tartine. Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence.

-On fait quoi, ce matin ?

Harry hésita. L'absence de Ginny le contrariait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Il aimait la voir le matin, avec ses yeux rieurs, ses longs cheveux emmêlés, sa robe de chambre mal fermée sur sa chemise de nuit…Il se secoua et proposa à Ron qui semblait de plus en plus grognon :

-Que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de Quidditch à la fraîche ?

-Comme çà, à deux ?

-Allez, on va travailler. Tu as besoin de bloquer des souaffles, j'ai besoin d'éviter des cognards fous et d'attraper des vifs…

-OK, ça fera passer le temps. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour enchanter un cognard !

-Tu en serais bien incapable !

Ron, enfin souriant, tendit un de ses longs bras pour ébouriffer la tignasse déjà passablement désordonnée de son ami, toute torpeur disparue. Harry se sentait encore très vaseux, mais lorsqu'il eut fini de débarrasser la table, les effets du café commencèrent à se faire sentir.

Il faisait beau et l'atmosphère n'était pas orageuse à cette heure matinale. Les deux amis passèrent un moment de pur plaisir, prenant garde de ne pas voler trop haut pour ne pas se faire voir d'éventuels promeneurs moldus.

Harry avait retrouvé de l'énergie et réussi à chasser ses sombres pensées. Lorsqu'il volait, il vivait vraiment dans l'instant, l'œil aux aguets, les narines dilatées, un sourire d'excitation sur les lèvres.

Quand la faim commença à les tenailler, ils regagnèrent le Terrier et , après une douche rapide, se mirent à la préparation du repas. Harry avait des compétences en cuisine moldue, Ron avait quelques notions de cuisine sorcière. Ils réussirent sans trop de difficultés à faire cuire un poulet, des haricots et des pommes de terre.

Mais l'heure avançait et la cheminée restait désespérément vide. Affamés, ils finirent par s'attabler et mangèrent de bon cœur, très fiers de leur réussite et déçus d'être les seuls à l'apprécier.

Quand il fut 16h, ils conclurent que les autres avaient préféré déjeuner en ville, sur une terrasse, et Harry vanta les mérites du téléphone moldu qui permettait de se tenir informés et simplifiait la vie des ménagères. Ron le fixa avec des yeux ronds, et Harry lui conseilla en riant de laisser tomber.

A 18h30, ils commencèrent à trouver le temps long et s'avouèrent l'un à l'autre ressentir une certaine inquiétude. Harry s'était mis à faire les cent pas et Ron tournait sans les lire les pages d'un magazine de Quidditch. Finalement n'y tenant plus, Harry se planta devant la cheminée.

-J'y vais. Je ne supporte plus d'attendre. Bon sang, ils pourraient nous tenir au courant, par cheminée ,ou par hibou !

Ron le regardait ,indécis.

-Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? Et s'ils arrivent justement à l'instant où nous posons le pied de l'autre côté…

-Tu vas rester ici, et …

A cet instant, un corps surgit dans un tourbillon de cendres sous le manteau de la cheminée. Harry recula d'un bond, la main sur sa baguette. Ron poussa un cri en se levant si brutalement qu'il renversa sa chaise…

-Rémus !

Le loup garou paraissait hors de lui. Son visage était gris et creusé, ses yeux éteints.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose de… de très grave.

Ron se jeta sur lui, agrippant sa cape. Le front plissé, le souffle court, Rémus regardait alternativement Harry et Ron.

-Ginny a disparu !

_Votre avis?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Vous savez tous combien c'est encourageant et stimulant. _

_Voici la suite de mon délire. La situation ne va pas s'arranger pour Harry, qui a peut-être tendance , en général et ici en particulier, à agir un peu vite (Ah ouais? Tu crois ?)_

**CHAPITRE 2 **

**MESSAGE ET DESARROI**

Un court silence suivit la déclaration de Lupin. Harry avait l'horrible impression qu'une main glacée s'était refermée sur son cœur et l'empêchait de battre, tandis que sa gorge refusait d'émettre un seul son.. . Très pâle, Ron réussit à murmurer :

-Co…comment c'est arrivé ?

-Aucun de nous n'a vu ce qui s'est passé. Elle était avec Hermione toute la matinée, elles ont fait diverses courses et tout semblait normal.

Lupin déglutit nerveusement avant de poursuivre.

-Nous avions rendez-vous dans la boutique de Fred et George à 11h45. Je les y ai retrouvées, et nous attendions Molly qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Ginny a aperçu alors à travers la vitrine Luna Lovegood qui passait dans la rue. Elle s'est précipitée hors de la boutique et l'a appelée. Luna l'a rejointe et elles ont entamé une discussion animée.

« Tout en parlant, elles sont sorties de notre champ de vision et nous ne leur avons plus prêté attention, d'autant que Fred s'était lancé dans une spectaculaire démonstration d'un «projecteur de souvenirs », et nous étions littéralement scotchés, Hermione, Tonks et moi."

"Et puis Molly est enfin arrivée, toute essoufflée. Elle a regardé à son tour la fin de la projection, et nous a demandé ensuite où se trouvait Ginny. Nous lui avons dit qu'elle était sur le trottoir en compagnie de Luna. Molly, étonnée de ne pas l'avoir vue, est sortie à sa recherche. Ginny n'était plus là. »

-Et Luna ?, s'écria Harry avec impatience..

-Elle avait disparu également. Nous nous sommes tous lancés à leur recherche, et avons exploré en vain tout le Chemin de traverse, ainsi que l'Allée des embrumes, jusqu'aux recoins les plus improbables. Le ministère est alerté, les aurors sont sur le pied de guerre , ainsi que tout l'Ordre, bien sûr.

-Mais Luna était venue seule au chemin de Traverse ?

-Nous avons aussitôt contacté son père. Et le plus étrange est que Luna était chez elle, et n'en avait pas bougé de la journée.

-C'était donc une fausse Luna ! S'écria Ron en se tordant les mains.

-Du Polynectar à tous les coups ! Ajouta Harry, les poings serrés. Mais n'avez-vous pas trouvé de témoins ? Il devait y avoir du monde devant la boutique des frères Weasley !

Le visage de Rémus s'assombrit encore plus, si c'était possible.

-Nous en avons trouvé, en effet. Trois personnes, une femme et deux hommes, qui nous ont dit avoir vu deux jeunes filles en grande discussion s'éloigner du magasin et s'engager dans la rue des Tonneliers, tu sais cette ruelle déserte qui ne donne que sur l'arrière des maisons et rejoint plus loin la place des Vignes. Et là, plus trace des filles, plus âme qui vive.

Ron laissa échapper une sorte de sanglot, tandis que Harry se cachait le visage dans les mains. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, et surtout, il n'aurait jamais dû s'afficher en compagnie de Ginny à Poudlard. Où était-elle à présent ? Qu'allait-elle subir par sa faute ?

-Où sont les autres ?, finit-il par demander d'une voix faible.

-Au ministère pour témoigner et faire le maximum. Molly et Hermione vont rentrer d'un moment à l'autre.

Incapable de se contenir, Harry se mit à arpenter nerveusement la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Lupin et Ron. Il s'arrêta soudain, le visage dur :

-Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

-Tu vas dire une bêtise, Harry…, dit doucement Lupin en s'approchant de lui.

-Je vais me livrer à Voldemort. Il n'a aucune raison de garder Ginny si je le rejoins.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu racontes des bêtises ! s'écria Rémus, énervé. Nous ne savons pas où est Ginny , et ce n'est certainement pas en te jetant dans la gueule du loup que tu la feras revenir (_NDA: désolée, Lupin aurait pu trouver une autre expression_!) .

-Mais c'est évident ! A travers elle, c'est moi qu'il cherche à atteindre ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Tout ce temps où nous discutons, c'est du temps où elle est entre leurs mains ! Je n'ose pas imaginer…

Sa voix se brisa et il se détourna. Lupin posa une main sur son épaule.

-Harry, nous devons réfléchir. Il ne faut surtout pas agir sur un coup de tête . C'est ce qu'attend Voldemort, si c'est bien lui qui est derrière tout cela. Et d'ailleurs, nous n'en n'avons aucune preuve. Pas même un indice. Il faut attendre et laisser agir les aurors.

Désemparé, Harry regarda Ron... Son ami s'était assis, le visage dans les mains. Lupin reprit avec douceur :

- Si Ginny a été enlevée, c'est dans un but précis, comme tu l'as dit toi même, Harry. Nous n'allons donc pas tarder à recevoir un signe des ravisseurs… Je sais que l'attente est insupportable, mais il faut l'accepter.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et sortit dans le jardin. Il avait besoin de respirer, il étouffait. S'il avait aperçu un gnome, il se serait jeté sur lui et l'aurait assommé. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et sut que Ron l'avait rejoint. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment. Le vent leur paraissait froid et le ciel s'était couvert, menaçant.

De la maison leur parvinrent des voix. Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer et trouvèrent Molly et Hermione, le visage bouleversé, les mèches en désordre. La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Ron en sanglotant, tandis que Mme Weasley serrait Harry contre elle , les lèvres tremblantes. Rémus s'était mis à préparer le repas avec une certaine efficacité, et personne ne songea à l'en dissuader.

Ils mangèrent du bout des lèvres quelques pâtes et un œuf. A chaque bruit, ils sursautaient, s'attendant à voir apparaître un hibou, ou Arthur dans la cheminée…

Molly se lamentait sur la mort de Dumbledore, « le seul qui aurait pu faire face à la situation » selon elle. Vers 23h30 , Rémus invita les jeunes à monter se coucher.

- Nous aurons besoin demain de sorciers reposés, l'esprit en éveil, dit-il avec autorité, tout en jetant à Molly un regard désolé. Il était évident que la pauvre femme ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.

Hermione, Harry et Ron montèrent sans discuter, mais la jeune fille suivit les garçons dans leur chambre. Elle ne pouvait imaginer se retrouver seule dans celle qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ron, et il lui prit la main en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa entre eux.

Ron triturait de son autre main le bord de sa couverture, tandis que Harry ne cessait de passer les doigts dans ses mèches noires, ce qui les dressait plus que jamais sur son front. Il finit par enlever ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

Ce fut Hermione qui la première prit la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

-Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû empêcher Ginny de … C'est-elle qui a voulu absolument aller au Chemin de traverse.

Les garçons la regardaient maintenant, hébétés. Elle continua.

-Elle s'était mise en tête de trouver cette tente, pour te faire plaisir, Harry…. Et elle voulait s'acheter des chemises, et d'autres vêtements, s'empressa-t'elle d'ajouter en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Harry.

-Tu n'y es pour rien…, murmura Ron en embrassant doucement sa main. « Quand un ou une Weasley a quelque chose en tête… »

Sa voix s'était brisée.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Les pensées de Harry sautaient d'une image de Ginny souriante, les yeux brillants, à celle de son visage bouleversé, baigné de larmes, tordu de douleur.

-Comment se sont-ils débrouillés pour faire du polynectar de Luna lovegood ? dit soudain Ron.

A la vivacité de sa réponse, Hermione montra qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question, comme on pouvait s'y attendre :

-Le coup devait être préparé depuis longtemps. Ils ont certainement un stock de polynectar, et comme il suffit d'avoir un petit morceau de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence…

-C'est bon, Hermione, on sait tout çà …, grogna Ron.

-Il faut donc qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un… à Poudlard... qui soit complice, et qui ait pris un cheveu, ou…n'importe quoi de Luna pour fabriquer la potion … , glissa pensivement Harry.

Hermione approuva.

-Exactement. Et çà ne peut être que quelqu'un de l'entourage proche de Luna !

-Pas forcément. Prendre un cheveu sur le col d'une élève ne nécessite pas qu'on soit ami intime de cette personne, objecta Ron.

-C'est une piste, cependant.

Hermione refusait le découragement.

-Ca reste maigre…

La voix de Harry était mal assurée, et les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard inquiet. Le garçon était pâle, ses yeux verts encore agrandis par le désarroi. Il évitait de les regarder.

Il continua de cette voix blanche qu'ils ne connaissaient pas :

-Et comment ont-ils su que Ginny viendrait au Chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ?

-Hmmm…Bonne question….

-Tu sais, l'information circule vite entre sorciers. Ils devaient guetter une occasion. Ils ont des espions partout. Dès que nous avons été repérés, ils ont dû envoyer leur fausse Luna en mission.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Hermione finit par se lever.

- Je vais me coucher. Pas que j'espère dormir…

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ! Dit Ron avec douceur en maintenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

Harry les suivit des yeux, puis retomba dans une sorte de léthargie douloureuse quand la porte se fut refermée. A nouveau, les images de Ginny en pleurs s'imposaient à lui. Soudain, il sursauta.

Quelque chose, un grand hibou aux yeux durs, frappait du bec à la fenêtre. Le jeune homme se dressa d'un bond et alla ouvrir. L'oiseau entra du vol lourd de ses ailes sombres et tendit la patte. Les mains tremblantes, Harry détacha le parchemin. Il chaussa ses lunettes. Le message lui était adressé. Tandis que l'oiseau, sans attendre, repartait par la fenêtre restée ouverte, le jeune homme lisait fébrilement :

_« Harry Potter,_

_Ce message ne concerne que toi. Nul ne doit en prendre connaissance à part toi. Il se détruira de lui même lorsque tu auras terminé de le lire._

_Si tu tiens à revoir Ginny Weasley vivante, rends toi SEUL cette nuit , par transplanage, au lieu dit « le Vieux Chêne ».Pour cela, représente toi mentalement l'image d'un arbre mort à 7 branches en forme de chandelier, au centre d'une clairière. Tu trouveras au pied de l'arbre une botte. Tu t'en saisiras à 3h précises._

_Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce message et de ce qu'il contient, nous le saurons et la jeune fille en subira aussitôt les conséquences. »_

A peine Harry avait-il fini sa lecture que le parchemin se désintégrait entre ses doigts.

A cet instant, la porte se rouvrit, le faisant bondir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, S'exclama Ron, surpris de le trouver hagard, les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce.

-Je… Rien, j'avais ouvert pour respirer, et je m'apprêtais à refermer.

-Il fait froid, dépêche toi !

Ron se mit à se déshabiller, tout en marmonnant.

- C'est peut-être idiot de se mettre en pyjama… Si on a des nouvelles pendant la nuit, qu'il faut partir en urgence… J'espère bien qu'on en aura, des nouvelles. Tu restes habillé ?

Harry s'était allongé et avait tiré la couverture sur lui, n'ayant enlevé que ses chaussures.

-Je vais essayer de dormir comme çà…

-Bon, maintenant que j'ai commencé…

Ron finit de se changer et s'allongea à son tour, n'osant plus adresser la parole à son ami dont les yeux étaient fermés.

-Allez, j'éteins la lumière. Salut, vieux !

Harry ne répondit pas, malgré l'envie qu'il ressentait de parler à Ron, et de tout lui dire. Il devait absolument se taire.

Ainsi donc, son heure était venue. Il fallait qu'il affronte Voldemort. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt . Mais le serait-il jamais ? Cette nuit, il sentait qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin inexpérimenté, il était faible et maladroit. Même Snape était mille fois plus fort que lui.

Et surtout , il n'avait pas détruit les Horcruxes. Pas même commencé de remplir cette mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore, et sans l'accomplissement de laquelle il était vain d'essayer de tuer Voldemort. A cette pensée, le désespoir le submergeait comme une vague.

Ron se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Tiraillé entre son désir de lui parler et la décision qu'il avait prise de se rendre secrètement au rendez-vous anonyme, Harry ne bronchait pas, espérant que son ami penserait qu'il s'était endormi. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Harry entendit la respiration de Ron s'apaiser, devenir profonde et régulière.

Cependant, la maison était loin d'être silencieuse. Des bruits de voix montaient du rez de chaussée, Arthur avait dû rentrer et les adultes veillaient au salon ou dans la cuisine. La cape d'invisibilité allait se montrer utile une fois de plus.

Il était 2h quand Harry se leva après avoir regardé pour la dixième fois sa montre à la lueur de sa baguette. Silencieusement, il prit sa cape dans sa malle et ouvrit la porte, ses chaussures à la main. Une fois sur le palier, il les enfila, puis s'enveloppa dans la cape et se mit à descendre l'escalier, guettant les bruits.

Le salon était allumé, bien qu'on n'entendît plus de conversation. Harry devait se glisser dans l'entrée jusqu'à la porte . Arrivé là, il allait devoir la déverrouiller, ce qui risquait d'être compliqué, le Terrier étant forcément bien protégé.

A son grand soulagement, il put gagner l'entrée sans encombre et les verrous se laissèrent ouvrir manuellement sans opposer aucune résistance. Les sorts posés sur la maison ne la protégeaient probablement que des tentatives d'effraction venant de l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas déclenché d'alarme, et il se hâta de s'éloigner du jardin, d'où il savait qu'il était impossible de transplaner.

Haut dans le ciel, la lune éclairait la campagne d'une lumière blanche. Il faisait froid, et Harry frissonnait sous sa cape. Il courait presque, inquiet de ne pas parvenir à transplaner. Il n'avait pas passé son permis, et il n'était absolument pas certain d'arriver entier sur les lieux du rendez vous.

Quand il estima s'être suffisamment éloigné du Terrier, il serra la cape contre lui et entreprit de se représenter mentalement le vieux chêne mort aux sept branches.

Etonnamment, le transplanage se fit sans difficulté, et il reprit pied en un seul morceau . Il se trouvait bien dans une vaste clairière, face à un arbre gigantesque qui se dressait seul en son milieu, silhouette menaçante tendant ses bras noueux vers le ciel. La forêt était silencieuse, et la fraîcheur plus humide, plus pénétrante.

Il s'approcha de l'arbre, et aperçut entre ses racines, à la lumière de sa baguette, la fameuse botte mentionnée dans le message. Elle était faite de vieux cuir râpé, sans rien de particulier.

Il n'était que 2h35, il allait falloir attendre dans ce lieu inhospitalier. Harry se mit à faire les cent pas, guettant les bruits, sa baguette serrée dans la main. Tout en marchant, il essayait de penser à ce qu'il allait faire au moment où le portoloin le déposerait face aux mangemorts qui l'attendaient certainement de pied ferme. Il devait absolument rester dissimulé à leurs regards. Verrait-il aussitôt Ginny ? Parviendrait-il à la délivrer ?

Il se doutait que les ravisseurs auraient pris leurs précautions, et on pouvait supposer que Voldemort serait présent pour l'accueillir et ne se laisserait pas berner par une cape d'invisibilité. Il devait prévoir un sort de bouclier efficace, et une stratégie pour se maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que celle de Ginny ne soit plus en danger.

Ses pensées étaient confuses, et l'inquiétude le faisait marcher de plus en plus vite. Il trébuchait sur les irrégularités de terrain et il se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans sa cape.

Quand il fut 2h58, il se baissa et saisit la botte en vieux cuir. Il réajusta la cape autour de son corps et sur sa tête, et attendit, le cœur battant, sa baguette dans l'autre main. Une chauve souris le frôla dans son vol et le fit sursauter .

Puis brutalement, il se sentit saisi par le nombril tandis que sa main collait à l'objet. Comme il ne pouvait lâcher sa baguette, il eut l'impression que sa cape lui échappait, ne couvrant plus que la moitié de son corps.

Enfin, il fut projeté au sol, et il sut à cet instant qu'il était perdu.

_Alors? Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés? (Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là!) Soyez sympas, mettez une review, histoire que je sois motivée pour poster la suite!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici la suite... Je fais subir à ce pauvre Harry- que j'emprunte , ainsi que tous les autres persos, à notre chère J.K.R , quelques moments plutôt désagréables... _

_Une petite mise au point: A ceux qui me demandent s'il s'agit d'un slash, je ne peux dire qu'une chose: Je n'ai voulu ranger cette fic dans aucune catégorie car il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un slash "classique" comme on en voit dans de nombreuses fics, où les protagonistes de même sexe filent le parfait amour dès le troisième chapitre. Ici, Harry va devoir faire face à une situation délicate : il n'est pas maître des sentiments qu'il peut provoquer chez certains, ou de l'attirance qu'il exerce, et il devra y faire face et en subir les conséquences (ou l'utiliser à son profit). Donc, je sollicite votre compréhension! Pardonnez moi de ne pouvoir vous livrer dès maintenant la réponse à toutes vos questions._

_Merci de laisser une review, même pour me dire que ça vous déplaît, que ça vous énerve, ou que c'est incohérent! Si je vois qu'il y a des lecteurs, je continuerai à mettre à jour le jeudi._

**CHAPITRE TROIS **

**DEMUNI**

Il sentit la cape d'invisibilité arrachée de ses épaules, sans doute par un _accio_ informulé, tandis qu'au même instant, un _expelliarmus_ muet le désarmait. Presque aussitôt, un _stupéfix _l'immobilisa, dos au sol.

Les trois sorts l'avaient atteint sans qu'il eût pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les contrer. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un cercle de lumière, comme dans le faisceau d'un puissant projecteur, et tout autour régnait l'obscurité la plus dense.

Ebloui, à demi assommé sur le sol de pierre, Harry pensa avec amertume à sa propre naïveté. Il s'était consciemment jeté dans la gueule du loup tout en ayant feint de croire qu'il serait capable de dominer la bête…

Le bruit de pas résonant sur le dallage s'amplifiait, indiquant que plusieurs personnes approchaient. Deux silhouettes sombres apparurent dans le champ de vision de Harry, à la limite du cercle de lumière.

Glissant sur le sol, les capes noires qui les couvraient avancèrent jusqu'à le toucher, tandis qu'un dernier sort de ligotage venait à la fois l'enserrer dans une corde des pieds à la tête et le libérer de sa stupéfixion.

Un rire moqueur retentit :

-Voici donc le célèbre héros du monde magique !

Il connaissait cette voix sarcastique et doucereuse. Les visages de ses agresseurs disparaissaient dans l'ombre, ils semblaient d'ailleurs masqués. Mais il aurait parié que cette voix était celle de Malfoy senior, bien qu'il n'ait eu que rarement l'occasion de l'entendre.

-Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Potter ! siffla alors le deuxième personnage, et son timbre vibrant de haine et de menace était reconnaissable entre mille.

Quelle jolie paire… Snape et Malfoy ! Les deux personnes qui le haïssaient le plus au monde, si l'on exceptait Voldemort, lequel n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se joindre à ce sympathique duo.

-Ainsi, Potter, vous nous avez fait l'honneur de venir à notre rendez-vous ? S'enquit Lucius Malfoy sur un ton plein d'ironie.

-Potter est un vrai Griffondor, tu le sais bien !

Les deux mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire qui sonnait comme le grincement de cent pinces de scroutts à pétards géants.

Harry profita de cette charmante explosion de gaîté pour se tortiller dans ses liens. Mais l'effet obtenu fut hélas le contraire de ce qu'il escomptait. La corde magique se tendit encore plus, saucissonnant ses membres des chevilles jusqu'au cou. Il se sentit suffoquer, à demi étranglé.

-Une petite sensation d'inconfort, Potter ? Glissa Malfoy derrière son masque en s'inclinant vers lui, plein de sollicitude.

-Où est Ginny ? murmura Harry comme il pouvait, malgré la corde qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Les deux hommes lui répondirent par un nouveau rire qui dura plus longtemps que le premier.

Il y avait quelque chose de totalement incongru dans le fait d'entendre Snape s'esclaffer ainsi bruyamment. Harry songea qu'en six années, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Qui était le vrai Snape ? Celui qui riait ainsi, ou celui de Poudlard, qu'on voyait tout au plus autoriser un mince rictus à étirer ses lèvres ?

Le rire de l'homme ne valait pas mieux que sa voix parlée, aussi sinistre et encore plus menaçant.

Ce fut d'ailleurs Snape qui se ressaisit le premier pour articuler :

-Vous n'espériez pas que nous allions vous le dire, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Ginny aussitôt, encore moins à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

Il ravala sa colère, tentant de garder son sang froid, car le moindre mouvement risquait de l'étouffer.

Le seul fait de respirer lui donnait l'impression de tendre plus cette maudite corde. Paniqué, il ferma les yeux.

-Dommage que nous ne puissions pas présenter ce précieux paquet à notre Lord dès ce soir…_Mobilocorpus_ ! Dit la voix doucereuse de Malfoy.

Harry se sentit soulevé de terre. Le faisceau de lumière les suivait tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient avec lenteur.

Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être une haute salle souterraine bordée de colonnes, et les bruits de pas résonnaient contre les parois et le plafond.

Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit d'autres mangemorts qui les croisaient et qui ricanaient, félicitant Malfoy et Snape pour leur belle prise. Ceux-ci répondaient par mono-syllabes, parfois même avec mépris.

« Ils sont tout aussi odieux avec leurs congénères, pensa Harry. Pas que ça me console… »

Ils empruntèrent un couloir, éclairé comme la salle précédente par des torches fixées au mur. Le faisceau lumineux avait cessé de les suivre.

Harry eut l'impression qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il sentait passer sur son corps des courants d'air chaud ou froid, et l'humidité augmentait, le faisant frissonner.

Des cris, des hurlements même, remontaient le long du couloir à intervalles réguliers. Harry songea que les hommes du Moyen-Age ne devaient pas se représenter autrement le corridor de l'enfer.

Il lui sembla que la descente dans ce dédale souterrain durait une éternité...

Il y eut un bruit de clef dans une serrure, puis on le fit entrer dans ce qui paraissait être une sorte de cachot taillé dans le roc. La pierre était sombre et luisante. La lumière vacillante d'une torche ne suffisait pas à éclairer les coins obscurs.

Harry était toujours maintenu ficelé à cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol. Sans prévenir, Malfoy abaissa sa baguette et le prisonnier tomba brutalement, sa tête heurtant la pierre avec un bruit sourd. Pendant quelques instants, des étincelles explosèrent allègrement devant les yeux fermés de Harry tandis qu'il se demandait si son crâne était encore entier, et que la douleur dans tout son corps le submergeait, le faisant suffoquer.

Le sol était sale, terreux et irrégulier. Les deux hommes riaient à nouveau.

L'un d'eux marmonna cependant un sort qui desserra les liens du garçon. La sensation d'étranglement s'atténua, et il put respirer, soulagé malgré sa souffrance.

Après une courte discussion à mi-voix, Snape et Malfoy semblèrent s'être mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

Ils avaient jeté Harry au milieu de la pièce, et sans même utiliser un sort, ils le poussèrent du pied comme un vieux déchet jusqu'à ce qu'il touchât le mur qui faisait face à la porte.

Là, ils le prirent à bras-le-corps pour l'asseoir, de manière qu'il pût les regarder.

La corde s'adapta magiquement à cette nouvelle position, et Harry leva les yeux vers les deux mangemorts, le regard plein de défi, malgré ses lunettes de travers et ses vêtements souillés.

Malfoy et Snape se regardèrent, puis Lucius inclina légèrement la tête .

-A toi l'honneur, Severus !

Harry serra les dents quand il vit la baguette de l'ex-professeur se lever vers lui.

-Ecoutez-moi, Potter. Ce soir, le Lord Noir n'est pas parmi nous. Il nous a chargés de mener auprès de vous un… petit interrogatoire. Il y a quelques informations qu'il désire obtenir. Il nous fait confiance et nous nous devons de _mériter_ cette confiance.

Snape marqua une pause. Malfoy se tenait un peu en retrait. A l'instar de Snape, il avait retiré son masque et son visage froid, aux traits réguliers, n'exprimait rien tandis qu'il fixait Harry de ses yeux pâles.

Son séjour à Azkaban ne paraissait pas l'avoir affaibli, bien au contraire. Plus que jamais, son maintien était celui d'un aristocrate dédaigneux et imbu de lui-même.

-Où est Ginny ?

Le garçon avait tenté de donner de l'assurance à sa voix. Il n'y parvint qu'à moitié, mais au moins, les mangemorts ne rirent pas. Snape soupira.

-Melle Weasley est entre nos mains, mais il n'est pas question pour l'instant de vous dire où elle se trouve. Et vous n'êtes pas en situation d'exiger quoique ce soit, me semble-t-il. Malgré la faiblesse de votre intelligence, vous l'avez sans doute compris !

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cette évidence, et Harry se contenta d'exprimer son agacement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-_Endoloris_ !

Il s'était attendu à recevoir un sort, mais la violence et la soudaineté de la douleur le surprirent, à croire qu'il avait perdu l'entraînement. Tandis qu'il se tordait dans ses liens sans pouvoir retenir ses cris, le corps transpercé de piques enflammées, les deux mangemorts parlaient vivement entre eux.

Le garçon n'était pas en état d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, l'Impardonnable se prolongeant, et lorsque enfin, Snape abaissa sa baguette, Harry, haletant, s'étonna de ne pas avoir perdu conscience.

-Ceci pour vous rappeler les règles de la politesse, Potter, dit Snape avec froideur.

Malfoy laissa échapper un ricanement et fit quelques pas pendant que Snape observait Harry. Le garçon cherchait à calmer son rythme cardiaque en soufflant.

-Il y a une chose en particulier que notre Maître aimerait connaître, Potter.

-Votre maître…Vous voulez parler de Voldemort ? ne put s'empêcher de railler Harry, la voix rauque d'avoir crié, le regard provocateur.

Cette fois, ce fut Malfoy qui jeta le sort. Décidément, ces types manquaient d'imagination. La douleur fut abominable, bien que de nature différente. Harry avait la sensation qu'on l'écorchait vif, et plus il s'agitait, plus sa peau le brûlait atrocement. Il se mit à pleurer, mais conserva suffisamment de fierté pour ne pas demander grâce.

Quand enfin la douleur diminua, le garçon resta prostré le visage contre le sol sur lequel il avait roulé, toujours ligoté. Il ne bougeait plus, mais on le voyait respirer, et il renifla. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Snape.

-Votre insolence vous perdra, Potter.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il redressa brutalement le garçon qui se trouva à nouveau assis, adossé au mur. Ses paupières étaient abaissées.

-Regardez moi ! Cria Snape.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Des larmes y brillaient, elles avaient trempé ses joues poussiéreuses. Snape ricana.

-Vois-tu ça, Lucius ? Harry Potter pleure comme une gamine !

-Espèce de lâche !

Les rires reprirent. Les mâchoires serrées, Harry attendait le sort suivant.

-Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait en savoir plus au sujet de cette _prophétie_… Celle qui semble vous concerner, Lui et vous même.

Harry entendait maintenant la voix à travers une sorte de voile cotonneux, sans doute un effet secondaire des sorts qu'il venait de subir. Il mit un certain temps à réagir .

-Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus ! Grogna –t'il quand son esprit eut enfin analysé la phrase de Snape.

-Vous en savez au contraire beaucoup, car Dumbledore vous a révélé son intégralité !

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

-Comment _osez_-vous parler de _lui_ ? S'indigna–t-il avec ce qui lui restait de voix.

-_Endoloris !_

A nouveau la douleur l'atteignit comme une violente bourrasque, si intense que Harry pensa que c'en était fini. Personne ne pouvait supporter pareille souffrance. Ses sanglots se muèrent en cris, puis en râles.

-Réfléchissez, Potter ! Dit Snape quand il eut jugé bon d'interrompre le maléfice. Ou vous énoncez cette prophétie devant nous, et nous en rendons compte au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou c'est lui-même qui viendra vous la faire cracher, et je peux vous assurer que ses méthodes ne sont pas des plus douces…

-Jamais… Souffla Harry après un silence, les yeux clos.

-Je vous rappelle, Potter, que la magie met à notre disposition de nombreux moyens pour faire céder les récalcitrants ou délier les langues des muets. Et nous avons tout notre temps.

Harry sentait le désespoir s'infiltrer en lui , comme un dangereux brouillard, glacé et aveuglant. Il était démuni. Il avait perdu. Il trouva la force de murmurer :

-Faites de moi ce que vous voulez... Je ne dirai rien.

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, Potter, comme d'habitude…Je vous informe que nous avons des doses tout à fait considérables de Véritasérum dans nos réserves, bien que ce soit une méthode peu divertissante comparée à d'autres. Je pense que notre Maître l'utilisera en dernier recours.

Malfoy, qui s'était tenu en retrait, approcha jusqu'à dominer Harry de toute sa haute taille.

-Je pense que ce jeune Griffondor sera beaucoup plus disposé à coopérer quand nous aurons fait subir sous ses yeux à la petite Weasley ce qu'il vient lui-même de vivre.

Soudain alerté, Harry leva un regard brouillé vers Malfoy.

-Vous mentez… Elle... Elle n'est pas ici.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il sentit alors que Snape , qui s'était reculé sans le quitter des yeux, essayait de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées. Etait-il déjà à la recherche d'une trace de la prophétie, ou venait-il simplement sonder son cœur pour y trouver une faille ?

Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour fermer son esprit à toute incursion.

-Et où se trouve-t-elle donc, à votre avis ? fit Malfoy sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Mais tant que je ne l'aurai pas vue, je ne vous croirai pas !

-Ainsi, vous préférez prendre le risque que nous la torturions devant vous ? Je n'aurais pas pensé cela d'un jeune homme au cœur si chevaleresque !

-Vous… Vous êtes…un monstre !

Malfoy rit avec indulgence, et agita sa baguette nonchalamment de sa main gantée, en homme habitué de longue date à torturer sans se salir les mains .

Pour la 4ème fois , Harry se tordit sous le coup du sortilège impardonnable qui dépassait en intensité ceux qu'il avait déjà subis ce soir là.

La sensation qu'on lui broyait le corps sous un poids énorme s'accompagnait d'une horrible impression d'étouffement, due au resserrement extrême de ses liens. Il lutta désespérément pour rester en vie.

Le noir se fit devant ses yeux, et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

_Oui, pauvre Harry, sa situation ne fait qu'empirer. Si vous voulez connaître la suite, en particulier ce qui arrive à Ginny et ce qui se passe dans la tête des Malfoy père et fils, cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu et laissez moi une review, même anonyme!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Une seule review pour le chapitre précédent... C'est dur, c'est même décourageant. Bon, je m'accroche encore un peu en vous postant la suite. Mais... Le coeur n'y est plus! _

**Chapitre Quatre **

**SOLITUDE **

L'écho lointain de hurlements la fit sursauter.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû y être habituée, c'était le fond sonore presque permanent de son nouveau lieu de vie.

Mais dans ces hurlements là, elle avait l'impression de reconnaître une _voix_.

Une voix aimée, désirée, chérie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller.

C'est ce qu'_ils_ attendaient d'elle, justement, qu'elle craque. _Ils _voulaient qu'elle les supplie, qu'elle en vienne à tout dire, à trahir les siens, l'Ordre… Harry.

Jamais. Jamais elle ne leur cèderait. _Ils_ pouvaient la tuer, et d'ailleurs_, ils_ avaient commencé à la faire mourir à petits feux. Elle savait très bien que c'était une stratégie de leur part. Elle n'était pas stupide.

L'abandon dans lequel _ils_ la laissaient, sa solitude, c'était là leur stratégie mesquine et destructrice. A moins qu'ils l'aient tout simplement oubliée après l'avoir jetée là, dans ce cachot.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, dans cette caverne, le bras enfermé dans la main de fer de cette fausse Luna, elle n'avait vu quasiment personne.

Un Mangemort masqué l'avait aussitôt désarmée, tandis que la jeune fille qui l'avait piégée et dont le visage se transformait à vue d'œil disparaissait dans un ricanement sinistre, avant qu'elle ait pu l'identifier.

Deux autres Mangemorts étaient apparus et l'avait conduite dans ce cachot.

Bien que sombre et humide, il n'était pas mal aménagé. Etonnée, elle avait découvert un lit presque douillet, un bureau, une chaise, un fauteuil et une armoire dans laquelle elle avait rangé le linge de rechange qu'on lui avait donné peu de temps après.

Visiblement, tout était prévu pour un enfermement de longue durée.

Elle avait vite compris qu'il était aussi inutile de poser des questions que de se rebeller. On n' avait pas répondu à ses interrogations, et quand elle s'était énervée, un des Mangemorts l'avait fait taire d'un sort de mutisme.

L'inactivité, voilà ce qui était le plus dur à supporter. Elle n'avait aucun livre, ni parchemin ni plume, et ses seules occupations étaient de manger ce qu'on lui apportait, de se laver dans la bassine qu'on mettait à sa disposition, et d'écouter les cris qui résonnaient dans les interminables couloirs.

Cris de prisonniers, cris de Mangemorts…Sanglots, supplications… Injures, rires grossiers.

Elle ne voulait pas se boucher les oreilles. Elle voulait pouvoir reconnaître les voix. _Sa_ voix…

Au début, elle s'était étonnée qu'on la traitât aussi « bien ».

Au moment où elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, lorsque la fausse Luna avait brusquement agrippé son bras après l'avoir entraînée dans cette ruelle déserte sous prétexte de lui révéler une "chose extraordinaire "(ce qui n'avait rien d'insolite de la part de Luna), elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de terrible.

Elle s'était vue face à Voldemort, torturée, violée. Tuée.

Mais on ne lui avait rien infligé de pire que ce désarmement et ce sort de mutisme , qui ne s'etait guère prolongé.

Le lendemain de son « arrivée », elle avait reçu la visite de Lucius Malefoy. Elle l'avait reconnu sous son masque à son timbre de voix caractéristique. Derrière lui, un Mangemort masqué, plus petit et plus fin, s'était tenu immobile durant tout l'entretien.

Car il fallait bien parler d'_entretien_. Il n'y avait pas eu d'interrogatoire ni d'affrontement verbal d'aucune sorte. L'homme avait été presque courtois malgré les insultes qu'elle lui avait d'abord envoyées à la figure.

Elle ne pouvait oublier qui lui avait généreusement remis le journal intime de Voldemort, lors de sa première année.

Il lui avait dit simplement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait d'elle une collaboration entière et sans détour, et que si elle refusait, elle risquait de mettre en danger des personnes qu'elle aimait.

Quand elle avait voulu savoir en quoi consistait cette « collaboration », il avait répondu qu'elle en saurait plus d'ici quelque temps, mais qu'elle devait d'abord se faire à l'idée de _travailler_ avec eux pour un monde meilleur dans lequel la magie serait reconnue à sa juste valeur.

Elle avait éclaté d'un rire sans joie, et n'avait rien dit de plus.

Depuis, elle était seule.

L'inquiétude la rongeait. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et rien d'autre que sa montre pour lui rappeler le moment de la journée ou de la nuit où elle se trouvait.

Il lui était impossible de dormir. Pendant des heures, elle se tournait et se retournait entre ses draps, laissant ses larmes couler librement.

A voix basse, elle parlait à Harry, elle sentait sur elle le regard tendre et attentif de ses yeux magnifiques.

Elle revivait les doux moments où il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, leurs courses dans la forêt, leurs rires et leurs baisers.

Elle le revoyait passer une main négligente dans ses cheveux toujours en désordre, elle sentait sous ses doigts sa joue lisse qu'elle avait si souvent caressée, et contemplait l'ombre que ses longs cils noirs jetaient sur ses pommettes .

Elle le voyait voler sur son balai, si gracieux et souple.

Puis elle tentait de repousser les nouvelles images qui se présentaient. Harry se tordant de douleur. Harry frappé, humilié, blessé.

Harry immobile, sans vie.

Mais non, elle devenait folle. Harry était fort. Harry vaincrait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

* * *

Le matin du troisième jour de sa captivité, après qu'elle eut mangé le frugal petit déjeuner que le Mangemort taciturne habituel lui apportait, et tenté de rafraîchir son visage en feu, elle se mit à marcher dans son cachot, comme elle le faisait plusieurs heures par jour afin de garder un corps alerte, prêt à réagir .

Un fauve en cage…

Elle avait l'espoir aussi qu'un peu de fatigue physique l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil.

Que le bruit de ses pas amortirait l'écho des cris qui lui vrillaient les oreilles.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant le bruit des serrures. Quelqu'un entrait.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la porte.

Un Mangemort s'avançait, masqué, et elle crut reconnaître à sa silhouette fine celui qui, la veille, était resté dans l'ombre de Lucius Malefoy.

Il abaissa son capuchon et retira son masque. Drago. Drago qui la défiait de son regard froid.

Elle hésita un instant. Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de se jeter sur lui et de lui arracher sa baguette ? Il n'était guère costaud…

Avant qu'elle se décidât, comme s'il avait deviné son intention, il sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa vers elle. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence.

Il n'avait pas bonne mine. Ses yeux pâles, légèrement injectés de sang, étaient cernés et ses joues maigres, sans couleur. Sa main tremblait légèrement en tenant la baguette. "Je ne dois pas être au meilleur de ma forme, moi non plus " Songea Ginny avec amertume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Finit-elle par demander sèchement, étonnée que sa voix fonctionne encore après une aussi longue mise au chômage technique.

Il eut un mince sourire. Il y avait dans ce regard soutenu, qui la parcourait de la tête aux pieds, quelque chose de désagréable, de provocant.

-Je suis venu voir si tu ne manquais de rien. Proposa-t'il sans quitter son sourire sournois.

-Quelle sollicitude ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part !

Et pour appuyer l'insolence de sa réponse, elle fit quelques pas et s'assit dans le fauteuil en croisant les bras.

Drago avança, hésitant légèrement, la baguette toujours levée.

-Es-tu satisfaite de la manière dont tu es traitée ?

-Dis donc, qui est-ce qui t'envoie pour me poser des questions pareilles ?

-Réponds à ma question ! Je t'en dirai plus ensuite.

Elle étouffa un rire amer dans ses mains, cachant un instant son visage. Puis elle redressa la tête :

-Comment pourrais-je être _satisfaite_ ? On m'a arrachée à ceux que j'aime. Je n'ai rien à lire, pas un parchemin pour écrire, je suis enfermée sous terre et je ne vois que des hommes masqués complètement autistes. Mais à part ça, tout va bien !

Bizarrement, elle crut déceler dans l'expression du garçon autre chose que le mépris dont il la gratifiait habituellement.

Une lueur d'intérêt.

-Tu as de quoi manger ? On ne t'a pas maltraitée ? questionna-t'il encore.

Stupéfaite, elle le dévisagea sans rien dire. Puis comme il attendait une réponse, elle hocha simplement la tête.

-Bien. Je voulais m'en assurer personnellement. De toute manière, tu manges certainement plus à ta faim ici que chez tes miséreux de parents !

Ginny frémit sous l'insulte.

-Je reconnais bien là ton intelligence et ta délicatesse légendaires ! S'écria-t'elle avec mépris.

Puis elle ajouta pour elle-même : « Comme si cette face de rat pouvait changer sa manière de se comporter. Plutôt espérer que les trolls dansent avec les sirènes… »

Elle crut que Malfoy allait lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce, mais il vint s'asseoir sans rien dire sur la chaise non loin de la jeune fille. Il l'observait comme un biologiste observe la souris piégée avant de commencer ses premières expériences.

-Ecoute, Malefoy! Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce que je fais ici. Vous ne m'avez certainement pas kidnappée pour me faire profiter d'une cure de re-nutrition ! Finit-elle par attaquer. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir parler civilement avec cet individu.

- Eh, ne t'énerve pas ! Fit-il sur un ton condescendant. Tu as certainement compris que tu es un _otage_, et que ta captivité nous permet d'obtenir des …des choses que nous aurions plus de difficultés à obtenir sans ce moyen de pression.

-A savoir ?

Il croisa les jambes d'un air volontairement dégagé et lâcha sans la regarder :

-Des _concessions_ de la part du monde magique. Et…

-Et ?

-Et Potter. Tu te doutes bien que Potter, en bon défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, ne pouvait pas ne pas …intervenir !

Il avait craché les derniers mots avec dégoût, son visage pâle déformé par la haine.

Le cœur battant, Ginny essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon de toile.

-Qu'a fait Harry ? Où est-il ?

Drago eut un rire méchant .

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Ginny.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Réponds à ma question !

Malefoy se leva vivement et fit quelques pas en balançant négligemment sa baguette. Puis il se tourna brusquement vers elle.

-Pour je ne sais quelle raison, le Lord Sombre tient à ce que Potter soit vivant entre ses mains. Je ne comprends pas l'importance qu'il donne à ce… balafré.

Ginny se retint de répliquer. Elle attendit. Drago semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur, et besoin de se confier. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus.

-J'aurais cru que notre maître le tuerait dès que Potter se pointerait. Bizarrement, _Il_ le garde en vie. Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître qu'ils l'ont mis dans un triste état. Ils n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuiller…

Il avait achevé avec un sourire rêveur qui mit Ginny hors d'elle. En un bond, elle fut debout, tout près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il est ici ? Ils le torturent, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Drago s'accentua.

-Le survivant n'est plus qu'une loque qui implore grâce en rampant aux pieds de notre Maître. Articula-t'il lentement, avec un plaisir évident.

-Tu mens. Jamais Harry ne ferait ça.

-Crois moi si tu veux. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Révulsée, Ginny se précipita sur le jeune Mangemort. Mais il fut plus rapide. Le maléfice d'entrave partit aussitôt, la jetant à terre. Il murmura ensuite un autre sort qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle s'aperçut qu'il lui était soudain impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle gisait au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, molle, incapable de commander à aucun de ses muscles.

Il la dominait en souriant. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il la fit léviter jusqu'au lit. Puis s'asseyant à côté , il se pencha au-dessus d'elle sans la libérer du sort qui la maintenait aussi vulnérable. Elle se sentit paniquer quand il approcha son visage tout près du sien. Elle sentit avec dégoût son souffle contre sa joue, porteur d'une nette odeur d'alcool.

- Sache bien ceci, Ginny Weasley. Tu es à ma merci. Potter ne peut plus rien pour toi. Et il vaut mieux pour toi l'oublier désormais. Je peux faire de toi ce qui me plaît. Et si tu désires quelque chose, c'est à moi que tu dois t'adresser…

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis il avança une main et caressa du doigt la base du cou de la jeune fille, là où palpitaient les battements de son cœur affolé, dans l'échancrure de la chemise. Cette jolie chemise qu'elle avait achetée chez Mme Guipure, juste avant sa rencontre avec Luna, et qu'elle avait été si fière de montrer à son amie…

-Ensemble, nous pourrons faire de grandes choses… Chuchota-t'il en suivant le contour de sa mâchoire.

Puis comme à regret, le garçon s'écarta et se remit sur pieds, la laissant avachie sur le lit, toujours impuissante, pour regagner la porte du cachot d'un pas rapide.

- Je reviendrai te voir très bientôt. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu sais qui a le pouvoir à présent !

Et après l'avoir libérée d'un mouvement de baguette, il sortit .

* * *

_Alors, vous êtes allés jusqu'au bout? Si vous avez envie de connaître les projets de Voldemort et ce qui se passe dans la tête de Lucius, cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu et écrivez le moi... Quoi, du chantage? Mais c'est bien de cela dont il est question dans cette histoire, non?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Un immense merci à mes trois héroïques revieweuses! Allez lire la fic géniale **d'Alecto89**, " La deuxième guerre de l'ombre",que vous trouverez sur mon profil ( Auteurs favoris). Un mot pour **Nyo** maintenant. Bien sûr que çà m'intéresse, ce que tu en penses! De quelle confrontation veux-tu parler? Harry/ Voldemort ou Harry/ Lucius, ou encore Harry/Ginny? Bref, tu t'impatientes. Que veux-tu, j'aime prendre mon temps pour donner une cohérence à l'histoire. _

_Bon, rendez-vous en bas de la page, j'ai une question à vous poser. Bonne lecture! _

CHAPITRE 5

**LA VRAIE FAUSSE PROPHETIE**

-Reprenons cette petite conversation là où nous l'avions laissée, mes amis!

Souriant et affable, le Maître paraissait jubiler. Il y avait longtemps que son visage squelettique n'avait semblé aussi serein.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était éclairée de nombreuses torches et dans la cheminée brûlait un feu ardent. Les lambris de bois, les livres qui remplissaient les rayonnages, le plancher clair , tout cela lui donnait un aspect presque chaleureux, malgré l'absence de fenêtre.

Assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, son grand corps maigre enveloppé d'une luxueuse cape de velours noir, Voldemort avait réuni autour de lui ses favoris.

Ils occupaient d'autres fauteuils, moins imposants que celui du Maître.

Un peu en retrait, debout près de la cheminée, se tenait Pettigrew, son visage bouffi secoué régulièrement de tics nerveux.

Nagini, le grand serpent, était enroulé devant le feu et semblait dormir.

Le Maître venait de congédier un groupe de dix Mangemorts qui lui avaient fait le compte rendu d'une expédition au village de N destinée à renflouer les caisses, les stocks alimentaires, et à affaiblir le Ministère.

Lestrange et Mc Nair en avaient été les meneurs. Tout s'était bien passé, on avait fait main basse sur une importante quantité de provisions et sur différents objets de valeur, les moldus avaient été pour certains massacrés, pour d'autres terrorisés , et deux aurors capturés. On était déjà en train de les interroger.

Satisfait, Jedusor goûtait un repos qu'il estimait être bien mérité. Il préférait utiliser cette pièce intime et conviviale pour ses petits entretiens privés, plutôt que la grande salle à colonnes qui servait normalement aux rassemblements et aux annonces officielles.

Décidément, ce nouveau Quartier Général , véritable cité souterraine, était parfait, vaste, fonctionnel, et absolument impossible à découvrir pour tout non initié.

Le Maître était tête nue, et son crâne luisait dans l'éclat des flammes. Ses yeux rouges allaient de l'un à l'autre de ses auditeurs tandis qu'il leur parlait. Il tenait un verre d'alcool dans une de ses longues mains, et il contemplait par moments les jeux de lumière à travers le liquide doré. Ses fidèles l'écoutaient respectueusement, osant parfois une remarque ou une question.

-Voyez-vous, j'en étais persuadé avant même de consulter cette devineresse. C'est évidemment pour cette raison que Dumbledore tenait la prophétie secrète.**IL NE VOULAIT PAS ADMETTRE SON CONTENU **! Et il en a donné une fausse version à Potter. Car celle que le gamin nous a révélée sous véritasérum est évidemment falsifiée !

-Maître, pardonnez moi mon impudence, mais comment pouvez vous en être si sûr ? Demanda Bellatrix Lestrange en battant de ses lourdes paupières, après avoir aspiré voluptueusement une longue bouffée de sa cigarette .

-Il est clair que ce garçon , marqué d'ailleurs involontairement par moi comme mon égal, est destiné à me _seconder _et non à me tuer. Certes, à terme, il aurait pu me vaincre, comme le dit le début authentique de cette prophétie. Il a toutes mes capacités. Nul ne m'a jamais autant ressemblé.

Et Voldemort trempa avec délices ses lèvres inexistantes dans son verre de Whisky.

-Si je puis me permettre, my Lord, il me semble que vous surestimez Potter. Mise à part sa facilité à parler Fourchelangue, je ne vois guère dans quel domaine il pourrait prétendre vous égaler.

-Ah ! Séverus, Séverus… Tu gardes ta vieille rancœur contre James Potter, et tu l'as reportée sur son fils. Reconnais que ce garçon a une force de caractère peu commune, et des dons magiques exceptionnels ! Ne sens tu pas cette _aura extraordinaire_ quand tu l'approches ?

Une lueur dangereuse s'était allumée dans les yeux rouges. Snape , qui ne l'avait pas remarquée, fit une grimace dubitative, tandis que Bellatrix laissait claquer sa langue.

-Oh, my Lord, ce gamin vous a littéralement envoûté. A votre place, je me méfierais !

Voldemort eut un petit rire grinçant, puis il se tourna vers Malefoy :

-Tu ne dis rien, Lucius. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Malefoy s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je ne sais qu'en penser, My Lord. Si cette devineresse que vous avez consultée est digne de confiance…

-Je viens d' aller tout exprès en Roumanie pour la revoir, alors tu penses bien que c'est parce que ma confiance en elle dépasse largement celle que m'inspire cette vieille chouette de Trelawney, dont d'ailleurs on a déformé les propos !

-Et elle vous a prédit que Potter est destiné à devenir… votre _bras droit_ ?

-Très exactement, Lucius. Voici les termes de la prophétie, qu'elle a prononcée au beau milieu d'une transe on ne peut plus réelle, je te le garantis :

Et Voldemort prit un ton solennel pour déclamer, en levant son long doigt maigre :

_-«Quand le jour sera venu, l'enfant que tu as marqué comme ton égal se dressera à tes côtés pour continuer et achever la **G**rande **OE**uvre, le Renouveau du monde magique. _» D'ailleurs Queudver peut témoigner , il était avec moi là-bas !

Pettigrew se rengorgea et avança d'un pas.

-Elle était extrêmement convaincante ! Appuya- t'il d'une voix empressée et ridiculement servile.

-S'il en est ainsi, Maître, il nous faudra convertir Potter. Il n'a pas l'air d'envisager l'avenir sous cet angle. Glissa prudemment Malefoy.

-Je sais Lucius, je sais. J'y ai déjà réfléchi, et comme je vous le disais à tous, je pense que nous devons commencer par la Marque. Vous savez tous à quel point c'est un engagement décisif. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour laisser ses fidèles digérer ses paroles. Puis il continua, toujours aussi enjoué : « Jusque là, il nous résistera, cela ne fait aucun doute. Nous devons donc faire une concession, afin qu'il ne _puisse faire autrement_ que de l'accepter. Nous ne pouvons appliquer la Marque que s'il est consentant. »

-Maître, il faudrait accéder aux quatre volontés de ce gamin ? S'indigna Bellatrix.

-Laisse moi finir, ma belle. Volontairement, je vous ai empêchés de lui donner à voir sa petite amie pour l'instant. Il brûle certainement d'inquiétude à son sujet. Amenons la devant lui, laissons les même se parler. Mais faisons lui promettre auparavant qu'il acceptera d'être marqué en échange de cette faveur.

Snape ne put retenir un ricanement.

-Il n'adhèrera jamais à un tel échange. Il refusera au dernier moment, même s'il s'engage avant.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Contra Malefoy en regardant Voldemort du coin de l'œil. Le gamin est on ne peut plus honnête, s'il promet, il tiendra parole.

-Sur ce point au moins, il ne vous ressemble pas, Maître ! Gloussa effrontément Bellatrix.

Mais il semblait que le temps où Voldemort distribuait les _Doloris_ aussi facilement que des Bons Points était révolu , car le Maître ne releva pas la remarque ironique de la Mangemorte. Ses yeux rouges restaient fixés sur Lucius, comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre le fil de ses pensées.

-Bien parlé , Lucius! D'ailleurs, si vous avez un doute, vous autres, nous pouvons faire l'inverse. Qu'il prenne la Marque, et sa récompense sera de voir enfin sa petite amie !

Ravi de sa propre proposition, Voldemort partit d'un éclat de rire terrifiant, tandis que Bellatrix et Snape échangeaient un regard alarmé.

- Ecoute moi ! Continua –t'il à l'adresse de Lucius quand il se fut calmé. Je compte sur toi pour gagner sa confiance et lui faire accepter ce contrat. Je pense que tu es mieux habilité que ton fils pour jouer ce rôle.

-La tâche sera dure, mais je l'accepte volontiers pour vous donner raison, Maître.

-Avant tout, commence par le nourrir. Cà paraît idiot, mais il s'attachera à celui qui prendra soin de lui. J'ai appris qu'il a passé une enfance affamée et vide d'affection. C'est par là qu'il faut le prendre, crois- en mon expérience.

-Pardonnez moi encore une fois, my Lord, mais comment s'est-il comporté après qu'il ait révélé le contenu de la prophétie ? Demanda Bellatrix, l'œil allumé d'une curiosité avide.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard glacial.

-J'ai moi-même effacé de sa mémoire le moment de ses aveux. Il ne se souvient de rien, il est persuadé d'avoir résisté jusqu'au bout.

-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous comprendre, Maître ! Protesta la femme, déçue.

-Allons, Bella, mets toi à la place de ce garçon ! Rétorqua Jedusor en feignant de ne pas voir la grimace de la femme. Il est persuadé que nous ne connaissons que le début de sa prophétie. Cela lui paraîtra donc logique que nous cherchions à lui faire gagner notre cause.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là, Maître ?

-Eh bien ! Il pense que nous ne savons pas que, selon sa prophétie _erronée_, je dois mourir de sa main et donc il peut comprendre que nous décidions maintenant de lui faire confiance !

- En disant cela, vous reconnaissez vous même à quel point il est dangereux ! Il nous considère comme des imbéciles, des naïfs !Osa encore Bellatrix en clignant de l'œil vers Snape. « La raison dit clairement qu'il faut l'éliminer. »

Jedusor eut un geste impatient de la main. Son regard s'était encore durci s'il était possible.

-Oh, je t'ai expliqué que j'ai _besoin_ de lui, Bella.

-Vous ne manquez pourtant pas de jeunes disciples doués et prêts à mourir pour vous, Maître.

-Tu ne veux pas comprendre, Severus, que Potter est un superbe défi pour moi. Articula Voldemort , soudain pédagogue. Quand il sera à mes côtés, tout le monde magique nous suivra. Il est un symbole irremplaçable, nul ne pourra nous résister. Dumbledore n'est plus là pour chercher à le ramener à lui. En le prenant dans le sens du poil, nous n'aurons pas de mal à le persuader que notre cause est la bonne.

-Vous semblez oublier qu'il n'a qu'une idée en tête : accomplir _sa_ prophétie en vengeant ses parents.

De sa main osseuse, Voldemort saisit brutalement le bras de Snape qui tressaillit.

-Je ne l'oublie pas, Severus. Et je comprends fort bien cette réaction. Elle est toute à son honneur. Nous nous devons de lui faire renoncer à ce désir de vengeance pour se tourner vers l 'avenir. Il faudra lui révéler, dans quelques temps, la _véritable_ prophétie.

- En attendant, vous êtes en danger, my Lord. Vous, et nous également ! Se sentit obligé d'argumenter Malefoy.

-Allons, Lucius, nous ne sommes plus des débutants ! Nous pouvons nous défendre face à un gamin désarmé. Vois-tu, en ce qui me concerne, je ne redoute plus grand chose de lui…Et j'ai pris de nombreuses précautions pour qu'il soit difficile- voire impossible, d'attenter à ma vie.

Il s'interrompit tandis que Lucius souriait, flatté, puis continua sur un ton rêveur , les mains jointes sur ses genoux:

-A présent, je suis fatigué de la guerre. J'aspire à quitter l'ombre pour vivre à la lumière. Je voudrais pouvoir enseigner, transmettre. Mon rêve est de former de jeune sorciers d'élite, capables de… A propos, où en est-on avec la petite Weasley ? Elle doit être intéressante, elle aussi, dans un autre genre…

-Mon fils s'en charge, Maître. Et il semble y… prendre plaisir.

Le visage squelettique de Voldemort se déforma en un sourire entendu.

-Parfait. S'il la trouve à son goût, il n'en sera que plus motivé et plus persuasif. Lucius, va trouver notre jeune prisonnier, nourris le et parle lui de notre marché. Tu feras un ambassadeur idéal. Viens ensuite me faire ton rapport !

Sans un mot, Lucius se leva et s'inclina devant le Maître avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

* * *

Une étrange excitation s'était emparée de lui.

Il n'aurait jamais osé demander lui même au Maître la charge de cette mission. Mais à présent que par chance - mais était-ce bien une chance ?- elle lui incombait , il se sentait transporté d'allégresse.

Il était temps qu'il fît la lumière sur cet état de fait. Il ne devait plus se mentir à lui même.

Que ressentait-il exactement ?

Cinq ans plus tôt, il avait rencontré le très jeune Harry Potter pour la première fois, à la librairie Fleury & Bott. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'effet que le jeune garçon avait produit sur lui. Le regard extraordinaire de ses grands yeux verts, la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire, la grâce étrange de tout son être l'avaient déjà impressionné à l'époque.

Les goûts d'esthète de Lucius, hérités d'une éducation noble et raffinée, le portaient depuis toujours vers le Beau, le Rare…Son œil d'expert repérait avec délectation les objets, les personnes qui _sortaient du lot_, qui méritaient son attention. Il n'avait de cesse alors de les attirer à lui , puis de les posséder .

Au mois de juin de cette même année scolaire, suite à la mauvaise tournure qu'avait pris finalement l'expérience qu'il avait lancée en donnant le Journal Intime du Maître à la petite Weasley, il avait été remis en présence du jeune Potter. C'était lui d'ailleurs qui avait fait capoter ce qui aurait pu sinon aboutir à la chute de Dumbledore et l'avènement d'un Ordre Nouveau à Poudlard.

Le jeune insolent ne s'était pas contenté de faire échouer son projet et de le mettre en péril devant le Directeur. Il avait osé ensuite libérer son elfe Dobby en usant d'un procédé digne du plus perfide des Serpentards. Bien que furieux au point d'avoir désiré l'assassiner sur le champ, Lucius avait dû admettre ensuite que les qualités de courage et de perspicacité du jeune sorcier étaient à la hauteur de ses qualités physiques, loin au-dessus de celles de son propre fils….

Il y avait eu ensuite le Tournoi des trois sorciers , et la soirée dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Potter avait presque 15 ans. Il avait embelli, il resplendissait du charme de l'adolescence.

On ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était comporté ce soir là avec héroïsme.

Lucius avait frissonné de plaisir quand il l'avait vu ainsi ligoté à la pierre tombale, ses grands yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Mais il n'avait pu savourer ce moment, il devait rester sur ses gardes, la situation était extrêmement dangereuse, le Maître étant tout occupé de sa propre « renaissance » et plus que méfiant vis à vis de ses Mangemorts qu'il accusait de trahison.

Cependant, l'image du garçon l'avait hanté longtemps, et quand il l'avait revu au Ministère un an plus tard , encore plus séduisant, il était si troublé qu'il avait eu un mal fou à garder son sang froid, à brandir sa baguette sans trembler.…

Mais Potter, une fois encore, avait réussi à leur damer le pion, à lui et à ses acolytes, d'une manière si brillante que c'en était humiliant. Et lui, le grand Lucius Malefoy, avait échoué lamentablement, et s'était vu traîné à Azkaban comme un minable.

La fascination s'était alors transformée en haine pure, du moins l'avait-il pensé alors. Comment ce jeune impudent avait-il osé ? Son indignation justifiait le fait qu'il fût obsédé par le garçon.

Alors que Lucius croupissait dans son cachot, l'image du jeune Potter venait régulièrement occuper ses pensées. Il se voyait lui faisant subir les pires tortures, les humiliations les plus cruelles.

Il l'imaginait le suppliant, nu et blessé, l'écume aux lèvres, se traînant à ses pieds…

Et parfois dans des postures plutôt… inconvenantes, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Tandis qu'aucune pensée pour Narcissa ne se présentait à lui, ces images là,terriblement excitantes, lui avaient permis de passer plus rapidement et plus agréablement ses mois de captivité .

Il ruminait sa vengeance. Et à sa libération, il avait accepté avec joie de participer au projet de kidnapping qui devait amener Potter dans les filets du Lord Noir.

Comme prévu, le jeune homme s'était aussitôt livré, cela avait été presque trop facile. Il avait été si vite désarmé, si fragile, si démuni !

Lucius l'avait eu de nombreuses fois à sa merci. Il l'avait torturé sans état d'âme, le garçon avait gémi, pleuré, haleté, râlé. Mais jamais supplié ni cédé.

Et force lui était de constater qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le plaisir escompté.

Peut-être parce que Potter n'était pas, comme dans ses rêves, totalement dévêtu, pieds et poings enchaînés au mur, se contorsionnant maladroitement pour échapper à son fouet, à ses mains, à….

Lucius n'avait pas voulu, ou pas osé, faire coïncider la réalité avec son imagination débridée.

Pourtant, Malefoy n'avait jamais éprouvé de scrupules à user et abuser des victimes qui passaient entre ses mains et pour lesquelles il ressentait une quelconque attirance. Filles ou garçons, moldus , cracmols, sang-de-bourbe, il en avait soumis beaucoup à ses caprices immoraux. Il fallait bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps !

Etait-ce l'autorité naturelle du jeune Potter qui lui en imposait ? Ou l'importance que le garçon avait aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Il fallait dire aussi à sa propre décharge qu'il était toujours accompagné de Snape, lequel ne paraissait nullement animé des mêmes fantasmes vis à vis du jeune captif.

Bien heureusement, d'ailleurs ! Et puis quoi encore ! Lucius n'avait nul besoin d' un rival en la matière.

Mais à présent, Voldemort semblait avoir modifié ses projets pour le jeune Potter, comme si, à son tour, le Mage Noir reconnaissait les qualités et le potentiel du garçon.

Et lui, Lucius, était maintenant seul maître à bord. C'était _lui_ que le Lord avait choisi comme « ambassadeur », lui donnant par là ce qu'il pouvait interpréter comme un « feu vert ».

Il devait convaincre Harry. Par la douceur...La notion était vague, et les idées ne manquaient pas à Lucius quant aux moyens de persuasion.

Cà ne serait pas facile cependant. Il était hors de question qu'il changeât de comportement instantanément. Il devait se montrer dur, inflexible, malgré le désir qu'il éprouvait de…

Oui, étrangement, il avait envie de voir des couleurs revenir sur les joues émaciées du garçon. De voir se rallumer la flamme de son regard. De voir ce pli amer et tendu de souffrance quitter ses lèvres douces. De voir de l'étonnement, de la reconnaissance se dessiner sur son visage.

Devenait-il sentimental ?

Lucius s'adressa brièvement au jeune esclave cracmol qui le suivait presque partout, prêt à exécuter la moindre de ses volontés.

Le jeune homme revint peu après , portant une cruche d'eau fraîche et une miche de pain.

Lucius s'en saisit , congédia l'esclave d'un mouvement de tête et s'approcha du cachot de Potter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas. Allongé en chien de fusil sur le sol crasseux, le garçon faisait face à la porte. Même dans cette position d'abandon et de faiblesse, son corps était empreint d'une grâce incroyable. Ses cheveux dissimulaient en grande partie son visage Il paraissait dormir.

-Ouvre moi cette porte, Gary ! Ordre du Maître ! Lança Malefoy au surveillant qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir.

Le gardien s'exécuta. Se forçant au calme, Lucius pénétra dans le cachot.

* * *

Dans le couloir sombre qui menait au quartier des favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Snape se hâtait, dans l'espoir de rattraper Bellatrix. Elle avait quitté la bibliothèque avant lui, et il tenait absolument à lui parler . Cela serait impossible une fois qu'elle serait enfermée avec son ivrogne de mari dans leur appartement.

Il l'aperçut au détour du dernier couloir et l'appela sans trop élever la voix. Il ne tenait pas à ameuter tout le quartier.

Elle l'entendit et s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

-Severus ? Que …

-Ecoute, Bella, j'ai … Quelques mots à te dire… murmura Snape légèrement essouflé.

-Euh … Tu veux faire çà ici ?

-Viens chez moi si tu veux.

-Non, je dois rentrer. Rodolphus m'attend. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. » Dis moi vite ce que tu as à me dire. Le couloir est désert. »

Snape s'approcha encore de la femme et se pencha vers elle. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête.

-Que penses-tu de ce que nous avons entendu ce soir ? Dit-il à voix basse.

-Je suis consternée , bien sûr. Comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape avala sa salive. Un tremblement de fureur agitait ses lèvres minces.

-Je n'ai pas souffert pendant des années pour entendre des propos aussi insensés !

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive au Maître, Severus. Depuis qu'il est revenu de Roumanie, il est changé.

-C'est cette stupide nouvelle prophétie…

-Et il s'est entiché du gamin, c'est évident.

-Il est prêt à nous écraser pour l'élever à ses côtés. Nous ne pouvons accepter cela. Plutôt mourir.

-Il n'y a qu'à éliminer le gosse. Avec tes potions, Sev, tu dois pouvoir nous faire…

-Impossible. Trop dangereux. Nous devons réfléchir à quelque chose de plus subtil.

-Entendu. Je te promets de penser à un plan d'action. Et… Lucius ?

-Ne lui en parle pas, Bella. Il ne me paraît pas très net. Je ne sais pas de quel côté il est.

Un bruit de pas se rapprochait, semblant venir de toutes les directions à la fois.

La Mangemorte acquiesça vivement puis pressa le coude de Snape avant de s'éloigner à pas rapides. Faisant aussitôt tournoyer ses robes noires, l'ancien maître des potions fit demi -tour pour rejoindre ses propres quartiers…

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Y a-t'il parmi vous quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner les années de naissance et de mort de James et Lily ( je pense que ce sont les mêmes pour les deux, n'est-ce pas)? Je suis une grande flemmarde, et j'en ai besoin pour la suite. Je sais que vous devez être plus doués que moi pour le calcul et les déductions subtiles. Merci!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Je remercie chaleureusement **Nepheria, C, 666Naku et BP Horadus** pour leurs reviews. Allez tous lire **"Le syndrome d'Horadus",** la fic géniale de BP Horadus (lien dans mes auteurs favoris, sur mon profil). Je pense avoir répondu aux reviews directement, mais il s'est passé des trucs bizarres sur ce site ces derniers temps. On ne recevait plus les alertes de reviews, par exemple._

_Malheureusement, aucun de vous ne paraît connaître les années de naissance et de décès de Lily et James. Je crois qu'ils ont été assassinés en 81, non? Mais l'année de leur naissance...Bon, il va falloir que je me débrouille toute seule._

_Je continuerai à poster le mercredi (et non le jeudi, comme je l'avais écrit par erreur), mais je ne pourrai pas mettre à jour la semaine prochaine...J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! (Ca serait bien, au contraire! Ca voudrait dire que vous êtes accros!)_

_Assez de blablas, voici la suite. On raccroche le prologue... La boucle est bouclée..._

**CHAPITRE SIX**

**ACCOMPLIR UNE MISSION **

Drago Malefoy se tenait une fois de plus devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés avec soin, la mine réjouie, il semblait impatient. Bizarrement, il n'était pas venu seul cette fois, Théodore Nott l'accompagnait.

Ne sachant si elle devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de cette nouveauté, Ginny s'était assise dès que les deux garçons étaient entrés dans le cachot.

Elle s'attendait à être très vite stupéfixiée ou réduite à l'état de poupée de chiffon, comme Drago ne manquait pas de le lui faire subir à chacune de ses visites. Il pouvait ensuite à sa guise déblatérer devant elle, ce qui ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Il se laissait aller souvent à des confidences qui lui en avaient déjà appris beaucoup sur ce qu'était la vie dans l'ombre de Voldemort…

Là où les choses empiraient, c'était lorsqu'il accompagnait ses discours de gestes déplacés. Il commençait en général par caresser ses cheveux ou ranger une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, mais peu à peu, il s'enhardissait et se mettait à la tripoter ou à embrasser ses lèvres plus ou moins timidement, comme si elle n'était effectivement qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Le dégoût soulevait le cœur de la jeune fille pendant les longues heures qui suivaient ces visites, et elle essayait de se représenter mentalement le visage de Harry, comme pour se laver de la souillure qu'elle ressentait après ces contacts.

Heureusement, Drago n'avait pas été bien loin dans ses attouchements jusqu'à présent, plus par couardise que par respect pour elle, lui semblait-il.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ce matin, Weasley ! Claironna Drago en se pavanant comme un jeune paon à la parade.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

-Je vais enfin entrer dans la cour des grands. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours muette.

-Théo et moi allons recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, ma jolie ! Insista-t'il en s'approchant d'elle, baguette à la main.

-Et alors ? Que veux-tu que çà me fasse ? Je pensais que tu étais déjà tatoué depuis belle lurette !

Il prit un ton mystérieux et solennel pour lui répondre :

-Sache que pour pouvoir entrer dans le cercle des _fidèles_ du Lord, il faut d'abord faire ses _preuves_. Cà n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-Encore faut-il en avoir envie !

-Ce que je vais t'annoncer maintenant va peut-être te faire passer le goût de la raillerie…Répliqua Drago, le ton soudain menaçant, tandis que Nott partait d'un léger ricanement.

Malgré elle, Ginny se sentit frémir. Décidément, elle était de plus en plus facilement atteinte par les rodomontades de ce jeune coq. Où était passée son ancienne combativité ? Non vraiment, elle n'attendait rien de bon venant de lui. Il profitait honteusement de sa vulnérabilité, et elle n'avait plus la force de résister…Elle avait beau tout faire pour paraître indifférente, ce fut pourtant un regard angoissé qu'elle leva vers son tourmenteur tandis qu'il articulait lentement, savourant son petit effet :

-Nous serons _trois_ à recevoir la Marque. Et devine _qui_ sera le _troisième_ ?

La gorge de Ginny se serra et elle fut incapable de répondre. Pour faire durer le plaisir, Drago se mit à marcher de long en large en silence. Nott la mine patibulaire, restait immobile, toisant la jeune fille d'un regard provocant.

-Mais oui, tu as bien deviné. Allez, dis le. _Qui_ sera le _troisième_ ? Finit par grincer Malefoy.

Il s'était rapproché de Ginny et saisit son menton, relevant son visage vers lui. Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle se dégageait avec colère.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu n'es pas fière de ton cher balafré ? Tu n'es pas heureuse qu'il rejoigne nos rangs, qu'il soit distingué par le Maître ?

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Réussit-elle à murmurer d'une voix brisée. Harry ne…

Drago éclata de rire et se tourna vers Théo.

-Tu vois, elle refuse de me croire. Elle nie même que Potter soit enfermé ici.

Nott haussa les épaules.

-Quand elle verra son avant-bras , elle sera bien forcée d'accepter la réalité ! Constata-t'il sobrement, jouant avec sa baguette.

-Hmmm…Je suis impatient de voir çà ! Potter à genoux devant le Maître, en train de baiser le bas de sa robe…

-Tais toi ! Cria Ginny, révoltée par le ton de l'apprenti Mangemort. Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire que de venir ici déverser ton fiel ?

-Je t'assure que le spectacle sera divertissant, n'est-ce pas Théo ? Ajouta Drago. Les deux garçons partirent d'un rire narquois, et la jeune fille se boucha ostensiblement les oreilles.

Drago refit quelques pas, allant jusqu'à la table sur laquelle traînait un livre ouvert. Dans sa grande générosité, il avait fait apporter à la jeune fille de la lecture, quelques romans et un ou deux manuels de Magie Noire. Il fit soudain volte-face.

-Bon maintenant, si tu veux bien Théo, laisse nous seuls ! Lança-t'il, l'expression de son visage devenue soudain gourmande. _Nous_ avons besoin de… d'intimité.

Et avec un sourire de crocodile, il agita sa baguette vers Ginny en marmonnant ce sort qu'il affectionnait depuis quelques temps. Elle s'affaissa aussitôt, réduite à une totale passivité.

Nott grimaça un sourire et, après une légère hésitation, tourna les talons et sortit.

* * *

Dans la cuisine du Terrier, Hermione aidait Molly à préparer le repas du soir.

Elles ne parlaient guère. De temps à autre, la plus âgée laissait échapper un long soupir. La plus jeune ne cessait de renifler et se mouchait toutes les deux minutes.

-Rémus aura peut-être des nouvelles fraîches tout à l'heure ? Hasarda la jeune fille sans quitter des yeux le saladier dans lequel elle était en train de mélanger une vinaigrette.

-Je l'espère, ma chérie… Trois jours que nous attendons, et toujours rien… Pas le moindre petit signe. Il y a de quoi désespérer !

La voix de Molly se brisa sur les derniers mots.

-J'essaye de me dire qu'il faut faire confiance à Harry…

-Confiance à Harry ? Mais comment veux-tu que… Oh, tu as raison, Hermione. Il est fort, n'est-ce pas ?. Il est tellement… Il vous a sortis plus d'une fois de situations si délicates… Mais… Sans Dumbledore…

La main de la pauvre femme tremblait violemment tandis qu'elle maintenait sa baguette au-dessus de la poêle dans laquelle sautaient des champignons.

La porte s'entrouvrit et une tête rousse apparut.

-Mmmm… Cà sent bon ici !

Un sourire forcé plaqué sur le visage, Ron avança vers sa mère et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa.

- Ce sont les champignons que nous avons cueillis ? Qu'est-ce que çà réduit ! Tu n'as pas un sort de démultiplication ?

-Oh Ron, comment as-tu le cœur à plaisanter ? Protesta sa mère avec un faible sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

- Mais je suis sérieux ! Si nous voulons résister efficacement au découragement ambiant, il faut absolument nous alimenter copieusement. Ces champignons ont fondu comme neige au soleil !Il faut faire quelque chose !

Hermione lui lança un regard désapprobateur tout en se mouchant une énième fois.

- Allez, arrête tes grands discours et viens m'aider à laver cette salade, puisque tu veux te rendre utile. Elle est pleine de boue.

Fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté, le garçon rejoignit la jeune fille qui lui mit un couteau dans les mains.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me rendre utile ! Marmonna –t'il avant de dire plus fort : « Il faudrait vraiment que tu m'apprennes des sorts de lavage et d'épluchage, maman. Quand j'essaye par moi-même, la salade sort déchiquetée et les légumes en bouillie. »

-J'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment, mon garçon ! Répondit sèchement Molly. Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je dois cueillir des tomates au jardin. Hermione, surveille les champignons !

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Ron murmura :

-J'en ai parlé à Fred et George. Ils pensent que c'est risqué, mais en même temps, ils nous comprennent et ils sont prêts à nous aider.

-Tu sais bien que le problème va être : que dire à tes parents ? Ils sont tellement terrorisés ! Ils ne nous laisseront jamais partir ! Hier soir encore, il y a eu cette expédition de Mangemorts à N. Ils ont tué une dizaine de moldus et capturé deux aurors !

-Il faudrait… Demander à quelqu'un de confiance, un adulte responsable, de nous accompagner.

Hermione secoua la tête, sceptique.

-Mais enfin, Ron, les parents ne veulent pas nous quitter des yeux ! Et on les comprend ! Continuons plutôt les recherches pour trouver qui est ce R.A.B. !

Ron plongea quelques feuilles de salade dans l'évier rempli d'eau, puis il se mit à les frotter distraitement.

- Disons leur que nous n'en pouvons plus… C'est la vérité, d'ailleurs. On est en prison ici. Je vais craquer, moi, si çà continue ! Faisons valoir par exemple qu'un petit séjour au bord de la mer nous ferait le plus grand bien ! On n'est pas obligés de dire où on va !

Comme Hermione se contentait de soupirer, Ron abandonna sa salade pour s'approcher d'elle et l'enlaçer, en évitant de la toucher de sa main trempée. Il posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Nous devons le faire pour Harry. Murmura-t'il à son oreille. Il a une mission à accomplir. S'il est dans l'incapacité de continuer, c'est à nous de reprendre le flambeau ! C'est ce que nous lui avons promis !

-Je sais tout çà, Ron, je suis la première à t'en avoir parlé. Mais nous devons être prudents et surtout… Comment convaincre nos parents de nous laisser quitter le Terrier ?

-Eh bien, ne leur demandons pas ! Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'a fait Harry !

-Ron ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Ne vois-tu pas dans quel état est ta mère en ce moment ? S'indigna Hermione en se dégageant de ses bras.

Dépité, il retourna à la table et reprit le couteau pour détacher de nouvelles feuilles.

-Ecoute, un jour ou l'autre, ils devront ouvrir les yeux et voir la réalité en face. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins !

Hermione soupira.

-Avec toi, on se demande… ! Mais elle se rapprocha de lui, leva le menton et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Ron sourit, absolument pas vexé. Il réfléchissait tout en maniant son couteau. Tout à coup, il le lâcha et saisit la jeune fille par le poignet.

-Je sais ! La solution ! Rémus !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'impatienta Hermione.

-Ecoute, parlons-en à Remus. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de venir avec nous. Et c'est un sorcier exceptionnel ! Allez, il suffit d'oser ! Et c'est toi, Hermione, qui vas te charger de lui en parler, n'est-ce pas, après le dîner, entre quatre yeux !

-Tiens, çà m'aurait étonnée… Tu ne crois pas qu'il a autre chose à faire, par les temps qui courent ?

-Pour l'instant, ils n'ont _aucun_ indice. Et tout le pays est sens-dessus-dessous, en vain. Disons lui que c'est une autre façon de se rendre utile !

-Je te trouve tout-à-coup bien subtil, pour un Griffondor…Elle réfléchit un instant. Puis elle ajouta pensivement : « Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? On peut toujours tenter le coup… ».

Ron la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, manquant renverser la poêle et bousculant Molly qui rentrait juste à cet instant, les mains pleines de tomates.

* * *

Le front plissé, Remus regardait tour à tour Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient assis tous les trois sur le banc du jardin, face au soleil qui disparaissait derrière la colline.

-Vous savez à quel point la situation est dangereuse ?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec une belle unisson.

-Vous avez pensé à vos parents ? Ron, ta mère pleure déjà ta sœur…Quant à Arthur…

-Je sais, Remus. Mais je n'en peux plus. Et nous avons promis à Harry…

-Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à moi de leur expliquer que vous avez l'intention d'aller …vous balader au bord de la mer ? Et que je propose d'être votre garde du corps ? Moi, un loup-garou notoire ?

-C'est-à dire que… Si c'est nous qui…

-Cà va, ne te fatigue pas. Ils vont penser que nous avons des désirs bien frivoles, vous ne croyez pas ? Et si je me porte garant pour vous, je me dois de vous ramener entiers à vos familles. Ce qui signifie qu'il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez dans des situations périlleuses.

-Aller à Godric's Hollow n'est pas particulièrement dangereux. Dit Hermione doucement. Nous voulons simplement voir les lieux, inspecter les ruines pour chercher un indice et nous recueillir sur la tombe des parents de Harry. C'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Nous étions dans les préparatifs quand Ginny…

Elle baissa la tête. Nerveusement, Rémus croisa, puis décroisa les mains.

-Vous savez que je ne suis jamais allé à Godric's Hollow. Grâce à tes recherches Hermione, on devrait trouver sans trop de difficulté. Mais tout cela est très hasardeux… Cependant, j'ai accepté de vous aider… A propos, peut-on mettre Tonks dans le coup ? La présence d'une auror pourrait se révéler utile !

Les deux jeunes le regardèrent, étonnés et ravis.

-Bon, je vois que l'idée vous plaît.

-Ce serait…génial de vous avoir tous les deux ! Et les parents seront plus faciles à convaincre ! S'exclama Hermione, les yeux illuminés par le soleil couchant.

-Bon ! Demain, vous préparez vos affaires ! Je pense que nous avons intérêt à fixer le départ pour après demain matin, le temps de prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Comme par exemple, de faire signer un ordre de mission pour Dora. Et puis, çà nous laisse du temps avant la pleine lune !

* * *

-Vous montrerez donc votre bonne volonté en répondant favorablement à la demande la plus pressante de notre maître, qui, soit dit en passant, vous fait un honneur immense : vous nous rejoindrez, nous les_ fidèles_, en acceptant que vous soit apposée… _la Marque des_ _Ténèbres._

Harry regardait Malefoy sans comprendre. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et sous le choc, il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se trouver assis. Il éprouvait soudain du mal à respirer, et dans un geste précipité et maladroit en raison de sa faiblesse, il fit passer son sweat-shirt au-dessus de sa tête pour se retrouver en chemise à petites manches. Malgré cela, il suffoquait.

Malefoy s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, une expression concernée sur le visage.

-Est-ce la proposition que je viens de vous faire qui vous met dans cet état ?

-Vous…Vous vous moquez de moi en parlant de m'apposer votre espèce de _tatouage_ ? Réussit à dire Harry d'une voix hachée en défiant Lucius du regard.

L'homme sourit sans perdre le calme qu'il avait si vite retrouvé.

-Je vous ai simplement exposé nos conditions, Potter. Vous semblez tenir à voir l'otage, la jeune Ginny Weasley. Nous tenons à ce que vous rejoigniez notre cause en recevant la Marque, ce qui, de notre point de vue, n'a rien d'avilissant, bien au contraire. N'est-ce pas un marché honnête ?

Harry, dont la respiration s'était calmée mais dont le front était à présent couvert de sueur, serra les poings rageusement.

-Vos méthodes de chantage sont ignobles. Je n'accepterai jamais de ramper devant Voldemort.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit exigé de vous des comportements aussi… extrêmes. Susurra ironiquement Lucius. Vous allez prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout çà, Potter. Je me doute que les choses ne se présentent pas de la manière que vous aviez prévue.

La voix de Lucius était étrangement douce. Soudain, il avança une main et, du bout du doigt, écarta une mèche noire qui collait au front moite du garçon.

-Je reviendrai vous voir d'ici peu. Sachez que les heures sont comptées, surtout pour votre jeune amie.

Harry le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se relevait et quittait le cachot de sa démarche souple et aristocratique, sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

……………

Révolté et désespéré, le jeune homme remonta ses genoux contre lui et cacha son visage dans ses bras. Des pensées confuses s'agitaient dans son esprit.

Il comprenait à présent : Ignorant la fin de la prophétie, Voldemort , au lieu de vouloir le tuer, avait décidé de l'asservir, de le soumettre. Il pourrait ainsi l'utiliser à des fins que Harry se refusait à imaginer.

Mais pourquoi Voldemort renonçait-il à connaître la fin de la prophétie ? Il n'était apparu que tout récemment, revenu d'un voyage dont Harry ignorait la destination, il ne l'avait guère torturé, et malgré la douleur atroce qu'il avait ressentie dans sa cicatrice, Harry avait survécu sans dommage aux _doloris_ du Mage Noir.

Peut-être avaient-ils fini par croire qu'il ne connaissait pas la prophétie, comme il se tuait à le leur répéter ?

Que faire ? Comment refuser ce marché ignoble sans mettre Ginny en danger ?

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi attendaient-ils d'avoir son accord. ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le contraindre, lui imprimer la Marque de force ?

Après tout, il s'était évanoui à plusieurs reprises au cours des séances de torture. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas profité de son comas pour le _marquer_ comme un mouton, s'ils tenaient tant que cela à ce qu'il porte ce tatouage répugnant? Il y avait certainement une –mauvaise- raison pour expliquer ces « égards » incompréhensibles.

Etrange. Le comportement de Malefoy était déjà étrange en lui-même. Ces gestes qui semblaient destinés à le réconforter, alors qu'il s'était montré d'une brutalité inouïe jusqu'à présent, ces regards compréhensifs, voire amicaux, alternant avec sa froideur, sa dureté habituelles...

Soudain, quelque chose bascula dans la tête de Harry. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Et s'il acceptait ? Après tout, jouer le jeu, _leur_ jeu malsain, pourrait être aussi pour lui l'occasion rêvée d'accomplir sa mission !

Quel meilleur moyen d'approcher les Horcruxes et Voldemort que celui de faire partie de ses proches, comme ils venaient de le lui proposer ?

Brusquement très excité, Harry tenta de calmer ses pensées bouillonnantes pour réfléchir posément.

En supposant qu'il recevrait cette Marque de son plein gré, il saurait se débrouiller pour gagner leur confiance. Tant et si bien qu'il récupèrerait sa baguette, un jour ou l'autre. Qu'il retrouverait les Horcruxes, du moins ceux qui seraient accessibles, à commencer par Nagini. Et qu'il mettrait tous les éléments de son côté pour parvenir à son but ultime.

Mais avant tout, il devait savoir à quoi il s'exposait en recevant cette Marque.

Il sentait que Lucius était celui sur lequel il pourrait compter pour arriver à ses fins. L'homme semblait sincère, et il n'y avait plus dans ses yeux la haine viscérale qu'il lisait dans ceux de Snape.

Peut-être la prison avait-elle changé Malefoy senior ? Il était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il avait vécu l'humiliation, la solitude du captif.

Et aujourd'hui, il lui avait apporté à manger.

Pourquoi refuser de s'en faire un allié ?

* * *

Lucius remontait lentement les couloirs pour aller faire son rapport.

Déjà, la vue de Harry lui manquait. Il avait aimé lire l'étonnement dans les yeux du garçon quand il était entré avec sa cruche et son morceau de pain.

La manière dont Harry avait dévoré le croûton, dont il avait ensuite demandé de l'eau, avec son espèce de candide mauvaise grâce, l'avait amusé au plus haut point.

Suivre ensuite des yeux le parcours des gouttes d'eau le long du cou délié et brun, contempler ces lèvres entrouvertes et humides entre lesquelles luisaient des dents parfaites, lui avait procuré un plaisir intense. Il s'était difficilement retenu de se pencher pour mordre avidement cette bouche naïvement offerte. Il avait d'ailleurs failli s'oublier, incapable de résister au besoin de _toucher_ ce corps si proche.

La détermination du garçon, malgré sa faiblesse évidente et pathétique, à exiger que Ginny lui soit présentée dans un état de parfaite santé, avait provoqué en lui une sorte de pincement au cœur, fait d'un sentiment mêlé de pitié et…oui, de jalousie.

C'est avec haine qu'il avait évoqué les _moments inoubliables_ qu'ils avaient dû partager. Oh, Lucius n'avait aucun mal à les imaginer, les deux tourtereaux, leurs jeunes bouches jointes, leurs corps entremêlés…

Potter tenait à la jeune fille. Pire, il en était amoureux.

Bon sang, que pouvait-il bien trouver à cette rouquine insignifiante ? Certes, elle avait un joli visage et un corps bien tourné, mais… D'accord, on ne pouvait nier sa vivacité et la force de sa personnalité…

D'ailleurs, Drago lui-même semblait sous le charme.

A cette pensée, Lucius sourit. Si Drago parvenait à déflorer, voire à pervertir cette gamine, elle perdrait tout son prix aux yeux de Harry.

Le garçon avait failli tourner de l'œil quand Lucius avait parlé de la Marque… Un accès de faiblesse dû au manque de nourriture et aux séances de torture, sans doute. Avec ravissement, Lucius l'avait vu se déshabiller. Dommage qu'il se fût arrêté si vite. Il avait quand même dévoilé son ventre plat le temps qu'il se dépatouille de son sweat-shirt, et cette fois, Lucius n'avait rien fait pour lui venir en aide… Et cette simple chemise beige en toile légère seyait merveilleusement à sa peau mate.

A nouveau, il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de _toucher_, et fasciné par l'expression désemparée du garçon qui accentuait encore son air d'extrême jeunesse, il avait repoussé cette mèche collée au front humide de sueur.

A l 'évidence, la partie était gagnée. Potter accepterait. Potter rejoindrait le cercle des fidèles. Et pour cela, il aurait besoin d'un _Tuteur_. Et ce Tuteur, ce serait…

………………….

Il entra dans la bibliothèque où se trouvaient encore Voldemort , Snape et l'insupportable Queudver. Bellatrix avait apparemment quitté les lieux, et Lucius en éprouva un certain soulagement. Sa haine pour Harry égalait celle de Snape, et il sentait qu'elle ferait tout pour contrarier les dispositions favorables du Maître à l'égard du garçon. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était mortellement jalouse.

-Approche, Lucius, approche ! Sourit Voldemort. Alors, comment s'est déroulée cette entrevue ?

Lucius vint se placer face à lui, raide comme un soldat au rapport.

-Après avoir donné à boire et à manger à Potter, je lui ai exposé les termes du contrat, Maître. Il a d'abord mal réagi, puis j'ai vu qu'il se mettait à envisager la chose comme étant de l'ordre du possible. Pour moi, il ne fait pas de doute qu'il va céder d'ici peu.

-Bien, Lucius, bien ! Tu retourneras le voir demain matin, avec des aliments un peu plus consistants. Viens maintenant te joindre à nous. Tu ne refuseras pas un verre de remontant avant de regagner tes appartements ?

Tandis que Lucius acceptait avec gratitude le verre d'alcool que Queudver lui tendait, Snape se leva et, après s'être incliné devant le Maître, partit d'un pas décidé sans un mot ni même un regard pour son vieil ami Malefoy.

_Alors, vos impressions?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolée pour mon retard. Je vous avais prévenus ! Quand on a des enfants, les vacances des uns n'allègent pas forcément l'emploi du temps des autres (pour tout vous dire, les vacances scolaires, c'est le cauchemar des mères !)…_

_Merci à__** Nepheria**__**666 Naku**__**BP Horadus**__ et __**Cucarracha**__ pour leurs reviews. Vos avis m'intéressent, vous m'obligez à être cohérente, et çà n'est pas facile (tout le plaisir est là !)._

_Vous êtes plusieurs à vous étonner de la nouvelle prophétie et à vouloir en savoir plus sur la devineresse des Carpathes que Voldemort semble croire sur parole…Patience. L'avenir dira si cette voyante des Balkans peut rivaliser avec notre chère Sybille…_

_D'autres ont l'air de s'inquiéter de la tournure que prennent les événements pour nos héros. Harry joue avec le feu, c'est vrai, mais ça n'est pas la première fois, il me semble. Et puis, a-t'il réellement le choix ? Ginny n'est pas dans une situation plus enviable. Quant aux Malefoy , ils s'aventurent sur des terres glissantes, inconnues d'eux jusqu'à présent…et cela les fragilise l'un et l'autre._

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de mettre un mot, même très bref !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

**UN PARCOURS DIFFICILE**

La tête appuyée sur son sweat-shirt roulé en boule, Harry avait réussi à dormir plusieurs heures d'affilée. A présent, il était accoutumé à la dureté du sol et son épuisement avait eu raison de son état de tension.

Le froid le réveilla, et il se mit debout, tout frissonnant, décidé à marcher sur place et à faire des pompes pour se réchauffer.

Il secoua son sweat puis l'enfila après avoir bu avec délectation quelques longues gorgées d'eau. La cruche avait été remplie, et le pot de chambre enfin vidé, tout cela pendant son sommeil.

Il se sentait reposé, mais la faim le tenaillait. Depuis le quignon de pain apporté par Lucius Malefoy, il n'avait rien avalé.

Tout en piétinant le sol, ignorant le frottement désagréable de l'anneau métallique contre sa cheville, il rêvait de crêpes, de céréales arrosées de lait chaud, de toasts couverts de beurre et de miel. Ah, les petit-déjeuners au Terrier ou à Poudlard !

Sa montre marquait sept heures. Au dehors, le soleil était sans doute déjà haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient, il devait faire frais encore. C'était la plus belle heure, en été, celle du début de matinée, celle où les ombres sont encore longues et où la nature humide est toute frissonnante de la nuit…

Une fois de plus, le bruit des serrures le fit sursauter et il s'interrompit dans sa marche et ses rêveries. L'espoir de recevoir à manger l'envahit aussitôt.

Et en effet, Lucius Malefoy, le tortionnaire subitement reconverti en père nourricier, entrait chargé d'un plateau sur lequel fumait un bol de chocolat. A côté, sur une assiette, Harry put voir plusieurs crêpes et un pot de confiture. Il y avait même une cuiller.

Le garçon se sentit redevenu un être humain.

L'homme souriait en le regardant. Harry resta les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte, réprimant l'envie de se jeter sur le plateau malgré la chaîne qui le retenait.

-Asseyez-vous, Potter.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'installa en tailleur. Le dos au mur, il leva les bras pour saisir le plateau, mais Malefoy prit soin de se baisser pour qu'il n'eût pas à soutenir une charge trop lourde.

-Faîtes attention, le chocolat est très chaud.

La voix était douce, attentionnée… Paternelle.

Harry fit un petit mouvement de tête , et commença par enduire une crêpe de confiture. Lorsqu'il la porta à sa bouche et mordit dedans, il réalisa qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il venait de rêver, et il se sentit envahi d'un plaisir inouï. Mais aussitôt, il en eut honte. Il s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers Malefoy.

Le Mangemort le regardait en souriant avec indulgence.

-Ne vous gênez pas, Harry. Mangez, vous devez être affamé. J'ai tout mon temps.

Le garçon tressaillit en s'entendant appeler par son prénom. Il décida de s'interroger plus tard sur cette nouvelle étrangeté, et se mit à manger de bon appétit. Tout était délicieux, et s'il n'avait pas été vaguement gêné par le regard insistant que l'homme posait sur lui, Harry se serait presque senti satisfait.

A l'évidence, comme tout un chacun, il était soumis à la loi du ventre.

Quand il eut reposé son bol vide sur le plateau et essuyé sa bouche chocolatée du revers de la main, il appuya sa tête contre le mur et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

-Rassasié ?

-Oui, pour l'instant. Répondit-il en souriant légèrement, bien malgré lui cependant. Sa voix avait retrouvé un peu de sa clarté naturelle.

-Bien. Nous allons donc pouvoir discuter dans de bonnes conditions. Pouvez vous vous lever ?

Harry acquiesça et se remit sur pieds, à peine étonné de la formulation polie.

-Je préfère, pour vous parler, que nous soyons à hauteur égale. Se justifia Lucius. Avez vous réfléchi à la proposition que je vous ai faite hier soir ?

-Oui… Murmura Harry en rougissant de manière inexplicable, mais sans baisser les yeux.

-Acceptez vous cette proposition ? J'en rappelle les termes : vous recevez la Marque des Ténèbres et nous organisons une rencontre entre vous et miss Weasley.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Vous voulez dire que… Je ne verrai Ginny qu'_après _avoir…

-Voyons, Harry… Ne jouez pas au naïf ! Vous vous doutez bien que nous devons d'abord nous assurer de votre bonne volonté !

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous m'aviez présenté les choses.

-Je vais être franc avec vous. Certains parmi nous doutent que vous soyez un homme de parole.

-Je vois… Murmura Harry.

-Je n'en fais pas partie, soyez en sûr.

L'homme plongea le regard de ses yeux gris transparents dans celui de l'adolescent. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Avant tout, j'ai besoin de savoir… ce qu'est exactement cette Marque, et à quoi elle m'expose, articula Harry, avec un effort pour paraître déterminé.

-C'est tout à fait naturel, et je vous donne volontiers des explications. La Marque est un signe extérieur de votre attachement à la Cause défendue par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi qu'à sa personne. Elle crée un lien magique entre lui et vous.

-En quoi consiste ce lien ? Souffla Harry.

-Eh bien, notre Lord peut vous appeler à lui grâce à elle. Sans savoir où il se trouve, vous pouvez transplaner à ses côtés s'il vous demande de le rejoindre. Et à travers elle, vous pouvez sentir ses… « états d'âme », ou ses humeurs si vous préférez, dans la mesure où il veut vous les faire connaître.

« Bref, une sorte de cicatrice bis… Pas grand chose de nouveau , tout compte fait », songea Harry.

-Mais lui, peut-il sentir ce que je ressens, à travers ce lien ?

-En aucun cas. Soyez en assuré. D'ailleurs, il est un excellent légilimens et n'a nul besoin de la Marque pour connaître vos pensées.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Dit brusquement Harry en fixant Lucius avec sérieux. L'homme l'encouragea à parler d'un sourire. « Voldemort m'a toujours haï. Il s'est servi de mon sang, le sang de l'_ennemi_, pour retrouver un corps. Pourquoi veut-il tout à coup que je prenne la Marque, alors qu'il voulait me tuer il y a quelques heures encore ? Et pourquoi a-t-il besoin de mon consentement ? »

Que lui prenait-il de faire part ainsi à Lucius de ses interrogations ? Comment pouvait-il espérer une quelconque honnêteté de la part de ce Mangemort ? Pourtant, il se sentait en confiance avec lui. Comme une impression que l'homme lui voulait du bien.

-Je comprends votre étonnement, Harry. Je vais essayer de répondre honnêtement à vos deux questions. Commença calmement Malefoy.

"La première : sachez que rien n'est coulé dans le marbre et que tout homme peut évoluer. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais notre Maître vous a pris récemment en affection et a pour vous de grands projets. Il reconnaît votre valeur et veut vous élever à ses côtés."

"La deuxième : pour que la Marque soit effective et fonctionne correctement, il faut que le futur _initié_ en fasse une demande explicite, il s'agit donc d'une démarche volontaire qui doit être guidée par un _Tuteur_. Vous devez être présenté au Maître par ce Tuteur, faire votre demande d'allégeance, et à ce moment seulement, au cours d'un rituel bien établi que je vous décrirai et qui exige de vous un _serment de fidélité_, vous recevrez la Marque, et vous entrerez dans le cercle des _fidèles_ en tant qu'initié."

Harry ne pouvait dissimuler le sentiment d'horreur qu'il éprouvait, de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que Malefoy parlait. Quand l'homme se tut, il s'écria :

-Jamais je ne pourrai faire une chose pareille. Demander_ l'allégeance, _faire un _serment_ de _fidélité_ à Voldemort… ! C'est impossible, impossible. Plutôt crever. Acheva-t-il amèrement.

-Pensiez-vous que la Marque n'était qu'une jolie décoration à exhiber devant vos petits camarades, Harry ?

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait la recevoir sans la demander expressément ! Je ne pourrai jamais renier ainsi tout ce en quoi je crois !

-Vous condamnez donc votre petite amie ? Dit doucement Lucius, l'air chagrin.

Le cœur de Harry, de rage, manqua plusieurs battements.

-Ecoutez, tatouez moi si ça vous chante, mais n'exigez pas de moi que je fasse un quelconque serment d'_allégeance_ au meurtrier de mes parents ! Haleta-t-il, les yeux flamboyants, s'attendant à recevoir un _Doloris_.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver, Malefoy s'écarta de quelques pas et dit sans le regarder :

-Vous m'avez mal compris, Harry. Notre Lord a changé sa manière de voir. Il est las de la guerre et veut faire de vous son _associé_ pour construire un Monde Nouveau qui ne soit plus celui de l'Ombre et du chaos. Il croit en vos capacités, en votre générosité. La nouvelle Prophétie…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté et bouillait d'indignation.

-Je n'en crois rien. Ses idées sont fondées sur le racisme, la domination par la race soi-disant pure, l'asservissement des moldus. Il veut se servir de moi pour instaurer un ordre infâme . Je ne suis pas si stupide! Répliqua –t-il, le souffle court.

Lucius retint un sourire indulgent. Il s'approcha de Harry et, avant que le garçon ait pu réagir, posa avec douceur les deux mains sur ses épaules, les massant légèrement dans un geste apaisant.

-Ca, Harry, c'était peut-être en partie vrai il y a vingt ans, et l'intelligence de votre analyse vous fait honneur. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé. Le Lord a évolué, réfléchi.

-Vous gardez vos méthodes ignobles de torture et de chantage.

-Nous sommes pourchassés, haïs, incompris. Si nous ne nous battions pas, nous serions écrasés, détruits par ces incapables du Ministère qui tiennent la communauté magique entre leurs mains depuis si longtemps.

Lucius se mit à masser plus fort. Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Son cerveau était au bord de l'explosion.

-Vous savez, Harry, nous n'exigerons jamais de vous ce qu'on exigeait autrefois des jeunes initiés. Ils devaient torturer, puis tuer un moldu devant tous pour pouvoir recevoir la Marque. Ces temps sont révolus. Certes, nous usons encore de violence, mais parce que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Abattu, Harry laissa tomber sa tête.

-Rejoindre volontairement le camp de Snape, l'assassin de Dumbledore…

Lucius interrompit ses mouvements et saisit d'une main le menton du garçon, relevant son visage vers lui.

-Dumbledore vous manipulait. Il vous a menti au sujet de la prophétie…

-Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Harry sans chercher à se dégager, les yeux soudain humides.

-Nous parlerons de cela une prochaine fois. Vous allez vous reposer, réfléchir. Vous devez reprendre des forces. Quand je reviendrai vous voir, vous me direz clairement ce que vous comptez faire.

Après un silence, Lucius lâcha comme à regret le menton de Harry et s'éloigna.

-Je vais ordonner qu'on vous change de cellule. Vous aurez un lit, de quoi manger, vous laver et vous changer. Oh, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais sachez, Harry, que nous ne sommes pas des monstres.

Quand Malefoy fut sorti, Harry s'effondra, bouleversé. Il se sentait acculé. Rien ne pourrait lui épargner la honte de ramper devant Face de Serpent, sous le regard moqueur de Snape.

Il savait qu'il devrait en passer par là.

* * *

Godric's Hollow était un lieu dit qui n'était signalé que sur quelques rares cartes sorcières. Hermione, Ron, Lupin et Tonks avaient transplané à proximité de L, le village le plus proche, un paisible hameau qui semblait dormir sous le soleil de juillet.

A part les aboiements de quelques chiens, rien n'avait troublé le silence de ces maisons d'allure coquette quand ils s'étaient approchés des habitations pour les contourner et suivre la petite route en direction de Godric's Hollow.

Cependant, une voiture les avait rattrapés et le conducteur avait ouvert sa fenêtre automatiquement, sous le regard fasciné de Ron, pour leur demander où ils allaient et s'il pouvait les renseigner. Comme ils portaient des sacs à dos, il les avait pris pour de simples randonneurs à l'aspect un peu original.

La voiture était repartie quand Hermione avait confirmé aimablement qu'ils se promenaient et n'avaient besoin de rien.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que maman nous ait laissés partir ! Dit Ron à Hermione en serrant sa main fine dans la sienne, beaucoup plus large.

-C'est la dixième fois que tu me dis çà, Ron…Cà prouve simplement qu'elle a une grande confiance en Remus et Tonks. Et nous ne devons pas les amener à trahir cette confiance…

-Je pense sincèrement que nous ne risquons rien. A part de nous prendre une fiente d'oiseau sur le coin de la tête…

Hermione eut un petit rire et par réflexe, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je le pense aussi. Mais… Prudence…

La route se mit à descendre, et entra dans une forêt de feuillus très dense.

-Nous devons prendre le premier chemin sur la droite. Indiqua Hermione qui avait déplié sa carte sorcière. Le trajet luisait faiblement en rouge, conduisant de L à ce qui semblait être un bâtiment isolé au milieu du bois, tout au fond d'une combe, d'après les courbes de niveau.

-Dis donc, cette forêt ressemble à celle qui entoure le Terrier. Aussi ancienne, avec des arbres gigantesques, tout couverts de mousse… murmura Ron, impressionné.

Malgré eux, ils parlaient à voix basse, tant le lieu était empreint de solennité.

Tonks avait mis sa main dans celle de Remus. Ils trouvèrent bientôt le sentier, mais il était très embroussaillé, et si la carte magique n'avait pas confirmé en clignotant qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste, ils auraient fait demi tour pour reprendre la route.

Ron pestait contre les ronces et lançait des sorts pour écarter les branches. En sueur, Hermione marchait maintenant derrière lui en chassant les insectes. Remus suivait, laissant les jeunes se débrouiller. C'était leur idée, ils devaient se donner les moyens de la mettre en œuvre.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de crapahutage dans le sous bois, ils parvinrent au plus profond de la dépression… Ils découvrirent une assez vaste clairière. Un ruisseau la traversait.

« Le creux de Godric »Pensait Hermione…La combe était devant eux. Quel était le lien avec Godric ? S'agissait-il de Griffondor ? Il serait toujours temps de le découvrir. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir la bibliothèque de Poudlard sous la main pour ses recherches.

Les ruines de ce qui semblait avoir été une petite maison de bûcheron et ses dépendances attristaient ce lieu paradisiaque. Les murs étaient écroulés, les pierres grises avaient roulé un peu partout. Seule une des cloisons se dressait encore, à peu près entière.

Les poutres de la toiture gisaient entremêlées au sol, pointant par endroit comme la carcasse d'un vieux bateau. La végétation avait envahi les lieux, orties, ronces, liseron et épilobes pourpres rendant l'accès impraticable.

Les quatre sorciers s'étaient arrêtés, émus .

-C'est donc ici que s'étaient cachés Lily et James ? Chuchota Tonks à l'adresse de Remus.

-Il semblerait… Je ne suis jamais venu, l'endroit était tenu secret, et après leur mort, mis à part Sirius et Hagrid, seuls Dumbledore et quelques aurors ont visité les lieux. Ce sont eux qui se sont occupés de l'enterrement. Je crois qu'ils craignaient que tout le monde sorcier vienne se bousculer ici pour rendre hommage aux martyrs.

-Et pourquoi le redoutaient-ils ? Demanda Ron en se rapprochant des ruines. C'eût été bien normal, non ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être pour protéger Harry…Viens, Tonks ! Faisons un peu de ménage !

Après avoir déposé leurs sacs sur le sol, les deux sorciers plus âgés entreprirent alors de dégager à coups de sorts l'accès à l'enceinte de la maison. On voyait nettement le plan se dessiner. Deux pièces, une petite cuisine, une salle de bain…Les tuyauteries étaient encore là, rongées par la rouille.

De nombreux débris plus ou moins ensevelis jonchaient le sol. Morceaux de vaisselle, vieux chiffons, restes de meubles cassés, anciens carrelages…

Accroupis, les quatre sorciers fouillaient, ramassaient puis rejetaient, s'appelaient pour se montrer leurs trouvailles. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione avait collecté un bracelet tout simple en argent oxydé et une fine bague de la même matière qui avaient dû appartenir à Lily, ainsi que le reste d'un petit hochet de bois dont la peinture s'écaillait. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes quand elle présenta ces objets à Ron qui n'avait trouvé, lui, qu'un vieux canif rouillé.

Remus usait d'un sort détecteur d'objets magiques. Un halo de lumière se dessina ainsi autour d'une pierre sous laquelle on découvrit un livre mince à la couverture de cuir, en relativement bon état. Mais les caractères étaient runiques et ne pouvaient être déchiffrés instantanément.

Quant à Tonks, elle avait mis la main sur une petite figurine en forme de lion, taillée dans une pierre jaune, lisse et dure. Elle ne semblait pas émettre d'onde magique, mais était fort bien dessinée et dans un parfait état de conservation. A voir son aspect, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'elle était très ancienne.

Quand elle la montra à Remus, il la reconnut et son expression devint rêveuse.

-Elle appartenait à James. Un souvenir de famille. Il ne s'en séparait que rarement. Je ne connais pas son origine exacte. C'est une belle trouvaille, Dora.

Fatigués et assombris, ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour manger.

Ils s'installèrent dans le pré, au bord du ruisseau. Il n'était que 19h, mais la lumière baissait du fait de la situation de la clairière, véritablement au fond d'un trou.

-Je ne sais pas si nous aurons un jour l'occasion de donner tous ces souvenirs à Harry… Murmura tristement Hermione en déballant son sandwich.

Sa remarque tomba dans le silence. Ils mâchaient sans enthousiasme, les yeux dans le vague. Ron finit par dire :

-L'hiver, çà devait être horriblement humide dans ce trou, non ?

-Humide et glacial. C'est étrange, qu'ils soient venus s'installer ici… dit rêveusement Remus. Il observait le petit lion tout en mangeant. Il finit par le glisser dans sa poche.

-La maison n'avait pas de cave, apparemment…

-Tu as raison, Dora. C'est que çà devait être plus un abri de bûcheron qu'une véritable construction digne de ce nom. Ou alors, nous n'avons peut-être pas bien cherché…Peut-être faudra-t-il fouiller plus méticuleusement…

-Ils devaient vraiment être acculés pour être venus se terrer ici… Fit Hermione en frissonnant.

-Mais où se trouve la tombe ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione tendit la main vers la maison.

-Je pense qu'elle est derrière le reste de mur, à la lisière de la forêt. Il m'a semblé apercevoir une colonne dressée, pas très haute. Peut-être que c'est une pierre tombale ? Nous pourrons aller voir dès que…

Remus avait froncé les sourcils. Sans doute impatient de voir la tombe, il posa son sandwich, se leva et prit la direction que la jeune fille avait indiquée. Il disparut derrière le pan de mur qui subsistait encore et qui devait faire à son maximum une hauteur de 2m .

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit d'une sorte de déflagration suivi d'un cri étranglé. Les trois sorciers se levèrent comme un seul homme.

-Remus ! Appela Tonks, inquiète.

Pas de réponse. Lâchant leurs casse-croûte, ils se précipitèrent, baguettes en avant, pour contourner à leur tour le mur à demi écroulé.

Devant eux se trouvait un petit tertre herbu, à la tête duquel se dressait une pierre plate en granit, gravée d'inscriptions.

Un peu en arrière de la tombe s'élevait une colonne de pierre jaune, très lisse, de 2 m50 de haut environ , toute simple et sans ornement ni inscriptions détectables à première vue.

Au pied de la colonne, Remus était étendu à terre au milieu des orties, sans connaissance.

* * *

Lucius sortit satisfait de la cellule. Le garçon avait montré une évidente bonne volonté. Non seulement il avait accepté le matin même de recevoir la Marque, mais en plus, il avait répété ce soir les formules rituelles que son Tuteur devait lui enseigner.

La nouvelle cellule, très spartiate mais propre, se prêtait bien à la contrainte de ces « leçons » . En plus du lit, simple couchette fixée au mur par deux sangles, le mobilier comportait une petite table, une chaise, et une étagère à livres, tous de Magie Noire. Il y avait en outre un lavabo et un toilette derrière une petite cloison.

Assis face à face, l'un sur le lit, l'autre sur la chaise, ils avaient passé ce soir là près de deux heures à « travailler », après que Harry eût mangé à sa faim. Lucius avait parlé d'abord de la nouvelle prophétie. Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux incrédules et il avait fallu que Lucius donne des détails qu'il connaissait à peine lui-même sur Ludmila Radulescu, la devineresse des Carpathes en qui le Maître avait une telle confiance. Potter n'avait guère réagi, sauf pour dire en haussant les épaules que Trelawney et Radulescu, c'était blanc-bonnet et bonnet-blanc.

On en était venu ensuite à l'exposé des différentes étapes de « l'initiation ». Lucius expliquait, Harry écoutait attentivement. Puis il répétait sagement ce qu'il aurait à faire et à dire lors de la cérémonie.

Certes, il n'y mettait pas un enthousiasme démesuré. Il n'eût pas fallu s'attendre à ce qu'il prononçât une formule comme : _« Je jure, en recevant cette Marque , de donner ma vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres , de lui consacrer mon temps, mon énergie, ma force jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !»_ avec des yeux brillants et un sourire exalté, comme cela avait été le cas pour les autres jeunes novices que Lucius avait formés au cours de sa vie de Mangemort!

Non, son regard était éteint et sa voix morne, atone.

Il passait de temps à autre d'un geste machinal et las une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui les dressait sur son front d'une manière seyante. Il n'en était même pas conscient.

Pouvoir tout à loisir, pendant qu'il l'écoutait répéter sa leçon, contempler la ligne de sa pommette, ses longs cils quand il baissait les yeux en cherchant ses mots, la masse sombre de ses cheveux soyeux et indisciplinés dans lesquels il mourait d'envie de passer lui aussi la main, c'était déjà une satisfaction importante, bien que non suffisante pour Lucius.

Le Mangemort désirait plus. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait plus, s'il se maîtrisait et restait patient. Il ne devait pas effaroucher le garçon. Chaque chose en son temps.

Mais Lucius avait l'habitude d'obtenir tout, tout de suite. Fallait-il mettre sur le compte de son séjour à Azkaban sa nouvelle capacité à jouir de l'attente, du plaisir anticipé en imagination, et non de sa brutale et immédiate satisfaction ?

L'objectif premier était de gagner la confiance du prisonnier. Et pour ça, il était sur la bonne voie. La preuve en était que Harry lui avait posé de nombreuses questions, en particulier sur Ginny. Dissimulant son agacement, Lucius avait répondu d'une manière évasive mais conciliante. La jeune fille était bien traitée, disait-il… Ce qui n'était pas faux, si on faisait abstraction du harcèlement dont elle était l'objet de la part de Drago, et que Lucius tolérait tout en pensant le contrôler.

S'il avait pu, comme savaient le faire Snape ou le Maître, s'infiltrer dans les pensées de Harry, il aurait sans scrupules effacé toutes les images de la petite Weasley qui encombraient inutilement ce jeune cerveau…

* * *

Avec un soupir de contentement, Lucius pénétra dans son appartement personnel, qui se trouvait au niveau le plus élevé de la Cité Secrète, donc à flanc de montagne, et bénéficiait de ce fait d'un air pur, contrairement aux salles souterraines dont l'air n'était renouvelé que par les nombreuses et profondes cheminées.

Il comportait trois pièces : un salon qui disposait, chose exceptionnelle, d'une vraie fenêtre avec vue sur la vallée, de sa chambre personnelle, et d'une deuxième chambre destinée soit à Narcissa, soit à Drago.

Le garçon n'avait pas désiré être logé avec son père, et ce dernier n'avait guère insisté. Que son fils préférât habiter avec ses camarades de Serpentard à l'étage inférieur ne le gênait nullement, bien au contraire.

Quant à Narcissa, elle n'avait pas mis les pieds pour l'instant au QG. Pourtant, sa vie au manoir Malefoy ne devait pas être de tout repos, avec le harcèlement incessant qu'elle subissait sans doute de la part des aurors .Grand bien lui fasse. Cette situation convenait parfaitement à son époux qui pouvait ainsi disposer comme il l'entendait de son appartement et de sa vie, n'ayant de compte à rendre à personne, le Maître mis à part bien évidemment.

Le Maître auprès duquel il avait retrouvé sa place de favori, et qui semblait ne plus lui en vouloir pour le fiasco du ministère et de la prophétie. Il avait du reste organisé lui-même son évasion…

Il fallait cependant prévoir que Narcissa ferait bientôt une apparition. Elle ne supportait pas d'être longtemps sans voir son fils adoré.

Dans ses moments de solitude, Lucius s'était mis à imaginer cette deuxième chambre occupée par un jeune Mangemort fraîchement initié…au front marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Tandis qu'il se servait un verre de Cognac, après avoir demandé à son esclave d'ouvrir grand la fenêtre, et qu'il respirait à pleins poumons l'air de la montagne, il se plaisait à envisager ce que pourrait être la vie dans ce lieu qu'il avait meublé selon son goût, aux côtés d'un jeune Harry Potter vulnérable et reconnaissant …

* * *

Drago sortit du cachot de Ginny, les mains encore tremblantes. Il espérait que bientôt, il n'aurait plus à lui jeter un sort de _mollicorpus_. Il tentait de se persuader que tôt ou tard, elle reconnaîtrait ses qualités (pourtant évidentes) et viendrait d'elle même se jeter dans ses bras.

Pour l'instant, elle était encore méfiante, il sentait qu'elle voulait maintenir la distance. Aussi se contentait-il avec elle de gestes tendres, sans la forcer à des choses qu'elle n'était pas encore en état d'apprécier.

Il ne pouvait cependant se retenir de toucher ses beaux cheveux brillants, de caresser sa joue, d'embrasser avec avidité ses lèvres gonflées. Parfois, il s'enhardissait même à promener ses mains sur son buste parfait après avoir ouvert en frissonnant un ou deux de ses boutons, songeant qu'après tout, elle était sortie avec plusieurs garçons et qu'elle avait certainement plus d'expérience que lui en la matière. Mais l'absence de répondant, due au sort qu'il lui jetait, le gênait et coupait son envie d'aller plus loin.

Imaginer qu'elle avait donné beaucoup plus à Potter le contrariait, aiguisait son désir et son impatience. A vrai dire, il était démuni face à elle. Il aurait voulu lire dans ses jolis yeux de l'admiration, une attirance pour lui… Oh, simplement de la compréhension. Mais c'était toujours la haine qui enflammait le regard ombrageux de la jeune fille lorsqu'il entrait dans la cellule. Cela ne la rendait pas moins séduisante, bien au contraire.

Pourtant, il prenait soin d'elle. Il veillait à ce qu 'elle soit bien nourrie, que sa cellule soit nettoyée. Il lui avait fait apporter de la lecture. Il venait la voir, lui parlait…

Tout en regagnant son quartier, il réfléchissait. Qu'éprouvait-il exactement ? N'était-il pas sur une pente dangereuse ? Ses pensées le ramenaient constamment à la jeune fille. Etait-il tombé amoureux ?

Après tout, Ginny était une sang-pure, et bien que sa famille fût infréquentable, on ne pouvait lui reprocher sa naissance. La conquérir, ne serait-ce pas le meilleur moyen de damer le pion à ce prétentieux de Potter ?

Elle était belle, intelligente. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de…tomber amoureux d'elle ? Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette idée audacieuse.

Un Mangemort avait-il le droit d'avoir des sentiments ? Qui plus est, pour une personne appartenant au camp ennemi ?

Drago entra dans la petite salle commune sur laquelle donnaient les différentes chambres du quartier des jeunes novices et initiés.

On aurait pu se croire à Poudlard, chez les serpentards. Théodore Nott et Marcus Flint sirotaient un verre d'alcool, tandis que l'athlétique Bulstrode, affalée dans un fauteuil de cuir, discutait âprement avec le sombre fils McNair. Seuls Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson manquaient au tableau. Ils rejoindraient normalement le QG en septembre. Avec Bulstrode, ils seraient initiés à l'automne.

Drago soupira. Déjà, il aspirait à revoir Ginny. Il alla vivement se servir un verre de whisky, puis traversa la salle sans répondre aux questions de ses amis et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard inquiet. Dans un élan, Nott se leva et partit à la suite de Drago. Arrivé devant sa porte, il frappa prudemment.

-C'est moi, Théo. Je peux te parler ?

Il y eut un silence. Puis on entendit la voix ennuyée de Malefoy qui invitait Théo à entrer.

-Tu fais la gueule, Drago ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas boire un coup avec nous ?

-J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-C'est cette fille, non ? Cà s'est mal passé avec elle ?

Drago haussa les épaules. Il but une gorgée avant de répondre sans regarder son ami :

-Ca ne m'intéresse plus de jouer avec un pantin désarticulé.

-T'as qu'à prendre ce que tu veux, t'as pas besoin de son autorisation !

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Théo.

-Je comprends pas tes scrupules. Cette fille, elle est sortie avec plein de mecs à Poudlard. Et avec Potter, en plus !

Drago se détourna, visiblement excédé.

-Je sais tout çà, Théo. Mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est un otage. Déjà, on me fait une faveur en me permettant de la voir.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est canon… On pourrait peut-être demander que…

Nott sourit rêveusement, sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis changea apparemment d'idée.

- Eh, tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous à l'entraînement. Snape nous donne un cours de duel , dans dix minutes.

-Je suis au courant. Je viendrai… si j'en ai envie.

-Mais tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres insiste pour qu'on s'entraîne tous les jours. Dès qu'on aura la Marque, ils veulent nous envoyer en expédition. Il y aura des aurors à combattre…

-Tu me saoules, Théo…Soudain, l'expression lasse de Drago s'anima. A propos, je me demande s'ils enverront Potter avec nous.

-Ce serait un bon test, non ?

-Ouais. Mais çà voudrait dire qu'on lui remet une baguette entre les mains. Dangereux, non ? Et tu vois Potter, obligé de torturer des moldus ?

-Cà promet d'être amusant, s'ils osent prendre le risque.

Drago avait retrouvé de l'énergie grâce à l'alcool et à l'évocation de leur prochaine expédition. Il suivit donc Nott dans la salle commune, le verre à la main.

-Ah, Drago ! Contente de te voir ! Lança Bulstrode en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu étais avec la fille Weasley ?

Drago grimaça un sourire. Flint s'écria d'une voix traînante:

-J'aimerais bien la voir. Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, c'était encore une gamine, une sale petite rouquine. C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue… sexy ?

Ce fut Théodore qui répondit :

-Ouais, et pour tout te dire, Drago en est dingo. Faut avouer qu'elle a une belle gueule et qu'elle est sacrément bien foutue.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire gras tandis que Drago rougissait, furieux.

- Cà me fait mal de le dire , mais avec Potter, ils vont super bien ensemble, ces deux griffons ! Lâcha Millicent, surveillant Drago du coin de l'œil.

Les garçons protestèrent vigoureusement, traitant Harry de gringalet binoclard, de cloporte bigleuse et d'autres noms d'oiseaux. Mais Bulstrode se récria courageusement, sa voix puissante couvrant toutes les autres :

-Pas du tout, il est super-sexy aussi, le petit Potter ! Moi, je me le ferais bien, il est dix fois mieux que vous tous réunis !

-Arrête, tu le changerais en carpette, tu dois faire au moins le double de son poids ! Lança méchamment Drago.

Et en continuant d'échanger d' innocentes badineries sur le même ton, la joyeuse bande d'ex-serpentards prit le chemin de la salle d'entraînement au duel, un étage au dessous…

* * *

_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? …Pas assez d'action, trop de bla-bla? Les chapitres sont-ils trop longs, trop courts, répétitifs, etc…?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous et merci mille fois aux reviewers…Impressionnant, comme çà stimule pour continuer ! Trouver un mot de vous dans ma boîte, c'est quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux, je vous assure.( Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui suis bizarre, ou si c'est comme çà pour tous ceux qui écrivent une fic)…Merci donc à **Cucarracha, Mika **et** BPHoradus **pour vos encouragements et vos intelligentes remarques, et à **Erzulie** pour sa review du chapitre 3_

_Vous êtes des lecteurs exigeants, à moi d'être à la hauteur…(s'essuie le front …)_

_Justement, l'écriture de ce chapitre m'a coûté de douloureux efforts… Rester cohérente, ne pas tomber dans le complaisant ou le sordide, décrire précisément sans en dire trop … Pfff…Epuisant. J'espère que le résultat se tient à peu près. __(J.K Rowling ne nous révèle pas grand chose sur les rituels des partisans de Voldemort. Je suis donc allée glaner dans ce que je connaissais, à savoir principalement les rituels religieux et sectaires, puis… j'ai laissé divaguer mon imagination…)_

_Bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE HUIT

**LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES**

Quand Lucius vint le chercher dans son cachot ce matin là, Harry attendait, assis sur sa couchette, vêtu de la robe de sorcier noire toute simple qu'il devait porter pour la cérémonie.

Il se demanda s'il parviendrait à tenir debout, tellement il se sentait épuisé et déprimé.

L'homme portait sur son bras la robe rouge que Harry devrait enfiler après l'_immersion_.

Le garçon n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Durant les longues heures où il s'était forcé à rester allongé, il avait repassé toute sa vie en pensée, les moments les plus durs comme les plus heureux.

A présent, il allait recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Il se sentait l'état d'âme d'un condamné à mort peu avant son exécution .

Il savait qu'après cette sinistre épreuve, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il avait déjà traversé de nombreux moments plus que difficiles, mais jamais il n'avait eu à se rabaisser, à s'humilier ni surtout, à trahir -au moins en apparence- ceux qui croyaient en lui.

Les visages tristes de Sirius et Dumbledore le hantaient, et derrière eux ceux de ses parents, de ses amis…

La seule chose qui tempérait légèrement sa détresse était la perspective de revoir Ginny d'ici peu. Mais dans quel état allait-il la trouver, en supposant qu'il la verrait effectivement comme on le lui avait promis ?

Il n'avait pas rencontré Voldemort depuis que celui-ci était venu le torturer. Ni lui, ni aucun autre Mangemort, à part Lucius Malefoy.

Malefoy qui s'occupait de lui avec sollicitude, et qui paraissait si bien disposé envers lui.

Pourtant, Harry n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne pouvait oublier le passé de l'homme, et la manière cruelle dont il l'avait torturé au début de sa captivité. Même si Azkaban avait pu faire évoluer quelque chose en lui, Harry savait que Lucius le traitait désormais avec douceur pour obtenir de lui sa reddition, et non par pure humanité.

Le garçon ne croyait guère en ces prétendus changements qui se seraient opérés dans l'idéologie de Voldemort, et la nouvelle prophétie ne lui était apparue que comme une invention grossière pour le soumettre.

Par moments cependant, Harry était sur le point de se laisser persuader par l'apparente sincérité de Lucius Malefoy. A d'autres, il était à nouveau convaincu que le père de Drago n'était qu'un fidèle et sournois serviteur du Maître, en bref, un excellent maître-chanteur.

Et il y avait ce regard que Lucius posait sur lui. Harry sentait dans ce regard quelque chose qui l'inquiétait. C'était un regard de prédateur, chargé de désir.

Harry n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il le laissait paraître. Il avait compris ce qui agitait Lucius, et il ne savait comment faire pour éteindre le feu qui couvait dans les yeux pâles de son Tuteur.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la première préoccupation du jeune homme. Toute son énergie était tendue vers un objectif principal qui en incluait un deuxième non moins important : accomplir sa mission en détruisant les Horcruxes et en tuant Voldemort. Et bien-sûr, sauver Ginny.

Il devait se servir des moyens mis à sa disposition. Si Lucius était un de ces moyens, il ne devait pas l'ignorer.

Il réfléchissait constamment à une stratégie qui lui permettrait de récupérer sa baguette. S'il fallait pour cela se servir de Lucius… Un frisson de dégoût le parcourait à la simple évocation de ce que cela impliquait.

L'homme se tenait devant lui. Il émit un petit sifflement approbateur .

-Vous êtes on ne peut plus présentable dans cette tenue, Harry. Bien reposé ?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Lucius sourit, compréhensif.

-L'émotion, le trac, sans doute ! Vous avez déjeuné ?

-Ken m'a apporté à manger.

Ken était l'esclave de Lucius. L'homme sembla surpris d'entendre Harry prononcer avec naturel le prénom de ce garçon qui, pour lui, n'était qu'une chose. Effectivement, le malheureux cracmol semblait s'être attaché à Harry et avait proposé lui même à Lucius de le servir, après avoir secondé son maître pour installer la nouvelle cellule. Peut-être Lucius allait-il interdire à Ken de trop fréquenter Harry ?

-Dans ce cas, venez. Il est temps d'y aller.

Le jeune homme se leva , titubant légèrement. Lucius tendit une main pour le soutenir, mais Harry l'évita et affermit tout seul son équilibre. Il devait absolument être fort.

-Passez devant, Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enfermé dans la Cité souterraine, Harry marchait dans les couloirs sans être entravé. Il songea un instant qu'il pourrait sauter sur Malefoy, lui arracher sa baguette, le stupéfixier et tenter de s'enfuir. Mais il était trop affaibli pour avoir la moindre chance de venir à bout d'un homme aussi vigoureux que Malefoy. Quant aux représailles… Non, Harry ne pouvait rien risquer tant que Ginny ne serait pas libre.

La marche lui parut longue. La pente à monter était assez forte dans cette atmosphère confinée, et il fut vite essoufflé. Il avait chaud, la sueur dégoulinait le long de son dos nu, sous la robe qu'il portait à même la peau. Malefoy marchait à ses côtés, et tous deux se taisaient.

A chaque nouveau sas, un gardien leur ouvrait la lourde porte de protection. Cela permettait à Harry de reprendre sa respiration. Il y eut ainsi cinq barrières avant qu'ils parviennent au niveau de la grande Salle, là où devait avoir lieu le Rituel d'Initiation.

Au moment où ils arrivaient devant l'entrée, ils furent rejoints par un groupe de quatre personnes, composé de deux futurs initiés et de leurs Tuteurs portant eux aussi les robes rouges sur l'avant-bras.

Harry savait que Drago et Théodore devaient recevoir la Marque en même temps que lui. Il s'était d'ailleurs étonné que Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ne la reçoivent pas eux aussi à cette occasion. Lucius lui avait expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas encore « fait leurs preuves ». Ce que cela signifiait était resté dans le flou, l'homme ayant éludé les questions de Harry à ce sujet.

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un tressaillement quand son regard rencontra celui de Drago, froid et méprisant. Un sourire insolent traînait sur les lèvres de l'apprenti Mangemort.

Nott semblait par contre très inquiet et nerveux. Il regarda à peine Harry, tout occupé à tirer sur sa robe de sorcier noire qui faisait un faux pli et paraissait trop courte. Harry se demanda quelle sinistre tâche il avait dû exécuter pour avoir déjà été jugé digne d'être marqué…

Les Tuteurs se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. C'était Snape qui accompagnait Drago, comme l'aurait parié Harry. Nott était conduit par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, portant moustache, de taille moyenne, le visage mou, l'expression fuyante.

Snape s'adressa aux trois novices :

-En entrant dans la Salle, vous retirerez vos chaussures et vous viendrez vous placer au centre, à l'emplacement que je vous indiquerai.

Les portes massives s'ouvrirent devant eux, et Harry entra aux côtés de Lucius. De nombreuses torches étaient allumées, et Harry reconnut la Salle à colonnes dans laquelle il avait atterri avec le portoloin.

Une sorte de grand trône de pierre noire ouvragée se dressait contre le mur du fond. Tout autour de la salle, des sièges en bois ressemblant à des stalles de moines longeaient les colonnes, côté intérieur. Et au milieu de l'espace, il vit un grand et profond bassin rectangulaire bordé d'un muret de pierre. Des marches y descendaient sur les deux côtés opposés. Harry savait qu'il aurait à entrer dans ce bassin et à s'immerger complètement avant d'en ressortir par l'autre côté. Il frissonna.

Comme les deux autres, il enleva chaussures et chaussettes et un esclave les emporta. Puis les Tuteurs les conduisirent à quatre mètres environ du bassin. Là, Snape fit apparaître six sièges sur lesquels ils prirent place.

La Salle commençait à se remplir. Des Mangemorts masqués entraient, seuls ou par petits groupes et venaient s'installer dans les stalles. Ils discutaient à voix plus ou moins forte. Parfois, un rire étouffé s'échappait de sous un capuchon.

Les Tuteurs avaient couvert eux aussi leurs visages.

Une bonne demie heure se passa ainsi à attendre. Drago parlait à voix basse à Snape et à Théo. Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Assis tout près de lui et également silencieux, Lucius jouait négligemment, faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses mains soignées et élégantes.

Quand Voldemort fit son entrée, le silence se fit et tous les Mangemorts se levèrent. Il était accompagné de deux personnes, sans doute Queudver et Bellatrix, et Nagini glissait à ses côtés. Le Maître était le seul à ne pas porter de masque.

Il traversa la pièce jusqu'au trône et se tint debout , promenant son regard rouge sur l'assemblée, tandis que ceux qui l'accompagnaient se plaçaient de part et d'autre du trône. Le serpent s'enroula à ses pieds.

La flamme des torches sembla vaciller et diminuer d'intensité, plongeant la salle dans une demie obscurité. Puis ce même faisceau de lumière qui avait ébloui Harry lors de son arrivée dans la cité souterraine tomba sur le Mage Noir, renforçant encore l'étrangeté de son faciès à peine humain.

Les novices étaient tombés à genoux dès que le Maître était apparu. Cela faisait partie du rituel imposé. A présent, ils devaient écouter humblement le discours de Voldemort.

Harry ressentait une sourde douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. De plus, il avait l'impression que les yeux du Mage Noir étaient fixés sur lui. Il devait maintenir la tête baissée en signe de soumission, mais il jetait autour de lui des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Ginny était elle présente ? Il espérait que non. Rien n'aurait pu être plus horrible pour elle que de le voir participer à cette sinistre mascarade.

-Mes amis, commença finalement le Maître de sa voix coupante comme une lame d'épée, nous voici réunis aujourd'hui pour une cérémonie de la première importance. Trois jeunes hommes vont rejoindre les rangs de nos fidèles. Ils ont demandé à être initiés, et ils ont prouvé par leurs actions et leur engagement qu'ils en étaient dignes.

Voldemort marqua une pause. On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche si ce genre d'insecte avait apprécié une quelconque forme de vie souterraine.

-Ils vont donc à présent avancer à tour de rôle, quand je les appellerai, et descendre dans ce bassin pour s'immerger totalement dans l'eau pure. Par ce geste, ils signifieront qu'ils meurent à leur vie ancienne pour entrer dans une vie nouvelle. Une vie entièrement consacrée à notre Cause. J'appelle Drago Malefoy !

Le jeune homme se dressa aussitôt et avança jusqu'au bord du bassin. Snape le suivait, un pas en arrière. Le faisceau lumineux s'était réorienté sur Drago et l'accompagnait, comme un acteur sur la scène d'un théatre.

-Chantons pour lui notre Hymne de l'Eau ! Lança Voldemort, et les voix des Mangemorts, presque exclusivement masculines, s'élevèrent sous les voûtes en une mélopée étrange aux accents archaïques :

-_Que cette eau purifie ce corps, purifie, purifie, purifie. Que ce corps meure à son ancienne vie, meure , meure, meure, et renaisse à une vie nouvelle._

_-_A présent, Drago, tu vas te dépouiller de tes vêtements en signe d'abandon de ton ancienne vie, et tu vas descendre dans ce bassin et le traverser en t'immergeant complètement. Continua Voldemort quand les derniers échos du chant se furent tus.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Drago fit passer la robe noire qu'il portait par dessus sa tête, la laissa tomber au sol puis retira son sous-vêtement qui alla rejoindre la robe. Il se tint ensuite entièrement nu devant les marches. Snape se mit à contourner lentement le bassin, tandis que Drago descendait dans l'eau, son corps pâle, d'un blanc livide sous le projecteur, disparaissant peu à peu aux yeux des spectateurs.

La traversée parut interminable, et lorsque Drago surgit de l'autre côté une sorte de long soupir de ce qui devait être du soulagement s'échappa de toutes les poitrines. Il remonta lentement, l'eau dégoulinant de son corps et de ses cheveux sur le sol, et Snape s'approcha de lui.

Drago leva les bras, et son Tuteur lui enfila prestement la robe rouge comme on le fait à un enfant. Le tissu soyeux , glissant le long de son corps, luisait des reflets des innombrables torches qui éclairaient la scène.

A nouveau, un chant s'éleva, tout aussi guttural que le premier.

_Que le vêtement rouge, couleur de sang, sang, sang, habille le corps purifié en signe de sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice._

-En témoignage du don que tu fais de toi même, Drago, tu vas maintenant t'allonger sur le sol, face contre terre ! Déclama Snape d'une voix amplifiée par un _sonorus_.

Le jeune homme obéit et s'étendit de tout son long aux pieds de Voldemort.

-J'appelle maintenant le deuxième novice ! Théodore Nott !

Le rituel se répéta pour le deuxième garçon, accompagné des mêmes paroles, des mêmes gestes et des mêmes chants. Nott sortit plus tôt de l'eau, visiblement à bout de souffle. Quand son Tuteur lui passa le vêtement rouge, il s'entortilla dedans et certains Mangemort rirent sans discrétion à la vue du pauvre garçon qui tentait en vain de décoller l'étoffe de son corps trempé. Il finit tout de même par s'étendre au sol à côté de Drago, les bras en croix.

L'appréhension nouait l'estomac de Harry. Voldemort , avant de l'appeler, jugea bon de faire une courte harangue en sa faveur, histoire de faire accepter aux Mangemorts présents son engagement contre nature.

-Certains ont dû être surpris de découvrir l'identité de notre troisième novice de ce jour. Eh oui, c'est bien Harry Potter que j'appelle à présent, car il a choisi de mettre ses exceptionnelles qualités magiques au service de notre Grande Cause.

Une rumeur sourde monta des rangs des Mangemorts. Voldemort la laissa retomber avant de continuer.

-Harry a bien compris que nous ne pouvons pour l'instant lui donner notre entière confiance. Ce qui explique qu'il est dépourvu de baguette et le restera encore durant la période que nous jugerons nécessaire. A partir de l'instant où il aura reçu la Marque, il sera libre de ses mouvements à l'intérieur de ce Quartier Général, à l'exception du quartier de haute sécurité, bien évidemment. Mais il devra, pour pouvoir retrouver le droit d'user de Magie, nous prouver par son comportement qu'il en est effectivement digne. En attendant, il se trouve sous ma protection et j'interdis à quiconque de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux !

La menace, lancée avec force comme une invective, tomba dans le silence. Harry frémit. De quelle manière aurait-il à _prouver _qu'il méritait de récupérer sa baguette ?

Voldemort attendit quelques instants.

-Approche maintenant, Harry !

Relevant la tête, le garçon se mit sur pieds. Lucius l'avait discrètement soutenu en lui saisissant le coude, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Comme l'avaient fait les autres, il s'avança devant le bassin et se déshabilla puis tendit ses lunettes à Lucius qui les prit.

Le chant s'éleva, et Harry se tint immobile, nu et vulnérable devant tous ces êtres qui, sur un simple signal de leur chef, n'hésiteraient pas un instant à l'assassiner.

Quand le silence fut revenu, Harry se mit à descendre les marches. L'eau lui sembla glacée, mais il continua sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le fond. Il avait à peine pied et, prenant sa respiration, il plongea franchement, nageant sous l'eau en expirant doucement jusqu'au bout du bassin qui devait mesurer environ 12m. de long. Il savait qu'il devait éviter de remonter avant d'être parvenu au bout, et il eut un instant l'impression de revivre la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, quand l'effet de la branchiflore s'estompait et qu'il suffoquait en essayant de remonter à la surface du lac.

Enfin, il reprit pied sans difficulté sur les marches et les gravit, légèrement haletant.

Lucius le rejoignit, et Harry leva les bras. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi exposé que lorsque l'homme glissa la robe rouge sur son corps trempé. Lucius prenait son temps, soulevant lui même avec douceur ses cheveux pour passer l'encolure, et caressant au passage avec complaisance son dos et ses hanches tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à demi pour ajuster le vêtement.

Pendant que les Mangemorts chantaient, Harry se demanda si quelqu'un avait remarqué le soin particulier avec lequel Malefoy l'avait habillé. Rien à voir avec la froide efficacité dont avait fait preuve Snape ou la maladresse désinvolte du Tuteur de Nott. A cette pensée, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-En signe du don que tu fais de toi même, Harry, tu vas maintenant t'allonger sur le sol, face contre terre ! Dit à son tour Malefoy, sa voix bien timbrée résonnant dans la grande salle.

Comme l'avaient fait Drago et Théodore, Harry s'étendit, le front contre les dalles froides, bras ouverts. Malgré lui, il plaignait Drago qui était dans cette position inconfortable depuis longtemps à présent.

Voldemort reprit la parole :

-Drago Malefoy, voici venu le moment pour toi de recevoir la Marque. Lève toi et approche !

Harry ne pouvait voir, mais il entendit le garçon dire d'une voix faible mais amplifiée par un sort la formule rituelle qu'il avait dû apprendre. Voldemort répondit simplement :

-Reçois donc par ce sort la Marque des Ténèbres qui constituera désormais le lien entre toi et moi et le signe de ta fidélité. _Morsmordre _!

Drago émit un cri étranglé. Le sort devait être douloureux, car après ce cri, Harry entendit le jeune homme s'effondrer, haletant. Drago avait toujours été une petite nature à Poudlard, mais on pouvait supposer que les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ces derniers temps l'avaient endurci.

Et en effet, Drago avait dû faire des progrès, car en comparaison de Théodore, il avait été bien discret. Le deuxième novice poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang et tomba en sanglotant, se tordant de douleur. Voldemort attendit que les gémissements de Nott se fussent calmés pour s'adresser à Harry.

-Harry Potter, voici venu le moment pour toi de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Lève toi et approche !

Harry obéit et avança comme un robot. Il n'avait pas remis ses lunettes, et il voyait flou. Voldemort se tenait debout, l'invitant à approcher avec une sorte de sourire grinçant posé sur son visage décharné. Harry s'agenouilla, comme Lucius le lui avait enseigné, et articula péniblement la formule consacrée :

-Je jure, en recevant cette Marque, de donner ma vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, de lui consacrer mon temps, mon énergie, ma force jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

A l'instant où il prononçait la formule, sa voix hésitante elle aussi amplifiée par un _sonorus_ , il sentit que quelqu'un tentait de s'immiscer dans son esprit. La panique s'empara de lui. Qu'il s'agît de Voldemort , de Snape ou des deux à la fois, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'ils vissent à quel point il faisait à voix haute un serment qu'il se promettait au même instant de ne surtout jamais tenir.

Il essaya de fermer son esprit, mais ne sut pas s'il avait réussi ou non. Voldemort avait saisi son avant bras gauche, que Lucius soutenait après lui avoir remonté sa manche, et prononçait la sentence consacrée. Il posa ensuite la pointe de sa baguette contre sa peau et articula la formule avec une sorte de froide détermination dans la voix.

Une douleur intense envahit alors tout le bras, puis le corps de Harry tandis que sa cicatrice se mettait à brûler atrocement. Un spasme le secoua et il vit malgré l'absence de lunettes une tête de mort, de la bouche de laquelle sortait un serpent, apparaître sur son avant bras, rouge comme la braise.

Il ne cria pas et ne s'effondra pas. Haletant, la tête baissée, il attendit que la souffrance s'atténue et que l'empreinte de la Marque ternisse peu à peu. Nagini avait glissé vers lui et dressait sa tête pour le regarder.

-Es-tu vraiment devenu des nôtres ? siffla la bête à son adresse.

Sachant que Voldemort comprenait cet échange et n'en perdait pas une miette, Harry répondit en fourchelangue, les dents serrées :

-Oui, comme tu peux le voir. Je suis maintenant ton ami.

Une rumeur s'éleva à nouveau dans la salle comme une vague, puis retomba.

-Il est temps à présent que nous mêlions notre sang , échange qui doit sceller définitivement notre Amitié ! Drago, à toi ! S'écria le Mage Noir sur un ton enjoué.

Drago s'était ressaisi et se leva pour dire à pleine voix :

-Maître, que nos âmes, par cet échange, ne fassent plus qu'une, entière et indivisible !

Quand Lucius lui avait parlé de cette partie du rituel et enseigné la formule, Harry avait senti que l'homme éprouvait une certaine répugnance à décrire ce passage obligé. De toute façon, Harry ne s'intéressait à aucune des épreuves du rituel. Il le considérait comme grotesque, puéril et malsain, et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'approfondir la question en cherchant le sens des gestes qu'il aurait à accomplir.

Il observa avec répugnance la manière dont les mains sanguinolentes du Maître et de Drago se joignaient, paume contre paume, tandis que Voldemort faisait apparaître un fin serpent qui s'enroulait autour de leurs avant-bras, les unissant ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Un nouveau chant retentit, entonné avec plus de puissance que les précédents :

_Que le sang du Maître et celui de l'Initié se mêlent, mêlent, mêlent, en signe de fidélité, fidélité, fidélité_.

Quand vint son tour, Harry se mit debout devant Voldemort, mais il ne put se souvenir de la formule qu'il devait prononcer. Il venait pourtant d'entendre Drago, puis Théo la dire clairement, mais son esprit se refusait étrangement à commander à ses lèvres. Le Mage Noir attendait , prêt à jeter le sort qui devait entailler les paumes de leurs deux mains, ses yeux rouges plongés dans les siens.

Lucius lui toucha le coude, puis, comprenant ce qui se passait, chuchota les premiers mots à son oreille. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé et réussit à murmurer les paroles qu'il jugeait obscènes, aussitôt amplifiées par Lucius .

Il entendit clairement la rumeur qui s'élevait des rangs des Mangemorts. Il sentait sans les voir leurs multiples regards posés sur lui. Comme lui, ils avaient dû tous vivre ce moment dérangeant, mais eux, ils avaient certainement _désiré_ mêler ainsi leur sang à celui de cet homme qu'ils avaient choisi de suivre.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et prononça la formule. Le sang jaillit de la paume de Harry, et le garçon leva docilement la main pour la plaquer contre celle de son ennemi. Quand le contact se fit, Harry eut l'impression que sa main était aspirée par celle de Voldemort et perdait sa vie propre. Le fin serpent vint s'enrouler autour de leurs bras et se mit à serrer. Cela n'était pas douloureux, mais la sensation d'avoir un membre tranché s'accentua chez Harry tandis que la douleur dans sa cicatrice devenait insoutenable.

Soudain, Voldemort passa son autre main derrière la tête encore mouillée du garçon et attira irrésistiblement son visage vers le sien. Quand la bouche sans lèvres de l'homme se posa goulûment sur son front, à l'emplacement précis de la cicatrice, Harry se sentit pris d'une violente envie de vomir.

La main exerçait une forte pression, l'obligeant à prolonger le contact. Pour ne pas voir le visage du Mage Noir, tout près de sien, Harry ferma les yeux, le bras toujours emprisonné dans l'étreinte du serpent.

Cet instant lui parut atroce. Voldemort n'avait pas embrassé les deux autres initiés, et la rumeur enflait dans la salle. Cela dura une éternité, et le sang de Harry coulait sans retenue à grosses gouttes sur le sol. A l'évidence, Voldemort profitait de cet échange intime pour fouiller son esprit et son âme, et Harry était incapable de résister à cette intrusion.

Enfin, Voldemort le lâcha et annula le sort qui retenait leurs mains unies. Harry recula de deux pas, titubant. Son envie de vomir ne passait pas, et il sentait déjà un goût acide envahir sa gorge. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et Lucius, qui l'observait derrière son masque, le soutint tout en fermant d'une formule l'entaille dans la paume de sa main.

-Courage, Harry. C'est presque terminé. Chuchota-t'il si près de son oreille que Harry sentit son souffle chaud glisser sur sa joue.

Voldemort, après avoir passé avec volupté sa langue sur ses lèvres exsangues, parut se ressaisir.

-Chantons, mes chers amis, pour féliciter ces trois jeunes gens et les accueillir parmi les Initiés !

Pendant que les Mangemorts entonnaient une nouvelle fois un Hymne au Lord Sombre et à ses fidèles, les Tuteurs se placèrent en compagnie des jeunes initiés de part et d'autre de Voldemort, Pettigrew et Lestrange s'étant écartés pour faire de la place. Harry se retrouva entre Lucius et Jedusor, accablé de tristesse. Son envie de vomir s'atténuait peu à peu, mais une impression de dégoût profond subsistait en lui.

Tous les Mangemorts devaient ensuite défiler devant leurs nouveaux confrères et leur serrer la main en s'inclinant. Ce fut un supplice pour Harry. Nombreux furent ceux qui marquèrent par des signes plus ou moins perceptibles la haine qu'il leur inspirait et leur refus de l'accepter parmi eux. Certains lui broyaient la main dans une poigne de fer, d'autres s'inclinaient à peine ou même pas du tout, comme ce grand homme à qui Voldemort furieux abaissa la tête de force devant Harry, au grand désarroi de ce dernier.

Une fois cet interminable défilé achevé, Voldemort jugea enfin bon de lever la séance, et il passa affectueusement un bras sur les épaules de Drago et l'autre sur celles de Harry.

-Mes amis, je serais heureux de vous accueillir avec vos Tuteurs à la bibliothèque autour d'une petite collation. Vous devez avoir besoin de réconfort, et nous y serons entre nous pour discuter calmement.

Il était bien sûr impossible de refuser, et Harry, la mort dans l'âme, suivit les autres heureux invités à cette joyeuse sauterie. Il marchait un peu en arrière, et Lucius s'arrangea pour se trouver à ses côtés. L'homme semblait étrangement euphorique, tout le contraire du garçon.

-Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Ton comportement a été… _presque_ irréprochable.

S'étonnant du passage au tutoiement, Harry ne répondit rien. Il remit ses lunettes que Malefoy lui tendait. Toujours pied nus, il frissonnait dans la robe humide qu'il devrait porter pendant trois jours.

-La Marque est–elle encore douloureuse ? S'enquit Lucius qui avait retiré son masque et essuyait la sueur qui avait coulé sur son visage.

-Un peu… mais ce n'est rien.

-A voir Théodore ou mon fils, çà n'a pas l'air si anodin, pourtant …Railla l'homme en désignant les deux autres garçons en rouge.

Drago se tenait l'avant bras sans arrêt et son visage exprimait la souffrance la plus terrible. Quant à Théo, il se traînait à demi plié en deux, soutenu de mauvaise grâce par son Tuteur qui était en réalité son père, comme l'avait compris Harry après coup.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, je suis… accoutumé à la douleur… dit simplement Harry pour faire taire le Mangemort qui reprenait ses pénibles flatteries.

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, et Voldemort, grand prince, offrit des fauteuils aux trois nouveaux Mangemorts. Théodore ne se fit pas prier et s'effondra dans le plus proche. Harry déclina l'offre d'un signe de tête et s'approcha de la cheminée, dans l'espoir que le feu le réchaufferait et sècherait sa robe et ses cheveux. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de découvrir une pièce aussi chaleureuse. A peine une douzaine de Mangemorts avaient été admis à participer à cette réception, et parmi eux, Harry reconnut avec un frisson de dégoût Bellatrix Lestrange qui se tenait près de Snape et lui jetait des regards haineux.

Pettigrew était là lui aussi, un pas derrière le Maître, se précipitant pour prévenir le moindre de ses désirs.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le père de Théodore, Lucius vint rejoindre Harry devant la grande cheminée.

Très vite, des elfes et des esclaves apparurent, portant des plateaux chargés de petits fours et de verres de champagne. Harry se découvrit une faim dévorante, mais il se retint d'arrêter un elfe pour rafler tout ce qu'il présentait, et se contenta d' attraper ce qui passait à portée de sa main. Souriant complaisamment, Lucius lui tendit une coupe, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien et disant doucement :

-A l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !

Pris au dépourvu, Harry ne sut que répondre et plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide pétillant, délicieux. Une chaleur douce l'envahit, et très vite, il sentit que l'alcool lui montait à la tête, en raison de sa faiblesse et de sa fatigue.

-Sais-tu que la couleur rouge te va à ravir ? S'extasia Lucius, l'œil allumé par les trois coupes qu'il avait déjà vidées.

Harry, encore une fois, fut horriblement gêné. Il ne se sentait nullement à l'aise dans le rôle d'une midinette qu'on complimente sur sa beauté ou sa jolie tenue.

-Je pensais que vous détestiez le rouge ! Railla-t'il pour dire quelque chose.

-Pas quand il est si élégamment porté ! Mais le vert doit tout aussi bien te convenir, assorti à la couleur de tes yeux…

Voldemort s'était approché un verre à la main et se tenait à présent devant eux, presque mondain, un affreux rictus plaqué sur le visage. Harry espéra qu'il n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots de Lucius.

-Alors, _mon cher Harry_, comment te sens tu ?

La révolte reprit alors le dessus dans l'esprit du garçon. C'était le meurtrier de ses parents qui s'adressait à lui sur ce ton mielleux ! Quelle que soit la stratégie qu'il avait mise au point et sa volonté de jouer le jeu, il ne pouvait laisser piétiner ainsi son sens de l'honneur.

-Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux lorsque j'aurai vu Ginny et qu'elle aura été remise en liberté. Répondit-il sèchement après une courte hésitation, stimulé par cette nouvelle chaleur qui coulait dans ses veines.

Sa réponse jeta un froid. Le silence s'était fait, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers Voldemort et Harry. Le sourire du Mage Noir s'accentua.

-Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes du sort de ton amie. Tu vas la voir très bientôt, comme promis. Pas plus tard que cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ?

Malefoy inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Tu verras qu'elle est en parfaite santé. C'est du reste une jeune fille charmante, pleine de qualités…Continua Voldemort avec complaisance. Mais qui peut être assez bien pour toi ? Ajouta t'il plus doucement en levant une main pour caresser la joue de Harry.

Le garçon eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul et ses mâchoires se crispèrent de colère. Il ravala la réponse violente qui lui était venue à l'esprit et dit dans un souffle, soudain incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'hypocrisie sordide de la situation:

-Puis-je vous demander l'autorisation de me retirer ? Je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu dois être épuisé. Lucius, je crois que ce garçon est à bout.

-Je le raccompagne, Maître.

Et posant son verre sur un plateau, Malefoy sortit précipitamment, suivant le jeune Potter qui fuyait, courant plus qu'il ne marchait.

……………………………………………………………

Dans un coin de la bibliothèque, Snape s'entretenait discrètement avec Bella. Ils n'avaient rien perdu de la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre le Maître, Harry et Lucius.

-Quelle matinée, Sev ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir assister à une horreur pareille ! Nous sommes vraiment tombés bien bas !

-Un rituel d'initiation aseptisé, fade… plus rien d'excitant là dedans. Et tout çà pour _Potter_…Pour ménager sa précieuse petite personne…

-Tiens, j'aurais aimé voir ce qu'il aurait fait s'il lui avait fallu torturer un moldu, comme nous avions à le faire à l'époque…

-Il n'aurait pas pu faire semblant. C'eût été une épreuve révélatrice, contrairement à ce ridicule simulacre…

-C'est grave, Sev…Le Maître paraît sincère, et convaincu que Potter va le suivre aveuglément.

-Non, Bella. Je ne le crois pas si naïf. Pour le soumettre, il gardera la petite Weasley aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Je sais qu'il lit en Potter comme dans un livre ouvert. Le gamin est incapable de fermer son esprit, sa révolte transparaît par tous les bouts !

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui pousse le Maître à se comporter ainsi… Peut-être les mêmes motivations que celles de Lucius ?

-Pensons nous à la même chose ?

-Tu veux dire que… ?

-Allons, Bella, tu as vu comme moi à quel point Lucius s'est entiché de Potter. Il le dévore constamment des yeux, il rampe à ses pieds et rêve de le mettre dans son lit. Pathétique…

-Eh oui, justement ! Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Tu as vu la manière dont il lui a passé sa robe _sacrificielle_ ? Elle eut un petit rire narquois tandis que le visage de Snape se déformait en un rictus de mépris. « Mais en ce qui concerne Lucius, son goût pour les éphèbes est bien connu et n'a rien de nouveau. Je comprends moins que le Maître… » Continua-t'elle, hésitante.

-C'est en effet incompréhensible. Je ne crois pas que cela soit du même ordre. Il est fasciné par la ressemblance qu'il voit entre Potter et lui-même jeune. C'est une attirance de type _narcissique._

-Quelle finesse d'analyse, mon cher Severus ! Tu as sans doute raison, mais çà n'arrange pas nos affaires !

Snape baissa encore d'un ton.

-En effet. Ecoute, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai une ébauche de plan. Par contre, impossible de parler de cela ici.

-Si tu veux, je serai ce soir à minuit chez toi. Rodolphus sera sûrement bourré et ne me verra pas sortir.

-J'ai besoin de te parler avant. C'est à propos de cet après-midi. La rencontre entre Potter et la fille Weasley.

-Viens manger avec moi tout-à l'heure, Rodolphus ne sera pas présent. Il ne rate jamais une occasion de faire la fête avec ses potes.

Snape hocha la tête et s'éloigna, un verre à la main, pour s'informer de l'état de son jeune protégé. Voldemort, une expression à la fois amusée et vaguement dédaigneuse sur son visage émacié, était occupé à regarder le garçon blond assis en face de lui. Flatté d'être l'objet de tant d'attention de la part du Maître, le fils de Lucius se gavait de petits fours et avalait verre sur verre, tout en pérorant une fois de plus sur la manière si astucieuse dont il avait réussi à introduire les Mangemorts dans Poudlard…

* * *

_Eh oui, j'ai abandonné dans ce chapitre Ginny, Hermione, Ron et les autres… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Le récit de cette longue journée va prendre trois chapitres à lui tout seul…_

_Vos critiques, vos commentaires, vos questions… ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Merci aux reviewers…Le nombre de lecteurs a baissé depuis deux chapitres, peut-être parce que la fic devient lassante et en déçoit certain qui s'estiment trompés sur la marchandise, peut-être parce que les chapitres sont maintenant trop longs (de plus en plus longs, à vrai dire...). Faut-il les raccourcir ? A vous de me le dire. Et puis il y a eu plein de bonnes fics à lire ces derniers temps (je pense au nouveau chapitre des « Portes »…) En bref et tant mieux, y a de la concurrence sur ce site._

_Merci à **BPHoradus** pour ses reviews intelligentes (je me répète, allez lire sa fic « Le syndrome d'Horadus », elle est géniale). Bravo à **Cucaracha** pour sa clairvoyance (oui, bien vu, le coup du baptême et de l'ordination! J'imagine volontiers Voldemort en gourou d'une espèce de secte à l'idéologie extrême, exploitant la crédulité de ses adeptes.) Merci à **Steph **(chouette, un (ou une ?) nouveau venu sur cette fic…), à **C**, et à **Ewilan Potter** d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un mot. Cà fait chaud au cœur…_

_Alors, bon courage pour la lecture!! _

* * *

CHAPITRE NEUF

**QUAND HARRY RENCONTRE GINNY**

-Tu vois, ma jolie, j'ai accepté que tu rencontres ton ami aujourd'hui même…Me considères-tu encore comme un monstre sanguinaire?

Les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, Ginny regardait Voldemort marcher de long en large dans son cachot, une parodie de sourire étirant sa bouche mince. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en chair et en os (surtout en os), et il lui paraissait plus effrayant encore que ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans ses pires cauchemars. Son immense corps maigre, enveloppé d'une cape noire, jetait une ombre menaçante devant et derrière lui, obscurcissant la pièce déjà mal éclairée. Il s'arrêta brusquement face à elle.

-Tu ne dis rien…Réponds ! Aimes-tu Harry Potter ?

Le ton était impérieux. Pourquoi lui poser cette question stupide ? Etait-ce un piège ?Ginny ravala sa salive.

-C'est mon ami. Dit-elle doucement.

-Très bien. Sache que moi aussi, à présent, _je suis son ami_.

Les yeux rouges la transperçaient de leur regard impénétrable. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que voulait exactement cet être dont le visage n'avait plus rien d'humain ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est normal. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Ecoute moi bien ! Potter est _destiné_ à me _seconder_. Je veux en faire mon porte parole, mon émissaire. Et toi, grâce à lui, tu seras élevée au rang de _princesse_.

Ginny tourna lentement la tête en signe de dénégation. Sa gorge se refusait à émettre le moindre son. L'homme était _fou_.

-Je sais que tu me hais, peu importe. Il suffit que tu aimes Harry. C'est moi que tu aimes à travers lui. Drago ne t'a pas parlé de tout cela ?

Encore une fois, la jeune fille dit non de la tête. Voldemort éclata d'un rire grinçant.

-Ahaha ! Cà ne m'étonne pas. Il n'a rien compris, et il est jaloux, ce jeune imbécile. Ce n'est certainement pas de lui que je ferai mon bras droit ! Il me faut des gens solides, intelligents, fins. Comme Harry, comme toi.

-Vous vous trompez, je…

-Tu vas le rencontrer tout-à l'heure, ton cher et tendre. Reprit-il en l'interrompant. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne lui veux que du bien, et que c'est la Cause de la Magie toute entière que je veux défendre avec lui à présent. Le monde sorcier a bien assez souffert, nous devons arrêter de nous déchirer et mettre en place un Ordre Nouveau, un Ordre de Lumière.

Etait-elle entrain de rêver ? Peut-être cet homme squelettique n'était-il pas Voldemort ? Ou débitait-il un galimatias de bonnes paroles destiné à endormir sa méfiance ?

Soudain, il s'approcha, et elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve acculée au mur. Une des grandes mains osseuses et glacées de l'homme à face de serpent vint se placer autour de son cou, sans exercer de pression.

-J'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt. Tu as pensé que je ne m'intéressais pas à toi, que tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire appât. N'est-ce pas ?

Certes, il avait raison, elle avait cru que personne à part Drago ne se préoccupait de son sort. Et elle se serait bien passée des attentions du jeune Malefoy. Elle ne désirait pas plus celles de Voldemort .

Cependant, il continuait son monologue.

-Tu es bien jolie. Le peuple acclamera une princesse aussi charmante.

Il accentua légèrement sa prise, et elle frémit d'horreur. S'apprêtait-il à l'étrangler ? Mais il semblait plutôt trouver du plaisir à sentir sous sa grande main le cou gracile de la jeune fille. Il continua à mi-voix.

- Profite pleinement de ton Harry. Quand il sera l'heure pour lui d'aller combattre, tu n'auras plus guère loisir de le voir.

Il la lâcha et après avoir fait signe aux deux Mangemorts masqués qui l'accompagnaient de le suivre, il sortit, faisant voler sa cape dans son sillage.

……………………………………………..

Le cœur battant et les jambes tremblantes, Ginny s'assit sur le fauteuil. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que voulait le Mage Noir ? S'il s'imaginait que Harry et elle allaient collaborer avec lui, il se trompait lourdement. Mais pourquoi ce revirement ? _La lumière _? Cette expression ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle croyait savoir de Voldemort. Renonçait-il à la Magie Noire ? Impossible. Tout cela sentait la ruse à plein nez, et les Mangemorts auraient beau déployer tous leurs artifices, elle ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement.

Mais elle allait voir Harry, très bientôt. Et cette pensée, plus forte que toutes les autres, s'imposa à elle, faisant battre son cœur encore plus vite. Il était donc vivant. Mais Drago avait-il dit la vérité, à propos des séances de torture, de sa soumission, de la Marque? L'avait-on contraint à s'allier à Voldemort, avait-il accepté cette trahison indigne pour lui sauver la vie ? Elle avait trop de questions à lui poser.

Des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais être née. En s'exposant avec lui à Poudlard, elle l'avait mis en péril, et à travers lui, elle avait fragilisé tout le monde sorcier. Innocemment, elle avait été si fière, si heureuse de pouvoir l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras devant tous, devant cette stupide Romilda Vane et toutes les autres petites cruches qui bavaient devant lui…

Et maintenant, dans quel état allait-elle le trouver ?

* * *

-Remus ! Remus, s'il te plaît, réveille toi ! Oh bon sang, il n'y a rien à faire !

Affolée, ses cheveux brusquement passés du rose vif au gris souris, Tonks secouait le corps inerte qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à réanimer d'un _enervato_. L'homme paraissait endormi, son cœur battait normalement, bien que faiblement. Tonks testa sa baguette que Ron avait ramassée deux mètres plus loin pour analyser le dernier sort qu'il avait lancé.

-Un sort de détection magique, rien de plus… Fit-elle dépitée.

-Il a peut-être été victime d'une attaque venant de la forêt ? S'inquiéta Hermione

Suivie de Ron, elle se mit à chercher les traces d'une éventuelle présence humaine ou animale, tandis que Dora tentait toujours de réanimer Lupin. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la tombe. Seuls les noms de Lily et James étaient gravés sur la pierre de granit, ainsi que leurs années de naissance et de décès. On ne pouvait voir aucune mauvaise herbe, bien au contraire, de ravissantes fleurs violettes et bleues ornaient la tombe, comme si un sort particulier de très longue durée y avait été posé.

Hermione se dirigea vers la colonne et se mit à en faire le tour, promenant ses doigts sur la surface lisse. Elle finit par repérer là aussi des runes presque effacées par le temps, et tenta d'en déchiffrer quelques unes, mais l'usure était trop importante.

Alors qu'elle se demandait de quel type de pierre il s'agissait, elle remarqua un léger relief dans la surface lisse, à mi- hauteur, côté forêt. Elle se pencha pour l'observer de plus près. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir les contours d'un lion de belle taille, dressé rugissant sur ses pattes arrière, gracieusement tracé dans la roche !

-Viens voir, Ron !

Le garçon accourut, bientôt rejoint par Tonks.

-C'est étrange, ce lion me rappelle quelque chose… Murmura Ron.

-Çà ne serait pas le lion de Gryffondor ?

La jeune fille avait l'impression de mettre peu à peu à jour les morceaux d'un puzzle.

-C'est çà ! Godric Gryffondor. Ce pilier a quelque chose à voir avec le Fondateur ! Approuva Ron, excité.

-Mais pourquoi Remus est-il allongé à plusieurs mètres de là, sans connaissance ? Se désola Tonks.

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu devrais tester cette colonne, Dora. Réagit-elle au sort de détection de magie ?

-Oh, attends ! C'est peut-être justement en envoyant ce sort de détection que Rémus a été atteint ! Avertit Ron. Il faudrait nous mettre à l'abri !

Tonks approuva, visiblement impressionnée par la maturité du jeune homme.

-Tu as raison, Ron. Je vais d'abord mettre Remus en lieu sûr.

Elle fit léviter son ami à bonne distance, de l'autre côté du mur, et enjoignit à Hermione et Ron de rester auprès de lui. Puis elle se posta elle-même derrière un tas de pierre, et ne sortit que les deux doigts qui tenaient sa baguette pour jeter le sort de détection.

-_Revelio_ !

Il y eut à nouveau une bruyante déflagration, et un halo lumineux rougeoyant nimba quelques instants l'étrange colonne. Quand la rougeur eut disparu, Tonks se releva et s'approcha.

-C'est vraiment bizarre. On dirait que cette pierre renferme en elle un mélange de Magies Blanche et Noire assez détonnant.

-Explosif, même !

Plutôt secoué, Ron avait avancé à son tour, tenant la main d'Hermione.

-En attendant, je suis très inquiète pour Remus ! Se lamenta Dora, le visage décomposé.

-Et tu as tort, ma chérie ! Dit une voix derrière eux qui les fit sursauter.

Remus se tenait debout là où ils l'avaient laissé. Il avait repris connaissance et, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements en désordre, il leur souriait, appuyé d'une main au muret de pierre. Tonks, dont la tignasse avait retrouvé instantanément une belle couleur rose bonbon, se jeta dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu m'as fait une peur !

-Tout bêtement, j'ai fait le tour de la colonne et après avoir découvert qu'elle était ornée et gravée, j'ai jeté le même sort de détection que toi. C'était franchement imprudent de ma part, et je ne me souviens plus de rien, sauf d'un souffle extrêmement brutal qui m'a projeté trois mètres plus loin.

Ils commentèrent l'incident un moment encore, puis se rapprochèrent de la tombe devant laquelle ils se recueillirent plusieurs minutes. Remus paraissait particulièrement ému.

Tandis qu'ils s'organisaient pour installer le bivouac, Hermione montra à Ron le petit livre noir que Lupin avait trouvé dans les ruines et qu'il lui avait confié.

-Je parie que la moitié des réponses à nos questions se trouvent dans ce bouquin. Tu vois maintenant à quoi çà peut servir, l'étude des runes ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était inutile ! Mais je pense que si tu te charges du déchiffrage, ce sera plus vite et mieux fait que si je m'y mettais, même si j'en avais fait quatre ans à Poudlard !

-Mouais… Tu te plains que je sois intello, mais tout compte fait, çà t'arrange bien, quand il s'agit de faire le boulot !

-Allez, les jeunes, arrêtez de vous chamailler ! On va allumer un feu ! Intervint Tonks qui avait fini d'installer la tente légère qu'elle allait partager avec Remus.

La soirée leur parut longue. La tristesse pesait sur eux et rendait les échanges difficiles. Une fois encore, ils tentèrent d'imaginer ce qu'avait fait Harry le soir de la disparition de Ginny . Ne trouvant comme d'habitude aucune réponse à cette énigme, ils contemplèrent les flammes en silence, écoutant les oiseaux de nuit.

Il était encore tôt quand ils rejoignirent leurs sacs de couchage et Hermione ne réussit à s'endormir que bien plus tard, sa main pressée dans celle de Ron. Elle avait mis à profit ses heures d'insomnie pour assembler les premiers morceaux du puzzle, et elle pensait avoir quantité d'éléments nouveaux à communiquer à ses compagnons dès leur réveil…

* * *

Dans la Cité Secrète, tout avait été prévu, des cuisines jusqu'aux laboratoires en passant par des salles de torture… On y trouvait même un « parloir », aménagé dans le but de permettre d'éventuelles confrontations entre prisonniers.

C'était une salle relativement petite, installée dans la zone supérieure de la cité. Elle était coupée en son milieu par une grille tenant toute la hauteur du sol au plafond, faite d'épais barreaux métalliques biseautés.

Quand Harry, Malefoy et Snape entrèrent dans cette pièce par une de ses deux portes, ils purent constater qu'ils étaient les premiers. Ils s'assirent sur un banc qui courait le long du mur, en attendant qu'arrive Ginny.

Visiblement très énervé, Harry ne tenait pas en place et il se mit presque aussitôt à marcher de long en large. Il portait toujours sa robe rouge qui avait eu le temps de sécher.

Les deux Mangemorts échangeaient quelques mots sans enthousiasme, surveillant l'un et l'autre le garçon du coin de l'œil.

Lucius sentait l'hostilité palpable de Snape, et il redoutait un incident. Il tenait à ce que tout se déroule de manière apaisée et correcte. A vrai dire, il voulait pouvoir proposer à Harry de s'installer dans ses appartements, et cela ne serait possible que si le jeune homme sortait satisfait de cette rencontre avec son amie.

Déjà, il avait craint que la cérémonie de l'Initiation, le matin même, tournât au désastre. Et il avait été extrêmement surpris par le comportement de Harry. Le garçon n'avait fait qu'un seul faux pas, cette petite hésitation au moment de mêler son sang à celui du Maître. Dans l'ensemble, il avait fait honneur à son Tuteur.

Lucius l'avait observé avec admiration dans sa lutte pour dominer à la fois sa faiblesse, la douleur physique et son sentiment général de révolte contre le rituel.

Il avait pu contempler, comme tous les autres Mangemorts, sa mince silhouette debout devant le bassin dans toute la pureté de sa nudité, transfigurée par l'éclairage violent qui tombait de la voûte, en une splendide mise en scène théatrale. Le Maître avait le sens du spectacle. Cela expliquait en partie le culte que lui vouaient de nombreux Mangemorts.

Quand le garçon avait plongé, il avait suivi des yeux sa progression sous l'eau, inquiet. Harry n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa vigueur, après les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Mais tout s'était bien passé, il était remonté sans encombre, à peine essoufflé, resplendissant.

Le plaisir que Lucius avait éprouvé à lui enfiler la robe écarlate avait atteint son point culminant quand il avait relevé les cheveux, puis frôlé de ses mains le corps frissonnant du garçon. Heureusement, il avait réussi à se maîtriser, et personne n'avait dû remarquer le tremblement qui l'agitait.

Par contre, le baiser sur le front avait été pour lui un véritable supplice. Le Maître avait prolongé de manière suspecte ce geste déplacé, et Lucius, furieux, avait senti Harry prêt à tourner de l'œil.

A l'époque où lui, Lucius, avait reçu la Marque, le Maître était encore un homme séduisant, et la perspective de se rapprocher de lui, de mêler son sang au sien l'avait stimulé au contraire dans sa démarche d'apprenti Mangemort. Ce matin, l'apparence effrayante de Voldemort avait donné à la scène un caractère proprement indécent. C'était comme si la Mort elle-même dévorait l'incarnation de la jeunesse et de la beauté, et s'en nourrissait avidement.

Il avait suivi le garçon dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa cellule, après la collation offerte dans la bibliothèque. Bien qu'il eût été fortement tenté de l'accompagner dans sa cellule, il avait senti son désespoir et sa colère, et il n'avait pas osé entrer derrière lui, le laissant assis à sa table, la tête dans les mains.

Lucius avait réalisé à cet instant que l'avenir dépendait de la manière dont se déroulerait l'entretien avec Ginny.

* * *

L'entrée de Bellatrix et Pettigrew masqués encadrant la petite Weasley dans l'autre partie du parloir ramena Lucius à la réalité. Tandis que Snape et lui même se levaient et se tenaient prêts à parer à toute éventualité, Harry se précipitait en avant et agrippait les barreaux, dévorant la jeune fille des yeux.

Elle était vêtue d'un jean simple, mais bien coupé et d'une chemisette rayée, près du corps, qui mettait en valeur ses formes féminines. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était charmante, bien qu'un peu pâle et amaigrie. Sa fière et mince petite personne avait quelque chose d'un animal sauvage, vif et gracieux.

Dans un élan, elle courut rejoindre le jeune homme et s'arrêta tout près de lui, comme intimidée, en jetant un coup d'œil apeuré vers les Mangemorts.

Lucius sourit , moqueur. Non, miss, vous ne pourrez pas profiter de votre petit ami en toute intimité, vous devrez tolérer la présence de surveillants qui ne se boucheront ni les oreilles, ni la vue. La Cité Secrète du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un hospice de bienfaisance, et si vous êtes autorisée à voir ce garçon, ce n'est que grâce à l'extrême mansuétude du Maître. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien vous tuer, vous défigurer, vous torturer sous les yeux de ce garçon dont vous semblez croire qu'il vous appartient de droit…

* * *

-Ginny ! Dit Harry tout bas, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

-Oh Harry ! Que… Tu étais donc bien ici ?

Il saisit les deux mains de la jeune fille, plongeant son regard dans les grands yeux bruns remplis de larmes.

-Bien-sûr ! Je n'ai pas hésité, tu t'en doutes bien ! C'est par ma faute que tu vis cet enfer !

-J'avais si peur qu'ils te tuent… Tu es vivant ! Et tu parais même plutôt en forme ! Ajouta-t'elle en esquissant l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Harry grimaça et passant son bras entre les barreaux, rangea une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

-Je suis passé par des moments… difficiles… Mais çà va mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Et toi ? C'est vrai que tu es bien traitée ?

Ginny ne répondit pas à la question. Elle ne souriait plus et ses lèvres tremblaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Cette robe…Murmura-t'elle avec effroi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je te dis que je vais bien. Dis moi plutôt comment tu vas, toi.

Elle hésita, jetant à nouveau un regard angoissé vers les Mangemorts présents.

-Je ne suis pas maltraitée. J'ai de quoi manger, je… je m'ennuie beaucoup, je me sens triste. Je pense à toi, à toute la famille. Et…J'ai vu…Il est venu me voir…

-Qui, Ginny ? Qui est venu ?

-Vo… Voldemort. Chuchota-t'elle plus bas encore. Il dit des choses étranges. Elle cherchait ses mots. Il dit qu'il est de ton côté. Il est fou, non ?

-Oh, ce n'est que çà ? C'est de l'intox, Ginny. Ne te fais pas de souci pour si peu. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non, pas lui. Personne…Sauf…Il y a juste…

-Juste quoi, qui, Ginny ? Dis moi ? Pressa Harry en serrant plus fort les mains de la jeune fille.

-Rien, Harry. Je te dirai plus tard. Dis, ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas pris la Marque ? Murmura-t'elle dans un souffle.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ne regarde pas ! Ajouta-t'il vivement alors qu'elle essayait de remonter sa manche.

-Oh Harry… Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant, et ne répondit pas à sa question. Levant à nouveau une main, il caressa sa joue, suivant la ligne de sa pommette. Puis il l'attira suffisamment près pour poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche tremblante, entre deux barreaux.

-Tu ne devrais pas… On ne devrait pas s'embrasser…Dit-elle doucement sans se retirer.

-Et pourquoi ? Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. J'étais tellement inquiet…Il sentait une délicieuse chaleur l'envahir au contact de sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait pour parler. De sa langue, il taquina la lèvre supérieure de la jeune fille. Tout à coup, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris la Marque ? Que vont-ils t'obliger à faire maintenant ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je pense que je maîtrise à peu près la situation. Dit-il très bas, mais avec fermeté. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Juste quoi, qui ne va pas ? articula-t'il tout contre elle en posant de petits baisers sur les parties accessibles de son visage.

-C'est… C'est Drago… Malefoy. Il….

-Drago ? Il fait quoi, Ginny ? Insista Harry soudain alarmé, en s'éloignant légèrement et en la dévisageant .

-Il me harcèle…Tu sais, il …

A cet instant, Harry vit avec horreur le visage de la jeune fille se déformer en une grimace de douleur. Elle poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol sans que le garçon ait pu la retenir. Epouvanté, il la regarda se tordre en gémissant à ses pieds, mais elle était inaccessible. Soudain, il comprit. Furieux, il cria à l'adresse du Mangemort masqué qui se trouvait derrière Ginny et qui tenait sa baguette levée :

-Arrêtez immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Un rire aigu de démente s'échappa de derrière le masque, et Harry reconnut aussitôt celle à qui ils avaient à faire. Lucius et Snape s'étaient avancés, baguette dressée.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous m'aviez promis… ! S'écria rageusement Harry en se tournant vers Lucius qui paraissait plutôt désemparé.

-Arrête, Bellatrix. Laisse cette fille tranquille. Ordonna sèchement Malefoy à la Mangemorte en la menaçant de sa baguette, tandis que Ginny toujours à terre sanglotait maintenant sous le coup du _doloris_

-J'arrêterai quand j'en aurai envie ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dire ce que je dois faire ! Ces gamins sont très touchants, mais ils doivent se souvenir de qui commande ici ! Ils n'ont qu'à demander la protection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'ils ne sont pas contents ! Et elle éclata d'un rire hystérique.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! Lança Lucius. Mais la Mangemorte avait prévu le sort de Malefoy rendu maladroit par les barreaux, et elle l'évita sans difficulté. Quant à Pettigrew, il restait les bras ballants, ne sachant pour qui prendre parti.

Hors de lui, Harry se jeta sur Snape pour lui arracher sa baguette. L'ex- professeur n'avait pas vu le choc venir et il y eut une courte lutte entre eux, durant laquelle Lucius essayait toujours sans succès de désarmer Bellatrix.

Avec un juron, Snape finit par repousser brutalement Harry qui fut projeté au sol. Aussitôt, l'homme l'immobilisa d'un _stupéfix_ .

Voyant cela, Bellatrix interrompit le _doloris_ et Ginny se détendit enfin, trop choquée pour comprendre tout de suite de quoi il retournait.

-Je rendrai compte de ton comportement, Bella, sois en sûre ! Menaça Lucius d'une voix sifflante en agitant sa baguette pour désensorceler Harry.

-C'est çà, va donc cafter et prendre le parti de ton petit protégé. Je te mets en garde, Lucius. Tu n'es plus toi-même ces derniers temps. Tu es prêt à trahir ton camp pour ce garçon.

-Cesse de dire n'importe quoi. Je ne fais qu'exécuter la volonté du Lord, et tu le sais très bien ! Répliqua Lucius d'une voix hachée par la colère.

Ginny avait réussi à se relever en se tenant aux barreaux, tandis que Harry, à nouveau sur pieds, se rapprochait d'elle. Mais Snape lança sur le garçon un maléfice d'entrave qui le fit trébucher.

-Cà suffit, Potter, vous en avez assez fait. De toute façon, votre temps de parole est écoulé. Vous allez retourner à votre cellule.

-Brute ! Cria Ginny, furieuse. Mais déjà, ses deux gardiens l'avaient saisie par les bras et la tiraient en arrière, vers la sortie. Pour la faire taire, Bellatrix lui jeta un sort de mutisme .

Ecoeuré, Harry se relevait lentement, foudroyant Snape du regard.

-Vous m'aviez dit que nous aurions _dix minutes_. Non seulement…

-Je n'avais rien dit du tout, Potter ! Répliqua Snape aigrement. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me laisser _séduire_ comme d'autres par vos serments fallacieux.

Indigné, Harry fit mine à nouveau de se jeter sur Snape. Lucius le retint par le bras.

-Laisse, Harry. Tu auras prochainement une autre occasion de la voir, je te le promets. Dit-il sur un ton ferme, lançant à Snape un regard chargé de colère.

-Vous m'aviez garanti que nous aurions le temps…

-N'as-tu pas pu t'assurer qu'elle est en bonne santé, et correctement traitée ?

-Non. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire quand cette folle hystérique lui a envoyé un _doloris_.

-Venez, Potter. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Coupa Snape en le poussant sans ménagement vers la sortie.

Dans le couloir, sans un mot de plus, Snape s'éloigna en faisant tournoyer ses robes, et Harry se retrouva seul aux côtés de Lucius. Ils firent quelques pas en silence.

-Où se trouve votre fils ? Interrogea soudain le jeune homme avec brusquerie. J'aimerais le rencontrer.

Sa voix tremblait de nervosité et de colère.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

Harry s'arrêta net. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient.

-Pourquoi dois-je vous donner une raison ? N'ai-je pas le droit maintenant de parler avec qui je veux ?

Lucius eut une hésitation.

-Je suis simplement étonné, Harry. Il me semble que Drago et toi n'avez jamais été en bons termes et…

-Et bien j'ai besoin de lui parler et je pense avoir largement mérité votre confiance.

-Il n'est pas question de confiance, Harry. Ou plutôt, si. Je n'ai aucune confiance en mon fils…

-Vos problèmes familiaux ne m'intéressent pas. Dîtes moi simplement où je peux le trouver.

Lucius soupira.

-Drago loge avec Théodore Nott et quelques autres jeunes dans le quartier B., deuxième niveau. Mais je te déconseille de t'y rendre.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tu es désarmé et ils ne se sont pas encore habitués à te considérer comme l'un des nôtres.

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre. Au moment où Lucius s'apprêtait à le quitter, devant la porte de sa cellule, il lui dit :

-Pourriez vous m'envoyer Ken dès qu'il sera disponible ? J'aurais besoin de ses services.

Lucius leva un sourcil, mais se retint de poser une question. Il hésita un instant, puis inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

* * *

-Alors, tu en as bien profité, de ton joli tourtereau ?

Ginny ne pouvait pas répondre, mais elle sentit ses poils se hérisser. Cette femme était vraiment trop odieuse !

-Tu devrais avoir honte ! Vous lécher la pomme comme çà, devant tout le monde ! On ne vous a pas appris la pudeur ? Encore Potter, çà peut se comprendre : il a été élevé par des moldus. Mais toi ! Une sorcière de sang pur !

Et à ton âge !

Elle partit à nouveau d'un rire strident.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es une vraie petite traînée. On va te mettre à disposition de tous les mâles de la cité. N'est-ce pas, mon cher Queudver ?

Pettigrew marmonna quelque chose derrière son masque.

-Tu vois, il est d'accord. Il se déclare même candidat pour la première passe. Qu'en dis-tu, ma poupée ?

Ils étaient arrivés devant la cellule de Ginny. La femme entra avec elle et fit quelques pas en sifflant ironiquement.

-Eh ben dis donc, c'est un vrai palace, ce cachot. Et le lit est assez grand. Je te fournirai les accessoires pour que tes clients ne repartent pas frustrés…

Elle se mit à tourner autour de Ginny, la regardant des pieds à la tête, une expression sardonique traînant sur son visage trop maquillé.

-Je me demande ce que tu peux lui trouver, à bébé Potter…Une belle fille comme toi ! Tu me diras, maintenant qu'il porte la Marque, il a gagné des galons. Et tout çà pour toi, pour sauver ta misérable petite personne !

Elle eut un nouvel éclat de rire, et une lueur de folie passa dans ses yeux noirs.

-Tu sais ce qu'il fait, Potter, pour te sauver la mise, hein ? Tu le sais ?

Ginny, toujours sous le coup du sort de mutisme, ne pouvait pas répondre, mais ses grands yeux épouvantés disaient assez son sentiment d'horreur. Bella se planta devant elle.

-Il est devenu le giton de Lucius ! Tu ne sais pas ce que çà veut dire ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Mais oui, d'autres que toi le trouvent à leur goût, ma pauvre chérie…Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment çà se fait que vous soyez encore vivants, toi et lui ? Ah, tout ce qu'il a dû faire pour te préserver…Et ce n'est qu'un début !Tu n'en ferais pas moins à sa place, n'est-ce pas ?

Emettant toujours ses horribles ricanements, Bellatrix sortit enfin, laissant derrière elle une Ginny prostrée, profondément bouleversée.

* * *

-Lucius, nous devons parler à présent de la prochaine _expédition,_ qui sera la première pour nos tous nouveaux Mangemorts. C'est pour cela surtout que je t'ai fait venir. Avant de lancer l'opération, je voudrais avoir ton avis sur un certain nombre de points.

Le Maître était assis dans un magnifique fauteuil couvert de velours vert, une coupe de champagne à la main. Ce n'était que la troisième fois que Malefoy était invité à le rejoindre dans ses luxueux appartements. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir déjà été admis dans ce salon richement meublé et décoré.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Lucius tandis qu'il inclinait respectueusement la tête pour marquer sa reconnaissance d'être l'objet de telles marques de confiance. Pourvu que le Maître ne tente pas de lire dans son esprit ! Lucius était encore furieux contre Bellatrix et Severus, et le Maître l'avait fait appeler avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se ressaisir.

De plus, il sentait une sorte de sourde contrariété alourdir son cœur pourtant depuis longtemps endurci. Il avait vu le beau visage de Harry transfiguré par … mais comment fallait-il appeler cela au juste ? L'amour ? Allons, inutile de chercher à mettre un nom sur cette…faiblesse d'adolescents. Bref, il avait vu son jeune visage encore embelli, en quelque sorte _illuminé_, tandis qu'il serrait les mains de la fille. Le plaisir fou que le jeune homme avait éprouvé à baiser les lèvres de cette gamine, à caresser son visage et son corps, était si évident ! Jamais lui, Lucius, ne réussirait à éveiller une telle flamme chez le fougueux jeune sorcier, à moins de recourir à des artifices.

Et il s'en voulait de cette ridicule déception. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que Harry cracherait au visage de la jeune fille ? Ce garçon n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Certes, il n'avait pas eu de père et pouvait rechercher une figure paternelle, la protection d'un homme plus âgé. Mais il n'y aurait probablement jamais d'attirance physique dans ce sentiment.

A moins que…qu'il sache, lui Lucius, l'initier à cela, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec d'autres tout aussi récalcitrants. Il avait l'expérience, l'art et la manière. Cette petite potion de contrebande dont Snape, à l'époque, avait su lui refaire un flacon, elle fonctionnait à merveille sans laisser de trace. Et puis après tout, il pouvait user de violence. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? D'où lui venaient ces scrupules indignes de son rang ?

Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'appartement du Maître, ce dernier lui avait d'abord demandé un compte rendu de la rencontre entre Potter et la petite Weasley.

Lucius n'avait pas dit grand chose. Il jugeait inutile d'accuser Bellatrix. Son dérapage n'avait rien d'étonnant, et le Maître devait s'y attendre en confiant la petite Weasley à cette folle. Lucius n'était même pas sûr que l'ordre de torturer la jeune fille devant Harry n'était pas venu du Maître lui-même…Bien que cela parût contraire à ses intentions apparentes.

Lorsque Lucius l'avait quitté, Harry était tellement révolté que son Tuteur n'avait bien sûr pas pu faire sa proposition d'emménagement au garçon. Cette idiote de Lestrange avait tout gâché. Le pire était que la confiance du jeune homme, laborieusement gagnée, avait été nettement ébranlée par cet épisode fâcheux.

Lucius avait aussitôt envoyé son esclave retrouver Harry, bien qu'il fût quelque peu inquiet au sujet des intentions de son protégé. Il ne voulait surtout pas le contrarier encore une fois.

-Où en es-tu avec Potter ?

Mal à l'aise, Lucius hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il n'osait pas demander à Voldemort de préciser sa question, et se sentait nu devant le regard du Maître.

Devait-il cacher l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le garçon, au risque que le Maître soit déjà au courant et l'accuse de dissimulation, voire de trahison ? Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de choisir la prudence.

-Je pense que nous avons fait de grands progrès. Il semble avoir maintenant confiance en moi.

-Il t'a fait honneur ce matin. Son comportement a été admirable. Tu as fait du bon travail, Lucius. Je ne regrette pas de te l'avoir confié.

Soulagé, Malefoy fit un humble signe de tête. En général, le Maître était plutôt avare en compliments. Et apparemment, il ne cherchait pas pour le moment à sonder les états d'âme de son fidèle Mangemort.

-Tu sais que nous devons mettre Harry Potter en situation de faire ses preuves. La prochaine expédition sera l'occasion idéale de tester son nouvel attachement à notre cause.

-Si je puis me permettre, Maître, n'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour le tester? Nous ne pouvons ignorer qu'il n'a pris la Marque que pour sauver sa petite amie…

-Evidemment, évidemment. J'ai fouillé son esprit, il est révolté contre la situation et ne compte pas travailler avec nous pour l'instant. Mais tout est assez confus dans sa tête et je pense qu'il va y venir plus vite que tu ne le penses.

-Précisément, n'est-il pas plus sage d'attendre que…

- Je suis quelqu'un d'impatient, mon cher Lucius, tu me connais. Plus tôt nous pourrons présenter ce jeune homme comme l'un des nôtres au monde magique, mieux nous ferons avancer notre Cause. Je compte d'abord faire pression sur le Ministre de différentes manières… L'idée d'un ultimatum d'ici quelques semaines me paraît intéressante.

-En vue de la reddition de Scrimgeour ?

-Tout à fait. Deux jeunes sorciers extrêmement précieux sont entre nos mains. C'est le moment d'en profiter.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi exiger de Potter qu'il porte la Marque et agisse comme l'un des nôtres ? Votre idée est plutôt, si j'ai bien compris, de menacer la communauté sorcière de le…tuer au cas où le Ministre ne cèderait pas le pouvoir !

-Lucius, je voudrais vraiment ne pas avoir à recourir à ce procédé qui me discrédite pour l'avenir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'en ai longuement parlé avec Radunescu en Roumanie. D'ailleurs, j'ai le projet de la faire venir ici, dans notre Cité, pour la mettre en présence de Potter. C'est une voyante extraordinaire, tu sais ! Je suis curieux de connaître son avis sur le garçon.

Lucius ne put retenir un léger froncement de sourcils. Depuis la collation du matin, il avait mal à la tête et n'avait pas eu le temps de se soigner. Il commençait à perdre le fil. Que venait faire la roumaine dans cette affaire ?

-Maître, je ne vous suis pas bien. De quelle manière pensez vous faire intervenir Potter dans votre ultimatum au Ministère ?

-Il faut que tu comprennes que le peuple sorcier croit dans le pouvoir de Potter. Ils sont tous persuadés qu'il est plus fort que moi, et qu'il est capable de me battre en toute circonstance. Bien que cela soit dur à admettre, je ne me fais pas d'illusion à ce sujet. En parlant avec Radunescu, j'ai beaucoup avancé là- dessus. Elle au moins, elle ose me dire des vérités qui font mal.

Voldemort grimaça et but une gorgée de champagne avant de poursuivre. « C'est pour cela que j'ai tant besoin de ce garçon. Si tous ces naïfs constatent qu'il nous a rejoints de son plein gré, leur système de pensée s'effondrera.. Ils seront terrorisés à l'idée que Potter n'est plus là pour faire écran entre nous et leurs fragiles petites personnes. Ils suivront donc volontiers son exemple, et se jetteront à mes pieds. »

-Même l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Allons, sans Dumbledore, l'Ordre n'est plus rien !

-Et la fille ?

-Elle peut servir à convaincre les plus récalcitrants. Elle sera aussi de notre côté, un vrai conte de fée avec prince et princesse. Et si elle résiste, elle retrouvera sa fonction d'otage. Qui voudrait la mort d'une aussi charmante créature ? Champagne, whisky ?

Lucius n'eut pas le courage de refuser et accepta le verre que Voldemort lui faisait servir. Il en était lui-même à sa troisième coupe.

-La prochaine expédition doit être _exemplaire_. Potter sera avec nous, mais il ne faut pas encore le faire savoir au monde sorcier. C'est trop tôt, comme tu dis, il n'est pas prêt, et la communauté magique n'a pas encore assez mariné dans son jus.

-Que comptez vous faire alors dans l'immédiat ?

- Je veux _convertir_ Potter à notre combat. Il nous faut trouver pour cette fois ci une _cause juste_.

Lucius leva un sourcil.

-Juste ?

-Ce n'est pas un mot qui fait ordinairement partie de mon vocabulaire, n'est ce pas ? S'esclaffa Voldemort. J'entends, une cause _« juste »_ aux yeux de Potter. Il faut trouver une cible qu'il ait lui aussi envie de détruire.

-Mission impossible…A moins de lui ordonner de massacrer Severus et Bella…

-Comme tu y vas, mon cher Lucius, comme tu y vas ! Non, non... Je pense avoir eu, comme d'habitude, une idée brillante. Et tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que tu en penses…

* * *

_Voili voilou…Un peu compliqué, tout çà, peut-être…J'espère que ce n'est pas trop laborieux, mais il était nécessaire d'en passer par là pour la cohérence de l'histoire. _

_Vos réactions_ ?


	11. Chapter 11

_Avant tout, merci pour vos reviews. Je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'y répondre en ouverture de ce chapitre, ce qui m'ennuie pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits et à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de message perso. Un signe donc à **Nepheria**, **Enyo**, **love-de-hp**, **Liv**, **BPHoradus** (j'adore tes reviews, tu écris si bien et rien ne t'échappe !) et **le-fan-de-harry**, à qui je dis ceci, bravant tous les interdits : J'irai volontiers voir ton blog et y ajouter mon grain de sel si tu m'écris l'adresse complète, bien clairement, dans ta prochaine review (je ne suis pas très dégourdie...)._

_Voici donc la suite de **Maîtres Chanteurs** . Nos pauvres héros ne sont pas au bout de leur peines. Mais apparemment, vous avez l'air d'aimer çà. Plus je les fais souffrir, plus vous en redemandez. C'est pas bien joli, çà, hein !_ _Ah oui, juste un petit truc : plusieurs d'entre vous se sont plaints que j'utilise le nom de Snape à la place de Rogue. Je reconnais que c'est une incohérence de ma part…En français, c'est Rogue, un point c'est tout. Mais j'ai commencé comme çà (peut-être parce que j'ai lu le tome six en anglais…) et après, çà fait bizarre de changer. Toutes mes excuses donc pour mon manque de rigueur à ceux qui aiment qu'on suive une ligne et qu'on s'y tienne._

_Allez, bonne lecture ! _

CHAPITRE 10

**INTUITIONS ET NOUVELLES EPREUVES**

Harry suivait Ken dans les couloirs de la Cité. Le jeune esclave s'orientait sans difficulté dans ce dédale souterrain. Tout en marchant, il donnait à Harry des indications précieuses sur la structure du QG.

En gros, les cachots et cellules se trouvaient dans la zone la plus profondément enterrée. C'était là qu'on pratiquait les interrogatoires et que l'environnement sonore était le plus insupportable. Cris, gémissements, appels à l'aide, insultes…Quant au quartier dit « de haute sécurité », celui où devait être enfermée Ginny, il était inaccessible. Ken n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Au-dessus étaient installées les cuisines dans lesquelles s'affairaient des elfes de maison. Les laboratoires où se fabriquaient les potions et où diverses expériences étaient menées se trouvaient dans le même secteur, ainsi que les salles d'entraînement.

Les deux niveaux supérieurs étaient occupés par les logements des Mangemorts. Plus on était bien vu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus on avait de chance de se rapprocher de la surface. Une salle à manger commune était aménagée pour la vulgaire soldatesque, mais les favoris prenaient leurs repas dans leurs appartements personnels.

Un quartier à part servait à accueillir les « invités », Mangemorts ne vivant pas dans la Cité, créatures alliées à Voldemort comme les loups-garous ou les détraqueurs, partenaires venant de l'étranger.

Quant à Voldemort lui-même, on ne pouvait accéder à ses apartements que sur une invitation spéciale et bien entendu, il fallait montrer patte blanche…

Harry écoutait attentivement les explications du jeune homme qui était visiblement content de parler à quelqu'un. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Plutôt de petite taille (Harry était nettement plus grand que lui) et assez rond, il se déplaçait avec souplesse et vivacité. Blond, le visage agréable et ouvert, il révélait en présence de Harry une nature joyeuse qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Il portait la tenue des esclaves de la Cité, une sorte de tunique courte à la romaine, taillée grossièrement dans une toile de couleur grise, qui laissait voir ses jambes aux muscles massifs.

Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui demander dans quelles circonstances il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans cette Cité, transformé en esclave dépourvu de droits, corvéable à merci. Il aurait fallu pour cela avoir du temps devant soi et être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Comment fait-on pour entrer et sortir de la Cité, Ken ? J'imagine qu'il y a des lieux réservés au transplanage ? Demanda Harry sur un ton désinvolte.

Ken secoua la tête, embarrassé.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de çà avec vous…Mr Malefoy m'a fait jurer… De toute façon, ma langue resterait collée à mon palais !

-Oh…Bien sûr, je comprends. Pardonne moi, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Déçu mais pas vraiment surpris, Harry pensa en frissonnant aux horribles traitements dont Ken avait dû être la victime depuis le début de sa captivité.

-On arrive dans les quartiers des jeunes novices et nouveaux initiés, monsieur, le quartier B. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au delà de cette porte.

-Ne m'appelle plus « monsieur », s'il te plaît. J'ai un prénom qui n'est pas si dur à prononcer !

Ken rougit et frotta de sa main ses cheveux coupés en brosse.

-Excusez moi, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude.

-OK, çà viendra, et le tutoiement aussi j'espère. Je continue tout droit après la porte, c'est çà ?

-Je crois, oui. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Ils n'aiment pas les esclaves, ils nous traitent d'incapables et de mouchards.

- Je vois. Eh bien merci, Ken. Je vais me débrouiller.

-Faites… Fais attention à toi, Harry ! Ce sont des_ brutes_.

Il avait fini dans un chuchotement inquiet. Harry ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la lourde porte qui les séparait du quartier des jeunes Mangemorts.

Le garde sortit du renfoncement dans lequel il était assis à somnoler et le dévisagea d'un air méfiant, son regard s'attardant sur la cicatrice .

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je viens voir Drago Malefoy.

-Tu as une autorisation spéciale ?

Agacé, Harry exhiba sa Marque et répondit :

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'ai l'autorisation d'aller où je veux dans cette Cité.

L'homme le regarda encore une fois des pieds à la tête avec une expression de mépris, mais n'ayant aucune raison valable pour s'opposer à l'adolescent, il condescendit à déverrouiller la porte magiquement. Harry fit un petit signe à Ken et passa de l'autre côté avant que les lourds battants se referment derrière lui .

* * *

-Si nous avons décidé de vous mettre au courant, pour les horcruxes, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que nous sommes en présence de l'un d'eux, ici même.

Remus et Tonks se regardèrent, interloqués. Ils étaient en train de boire le café qu'ils avaient préparé sur un feu magique, et ils assimilaient lentement cette abominable histoire de morceaux d'âme enfermés dans des objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs…Hermione perdait-elle la tête en supposant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'en découvrir un ?

-J'hésite entre la figurine de lion et la colonne de pierre jaune. Ce qui est presque certain, c'est que ces deux objets sont liés et nous viennent de Godric Gryffondor, et que Voldemort a très bien pu y enfermer un morceau de son âme juste après avoir assassiné Lily et James.

-Mais non, Hermione, c'est impossible ! Protesta Ron. Harry l'avait quasiment tué. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même après qu'il ait jeté l_'Avada kedavra _sur Harryet il a disparu aussitôt !

-Oui, tu as raison. Je me suis mal exprimée. Voldemort a tué James d'abord. Il a eu le temps, _avant_ de s'attaquer à Lily et Harry, de fabriquer son dernier Horcruxe. Peu de temps, certes, mais _suffisamment_ de temps. C'est du moins comme çà que je vois les choses.

Le silence suivit les paroles d'Hermione. Les oiseaux chantaient, la forêt resplendissait de lumière et de vie, et pourtant, la présence diffuse de la mort les enveloppait comme un voile glacial.

-Comment le savoir ? Dit finalement Ron d'une toute petite voix.

-Il faut faire venir un expert du Ministère. Répondit fermement Lupin. Si cette colonne est un Horcruxe, il faut la détruire, et si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit de quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux. Cela ne peut être fait que par un spécialiste.

-Et si c'était la figurine ? Suggéra Tonks en rattrapant de justesse la cafetière qu'elle avait manqué de renverser, ses cheveux roses tout dressés sur sa tête.

-Je ne le pense pas. Elle provient peut-être effectivement de Gryffondor lui-même, mais elle n'émet pas d'onde magique.

-Il vaut mieux la faire expertiser quand-même, non ?

-Oui, Hermione, tu as raison. C'est plus prudent. Aquiesça Remus. Il soupira. "Je vais ressembler à ta mère, Ron, mais c'est vrai que si Albus était encore parmi nous, il aurait pu nous conseiller efficacement… Il devait connaître l'existence de cette statuette et de cette colonne. Comme tu dis, Hermione, il y a certainement un lien entre elles, et ce lien conduit à James…"

-Et à Harry…

Hermione se servit à nouveau une tasse de café.

-Le livre que nous avons trouvé nous aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair, quand je l'aurai traduit. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de mes bouquins, ou d'une bibliothèque.

-Si je comprends bien, tu veux rentrer tout de suite ? Demanda Ron. Oh, çà ne me dérange pas. Finalement, je n'aime pas être ici loin de tout, sans aucune nouvelle.

Tonks mordit dans son pain avant de lui rappeler :

-Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour partir, tu veux déjà rentrer ? Tu oublies que nous pouvons recevoir des hiboux ici aussi ! De toute façon, je dois être joignable à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Ron admit qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer à nouveau l'attention.

-Je voulais encore vous dire quelque chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit pendant que j'écoutais les ronflements de Ron.

Le jeune Weasley protesta mais les deux autres invitèrent en souriant Hermione à continuer.

-Une question d'abord. Professeur, savez vous quel était le deuxième prénom de Régulus Black, le frère de Sirius ?

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

-Aucune idée. Mais tu peux m'appeler Remus, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit !

-C'est vrai, excusez moi…Vous ne savez pas ? Dans ce cas…Enfin voilà, j'aimerais aller passer un certain temps square Grimmaurd.

-Quoi ? Dans l'affreuse maison des Black ? Se récria Ron en grimaçant.

-Oui. J'ai besoin de…vérifier quelque chose.

Gênée, Hermione remit une mèche brune derrière son oreille en scrutant anxieusement le visage préoccupé de Lupin.

-C'est -à dire que…Dumbledore était le gardien du secret…Je ne sais pas si le Q.G de l'Ordre est toujours accessible, Hermione.

-Et c'est Harry qui en est le propriétaire, maintenant ! Fit remarquer Tonks

-C'est pour Harry…et Ginny, que j'ai besoin de faire ces recherches. Je crois que c'est vraiment important.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ! Si tu nous mets au courant, on sera plus faciles à convaincre, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oh Ron, sache simplement qu'une idée…intéressante m'est venue cette nuit pendant que j'essayais d'enfoncer du coton dans mes oreilles. Il valait mieux que je m'occupe en réfléchissant plutôt qu'en te tapant sur la tête avec mon coussin, tu ne crois pas ? Franchement, je préfère ne pas en dire plus pour ne pas vous décevoir au cas où je me tromperais complètement.

-Mais Remus t'explique que le QG n'est plus fonctionnel !

-N'oublions pas que Snape en connaît l'existence et que cela représente un risque supplémentaire ! Ajouta Lupin, soucieux.

-Je…Je crois que çà vaut la peine de courir ce risque.

Le regard de la jeune fille était si intense que Remus se sentit fondre.

-Bien, Hermione. Nous allons essayer de nous rendre chez Sirius…Je veux dire, chez Harry . Mais je ne te promets rien.

* * *

La troupe d'ex-serpentards revenait en chahutant de son entraînement au duel. Drago était satisfait. Son avant-bras ne le faisait plus souffrir. Snape l'avait félicité pour ses belles performances et ses camarades avaient réussi à le convaincre qu'il était beaucoup trop scrupuleux, et qu'il n'avait qu'à user de la force avec la fille Weasley, comme tout Mangemort digne de ce nom.

Malgré la cérémonie éprouvante du matin, Snape avait insisté pour que tous, Drago et Théodore compris, participent à l'entraînement.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent, appuyé au chambranle de la porte de leur salle commune, un Harry Potter tout de rouge vêtu, l'air fortement contrarié et visiblement très impatient. Les serpentards se turent instantanément et ce fut Drago qui interpella à distance le jeune gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Tu n'as pas à traîner par ici ! Cà fait désordre !

-Je traîne là où j'en ai envie, Malefoy. Rétorqua calmement Harry quand ils furent parvenus tout près de lui. J'ai à te parler. Tu as cinq minutes ?

-Tu as à me parler ? Voyez vous çà ? Et pour me dire quoi ?

-Tu veux qu'on discute dans ce couloir ?

Drago réfléchit un instant.

-Non. Si tu y tiens, entrons avec les autres.

Harry le suivit dans la salle commune. Millicent Bulstrode, à peine entrée, alla s'affaler sur le canapé, lui rappelant Dudley avachi devant sa télé. Comme il la regardait, elle lui fit un clin d'œil coquin et il en fut si ébahi qu'il oublia d'en rougir. Drago se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil mais ne proposa pas à Harry de s'asseoir.

-Vas-y, vide ton sac, Potter… Grogna –t'il d'un air ennuyé.

-J'aurais préféré… Tu n'as pas une chambre ?

Les autres pouffèrent de rire.

-Eh, Drago, il veut aller avec toi dans ta chambre…Ricana Flint. A ta place, je m'inquièterais !

-Je t'emmène dans la mienne, Potter, si tu veux de l'intimité ! proposa Millicent, en se tortillant lascivement.

Harry commençait à s'énerver.

-Malefoy, ce que j'ai à te dire ne concerne que toi et moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes copains ! Je ne vais pas te bouffer, tu ne risques rien, je n'ai même pas de baguette !

Sans répondre, Drago se leva et alla tranquillement se servir une bière. Il s'appuya à la commode qu'il venait de refermer et défia Harry du regard. Il avait les mêmes yeux pâles et froids que son père.

-Tu dis ce que tu as à me dire _ici_, dans cette pièce, ou alors tu fous le camp. J'ai pas peur de toi, mais j'ai pas envie de te faire entrer chez moi.

Serrant les poings, Harry se força au calme. Il aurait dû prévoir cette réaction. Une fois de plus, il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

-Très bien. Merci pour ta courtoisie. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Voici donc ce que j'ai à te dire, çà tient en peu de mots : _je t'interdis de t'approcher de Ginny._

Après un silence stupéfait, Drago éclata de rire, et tous les autres derrière lui.

-Tu _m'interdis_ ? Tu as le culot de venir chez moi _m_'_interdire_ quelque chose, Potter ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu es qui pour venir me donner des ordres ?

-Tu sais très bien qui je suis et quelle est ma place ici. Si tu fais l'idiot, tu t'en repentiras.

-Ah oui ? Et comment vas-tu m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux avec cette petite traînée ?

La rage envahit Harry qui se précipita vers Drago. Les autres avaient tous sorti leurs baguettes et Harry s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas être stupéfixié.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas armé, mais j'ai des soutiens. Si tu fais l'imbécile, tu en payeras les conséquences.

Drago siffla en levant un sourcil.

-Des soutiens…Tiens, tiens, tiens…Tu vas aller te plaindre auprès du Maître que je couche avec ta petite amie ?

-Par exemple. Et ne parle pas comme çà de Ginny !

-Mais pauvre imbécile naïf, c'est le Maître lui même, et mon propre père, qui m'ont incité à _m_'_occuper _de ta belette !

-Sale menteur !

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Harry bondit en avant. Drago fut plus rapide et le stupéfixia aussitôt. Harry s'effondra au sol. Tous les autres s'attroupèrent autour de lui.

-On en fait quoi ? Demanda Nott qui était encore secoué de l'épreuve matinale et avait l'air laminé.

-Je m'en occupe…Petit, petit, petit… Minauda Bulstrode en se penchant en avant vers Harry. Drago la retint brutalement par le bras.

-Sors d'ici, Milli. On va lui donner une bonne leçon, et j'ai bien peur que ton âme sensible de femelle ne supporte pas çà.

-Oh, ne me l'abîmez pas trop ! glapit la forte fille en quittant la pièce, apparemment impressionnée par la détermination de Drago.

Ce dernier se pencha à son tour en avant et articula tout près de l'oreille de Harry :

-Potter, je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon du train, l'année dernière. Mais comme tu es encore plus bouché que ce que j'imaginais, il va falloir recommencer à zéro.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Drago envoya un violent coup de pied dans le nez de son ennemi. Les autres n'attendaient que ce signal pour commencer à leur tour à se défouler sur le gryffondor, façon moldue. Flint trouvait là l'occasion de se venger de tous les matchs de quidditch perdus à Poudlard. Nott et Mc Nair, en bons adulateurs de Drago, se réjouissaient de pouvoir ainsi lui prouver à bon compte leur dévouement inconditionnel.

Les coups de pied, les claques, les coups de poing, les crachats se mirent à pleuvoir sur le jeune Potter toujours incapable d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Drago , se souvenant de sa confrontation avec Harry dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ajouta par dessus un sort de _sectum sempra _et la robe rouge se tacha aussitôt de longues traînées plus sombres. L'enseignement du professeur Snape se révélait une fois encore utile.

Quand Harry fut réduit à l'état de loque sanglante, Drago recula.

-Arrêtez, les gars. Cà suffit. Je pense qu'il a compris. Quoique…

Et il cracha une dernière fois au visage de Harry.

-Et maintenant ? S'inquiéta Mc Nair, qui pensait un peu tard aux conséquences de ce déchaînement de violence.

-Il faut le sortir d'ici. Théo, tu m'as dit que ton père a une cape d'invisibilité ?

Nott acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-File la chercher. Et sois discret !

-Cà va être compliqué ! Je ne…

-Dis, tu as tué un homme et tu as la trouille d'aller prendre la cape de ton père ? C'est quoi c'te mauviette ?

Pas très rassuré, le jeune homme partit sans oser discuter les ordres de son chef.

L'attente leur parut longue. Ils s'étaient assis et buvaient bière sur bière. Bulstrode revint dans la pièce et se montra furieuse devant l'état de Harry.

-Bande d'idiots ! Vous l'avez défiguré ! Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est pas mort ?

-Arrête tes conneries, y a que le Maître qui peut le tuer, paraît-il. Et vice-versa.

-Mais non, c'est dépassé, cette histoire là. C'était une prophétie bidon de la vieille Trelawney !

-Mais il est pas mort ! Il respire, tu vois pas ?

-Encore heureux ! C'est le chouchou du Maître et de ton père, et tu l'aurais flingué ?

Drago s'assombrit et ne répondit pas. Il commençait lui aussi à évaluer les conséquences de ses actes. Certain que Potter n'irait pas les accuser ni se plaindre à Voldemort, il regrettait cependant de ne pas avoir appris à jeter un sort d'amnésie. Il était à prévoir que ceux qui retrouveraient le garçon dans cet état chercheraient à trouver et punir les coupables. Il fallait absolument éloigner le corps de leur quartier. Potter, lui, ne parlerait pas. Mais le garde l'avait forcément vu entrer. Il allait falloir acheter son silence d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Nott revint enfin, portant la cape roulée sous sa robe rouge. Il avait l'air éreinté.

-Heureusement, mon père n'était pas dans son appart', mais j'ai bien cru que je la trouverais jamais. Et j'avais la trouille qu'il me surpr…

-D'accord, d'accord. Donne moi çà !

Drago enroula hâtivement Harry dans la cape après lui avoir remis ses lunettes cassées sur le nez. En se redressant, il s'adressa à Flint.

-Marcus, tu viens avec moi. On va le faire léviter jusqu'au quartier des « invités ». Tu sais, chez les loups-garou et les détraqueurs.

Flint eut un frisson.

-Tu es sûr qu'il faut aller jusque là ? Et si quelqu'un nous surprend ?

-Mouais, t'as raison… On tient pas à trois sous cette cape ?

-Mais il est dégueulasse. J'ai pas envie de m'en mettre partout !

-Oh arrête ! On se lavera dès qu'on en sera débarrassés. Allez, aidez moi à le soulever. On l'amène à l'hôtellerie. Il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller avec Greyback, il paraît qu'il loge là-haut en ce moment.

Drago sortit Harry de sous la cape, puis changea le sort de stupéfixion, le remplaçant par celui qu'il lançait régulièrement sur Ginny.

-Tu connais pas un sort d'allègement, Théo ? Il a beau être maigrichon…Demanda Drago qui pâlissait sous la charge. Flint et lui tenaient un Harry sanguinolent, mou comme une marionnette, chacun ayant passé un de ses bras sur son épaule.

Nott secoua la tête piteusement.

-Cà va être dur d'être discrets. On a intérêt à faire vite ! Bougonna Flint, l'expression dégoûtée.

-Théo, tu effaces les tâches de sang au fur et à mesure !

Bulstrode les couvrit de la cape en grognant. Ils disparaissaient complètement mais leur marge de manoeuvre était réduite. Ils sortirent lentement, chargés de leur fardeau. Nott les accompagnait, pour effacer les traces et faire ouvrir les portes jusqu'à l'hôtellerie, espérant passer plus ou moins inaperçu.

………………………………………………………………

Ken avait attendu avec impatience que Harry sorte du quartier des jeunes Mangemorts. Ne voyant rien venir, il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il vit Nott sortir en courant, puis revenir un bon moment plus tard, visiblement essoufflé. Le jeune initié n'avait heureusement pas prêté attention à l'esclave de Lucius qui traînait dans le couloir.

Découragé, Ken s'apprêtait à partir pour aller prévenir Lucius quand il vit Nott sortir à nouveau. Il marchait beaucoup plus lentement que la première fois. Une marche bizarrement lente, comme s'il avait voulu retenir son allure. De plus, il tenait sa baguette devant lui et marmonnait régulièrement des sorts…

Sans comprendre, l'esclave décida de le suivre, puisque Nott prenait la direction du niveau supérieur. Il était temps de prévenir Lucius, mais Ken voulait en même temps garder Théodore à l'œil.

Arrivé à l'embranchement entre les couloirs qui menaient aux quartier des favoris et à celui des invités, Nott s'engagea dans le deuxième, à la grande surprise de Ken. Après une hésitation, le jeune esclave prit lui la direction de l'appartement de Lucius.

Il fut déçu de ne pas le trouver chez lui. Malefoy avait été convoqué chez le Maître et n'était pas encore revenu. Ken prit place dans la niche aménagée pour lui à l'entrée de l'appartement, et se remit à ronger son frein.

………………………………………………………………………

Lucius se sentait las, migraineux et un peu saoul. Les projets du Maître lui paraissaient dangereux, mais il n'avait guère pu l'influencer. Faire sortir Harry si tôt et le mettre en présence de moldus, de sorciers ennemis et d'aurors était risqué, extrêmement risqué. Certes, le sort réservé à la petite Weasley était toujours un excellent moyen d'obtenir sa soumission, mais il pouvait être tenté dans le feu de l'action de se livrer à des gestes désespérés ou d'alerter les aurors.

Le Maître l'avait chargé de veiller sur Potter, de le suivre comme son ombre pour prévenir tout dérapage. La mission s'annonçait périlleuse, même si le Maître avait eu une idée excellente en ce qui concernait l'objectif de l'attaque.

Potter, avec sa nature chevaleresque, serait certainement facile à convaincre.

Par contre, il allait falloir qu'il s'entraîne, on ne pouvait pas le lâcher dans la nature avec une baguette sans qu'il ait repris l'habitude de s'en servir. Là encore, la charge de cet entraînement reviendrait à Lucius. L'idée n'était pas déplaisante. Il trouverait peut-être des occasions lors de ces séances d'avancer dans sa…démarche d'approche.

La tête lourde et la vision floue, il eut un mouvement de recul quand Ken se précipita à sa rencontre, et il le repoussa avec agacement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu perds la tête ?

Mais à l'instant où il réprimandait ainsi son esclave, il comprit qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose à Harry. Son sang se glaça, et ses pensées s'éclaircirent brutalement.

-Monsieur… Harry Potter… Il est resté dans le quartier B.

Lucius fit taire Ken et ne l'autorisa à parler que lorsque la porte de l'appartement se fut refermée derrière eux.

-Imbécile ! S'énerva Lucius. Tu sais qu'on ne parle pas dans les couloirs. Vas-y maintenant, dis moi tout.

Ken raconta d'une voix hachée comment Harry lui avait demandé de le conduire auprès de Drago. Furieux, Lucius le traita à nouveau d'imbécile et le gifla.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter ! Tu savais ce qu'il risquait en allant là-bas.

-Je l'ai mis en garde. Mais il a insisté… Et vous m'aviez dit…

Lucius jeta rageusement ses gants sur le sol. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Harry ? Ce gamin serait-il toujours un stupide Gryffondor prêt à se jeter dans tous les pièges que la vie lui tendait ?

Il se retint de se défouler sur l'esclave. Il serait toujours temps de le punir. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre.

-Suis moi. Nous descendons chez mon fils.

* * *

Harry mordit ses lèvres tuméfiées après avoir laissé échapper un gémissement. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire remarquer. Il se trouvait dans le quartier des loups-garous et il n'avait aucune envie d'alerter une de ces créatures.

Drago Malefoy et Marcus Flint l'avaient jeté dans un renfoncement du couloir, s'étaient à nouveau hâtivement dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité et avaient filé derrière Nott sans demander leur reste.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils l'avaient abandonné dans ce couloir, Harry n'aurait pu le dire. Une éternité, lui semblait-il.

Il pensait avoir le nez cassé ainsi que plusieurs côtes brisées et un os du genou éclaté. Inexorablement, son sang continuait de couler, et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Il était incapable de bouger, bien que l'effet du _stupéfix_ lancé par Drago se fût estompé. La douleur était atroce, et il était trop affaibli.

Encore une fois, il s'était comporté comme un écervelé. Son désir de sermonner Drago l'avait conduit dans un véritable traquenard, et il n'avait eu que ce que son imprévoyance méritait.

Ce constat fait, il devait reconnaître que cette lamentable mésaventure lui avait permis d'apprendre des choses importantes.

Voldemort connaissait la prophétie en entier, et avec lui tous les Mangemorts. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Avait-il parlé sans s'en rendre compte ? Ou alors…Mais oui ! Ils lui avaient certainement fait boire du veritasérum, puis avaient tout simplement effacé sa mémoire.

Eh bien, cela n'avait pas changé grand chose puisque la deuxième prophétie semblait séduire Voldemort bien plus que celle de Trelawney.

Autre point : pour être admis dans le cercle des Initiés, Théodore Nott avait assassiné quelqu'un…. Il n'eût pas fallu s'attendre à moins. Pourtant, on n'en avait pas exigé autant de Drago à qui il avait suffi de faire pénétrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard pour mériter sa promotion…

Et la troisième chose, la plus insoutenable : Drago couchait avec Ginny. Du moins, c'était ce que prétendait cette ordure, ce violeur, ce sale…

Un bruit étrange interrompit ses pensées douloureuses. Comme un reniflement. Quelqu'un humait l'air non loin de là. Il entendit des pas lents qui se rapprochaient, puis à nouveau le reniflement.

Un besoin irrésistible de se cacher saisit Harry. Il tenta de ramper sur le dos, mais la douleur augmenta si vivement qu'il renonça, en même temps que sa vue déjà brouillée se voilait.

-Oh…Cette odeur…Délicieuse…

Les pas se faisaient plus distincts. On percevait aussi maintenant un souffle bruyant, comme un gargouillis sifflant dans lequel se mêlaient des paroles incompréhensibles, dont émergeaient quelques mots.

-Du sang…Du jeune sang …

Cette voix…Harry la connaissait, cette voix rauque, à peine humaine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vois, là ? Comment se fait-il… ? Oh bonheur, une proie offerte !…De la chair à mordre, à déchiqueter…

Si quelqu'un, quelques jours plus tôt, avait dit à Harry qu'il souhaiterait un jour voir apparaître Lucius Malefoy , il aurait hurlé d'indignation. Et pourtant, en cet instant, le garçon se surprit à espérer de tout son cœur que le père de Drago, alerté par Ken, vienne le sauver des griffes de l'horrible Fenrir Greyback, qui, déjà, se penchait au dessus de lui, son œil jaune allumé d'une lueur gourmande.

* * *

_Si çà vous fait cauchemarder, surtout, faites le moi savoir ! C'est que j'aurai réussi mon coup ! Allez, un petit clic sur le bouton bleu… ?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à **steph, nepheria, cuca, lefandeharry, liv et Bp Horadus** pour vos reviews. Quelques petits mots de réponse à ceux que je ne peux pas joindre en direct. Désolée, **lefandeharry**, mais je dois vraiment être handicapée du clavier. Je suis incapable d'aller sur ton blog et ta fic avec les indications que tu m'as laissées. Faut-il passer par un site pour y accéder ? Il faut que tu me mettes tous les w, les point- machin et autres, parce que sinon, je n'y arrive pas. Et c'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque !!( A l'aide, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos conseils, merci !)_

_Quand je t'ai lue,** liv**, j'ai bien rigolé. Tu as une bonne plume, toi aussi ! Tu ne veux pas te mettre à l'écriture ? En tous cas, tu as du flair !!!(Non, non, c'est pas que je suis prévisible. C'est toi qui as un don de voyance !!) Bien contente de t'avoir fait rire avec l'épisode Bulstrode. Je l'adore, cette armoire à glace, avec son franc-parler. Du moins c'est comme çà que je l'imagine._

_Alors comme çà, vous n'avez pas fait plein d'affreux cauchemars (dommage) ? En gros, çà vous plaît quand çà devient gore (comme le dit si bien **BPHoradus** …) ? Cà ne vous gênerait pas plus que çà si je faisais de Harry un Mangemort-loup-garou défiguré et boiteux ! Bon, vous me décevez, là.. Un peu de respect pour nos héros, voyons !_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire la suite, qui n'est peut-être pas à la hauteur de vos attentes en matière de cannibalisme ou d'étalage de boucherie... _

_&_

CHAPITRE 11

**AU FOND DU GOUFFRE**

-Où est Harry Potter ?

Son beau visage dur crispé par la colère, Lucius tenait Drago dans l'étau de son regard. Le père et le fils se dressaient face à face dans la chambre du garçon. Ken n'avait pas pénétré dans le quartier B. Il ne fallait pas que son rôle d'indicateur soit révélé aux jeunes gens.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Lança Drago, visiblement aux abois.

-Cesse de mentir. S'il est entré ici, il doit y être encore, puisque personne ne l'a vu en sortir.

-Vous pouvez chercher. Si vous le trouvez, tant mieux pour vous.

Lucius fit un pas vers son fils, la voix radoucie, mais légèrement tremblante.

-Drago, ce que tu fais est très dangereux. Tu le sais. Pourquoi mets tu ta vie en péril ?

-Si vous m'accusez devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'aurai moi aussi bien des révélations à faire sur vous.

Lucius tressaillit. A quoi le gamin faisait-il allusion ?

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Je n'aurai nul besoin de t'accuser moi-même. Plusieurs personnes ont vu Potter entrer dans ce quartier, à commencer par le portier. Je cherche au contraire à te sauver, en réparant les dégâts avant qu'il soit trop tard.

-Je parlerai quand vous m'aurez dit pourquoi vous vous intéressez plus àPotter qu'à votre _propre fils_. Quand je pense que _vou_s êtes _son _Tuteur à lui, alors que moi, vous m'avez laissé me débrouiller sans même vous préoccuper de savoir où j'en étais dans ma préparation…

Une moue d'enfant gâté tordait les traits fins de Drago. Lucius se retint de sourire. Il y a peu, il aurait craché le nom de Potter avec autant de dégoût que venait de le faire son fils.

-De la jalousie…! Mais enfin, Drago, tu sais bien que c'est le Maître lui-même qui m'a chargé de cette mission !

-Vous auriez pu _au moins_ venir vous informer de mon état, de mes progrès…

Le gamin avait raison, et c'était d'autant plus agaçant.

-Drago, tu n'es plus un enfant.

-N'empêche que votre…empressement auprès de Potter est…bizarre, et injuste.

Enervé et mal à l'aise, Lucius fit quelques pas. Son fils était odieux, et lui, il avait un mal de crâne du tonnerre.

-Potter est important aux yeux du Maître, Drago, on n'y peut rien. Il m'a chargé de m'occuper de lui, je ne peux me dérober à cette tâche. Maintenant, arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau. Ne m'oblige pas à user de la force.

Une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux du fils. Puis soudain, elle vacilla et s'éteignit. Il passa une main crispée dans ses cheveux presque blancs à force d'être blonds.

-Il est là-haut, à l'hôtellerie. On l'a laissé dans un couloir. Marmonna-t'il.

-Quoi ? Mais comment avez vous fait pour passer ?

-La cape d'invisibilité de Nott…

-Bande d'idiots ! Et les loups-garous ! S'exclama Lucius en se précipitant sur la porte, derrière laquelle il trouva quatre serpentards agglutinés qui avaient espionné sans vergogne toute la scène et qui se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux surpris par un chasseur…

* * *

Les nouvelles fouilles n'avaient rien donné, et les quatre sorciers décidèrent de quitter les lieux après s'être recueillis une dernière fois sur la tombe des Potter.

Le visage grave, Hermione tressa une couronne de fleurs qu'elle déposa sur le tertre, au pied de la dalle de granit, et Remus l'enchanta pour qu'elle ne fane jamais. Lui-même avait ramassé une belle pierre plate sur laquelle il avait inscrit grâce à un sort :

_Lunard pleure son frère Cornedrue et la douce Lily. Ils nous ont quittés trop tôt et vivent toujours dans notre souvenir. Qu'ils reposent en paix !_

Tonks et Hermione firent une dernière fois le tour de la colonne. La jeune fille avait noté toutes les runes encore lisibles sur un carnet, mais elle regrettait de ne pas être assez douée en dessin pour faire une copie parfaite du lion gravé. Pour finir, elle trouva la solution en agrandissant magiquement une feuille de papier et en prenant l'empreinte du bas relief.

-Je reviendrai donc ici dès que possible avec un expert du Ministère pour l'examen approfondi de cette colonne, confirma Remus. Mais il faut que cela soit fait dans la plus parfaite discrétion.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux…Il faudra faire valoir que tout cela est en relation avec Harry et Voldemort, et peut influer grandement sur les recherches qui sont lancées pour retrouver Harry et Ginny ! Appuya Tonks.

-J'essayerai d'être très convaincant. Je ne suis malheureusement pas bien vu au ministère, en tant que loup-garou. J'aurai besoin du soutien de certains… Arthur, Kingsley…Est-ce que çà sera suffisant ?

Après avoir démonté les tentes et rassemblé leurs affaires, ils entamèrent la remontée à travers la forêt broussailleuse. Remus se retourna plusieurs fois pour poser un dernier regard sur ce lieu à la fois doux et triste, chargé de mémoire.

La chaleur était déjà forte et la sueur se mit vite à dégouliner de leur front.

-Je rêve d'une bonne douche, ou d'un bain de mer…Soupira Ron en repoussant sa tignasse trop épaisse pour la saison.

-La douche, c'est incompatible avec le camping sauvage… Répliqua Hermione. Si ton rêve, c'est des vacances dans un quatre étoiles, il fallait le dire plus tôt… !

-C'est quoi, un Carétal ?

Remus avait rejoint Hermione qui se cramponnait des pieds et des mains pour gravir la pente raide et accidentée.

-Tu désires te rendre dès maintenant Square Grimmaurd, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, essoufflé.

-Oui, si c'est possible, bien que Ron demande à aller s'installer dans un Palace. Vous êtes d'accord pour que nous nous rendions à Londres tout de suite ? Nos parents ne nous laisseront pas partir une deuxième fois, alors autant tout faire dans la foulée…Vous pensez que le mot de passe n'est plus fonctionnel ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Comme nous le disions tout à l'heure, le propriétaire est maintenant Harry, et c'était toujours le QG de l'Ordre jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore. Mais comme Snape connaissait ce lieu et le mot de passe, il ne paraît pas prudent de…

-Snape sait qu'il risquerait gros en remettant les pieds à cet endroit, tu ne crois pas ? fit remarquer Tonks qui grimpait un peu en avant.

-Oui, sans doute. Peut-être que le seul risque est simplement que la maison reste inaccessible.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger encore avec ce qui a l'air d'être un caprice, mais…

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous nous rendions là-bas, Hermione, et Tonks non plus. Dès que nous arriverons en haut de cette côte, nous transplanerons à Londres, le plus près possible de la maison des Black.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire tout de suite d'ici ? protesta Ron. Cà nous éviterait de nous épuiser dans cette côte interminable…

-Allez, tu es jeune et en bonne santé, non ? Le taquina Hermione. Sortons d'abord de ces fourrés. Tu raterais ton transplanage. Je tiens à te garder entier !

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout content, Ron reprit l'ascension avec une énergie décuplée. Il se sentait soudain la force de grimper trois fois au sommet de l'Everest.

Ils parvinrent enfin sur un replat, non loin de la route qui menait au village de L.

Pour être sûrs de bien atterrir tous au même endroit, Ron prit le bras de Remus et Hermione celui de Tonks. Ils parvinrent sans encombre à l'aire réservée au transplanage la plus proche du square Grimmaurd. Il y avait ensuite dix minutes de marche dans ces quartiers misérables pour parvenir à destination.

L'après midi était bien avancée quand ils se trouvèrent face aux n° 11 et 13. A leur grand soulagement, le n° 12 apparut comme autrefois à la simple évocation mentale de son existence. Remus posa sa baguette contre la porte et murmura le mot de passe. Lui non plus n'avait pas été modifié. Le bruit bien connu de chaînes et de serrures se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les quatre sorciers se dépêchèrent d'entrer, et se trouvèrent dans un noir complet quand la porte se fut refermée. Puis les lampes à gaz s'allumèrent en hésitant, et le hall fut éclairé d'une lueur blafarde.

-J'espère que la vieille Mme Black ne va pas se mettre à nous hurler dessus…Murmura Ron en avançant derrière Lupin.

-On dirait qu'elle a perdu sa voix. Je ne vais pas vérifier si son portrait est toujours là, derrière son rideau. Si elle est aphone, qu'elle le reste.

-Elle est peut-être partie dégoûtée en apprenant que Harry était le nouveau propriétaire…, suggéra Hermione en avançant dans le couloir. Oh, il y a besoin d'un bon ménage, ici. Comme quoi Kreattur n'était pas si sale et paresseux que çà. Il n'y avait pas autant de toiles d'araignées l'année dernière !

-Arrête, Kreattur n'en fichait pas une ! C'était maman qui avait tout nettoyé ! Et nous aussi, d'ailleurs. Rappelle-toi la chasse aux doxys !

-Quelle horreur ! J'en ai fait quelques cauchemars depuis.

Remus avançait prudemment, baguette en avant. Il voulait s'assurer avec Tonks qu'il n'y avait dans la maison aucune personne indésirable, ni aucun piège laissé par des Mangemorts.

-Attendez ici quelques instants, les jeunes, le temps qu'on fasse le tour rapidement.

Hermione et Ron ne discutèrent pas. Ils avaient promis à Remus qu'ils le laisseraient prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour leur sécurité. Le loup-garou tenait à se montrer digne de la confiance qu'on mettait en lui.

Dans la semi-obscurité du couloir, Ron enlaça Hermione, et la jeune fille reposa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sans parler, écoutant les bruits de la maison.

-Finalement, tu l'auras, ta douche…Fit-elle dans un souffle.

-Ouais, si l'eau n'a pas été coupée au départ de Kreattur…

-J'aime être avec toi…Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui caressait les cheveux, en cherchant ses lèvres.

-Et moi, J'ADORE être avec toi, même si je me sens toujours si bête et maladroit en ta présence. Dit-il avec une sorte de timidité enfantine.

Dans un rire léger, il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Reprit-elle avec douceur quand leurs lèvres se furent séparées.

-Rien. Je…quand je me sens heureux cinq minutes, je m'en veux ! Chuchota-t-il très bas.

-Tu veux dire, à cause de Ginny…et Harry ? Oui, moi c'est pareil. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas besoin de nos pleurs mais plutôt que nous fassions tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les aider…

-Tu as raison, comme toujours. Tiens, on dirait que la voie est libre ?

Remus et Tonks revenaient les chercher.

-Bon, tout va bien, il semble qu'il n'y ait pas de danger. Je vais essayer de préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que vous vous installez ! proposa Remus. Descendez vos victuailles dans la cuisine !

Hermione était impatiente d'aller faire ses recherches et dès qu'elle eut déposé son sac dans un coin après l'avoir vidé de ses réserves alimentaires, elle se mit en quête de la bibliothèque. Impérieuse, elle avait donné des consignes à Ron, qui n'avait pas osé la contredire :

-Tu fouilles la maison pour retrouver la grande armoire, tu sais, celle dans laquelle il y avait tout un bric à brac, les objets que Sirius n'avait pas mis à la poubelle…Je ne sais plus dans quelle pièce elle se trouve. Moi, je m'occupe de chercher une généalogie complète de la famille Black, sur laquelle figurent bien tous les prénoms des membres !

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Ginny ne broncha pas lorsque l'elfe Daisy lui apporta son plateau repas. La petite créature la regarda avec inquiétude, mais n'osa pas lui adresser la parole et disparut furtivement après avoir déposé le dîner sur la table.

Le visage de la jeune fille était baigné de larmes, entouré de la masse chatoyante de ses cheveux dénoués, étalés sur l'oreiller.

Comment faire pour mourir ? Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à elle. Elle pouvait cesser tout simplement de s'alimenter. Mais on essayerait peut-être de la nourrir de force, histoire de conserver le « précieux moyen de pression ».

Elle pouvait aussi s'ouvrir les veines avec un éclat de pierre qu'elle détacherait du mur, ou s'étrangler avec un de ses draps qu'elle aurait déchiré pour en faire une bande et qu'elle attacherait à… Oh, çà ne serait pas facile, mais elle y arriverait. Il suffisait d'être déterminée. Et la motivation était bien là : elle devait disparaître. Par sa faute, Harry était tombé encore bien plus bas qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Mais en serait-il libéré pour autant ? Les Mangemorts lui cacheraient sa mort et continueraient leur horrible chantage.

Quant à elle, ils pouvaient lui faire subir toutes les tortures. Tout lui était désormais indifférent.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

Elle revit le visage de Harry qui fermait les yeux en l'embrassant, et un élan d'amour la fit frémir. Comment n'avait-elle pas su lire en lui sa détresse ? Etait-il devenu si habile dans la dissimulation, ou était-elle trop obsédée par son propre désarroi pour détecter celui de Harry ?

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait vu l'angoisse dans son beau regard, et elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait esquivé toutes ses questions. Elle aurait dû insister, refuser de lui répondre tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas décrit plus précisément ce qu'il subissait.

Il ne lui avait pas laissé voir la Marque. Mais aurait-elle supporté la vue de cet horrible signe d'infamie sur son bras ?

Et comment aurait-il pu évoquer en présence des Mangemorts l'enfer que Lucius Malefoy lui faisait vivre ?

Elle eut une vision fugitive de Harry, son visage mince et si expressif contracté sous le coup de la douleur et de l'humiliation, soumis aux jeux pervers du Mangemort, sans la moindre possibilité d'échappatoire. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle se recroquevilla en chien de fusil et tenta de chasser de son esprit cette image dégradante.

Et si Bellatrix avait menti ? Cette femme n'était-elle pas complètement folle, et d'une cruauté extrême ?

Ginny se raccrochait à cet espoir, mais sans y croire vraiment. Harry avait forcément dû payer de sa personne pour qu'on les maintienne en vie, elle et lui.

Voldemort avait eu beau lui parler de ses projets d'avenir aux côtés de Harry, elle se doutait bien que ce n'était que soumis aux pires pressions qu'il avait accepté de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres…et qu'il avait certainement dû accepter bien d'autres choses encore plus humiliantes.

Le présent lui était devenu insupportable. Si elle avait été sûre que sa mort délivrerait réellement Harry de l'esclavage dans lequel il se trouvait, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à se fracasser la tête contre un mur.

* * *

Lucius et Ken se hâtaient. Le Mangemort pestait contre les couloirs interminables, les barrages innombrables, les confrères qui le retardaient en lui adressant la parole, son mal de crâne persistant...

Il avait peur. Il avait peur non pour lui-même, mais pour Harry Potter. Et ce sentiment presque totalement nouveau le déroutait. Il avait déjà eu peur pour son fils, dans un passé lointain. Pour sa femme, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de crainte. Au contraire, il avait souhaité plus d'une fois qu'elle disparaisse définitivement de son univers.

Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il refusait d'admettre ce que sa raison lui soufflait sournoisement à l'oreille. L'amour n'existait pas, c'était une pure invention de moldus incapables, d'adolescents boutonneux et de Poufsouffles sentimentaux. Il fallait lutter contre toute forme d'attendrissement, contre tout ce qui pouvait affaiblir, rendre vulnérable.

Il était attiré physiquement par Potter, çà, c'était une évidence et il ne le niait plus depuis longtemps. Qui ne le serait pas ? Dès qu'il l'aurait mis dans son lit, cette ridicule obsession disparaîtrait, ou du moins, s'atténuerait. De sentiments réels, il n'était pas question. Un Mangemort expérimenté, de sang pur et aristocratique, dans la force de l'âge, ne tombe pas _amoureux_ d'un morveux de l'âge de son fils, un sang mêlé de surcroît, tout gracieux et doué soit-il.

Mais à présent, il avait peur de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver ce gamin. Et surtout, il avait peur de ne pas le retrouver vivant.

Ne serait-ce pas plus simple qu'il fût mort, après tout ? Le Maître abandonnerait ses projets fantasques et reviendrait aux bonnes vieilles pratiques d'autrefois. Le corps des Mangemorts retrouverait son unité. Et lui, Lucius, serait délivré de cette stupide faiblesse qui le fragilisait.

Son cœur se serra et il accéléra le pas. Inutile de s'interroger. Sa migraine ne faisait que s'accentuer.

Ils passèrent la dernière porte, celle qui fermait le quartier de l'hôtellerie. Ken n'était jamais entré dans cette zone, et Lucius ne la connaissait guère. Ils se trouvèrent à un embranchement, et hésitèrent. Lucius se décida finalement au hasard pour le couloir de droite.

Les torches murales, trop espacées, n'éclairaient l'espace que faiblement, et ils faillirent passer à côté de la créature sans la voir. Mais ils l'entendirent. Un bruit étrange de succion, le bruit qu'on fait quand on lèche une glace qui fond trop vite et dont on ne veut surtout pas perdre une goutte. Lucius se figea. Epouvanté, Ken recula de deux pas et se plaqua au mur.

Fenrir Greyback, à genoux sur le sol, était penché au dessus de quelque chose…On ne voyait que son dos voûté et sa tignasse grise, crasseuse et en désordre, qui s'agitait dans un mouvement de va et vient. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence des deux hommes, trop absorbé par son festin.

La chose au sol était un corps, qui avait dû être vêtu d'une étoffe rouge maintenant en lambeaux. Greyback s'agrippait à ce corps de ses deux mains et son visage était couvert du sang de sa victime.

Lucius avait vu et fait beaucoup de choses horribles dans sa carrière de Mangemort, puis dans les sombres cachots d'Azkaban. Jamais pourtant il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment d'horreur et de révolte.

Le sort qu'il lança sur le loup garou fut si violent qu'il l'envoya rouler à dix mètres, et le projeta contre la paroi de pierre.

Tandis qu'il se précipitait sur Harry, il entendit la voix rauque du monstre grasseyer comme celle d'un ivrogne.

-Il n'est pas mort…Et je ne l'ai pas mordu. Il était déjà en sang. Je me suis contenté d'y goûter… C'était si bon…un corps si jeune…

-Taisez vous ! Hurla Malefoy, écoeuré, en cherchant le pouls de Harry après avoir ramassé les lunettes cassées.

-Mais… c'est toi, Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Eructa Greyback.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Le cœur du garçon battait faiblement. Son visage était affreusement tuméfié, et le reste du corps ne valait guère mieux. Malefoy connaissait ce maudit sort qui avait lacéré la peau lisse et vidait le garçon de son sang. Il savait aussi qui en était l'inventeur. La main tremblante, il formula le contre-maléfice, stoppant aussitôt l'hémorragie. Pour la cicatrisation, on verrait plus tard.

Titubant, Greyback s'approchait. Lucius le foudroya du regard.

-Restez où vous êtes ! Vous ne toucherez plus à ce garçon !

-Oh Lucius, tu as l'air d'une mère poule qui protège ses petits. S'esclaffa le loup-garou en découvrant ses dents jaunes et pointues. Qui est ce précieux jeune homme, que je n'ai fait que nettoyer? Il était dans un état !

-Cà ne vous regarde pas. Laissez moi passer.

Greyback fit une parodie de révérence et s'effaça en grimaçant un sourire grotesque devant Lucius qui faisait précautionneusement léviter Harry après l'avoir stupéfixié, à défaut de pouvoir l'allonger sur un brancard.

-Quel dommage que tu ne me le laisses pas… Je me serais fait une joie d'y goûter plus franchement…Je n'ai eu droit qu'à la mise en bouche…

Lucius s'enfuyait, suivi de près par Ken. Les paroles obscènes de Greyback résonnaient encore à leurs oreilles quand ils parvinrent à la porte et la franchirent sous le regard médusé du factionnaire.

L'appartement de Malefoy n'était heureusement pas très éloigné. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand ils rencontrèrent Snape qui venait dans leur direction.

Rien ne changea dans l'expression du maître de potions lorsqu'il eut reconnu Harry et put évaluer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Vivant ? Se contenta-t-il de demander à mi-voix.

-Tout juste, et parce qu'il est diablement résistant. Je l'ai arraché à Greyback !

-C'est lui qui l'a…

-Non ! Se récria Lucius. Il avait eu droit plus tôt dans la soirée à un _sectumsempra_ -tu connais ce sort, n'est-ce pas ? -et à quelques autres joyeusetés du même genre.

-Ton fils ?

-Oui, mais pas tout seul. Répondit Lucius froidement. Tu peux venir ? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Snape hésita, visiblement ennuyé.

-Je te fais apporter du Dictame . Et…Il y a apparemment des fractures, des ecchymoses…Envoie moi ton esclave, je lui donnerai tout ce qu'il te faut. Tu soigneras ce gamin beaucoup mieux que moi.

-A ta guise. Mais ne tarde pas, il y a urgence.

Et du menton, Lucius fit signe à Ken de suivre Snape. Puis il continua à faire avancer Harry jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

-_Sang et fidélité_ ! Murmura-t'il.

La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma silencieusement derrière lui. Maintenant toujours Harry en lévitation, il le fit avancer jusqu'à la chambre d'amis dont la porte était ouverte. Là, il le déposa avec douceur sur le lit après avoir vivement dégagé couvre-lit et couverture de sa main libre. Puis, avec un profond soupir, il rangea sa baguette et essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front. La migraine était tenace.

Quelle ironie du sort ! Il avait secrètement imaginé que le jeune Potter viendrait s'installer dans cette chambre. Tout avait semblé vouloir contrarier la réalisation de ce projet. Et voici que grâce à la stupide brutalité de son propre fils, il concrétisait finalement ce à quoi il avait failli renoncer.

En attendant, le garçon était méconnaissable, et son visage, terriblement enlaidi par le nez gonflé, les ecchymoses et les balafres, n'avait plus rien de séduisant.

Heureusement que le Maître ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état. Il se serait déchaîné contre Drago, et sa colère aurait pu aller jusqu'au meurtre. Pourvu que la rumeur de ce qui s'était passé ne remonte pas trop vite aux oreilles du Lord.

Lucius repoussa avec douceur les mèches noires qui collaient aux restes de sang, sur le front et les joues de Harry. Il avait levé le sort de stupéfixion et le corps s'était détendu. Mais le garçon n'avait pas repris connaissance. Avant tout, il lui fallait une potion fortifiante, pour compenser la perte de sang. Lucius gagna la salle de bain et prit dans un placard une fiole contenant un liquide bleuté. Il revint auprès de Harry et leva sa baguette.

-_Enervato_ !

Harry battit des paupières. Ses lèvres fendues et enflées se tordirent dans une grimace et il laissa échapper un gémissement . Ses yeux verts étaient intacts. Il les promena autour de lui, et dut apercevoir Lucius penché qui le regardait.

-Où…C'est…

-Ne dis rien, Harry ! murmura Lucius, la gorge serrée. Il passa un bras sous les épaules du garçon et le souleva légèrement. Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

-Bois ! Cà ira mieux après. C'est un fortifiant.

Lucius collait le flacon ouvert contre les lèvres tuméfiées et le liquide coula dans la bouche de Harry qui déglutit. Précautionneusement, Malefoy le laissa à nouveau reposer.

Il y eut quatre coups légers frappés à la porte, selon un rythme précis. C'était Ken. Lucius ouvrit précipitamment d'un mouvement de baguete. L'esclave portait trois fioles de différentes couleurs.

-J'espère que ce saligaud ne s'est pas amusé à mettre de fausses étiquettes sur des bouteilles de poison ! Grommela Lucius entre ses dents. Viens m'aider !

Sans se faire prier, Ken suivit son maître dans la chambre d'amis.

-Commençons par les os, c'est le plus urgent ! Il doit souffrir atrocement de ses fractures. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de déplacement…

-Mr Snape m'a dit que l'effet du Soudos ne se faisait sentir qu'au bout de plusieurs heures. Et c'est très douloureux.

-Je sais tout çà. Raison de plus pour démarrer tout de suite. Après çà, nous appliquerons du Dictame sur les balafres, et l'Arnica sur les ecchymoses.

-Si le maître le désire, je peux m'en occuper. Le maître doit avoir besoin de repos.

Soudain alerté, Lucius lança à Ken un regard soupçonneux.

-Non, c'est à moi de le faire, mais tu vas m'aider. On ne sera pas trop de deux.

Pourquoi refusait-il l'offre de l'esclave ? Sa proposition était toute naturelle, et il n'allait tout de même pas être jaloux de ce personnage insignifiant ! De plus, le mal de tête de Lucius s'était encore accentué et il était épuisé. Pourtant, il ne pourrait prendre du repos que lorsqu'il serait assuré que Harry était tiré d'affaire et qu'il retrouverait un visage et un corps intacts.

-Soulève le, je vais lui faire avaler le Soudos.

-Il faut qu'il boive tout le contenu, maître.

-J'ai bien compris, abruti. Allez, vas-y !

Harry fit d'abord mine de régurgiter et les deux infirmiers retinrent difficilement un cri de victoire quand il avala enfin et que sa respiration se fut calmée.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que çà fasse de l'effet. Nous allons appliquer le Dictame.

-M. Snape a dit qu'il fallait d'abord le laver, et bien nettoyer les plaies.

-Evidemment ! Je m'en serais douté. Va prendre le nécessaire dans la salle de bains !

Pendant l'absence de Ken, Lucius entreprit de débarrasser Harry de son vêtement. Greyback avait sans doute déchiré avec impatience la robe rouge, et il n'en restait que des lambeaux qui collaient aux plaies. Le garçon, à peine conscient, tressaillait mais essayait de retenir ses plaintes. Ses mains agrippaient le drap sur lequel il était étendu. Il ne fut bientôt plus vêtu que de son boxer. Une de ses jambes était terriblement enflée au niveau du genou et le thorax, noir ou bleuté par endroits, était zébré de vilaines estafilades. Il semblait que chaque inspiration provoquât une douleur à peine supportable chez lui et il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. De plus, il était secoué de tremblements convulsifs signalant une forte montée de fièvre.

La Marque des Ténèbres grossièrement imprimée sur son bras ne semblait qu'une trace supplémentaire, laide et dégradante, des outrages que ce corps venait de subir. Mais il n'était pas question de l'effacer, bien que Lucius en fût vaguement et inexplicablement tenté.

Ken revint, portant une bassine d'eau chaude, un désinfectant, un gant de toilette et une serviette. Lucius s'écarta à regret pour le laisser laver le corps et les plaies. Plus d'une fois, Harry laissa échapper un râle, et lorsque Ken tenta de le retourner avec l'aide de Lucius, il poussa un cri tellement déchirant qu'ils n'insistèrent pas.

-Il faut attendre que les potions fassent plus d'effet. Il y a déjà du progrès. Regarde son nez !

Etrangement ému que son maître lui parle soudain comme à un égal, Ken sourit et balbutia :

-Oh oui, il a presque repris sa taille… et sa couleur normales !

Ils attendirent de longues minutes. Lucius buvait du whisky et marchait nerveusement de long en large. Quand il leur sembla que la respiration de Harry s'était apaisée, ils jugèrent qu'il était temps d'appliquer le Dictame.

Ken répéta consciencieusement les instructions de Snape. Si on voulait que l'effet du produit soit rapide et parfait, il fallait non seulement en appliquer une dose généreuse, mais aussi faire pénétrer en massant les cicatrices, au risque de faire cruellement souffrir le patient.

Lucius s'assit sur le lit et s'enduisit les doigts de la potion huileuse. Puis il se mit à l'étendre sur l'affreuse balafre qui marquait toute la joue gauche de Harry, sans tenir compte des frissons qui secouaient le garçon. Sous ses doigts, l'estafilade disparaissait lentement. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, Ken s'exclama joyeusement :

-Quelle chance ! Il va redevenir comme avant ! Sa petite amie aurait été trop triste de le voir défiguré !

-Va plutôt me chercher de quoi boire, je meurs de soif, au lieu de dire des stupidités ! Grogna hargneusement Lucius.

* * *

Au moins trois bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées et Malefoy avait presque achevé son ouvrage. Il avait été obligé d'accepter que Ken prenne plusieurs fois le relais, le temps qu'il vide quelques verres supplémentaires, qu'il mange un morceau et qu'il repose ses doigts et ses poignets endoloris.

Ils avaient réussi à allonger Harry sur le ventre après avoir complété le traitement des ecchymoses par l'Arnica. Une dernière plaie lui coupant le dos en diagonale, de l'épaule au bassin, exigeait qu'on la soignât. Le garçon s'était endormi, signe que la douleur s'était fortement atténuée. Lucius avait renvoyé Ken, expliquant qu'il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul, maintenant que la guérison était si bien avancée.

Tout en massant et malaxant, Lucius souriait vaguement, contemplant avec satisfaction le dos du jeune blessé redevenu presque parfaitement lisse. Une ossature bien charpentée, joliment proportionnée, des muscles longs, une peau douce qui brillait sous l'effet de la potion huileuse… Il ne restait plus qu'une légère trace de balafre, qui disparaîtrait dans les prochaines heures.

Il était quatre heures du matin.

Le Mangemort laissa traîner sa main pour la détendre, et le geste se transforma en caresse. Le garçon dormait…la main suivit la courbe des hanches étroites, s'attarda dans le creux des lombaires, erra le long de la colonne jusqu'aux cervicales, caressa l'épaule mince et cependant ronde, puis vint s'enfouir dans la masse de cheveux noirs et indisciplinés.

Une sorte de vertige s'emparait de Lucius. Sa tête bourdonnait. Il avait abusé de l'alcool, il était si épuisé qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'être excité. Seule lui restait une envie, pressante : s'allonger à côté du garçon et s'endormir ainsi, une main plongée dans ses cheveux, tout en sentant son corps brûlant de fièvre contre le sien.

Mais ce fut l'instant que Harry choisit pour s'agiter. Il tressaillit et fit mine de vouloir se retourner. Lucius retira sa main.

-Gin…Ginny ? Bredouilla le jeune homme en se redressant à demi.

Le visage congestionné, Malefoy se tut. Harry regardait autour de lui. Il paraissait à demi-éveillé.

-Oh, c'est vous ? Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en reconnaissant Lucius. Merci… pour tout ce que vous avez fait !

Il retomba sur le lit, frissonnant, et se tourna sur le dos, essayant de se couvrir du drap tâché de sang et de potions.

-Il faut sauver Ginny…Continua-t'il comme s'il délirait. Son visage avait presque retrouvé son aspect normal, mais ses pommettes et ses oreilles étaient écarlates. Drago ne doit plus…Je veux l'empêcher de… Vous comprenez ?

Lucius soupira, puis se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille du garçon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe. Repose toi maintenant.

Puis il se leva , éteignit les torches murales d'un mouvement de sa baguette et sortit de la pièce, titubant de fatigue.

* * *

-Si j'ai demandé à vous voir, Maître, c'est que j'ai une requête à vous adresser.

Severus Snape se tenait debout au milieu du salon de Voldemort. Le Mage Noir était appuyé à la cheminée et encouragea l'ex-professeur à poursuivre.

-Je suis venu solliciter votre indulgence.

-Allons bon ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher, mon cher Severus ?

-Oh, il ne s'agit pas de moi !

-Tu joues les intermédiaires ? L'affaire est donc si grave ?

-C'est à dire…Elle concerne les jeunes initiés.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux parler de Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott ?

-Oui, Maître, ainsi que Harry Potter.

Le Maître posa le verre qu'il avait à la main sur le manteau de la cheminée.

-Dis moi tout, Severus. Fit-il en plantant son regard rouge dans les étroits yeux noirs de Snape.

-Eh bien voilà. Potter est allé provoquer Drago dans leur salle commune. Comme vous vous en doutez, la confrontation a vite dégénéré, les jeunes gens se sont emportés et Potter a subi quelques…mauvais traitements.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas entre eux une bonne entente ?

-Oh Maître, vous n'êtes pas sans connaître la vieille opposition qui règne entre serpentards et gryffondors ! Ces garçons n'ont hélas pas encore tourné la page de leurs années d'étude.

Le visage tendu de Voldemort paraissait plus squelettique encore que de coutume.

-Parle moi franchement. Dans quel état est Potter ?

-Il a été …secoué, mais il n'y a rien dans son état que la médecine magique ne puisse soigner.

Furieux, Voldemort s'éloigna de plusieurs pas. Sa haute silhouette parut grandir quand il s'écria :

-Les sales petits voyous ! J'ai pourtant prévenu que quiconque toucherait un cheveu de la tête de Potter aurait à subir ma colère !

Malgré lui, Snape rentra la tête dans les épaules, mais continua courageusement.

-Je me permets de vous rappeler que c'est Potter qui est venu les provoquer dans leur salle commune.

-Connais-tu ses raisons ?

-Non, Maître. Mais je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une rivalité quelconque. Une histoire de fille, peut-être ?

-Drago s'est intéressé de trop près à la petite Weasley, c'est çà ? Hmmm…Potter est jaloux…Ma foi, ce sont des histoires de leur âge. Mais çà ne doit sous aucun prétexte venir perturber l'ordre qui doit régner dans cette Cité. Ils méritent un châtiment exemplaire.

-Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux étouffer l'affaire, Maître ? Lucius est entrain de soigner Potter. Demain, il n'y paraîtra plus.

-Ces jeunes gens ont bravé un interdit. Ils m'ont désobéi. Je ne peux laisser passer un tel écart de conduite.

-Il est à craindre que vous augmentiez leur animosité envers Potter, Maître. Ne faut-il pas leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence parmi nous ?

-Je n'ai guère d'estime pour ces jeunes, Severus. Je les trouve fades, sans caractère, sans volonté. Quoique tu en dises, Potter vaut mille fois mieux qu'eux. Ecoute moi. Je veux bien accéder à ta demande et rester magnanime en ne leur faisant qu'une bonne leçon de morale, mais toi, tu vas me promettre une chose.

-Maître ?

-Tu vas mettre tes compétences au service de Potter. Je veux que tu participes, avec Lucius, à ses entraînements.

Snape eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux noirs se rétrécirent.

-Vous voulez lui rendre sa baguette ?

-Non, Severus. Pas la sienne. Nous lui prêterons une baguette bridée. Mais il a besoin de réapprendre le duel. Je veux le faire sortir mardi.

Le teint cireux de Snape devint franchement verdâtre.

-N'est-ce pas terriblement risqué, Maître ? Articula-t'il avec difficulté.

Voldemort eut un geste d'impatience.

-J'ai déjà discuté de tous ces aspects avec Lucius. Cette sortie est indispensable. Et nous gardons la petite Weasley !

-S'il en est ainsi…Mais je pense que ma présence dans ces entraînements va être perçue comme…au mieux, une gêne par Lucius et Potter.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans avoir remarqué à quel point ils sont devenus…complices. Je me permets d'ailleurs d'attirer votre attention sur les dangers que représente une telle relation au sein de cette Cité.

-Et bien ? N'est-il pas souhaitable que le Tuteur s'occupe avec dévouement du jeune initié ?

Snape eut un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Maître, il s'en occupe si bien qu'il mange dans sa main. Potter fait de Lucius ce qu'il veut. Cela me paraît extrêmement préjudiciable.

Voldemort resta songeur quelques instants.

-Je crois que tu exagères, Severus. Par ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi une amitié entre un homme mûr plein d'expérience et un adolescent en devenir peut être nuisible. Ce type de relation a toujours existé, depuis la Grèce antique jusqu'à nos jours, y compris dans le monde magique.

-Et bien si vous le concevez ainsi…Murmura Snape maussade en s'inclinant légèrement.

-En quoi penses-tu que cela soit néfaste ? Insista cependant Voldemort, soudain inquiet.

Surpris, Snape se troubla.

-Oh…Il me semble que Potter n'a pas une bonne influence sur Lucius.

-Comment ! Ce serait le plus jeune qui exercerait une influence sur le plus vieux ?

-Maître, sans vouloir accuser mon confrère de quoi que ce soit…je dirais simplement que Lucius est totalement envoûté par le gamin et serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour…obtenir ses faveurs, dirons nous.

Voldemort parut préoccupé. Ses paupières sans cils voilaient son regard rougeoyant. Il redressa soudain la tête.

-Bien. J'écouterai tes avertissements et me montrerai plus vigilant. Mais cela ne change rien dans l'immédiat. Tu t'occupes des entraînements. Potter sortira mardi soir comme prévu. Quant à moi, je me montrerai compréhensif envers tes protégés.

Snape salua profondément et sortit d'un pas vif, tandis que Voldemort, pensif, reprenait son verre et retournait à sa contemplation du feu.

* * *

_Pas trop déçus par cette fin en demie-teinte ?On avance à petits pas, je sais… Il ne peut pas y avoir à chaque fois un suspense haletant, des corps déchiquetés, etc…Même pour la St Nicolas !_

_Allez, une petite review ?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous et merci à ceux (peu nombreux, hélas) qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. **Steph** et **Nepheria**, votre fidélité me donne des ailes._

_**BPHoradus**, il y a un clin d'œil qui t'est spécialement adressé dans ce chapitre, on va voir si tu le trouves._

_Et puis toi, **Liv**, je tiens encore à te remercier pour tes remarques intéressantes et tes sympathiques encouragements. Oui, tu as raison, Lucius (le sauveur( !) ) est entrain de tisser sa toile autour de Harry et comme tu le dis si bien, Ginny a du souci à se faire. A part çà, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par le projet d'expédition de Voldemort…Pour ce qui est des entraînements, il faut patienter encore un peu._

_O chers lecteurs, je vous aime…(çà, c'est pour vous amadouer),mais n'oubliez pas que les reviews, c'est le carburant qui fait avancer la machine. Quand il y en a peu, (ou pire, pas du tout), l'auteur (-se) ne trouve plus ni inspiration, ni temps, ni ressort pour écrire… Je peux aussi me lasser au point de tout envoyer balader ( d'accord, d'accord, vous vous en remettrez !). __Mais vous vous rendez compte, vous avez la possibilité d'influer sur l'écriture de l'histoire en me faisant part de vos attentes !…C'est pas génial, çà ? Parce que même si j'ai plusieurs chapitres écrits d'avance et le plan bien défini dans ma tête, je peux ajuster le tir en fonction de vos souhaits. Alors ? Que demander de plus ?_

_Très bonne lecture malgré ces pénibles engueulades dignes d'une Molly Weasley franchement irritée !_

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

**REMISSION ET NOUVEAUX DANGERS**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma. Il était dans le noir complet, environné d'un profond silence. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Dans la tombe, sans doute. Pourtant, il n'avait pas imaginé la mort aussi…platement monochrome.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était entortillé dans un drap humide de sueur, et qu'il n'était vêtu que de son boxer. Peut-être était-il vivant, après tout. Oui, la preuve en était qu'il se sentait fatigué, fiévreux. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur précise.

Puis tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire. La Marque des Ténèbres, sa rencontre avec Ginny, la jeune fille torturée à ses pieds, la confrontation avec Drago Malefoy, son passage à tabac, Greyback…Puis, plus rien. Il avait perdu connaissance peu de temps après que le loup-garou eût commencé à arracher son vêtement et lécher son sang. A cette pensée, il eut un haut-le cœur et se redressa dans le lit, épouvanté. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Avait-il été mordu ?

Il eut alors le souvenir du visage de Lucius Malefoy penché au dessus de lui. De son regard inquiet. De ses mains douces et expertes le soignant, et du réconfort qu'il en avait retiré malgré la souffrance.

Harry se leva dans le noir. Comme un aveugle sans sa canne, il tendit les mains et avança, vacillant sur ses jambes, cherchant à rencontrer un mur, une porte. Il aurait pu appeler, mais il préférait découvrir par lui-même dans quel lieu il se trouvait. Il heurta ce qui devait être une chaise, perdit l'équilibre et faillit s'étaler de tout son long. En cherchant à se rattraper, il trouva le mur et se mit à le suivre.

Avant qu'il fût parvenu à une issue, il entendit des pas et une porte s'ouvrit non loin de l'endroit où il se tenait.

-Maître, il est réveillé ! Cria une voix.

C'était Ken, dont la silhouette trapue se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte. La pièce voisine paraissait au contraire très lumineuse, et Harry ébloui battait des cils. Sans ses lunettes, il ne distinguait pas nettement ce qui l'entourait.

Des torches s'allumèrent alors autour de lui. Il reconnut Lucius Malefoy qui venait de rejoindre Ken à l'entrée de la pièce, et qui faisait signe à son esclave de quitter les lieux. Harry s'immobilisa, soudain gêné d'être ainsi l'objet de toutes les attentions, dans cette tenue légère de surcroît.

-Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? Demanda Lucius d'un ton affable en marchant vers lui, ses lunettes réparées à la main. L'homme avait l'air fatigué. Lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles avait ce matin l'allure négligée de celui qui a passé la nuit ailleurs que dans son lit.

-Mais…Bien…Je…Merci ! La voix de Harry refusait de fonctionner normalement. Tout en mettant ses lunettes, il constata que ses dents claquaient légèrement.

Lucius avança encore et leva une main pour la poser sur son front .

-Tu es encore fiévreux. Tu devrais te recoucher. Il hésita, examinant Harry de la tête aux pieds avec une expression satisfaite. A part çà, tu m'as l'air parfaitement rétabli. Qui pourrait imaginer que tu étais quasiment mort il y a quelques heures à peine ?

L'esprit confus et la tête bourdonnante, Harry tentait de remettre ses idées en place.

-Où sommes nous ?

-Ah, tu te le demandes, n'est-ce pas ! Comment trouves-tu cette pièce ?

Le garçon regarda autour de lui tout en revenant vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit. Il prit le drap souillé et s'enveloppa maladroitement dedans avant de répondre de sa voix bizarrement voilée.

-C'est beau, ici. On dirait une chambre, pas un cachot !

En effet, la pièce, bien que petite, était chaleureuse, meublée avec goût d'une armoire, un bureau simple et élégant, une commode et des tapisseries anciennes qui dissimulaient les murs de pierre. Un plancher rendait agréable le contact des pieds nus sur le sol.

-Si tu es d'accord, Harry, je te propose de séjourner ici quelques temps. Tu seras en sécurité et c'est avec plaisir que je t'accueille dans cet appartement.

Que répondre à cela ? Harry se sentait trop épuisé pour discuter et il était touché malgré lui par la bienveillance du Mangemort. Il l'avait sauvé des griffes de Greyback. Il l'avait soigné avec un acharnement extraordinaire. Comment refuser cette proposition ?

-Je vous remercie…Dit-il à mi-voix en baissant la tête.

-Tu es ici chez toi. Dès que tu iras un peu mieux, je te ferai visiter les lieux. Mais viens voir tout de suite où se trouve la salle de bains.

Harry se releva et suivit Lucius dans le séjour. Emerveillé, il découvrit alors la fenêtre. Une vraie fenêtre, qui avait même l'air de pouvoir s'ouvrir. Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, entrait à flot dans la pièce. Harry se figea . Il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis une éternité. Comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha lentement de la croisée. Amusé, Lucius le rejoignit et posa affectueusement une main sur son épaule.

Le paysage était magnifique. Ils se trouvaient à flanc de colline, et une longue vallée boisée s'étendait à leurs pieds. Dans le ciel moutonnaient des cumulus, et tout ce bleu et ce vert respirait la vie, la nature, l'espoir.

-Cette fenêtre est invisible de l'extérieur. Elle est protégée par un puissant sortilège de _désillusion_. Murmura Lucius tout près de l'oreille de Harry.

Soudain, le garçon s'arracha à la contemplation du paysage. Toute sa colère était remontée à la surface. Il se dégagea et planta son regard fiévreux dans celui de l'homme.

-Ce qui est arrivé hier soir… C'est parce que je suis allé voir votre fils. J'ai été imprudent, c'est vrai, mais il faut absolument qu'il cesse de voir Ginny.

Lucius s'éloigna de quelques pas et regarda ses mains élégantes aux ongles parfaits.

-Je t'avais mis en garde, Harry. Ces jeunes gens ne te considèrent pas encore comme un des leurs.

-Je m'en moque, je ne cherche pas à me faire accepter dans leur bande. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que Drago harcèle Ginny. Il m'a même affirmé qu'il…enfin…qu'il abuse d'elle, et çà, je ne peux pas le tolérer.

Le visage de Lucius prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui feint l'étonnement, mais qui n'en pense pas moins.

-Et tu l'as cru ?

-Elle m'avait laissé entendre la même chose quand nous nous sommes vus hier.

-Je pense qu'ils exagèrent l'un et l'autre. Elle, pour se faire plaindre, et lui, pour se faire valoir et te mettre en rage. Je doute que les choses soient allées aussi loin.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Ginny de chercher à se faire plaindre. Se récria Harry qui tremblait, les pommettes de plus en plus rouges. A ce que je sache, elle a été torturée devant vous et moi, alors qu'on m'avait affirmé qu'elle était bien traitée !

-Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état, çà fait monter la fièvre ! Viens te recoucher ! Dit Malefoy en lui prenant le bras. Mais Harry refusa de bouger.

-Je VEUX que vous fassiez quelque chose pour que…Que vous interdisiez à Drago l'accès au cachot de Ginny ! D'autre part, il est inadmissible qu'une folle comme Bellatrix Lestrange ait l'autorisation de s'approcher d'elle. Vous m'aviez assuré qu'elle était respectée ! J'ai pu constater de mes yeux que tout cela n'était que des histoires destinées à endormir ma méfiance !

Un sourire vaguement moqueur étira les lèvres de Lucius.

-Tu _veux_ que j'interdise…Penses-tu vraiment être en situation de donner des ordres, Harry ?

Le cœur du garçon battait à tout rompre. Il serrait le drap qui l'enveloppait de ses deux poings.

-Dois-je vous rappeler quels étaient les termes de notre contrat ? J'acceptais de prendre la Marque et vous me garantissiez que Ginny était bien traitée. Martela-t'il avec effort.

-Non. Je te garantissais que tu pourrais la _rencontrer_…

-Vous jouez sur les mots.

-Absolument pas. Et ton amie n'est pas maltraitée.

-Comment pouvez vous affirmer une chose pareille, alors qu'à l'évidence…Harry se troubla. Je ne comprends plus. Je pensais que…Que vous étiez d'accord pour m'aider…Murmura –t'il, le front plissé.

-Pour t'aider _toi_, oui, certes. Mais pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper du sort de la petite Weasley ?

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs.

-Ainsi donc c'est vrai ! Drago n'a pas menti. C'est bien _vous _et Voldemort qui l'avez incité à abuser de Ginny. Cria-t'il de sa voix qui refusait de sonner normalement. D'ailleurs, çà ne m'étonne pas. C'est bien vous qui lui avez fait cadeau du journal intime de Jedusor qui a failli nous tuer à Poudlard, elle et moi, il y a cinq ans. Finit-il haineusement, sans pouvoir empêcher ses dents de claquer.

Nullement impressionné, Lucius se dirigea d'un air las vers une petite table sur laquelle reposait un plateau chargé d'une cafetière et de deux tasses. Il s'en servit une.

-Je n'ai jamais incité mon fils à abuser de ton amie, Harry. Le Maître comptait simplement sur lui pour expliquer à la petite le rôle qu'il espère lui voir jouer dans notre combat. Il voudrait l'élever à tes côtés, et il faut d'abord la persuader que nous défendons une cause noble. Un café ?

-Non merci. Dit sèchement Harry. Je ne sais pas si vous mentez, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, c'est que Drago n'a pas compris sa mission de cette manière là. Il a profité honteusement de la situation, et vous vous devez d'intervenir.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucune affinité particulière avec la famille Weasley, Harry. Je comprends ta colère, mais je ne vois pas ce qui peut me convaincre de me mêler de cette affaire.

Bouillant de rage, le garçon fit trois pas mais il se prit les pieds dans le drap et manqua de s'étaler.

-Si vous ne faites rien, je… Il s'interrompit, regardant désespérément autour de lui, à la recherche d'arguments qui fassent pencher la balance en sa faveur. Je quitte ce lieu, je retourne dans ma cellule et j'en appellerai au…

Il se tut à temps, avant d'avoir laissé échapper une monstruosité. Aller supplier Voldemort ? Jamais ! Ses menaces lui parurent dérisoires, ridiculement puériles. Il ne pouvait rien faire, Malefoy était tout puissant. L'homme souriait avec une indulgence plus blessante encore que s'il s'était mis en colère. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Harry reprit, trébuchant sur les mots :

-Si vous acceptez …Si vous intervenez pour qu'on interdise à Drago et à Bellatrix Lestrange l'accès du quartier de haute sécurité, je…vous pourrez faire de moi ce que vous… Non, vraiment, je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange … Acheva– t'il d'une voix incertaine.

L'œil de Malefoy s'alluma. Il regarda Harry avec intérêt, tout en reposant lentement sa tasse de café.

-Rien ? Vraiment rien, crois-tu ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry rougit encore si c'était possible, mais resta muet. Lucius s'approcha de lui, caressa légèrement sa joue brûlante, puis passa un bras sur ses épaules.

-Moi, je crois au contraire que tu pourrais offrir beaucoup, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le garçon hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Parfait. Si tu es si bien _disposé_, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que mon fils ne voie plus ton amie. Et si tu le désires, tu pourras la rencontrer à nouveau, elle te confirmera qu'il ne la tourmente plus. Il serra plus fort l'épaule du garçon. Quant à Bella, je mettrai en oeuvre tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'éloigner de la petite. Mais sache que sur ce plan là, je ne peux rien te promettre.

Marquant une pause, il entraîna Harry avec une ferme douceur vers la chambre.

-Et ce que je voudrais pour l'instant, c'est que tu te recouches. Va t'allonger, je vais te faire apporter un petit-déjeuner et tu vas reprendre une dose de potion fortifiante. Cette fièvre qui dure ne me plaît absolument pas.

* * *

Hermione était plongée dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire quand Ron surgit dans la pièce.

-Oh, il y avait des livres dans la chambre de Sirius ?

-Oui, comme tu peux voir. J'ai trouvé un dictionnaire de runes, çà m'arrange bien. Mais je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche. On dirait qu'il a voulu à tout prix effacer les traces de sa famille.

-Cà peut se comprendre…

-En effet. Mais çà complique singulièrement mes affaires.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fabriques.

-Je cherche…Les actes de naissance, ou un livret de famille, sur lequel seraient inscrits tous les prénoms des fils Black.

-Et sur l'arbre généalogique…tu sais, la tapisserie du séjour ?

-La moitié a été brûlée. On ne distingue plus grand chose. Mais je devrai m'en contenter si je ne trouve pas mieux. As-tu déniché l'armoire ?

-Ouais. Je venais justement te chercher, comme un bon toutou bien dressé.

Elle se leva en riant, courut vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Tu te moques de moi, idiot ! Cà ne fait rien, allons voir çà tout de suite…Dit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Ron l'arrêta dans son élan et la prit par la taille. Ses grandes mains en faisaient presque le tour. Il se pencha, cherchant à l'embrasser.

-Viens, ce n'est pas le moment. Il y a du pain sur la planche ! Murmura-t'elle en se dégageant. Il soupira et la suivit dans l'escalier qui descendait au premier.

Elle passa devant lui pour entrer dans le séjour. L'armoire en question s'y trouvait, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Elle était fermée et il n'y avait plus de clef. Un _alohomora_ eut raison de la vieille serrure.

Toutes sortes d'objets improbables y étaient entassés. Hermione se mit à fouiller fébrilement.

-Tu te rappelles, Ron, il y avait un médaillon doré que personne n'arrivait à ouvrir.

-C'est çà que tu cherches ?

-Oui, et tu vas chercher avec moi.

-Bien chef ! A vos ordres, mon cap…

-Chut ! Tais toi ! chuchota Hermione vivement en agrippant le bras de Ron, l'oreille tendue.

Elle venait d'entendre des bruits étranges. Un léger cri émis par une voix masculine, puis une cavalcade et les échos d'une lutte étouffée, apparemment dans l'escalier. Hermione se redressa lentement, les yeux dilatés, la baguette prête à entrer en action.

-Ron, je crois que nous avons des visiteurs indésirables…

* * *

Le cœur battant, Drago dévalait les interminables couloirs qui menaient au quartier de haute sécurité.

Il venait à peine de finir son petit-déjeuner, mais il avait éprouvé soudain un désir impérieux d'aller voir Ginny. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pu lui rendre visite la veille ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Après s'être rapidement lavé et peigné, il s'était éclipsé discrètement, préférant éviter les questions et les recommandations de ses compagnons.

Il pressentait confusément que tôt ou tard, il aurait à payer la facture. Les mauvais traitements qu'il avait faits subir à Potter avaient certainement été signalés. Aussi filait-il avant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour lui demander de rendre des comptes.

Il entra dans le cachot puis s'arrêta, essoufflé. La jeune fille était allongée sur le lit défait. C'était la première fois qu'il la trouvait ainsi. Intrigué, il s'approcha.

Elle ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et fixaient le plafond sans ciller. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Weasley ! Appela-t'il faiblement après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Elle ne réagit pas. Il avança jusqu'au lit et s'arrêta au-dessus d'elle. Ses longs cheveux étaient dénoués et auréolaient son visage fin d'un halo de lumière. Comme il ne bougeait plus, les yeux de la jeune fille s'animèrent enfin et elle tourna lentement le regard dans sa direction.

- Ginny ! C'était la première fois qu'il osait l'appeler par son prénom. Tu es malade ? Demanda-t'il, ne pouvant gommer l'attention inquiète qui perçait dans sa voix.

-Non…répondit-elle. Elle se releva sur un coude tout en le regardant.

-Tu as mangé ? Tu ne manques de rien ?

-Cà va.

-Pourquoi tu es couchée ?

-Je fais la grasse matinée. Tu sais, depuis que je suis ici, mon emploi du temps n'est pas très chargé…

Elle souriait, mais il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans son sourire. Il s'assit sur le lit, tout près d'elle. Bizarrement, pour la première fois, il ne lisait pas d'hostilité dans son regard triste. Elle avait vu Potter la veille. Peut-être s'était-elle aperçue qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Un espoir fou envahit le cœur de Drago.

Il avança une main et toucha sa joue lisse. Elle ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Elle semblait ailleurs.

-Tu n'as plus rien à lire ?

-Non, et je n'ai pas envie de lire.

-Tu t'ennuies à ce point ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? Je ne peux pas t'emmener dehors, çà c'est sûr, mais si je peux faire quelque chose…

Il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments pour elle. Peu importait qu'elle s'en rendît compte. Elle hocha lentement la tête en signe de dénégation. Puis soudain, elle le fixa intensément.

-Est-ce que tu habites avec ton père ? Demanda-t'elle à brûle- pourpoint.

Surpris, il hésita.

-Tu veux dire, ici, dans cette Cité ?

Ses beaux yeux bruns toujours accrochés aux siens, elle secoua la tête affirmativement.

-Non. Chacun de son côté, c'est beaucoup mieux comme çà. Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

-Oh…Pour savoir. Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec lui ?

-Tu sais, on n'a jamais été très proches. Je crois que je ne l_'intéresse _pas.

-Et… qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse ?

-Oh…Je ne sais pas…Le combat aux côtés du Maître…Le pouvoir…La Magie Noire… Et les belles choses, les beaux objets…L'art…Les bouquins…

-Et ta mère ? Continua-t'elle sur un ton d'urgence.

-Tu veux savoir si elle s'intéresse à moi ?

-Non ! Est-ce que ton père s'intéresse à ta mère ?

-Oh…Il hésita, embarrassé et déçu. Pourquoi tu veux savoir çà ?

-Comme çà. Je me pose plein de questions sur le couple en ce moment…Dit-elle en détournant le regard et en faisant une moue désabusée qu'il trouva charmante.

-Mes parents… Ils ne s'aiment pas, je crois. Ou en tout cas, ils ne s'aiment plus. Je n'ai pas de souvenir du temps où ils s'aimaient.

Il y eut un silence.

-Tu crois que ton père…Elle rougit légèrement, le scrutant à nouveau, cherchant ses mots sans les trouver.

-Tu veux dire, s'il a une maîtresse ? Je ne sais pas. Dit Drago en haussant les épaules. C'est sa vie privée, çà ne me regarde pas. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il ne fasse pas plein de petits bâtards au sang-mêlé avec qui il faudra ensuite partager l'héritage…

Elle le fixa un moment encore, elle avait visiblement envie de réagir ou de demander autre chose, puis elle parut renoncer, et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Drago se mit à nouveau à caresser sa joue et ses cheveux. Le regard de la jeune fille était redevenu absent. Il s'enhardit et se pencha vers elle jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres de sa propre bouche. Elle tressaillit légèrement, mais ne détourna pas la tête.

C'était donc çà ! Elle n'aimait plus Potter ! Et vu comme il était défiguré à présent, elle ne risquait plus de le trouver à son goût quand elle le reverrait.

Drago avait gagné ! Elle s'intéressait enfin à lui, au point de vouloir mieux le connaître, en savoir plus sur ses relations familiales…

Un élan de joie reconnaissante le fit frémir. Il prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains et approfondit son baiser. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et ferma ses yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes. L'émotion, sans doute.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés sans interrompre le baiser, caressant ses cheveux, puis il passa son autre main sous la chemise étroite dont les boutons s'ouvraient au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait vers ses seins. Elle ne se débattait pas, mais il ne la sentait guère plus réceptive que lorsqu'il recourait au sort de _mollicorpus_ . Son visage était humide de larmes.

Eperdu de bonheur, il s'enflammait de plus en plus, et il se mit à défaire fébrilement les derniers boutons de la jeune fille avant de grimper sur elle, l'embrassant fiévreusement et glissant une main sous ses fesses pour la presser contre lui. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Leurs corps se correspondaient merveilleusement, et la bouche de la jeune fille était un fruit pulpeux, un véritable cadeau des dieux… Rien à voir avec cette greluche de Parkinson avec qui il sortait à Poudlard.

Soudain, le bruit des verrous claqua dans le cachot comme un coup de tonnerre. Drago sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il se redressa, mais trop tard pour pouvoir se recomposer un visage neutre.

-Drago ! Tu es ici ! Mais où as-tu la tête ?

Son père, debout à l'entrée du cachot, le dévisageait de son regard glacial. Le garçon descendit prestement du lit, le visage rouge et les vêtements en désordre. Ginny refermait mollement sa chemise tout en regardant le Mangemort avec une expression indéfinissable.

-Père !

-Suis moi ! Ordonna l'homme d'un ton sans réplique, jetant à Ginny un coup d'œil plein de mépris. Soudain, la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le Mangemort, le regard halluciné.

-Vous ! Cria-t'elle en pointant l'index . Attendez ! J'ai à vous parler !

Agacé, Malefoy senior leva sa baguette et fit taire Ginny d'un sort de mutisme.

La tête basse, Drago passa devant son père et, sans se retourner vers la jeune fille, ils quittèrent précipitamment le cachot.

* * *

De longues heures s'étaient écoulées, peuplées de cauchemars, de suées et de tremblements convulsifs. Sous l'effet des potions que Ken lui avait administrées, Harry avait senti sa fièvre tomber presque complètement et il avait quitté son lit. Il s'était douché puis avait enfilé le jean et le T-shirt que Ken lui avait apportés.

Maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit le matin à Lucius, la promesse qu'il avait faite plus ou moins implicitement. Il ne se souvenait même plus précisément des termes qu'il avait employés. Comment Malefoy avait-il compris ses paroles ? Il chassait tant bien que mal cette pensée désagréable. Il n'aurait qu'à jouer au naïf, une fois de plus.

D'ailleurs, cela n'était pas si grave. La pauvre Ginny devait subir des assauts mille fois plus désagréables encore. Il n'était plus un enfant et saurait se défendre contre un Malefoy trop entreprenant.

Debout devant la fenêtre ouverte, il laissait le vent jouer dans ses cheveux lavés en humant l'air pur avec délice, contemplant le paysage. Il était seul, n'ayant pas revu Lucius depuis que ce dernier l'avait quitté ce matin, sans doute pour régler le problème de Drago et Bellatrix, du moins Harry l'espérait-il.

Avant de rêvasser devant la fenêtre, il avait entrepris de fouiller la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver sa baguette ou sa cape d'invisibilité, profitant que Ken soit lui aussi sorti. Il ne voulait pas mettre le jeune esclave dans une situation ambiguë vis à vis de son maître. Harry savait que des sorts puissants pouvaient lier la parole d'un esclave, lui infligeant les pires souffrances au cas où il oserait mentir ou travestir la vérité devant son maître.

Mais Harry n'avait rien trouvé dans la commode, ni derrière les livres. Explorer le contenu du coffre ou du buffet s'était révélé tout aussi infructueux. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Lucius n'était pas stupide. Il n'allait pas laisser à la portée de Harry ces objets dangereux, en supposant que ce soit bien lui qui les détienne et non Voldemort ou Snape. Et sa chambre était bien-sûr inaccessible.

Lassé de ses recherches stériles, il s'était installé face à la vue, suivant du regard la course des nuages ou le vol des oiseaux. Depuis quand existait cette Cité à demi enterrée ? Voldemort en était-il le constructeur, ou avait-il simplement investi une cité ancienne, datant de l'époque des invasions ?

Harry en était là de ses pensées quand la Marque sur son bras se mit à brûler .

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Que devait-il faire maintenant qu'il sentait l'appel de Voldemort ? Attendait-on de lui qu'il transplane auprès du « Maître » ? Il décida là aussi de faire le naïf et d'attendre tranquillement. Mais la tension devenait insupportable, et les picotements sur son bras assez désagréables. Après avoir refermé la fenêtre, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'élégant séjour, guettant les bruits qui parvenaient amortis du couloir.

Lucius entra enfin dans la pièce. Il semblait pressé et se planta devant Harry.

-As tu senti quelque chose ?

-Oui. La Marque. Elle me…

-Bien. C'est le signe que tout fonctionne normalement .

Harry se demanda où était la _normalité_ dans tout cela. Sa situation, en général et en particulier, était en fin de compte tout sauf _normale_. Enervé, il s'écria avant que l'homme puisse continuer :

-Avant tout, dites moi si Ginny est enfin en sécurité !

Malefoy eut un geste d'impatience.

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est la première chose dont je me suis occupé ce matin. Maintenant, écoute ! Le Maître veut te parler. Il nous attend dans ses appartements. C'est un immense honneur qu'il te fait, Harry.

-Ah oui ? Susurra le garçon avec un demi-sourire narquois.

Contrairement à l'habitude, Malefoy s'énerva.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'ironie. Il faut que tu fasses bonne impression et que tu montres de l'humilité, du respect. En es-tu capable ?

-A priori non, mais je le ferai pour vous _faire plaisir_ ! répondit Harry sans quitter son sourire en coin.

Impeccable ! Malefoy ne pourrait pas dire qu'il refusait d'_offrir _le meilleur de lui-même !

L'expression de Lucius passait de l'amusement à l'agacement.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Harry. Je t'ai remis sur pieds la nuit dernière, je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer la nuit prochaine à recoller les morceaux. Le Maître n'est pas de nature patiente et déteste les petits insolents.

-Je le redis, je suis à votre disposition ! Emmenez moi où vous voulez, je serai sage comme un agneau. Dit Harry d'un air sérieux. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

Malefoy ne put retenir un sourire et Harry effrayé crut qu'il allait lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Mais l'homme se contenta de poser la paume de sa main sur son front.

-Tu n'as plus de fièvre ?… Hmmm. Ce n'est pas encore parfait. Mais on va s'en satisfaire. Allons-y.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Le Mage Noir était debout au milieu de son salon quand Harry et Malefoy atterrirent devant lui. Lucius avait pris le bras de Harry avant de transplaner.

Légèrement étourdi, le garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, impressionné par les vitrines pleines d'objets d'art et les meubles chargés de dorures. Harry n'avait pas imaginé que Voldemort pût aimer à ce point le luxe et le confort. Toutes ces richesses étaient-elles le fruit de pillages ? Ou la magie entrait-elle pour une part dans cette accumulation ?

Nagini n'était pas là et Harry en fut soulagé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une conversation avec le serpent. Il avait bien assez à faire avec son maître.

Comme Voldemort les invitait à s'asseoir, ils prirent place dans des fauteuils de cuir, devant une cheminée illuminée d'un grand feu. Le Mage Noir observait Harry avec contentement. Il lui proposa un verre de champagne, apparemment sa boisson préférée, et Harry accepta de peur de le contrarier dès le début de l'entretien.

-Je constate que tu ne portes heureusement aucune séquelle de ta mésaventure…J'avais craint que tu ne sois plus gravement atteint, d'après ce qu'on m'avait rapporté. Fit remarquer Voldemort en le sondant de son regard rouge.

Harry lança à Lucius un muet appel au secours. Mais l'homme paraissait indécis et ne dit rien pour lui venir en aide.

-Oh, vous voulez parler de…j'ai été…bien soigné. Bredouilla maladroitement Harry. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire en coin de Lucius réagissant à ses paroles.

-Dis moi maintenant _qui _t'avait mis dans cet état. J'avais interdit à quiconque de toucher à un seul de tes cheveux.

-Oh, tout est de ma faute. Je me suis comporté stupidement. Je préfère qu'on n'en parle plus. Dit le garçon avec fermeté, regardant franchement Voldemort.

-Toujours cette loyauté si typique d'un gryffondor ! S'amusa le Mage Noir en adressant un clin d'œil peu discret à Lucius. Bon, puisque tu y tiens, je n'évoquerai plus cet épisode fâcheux. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?

-Non monsieur.

-Comme Lucius a dû t'en parler, nous allons très prochainement lancer une expédition à laquelle j'aimerais que tu prennes part.

-Je ne crois pas avoir trouvé l'occasion d'en parler avec lui, Maître ! Risqua Lucius avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, tandis que Harry sentait son estomac se contracter dangeureusement.

Voldemort parut contrarié.

-Ah bon ? Dommage. Eh bien, je vais donc devoir tout expliquer. Il but une gorgée de champagne et invita Harry à en faire autant. Connais-tu un certain Julius Longneck, mon cher Harry ?

-Non monsieur.

-Même pas entendu parler ? Non ? Et bien, pour résumer, disons que cet homme est un magnat de l'industrie alimentaire magique. Il détient le monopole d'un grand nombre de produits, comme par exemple la fameuse bierraubeurre tant appréciée des collégiens. Tu me suis ?

Harry fit signe que oui, sans comprendre où le Mage Noir voulait en venir.

-Or cet homme , bien que déjà richissime, n'a de cesse que d'éliminer tous ses concurrents. Il est l'ami de gens haut placés au ministère et à coup de pots de vin et de manœuvres d'intimidation, il obtient tous les marchés. Pour te donner un exemple, avec le soutien d'une dame nommée Dolorès Ombrage qu'il a fait nommer au ministère, et d'une journaliste connue du nom de Rita Skeeter, il a cassé la réputation d'un concurrent sur un marché de biscuits. Il l'a si bien mené à la faillite que la victime de cette cabale en a été réduite au suicide. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

-C'est…c'est un procédé malhonnête. Dit platement le garçon qui ne voyait toujours pas où l'entrainait Voldemort, mais qui se sentait un peu plus concerné depuis que l'homme avait cité les noms abhorrés d'Ombrage et de Skeeter. Il croyait volontiers que l'action conjuguée de ces deux dames pût amener le plus confiant des hommes à se jeter à lui-même un _avada kadavra_.

-N'est-ce pas ? Nous avons donc l'intention de mener une opération contre ce brigand. A vrai dire, nous avons besoin de renflouer nos réserves alimentaires. Tu sais, en tant qu'opposants au régime, nous avons tous été dépossédés de nos biens. Nos comptes bancaires sont bloqués… et comme il faut bien vivre, nous préférons aller nous servir chez un nabab corrompu que chez d'honnêtes producteurs ou commerçants… De plus, figure-toi que cet homme a été des nôtres à une certaine époque, car il hait tout ce qui n'est pas de sang pur, mais qu'il nous a lâchement trahis il y a quelques années pour de l'argent et là encore, pour obtenir l'exploitation exclusive de la licence de la Bierraubeurre.

Voldemort marqua une pause. Lucius buvait en tapotant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur sa cuisse.

-Qu'attendez vous de moi ? Interrogea prudemment Harry.

-Tu seras de cette expédition Harry. C'est une occasion pour toi de prouver ton dévouement à notre cause et d'apprendre à te faire respecter des Mangemorts.

Harry se sentit pâlir. Il regarda Lucius, mais l'homme paraissait aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

-Mais comment…Je n'ai pas de baguette…

-Nous allons t'en donner une pour l'occasion. Et tu pourras ainsi montrer à tous que tu es fidèle à ton engagement.

Interloqué, Harry ne savait que dire. Voldemort continua.

-Pour préparer cette sortie, Harry, tu auras droit d'ici là à deux ou trois séances d'entraînement au duel avec Lucius et Severus. Tu as besoin de reprendre contact avec tes pouvoirs magiques. As-tu des questions à poser ?

-Oui. Quel sera mon rôle dans cette expédition ?

Voldemort éclata de son rire grinçant.

-Oh, pas grand chose, rassure toi. Je ne te demanderai pas de dévaliser les stocks de Longneck ou de les capturer, lui et ses gardes du corps. Non. Ta mission sera celle d'un jeune initié. Il te suffira de surveiller les prisonniers ou de faire le guet. Ce sont des rôles indispensables, que tout Mangemort doit avoir joué en début de carrière. Es-tu satisfait ?

Harry inclina légèrement la tête. Voldemort frotta ses longues mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Dans ce cas…Tout est dit. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

L'air satisfait, Voldemort se leva et fit quelques pas. Comme Harry et Lucius faisaient mine de quitter leurs sièges à leur tour pour prendre congé, il leur fit signe de rester assis.

-Mais prenez donc le temps de vider vos verres tranquillement, mes enfants, avant de me laisser à mes réflexions.

Tandis que Harry buvait son champagne le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler, il laissait son regard errer sur les élégantes vitrines qui ornaient la pièce.

Soudain, il aperçut dans l'une d'elles un objet qui retint immédiatement son attention. Dans un réflexe, il ferma son esprit. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le Maître capte ses pensées. Car ce qu'il croyait avoir identifié avait une valeur inestimable et en aucun cas Voldemort ne devait soupçonner que Harry en connaissait l'existence et le prix.

* * *

_Alors une petite review… pour me donner envie de continuer et de répondre à vos attentes ?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme d'hab', un merci chaleureux aux courageux reviewers. Il y a un mot pour vous en bas de page, du moins pour ceux à qui je ne peux répondre directement par l'intermédiaire du site._ _Comme je suis insatiable, j'en espérais plus encore de votre part ! Je vais avoir beaucoup de difficulté à poster le prochain chapitre pour cause d'ordi indisponible, de manque de temps, etc… Alors si vous ne m'envoyez pas TOUT PLEIN de reviews, je crains fort de ne pas y arriver ! Et ne soyez pas surpris si le chapitre n'est pas posté en temps et en heure..._  
_Je ne suis pas très contente de ce que je livre aujourd'hui à votre esprit critique diablement aiguisé, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop l'impression de piétiner…Comme cadeau de Noël, j'aurais sûrement pu faire mieux. Donnez moi votre avis, même s'il est dur à accepter ._  
_Bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE TREIZE

**...ENTRAINEMENTS... **

La salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent était vaste et presque totalement nue. Seul un long banc de bois était appuyé contre un des murs de pierre, et Lucius y jeta sa cape d'un geste désinvolte. Il se trouvait ainsi en pantalon et en chemise. Beaucoup moins élégant, son jeune compagnon portait un vieux jean délavé et un T-shirt noir un peu trop large que le Mangemort lui avait prêtés.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et attendit, visiblement nerveux. Prenant volontairement son temps, Lucius lui tendit alors la baguette qui lui était destinée. Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Tu te doutais que je n'allais pas te donner ta propre baguette, n'est-ce pas ? Celle-ci est _bridée_. Elle refusera d'obéir si tu lances les sorts les plus offensifs, ceux que vous appelez -à tort- les _Impardonnables_.

Sans faire d'histoire, le garçon la saisit avec un plaisir évident. Ses mains fines et souples tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il la caressait.

-Par contre, elle te permet de te protéger efficacement et de lancer tous les sorts d'attaque que tu connais.

Harry leva vers lui ses yeux extraordinaires. Ils brillaient d'un feu nouveau et Lucius fut secoué d'un frisson. A l'évidence, il ne s'agissait plus de fièvre. La Magie courait littéralement dans les veines du garçon, ravivée par ce simple morceau de bois sur lequel il se jetait comme il s'était jeté, affamé, sur un misérable croûton de pain quelques jours avant.

Lucius pouvait attester que Harry avait passé une bonne nuit. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, le Mangemort avait hésité à venir le trouver dans sa chambre. Il s'était arrêté juste derrière sa porte, écoutant le rythme calme de sa respiration, et avait finalement renoncé à entrer, justifiant ces étranges scrupules par le fait qu'il devait respecter le sommeil du gamin en pleine phase de guérison.

Le matin venu, le garçon avait copieusement déjeuné, dans le séjour illuminé par un magnifique soleil estival, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, le visage lisse et reposé. Et cette faim qui se lisait à présent dans ses yeux n'était rien d'autre que le désir -ressenti par tout sorcier sevré de magie contre sa volonté -de retrouver le plaisir intense que procure le flux magique à son utilisateur.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! Lança Lucius.

Surpris, Harry fut aussitôt désarmé et projeté au sol. Comme il se relevait, la mine boudeuse, Lucius lui rendit sa baguette avec un petit sourire. Le garçon contre-attaqua aussitôt.

-_Rictusempra_ !

Le sort était parti si vite que Lucius, pris au dépourvu, se mit à se tordre de rire, incapable de reprendre la situation en main. Ravi d'avoir réussi du premier coup à utiliser la baguette et à prendre de court son adversaire, Harry le regardait bêtement sans rien faire pour le délivrer. Il interrompit enfin le sort, et Lucius tenta immédiatement de reprendre l'offensive . Harry eut le temps de lancer un _protego_ efficace.

-Bravo Harry ! Tu n'as pas perdu la main ! S'exclama Lucius, se protégeant à son tour contre le _stupefix_ que Harry venait de lui envoyer.

Les sorts s'enchaînèrent ainsi durant un moment. Harry était moins rapide que Lucius mais se défendait remarquablement bien pour quelqu'un qui manquait d'entraînement. Sans le montrer, Lucius était stupéfait. Malgré le fait que cette baguette ne fût pas la sienne, le garçon faisait preuve d'une aisance impressionnante. Il n'hésitait pas à attaquer, avec imagination et sans relâcher la pression. De plus, il évitait les sorts avec dextérité, soit en conjurant un bouclier, soit en sautant comme un cabri. Les cours à Poudlard avaient-ils donc été si efficaces ? A quel professeur revenait ce mérite ?

Après une bonne heure d'échanges plus ou moins vifs, ils commençaient l'un et l'autre à fatiguer. Lucius proposa une pause et fit apparaître un plateau portant deux verres d'eau. Fatigué, l'homme s'assit sur le banc. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol en face de lui puis, croisant les jambes, vida son verre d'un trait.

-Tu te défends bien…Dit Lucius en s'essuyant le front.

-Je dois reconnaître…que vous n'êtes pas mauvais…Concéda Harry, repoussant la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Mais je croyais avoir compris que Snape devait participer aux entraînements.

-Il sera là cet après midi, je crois. Ce matin, il est parti en mission. On dirait qu'il te manque ?

-Ah non, pas vraiment…Franchement, je préfère qu'il n'y ait que vous…Grimaça Harry, le regard absent, en jouant avec sa baguette.

-Je ne te fais pas peur ?

Instantanément, les joues de Harry rosirent et il leva vers lui un regard insolent.

-Non…Quoique… je devrais peut-être me méfier ?

Lucius l'observait avec curiosité. Il avait l'étrange impression que le garçon avait commencé avec lui un jeu de séduction. La veille, il lui avait plus ou moins promis de se plier à toutes ses volontés. Lucius n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. L'expression du gamin ne laissait pourtant aucun doute possible sur la signification qu'il donnait à ces mots : _Vous pourrez faire de moi tout ce que vous (voudrez)…Non, je n'ai rien à vous offrir (comprenez qu'au contraire, je suis prêt à vous donner beaucoup)…_Il suffisait de combler les blancs.

Bien sûr, on pouvait mettre çà sur le compte de sa fièvre et de son désir pressant de voir la situation de son amie s'améliorer. Mais cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas si innocent qu'il en avait l'air et qu'il comprenait très bien ce qu'attendait Lucius. Fallait-il s'en alarmer, ou au contraire, s'en réjouir ? Le Mangemort prit le parti de s'en féliciter, jugeant que l'attitude du garçon devenait même carrément équivoque.

-Allez, debout ! Lança l'homme après que le silence se fût prolongé. _Stupefix_ !

Le duel reprit de plus belle. Quand il n'était pas pris de vitesse, Harry dansait pour éviter les sorts de plus en plus agressifs de son adversaire, avant de riposter du tac au tac. A présent franchement piqué au jeu, Lucius se sentait gagné par une envie de l'épater, de lui en jeter plein la vue. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel plaisir à s'entraîner. Cependant, le gamin ne connaissait pas une grande variété de sorts d'attaque, et Lucius décida de lui en faire découvrir quelques uns. En tant que Mangemort, il n'hésitait en général pas à se servir de maléfices que toute une partie du monde magique aurait jugés indignes, mais qui pouvaient se révéler extrêmement utiles dans les situations hasardeuses… Il était temps que Harry s'initie à l'art du _vrai_ combat magique. Mais il fallait commencer en douceur.

-_Collaumur _! Fit-il à mi-voix, surprenant Harry qui reprenait son souffle après un échange particulièrement intense.

Le garçon fut vivement projeté contre la paroi par un souffle irrésistible. Il lâcha sa baguette, et ses deux bras se trouvèrent ouverts en croix, instantanément attachés au mur à hauteur des poignets par une sorte de lien invisible. Il ressemblait à un papillon cruellement épinglé par un collectionneur, les couleurs vives en moins. Sonné par la violence du maléfice, Harry haletait, le visage crispé.

Lucius s'approcha tranquillement de lui comme un félin de sa proie.

-Et maintenant, Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

-Vous… me découpez en petits morceaux…Proposa Harry avec un sourire mal assuré.

-Hmmm…Pourquoi pas ? Mais le cannibalisme ne fait pas partie de mes vices cachés. Je ne me sens aucun point commun avec un certain Greyback.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit à l'évocation du sinistre personnage. Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire et se servit de la pointe de sa baguette pour dégager une mèche de cheveux noirs du front du garçon.

-Non, tu es bien trop maigre pour me donner envie de te dévorer.

-Tant mieux. Dans ce cas…vous me détachez et vous m'expliquez comment on jette ce sort… !

Le garçon avait rougi et ses paupières baissées cachaient ses yeux verts. Lucius rangea sa baguette et s'approcha jusqu'à toucher de son corps celui de Harry. Prenant son temps, il lui releva le menton, cherchant son regard.

-Oooh…Pas si vite…Je suis bien trop content que tu me laisses enfin un peu de répit… Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eu à ma merci…Et j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. Que dirais-tu d'un petit sort de… _tarentallegra_ ?

-Oh non, s'il vous plaît…Supplia Harry, l'œil toujours fuyant.

-Dommage…Toi qui aimes les _rictusempra_, peut-être préfères-tu quelques « chatouilles » à la manière moldue ? Glissa Lucius sur un ton dangereux en posant doucement une main sur la taille de Harry qui tressaillit.

-Non, pas çà non plus, par pitié…Souffla le garçon dont le sourire avait définitivement disparu. Je crois que je préfère encore la magie…

Enivré par le contact de ce corps mince et nerveux, Lucius passa son autre main dans le dos du garçon qui ne réagissait pas et se pencha en avant, irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres qui semblaient chercher vainement des mots de protestation.

Mais Harry ne resta pas longtemps tétanisé. Détournant la tête avec brusquerie et se décalant tant bien que mal, il échappa adroitement à la prise du Mangemort.

-L'entraînement est fini, c'est çà ? Je ne suis pas fatigué, moi ! Croassa-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Rappelé brutalement sur terre (ou plutôt, sous terre), Lucius s'éloigna avec mauvaise humeur. Le sale gosse ! Il fut tenté de lui envoyer un _doloris_ mais se retint de justesse. Il ne s'appelait pas Lestrange. A regret, il le délivra d'un mouvement de baguette et Harry s'écarta du mur en titubant et en se massant les poignets.

-Ramasse ta baguette, imbécile ! Puisque tu n'es pas fatigué !

Et Lucius puisa sans complexe dans son catalogue personnel pour jeter sans sourciller une nouvelle série de sorts tous plus violents les uns que les autres avant que Harry ait eu le temps de se ressaisir. Le garçon, qui avait quand même pu récupérer sa baguette, finit par se traîner par terre, le souffle court.

-C'est bon ! Hoqueta-t-il. J'ai eu mon compte…Il surveillait Lucius entre ses paupières mi-closes.

-Tu demandes grâce ? Tu te déclares vaincu ?

-Certainement pas !

Vif comme l'éclair, Harry avait redressé prestement le haut du corps en lançant un _accio_ informulé. Triomphant, il se releva ensuite d'un bond souple en brandissant la baguette de son Tuteur comme un trophée. Lucius sourit malgré lui. Ce gamin l'étonnerait toujours. En plus de ses dons, il avait un charme fou, et c'était bien çà le malheur !

-Allez, rends moi çà !

-Et si je refusais ? Venez donc la chercher !

Voilà qu'il recommençait avec son petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Cette fois, Lucius n'attendrait plus l'autorisation, et il se jeta en avant. Harry, plus rapide, courut comme un lièvre pour lui échapper et s'arrêta un peu plus loin, essoufflé, faisant face au Mangemort et le menaçant de sa baguette.

-Arrêtez ou je vous pétrifie ! Ecoutez moi !

Il se mit à tourner autour de Lucius qui s'était immobilisé et le suivait des yeux, fasciné malgré lui, et émoustillé par l'inversion des rôles.

-Je pourrais vous jeter des sorts tous plus horribles les uns que les autres et qui ne font pas partie des Impardonnables, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius hocha la tête, doutant cependant que le gamin connaisse autant de sorts « horribles » qu'il voulait bien le dire. Mais où voulait-il en venir ?

-Je pourrais vous ligoter, vous bâillonner et partir semer la terreur dans cette cité…

-Tu n'irais pas très loin, je pense…Sourit Lucius, légèrement mal à l'aise cependant devant le regard intense et l'expression décidée du jeune homme.

-Peut-être, mais j'aurais le temps de faire pas mal de dégâts. Alors avant que je vous rende votre baguette, promettez moi quelque chose ! Ou plutôt, deux choses !

Allons bon, un chantage…L'élève avait retenu la leçon, il était à bonne école depuis le début de sa captivité.

-Dis toujours…Je verrai ce que je peux faire…Concéda Lucius, amusé.

-Organisez pour moi une nouvelle rencontre avec Ginny prochainement. Vous vous étiez engagés dans ce sens, je vous le rappelle !

Encore cette maudite gamine ! Lucius fut tenté de parler de la scène qu'il avait surprise la veille entre la fille et Drago. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, la gamine avait l'air plus que consentante. Il se promit d'y faire des allusions, mais de manière plus subtile…

-Je m'y suis engagé, je le ferai ! Soupira–t-il. Mais je ne peux organiser cela dans l'immédiat. Il faut l'aval du Maître, et pour l'instant, il est trop accaparé par les préparatifs de l'expédition.

-Vous avez intérêt à faire vite ! Autre chose : vous allez m'enseigner ce sort qui m'a agrafé au mur ! Et quelques autres dont vous usez et que je ne connais pas !

-Voilà enfin une exigence raisonnable. Je te promets de te donner satisfaction sur ce point là, et avec grand plaisir.

Mais en lui-même, Lucius pensa qu'il ne se dépêcherait pas de lui enseigner ce genre de sorts. Le gamin risquait d'en profiter pour défouler les pulsions vengeresses qu'il ne manquait certainement pas, à juste titre, de ressentir…

Harry hésitait à dire autre chose. Il stoppa face à Lucius et lui lança finalement sa baguette que l'homme rattrapa habilement au vol.

-Cà suffit pour ce matin ! Trancha aussitôt le Mangemort en allant récupérer sa cape. _Accio _baguette !

Tandis que le morceau de bois volait des mains de Harry à celles de Lucius, la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrait silencieusement sur le factionnaire chargé de la garder.

-Cet après-midi, continua le Mangemort, tu devras te battre contre deux adversaires. Snape n'aura peut-être pas pour toi les mêmes égards que moi ! Attends-toi au pire !

-Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de votre avertissement ! Maugréa Harry en passant devant Lucius pour sortir. Mais je ne pensais pas au prochain entraînement. Du coup, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit !

-Noooon ! Je pensais que c'était impossible ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger autant en restant si mince !

-Aha ! Cà, c'est mon secret ! Mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été gavé depuis que je végète dans ces souterrains. Cà fait à peine deux jours que je mange à ma faim.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne ressembles en rien à ce gros porc de Julius Longneck . Tu verras, il est carrément obèse. A propos, sais–tu quelle est sa méthode préférée pour se débarrasser de ses rivaux, mis à part les calomnies les plus insultantes qu'il peut répandre sur leur compte via la presse ?

-Aucune idée. Répondit Harry avec indifférence.

-Il paye des bandits pour qu'il aillent empoisonner ou frelater les stocks de ses concurrents.

-Mais comment se fait-il que la justice le laisse faire ?

-Nous t'avons expliqué qu'il a de précieux appuis au Ministère. Cette Dolorès Ombrage en particulier…Il les a achetés pour qu'ils ferment les yeux sur ses pratiques douteuses…As-tu déjà vu un homme très riche en prison ?

-Heu…Oui. Vous même, si je peux me permettre…

-Moi ? Rit Malefoy. Détrompe-toi, je ne suis plus riche du tout, et depuis fort longtemps, Harry. J'ai fait le choix de suivre mes idées et non le diktat de mon portefeuille ! Sinon, je ne serais pas ici !

* * *

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Hermione et Ron se glissèrent derrière un grand fauteuil, dévoilant juste un œil et le bout de leur baguette pour surveiller l'entrée du séjour.

D'en bas ne leur parvenait plus aucun bruit. C'était plus inquiétant encore que les échos de lutte qu'il leur avait semblé percevoir.

Il y avait apparemment plusieurs personnes qui prenaient maintenant pied sur le palier, et se dirigeaient vers le séjour, en s'efforçant d'être silencieux. Ron entoura la taille d'Hermione dans un geste protecteur. Furtivement, il regarda le visage tendu de la jeune fille. Comme il aimait ses traits fins et intelligents ! A aucun prix il ne devait la laisser s'exposer au danger.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! Les trois sorts s'étaient croisés et allèrent frapper l'un l'armoire qui branla et se rouvrit brutalement, les deux autres le chambranle de la porte.

-Fred !

-Raté, moi, c'est George ! Ron ! Hermione ! On vous a foutu la trouille, non ? Allez, avouez !

-Oh, à peine…Et Mondingus est là aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? On a cru que c'était Snape et sa clique !

Ravis de retrouver les deux sorciers et riant nerveusement de leurs craintes, Ron et Hermione étreignirent George et serrèrent la main poisseuse de Mondingus.

-Où est Fred ?

-En bas, avec Remus et Tonks, dans la cuisine. C'est nous qui avons eu les jetons en arrivant, quand on a vu qu'il y avait du monde dans la maison ! Il y a eu un moment de…confusion, dirons nous pour faire simple. A croire que personne n'a envie de revoir ce bon vieux Snape…

-Mais dites, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

-Je pourrais te renvoyer la question, Ron.

-Oh, nous, on est là à cause d'Hermione. Une de ses lubies. Elle a des _recherches_ à faire.

-Des recherches …Tu fais une thèse sur les cafards et les doxys, Hermione ?

-Exactement, tu as deviné. Sourit la jeune fille. Et vous, pourquoi êtes vous là ? N'évitez plus la question !

- Permets moi de te faire remarquer que tu n'as pas répondu à la nôtre ! Allez, on va être bon prince. A toi l'honneur, Ding. Explique leur !

Le vieil ivrogne eut une moue ennuyée.

-Bah…Il y a dans cette baraque des …machins… intéressants, je voulais les faire voir aux jumeaux. Cà peut servir pour leur boutique. Dit-il évasivement.

-A propos, qui s'en occupe, de votre boutique ? S'inquiéta Ron.

-Oh, Lee est ravi de donner un coup de main, secondé par Angelina…Ils apprennent le métier.

-Il y a ici des « machins » intéressants ? Tiens donc ! Quoi par exemple ? S'enquit Hermione qui n'avait pas perdu le fil, en croisant les bras d'un air passablement soupçonneux.

-Oh, n'écoutez pas Mondingus, il invente n'importe quoi. Se hâta de dire George . Non, à vrai dire, nous sommes là pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, à nous, il nous faut _vraiment_ des doxys.

-Quelle horreur ! Vous en faites un élevage ?

-Non, on en a besoin pour une de nos… préparations… Et il faut reconnaître que cette maison est une vraie mine…

-Berk…Et quoi d'autre ? Relança Hermione.

-Eh bien…Nous faisons des recherches nous aussi.

-Quel genre ?

-Sur…Les Mangemorts. Pour retrouver Ginny et Harry, on s'est dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était de se mettre dans la peau d'un fan de Voldemort. Et cette maison a appartenu…

-Vous pensez trouver des documents, c'est çà ?

George fit quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce.

-Oui. Le frère de Sirius a été Mangemort. On s'est dit qu'il a peut-être écrit, laissé des traces. Sur leurs pratiques, leurs lieux de rendez-vous, les rites …

-On dirait que tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour s'intéresser au frère de Sirius…Il n'y a pas de moyen plus simple pour apprendre tout çà ? S'enquit Ron, pas très convaincu.

-Eh non, frérot ! Lucius Malefoy n'a pas encore publié son futur best-seller, les « Mémoires d'un parfait Mangemort ». Snape est bien trop cachottier…Et à Azkaban, on fait peut-être avouer les prisonniers, mais nous n'avons pas encore obtenu le droit d'y entrer comme auditeurs libres. Scrimgeour ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Songeuse, Hermione fronçait ses sourcils bien dessinés.

-C'est intéressant, ce que tu dis, George. Se mettre dans la peau d'un Mangemort…C'est vrai que çà pourrait faire avancer l'enquête. Connaître mieux leurs pratiques…On pourrait trouver leur repaire…Il ne faut négliger aucune piste.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi çà peut nous mettre sur une piste ! Leurs pratiques se résument à lécher le c… Oh, pardon Hermione, je veux dire… à lécher les bottes de Vo…Voldemort, à torturer, et à tuer tout ce qui n'est pas de sang pur, point final !

-Mais non, Ron. Il y a sûrement des choses que nous ne soupçonnons pas.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de les connaître.

-Allez, les tourtereaux, vous n'allez pas vous bouffer le nez pour si peu ! Intervint Mondingus de sa voix éraillée. Venez avec nous, on va boire un verre et manger un morceau.

Renonçant pour un temps à poursuivre leurs recherches, ils suivirent George qui avait déjà dévalé les escaliers, attiré par la bonne odeur qui montait de la cuisine.

* * *

A nouveau debout devant la fenêtre ouverte, Harry réfléchissait. Il avait déjeuné avec Lucius dans ce séjour, et le Mangemort était sorti, appelé à une tâche dont il n'avait pas révélé la nature .

Bien malgré lui, Harry devait reconnaître que Lucius était un compagnon plutôt agréable. Cultivé, fin, attentionné, il se montrait sous un jour nouveau que le garçon n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Evidemment, il ne pouvait masquer complètement son esprit cynique, sa profonde misogynie, sa propension à l'ironie extrême et à la méchanceté gratuite.

Mais bizarrement, ces traits qui auraient dû le rendre odieux donnaient à sa personne une sorte de charme, et sa conversation n'était jamais ennuyeuse. Malgré la précarité de sa situation, Harry riait involontairement des traits d'esprit et des critiques féroces qui faisaient l'essentiel des propos de Malefoy. Il n'épargnait personne…à part Voldemort. ..Et il y avait quelque chose de flatteur pour Harry dans le fait de plaire à cet esthète doté d'un esprit aussi acéré.

Le garçon sentait le danger qu'il y avait pour lui à se laisser aller à jouer avec l'attirance que Lucius ressentait pour lui. Il risquait tout d'abord de se trouver entraîné au delà de ce qu'il pouvait tolérer. Le matin même, les choses avaient bien failli déraper. Il vivait maintenant dans la proximité immédiate de l'homme et la moindre inattention pouvait se révéler extrêmement gênante.

Il avait pensé demander à réintégrer sa cellule personnelle, mais ne l'avait pas fait, craignant de blesser Malefoy. Après tout, l'homme l'avait soigné avec un dévouement admirable. Force était de reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de le dresser contre lui. Il devait jouer serré, en laissant au Mangemort un _espoir_, sans pour autant lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Le sort de Ginny en dépendait.

D'autre part, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il oublie sa mission. Ce qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine de l'appartement de Voldemort l'avait brutalement rappelé à l'ordre. Il devait récupérer sa vraie baguette, et se lancer dans la destruction des horcruxes. En aucun cas Voldemort ne devait capter dans son esprit ce projet secret. Il devait donc rester sur ses gardes en permanence, même quand Malefoy le déstabilisait par son comportement ambigu.

Et pour mener à bien cette mission, il avait besoin du soutien de Lucius. Il était hors de question de s'en faire un ennemi.

Enfin, il y avait Ginny. La jeune fille était sans défense, livrée aux jeux cruels de Bellatrix et aux appétits malsains des Mangemorts. Ne pas savoir comment elle était traitée mettait Harry au supplice. Et l'image de la jeune fille subissant les assauts répétés de Drago était insupportable. Ce qu'il vivait lui avec Lucius lui paraissait anodin en comparaison.

Harry quitta la fenêtre et alla se planter devant la bibliothèque. Il attrapa un livre au hasard et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. « Les mille et une nuits » …Dépaysement assuré…Pourquoi ne pas se lancer dans la lecture ? Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

………………………………………………..

Il sursauta quand Lucius entra à sa manière impulsive. L'homme semblait fatigué et maussade. Il jeta ses gants sur le canapé et se débarrassa de sa cape qui alla rejoindre les gants. Ken était entré comme une ombre derrière lui et lui servait déjà un verre d'alcool. Lucius s'en empara et but avidement avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Tu es prêt ?

Harry se leva, le livre à la main. Il avait été si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il sentit son estomac se contracter à l'idée de l'entraînement avec Snape.

-Va te préparer. Que lis-tu ? Demanda Lucius. Oh, magnifique ! C'est un bon choix.

-J'ai pris çà au hasard…Je me suis permis de…

-Tu as bien fait. Allez, dépêche toi, Severus nous attend. Si tu ne veux pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur…

Harry fit la grimace et alla enfiler ses chaussures. Lucius avait repris sa cape et le précéda au pas de course jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

Snape était déjà sur place et semblait impatient. Lucius s'empressa de donner à Harry la baguette qu'il avait utilisée le matin. A peine le garçon l'avait-il saisie que Snape lui envoyait un sort de désarmement. Mais Harry s'était attendu à cette attaque et l'évita habilement. Malefoy regarda Snape avec une expression de fierté, et envoya lui même à Harry un sort d'entrave qui fut lui aussi esquivé avec brio.

Snape attaqua à nouveau, et cette fois, le garçon se jeta par terre, en lançant lui-même à Snape un sort que l'ex-professeur repoussa sans difficulté. Au même instant, Harry était touché par un _stupefix_ envoyé par Lucius. Les deux Mangemorts se regardèrent.

-Vas-y, délivre le ! Dit Snape.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Il se défend bien, non ?

L'ex-professeur eut un rictus méprisant.

-Nous n'avons rien fait pour l'instant. Et il est déjà neutralisé. Tu appelles çà bien se défendre ?

Lucius haussa les épaules et délivra Harry qui sauta vivement sur ses pieds et évita un nouveau sort in extremis. Le garçon, rendu furieux par les propos de Snape, se vengea en attaquant férocement, et malgré les assauts conjoints des deux aînés, il réussit à immobiliser son ennemi. Lucius siffla, admiratif.

-Bien, Harry. Même à deux contre un, tu t'en sors honorablement.

-Libérez le vous même, s'il vous plaît. Et pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin de souffler.

Le garçon passa le dos de sa main sur son front couvert de sueur et s'appuya au mur quelques instants. Lucius sourit.

-Tiens toi prêt, Harry. _Finite incantatem_ !

La haine enflammait les yeux étroits et sombres de Snape quand il reprit ses attaques. Effaré par la sauvagerie du Mangemort, Lucius participait mollement. Tendu, le regard brillant de concentration, Harry résistait vaillamment, mais la baguette prêtée ne valait pas la sienne et la fatigue commença à se faire sentir au bout de vingt minutes d'échanges ininterrompus.

-_Legilimens_ ! Dit soudain Snape et Harry qui avait relâché un instant sa garde sentit dans sa tête l'assaut brutal de l'esprit du Mangemort.

Il vacilla, prêt à tomber à genoux. Il craignait tellement qu'on pénètre ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver assez de calme pour bloquer son esprit. Il réussit cependant à le rendre si embrouillé que Snape fit la grimace et se crispa, essayant de s'accrocher à ce qui se diluait au fur et à mesure qu'il le saisissait. Impuissant, Lucius assistait à ce duel sans pouvoir s'interposer, à moins d'attaquer lui même son confrère.

-_Endoloris_ ! Jeta Snape, sentant probablement que Harry allait réussir à le repousser et redoutant les effets désagréables de ce rejet.

Pris au dépourvu, le garçon reçut le maléfice de plein fouet et s'effondra. La douleur l'envahit comme une vieille ennemie familière. Il entendit les cris de Lucius, et il comprit quand la douleur se fut interrompue que Malefoy avait attaqué Snape. Les deux Mangemorts étaient face à face, se défiant du regard, baguettes dressées.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ces sorts dans les entraînements ! Martela Lucius, les dents serrées.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il n'aura pas à faire face à ce maléfice dans l'avenir ?

-Les aurors ne l'utilisent pas.

-Il ne se trouvera pas seulement confronté à des aurors, tu le sais très bien.

-Le moment n'était pas favorable. Tu outrepasses tes fonctions.

-Tu le protèges, tu vas bientôt t'agenouiller devant lui. Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est grotesque ?

Tendu à l'extrême, Harry observait les deux hommes sans savoir comment intervenir.

-Je fais ce qu'exige de moi le Maître. Crois moi, réparer les blessures que lui ont infligé _tes_ _élèves_ au moyen de sorts de _ton_ invention n'a rien eu de divertissant.

-Mettrais tu en doute mes qualités d'enseignant ?

-Oui, je les mets en doute. Tu fais de ces gamins des brutes sanguinaires.

Snape eut un ricanement malveillant.

-Haha ! Tu n'es guère crédible dans ton nouveau rôle de redresseur de torts, Lucius. Tu vas bientôt nous faire croire que tu n'as jamais fait de mal à une mouche ! A présent, je m'en vais. J'en ai assez vu. La manière dont tu adules ce gamin me donne envie de vomir.

Snape abaissa sa baguette et sortit sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

-Il nous a tous réunis ce matin, dans notre salle commune. Pour nous faire la morale. Les autres étaient terrorisés. Je m'attendais à recevoir ses foudres, mais en fin de compte, çà ne s'est pas trop mal passé. J'ai eu droit quand même à une légère dose de _doloris_, Nott, Flint et Mc Nair n'y ont pas échappé non plus.

-Oh, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a quelqu'un dans le collimateur, çà fait des étincelles. Et qu'aviez vous fait pour mériter ce savon ? Interrogea Bellatrix avec un sourire entendu.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Ne me dis pas que… Potter ?

Drago haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-Il faut dire que çà n'était pas très fin de votre part de vous en prendre au nouveau favori du Maître.

Les yeux gris de Drago se durcirent.

-Ce salaud était venu me provoquer dans notre salle commune. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

-Evidemment, qu'il le méritait. Mais vous auriez pu trouver un autre moyen de le corriger. Ou attendre une meilleure occasion. Je te rappelle que le Maître ne sera pas des nôtres lors de la prochaine expédition.

-Mon père en sera.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, il sera bien évidemment le garde du corps personnel de Saint Potter.

La Mangemorte but une gorgée de son vin doux avant de répondre rêveusement :

-Nous saurons bien occuper Lucius quelques instants pendant que vous règlerez son compte à Potter. Mais je te parlerai de cela plus tard.

Ils étaient assis tous deux dans la pièce de séjour de l'appartement Lestrange. Le mobilier y était moderne, voire futuriste, et les fauteuils en cuir de chevreau dans lesquels la tante et son neveu étaient installés, d'un bleu électrique, devaient valoir une fortune dans les boutiques de design du Chemin de Traverse. Le but de leur créateur avait été, semblait-il, de rendre aveugle toute personne qui osait poser un œil dessus.

-En attendant, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Comment se fait-il que le Maître protège ainsi Potter ?

Bellatrix hésita un instant.

-As-tu entendu parler de la nouvelle prophétie ?

-Non. Enfin si, vaguement.

-Le Maître a rencontré une devineresse roumaine qui lui a prédit que Potter était destiné à devenir son bras droit.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Allons, ne te mets pas dans cet état, Drago. Bois un coup, et écoute moi. Je suis la première à trouver çà étrange et suspect. Le Maître tient des propos… incompréhensibles. Il parle de _lumière_, de _monde nouveau_… On croirait entendre Dumbledore.

-Quelle horreur ! Ce serait dû à cette roumaine ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle doit venir ici très prochainement. Nous verrons bien…Mais de toute façon, je crois que c'est du bluff. Le Maître n'a pas changé. Seule sa stratégie a évolué.

-En attendant, mon père m'a interdit de voir la fille Weasley, à cause des exigences de Potter. Cracha Drago.

-Ahaha ! Elle te plaît, hein, cette petite… Oh, tu rougis, comme c'est mignon !

Amusée, la femme ébouriffa la tête soigneusement coiffée de son neveu.

-Tu te moques de moi .Dit Drago en se renfrognant et en remettant ses cheveux en ordre.

-Non, je te comprends. Cette petite oie ne manque pas de charme. Et damer le pion à Potter, c'est trop de plaisir! J'en ferais bien la fille de joie de la soldatesque …Ah, tu n'aimes pas que je dise çà, semblerait-il.

Drago se taisait, la figure empourprée, mais son regard lançait des_ Avada kadavra._

-Allez, ne désespère pas. Nous allons trouver un moyen de contourner la terrible interdiction paternelle . Severus va nous y aider. Que je sache, il a le droit, lui, de pénétrer dans le quartier de haute sécurité.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, il peut faire sortir la gamine, l'amener pour que tu la voies, et la ramener ensuite…

-Comment ce serait possible ? Il faudrait qu'il ait une raison valable !

-Oh, nous en trouverons… Un examen médical, par exemple. L'idée me vient tout d'un coup, mais elle est géniale, tu ne trouves pas ?

Drago avait l'air sceptique et Bella se remit à glousser.

-Tu as une peur bleue de ton père…Il est donc si terrible ?

-Hmmm…Il n'a jamais été tendre avec moi.

-Il sait pourtant l'être quand il veut et avec qui il veut…Glissa la Mangemorte d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Drago l'interrogea du regard, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Ils burent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne :

-Tu te débarrasserais volontiers de Potter, ou je me trompe ?

-Plus çà va, plus je le hais.

-Alors écoute moi bien. Je pense que nous devons profiter de l'expédition programmée après demain pour agir. Mais pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, sans anicroche, il va falloir jouer serré. Es tu prêt à cela, Drago ?

Il eut une hésitation. Puis il ferma les poings et son expression se durcit.

-Oui, si toute la responsabilité ne me retombe pas dessus.

Elle avança sa main aux longs ongles manucurés et caressa la joue du garçon.

-Fais moi confiance, Drago. Tu vas voir que notre plan est solide. Une véritable _affaire de professionnels_.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, les petits mots perso…_

_**Nepheria** : Tes encouragements et ta fidélité me sont infiniment précieux._

_**Hermione Granger** : Super contente de t'accueillir parmi les lecteurs de cette fic. Tu me jetterais un Impero ? Wouah ! Si tu es aussi douée que celle à qui tu empruntes ton pseudo, çà risque de faire mal ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner (sauf s'il n'y a plus de reviews) et j'ai plein d'idées toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres, mais j'ai aussi un grand besoin d'encouragements !_

_**Cucarracha** : Oui, Drago ne pense qu'à son héritage…Et à Ginny. Il ne soupçonne pas que son paternel puisse avoir des tendances aussi…peu avouables. _

_**Mika** : Merci , j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop frustrée. L'attaque est pour le prochain chapitre._

_**Liv** : Merci, merci, ton avis est devenu très important pour moi ! Zut, tu restes sur ta faim, comme Greyback ! Mais ce n'est pas bien du tout, çà ! Et ce nouveau chapitre ne risque guère de te rassasier…Oui, Harry fait des promesses, il n'est pas très doué pour gérer ce genre de situations scabreuses (mais qui le serait à sa place ?) C'est carrément dangereux, et çà ne va pas s'arranger.--__Ginny file un mauvais coton, elle aussi, la pauvre. Je trouve que c'est encore plus dur pour elle.( C'est de ma faute, je sais !)--__Quant à Voldemort, il se découvre une âme de Che Guevarra, la suite dira si c'est du pipeau. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il fait tout pour que Harry adhère…--__Y aura-t'il de l'action lors de la fameuse attaque ? Aha ! Le rôle imparti à Harry n'est pas palpitant, mais…S'y tiendra-t'il ?--__Et cette vitrine ? Mouais, le suspense est maigre, sur ce coup là, je le reconnais._

_A bientôt à tous, et n'oubliez pas le bouton bleu, sinon, pas de MAJ !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous, et merci aux trois reviewers (pour qui il y a un mot en bas de page). Plus je vous demande des reviews, moins il y en a (snif)...Je ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas vous solliciter, et de vous laisser refermer tranquillement la page après votre lecture...Mais c'est si intéressant d'avoir un retour, et tellement stimulant ! D'accord, c'est Noël, vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter (pauvres bêtes...)Bref ! Assez de jérémiades! Passons aux choses sérieuses..._

_J'ai l'impression que vous en attendez beaucoup de ce chapitre, mais les évènements ne vont peut-être pas aller dans le sens que espériez. N'oublions pas que Harry n'a pas les mains libres: entre ce qu'il aimerait faire, et ce qu'il **peut** faire effectivement sans mettre Ginny en danger, il y a un monde. _

_Dans ce chapitre, j'ai glissé des hommages (discrets) à deux écrivains que j'aime: Thomas Mann (La Montagne magique) et Orson Scott Card ( Les chroniques d'Alvin le faiseur). Si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parler, ne cherchez pas, ce n'est pas grave...C'est juste pour être honnête vis à vis d'eux..._

_Ah oui, une dernière chose très importante: **il n'y aura pas de mise à jour la semaine prochaine**. Je pars à la montagne (pas magique) et j'abandonne lâchement tous nos héros à leur triste sort. Si vous voulez les retrouver à la rentrée, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à...Non, non, je n'ai rien dit!_

_Allez, une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

...CHAPITRE QUATORZE...

**RAZZIA AU CLAIR DE LUNE**

-Nos objectifs sont clairs. Vider les entrepôts et les caves, capturer Longneck et le ramener ici, vivant. Vous ne rencontrerez à peu près aucune résistance, l'effet de surprise sera total. Le domaine n'est pratiquement pas gardé ce soir.

Voldemort se dressait au milieu de la grande salle, face à la trentaine de Mangemorts qui l'écoutaient religieusement, et qu'il avait convoqués quelques minutes avant au moyen de la Marque des Ténèbres. Greyback ne faisait pas partie de l'assemblée, au grand soulagement de Harry. Une femme mince et grande se tenait aux côtés du Maître, silencieuse, enveloppée d'une cape rouge sombre

-Je compte sur votre rapidité, votre présence d'esprit, votre courage. Vous savez de qui vous devez recevoir vos ordres. Je ne veux pas d'initiatives personnelles incontrôlées. Chacun a reçu par écrit les consignes qu'il aura à suivre.

Personne ne rompit le silence tendu qui régnait dans la salle.

-Je vous rappelle que Longneck est notre ennemi, c'est lui qui a précipité Gelbzahn et Whiteback dans la mort! Continua-t'il d'une voix forte. Et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi ses multiples méfaits.

-Vengeance ! Crièrent quelques Mangemorts en levant un poing, probablement les amis des victimes en question.

Voldemort attendit que l'écho de la clameur fût retombé pour continuer.

-A présent, je vais vous passer en revue et insuffler en vous la force et l'énergie du combat…

La tension ambiante s'accentua de manière perceptible. Lentement, le Maître avança jusqu'au premier Mangemort et planta son regard dans le sien. La femme en rouge n'avait pas quitté sa place.

-C'est bien. Tu es déterminé. Que force et vaillance habitent ton cœur et ton bras !

Le Mangemort inclina la tête et plaça son masque sur son visage. Voldemort continua sa tournée. Devant le quatrième homme, qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrew, il marqua un temps d'arrêt :

-Je lis le doute et la crainte dans ton esprit. Donne-moi autre chose à voir !

Le visage crispé de Queudver se contracta encore plus. Luisant dans l'ombre, sa main d'argent était agitée de soubresauts. Il faisait visiblement de son mieux pour satisfaire le Maître, clignant des yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Voldemort.

-Ce n'est pas encore très convaincant. J'espère que tu sauras trouver plus de volonté dans la confrontation avec l'ennemi.

Pendant ce temps, l'inconnue dévisageait calmement les Mangemorts sans laisser paraître aucune émotion. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Ses courts cheveux bruns encadraient un visage aux pommettes marquées et à la mâchoire bien dessinée. Elle avait des yeux étranges et séduisants d'un bleu sombre, légèrement obliques, qui accentuaient le caractère slave de ses traits.

Le Maître était parvenu à présent devant Bellatrix. Il semblait qu'elle fût la seule femme à prendre part à l'expédition.

-Que me caches-tu, Bella ? Tu te protèges…Laisse moi entrer dans tes pensées, ma belle…

-Oh Maître, je ne fais rien pour vous en empêcher. Se défendit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Bien… C'est mieux ainsi. Tu ne manques pas de courage et de détermination. Que la force t'habite, ma chérie !

Harry voyait Voldemort approcher de lui, et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Après avoir passé Snape pour lequel il n'avait eu qu'un signe de tête approbateur, le Maître était maintenant entrain de sonder Drago.

Une nette expression de dépit avait déformé les traits du jeune Malefoy quand il avait vu Harry entrer aux côtés de son père dans la grande salle. S'attendait-il à le voir défiguré ou boiteux ? Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et défiés, pleins de rancœur et de haine.

-Parfait, Drago. Ta volonté est tendue dans le bon sens. Prends garde de l'utiliser à bon escient, mon garçon.

Et le Maître prononça pour lui aussi la formule consacrée. Parvenu devant un homme roux au regard fixe, grand et dégingandé, Voldemort s'immobilisa plus longtemps. Puis soudain, il leva une main et dit sur un ton implacable :

-Va t'en, Jung. Tu ne feras pas partie de l'expédition. Je te convoquerai tout à l'heure.

Après s'être rapidement incliné avec raideur, le Mangemort quitta précipitamment la grande salle, les épaules voûtées. Harry aurait payé cher pour savoir ce que Voldemort avait vu dans les pensées de l'homme qui justifiât une exclusion aussi abrupte.

Vint inévitablement l'instant où Harry allait devoir ouvrir son esprit, au moins en apparence, à l'intrusion du Mage Noir. Mais au lieu de planter son regard dans le sien, Voldemort se tourna vers la femme.

-Viens voir, Ludmila. C'est_ lui._

-Je m'en doutais ! Dit-elle en approchant d'une démarche élégante, et sa voix à l'accent chantant était douce, légèrement voilée.

Très gêné, Harry se sentit mis à nu sous les regards conjoints de Voldemort et de la femme qui le dévisageaient. Renforçant son malaise, un lourd silence pesait sur le groupe de Mangemorts, que venait seul troubler le crissement que faisait Nagini en glissant sur le sol.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda le Maître à mi-voix.

-Trrrès intérrressant ! Fit-elle sur le même ton, en roulant les « r » à la manière de Victor Krumm, et Harry se sentit encore plus troublé par le regard envoûtant de ses yeux allongés.

Voldemort posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, tout en plongeant cette fois ses yeux rouges dans les siens. Il y eut un long silence.

-C'est bien. Tu es prêt, Harry. Sois fort, ne te détourne pas du rôle que tu dois jouer ce soir.

Soulagé, Harry plaça rapidement le masque sur son visage. Avec les lunettes, il avait craint que cela soit insupportable, mais les masques s'ajustaient magiquement et n'exerçaient aucune pression.

Il se félicitait d'avoir réussi à fermer son esprit sans que le Mage Noir s'en fût aperçu. A moins que l'homme ait feint de ne rien remarquer…Du coin de l'œil, il observa la femme qui était retournée se placer face à eux, toujours aussi sereine. Malgré lui, il trouvait agréable de la suivre des yeux. Une sorte d'aura de mystère l'accompagnait. Harry se surprit à regretter qu'elle ne participe pas à l'attaque. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse devineresse roumaine à l'origine de cette nouvelle prophétie les concernant, lui et Voldemort. Et il devait avouer qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de charme que la pauvre Trelawney.

Le signal du départ donné par le Maître le rappela à la réalité. Les Mangemorts entonnèrent un chant guerrier peu harmonieux. Puis un cercle brillant apparut sur le sol, et les deux premiers Mangemorts se placèrent en son centre, se tenant le bras. Presque aussitôt, ils disparurent.

* * *

-Eurêka ! J'ai trouvé ! S'écria Hermione qui venait de surgir en trombe dans la cuisine et non, telle Archimède, de sa baignoire .

Remus, Tonks, les jumeaux et Mondingus étaient attablés tranquillement devant un verre de liqueur de poire. Remus en avait découvert une bouteille dans un placard de la cuisine. Il était 23h30, et la fatigue se lisait sur tous les visages. Ils levèrent des yeux ahuris sur la jeune ébouriffée qui brandissait une liasse de parchemins.

-Vous voyez ce carnet de notes ? Il a appartenu au frère de Sirius.

-Noooooooon ! S'écria George, feignant la stupeur.

-Si ! Figurez-vous qu'il était excellent élève, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que ce carnet a été conservé.

-Sirius n'était pas mauvais non plus ! Fit remarquer Remus en faisant tourner son petit verre entre ses mains. Pourtant, ses parents ont jeté au feu tous ses carnets de notes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, elle s'impatientait.

-Là n'est pas la question. L'important, c'est que j'ai trouvé le _deuxième prénom _de Regulus.

-Ca, c'est un scoop ! s'exclama Fred.

-Et devinez quel était ce prénom !

-Babar ?

-Mais non, idiot! ALPHARD ! Le prénom de son oncle ! Comme cet oncle a mal tourné du point de vue de la famille Black, ils ont tenté de faire disparaître son prénom de l'état civil de leur fils.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Hermione ? S'impatienta Tonks en laissant échapper son verre de liqueur qui roula sur la table et que Mondingus rattrapa vivement pour en lécher le fond.

-Ses initiales sont R.A.B. Cà ne vous dit rien ?

-Moi qui croyais que tu avais découvert son journal intime ou sa correspondance avec Tu-sais-qui…Soupira George. Ses initiales, sincèrement, j'en ai rien à battre…Tu peux aussi bien me dire quel est le nombre d'écailles d'un magyar à pointes !

-Ron ne vous a pas expliqué ? Au fait, où est-il, Ron ? Je le croyais avec vous !

Au même instant, une tignasse rousse apparut derrière elle.

-Je suis là, Hermione. Mais tu vas être déçue, je n'ai rien de nouveau ! Ce médaillon est introuvable. J'ai eu beau utiliser un _accio_ dans toutes les pièces de la maison, rien à faire.

La jeune fille parut très contrariée, tandis que Ron avançait dans la cuisine et attrapait la liqueur de poire pour s'en servir un verre.

-Pas question ! Dit George en lui arrachant la bouteille. Attends d'être majeur. Qu'est-ce que tu ne trouves pas, Ronnie ?

-Je ne te le dirai pas si tu ne me sers pas un remontant, na !

-Y a de la tisane de verveine, si tu veux, frérot ! Proposa Fred avec un sourire en coin.

-Moi, je vais vous le dire ! Coupa Hermione. Nous cherchons un médaillon en or que personne n'arrivait à ouvrir, l'été dernier. Quelqu'un l'aurait-il vu par hasard ?

Ils se regardèrent tous avec une expression stupide. Seul Mondingus fixait son verre, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise. La jeune fille le dévisagea aussitôt, l'œil accusateur.

-Oh ! Dit soudain Tonks d'une voix étranglée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dora ? S'inquiéta Remus.

-Mon badge…Il vient de se mettre à vibrer…Murmura la jeune métarmophomage en effleurant le pan de son gilet.

-Cà veut dire que tu dois partir au boulot ?

Les yeux des jumeaux s'étaient allumés. La jeune femme se leva, aussitôt imitée par Remus.

-Oui. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Je file au QG des aurors.

* * *

Treize premières paires avaient transplané quand arriva le tour de Harry et Lucius. L'homme saisit son bras et le serra fortement. Harry ressentit l'habituelle et désagréable impression d'être aspiré dans un étroit tuyau et de suffoquer, avant de reprendre pied sur une surface herbue, titubant, soutenu par Malefoy qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

Il était dehors, à l'air libre. Il faisait doux, la nuit était belle, l'air qu'il respirait était pur et vif. Un instant, il se sentit comme grisé, et il fut tenté de courir, de s'enfuir dans cette herbe si accueillante, jusqu'aux arbres qu'il apercevait non loin de là dans le clair de lune. S'échapper de l'enfer, aller rejoindre les amis en transplanant... Et Ginny ? Il se rappela lui-même sévèrement à l'ordre.

Les derniers Mangemorts étaient apparus avec de légers « pop ». Ils se mirent tous silencieusement en marche dans le pré. Harry avait pour consigne de suivre Marcus Flint. Sa tâche devait consister principalement à faire le guet et à donner l'alerte s'il remarquait quoique ce soit d'anormal. Il avait eu à apprendre plusieurs signaux sonores. L'un d'eux, le cri de la chouette, devait annoncer l'arrivée des aurors.

Lucius lui remit la baguette qu'il avait utilisée au cours des entraînements et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Bonne chance, Harry !

Ils arrivaient en vue d'un domaine entouré de hauts murs. Dans la propriété, on distinguait les toits de plusieurs bâtiments. Face au grand portail de fer forgé, Harry découvrit une immense et élégante villa. Seule une fenêtre était éclairée côté façade. Il devait être 23h30.

Les meneurs s'acharnèrent en silence à coup de sorts sur la fermeture du portail. Elle ne résista que quelques secondes, et les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un affreux grincement. On entendit les aboiements d'un chien, et une autre fenêtre s'alluma au premier étage.

Mais les Mangemorts étaient extrêmement rapides et organisés. Tandis qu'un groupe de neuf d'entre eux se précipitaient sur la porte de la maison et entraient sans aucune difficulté, au moins quinze autres couraient vers les hangars. On entendit des cris qui venaient de l'intérieur de la villa. Les combats avaient commencé.

Harry et Marcus s'étaient postés de part et d'autre du portail. De cet emplacement, ils avaient une vue dégagée sur la vaste cour, la façade et certaines dépendances.

Dès le portail franchi, Lucius avait disparu. Harry ne savait pas de quelle mission son tuteur était chargé, ni d'ailleurs en quoi consistait celle de Drago. Partagé entre le désir d'en savoir plus sur la manière dont se déroulaient les actions des Mangemorts, et le dégoût d'être obligé d'y prendre part, il se sentait à la fois tendu et déprimé.

La tentation était à nouveau grande d'attaquer Flint en le stupéfixiant et de repasser le portail pour transplaner, quitter cette vie de soumission, retrouver la liberté. Mais la crainte que Ginny, toujours entre les mains de Voldemort, ait à subir les conséquences de sa fuite l'enchaînait misérablement à son rôle de demi-Mangemort.

Il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour ce Longneck et supposait que l'homme ne devait effectivement pas être un enfant de chœur. Mais venir le dévaliser et en faire un otage par esprit de cupidité et de vengeance n'avait rien de très noble à ses yeux. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais cru possible que Voldemort pût défendre une quelconque cause légitime. S'il s'attaquait à cet homme, c'est qu'il y trouvait forcément un intérêt plus ou moins avouable.

Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pu mettre au point aucune stratégie, ne sachant absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. S'il voyait un auror, devrait-il essayer de communiquer avec lui ?

Flint s'était tapi contre le mur d'enceinte, derrière un rosier. Harry fit de même. Il entendait des cris de femme, d'enfants. Il voyait les Mangemorts s'activer dans les entrepôts à présent largement éclairés, faisant léviter des caisses et des sacs de jute puis les réduisant, sans doute pour pouvoir les transporter. Des ouvriers et des gardes s'étaient réveillés et accouraient en nombre, sortant d'une des dépendances qui devait loger le personnel. Ils étaient ébouriffés et peu vêtus. Harry en vit plusieurs s'écrouler, terrassés par des maléfices.

Avaient-ils passé la nuit précédente à faire la fête pour être tous aussi insouciants et couchés de si bonne heure ce soir là ?Voldemort avait dû choisir cette date pour une raison bien particulière...

Harry sursauta. Il lui avait semblé entendre des pas sur le gravier, tout près de lui. Mais il eut beau regarder tout autour avec attention, il ne vit rien. Un chat, sans doute. Crispé, le garçon reprit son observation attentive des opérations.

Devant la porte de l'un des hangars, un homme armé d'une baguette résistait courageusement, tentant d'en barrer l'accès. Attaqué par trois Mangemorts, le garde faiblissait. De là où il était, Harry vit soudain un jet de lumière verte déchirer la nuit. L'homme s'écroula.

-Il a eu son compte ! Marmonna Flint entre ses dents.

Révolté, Harry faillit lui répondre mais se tut. Un « pop » distinct venait de se faire entendre non loin d'eux, de l'autre côté du mur. Puis s'y ajoutèrent trois autres, et un bruit de cavalcade précipitée sur les graviers leur parvint. Un instant après, un groupe de quatre personnes en robes de sorciers passaient le portail et couraient vers l'entrée de la villa.

-Les aurors ! Dit Flint à mi-voix.

Harry lança aussitôt le cri de la chouette. Mais il eut l'impression que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, et il augmenta l'intensité de l'appel au moyen d'un _sonorus_.

Le hululement se transforma en une véritable sirène d'alarme, semblant venir de partout à la fois.

Il lui parut que l'activité devenait frénétique du côté des entrepôts. Apparemment, les Mangemorts avaient déjà presque tout vidé. L'un d'eux, ayant enfermé un tas de minuscules caisses dans une sorte de filet, se mettait à le faire léviter vers la sortie pour pouvoir transplaner avec, aidé par un de ses acolytes . Deux baguettes semblaient nécessaires pour soulever un tel chargement.

-Reste là, je vais aller voir où ils en sont là dedans ! S'écria alors Flint qui s'impatientait.

-Je croyais qu'on devait rester ensemble !

-Va te faire foutre ! Lança élégamment le jeune homme en s'élançant vers la villa.

Indécis et nerveux, Harry piétinait et tentait d'imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si les Mangemorts échouaient…Bien que cela lui parût improbable, vue leur écrasante supériorité en nombre et leur évident savoir-faire en matière de cambriolage à grande échelle.

Soudain il entendit à nouveau plusieurs « pops », et six aurors pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la cour, s'interpellant les uns les autres à voix retenue. Trois d'entre eux partirent en direction des entrepôts dont l'un avait pris feu, et tentèrent d'arrêter les Mangemorts qui transportaient le chargement de caisses.

Les trois autres se dirigèrent vers la maison. Comme par réflexe, Harry lança à nouveau le cri de la chouette. Aucun des aurors ne semblait l'avoir repéré. Mais le garçon tremblait de tous ses membres. Il venait de reconnaître l'imposante silhouette de Shacklebot et il lui semblait que le plus petit des trois qui venaient d'entrer dans la villa n'était autre que Tonks. Ils étaient passés trop vite et la lumière n'était pas assez vive pour qu'il en fût certain.

Que faire ? N'y tenant plus, il se mit à courir lui aussi, monta précipitamment les marches du perron et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il se trouvait dans un grand hall éclairé, au centre duquel s'élevait un magnifique escalier. Un violent combat s'y déroulait, opposant deux Mangemorts à l'auror que Harry ne connaissait pas, et l'accès aux étages était coupé. Les maléfices fusaient, faisant éclater les lustres et brisant les miroirs. Harry hésita. Devait-il venir en aide à l'auror, dont la situation semblait plus que précaire ?

Trop risqué, jugea-t'il. Le cœur chaviré par un affreux sentiment de lâcheté, il préféra s'engager dans l'escalier et monter quatre à quatre.

-J'ai un message pour Lucius ! Lança-t'il à l'adresse de l'un des deux Mangemorts qui s'était tourné vers lui et ne l'avait sans doute pas reconnu, se baissant pour éviter les sorts qui fusaient.

L'homme ne répondit pas, trop occupé à riposter.

Essoufflé, Harry arriva sur un palier. Des cris et des éclats de voix lui parvenaient de la droite. Poussant une porte vitrée, il entra dans un immense et luxueux salon au parquet brillant.

Et là, il la vit. Bien qu'elle eût transformé les traits de son visage, il n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier. Son capuchon était tombé et, ses cheveux violets dressés sur sa tête, elle était aux prises avec deux Mangemorts dont l'un, le voyant entrer, lui fit signe de venir à la rescousse. Retrouvant brutalement ses vieux réflexes, Harry ne réfléchit pas. Il envoya un stupéfix à l'une des deux brutes et Tonks, malgré sa surprise, en profita pour neutraliser aussitôt l'autre adversaire qui s'effondra à son tour, ligoté des pieds à la tête.

-Qui êtes vous ? Appela-t'elle d'une voix incertaine .

Ne sachant que faire, Harry resta figé. Devait-il se démasquer ? La tentation était forte de tout dire à son amie, sans penser aux conséquences. Mais des hurlements et des appels à l'aide lui parvenaient d'une pièce voisine. Remettant à plus tard ses révélations, il reprit sa course, et poussa la porte d'où sortaient les cris déchirants. Tonks était sur ses talons.

Il découvrit alors une scène qui le pétrifia d'indignation. Il se trouvait dans une chambre à coucher. Une fillette en pyjama et une femme en chemise de nuit étaient ligotées sur un lit, la fille bâillonnée. Par terre sur le tapis persan, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, lui aussi en pyjama, se tordait et hurlait de douleur, sous le coup d'un _doloris_ qu'un Mangemort debout lui faisait subir. Un autre Mangemort observait la scène en criant à la femme:

-Tu vas le dire, oui ? Donne nous le code de ce coffre ou on l'achève, ton gamin. Elle préfère son fric à ses enfants, cette pute !

La femme, sans doute Mrs Longneck, avait un visage dur et hautain et ne semblait pas prête à desserrer les dents.

-Attends, je vais t'envoyer un _Imperium, _moi ! Continua celui qui avait déjà parlé.

Les Mangemorts avaient vu Harry mais ne s'en étaient pas inquiétés, pensant reconnaitre en lui l'un des leurs. Tonks, plus petite, était dissimulée par le jeune homme. Incapable d'en supporter plus, Harry fit un pas en avant et lança un _petrificus totalus_ qui immobilisa instantanément le tortionnaire. Tonks s'était en même temps chargée de l'autre Mangemort qui se trouvait à présent hors d'état de nuire.

-Ha…Harry, c'est toi ? Interrogea la jeune auror d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais presque aussitôt, elle s'affaissa. Un sort venu de nulle part venait de l'atteindre. Elle fut ligotée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Quant à Harry, il sentit sa baguette arrachée de sa main sans qu'il ait pu rien faire pour la retenir. Le gamin qui s'était remis sur pieds et tentait en vain de détacher sa mère magiquement liée se trouva lui aussi projeté au sol, pétrifié.

Alors seulement, Lucius Malefoy sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité qui le dissimulait. Harry le reconnut aussitôt à sa haute stature et ses yeux gris qui jetaient des éclairs. Il vit aussi qu'il s'était servi de sa propre cape, la cape de James. Surprenant son regard, le Mangemort s'empressa de la réduire et de la glisser dans une poche, avant de se jeter littéralement sur Harry qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il l'agrippa brutalement par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua au mur.

-Quelle mouche t'a piqué, espèce d'inconscient ? Souffla-t'il, son masque si près de celui de Harry qu'il le touchait.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il mesurait l'horreur de la situation. Non seulement il avait mis Ginny en danger de mort, mais le sort de Tonks à présent ne valait guère mieux.

Sans le lâcher, Malefoy jeta un sortilège de mutisme à la femme qui s'était mise à hurler, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Puis Lucius le tira et le poussa pour l'extraire de la chambre.

-Reprends ta baguette et file rejoindre ton poste, idiot ! Murmura-t'il en poussant sans ménagement Harry vers l'escalier.

Le garçon se retourna pour voir ce qu'il advenait de Tonks. Malefoy s'était penché vers elle et formulait un sortilège. Lequel, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Mais il était à peu près certain qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège d'_oubliette_. Immanquablement, Lucius allait devoir délivrer ses confrères, sans doute après leur avoir aussi effacé la mémoire.

Le Mangemort avait de bonnes raisons d'être furieux.

L'escalier était désert, le hall totalement ruiné, et Harry se précipita dehors, bien qu'il entendît des cris venir d'autres parties de la villa. L'entrepôt en flammes brûlait à présent violemment, braises et cendres volaient un peu partout. Une odeur âcre, écœurante, le prit à la gorge malgré son masque et il prit un pan de sa cape pour l'appliquer devant sa bouche.

Les aurors devaient-ils encore recevoir des renforts ?

Mais déjà tous les Mangemorts chargés de vider les stocks avaient quitté les lieux, emportant le butin. Il n'y avait pas trace de Flint et Harry revint se poster près du portail. Plus encore qu'au début, il était tenté de prendre ses jambes à son cou. La pensée de Ginny le maintenait en place comme un fil de plus en plus tendu, prêt à craquer d'une seconde à l'autre...

Quelques instants plus tard, il vit descendre des escaliers de la villa un groupe de quatre Mangemorts qui semblaient très pressés. Il ne les reconnut pas, mais l'un d'entre eux au moins était d'une carrure étroite. Ils semblèrent hésiter comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose, puis se dirigèrent vers lui en courant, pour former un demi cercle devant lui.

Celui qui paraissait plus mince que les autres leva alors sa baguette.

-_Avada ked_…!

Mais Harry avait compris et il réagit à temps, dressant un bouclier devant lui. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce genre de guet-apens de la part des jeunes ex-serpentards. Les sorts se mirent à fuser. Les récents initiés n'étaient pas aussi expérimentés que Lucius ou Severus, et ils n'avaient pas suivi les entraînements de l'AD. Cependant, ils étaient quatre et n'avaient aucun scrupule à lancer les sorts les plus agressifs.

Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se défendit avec la rage et l'énergie du désespoir. Contraint de laisser tomber sa cape qui lui avait servi de filtre respiratoire, il sentait une irrésistible envie de tousser. Sans relâche, il renouvelait son _protego_, mais l'attaque conjointe de ses quatre adversaires le mettait à rude épreuve, et sa main tremblait de plus en plus à force de tenir une baguette qui ne répondait pas aussi aisément que la sienne propre à ses injonctions. Il lui était impossible de riposter, il sentait son bouclier de protection se fendiller, prêt à céder sous la pression des éclairs verts et violets. Derrière lui, le mur de pierre éclatait en morceaux sous l'impact des sorts, et des gravats commençaient à en tomber, lui obscurcissant la vue. D'ici peu, ses ennemis n'auraient plus qu'à l'achever et mettre leur crime sur le compte des aurors.

L'apparition d'un nouveau groupe en haut des marches mit brutalement fin à l'affrontement. Les ex-condisciples de Harry abaissèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes et se dispersèrent, se mêlant à ceux qui arrivaient. Peut-être pensaient-ils ne pas avoir été reconnus. Pas un n'avait ouvert la bouche durant le combat qui les avait opposés à Harry. Le corps en nage, le jeune gryffondor s'adossa au mur, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur.

Quinze Mangemorts au moins encadraient celui que Voldemort avait exigé qu'on capturât vivant, et le faisaient descendre en le poussant et en l'injuriant. C'était un homme énorme, une véritable montagne de chair. Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre de soie fermée sur son ventre proéminent, et son visage aux multiples double- mentons dignes de l'oncle Vernon exprimait un dégoût et une colère sans nom.

Parmi les Mangemorts qui descendaient, Harry reconnut facilement Lucius à sa silhouette et sa démarche. L'homme le chercha des yeux et, l'ayant repéré, le rejoignit.

-Suis moi, c'est terminé, on s'en va. Dit-il sèchement

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des…des aurors ?

-_Accio baguette_ ! Dit Lucius au lieu de répondre, jetant à Harry aussitôt désarmé un regard menaçant à travers les ouvertures de son masque.

Ils sortirent hâtivement de l'enceinte de la propriété, à la suite des autres qui s'évanouissaient rapidement dans l'obscurité. Tout en saisissant le bras de Harry pour transplaner, Lucius murmura, les dents serrées :

-Maintenant, Mr Potter, nous avons un petit compte à régler, tous les deux.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte. Ne sois pas triste. Si tu es encore captif, reprends espoir ! Voldemort et Malefoy n'ont plus de moyen de pression sur toi. Tu peux relever la tête, t'opposer à eux et retrouver ta fierté, ton honneur._

_Si tu es libre, ce que je souhaite de tout mon cœur, ne pleure pas sur mon sort. La vie m'était devenue insupportable. Je ne pouvais plus tenir avec l'idée que par ma faute, tu vivais l'esclavage le plus ignoble qui soit._

_Dès la première fois où je t'ai vu, Harry, je t'ai aimé. C'était un amour d'enfant, qui s'est peu à peu transformé, au fur et à mesure que nous grandissions. Toi, tu me considérais comme une sœur. Je n'ai jamais su quels étaient tes sentiments réels envers moi. Peut-être ne le sais tu pas toi-même. Un jour, tu as simplement cessé de voir en moi une gamine insignifiante. Ce jour là, j'ai commencé à vivre…_

_Sois heureux, Harry. Si tu meurs maintenant, en ayant retrouvé ta liberté, tu…_

Ginny sursauta et sa plume laissa tomber une grosse goutte d'encre sur son parchemin.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans son cachot. Elle s'empressa de cacher la lettre sous un livre, au risque de rendre tout illisible, et se retourna.

Une femme inconnue avançait vers elle. Elancée dans sa robe rouge sombre, elle était belle. Son visage aux pommettes hautes souriait, et ses yeux obliques la regardaient avec un mélange d'attention soutenue et de douceur. Ginny se leva lentement.

-Je vous ai fait peurrr ? Excusez moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle roulait les « r » et son intonation était agréablement chantante. Comme Ginny ne disait rien, elle continua.

-Je me présente : Ludmila Radunescu. Avez-vous entendu parler de moi ?

-Non. Dit doucement Ginny.

-Je voudrais m'entretenir un moment avec vous, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Il y avait une telle assurance dans sa voix que Ginny n'osa pas s'opposer à elle.

-Asseyons-nous, voulez vous ? Continua la femme en approchant le fauteuil , sans attendre l'invitation de Ginny. Cette dernière se rassit lentement sur sa chaise après l'avoir orientée vers la femme.

-Je sais que vous vous nommez Ginny Weasley, que vous êtes détenue ici, et que votre ami est Harry Potter. Ces renseignements sont-ils exacts ?

Ginny approuva de la tête.

-Vous vous demandez ce que je vous veux, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, j'ai pensé que vous deviez vous sentir très seule et que parler avec quelqu'un ne pouvait vous faire que du bien.

Des larmes montèrent soudain aux yeux de Ginny. La voix de cette femme, pleine de chaleur, son regard attentif, la douceur de sa bouche légèrement souriante la mettaient étrangement en confiance. Elle sentait le flot de sa douleur monter comme un geyser, et il eût été si doux de le laisser s'écouler librement…

-Je…je ne vous connais pas….Murmura-t'elle, la gorge serrée.

-Je comprends. Vous ne pouvez pas, dans ce lieu hostile, vous livrer à n'importe qui. Je vous sens réticente, et je ne vous force pas à parler. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous voir, j'espère. Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous dire.

Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils, intriguée. La jeune femme se pencha vers elle, la regardant avec intensité de ses yeux bleu foncé.

-J'ai vu votre avenir. Il est lumineux. Vous ne devez pas aspirer à mourir. Votre flamme de vie est comme une torche dans la nuit.

Déstabilisée par ces paroles étranges, mais bizarrement émue, Ginny déglutit.

-Pourtant, en étant vivante, j'apporte la mort à ceux qui comptent pour moi…dit-elle comme malgré elle.

-Détrompez vous. Vous devez vivre, car c'est votre flamme de vie qui sert de guide à ceux qui vous aiment. Si elle s'éteint, ils seront dans l'obscurité et se heurteront à un mur infranchissable.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes.

-Malheureusement , je ne peux vous en dire plus. Bientôt, tout vous paraîtra clair. En attendant, repensez à ce que je viens de vous dire. La femme se leva et prit la main de Ginny qui ne la retira pas. « Je vais essayer de venir vous voir régulièrement. Il est honteux que vous soyez maintenue dans une telle solitude. »

Vive et légère, elle sortit après avoir serré la main de la jeune fille. Ginny soupira profondément, se leva, tira la lettre qu'elle avait cachée et, après en avoir relu les premières lignes, la déchira en mille petits morceaux.

* * *

_Et voilà...Joyeuses fêtes à tous, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton bleu, surtout si vous voulez lire la suite avant l'anné 2008! Maintenant, un mot pour ceux qui ont laissé un message._

**Esther Malfoy**: _merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, mais si la relation Harry/ Lucius te déplaît, tu dois beaucoup souffrir en lisant cette fic. Remarque, tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça. Je devrais peut-être achever une bonne fois pour toutes ce sale bonhomme, il y aurait beaucoup d'heureux. Mais je n'aurais plus beaucoup d'inspiration, je crois. Ca doit être mon esprit tordu qui me pousse à imaginer des trucs aussi moches. Juste un mot encore: On ne peut parler de "relation incestueuse". Il n'y a pas de lien de famille entre Harry et Lucius, et la différence d'âge certes importante n'en fait pas un inceste._

**BP Horadus**_: désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps en cette période chargée de répondre directement à ta longue et consistante review. -La baguette bridée permet de faire beaucoup de choses, mais Harry n'est pas tout seul. Il ne peut se permettre d'attaquer frontalement Lucius et de révéler sa connaissance de certains sorts comme le sectumsempra. Quant au sort d'attraction, il m'embête franchement, même chez Rowling. S'il était si facile à mettre en oeuvre, pourquoi tous les sorciers ne sont-ils pas richissimes? Ce ne serait pas difficile de dévaliser toutes les bijouteries et autres banques...Je ne le vois effectif que quand l'objet est visible, ou accessible, non enfermé. Sinon, çà n'a pas de sens...-Lucius est sûrement riche, tu as raison. Il joue les âmes nobles devant Harry.-Lee et Angelina...pourquoi pas, hein?- Ce que lit Harry: Eh bien voilà, j'en ai marre qu'on n'ouvre que des livres de magie dans Harry Potter! (Molly pique sa crise!) Et les "1001 nuits" vont être bien utiles à Harry, comme tu le verras plus tard. -Rogue/Snape fait mal le boulot...Ouais, c'est pas nouveau, hein? -La devineresse, tu vas faire sa connaissance dans ce chap. , j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Son rapport avec Charlie? Aha! mystère!- Voilà, merci encore et à bientôt sur _**"le syndrome d'Horadus"**

**Liv : **_Merci pour ta chouette review...Tant mieux si le chapitre ne t'a pas déçue. Celui-ci est-il aussi euphorisant? Non, Harry n'apprend pas les Impardonnables, on ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour ça. Voldemort a besoin de lui "pour la gloire" et Lucius pour autre chose(!), mais ils préfèrent le garder tenu en laisse avec une muselière. -Le sortilège collaumur n'est pratique que dans une salle vide...En extérieur (à moins d'être à côté de la muraille de Chine) ou dans une pièce meublée, il s'avère inopérant...! -Lucius est en effet assez sadique et on n'en attend pas moins de lui, n'est-ce pas? -Oui, Harry a grand besoin de se cultiver, il ne connait rien à rien, entre ses moldus gavés de télé-réalité et Poudlard où l'enseignement se limite à la stricte magie (ils ne font même pas de latin pour comprendre ce que signifient les sorts qu'ils jettent!). "Les 1001 Nuits" vont d'ailleurs lui rendre service d' une certaine manière, dans une situation quelque peu délicate! -Oh, pauvre Ginny! Je suis vraiment une mère indigne, tu as raison. Je l'aide un peu tout de même dans ce chapitre, comme tu peux voir. Mais cela suffira-t'il? Allez, à bientôt, joyeuses fêtes et encore merci à toi !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour et une très bonne année à tous!! Je remercie avec chaleur ceux qui ont laissé une review. Il y a un mot pour vous en fin de chapitre, du moins pour ceux à qui je ne peux répondre directement par l'intermédiaire du site._  
_J'ai enfin pu corriger le chapitre précédent, dans lequel une phrase était effectivement tronquée (c'était pour tester votre vigilance, héhé…Meuh non, je plaisante !). Désolée, je n'avais pas d'ordi à disposition la semaine passée .A défaut, j'ai eu de la neige… Pour me faire pardonner, et comme je ne me suis pas cassé le poignet, je poste un chapitre très long…J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop soporifique._

_Comme certains ont voulu en savoir plus sur la référence que je faisais à Thomas Mann et Card, je précise un peu.( Ceux que ça ennuie peuvent sauter le paragraphe). Dans « La montagne magique » ( livre passionnant mais quelque peu indigeste -je vous recommande d'autres romans de Mann pour commencer si vous ne connaissez pas, comme par exemple « Tonio Kröger », « Les Buddenbrok » ou « La mort à Venise »), le héros tombe amoureux d'une femme qui a les pommettes hautes et les yeux obliques, et qui lui rappelle un camarade d'école dont il s'était épris dans son enfance et qui avait les mêmes traits un peu slaves. Voilà, j'ai pensé à eux en imaginant Ludmila._

_Pour ce qui est d'Orson Scott Card, je fais allusion, toujours en ce qui concerne Ludmila, aux « flammes de vie » que sait voir à distance la prophétesse Peggy/Margaret, dans « Les chroniques d'Alvin le faiseur », bouquin que j'adore et que je vous recommande vivement._

_Voilà… Bon, la suite maintenant, et que ça saute ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review (oh non, désolée, je n'ai rien dit, vous avez mal lu… ! )_

CHAPITRE QUINZE

**REGLEMENT DE COMPTE ET BOULEVERSEMENTS**

-Comment qualifierais-tu ton comportement de cette nuit, Harry ?

L'homme se tenait debout devant lui, calme en apparence, mais sa colère était palpable. Sans échanger un mot, ils avaient rapidement rejoint l'appartement de Lucius après que Voldemort, qui les avait tous accueillis à leur retour dans la grande salle, eût désiré ne garder que Severus et Bella à ses côtés pour entendre leur rapport, tandis que d'autres Mangemorts se chargeaient de mettre Longneck en lieu sûr.

En entendant la question de Malefoy, Harry se raidit.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Lucius fit un effort visible pour se maîtriser.

-Es-tu conscient de ce qui se serait produit si je n'avais pas été là pour intervenir et effacer les traces de tes stupides agissements ?

-Les choses se seraient déroulées autrement, c'est sûr ! Je serais peut-être libre à l'heure actuelle.

-Ah oui ? Et ta petite amie ? Cracha Lucius avec hargne.

Harry hésita. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec l'homme. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de subir et de se taire.

-Je ne vous reconnais pas le droit de me dicter ce que j'ai à faire ! Dit-il avec froideur. Vous pensez sincèrement que j'allais laisser un des vôtres torturer un gamin sans intervenir ?

-Tu n'avais pas à quitter ton poste !

L'envie de rire envahit le garçon mais il se retint.

-Sur ce plan là… L'obéissance aveugle n'est pas mon fort, c'est vrai.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Tu le sais très bien !

-Et vous, vous ne m'avez pas répondu quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur le sort réservé aux aurors ! S'énerva Harry. Certains d'entre eux sont mes amis ! Quant à votre Longneck, je ne le connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Pourquoi devrais-je lui en vouloir au point d'aller l'agresser chez lui ? Il y a des manières plus honnêtes et aussi efficaces de faire cesser les abus commis par quelqu'un, il me semble !

Le Mangemort marcha vers lui. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon encombré de meubles, et l'espace était réduit. Harry ne bougea pas.

-Tu dois choisir ton camp, Harry. Cette Marque que tu portes signifie quelque chose, tu l'oublies trop facilement. Avant tout, elle est symbole de solidarité avec tes confrères Mangemorts. Or tu as trouvé bon de t'attaquer à eux ce soir, et de mettre en péril la mission que le Maître nous avait confiée.

-Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de cette mission. Répondit Harry d'un ton amer. Sous prétexte de s'en prendre à un gros richard corrompu, il ne s'agissait en fait que de brigandage et de crime.

Excédé, Lucius sortit sa baguette.

-Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent, un ingrat qui ne mérite pas l'attention qu'on lui porte. Je commence à comprendre ce que Severus se tue à me répéter. Le Maître se fourvoie en plaçant son espoir en toi.

Mâchoires serrées, le garçon soutenait le regard ardent de Lucius. Il en avait assez. Il se sentait épuisé, démoralisé, et voilà que cet homme qui avait passé la soirée à l'espionner -caché sous une cape qu'il lui avait volée- venait maintenant lui faire la morale.

-Pensez de moi ce que vous voulez. Défoulez vous en m'envoyant un _doloris_ si ça peut vous calmer. Ca m'est parfaitement égal. Je ne supporte plus ce chantage permanent.

Après une hésitation, Lucius rangea sa baguette, saisit dans un élan les deux bras que Harry avait croisés en une attitude de défi, et attira le garçon vers lui. Harry essaya de résister, mais l'homme était plus fort et, déséquilibré, le garçon se trouva soudain à deux centimètres du Mangemort.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Dit Lucius plus doucement avec une sorte d'urgence dans la voix. Je ne désire que ton bien. Je sais que cette fille est importante pour toi. Alors pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ?

Harry sentait son souffle brûlant sur son visage.

-Si vous vouliez mon bien, vous nous auriez déjà permis de nous enfuir, Ginny et moi ! Répliqua-t'il du tac au tac.

-Idiot ! Murmura Lucius d'un ton soudain affectueux en passant une main derrière la tête de Harry. Ce dernier se figea. L'homme le poussait vers le mur. Harry se débattit. Non, ce soir, il n'en pouvait plus, et il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que voulait le Mangemort. Cet état de soumission lui était devenu intolérable.

-Ecoute moi ! Continua Lucius, le souffle court. Tu m'as toi même demandé d'organiser une nouvelle entrevue entre toi et la petite Weasley. Je me suis engagé à le faire, de même que j'ai fait en sorte que ni mon fils, ni Lestrange ne puissent plus la voir. Mais toi, es-tu bien sûr de tenir tes engagements ? Ce soir, tu as bien failli provoquer une catastrophe, et maintenant, tu me pousses à bout !

Harry cessa de gesticuler. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on lui reproche de ne pas être fidèle à sa parole. Une rougeur indésirable envahit ses joues. Si au moins il avait pu cacher son trouble ! Il comprenait brusquement que le moment était venu de lâcher du lest. S'il s'opposait encore à Lucius, il mettait Ginny en péril, et avec elle, l'avenir de sa mission.

L'homme, voyant que Harry avait renoncé à lutter, lui saisit à nouveau la nuque, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t'il, plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon.

-Je…Non…

-Je te dégoûte.

Harry chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais ne trouva rien. Sur ce point, il ne pouvait contredire Lucius. Jamais il n'avait su mentir. L'homme le lâcha et s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos, les épaules légèrement voûtées.

-Très bien. Je vais aller faire dès maintenant mon rapport au Maître. Marmonna- t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Soudain paniqué à l'idée que s'il ne disait pas tout de suite quelque chose, la situation risquait de basculer définitivement au détriment de Ginny, Harry chercha désespérément une porte de sortie.

-Attendez ! Vous devez comprendre… Je suis conscient de tout ce que vous avez fait pour cacher ce que je…j'ai...Tenta-t'il maladroitement.

Malefoy lui fit à nouveau face. Son expression était fermée.

-Je ne veux pas de ta contrition, Harry. Tu ne t'en sortiras plus de cette manière.

La voix était dure, froide.

-Qu'attendez vous de moi ? Interrogea le garçon avec lassitude.

Lucius resta silencieux, tout en sortant sa baguette. Un sourire indéfinissable étirait ses lèvres. Il ne quittait pas Harry du regard, et lentement, il approcha. Crispé, le garçon se contraignit à ne pas bouger. L'homme finit par dire doucement:

-Ne sais-tu pas ce que j'attends de toi? Tu as promis de _faire tout ce que je voudrais..._A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait suffire à me faire oublier tes écarts de conduite de ce soir?

Harry sentit à nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Je n'en sais rien. Et je crois que vous vous trompez radicalement sur mon compte.

Le sourire de Lucius disparut. Il agita sa baguette. Harry sentit ses jambes fondre soudain sous lui. Plus aucun de ses muscles ne répondait, et il s'effondra sur le plancher comme un pantin désarticulé.

* * *

Le sommeil fuyait Hermione. Elle guettait les bruits de la maison, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit.

Tonks n'était pas encore rentrée. Remus devait veiller, fou d'inquiétude.

Pour se distraire, la jeune fille pensait au programme du lendemain. Elle devait se lancer dans la traduction du « petit livre noir » (_NDA : les runes, c'est du chinois, non_ ?). Remus avait promis qu'il irait avec Mondingus sur le Chemin de Traverse, du côté de l'Allée des embrumes, chez l'antiquaire-recéleur à qui le vieil ivrogne avait vendu le médaillon. Il fallait espérer que personne ne s'y était intéressé depuis… Le loup-garou devait ensuite se rendre au Ministère pour rencontrer un expert en Magie Noire. Il voulait s'en occuper avant la pleine lune, qu'on attendait pour le surlendemain.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione se leva dans l'idée d'aller aux toilettes. Pieds nus, elle ouvrit sa porte et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Elle avançait silencieusement, pâle silhouette en chemise de nuit blanche, quand elle sursauta violemment en retenant un cri. Deux mains venaient d'agripper ses bras par derrière. Elle n'avait même pas pris sa baguette ! Elle se retourna vivement.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Lança-t'elle soulagée en reconnaissant Ron dans l'obscurité.

-Tu ne m'as pas vu ! Dit-il à mi-voix, hilare. Je venais de sortir de la chambre et j'étais là contre le mur quand tu es passée comme une somnambule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Moi non plus. Si on descendait boire cette fameuse tisane de verveine ?

-Bonne idée ! Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils trouvèrent Remus entrain de lire dans la cuisine. Il ne fut guère surpris de les voir entrer.

-J'ai promis à vos parents que vous passeriez des nuits d'au moins huit heures, les jeunes. Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ?

-Impossible de fermer l'œil avec les ronflements des jumeaux. Expliqua Ron en ouvrant les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

-Pour une fois que c'est toi qui souffres des ronflements des autres ! Glissa sournoisement son amie.

-Vous ne savez pas jeter un sort de silence ? Grave lacune ! Il faut que je vous apprenne...

-Si si, on sait. Mais c'est parce qu'on veut entendre les bruits de la maison ! Se justifia Ron, gêné.

Ils firent une tisane et la sirotèrent tranquillement, baillant à tour de rôle et échangeant quelques rares mono-syllabes. Leurs pensées étaient toutes tournées dans la même direction. Quant à Remus, il semblait plutôt content d'avoir de la compagnie, même peu bavarde.

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ils se levèrent tous trois brutalement et remontèrent en courant vers le hall.

Tonks se tenait devant eux, haletante, les cheveux jaune vif.

-Je l'ai vu ! S'écria-t'elle en se jetant sur Remus. J'ai vu Harry !!

* * *

Lucius l'avait fait léviter jusqu'au canapé et s'était assis à côté de lui. Attentionné, il avait placé la tête de Harry sur un coussin. Seuls les muscles oculaires répondaient à la sollicitation du garçon. Il pouvait orienter son regard, mais il lui semblait que le reste de son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et il était incapable de la refermer. "Je dois avoir l'air intelligent!" pensa-t'il, résigné. La situation était si lamentable qu'il valait mieux en rire.

-Vois-tu, Harry, tu as quelque peu tendance à oublier qui commande ici...Dit Lucius d'un ton à la fois doucereux et menaçant. Ce soir, tu m'as mis dans une situation telle que j'ai bien failli être obligé de _transgresser les ordres _du Maître en tuant cette petite auror, ton amie, parce qu'elle t'avait reconnu. Ce genre de choses ne doit en aucun cas se reproduire.

Une main posée sur l'épaule de Harry tandis qu'il gardait sa baguette dans l'autre, il taquinait du pouce la base du cou du jeune homme. Ce geste tendre semblait en contradiction avec ses propos.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je peux faire de toi ce que je veux. Continua-t'il ironiquement. Et j'ai bien envie d'en profiter…

La main remonta jusqu'au visage de Harry, caressa longuement la joue, le front, les lèvres.

-Tu vas me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir enseigné ce sort… qui permet de soumettre un adversaire sans le transformer en bâton de chaise. C'est vrai qu'il a bien des avantages…Mais j'avoue que je te préfère plus actif...Plus réactif...

L'homme ne jugea cependant pas le moment venu de libérer le garçon et laissa sa main redescendre paresseusement pour se glisser sous le T-shirt.

Jamais Harry n'avait connu situation aussi humiliante. Bizarrement, son corps n'était nullement insensibilisé et il ressentait tout presque plus vivement que dans son état normal. Il aurait mille fois préféré une dose intensive de _doloris_ à ce supplice d'un nouveau genre, ces caresses insidieuses qui se faisaient de plus en plus précises sans qu'il pût rien faire pour y mettre fin. Même froncer les sourcils pour exprimer sa colère lui était impossible.

-Non, décidément, ce sort ne me convient pas...Dit finalement Lucius avec une moue, en levant le sortilège d'un mouvement de baguette.

Aussitôt, Harry libéré se redressa et tenta de se lever. Lucius le retint, serrant son bras dans une main de fer.

-Eh là! Pas si vite!

-Laissez moi! Rugit Harry, rouge comme une pivoine, bouillant de fureur.

-Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer! Menaça l'homme en le maintenant de force assis à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas fini. Tu veux voir ton amie, et tu penses que cela sera possible si je raconte la vérité au Maître?

Tremblant de colère, Harry chercha les mots qui exprimeraient le mieux son indignation. Il n'en eut pas le temps. L'homme se jeta sur lui et embrassa sa bouche avec une effarante voracité. Le garçon se débattit tout en se demandant dans un éclair de lucidité s'il ne devrait pas profiter de l'état de Lucius pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Mais le dégoût prit le dessus et il repoussa violemment le Mangemort, échappant à sa prise, haletant. Il ne se gêna pas pour s'essuyer ensuite ostensiblement les lèvres du revers de la main.

-Sais-tu ce qui vous attend, toi et ta petite amie, si je révèle au Maître ce que tu as fait ? Insista Lucius, revenant à la charge en lui soufflant au visage.

Harry hésita. Il fallait radoucir Lucius, sinon les choses risquaient de mal tourner.

-De toute façon, dit-il en regardant l'homme avec franchise, vous m'avez dit vous même que Voldemort est un excellent _legilimens_. Il saura tout, quoique vous lui disiez.

-Tu te trompes. Sans me vanter, je peux dire que je suis un excellent _occlumens_. Il ne verra que ce que je choisirai de lui montrer.

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas capable de vous donner ce que vous attendez. Dit-il à mi-voix.

L'homme lui sourit avec une expression attendrie. Etrangement, il semblait plutôt satisfait. Il posa un bras protecteur sur les épaules du jeune homme.

-Mais si, voyons...Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en attends beaucoup plus de ta part, mais c'est un bon début. Je te promets de rester le plus évasif possible dans mon compte rendu. Maintenant, va te coucher. Tu es épuisé.

* * *

-Oh là, les gars, vous en faites une de ces têtes !!

Millicent Bulstrode, au lieu de dormir bien tranquillement sur ses deux oreilles, avait stoïquement attendu les héros de la soirée en buvant bière sur bière. Trouvant le temps long, elle essayait (en vain) de mettre en application sur elle-même un sort d'amincissement dont elle avait découvert la formule dans :"_Magijolie: Sachez rester jeune et séduisante en dix leçons_", ouvrage écrit par Eve Antaï (célèbre magisthéticienne, partenaire de Gilderoy Lockart) et charitablement prêté par Pansy Parkinson. Quand elle avait vu arriver ses quatre compagnons de chambrée, elle s'était précipitée à leur rencontre, mais leur mine sombre avait douché son enthousiasme. Comme Drago, le visage crispé, se dirigeait droit vers sa chambre, elle le retint par le bras.

-Dis, tu vas pas aller te coucher sans m'avoir raconté?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Demanda Malefoy, excédé.

-Ben...Tout ! C'était votre première expédition, non ? Et il y avait Potter, en plus !

Drago ne disant rien, Flint eut un ricanement et alla se servir un verre avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

-Comme première expé, c'était plutôt...décevant. Expliqua-t'il lui même à la forte fille. Trop soft, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On n'avait ni le droit de torturer, ni de tuer ...Interdiction de faire des prisonniers. Pas moyen de s'amuser un peu !

-Mais çà, vous le saviez avant, non ? C'était pour ménager Potter, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas un esclandre !

-Ouais...Mais entre le savoir d'avance et le vivre réellement, il y a une différence.

-En plus, on a...Commença Nott.

-Ta gueule! L'interrompit Drago avec brusquerie.

-Quoi ? Vous avez quoi? Insista Millicent, très intéressée.

-Rien. Ecoute, Milli, on est tous lessivés. Si tu permets, on va aller au pieu. On en parlera plus tard.

La fille eut une moue déçue mais se tut, restant plantée là les bras ballants. Drago gagna sa chambre, ainsi que Nott et Mc Nair. Seul Marcus paressait dans son canapé, finissant de vider son verre.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui le rend si furax? Demanda-t' il tout bas avec un sourire narquois quand les trois autres eurent refermé leurs portes.

Elle approuva de la tête. Il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre sur le canapé et passa un bras sur les épaules massives de la jeune fille..

-Il voulait régler son compte à Potter, mais il a raté son coup.

-Nooon! Chuchota-t'elle en écarquillant ses petits yeux.

-Surtout, ne lui en parle pas. Ca doit rester secret. Le Maître ne doit pas l'apprendre.

-Quel imbécile, ce Drago! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a donc encore contre Potter? Il a rejoint notre camp, non ?

Flint haussa les épaules en buvant la dernière goutte."Ca, permets moi d'en douter ! Glissa-t'il en faisant tourner son verre vide entre ses doigts. Drago, ce qu'il a contre Potter…De la jalousie, c'est tout. Il ne peut pas admettre que Potter soit meilleur que lui."

-Tu le penses vraiment, toi, qu'il est meilleur?

-En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'il sait se défendre quand il a une baguette en main ! Pour le reste, j'en sais rien.

-Vous vous y êtes encore mis à quatre pour le démolir? Quel courage !

Marcus fit une grimace en se levant.

-Même à quatre, on faisait pas le poids. Il faudra réfléchir à une méthode plus...radicale, et qui nous mette moins en danger. Si Potter parle, on est cuits!

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner se passait dans le silence. Le temps était pluvieux et une lumière terne tombait de la fenêtre sur la table chargée de victuailles. Lucius regardait discrètement un Harry plutôt sombre qui ne desserrait les dents que pour mordre dans ses toasts. Le garçon venait de sortir de la douche, ses cheveux encore humides dressés sur son front dans un beau désordre. Il portait cette chemise à manche courte beige qui lui allait si bien, et son éternel jean usé jusqu'à la corde.

Le Mangemort admirait les mains du jeune homme, brunes, fines et bien proportionnées comme tout le reste de sa personne. Il essaya une fois de plus d'engager la conversation.

-Tu te sens reposé, Harry ?

Le garçon se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et le regarda directement pour la première fois de la matinée. Comme chaque fois, Lucius se sentit troublé par ces yeux qui semblaient capter toute la lumière du jour.

-Non. Mais peu importe. Je voudrais voir Ginny dès que possible.

Son visage mince était résolu, et son regard soutenait maintenant celui de Lucius.

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible dans l'immédiat, Harry. Je t'ai expliqué que j'ai un rapport à faire au Maître. Si tout se passe bien, s'il n'est pas trop contrarié par ce que je vais lui dire, j'évoquerai avec lui ce rendez-vous que tu demandes. Je pense qu'il ne s'y opposera pas.

L'expression de Harry s'était renfrognée à l'évocation du rapport. Lucius retint difficilement un sourire.

-Alors, que vais-je lui raconter ?

-Ce que vous voulez…A propos, vous pouvez lui dire que votre fils, Nott, Flint et McNair junior ont essayé de me tuer.

Lucius se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

-La stricte vérité. Avant que vous redescendiez avec Longneck, ils se sont précipités sur moi et m'ont attaqué tous les quatre. J'étais contre le mur, près du portail. Et comme j'étais dans l'enceinte du domaine, il m'était impossible de transplaner pour leur échapper!

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire de fous ! Et il était évident que le gamin n'inventait rien. Lucius se leva et fit trois pas avant de se retourner vers Harry.

-Ca se serait passé pendant que je donnais un coup de main à Bellatrix ? Elle n'arrivait soi-disant pas à se débarrasser de deux aurors plutôt coriaces... Elle a envoyé Théodore me chercher quand j'en ai eu fini avec mes sorts d'_oubliette_...Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-On ne peut pas dire que vous étiez très disponible, hier soir…

-Désires-tu que nous en parlions au Maître ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Répondit laconiquement le garçon, l'air absent. Il regardait le ciel par la fenêtre.

Lucius revint vers lui et, par derrière, posa les deux mains sur ses épaules. Harry se raidit, mais ne chercha pas à le repousser.

-A ta guise. Murmura Malefoy, jouant avec le col de la chemise. Il leva une main mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à caresser les cheveux du garçon, il sentit sa Marque le brûler légèrement. Harry avait tressailli.

-« Il » m'appelle. Fit Lucius. Je dois y aller.

-On dirait qu'il m'appelle moi aussi… Maugréa Harry en se frottant le bras avec une grimace.

-Viens vite. Il ne faut pas le faire attendre.

…………………………...

Comme la première fois, Harry prit pied dans le salon de Voldemort aux côtés de Lucius qui avait saisi son bras le temps de transplaner. Apparemment, on ne pouvait pénétrer dans les quartiers du mage Noir que par ce moyen. Il fallait donc que la Marque soit activée. Harry songea avec un serrement de cœur que sans sa baguette et sans avoir été convoqué par le Maître, il aurait bien du mal à s'introduire dans ces lieux pour accomplir sa mission…

Voldemort se tenait devant eux, souriant. Un feu crépitait dans la grande cheminée. Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce, sans doute par mesure de sécurité. Rapidement, il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que le coffret qu'il avait repéré dans la vitrine deux jours avant était toujours à sa place.

-Asseyez vous, mes amis. Proposa aimablement Voldemort.

Il y eut un bruit d'étoffe froissée et Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait une quatrième personne dans la pièce. La femme de la veille, la devineresse roumaine, avançait dans la lumière et s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, Lucius, raconte moi comment s'est passée cette expédition, de ton point de vue. Je tiens à préciser que je suis très satisfait du déroulement des opérations. Longneck est en lieu sûr et nos stocks se sont considérablement renfloués. Il n'y a pas eu de morts gratuites. Les quelques personnes qui sont décédées ont été victimes d'accidents. L'incendie n'a pas été allumé par les nôtres. On ne peut nous reprocher aucun acte de violence inutile.

Ayant assisté à l'assassinat d'un homme devant les hangars, et sachant pertinemment que d'autres actes de ce type avaient été commis, Harry avait la pénible impression que ce discours lénifiant et fallacieux lui était destiné. Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge et commença, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Harry.

-Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, Maître. Les nôtres se sont conduits avec efficacité et modération. Longneck a résisté, il avait prévenu les aurors par cheminée dès notre arrivée, mais par bonheur, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à en venir à bout. A vrai dire, ils étaient peu nombreux, et les neutraliser a été un jeu d'enfant.

-Cela confirme ce que Severus et Bella m'ont rapporté. Et toi, Harry, comment as-tu vécu cette première expédition ?

Le garçon sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Sa cicatrice picotait depuis son entrée dans les appartements du Mage noir, et il sentait la douleur augmenter. Il devait absolument bloquer son esprit, ou au pire, le brouiller.

-Je…Je pense avoir fait ce que vous attendiez de moi.

-Tu as donné l'alerte. Par contre, j'ai appris par O'Connor que tu avais quitté ton poste ?

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort le fixaient, mais ne paraissaient pas menaçants. O'Connor devait être le Mangemort auquel Harry s'était adressé dans l'escalier. Le garçon choisit de dire une part de la vérité.

-Quand l'incendie a commencé dans les entrepôts, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait prévenir Mr Malefoy. Je suis parti à sa recherche, car aucun des signaux que j'avais appris ne correspondait à ce cas de figure.

-Flint était-il resté près du portail ?

Pris au piège, Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas question de charger Flint, tout odieux qu'il fût.

-Tu vois, Ludmila. Tu as là un exemple du comportement de Potter. Jamais il n'accusera quiconque. Même si le coupable est son pire ennemi.

A l'évidence, le Mage Noir en savait beaucoup plus sur le déroulement de l'expédition qu'il le laissait deviner. Harry sentait la sueur perler en grosses gouttes sur son front.

- Tu as donc laissé l'entrée du domaine sans surveillance. As-tu trouvé Lucius ? Reprit Voldemort, très calme.

-Euh… Non. Aussi suis-je redescendu au portail aussi vite que possible.

Voldemort se leva et fit quelques pas. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine et, contemplant rêveusement son contenu, il dit sans se tourner vers eux :

-Je sais que vous ne me dites pas tout, ni l'un ni l'autre. Peu importe. L'essentiel est que vous soyez revenus vivants et que la mission soit accomplie. Sa voix se fit soudain plus dure. « Plus jamais, Harry, tu ne dois quitter un poste auquel tu as été affecté. M'as-tu bien compris ? » Dit-il en revenant vivement vers le garçon.

-Oui.

-Oui, Maître.

Harry hésita. Puis il répéta très bas : « Oui, Maître »

Apparemment satisfait, Voldemort revint s'asseoir.

-Que puis-je vous proposer à boire à cette heure matinale ? Du thé ?

Comme ils acquiesçaient, le Mage Noir fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette un plateau chargé de tasses et d'une théière.

-Vous êtes arrivée ici dans la journée d'hier, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda aimablement Lucius à Ludmila. Elle lui sourit.

-Oui, hier matin. J'ai découvert cette Cité avec étonnement. C'est un chef d'œuvre d'architecture souterraine !

-N'est-ce pas ? Approuva Jedusor, visiblement content de lui.

Harry se taisait pendant que les autres échangeaient des mondanités. Il regardait la femme à la dérobée. Elle portait une robe près du corps, dont le décolleté révélait des formes généreuses. Il songea que ses yeux étaient à la fois doux et malicieux, et que son agréable personne n'était pas à sa place dans cet antre peuplé de loups.

Quand elle lui proposa une partie d'échecs, il sursauta. C'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait, il la regarda donc stupidement, indécis.

-Je ne suis pas très doué aux échecs…Bredouilla-t'il en rougissant et en jetant un coup d'œil à Voldemort, qui souriait avec indulgence, puis à Lucius. Ce dernier avait l'air légèrement contrarié.

-Allons, vous êtes trop modeste. Je suis moi-même loin d'être une championne. Mes dons de devineresse ne m'aident absolument pas dans ce type de jeu, malheureusement.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et s'installèrent face à face devant une petite table sur laquelle était disposé un beau jeu d'échecs sorciers, aux pièces taillées dans de l'ébène et de l'ivoire. Nagini, enroulé sur lui-même devant la cheminée, ne bronchait pas. Surpris, Harry vit Voldemort quitter la pièce accompagné de Lucius. Il fallait que le Mage Noir eût vraiment confiance en cette femme pour la laisser ainsi seule maîtresse à bord, en présence de Harry.

Tandis qu'ils jouaient, Ludmila parlait tranquillement, posant des questions anodines, avec un naturel qui mit Harry à l'aise. Bien qu'il fût troublé par le charme physique de la jeune femme, et gêné de ne pas en savoir plus à son sujet, il commençait à se sentir en confiance avec elle.

-Je suis allée voir votre amie hier, Harry.

Le garçon reposa le cavalier qu'il allait déplacer, et la figurine jura avec grossièreté.

-Vous voulez parler de Ginny ? Demanda-t'il, troublé.

-Oui. Elle est très déprimée . Il serait bon que vous la voyiez prochainement.

Le cœur de Harry se serra.

-J'en ai fait la demande à Mr Malefoy, mais…j'ai l'impression qu'il fait la sourde oreille. Avoua–t'il, le cœur battant.

-Bien. Je vais essayer de vous organiser cela.

Harry la regarda avec gratitude. Etrange, cette bienveillance qu'elle semblait lui témoigner. Ils continuèrent à jouer en silence. Par moments, leurs regards se croisaient et une sorte de contact muet s'établissait entre eux, fait de complicité et d'estime mutuelle. Harry avait l' impression que par ses regards, elle essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Il eût voulu pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, comme par un sort de _legilimens _lancé sans baguette. Il en était hélas incapable...

Ludmila gagnait, Harry n'était pas concentré et fit plusieurs erreurs impardonnables. Le retour de Voldemort et Lucius dans la pièce acheva de le déstabiliser.

-Vous n'avez pas la tête à votre jeu, Harry. C'est compréhensible. Puis-je espérer que nous aurons d'autres occasions de disputer des parties d'échec ? J'adore gagner. Et avec vous, je vois que j'ai toutes mes chances.

Son sourire légèrement narquois fit rougir Harry .

-Je tâcherai d'être plus performant la prochaine fois…Là, je crois que je n'arriverai plus à redresser la situation.

Tandis que le Mage Noir et son disciple vidaient un nouveau verre, la partie avançait rapidement, et quand Ludmila lança « échec et mat » avec un sourire radieux, Harry se sentit honteux de s'être fait battre si lamentablement. Au même instant, il ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir à l'idée de revoir bientôt cette séduisante jeune femme, sentiment qui lui apparut comme une petite trahison à l'égard de Ginny... Ginny dont il savait qu'elle était désespérée, ce qui n'avait en soi rien de surprenant.

Plus nombreuses et naturelles seraient pour lui les occasions de revenir dans cette pièce, plus il aurait de possibilités d'accomplir sa mission. En effet, c'était dans ces lieux qu'il avait le plus de chances de pouvoir éliminer Nagini. D'autre part, il avait vu dans la vitrine de Voldemort, exposé aux regards des invités du Maître, un objet dont il avait la ferme intention de s'emparer pour en détruire le contenu : le coffret de cuir contenant la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle .

……………………………………….

Quand Voldemort lui avait fait signe de le suivre dans la pièce voisine, Lucius avait été plus que surpris. Comment le Maître pouvait-il laisser Harry seul avec cette femme ? Avait-il à ce point confiance en la loyauté de la roumaine ? Non seulement Lucius la trouvait suspecte, mais encore il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter l'intensité des regards répétés que Harry avait posés sur elle. Furieux, le Mangemort avait perçu la fascination que la devineresse ne manquerait pas d'exercer très vite sur le jeune homme. Comme si la petite Weasley ne suffisait pas à polluer son esprit, il fallait maintenant qu'une femme beaucoup plus redoutable vienne l'attraper dans ses filets…

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de bureau que Lucius ne connaissait pas. Là aussi, des sièges confortables faisaient face à une cheminée dans laquelle flambaient des bûches. Le Maître fit signe à Lucius de s'asseoir.

-Si je puis me permettre…Vous laissez sans crainte Harry Potter seul avec cette femme, Maître ?

Voldemort eut un petit rire et croisa les mains devant lui.

-Oh, Lucius, tu n'as rien à redouter de Ludmila. C'est la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'aie eu à rencontrer de toute ma déjà longue vie…

Comme Malefoy levait un sourcil, le mage Noir continua :

-J'ai bien connu sa mère. C'était une prophétesse exceptionnelle, une fort belle femme elle aussi d'ailleurs. Figure toi qu'elle m'avait annoncé l'anéantissement que j'ai subi en 81…A l'époque, je n'avais pas tenu compte de ses prédictions. Elle avait une liaison avec un grand sorcier russe, et de cette liaison est née Ludmila. Une fille extrêmement douée. J'ai tenu à la rencontrer au début du mois, chez elle dans la grande forêt des Carpathes. J'ai passé à ses côtés trois jours exceptionnels.

Son ton devint rêveur.

-Lucius, je crois pouvoir dire que cette femme a bouleversé quelque chose en moi. En me faisant voir le rôle que Harry Potter jouerait à mes côtés, elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur… de nouvelles perspectives…Oh, qui n'ont rien à voir avec les théories dégoulinantes de bons sentiments d'un Dumbledore, ne t'inquiète pas! Il s'agit bien de dominer le monde, mais en faisant preuve d'intelligence et non de simple brutalité.

Il y eut un silence. Malefoy ne disait rien, attendant la suite.

- Elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais changer de méthode. Sinon, j'allais droit dans le mur.

-Vous n'êtes pourtant pas loin du but, Maître.

-Certes, mais la manière de procéder conditionnera l'avenir, et je désire à présent une reconnaissance qui m'était indifférente autrefois.

Voldemort se tut un moment, l'œil fixé sur les flammes. Il leva soudain le regard et le plongea dans les yeux gris de Lucius.

-Allons, mon ami, dis moi tout maintenant à propos de cette expédition. Notre test n'a pas été très convaincant, n'est-ce pas ?

Impuissant, le Mangemort sentait le Maître fouiller son esprit, et il sut que l'homme était déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses. Lucius avait bien-sûr menti sans vergogne à Harry quand il s'était présenté comme un excellent_ occlumens_. Jamais il n'avait réussi à fermer son esprit au Maître. Inutile dès lors de chercher à bluffer.

-Non, en effet…Soupira-t'il.

-Tu l'as bien suivi tout au long de la soirée ?

-Oui. Sauf sur la fin, où je l'ai renvoyé à son poste pour m'occuper de …d'effacer les traces…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a provoqué son dérapage ?

-Il a vu le fils Longneck subir un _doloris._

Voldemort se leva avec brusquerie.

-Qui est l'abruti qui… ?

-Gordon, Maître. Et il était soutenu par Goyle.

-Les imbéciles! Ils vont entendre parler de moi…J'avais pourtant formellement interdit tout comportement de ce genre…Quoique…Si tu as effacé leur mémoire, il vaut mieux ne pas revenir sur l'incident.

Lucius inclina la tête. Voldemort se mit à marcher de long en large, furieux.

-Quand je pense que j'avais même interdit qu'on prenne d'autres prisonniers que Longneck...Quel gâchis ! Il réfléchit quelques instants. Et quand tu te trouvais près de lui tandis qu'il faisait le guet, as-tu observé son comportement ?

-Il a été irréprochable. C'est de lui-même qu'il a lancé l'alerte à l'arrivée des aurors, et il n'a quitté son poste que tardivement. Bien après Marcus Flint.

-Bien, bien…Tout n'est pas négatif, en fin de compte. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Non, certes. Il a tenu son rôle aussi longtemps qu'il l'a pu, mais sa fidélité a été soumise à rude épreuve devant le spectacle d'un gamin torturé.

-Et a-t'il montré d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il avait reconnu un auror ?

-Pas que je sache. Il n'a pas cherché à entrer en contact avec eux.

-Lucius, Lucius...tu me caches quelque chose…Murmura Voldemort.

Le visage du Mangemort s'empourpra comme celui d'un gamin pris en faute.

-Effectivement, Maître, j'ai passé sous silence le fait qu'il a pris la défense d'une auror qui était en difficulté face à deux des nôtres.

-Pour la défendre, il s'est donc attaqué à nos hommes ?

-Oui, Maître…Avoua piteusement Lucius.

-Nous avons donc échoué ! S'exclama Voldemort d'un ton peiné. C'était prévisible, mais malgré tout, je suis déçu. Ah Lucius, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment réagir ! Faut-il punir le garçon en s'en prenant à sa petite amie ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ce désastre sans marquer le coup. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Lucius avait l'impression d'avancer sur des sables mouvants.

-N'est-il pas plus prudent de lui laisser croire que vous ne savez rien ?

-Non. Rétorqua Voldemort , catégorique. Je veux qu'il soit conscient de l'étendue de mon pouvoir. Il va finir par croire que je suis un bon gars naïf qu'on peut berner facilement.

-Maître, je vous demande simplement de ne pas lui laisser penser que c'est _moi_ qui vous ai dévoilé la vérité. Il va perdre toute confiance en moi…

Le visage de Voldemort se déforma en un sourire ironique.

-Tu tiens à ce qu'il garde une bonne image de toi, à ce que je vois.

-Je travaille lentement à modifier sa manière de voir nos engagements, notre mouvement. Pour l'instant, il semble attacher un certain crédit à mes propos. S'il pense que je l'ai dénoncé, il va rejeter définitivement tout ce que je tenterai de lui inculquer.

-Bien. Je vais donc tout mettre au crédit de mes dons exceptionnels de _legilimens_. As-tu une idée de sanction appropriée ?

-Oh…Lui interdire de voir sa petite amie…Je lui avais promis, si vous étiez d'accord, une nouvelle rencontre avec elle.

-Est-ce suffisant ?

-Je pense qu'il en sera extrêmement affecté.

-Bien. Je te remercie, Lucius. Allons rejoindre nos deux joueurs…

La partie d'échecs semblait déjà bien avancée, et Harry en nette difficulté. Lucius prit un fauteuil qui lui permettait d'observer le jeune homme sans trop en avoir l'air, tandis que Voldemort semblait se perdre dans la contemplation de la roumaine.

Indéniablement, l'adolescent était troublé par son adversaire. Mais comment ne pas l'être face à un décolleté aussi profond ? Lucius sentait la rage monter en lui, et il fut grandement soulagé quand la partie prit fin sur une victoire écrasante de la jeune femme.

* * *

Les douleurs commencèrent en début de matinée. Après avoir achevé une nouvelle lettre pour Harry, elle était entrain de tourner en rond dans sa cellule quand elle crut qu'une épée lui transperçait le foie. Pliée en deux par la souffrance, elle poussa un cri. Au bout d'un moment, l'impression d'être déchirée s'atténua, puis disparut. Elle se remit à marcher lentement, le front en sueur, mais après une minute de répit, une nouvelle douleur, plus intense que la première, la fit tomber à genoux.

Secouée de spasmes, elle sentit qu'elle allait vomir. Elle parvint à se relever et à courir jusqu'à la bassine, derrière le paravent. Là, elle eut l'impression que son estomac se vidait intégralement en un seul jet d'une extrême violence.

En gémissant, les jambes tremblantes, elle se dirigea vers la porte, et cria aussi fort que lui permettait son état. Puis elle s'affala sur le sol. On l'avait empoisonnée. Elle qui avait voulu mourir, elle se rendait compte brusquement combien elle tenait à la vie.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Mademoiselle ? Couina une petite voix à son oreille.

C'était l'elfe Daisy qui était apparue à sa manière furtive tout près d'elle, ses immenses yeux globuleux pleins d'inquiétude.

-Oh…J'ai mal…Mon ventre…

La main levée, la petite elfe fit léviter Ginny jusqu'à son lit. Puis elle disparut aussi vivement qu'elle était apparue.

Dix minutes après, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et Snape entra comme une grande chauve-souris, équipé d'un brancard qu'il faisait voler devant lui. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel était étendue une Ginny pâle comme un linge, les yeux clos. D'un mouvement de baguette, il installa la jeune fille sur le brancard puis entraîna le tout hors du cachot.

* * *

-Vois-tu, Harry, les femmes sont _par nature _infidèles. As-tu lu "Mme Bovary", de Gustave Flaubert, un écrivain français du 19ème ?

-Non…répondit le garçon en recrachant un noyau de cerise.

-Tu devrais. C'est un roman magnifique, et très instructif. Vois-tu, toute femme aura tendance à vouloir se prouver à elle-même qu'elle est capable de plaire, d'éveiller du désir dans le regard de l'homme…

-On dirait que vous parlez des vélanes! Est-ce que vous n'exagérez pas un…

-Non, Harry. Même celle que tu crois parfaitement fidèle, un jour ou l'autre, te trahira.

-Pourquoi me dites vous cela ? Demanda le garçon, soudain soupçonneux.

-Oh…Je pense qu'il est plus sain de ne pas trop s'attacher à une femme. On devient vulnérable. Tu vois, l'autre jour, j'ai surpris ton amie…

Lucius s'interrompit, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Apparemment indifférent, Harry ne réagit pas et mit vivement deux cerises dans sa bouche. Lucius se servit à son tour, et resta muet lui aussi. Il avait très certainement réussi à inquiéter Harry. C'était ce qu'il recherchait. Le gamin n'allait pas tarder à chercher à en savoir plus.

Soudain, un hibou frappa au carreau. Lucius ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa le message attaché à la patte du rapace.

-Vous êtes le seul ici à pouvoir recevoir des hiboux?

-Non...Severus et Bella disposent eux aussi d'une fenêtre. Les autres hiboux accèdent à la cité par la cheminée la plus courte, où ils sont réceptionnés par un garde. Ils connaissent ce passage.

-Mais vous n'avez pas peur que les aurors les suivent sur des balais? Interrogea Harry, réellement curieux.

-Impossible, ils sont toujours protégés par un sortilège de désillusion sur les premiers kilomètres. Bon maintenant, laisse moi lire mon courrier!

Lucius se rassit. A la lecture du message, son visage se crispa.

-Mauvaise nouvelle. Marmonna-t'il. Ma femme annonce qu'elle vient me rejoindre dès demain…

Harry ne put retenir un léger sourire.

-Serait-elle l'exception qui confirme la règle en matière de fidélité ?

-Oh, détrompe toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec la fidélité ! Elle fuit les aurors et la vie infernale qu'ils lui font mener, et c'est surtout sa chère sœur et son fils qu'elle a hâte de retrouver.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir libérer la place ? Susurra Harry en repoussant négligemment sa tignasse de ses yeux.

-En effet. Demain matin, il faudra que tu réintègres ta cellule. Et crois moi, ça ne me réjouit guère.

-La fenêtre va me manquer…dit doucement le garçon comme malgré lui. Et il pensa en tremblant intérieurement: « C'est cette nuit ou jamais pour récupérer ma baguette et ma cape, si elles se trouvent bien ici… »

-C'est toi qui vas me manquer…Murmura Lucius en posant une main sur la nuque de Harry et en la caressant doucement du pouce. "Ce soir ou jamais… " Se dit-il avec un frisson de plaisir anticipé.

Au même instant, le garçon saisit son avant-bras avec une grimace de douleur.

-Il t'appelle ? S'enquit Lucius qui l'avait lâché.

-Oui. A croire qu'il ne m'a pas assez vu ce matin.

-Et cette fois, tu vas devoir y aller seul. Apparemment, il ne désire pas ma présence…

* * *

_Et voilà, chers lecteurs, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Surtout, pensez à cliquer sur le bouton bleu…(OK, je n'ai rien dit, je me tais !!)_

**Nepheria **: _Merci de me dire que tu aimes et bonne année !_

**Mika** : _Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis toujours cette fic. Bonne année !_

**Cucaracha** : _Oh, tu as peur de Ludmila ? Bon, je ne te dis rien, tu découvriras le personnage au fil de l'histoire. Harry va déguster ? Moui, comme tu peux voir, Lucius n'a pas perdu son côté sadique, mais avec Harry, il est d'une indulgence suspecte. Bonne année !_

**le fan-de-Harry **: _Merci pour ta fidélité. Je ne peux pas t'écrire directement par mail, c'est trop délicat de communiquer son adresse perso. Mais bon, j'ai cru comprendre que tu es très jeune (quelle chance tu as !), et je ne sais pas s'il est bon que tu lises cette fic (je sais, je fais un peu rabat-joie sur ce coup là, genre Molly Weasley, mais je préfère être honnête avec toi !) Comme je ne peux pas empêcher les petits curieux dans ton genre de venir faire un tour pour lire, je surveille ce que j'écris, quand même. Et il y en a sûrement_ _d'autres, plus vieux, que cette retenue agace !! Que ça ne te décourage pas de laisser des reviews ! Et aussi, surtout, une très bonne année à toi !_

**Liv** : _Merci pour ta review bien développée. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Ludmila t'intrigue ? C'est normal, elle est là pour ça. Tu verras si elle mérite qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Non, Harry n'a pas perdu son courage et sa générosité, malgré les épreuves qu'il traverse. Lucius est furieux, certes, mais face à Harry, il est quelque peu désarçonné et a du mal à se montrer sévère comme devrait l'être un bon tuteur ( !). Il va plutôt essayer d'en profiter…Quant à Tonks, tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'elle ne s'en sort pas trop mal.- La bande à Drago est incorrigible. Ils ne peuvent pas accepter Harry, on les comprend, non ? -__Ouais, l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas très performant sans Dumby. Mc Go a du boulot à Poudlard, et puis ils sont assez démunis. Heureusement que notre Hermione nationale fait marcher ses neurones. Comment va-t'elle se débrouiller pour aider Harry et Ginny ? Haha…C'est vrai que c'est un problème. Car même en supposant qu'elle parvienne à détruire des horcruxes, comment le faire savoir à Harry ? -Quant à l'alcool, il est très présent dans cette fic, je sais…A croire que j'ai des tendances éthyliques …mais non, au contraire, je dénonce plutôt l'abus qu'on en fait !-__Ginny…Elle rechute dans ce chapitre, malheureusement. Ah, je suis une mauvaise mère ! Je sens que tu vas m'en vouloir et que je vais me faire des ennemis…-__Oh, ne lis pas tout de suite « La montagne magique » de Th. Mann, tu n'auras plus le temps de lire ma fic ! Commence plutôt par une des Nouvelles que j'ai citées en tête de page. A propos, mes explications ont-elles suffi ?--__Allez, une très bonne année à toi , et encore merci!!_

**Esther Malfoy **: _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre des commentaires !--__Tu attends le règlement de compte ? J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue. Lucius n'est pas très dur avec Harry, comme tu vas voir… Par contre, il le mangerait bien tout cru ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit un comportement caractéristique d'un professeur, ni d'ailleurs d'un père…Hm Hm. Ca reste plutôt « mangemoresque », comme style.- Tu aimerais que j'en dise plus sur les activités de Hermione et des autres ? Mouais, tu vas encore m'en vouloir dans ce chapitre. Bon, ça avance quand même de leur côté.- Tu penses que les Malfoy ne sont pas méchants, surtout Drago ? C'est un point de vue qui se défend. Je pense moi que Drago a des excuses (étant donnée l'éducation qu'il a reçue), et qu'il est capable de tomber amoureux, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal. Quant à Lucius…A chacun de se faire une opinion. Rowling ne nous en apprend guère à son sujet. Je me permets d'en faire un personnage central qui reste tout compte fait assez peu fréquentable…Peut-être qu'à lui aussi, on peut trouver des excuses !--__Merci encore et bonne année !!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous ! __Merci aux quatre lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review (**Mika, Liv , le- fan- de- harry **et **BP Horadus)**. Rendez vous en bas de page pour les réponses, comme d'hab'. Si je calcule d'après les indications de mon compteur, ça fait environ 3 pour cent des lecteurs qui ont laissé un commentaire... Pas terrible, hein ? Allez, c'est que le chapitre devait être trop long ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment (eh oui, ce n'est pas l'écriture de fanfictions qui va me permettre de nourrir mon petit monde !),celui ci est beaucoup plus court, vous aurez peut-être encore la force de cliquer sur le bouton bleu en arrivant au bout !_

_Maintenant, place à la suite. Bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE SEIZE

**SANCTION**

-Tu te doutes bien, Harry, que je ne pouvais laisser passer les graves fautes que tu as commises sans réagir!

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Que savait Voldemort ? Lucius l'avait-il trahi ? Est-ce que par hasard le Mangemort avait menti en se prétendant un excellent _occlumens_ ?

Le Mage Noir n'avait eu sans doute qu'à sonder l'esprit de son fidèle disciple pour connaître les moindres détails de l'expédition Longneck .

-En général, reprit Voldemort de sa voix grinçante, lorsque un Mangemort se conduit de manière aussi peu conforme aux instructions, il est châtié devant toute la communauté. Pour l'exemple.

Les flammes rouges de son regard semblaient luire avec une intensité toujours accrue tandis qu'il s'approchait de Harry. La cicatrice se mit à brûler plus nettement sur le front moite du garçon.

-Cependant, comme tu es nouveau parmi nous et que beaucoup ont encore du mal à t'accepter, je préfère que cet épisode regrettable ne soit pas porté sur le devant de la scène. Ta punition sera donc discrète et seuls toi et moi serons au courant.

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui. Non, Ludmila n'était pas présente, et il se trouvait seul face à Voldemort dont l'expression sinistre était accentuée par l'éclat mouvant du feu de cheminée.

-Reconnais-tu avoir mérité un châtiment, Harry ?

-Vous voulez dire…Pour avoir quitté mon poste ? Murmura l'adolescent après avoir difficilement avalé sa salive.

-Tu sais comme moi que tes écarts de conduite ne se limitent pas à cette désaffection.

Harry resta muet.

-Reconnais-tu avoir tout fait pour mériter d'être puni ? Martela à nouveau Voldemort sur un ton plus menaçant.

-Je reconnais …m'être comporté stupidement…Dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Voldemort grimaça un sourire.

-Tu es malin. Tu t'arranges pour que ta réponse puisse être comprise de deux manières…Bien. Je me contenterai de ces demi-regrets. Maintenant, voici la sanction : tu ne pourras pas revoir ta petite amie prochainement comme tu l'avais demandé. Pour mériter cette faveur, il faudra que tu me prouves d'une manière plus convaincante ton engagement à mes côtés.

Furieux, Harry serra les poings.

-Pourquoi devrais-je être fidèle à un engagement alors que personne ici ne tient ses promesses ? Cria-t'il, les yeux brillants de colère.

-_Endoloris_ !

Sous le coup du maléfice, le garçon s'effondra sur le tapis. La douleur avait beau lui être familière, il ne put retenir ses cris quand la sensation d'être écartelé devint plus intense.

Envahi par un profond découragement, il eut le sentiment que ce cauchemar ne finirait jamais, et que sa vie serait réduite jusqu'à son dernier jour à cet état d'esclavage qu'il supportait de plus en plus mal. Il n'aurait pas été plus désespéré si une horde de dix détraqueurs s'étaient penchés tous ensemble au dessus de lui, aspirant son âme ou le peu qui en restait.

Enfin, Voldemort abaissa sa baguette et Harry put reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa lentement et se tint devant l'homme, les jambes molles, tentant de se ressaisir et de fermer son esprit. Il devinait que le mage Noir tenterait de le sonder alors qu'il était affaibli par le sort qu'il venait de subir.

-Je ne voudrais plus avoir à te rappeler que tu me dois le respect, en plus de la fidélité, Harry ! Dit froidement Voldemort.

-J'accepterai tous les châtiments que vous voudrez m'imposer, mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment se porte Ginny. Risqua le garçon avec désespoir.

- Estime-toi heureux que tes agissements inconsidérés ne fassent pas plus de tort à la jeune fille. Nous aurions pu la torturer sous tes yeux, pour te faire passer l'envie de désobéir ! Mais je refuse à présent d'utiliser ce genre de méthodes. Dit le Maître d'une voix soudain radoucie. Ludmila va lui rendre visite et te donnera de ses nouvelles. Si tu veux lui écrire un mot, je t'y autorise.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête. Il pensait pouvoir faire confiance à la devineresse, qui transmettrait bien son message à la jeune fille si personne ne se mettait en travers de sa route.

-Bien. D'ici quelques temps, une nouvelle expédition, d'une tout autre nature, sera organisée. Tu seras informé en temps et en heure de ce que j'attends de toi à cette occasion. D'ici là, tu vas reprendre les entraînements avec Lucius et Severus. A présent, tu peux disposer. Pour cela, touche simplement ta Marque avec ton pouce droit en prononçant : « reverto », et tu te retrouveras à l'endroit exact à partir duquel tu as transplané.

* * *

-Le Mangemort m'a jeté un sort d'oubliettes…Il ne devait pas savoir que pour une métamorphomage, rien de plus facile que de contrer les effets de ce type de sort.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Questionna Hermione, bouillant d'impatience et de curiosité.

-Il suffit de changer quelque chose d'infime dans ton apparence. Par exemple, la forme de ton lobe d'oreille. Ainsi, le sort est jeté non sur toi, mais sur une sorte « d'artefact »…Tu reprends ensuite ton apparence normale, et l'effet du sort est aboli.

-Mais comment fais-tu pour te souvenir que tu dois revenir à ton ancienne apparence ?

-Rien de plus simple ! Tu y reviens tout naturellement, sans rien faire de particulier, puisque c'est ta forme originelle.

-Génial ! S'exclama Ron, tandis que Remus serrait Tonks dans ses bras.

-Ceci dit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas tuée, tout simplement...Fit remarquer le loup-garou, pensif .

-En effet, c'est très étrange. Tous les aurors, même Kingsley, ont été neutralisés, et cependant, aucun n'a été éliminé. Nous avons tous eu la vie sauve. Ils n'ont même pas fait de prisonniers, à part le gros Longneck.

-Ca ne ressemble guère aux méthodes habituelles de Voldemort. Comment interpréter cette clémence?

-Toujours est-il que ce gars bizarre m'a jeté ce sort d'_oubliettes_ et...

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la cuisine, attablés autour de la fameuse tisane. Les cheveux de Tonks avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler le rose une couleur « normale » pour des cheveux. Soudain, une tête rousse bouffie de sommeil passa par la porte, suivie aussitôt d'une deuxième à peu près identique.

-Alors, on fait la fête sans prévenir les copains ?

-Allez, venez, les frères siamois…Dit Remus avec un sourire. Mais pas question d'alcool ! On n'a que de la tisane à vous proposer, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Bien, professeur. (Il est pire que maman). OK, ça nous va. De toute façon, George connaît un sort pour changer l'eau en rhum. Ca donnera un grog, miam !

-Bon, je peux continuer ?

-Mais oui, vas-y, Tonks. Lança George. On a bien entendu ? Qui a osé te jeter un sort d'_oubliettes_ ? Evidemment, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir!

-Bien sûr que si, que je m'en souviens ! Un grand type, qui était caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, et qui a surgi quand Harry a attaqué un autre Mangemort qui torturait le fils Longneck.

-Harry ? Rugirent Fred et George d'une seule voix.

-Taisez vous ! Cria Ron.

-On a le droit de savoir ! Tonks, tu as vu Harry ?

-Oui, George. Harry faisait partie du groupe de Mangemorts, hier soir ! Répondit Remus avec gravité.

L'œil fixe, les jumeaux avaient pâli.

-Quelle horreur….Laissa échapper Fred.

-J'étais entrain de me battre contre deux types plutôt agressifs quand un troisième Mangemort est entré dans la pièce. Expliqua Tonks rapidement. J'ai cru que lui aussi allait m'attaquer, mais au lieu de çà, il a neutralisé un de mes assaillants. Là, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ouf ! Harry n'a pas vraiment changé, alors !

-Evidemment, grosse nouille ! C'est Harry, dont on parle, là !

-Ron, tais-toi et bois ton eau chaude !

-Je l'ai suivi ensuite dans une pièce voisine, où deux autres bonshommes masqués torturaient les membres de la famille Longneck pour les faire parler. Harry a attaqué sans hésiter le tortionnaire. Mais à ce moment, un Mangemort qui se cachait jusqu'alors sous une cape d' invisibilité m'a pétrifiée, et s'est jeté sur Harry. Il l'a envoyé balader avant de nous jeter à tous des sorts d'_oubliettes_. Un véritable expert.

-Harry t'a parlé ? Demanda Remus.

-Non.

-Il était masqué?

-Oui.

-Et tu es sûre que c'était lui ?

-Oh oui, j'ai reconnu sa silhouette, ses mains, sa voix quand il a lancé les sorts, et même ses yeux ! Il portait ses lunettes sous le masque. Et puis, quel vrai Mangemort aurait eu un tel comportement ?

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Hermione dise, songeuse.

-Ce Mangemort qui se baladait sous une cape, il était là pour surveiller Harry, en fin de compte ?

-Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Ils frissonnèrent.

-Cette petite sortie n'a pas dû être une promenade d'agrément pour lui… Murmura Ron.

-Et on peut craindre qu'il ait eu à subir des représailles sévères pour avoir attaqué des Mangemorts. Continua Remus, soucieux.

-Ecoutez, il y a au moins une chose positive là-dedans, non ? Harry est vivant !

La voix de Tonks tremblait d'émotion.

-Tu as raison, c'est l'essentiel. Mais il semble être dans une situation plus que précaire. Dit Remus, les sourcils froncés. On peut supposer que Ginny est vivante elle aussi, et que si Harry fait partie des Mangemorts, c'est pour la préserver…

-Mais pourquoi Vol…Tu-sais-qui voudrait-il que Harry se batte aux côtés des Mangemorts ? Je croyais qu'il voulait le...le tuer…Protesta Ron.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Voldemort ? S'énerva Hermione.

-Pour une fois que mon petit frère ne pose pas une question idiote ! C'est vrai que c'est bizarre…

-Bon, les jeunes, je crois qu'il est grand temps que chacun retourne se coucher. Dit fermement Remus en se levant. Nous aurons le temps demain, ou plutôt, tout-à l'heure, de revenir sur cette affaire. Et nous devons sans tarder convoquer les membres de l'Ordre pour un conseil de guerre !

* * *

-Comment s'est déroulé ton entretien avec le Maître ? Interrogea Lucius en se servant de la salade.

Il n'avait pas vu Harry de l'après midi, ayant été retenu par une réunion de travail en vue du prochain ultimatum que le Maître prévoyait de lancer au Ministre.

-Plutôt mal. Il m'a envoyé un _doloris_ et m'a interdit de voir Ginny. Dit Harry d'un ton amer.

Sans répondre, Lucius observa le garçon. Il ne paraissait pas trop affecté. Devait-il lui dire que sa petite amie était en ce moment soignée par Snape pour de graves « problèmes gastriques » ? Il préféra se taire.

-Il est omniscient en ce qui me concerne, mais il ne semble pas être au courant du comportement déviant des autres initiés…Ajouta Harry avec rancœur.

Lucius se sentit mal à l'aise. Le garçon avait-il compris qu'il l'avait trahi, lui, tout en protégeant les autres, dont son fils faisait partie ?

-Je suppose que tu ne lui en as rien dit ? Murmura l'homme avec douceur.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ah oui, autre chose, il m'a parlé d'une prochaine expédition… De quoi s'agit-il ? Continua Harry avec une fausse désinvolture.

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant . Je ne sais moi-même pas grand chose à ce sujet. Mais il est prévu que nous nous entraînions à nouveau, Harry.

-Mouais, je sais, avec Snape…Harry fit une grimace. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme çà me réjouit ! Et que devient ce cher Longneck ?

-Il se morfond dans un cachot, mais il n'est pas maltraité.

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas vous croire sur ce point là, n'est-ce pas ? Mais à quoi sert-il au juste de le garder captif, à part lui laisser dévorer vos maigres réserves alimentaires si honnêtement constituées ?

-Il pèse un certain poids, au propre comme au figuré, dans le monde magique. Sa mort serait mal vécue par beaucoup de gens haut placés.

-C'est donc un otage, lui aussi ?

-Lui _surtout_. Tu es conscient, j'espère, que pour nous, tu es bien plus qu'un simple moyen de pression !

Harry fit la moue.

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous attendez de moi. Mais il me paraît clair que le fait de nous garder prisonniers, Ginny et moi, vous permet d'exercer une pression maximale sur le Ministère.

Lucius posa une main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme.

-En effet, Harry, inutile de vouloir le nier. Mais nous espérons que tu rejoindras notre cause, car notre Lord a de grands projets pour toi. Pour l'instant, tu ne nous suis que contraint et forcé, c'est évident, malheureusement. Ta manière de voir notre mouvement n'a-t'elle pas changé ?

Harry fit mine de s'énerver, puis il sembla renoncer, hésita un instant avant de glisser avec un sourire en coin:

-Je reconnais que j'ai découvert quelques...traits de caractère originaux chez certains d'entre vous.

Lucius rit de bon cœur et lui pressa affectueusement le bras .

-Des traits de caractère « originaux » ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

Sans répondre, Harry joua du bout de sa fourchette avec une feuille de salade qui traînait dans son assiette. Soudain, il releva la tête :

-A propos, j'aurais besoin d'un parchemin et d'une plume !

-Ah oui ? Tu veux écrire tes mémoires ? Le public s'arracherait sûrement le journal intime du célèbre survivant !

-Oh non, je suis certain que Rita Skeeter se charge déjà de faire éditer ma biographie en regroupant tous les articles qu'elle a publiés à mon sujet. C'est plutôt pour écrire à Ginny. Le Maître m'a autorisé à le faire, à défaut de la voir.

Lucius se renfrogna légèrement.

-Bien. Je te ferai porter cela demain matin. Mais dis moi maintenant, où en es-tu de tes "1001 nuits" ?

-Oh… je ne cracherais pas sur une petite lampe merveilleuse à la manière de celle d'Aladin ! Son Génie me serait bien utile…Je n'aurais pas à quémander un morceau de parchemin ! Et lui au moins, il m'apporterait une baguette magique sur un plateau…

La conversation dériva sur les contes, l'Orient et la littérature. Comme Lucius, qui avait beaucoup lu et voyagé autant, était intarissable sur le sujet, la soirée se prolongea plutôt agréablement devant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Se contentant d'une simple bougie allumée sur la table, ils restèrent à parler face à un magnifique ciel étoilé, le garçon peu cultivé posant toutes sortes de questions à son Tuteur.

Le Mangemort avait servi à Harry un verre d'une liqueur de sa composition ...Après une hésitation, il y avait trempé les lèvres et le goût avait paru lui plaire. Lucius en surveillait du coin de l'œil les effets sur le garçon qui paraissait de plus en plus détendu, et sans être joyeux, se montrait affable. Il paraissait même légèrement saoul quand il se leva, s'étirant comme un chat avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je crois que je vais aller profiter de ce bon lit pour la dernière fois…

Lucius se leva à son tour et s'approcha du garçon dans la demie obscurité. Il le retint par le bras.

-Attends un instant, Harry. Même si tu ne dors plus ici pendant… quelques nuits, sache que la porte te sera ouverte tant que je serai là, et je me ferai une joie de te recevoir.

-Et votre épouse ? Je crois savoir qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle sera fourrée avec Bella la plupart du temps.

Harry tourna la tête vers ce qui était encore sa chambre pour une nuit.

-Vous pouvez régler la lumière ? demanda–t'il.

Depuis que le garçon s'était réveillé dans le noir complet, trois jours avant, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Lucius maintienne pour la nuit une des torches faiblement allumée dans la chambre de Harry, puisque le garçon n'avait pas de moyen de contrôler l'éclairage.

Sans le lâcher, Lucius s'exécuta d'un mouvement de baguette, puis il attira le jeune homme vers lui. Réticent, Harry se dégagea.

-Pardonnez moi…Je suis fatigué. Dit-il à mi-voix.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Bonne nuit ! murmura-t'il en entrant dans la chambre et en fermant doucement la porte.

Lucius resta un moment debout dans la même position, tremblant de frustration. Il avait été trop frileux, il aurait dû verser une dose de potion_ lubris _dans le verre d'alcool qu'il avait servi au garçon... Il attendrait 1 ou 2 heures du matin, puis risquerait le tout pour le tout en s'introduisant carrément dans la chambre que Harry ne pouvait heureusement pas verrouiller.

* * *

-Ginny! Dit doucement Drago en avançant vers le lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

Elle était terriblement pâle, et ses beaux yeux étaient cernés de gris. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Le professeur Snape est venu me prévenir que…

-Snape n'est plus professeur. Corrigea-t'elle avec raideur.

Cette répartie rassura Drago. La jeune fille n'avait pas perdu son caractère ombrageux et avait encore la force de s'opposer à lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-C'est parce qu'il nous donne des cours de duel…se justifia-t'il en souriant.

-Tiens, passe moi un verre d'eau.

Le garçon s'exécuta avec empressement. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait couvert la jeune fille d'insultes pour avoir osé lui parler sur ce ton autoritaire. Elle releva la tête avec difficulté, et il vint à son aide en passant un bras derrière ses épaules pour la soutenir. Quand elle eut fini de boire, elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher. Je suis peut-être contagieuse…Dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

L'inquiétude le gagna. Effectivement, il ne savait pas de quoi elle souffrait, Severus ne lui avait rien dit. Mais s'il y avait eu un risque, il l'aurait mis en garde !

-Non, çà m'étonnerait. Snape me l'aurait dit. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Tu es mieux ici que dans ton cachot ?

Avant de répondre, Ginny laissa son regard parcourir la pièce sombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait…L'infirmerie, attenant aux appartements de Snape. Rien de bien réjouissant.

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas plus de liberté, et encore moins de choses à faire. De toute façon, je ne suis pas en état…

Drago saisit sa main et la caressa.

-Ca nous permet de nous voir…Dit-il timidement.

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie, mais ne répondit pas. Il s'inclina vers elle, avec l'intention de l'embrasser. Mais elle le repoussa.

-Non, laisse moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis malade. Garde tes distances, ça vaudra mieux !

Il s'apprêtait à protester quand la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Snape. Furieux, Drago lui jeta un regard noir. L'homme lui avait promis qu'il aurait au moins un quart d'heure de tête à tête avec la jeune fille.

-Dépêche toi de filer, Drago ! Dit Snape entre ses dents. La roumaine arrive. Et vous, Weasley, tenez votre langue. Drago n'est pas venu ici !

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, le Mangemort actionna l'ouverture d'une porte secrète dans un des murs. A l'instant où Drago disparaissait par ce passage, Ludmila entrait dans la pièce derrière Snape.

-Comment allez vous ? Dit-elle aussitôt en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la jeune fille. Ginny s'assit dans le lit et lui sourit.

-Mieux. Je vais mieux.

La devineresse se tourna vers Snape qui était resté planté là à les observer, un peu en retrait.

-Pouvez vous nous laisser seules entre femmes, mon cher ? Demanda-t'elle aimablement.

Le visage inexpressif, Snape s'inclina avec raideur et sortit, regagnant son appartement. Aussitôt, Ludmila prit la place que Drago venait de quitter et s'empara affectueusement de la main de Ginny.

-Décrivez moi ce qui s'est produit.

Sans retenue, la jeune fille raconta comment une violente douleur au ventre l'avait terrassée, suivie de vomissements, et comment elle avait cru que sa dernière heure était venue.

-Un empoisonnement ? Questionna la femme.

Ginny approuva de la tête. "Je n'ai pas de certitude, mais ça y ressemblait fort " murmura-t'elle, tandis que Ludmila baissait la tête, préoccupée.

-Si c'est effectivement le cas, c'est très grave. Je vais parler à ce monsieur qui vous dispense des soins. S'il est médicomage, il doit savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

-Oh…Vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui…répondit Ginny avec une grimace.

Ludmila l'interrogea du regard.

-Je vois…Dit-elle doucement. Elle attendit un moment avant de continuer. Avez vous écrit à Harry, comme je vous l'avais proposé ?

-Oui…Mais ma lettre est restée dans le cachot. Sur le bureau, cachée sous un livre.

-Bien, je m'en occupe. Il l'aura dès que possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Pourra-t'il m'écrire, lui aussi ? Demanda Ginny avec espoir.

-Oui, je vous le promets. Sa situation est un peu compliquée, comme vous vous en doutez, mais je vais tout faire pour que…

-Savez vous s'il serait possible qu'il vienne me voir ici ?

Ludmila la regarda avec tristesse.

-Je crois que Harry a été…puni. On lui a interdit de vous rencontrer.

-Oh…Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna Ginny qui retrouvait des couleurs. Comme s'il ne souffrait pas déjà suffisamment !

-Il semblerait que…La jeune femme se troubla. Elle paraissait sincèrement peinée….Qu'il n'ait pas honoré un engagement.

Ginny crispa les poings. La colère faisait à nouveau flamboyer son regard.

-Un engagement ! S'il s'agissait de quelque chose de respectable, Harry l'aurait forcément honoré !

-Je ne peux vous en dire plus à ce sujet. Mais vous devez me faire confiance. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Encore sous le coup de l'indignation, Ginny chercha à répliquer. Puis elle s'affaissa, trop fatiguée, découragée.

-S'il vous plaît, je ne veux plus voir Drago…Murmura-t'elle dans un souffle.

-Drago ? Le jeune homme qui est sorti de la pièce au moment où j'arrivais ?

-Vous l'avez vu ?

-Bien sûr. Sa fuite n'avait rien de discret. Il vous importune ?

-Oui. Il me…Oh, ce n'est même pas la peine que je…Ginny sentait l'envie de pleurer l'étrangler, l'empêchant de parler. "Mais après tout, Harry est harcelé, lui aussi." Lâcha-t'elle amèrement.

Ludmila serra encore sa main.

- Il faut vous reposer, Ginny, vous êtes trop faible. Promettez moi de bien manger. Quant à moi, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ce harcèlement prenne fin. Surtout, ne perdez pas espoir.

Après avoir reposé la main de la jeune fille avec douceur sur le drap, elle se leva et sortit rapidement.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil. L'effet de l'alcool s'était rapidement dissipé, et ses pensées dérivaient sur Ginny. Il la voyait en pleurs, se débattant contre un homme masqué, ou gémissant de douleur, les vêtements déchirés, traquée comme un chevreuil poursuivi par une meute. En sueur dans la nuit étouffante, d'autant plus qu'il s'était couché tout habillé, il se sentait tendu comme un arc, et regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes.

Quand il fut 2h00, il se leva sans bruit, mit ses lunettes et passa dans le salon. Il avait déjà fouillé consciencieusement sa chambre les jours précédents, et il pensait avoir aussi bien exploré le séjour. Restait la chambre de Lucius à visiter. Quand le Mangemort s'absentait, il la maintenait fermée, bien sûr. Mais Harry en connaissait à peu près la disposition, il avait eu l'occasion d'y jeter un coup d'œil quand Lucius, présent dans l'appartement, en laissait la porte ouverte.

Il n'était bien sûr pas question d'aller farfouiller dans la commode ou d'ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau…Harry comptait s'emparer de la baguette de Malefoy, puis lancer un sortilège d'attraction. Normalement, il devrait par ce moyen pouvoir récupérer sa baguette et sa cape, à condition qu'elles se trouvent dans la pièce et qu'elles ne soient pas trop bien enfermées. Au pire, il entendrait un léger bruit qui signalerait la présence de l'objet essayant de répondre à l'appel du sorcier…Au moins, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il ferait ensuite, une fois récupérés ces précieux objets. Il aurait à agir très vite, après avoir neutralisé Lucius qui ne manquerait pas de se réveiller. Comment il parviendrait à atteindre les appartements de Voldemort, puis à délivrer Ginny, cela n'était pas clairement défini dans ses projets. C'était même totalement flou dans son esprit, il devait le reconnaître. Mais il avait tellement besoin de faire évoluer la situation...! Il improviserait le moment venu.

Le cœur battant, Harry appuya son oreille contre la porte de la chambre. Il avait laissé la sienne ouverte pour profiter de la faible lumière qui en sortait. Tout lui parut silencieux. Il appuya lentement sur la poignée. Elle n'offrit pas de résistance.

Comme prévu, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Lucius lui faisait confiance ! Cette pensée fit naître chez Harry un léger sentiment de remords. La porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre grincement. Harry avança. Il était pieds nus et avait toujours été doué pour la marche silencieuse. Lors de ses nombreuses escapades nocturnes à Poudlard, il avait eu tout loisir de perfectionner sa technique. N'était-il pas le digne héritier des Maraudeurs?

Large, voire monumental, le lit trônait au centre de la pièce. Harry distingua la silhouette du Mangemort endormi, couvert d'un drap. L'épaule qui en dépassait était nue. Bizarrement, le garçon se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression désagréable de violer l'intimité de l'homme. Vite, trouver la baguette !

Sans doute était-elle posée sur la table de nuit, à portée de main de son propriétaire. Harry avança jusqu'à se trouver tout près de Lucius, devant le chevet couvert d'une plaque de marbre. Il voyait mal dans la demie obscurité, et il passa la main sur la pierre. Il heurta malencontreusement un objet, sûrement un réveil. Pas trace de baguette. De plus, il avait fait du bruit. Lucius n'avait cependant pas bronché.

Il tira délicatement le tiroir du chevet, mais là non plus, il ne trouva rien. La sueur perlait sur son front. Mieux valait abandonner. Il essaya malgré tout la porte verticale du petit meuble. Elle s'ouvrit avec un bruit sec qui sonna à son oreille comme un claquement épouvantable. Il attendit en tremblant. Comme l'homme respirait toujours paisiblement, il poursuivit son inspection. Mais en baladant sa main à l'intérieur, il ne sentit que des livres, des boîtes de pilules et des mouchoirs .

Découragé, il allait renoncer quand une idée lui vint comme une évidence. L'oreiller ! Le Mangemort devait garder la baguette sous son oreiller !

Partagé entre le désir urgent de filer sans demander son reste et la pensée lancinante qu'il devait saisir sa dernière chance de pouvoir récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, Harry se tint quelques instants immobile, écoutant le rythme tranquille de la respiration de l'homme étendu .

Il se décida enfin et, se penchant en avant, il avança une main tout près de la tête blonde bien calée sur son oreiller volumineux. Lentement, il entreprit de glisser ses doigts sous le coussin, évitant soigneusement d'effleurer les cheveux de l'homme. Il sentit le contact du bois contre l'extrémité de son majeur. Un sentiment de triomphe l'envahit, l'obligeant à arrêter son mouvement de progression pour calmer sa respiration.

A cet instant précis, une main puissante lui enserra le poignet comme un étau. Il se sentit saisi et entraîné, tiré par une force irrésistible.

Malefoy ne dormait pas. Agripper Harry et le projeter sur le lit fut apparemment pour lui un jeu d'enfant.

-Ah ça, Mr Potter, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez de vous même me rendre visite dans mon lit…Souffla Lucius à l'oreille du garçon tout en renforçant sa prise sur ses poignets.

Trop bouleversé pour répondre, Harry tenta de se dégager. Mais l'homme l'écrasait maintenant de tout son poids.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Avais-tu envie de venir me border, ou souffres-tu de tendances cleptomanes que je ne soupçonnais pas chez le célèbre survivant ?

* * *

_Non, ne me tuez pas...! A vous de jouer maintenant ! Je compte sur vos reviews pour continuer, ne l'oubliez pas ! _

_Un mot pour ceux avec qui je ne peux communiquer directement : _

_**Mika : **Merci pour tes vœux et à bientôt j'espère !_

_**Liv** : Merci pour ta review ! Tu es toujours très perspicace et ton avis est important pour moi .Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'y a guère plus d'action dans ce nouveau chapitre que dans le précédent. J'espère ne pas te décevoir !-Eh oui, pauvre Ginny…Ne crois pas, je l'aime bien, malgré les apparences ! Peut-être vas-tu mieux comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi elle doit subir toutes ces horreurs. C'est qu'elle a affaire au gang Lestrange/Snape/Drago Malefoy, et pour tout te dire, elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge .-Oui, le lavage de cerveau que Lucius tente sur Harry est assez ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? S'il espère le « convertir » au dégoût de la gente féminine, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Mais Narcissa ne va pas tarder à venir remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça !-On ne sait pas grand chose sur Ludmila, c'est frustrant, je sais ! Patience, patience ! Et puis en effet, elle a le mérite d'énerver Lucius, c'est déjà pas mal, hein !- Que devient l'Ordre ?Bonne question. Pas grand chose pour l'instant. Ils vont comprendre lentement ce qui se passe et pouvoir réagir en conséquence…En tout cas, encore merci à toi de prendre le temps de mettre ces longues reviews qui me donnent vraiment envie de continuer, pour faire mieux !_

_**Le-fan-de-harry** : merci pour ta review…Bon, tu as l'âge requis ? Alors tant mieux, bien que cet « âge requis » me paraisse bien jeune, si je ne me trompe. Mais je trouve ça chouette, finalement, d'avoir de jeunes lecteurs. Après, il faut savoir ne pas les lasser ! C'est un défi intéressant pour moi, et je le relève volontiers ! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci de tout cœur à ceux qui ont pris la peine de mettre un mot de commentaire. Je vous réponds en bas de page, comme d'habitude. Votre avis m'intéresse (non sans blague ?), et quand je vous lis, je me dis que vous êtes des lecteurs attentifs, exigeants, bourrés d'humour, bref, stimulants ! A moi de tout faire pour combler vos attentes ! (Ca, c'est la petite flatterie hebdomadaire pour continuer à recevoir des reviews !!)_

_Apparemment , la fin du dernier chapitre vous a mis dans un état d'angoisse proche de l'arrêt cardiaque. C'était bien sûr l'effet recherché, mais à présent, ça va être dur de ne pas vous décevoir. Quel défi !! Hm hm…J'ai attrapé quelques suées en écrivant ce qui suit (pour tout vous dire, mon clavier est trempé)…Et dire que je fais ça pour le plaisir… !_

_Allez, une très bonne lecture, et surtout, gardez le moral comme j'essaye de le faire moi-même !!_

CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT

**A LA MANIERE DE SHEHERAZADE**

Bizarrement, Lucius s'était rapidement endormi ce soir là, alors qu'il avait la ferme intention de profiter de la dernière nuit sans la présence de Narcissa pour rendre visite à Harry. Quand le garçon était parti se coucher, il avait pris une douche, avait enfilé un léger short de pyjama et avait souri devant le miroir, satisfait de l'image qui lui était renvoyée. Décidément, les années et les épreuves coulaient sur lui sans rien lui enlever de sa prestance. L'esprit tranquille, il s'était couché très détendu, et du coup, s'était endormi comme un bébé.

Il se réveilla en sursaut vers deux heures, excité par un rêve évocateur et, après avoir consulté sa montre, jugea le moment propice pour tenter sa petite expédition. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand il entendit s'ouvrir la porte de Harry.

Il faillit continuer son mouvement pour venir à sa rencontre. Mais l'instant suivant, comme retenu par une sorte d'intuition, il opta pour l'attente, curieux de découvrir ce que le garçon avait l'intention de faire, et il s'allongea à nouveau, ramenant le drap sur lui, l'oreille aux aguets.

Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il entendit la poignée de sa propre chambre silencieusement actionnée. Son cœur accéléra brutalement. Il n'en avait pas espéré autant de sa liqueur de prune, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait même pas usé de la potion miracle... ! Là encore, il prit le parti de faire le mort, pour voir, sachant qu'il y avait un risque : Harry avait peut-être tout simplement l'intention de le tuer!

Si tel était le cas, le garçon s'apprêtait-il à l'étrangler, le poignarder avec un couteau de cuisine, ou l'assommer à coups de presse-papier ?

Potter se déplaçait comme un voleur, apparemment entraîné à ce genre d'exercice clandestin. Lucius glissa un coup d'œil à travers ses paupières baissées. Une faible lumière parvenait de la chambre d'ami et la silhouette déliée de l'adolescent se détachait en ombre chinoise. Il approchait du lit. Déjà sur ses gardes, Lucius se crispa légèrement.

Indéniablement, Harry n'avait pas l'intention immédiate de s'attaquer à lui mais _cherchait_ plutôt quelque chose . Tout d'abord, il inspecta maladroitement la table de chevet . Sa main heurta le réveil et si Lucius avait dormi même profondément, il n'aurait pas manqué d'être brutalement réveillé.

Il alla ensuite fouiller l'intérieur du meuble, apparemment sans succès. Lucius avait très vite compris : l'intrus était en quête de sa baguette, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, mais en disait long sur l'état d'esprit du gamin. Si Lucius avait pensé un moment pouvoir lui faire confiance, il savait à présent qu'il n'en était plus question.

Comme toujours, Potter ne manquait pas d'audace, et il poussa la témérité jusqu'à venir glisser sa main sous l'oreiller. Avant de réagir, Lucius savoura cet instant suspendu durant lequel il sentit le souffle chaud du garçon, légèrement saccadé, caresser sa joue… Un grand rire intérieur le secoua quand enfin, il agrippa le poignet qui lui frôlait l'oreille et tira le jeune impudent vers lui, usant de toute sa force.

Il constata avec déception que Harry, étrangement, était resté habillé, malgré la chaleur. Il portait toujours sa chemise de coton léger et son jean. Lucius lui avait pourtant donné un agréable pyjama d'été dont il aurait pu ne porter que le bas par une pareille canicule ! Mais le gamin avait eu sans aucun doute le projet ambitieux de partir à la conquête de la liberté, armé d'une baguette. La situation était si burlesque que le Mangemort se retint d'éclater de rire en murmurant ses questions à l'oreille du coupable pétrifié de terreur, après l'avoir immobilisé sans aucune difficulté.

-Si vous me lâchez, je pourrai vous expliquer…Souffla Harry en guise de réponse.

C'était une plaisanterie ! Le lâcher ? Alors que Lucius sentait avec délectation le jeune corps prisonnier se tortiller sous le sien, enfin à sa disposition pour une nuit presque entière ? N'était-il pas venu de lui-même jusqu'à son lit ? Lucius était après tout en situation de légitime défense!

-Te lâcher ? Certainement pas, espèce d'affreux cambrioleur. Gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'introduire ainsi chez les dormeurs innocents.

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, Harry se démenait à présent pour se libérer, donnant de franches ruades et des coups de genou, et ses mouvements faisaient réagir Lucius plus ardemment encore.

L'homme était tellement grisé par ce contact rapproché qu'il en oublia de prendre les mesures nécessaires. Il eût fallu quelques bonnes claques ou l'aide d'une baguette pour venir à bout du vigoureux garçon qui, aidé par sa souplesse et sa vivacité, réussit à se dégager et s'échappa, tombant du lit et se relevant précipitamment pour courir le plus loin possible. A croire qu'il avait une longue expérience en matière de bagarres de dortoir ou qu'il n'en était pas à son premier combat rapproché . La vie devait être mouvementée chez les gryffondors !

Furieux, Lucius avait attrapé sa baguette toujours coincée sous l'oreiller :

-_Collaumur_ !

La commode qui se trouvait derrière Harry s'écarta avec fracas et le garçon se trouva brutalement épinglé à la cloison avant d'avoir eu le temps de gagner la porte.

En silence, Lucius alluma les torches et se leva lentement, se dirigeant vers Harry qui le regardait avec inquiétude, le souffle court, les joues écarlates. La lutte avait eu raison des boutons de sa chemise qui pendait, ouverte et déchirée au niveau de l'épaule. Lucius sourit, jouissant du spectacle et pour une fois, fort de son bon droit.

-Ecoutez moi…Supplia le garçon. Je dois vous expliquer.

Oh, cette voix pressante et affolée ! L'homme ne pourrait bientôt plus contrôler ni dissimuler la fièvre qui l'enflammait …Et à quoi bon d'ailleurs ? Le voleur ne méritait-il pas un châtiment exemplaire ?

Mais qu'est-ce que le gamin allait bien pouvoir trouver pour sa défense ?

Soudain, la curiosité prit la place de l'impatience dans l'esprit de Lucius. Après tout, ils avaient quelques heures devant eux. Avant d'aller plus loin, il serait amusant de mettre Harry dans l'embarras en écoutant ses explications qui n'allaient pas manquer d'être pitoyables ! Et Lucius profiterait plus longtemps de ce joli tableau, qui, grâce à l'éclairage mouvant des torches murales, valait mille fois les Caravage qu'il avait admirés à Venise…

-Vas-y, dis moi tout…Murmura-t'il, restant à une distance raisonnable, la baguette toujours menaçante.

-Dans cette…position ?

-Evidemment ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'offrir un fauteuil, alors que tu es venu m'attaquer lâchement dans mon sommeil ? Moi qui te faisais confiance !

Le gamin parut accablé mais trouva assez de contenance pour répondre.

-Bien…Si vous y tenez. Je…Je vais commencer par le début.

A l'évidence, Harry était très mal à l'aise et cherchait désespérément ses mots.

-C'est çà. Par le début ! Approuva Lucius avec un sourire en coin. Après une hésitation, il fit demi-tour et s'installa tranquillement en travers du lit face à Harry, s'allongeant et jouant avec sa baguette, la tête appuyée sur son autre main.

Le garçon avala sa salive puis rejeta d'un mouvement de tête ses cheveux en arrière. Des mèches collaient à son front et à ses tempes. L'atmosphère était étouffante.

-Eh bien, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? reprit Lucius avec une certaine impatience, passant volontairement la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

-J'ai été élevé par des moldus, comme vous le savez.

-En effet. Ce sont eux qui t'ont appris à voler les gens ? Dumbledore aurait pu au moins te confier à une famille honnête !

Le garçon secoua vivement la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

-Oh non, ce sont des gens on ne peut plus rangés, ils détestent les voleurs et tout ce qui ne fait pas partie de ce qu'ils estiment être la bonne société.

-Alors, c'est que tu as eu de bien mauvaises fréquentations…A leur insu ?

-Laissez moi parler ! Protesta le jeune insolent. Ces gens avaient l'habitude de …de m'affamer. Aussi, la nuit, je me réveillais souvent le ventre creux, criant famine.

Lucius vit la sincérité sur le visage du garçon. Son attention grandit.

-Souvent, donc, je me levais silencieusement et je descendais à la cuisine pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur ou un placard, et grignoter tout ce que je pouvais…

-Rien de plus légitime…Murmura Lucius .

-Mais ma tante a fini par remarquer que son frigo se vidait bizarrement pendant la nuit, et …

-Ils ont installé un piège à souris ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Ils se sont juré de me prendre en flagrant délit. Mon oncle s'est embusqué une nuit dans la cuisine, et au moment où j'ouvrais la porte du réfrigérateur, il m'a sauté dessus.

-Quel âge avais-tu ?

-Oh…6 ou 7 ans.

-Tu n'utilisais pas la magie à l'époque ?

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier.

Impressionné, Lucius émit un léger sifflement. Décidément, ce gamin était étonnant.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-Après m'avoir sérieusement rossé, il m'a enfermé à clef, dans un placard sous l'escalier. C'est là que j'ai passé les années suivantes.

Etrangement ému, Lucius observait le visage tourmenté de Harry dont la lueur douce et vacillante des torches dessinait les traits.

-Les sales brutes…Et Dumbledore a laissé faire ça ?

-Il…Il ne le savait pas... je suppose. Mais ce n'est pas pour me lamenter que je vous raconte cela. Une nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange.

Avec un sens impressionnant du suspense, le garçon marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Dans mon sommeil, je me suis levé, poussé par la faim, et la porte du placard, qui était pourtant verrouillée, s'est ouverte doucement…Vous allez me dire : puisque je dormais, comment ai-je pu m'en rendre compte ?

-En effet…Les somnambules ne se souviennent en général de rien.

-J'ai compris bien plus tard le phénomène. Je dormais, j'avais faim, la porte du placard s'ouvrait. J'allais manger à la cuisine, puis je revenais, toujours en dormant, et la porte se verrouillait à nouveau.

-Bizarre. Mais venant de toi, rien ne m'étonne, mon cher Harry…Dit doucement Lucius.

-Le problème, c'est que mon oncle et ma tante ont constaté que les vols avaient repris. Et là, ça s'est singulièrement compliqué…

Lucius se sentait bercé par la voix de Harry-Shéhérazade. Le garçon continuait son histoire de plus en plus délirante, avec un don extraordinaire pour le petit détail qui rend le tout amusant et surtout, parfaitement crédible. Les nombreuses digressions allongeaient d'autant le récit.

De cette fable à « dormir debout », il fallait comprendre que Harry, depuis son plus jeune âge, se levait la nuit et allait explorer son environnement, à la recherche de nourriture, ou d'autre chose quand il n'était pas affamé. Les représailles à répétition de sa terrible famille n'avaient fait que stimuler son ingéniosité et ses incroyables dons magiques. Sans savoir comment, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que les paquets de biscuits qu'il ouvrait se retrouvaient scellés sans trace d'effraction, ou que le bloc de beurre reprenait sa forme initiale après qu'il y eût largement goûté.

-Mais tout ce beau conte ne m'explique pas ce que tu es venu faire dans ma chambre cette nuit ?

Harry appuya la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Son visage exprimait une réelle fatigue. Au lieu de répondre à la question, il lâcha dans un souffle.

-Je n'en peux plus…Pouvez vous me libérer ?

Lucius ricana, mais continua à jouer avec sa baguette.

-Ne penses-tu pas que tu me dois d'abord des excuses ?

-Mais.. . je n'ai pas fini…S'empressa de dire Harry, à nouveau alerté.

-En effet, tu m'as raconté une belle histoire, mais tu ne m'as nullement expliqué pourquoi tu venais farfouiller sous mon oreiller. A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas là que je stocke les barres de chocolat. Et tu n'étais pas affamé ! Je t'ai nourri correctement, hier soir !

Rouge et embarrassé, Harry soupira.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Mais d'abord…J'ai soif…

Le petit malin cherchait à retarder par tous les moyens le vrai moment de s'expliquer. Il allait comprendre à qui il avait à faire ! Sans répondre et sans bouger de sa place, Lucius fit venir une des grappes de raisin italien qui était restée sur la table. D'un _wingardium leviosa_, il la guida jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à la hauteur du visage du gamin. Les gros grains verts lui taquinaient la joue et caressaient sa lèvre supérieure.

-Allez, sans les mains ! L'encouragea Lucius avec un sourire ironique.

Il contempla avec délice la langue du garçon attraper habilement les grains bien gonflés et les amener jusqu'à ses lèvres expertes qui à leur tour se refermaient délicatement autour du fruit et le happaient avec un plaisir si contagieux que Lucius se sentit pris du désir de goûter à la fois au fruit juteux et aux lèvres entre lesquelles il disparaissait.

Quand Harry eut mangé trois ou quatre grains, Lucius attira d'un sort la grappe jusqu'à lui pour en prendre à son tour.

-Je t'écoute…Dit-il en détachant un grain avec sa bouche.

-Oh…C'est que j'ai encore soif ! Protesta Harry avec un demi sourire.

Le Mangemort renifla, feignant d'être excédé. Le gamin voulait jouer ! Très bien, Lucius ne demandait pas mieux. Avec une apparente mauvaise grâce, il fit apparaître un verre d'eau devant le garçon. Le liquide lançait des reflets à hauteur de ses yeux. Les mains toujours fixées au mur, Harry était incapable de le saisir. Il regarda son tourmenteur avec une expression désespérée qui fit rire Lucius.

-Allez, viens le chercher ! Dit l'homme en agitant sa baguette.

Le garçon faillit s'écrouler par terre quand ses bras se détachèrent. Il retrouva plus ou moins son équilibre et avança la main tendue à la suite du verre qui se déplaçait lentement, flottant dans l'air, en direction du lit.

-Je n'irai pas plus loin ! Murmura Harry, s'arrêtant à un bon mètre, le verre se trouvant quasiment au dessus de Lucius. Ce dernier partit à nouveau d'un éclat de rire. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

-Je ne vais pas te manger ! Regarde, je l'écarte …Tu peux venir !

Harry s'enhardit, avança et tendit à nouveau la main. Le verre s'éloigna et descendit, l'obligeant à s'asseoir pour s'en emparer. Visiblement malgré lui, il se mit à rire à son tour.

-Installe toi ! Il y a de la place pour deux ! Prends un oreiller ! Invita aimablement Lucius tandis que Harry buvait enfin avec soulagement. Le garçon, tout en surveillant son tuteur du coin de l'œil, posa le verre sur la table de nuit et ramena les jambes vers lui pour les croiser en tailleur, le dos calé contre un des gros coussins.

-Allez vas-y maintenant, dis moi tout…. Reprit Lucius tout en chatouillant négligemment du bout du doigt la plante d'un des pieds nus du garçon, gardant cependant prudemment la baguette hors de sa portée.

-Certaines nuits, dans mon sommeil, je vois … quelque chose que je désire ardemment…

-Sans blague !…Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ce genre de vision ? Ricana Lucius. Devine qui m'apparaît, à moi, au milieu de mes rêves ? Tu ne vois pas ? Non…? Bon, mais si je comprends bien, cette nuit, c'est ton cher tuteur qui t'est apparu en songe et que tu es venu trouver…

Harry laissa échapper un rire léger.

-Non, pas vraiment. Désolé !

-Dommage ! Je me disais aussi…

-C'est ma cape d'invisibilité, héritée de mon père, qui flottait devant mes yeux…Je suis arrivé ici sans savoir comment. Elle doit se trouver dans cette pièce, non ? Dit le garçon en regardant autour de lui.

-Mais que cherchais tu sur le chevet, sous mon oreiller ? Quand même pas ta cape ?

-Je dormais…Ma main agit seule dans ces cas là, sans que ma volonté intervienne d'aucune manière.

-Là, tu pousses un peu loin le bouchon, tu ne crois pas ?…Tu te crois dans les « Mille et une nuits » ?

Amusé par la mauvaise foi évidente du gamin, mais quelque peu assoiffé, le Mangemort fit apparaître un verre de whisky pour lui, et le conte se prolongea. Lucius s'était carrément allongé, et Harry, à présent beaucoup plus décontracté, était affalé sur le ventre dans les gros oreillers, battant des jambes, croisant et décroisant les doigts, ébouriffant sa tignasse, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en racontant ses fadaises, quand il n'écoutait pas Lucius qui ajoutait ses propres souvenirs plus ou moins transformés à ceux du garçon.

-Regarde moi un instant, Harry ! Murmura soudain Lucius. Je voudrais voir quelque chose…

Sans méfiance, Harry leva les yeux vers lui. L'homme , voyant l'heure avancer dangereusement, avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. S'il était mauvais en occlumencie, il se souvenait tout à coup qu'il avait toujours montré quelques dons pour l'hypnose.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas fait usage de cette technique depuis un temps certain, il devait lui en rester quelque chose. Et le gamin était mûr à point. Il accrocha le regard du garçon trop fatigué pour être sur ses gardes et ne le lâcha plus, lui parlant doucement.

-Tu te rappelles le jour où tu es monté pour la première fois sur un balai ? Le vent dans tes cheveux ? L'air frais sur tes joues ? La lumière tout autour de toi ? Les cris de ceux qui apprenaient à voler avec toi, et qui restaient tout en bas, alors que toi, tu planais très haut dans le ciel, comme un oiseau les ailes ouvertes…

Lucius savait que Potter était particulièrement doué pour le quidditch. Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà vu à l'œuvre et secrètement admiré à Poudlard. Sûr que l'évocation de ce plaisir intense ferait rêver Harry, il continua sur le même ton. Les yeux verts, piégés par ceux de Lucius, étaient devenus à la fois fixes et absents, tandis qu'un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du garçon. Puis ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer, sa tête à osciller et il finit par la laisser tomber dans l'oreiller, profondément endormi, du moins en apparence.

Lucius se pencha vers lui.

-Tourne toi sur le dos ! Ordonna-t'il d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

Mou comme une poupée, Harry obéit docilement, les yeux clos. Sa respiration restait calme.

-Parfait ! Je n'aurais pas cru que ça serait aussi facile. Et dire que j'ai attendu tout ce temps ! Marmonna Lucius. Retire tes lunettes ! Dit-il d'une voix plus sonore.

Le garçon s'exécuta et Lucius prit les lunettes qu'il déposa sur le chevet.

-Et il paraît que tu résistes à l'_Impérium_ ? Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Ricana Lucius intérieurement. A quoi bon une baguette magique ? Très bien, monsieur Potter ! Vous voilà enfin entièrement à ma merci !!

………………………………………….

Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées quand il y eut soudain des coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement. Alerté, Lucius se redressa. Harry, complètement avachi, ne broncha pas.

-Bon sang, qui çà peut bien être…Quoi, il est déjà cinq heures et demie ? Il fait presque jour ! S'écria Lucius en secouant Harry et en sautant du lit pour enfiler sa robe d'intérieur. Fripouille, tu m'as fait perdre toute notion du temps ! Grogna-t'il sur un ton de reproche affectueux, en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Qui est là?" Cria-t'il sans ouvrir.

-C'est Mrs Malefoy, votre épouse ! Dit la voix de Ken.

Lucius revint en courant dans la chambre, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il jeta à la figure d'un Harry migraineux, totalement ahuri, cherchant ses lunettes et ne comprenant ni où il était, ni ce qu'on attendait de lui.

-Dépêche toi de mettre ça et file dès que possible. Rejoins ta cellule. Je te ferai appeler, l'esclave viendra te chercher dans la journée...

Il était déjà devant la porte tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase à voix basse, et Harry invisible, qui commençait à y voir plus clair, tituba jusqu'à sa chambre pour rassembler ses quelques affaires.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et sa femme entra.

* * *

-C'est incroyable! Vraiment incroyable!

-Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas en train de faire un affreux contre-sens?

-Mais non, Ron. C'est incroyable parce que c'est tellement extraordinaire! Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai compris?

-Ca fait trois heures que tu n'arrêtes pas de t'exclamer en traduisant ce bouquin, alors vas-y, crache le morceau!

-Parfait. Ecoute bien!

Les cheveux négligemment relevés, le visage entouré de petites mèches qui dégringolaient de son chignon, Hermione était assise devant le bureau de Sirius, un gros dictionnaire de runes posé devant elle. Assis par terre sur le vieux tapis élimé, Ron triait un tas de vieux papiers, cherchant tout ce qui concernait Regulus, le frère de Sirius, et admirant à la dérobée la grâce de son amie.

-Ce lieu, Godric's Hollow, a servi de refuge à Godric Gryffondor lors de la guerre de Bat…Oh, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce nom, et jamais Binns ne nous a parlé de ça à Poudlard ! Reprit la jeune fille avec impatience.

-Ah, parce qu'il nous a parlé de quelque chose ? J'ai tellement bien dormi pendant ses cours que je ne me souviens de rien.

Hermione soupira, résignée.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Bref, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce passage là, mais il semblerait qu'il ait été pourchassé par des partisans de Serpentard.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Déjà à l'époque, ils étaient à couteaux tirés.

-Moui, il semblerait que la paix ne régnait plus depuis un moment entre les Fondateurs. Bref, Gryffondor s'était retiré plus ou moins en ermite au fond de cette forêt et y a vécu secrètement plusieurs mois durant. Pour se ménager une possibilité de fuite, il a mis au point un système lui permettant de rejoindre les souterrains de Poudlard.

-Quoi?

-Tu as bien entendu, Ron. Arrête de prendre cet air ahuri ! Figure-toi que la colonne qu'il a bâtie était en fait une _porte_ ouvrant un passage vers l'école, ou plutôt, vers ses fondations.

-Comment ça?

-Voilà, si j'ai bien compris, la figurine de lion, qu'il a taillée lui même à cette époque, dans la même roche, s'encastre dans une petite niche qui lui est réservée en haut de la colonne . Nous ne l'avons pas vue parce qu'il faut prononcer une incantation particulière, que je n'ai pas traduite, pour que cette niche apparaisse. Quand la figurine est à sa place, il suffit de dire une formule en touchant le pilier de ta baguette et tu te trouves transporté dans les souterrains de Poudlard.

-Bon sang! Tu crois que James savait ça?

-Certainement! C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il est venu s'installer là avec Lily et Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, quand Vol...Voldemort a débarqué? Ils auraient pu s'enfuir !

-Je ne sais pas… Je suppose...qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps ?

-Quel gâchis! Et Dumbledore, il devait être au courant!

-A coup sûr ! Mais cela représentait un danger pour l'école. A mon avis, c'est pour ça qu'il a gardé le lieu secret.

Ron resta rêveur un moment avant de dire doucement:

-Alors Voldemort savait que cette colonne était marquée du sceau de Gryffondor, s'il en a fait un horcruxe.

-Oui. Mais il devait ignorer l'accès qu'elle offrait vers Poudlard.

-Pourquoi? Il s'en serait servi ? Lui non plus, il n'en a pas eu le temps!

-Ce qui est étrange, continua la jeune fille songeuse, c'est que Dumbledore ait laissé traîner sur place la figurine et ce livre, après les évènements tragiques qui s'y sont produits…

-C'est vrai…Il a peut-être souhaité que Harry vienne un jour sur les lieux et trouve tout par lui-même ?

Hermione se caressait pensivement la joue avec la plume qui lui avait servi à noter la traduction.

-Peu importe. Dumbledore est malheureusement parti avec ses secrets…Il va falloir détruire cette colonne, s'il est prouvé qu'il s'agit d'un horcruxe.

-Quel dommage! Tu te rends compte, Harry aurait été rudement intéressé par cette découverte! Ca l'aurait rapproché de son père ! Et on aurait pu essayer de faire le grand saut ...Un nouveau moyen de débarquer à Poudlard, incognito, au nez et à la barbe du vieux Rusard !

-Je ne suis pas certaine que Mac Go aurait apprécié . Le coup de la voiture volante lui a suffi, si tu veux mon avis !

* * *

-Dis moi, c'est une drôle d'heure pour débarquer chez les honnêtes gens!

-Je te dérange? Aurais tu oublié que je suis ta femme, mon cher Lucius?

-Nullement! Mais je dormais à poings fermés, et je dois dire que je t'attendais plus tard dans la matinée.

-Bizarre, tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui dormait à poings fermés. Et ton haleine empeste le whisky ! Elle marqua une pause tout en se promenant dans le salon, l'œil critique.

- Je te dois une explication, c'est vrai. Continua-t'elle. J'ai préféré partir au moment où les aurors qui occupent le manoir dormaient tous comme des souches. En général, ils arrivent à tenir jusqu'à trois, quatre heures du matin, puis ils craquent et s'endorment. Ils se réveillent ensuite vers six heures…J'en ai profité pour transplaner. J'avais prévenu le Maître, bien entendu !Il n'a eu qu'à m'appeler à l'heure que je lui avais indiquée !

-Très astucieux ! J'espère que tu as été prudente et que tu n'as laissé aucun indice !

-Je vois que tu me fais confiance !

-On n'est jamais assez vigilant ! Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge. Désolé, ta chambre ne doit pas être prête.

-Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le soit. Par contre, je boirais bien quelque chose…

Lucius ouvrit grand la porte pour appeler Ken. Harry en profita pour se glisser dans le couloir.

Caché sous la cape, il avait brusquement l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la liberté. Il se sentait épuisé et il avait mal à la tête, mais il savait qu'il devait profiter de ce moment pour faire avancer le plus possible sa mission. Lucius était le seul à savoir qu'il se baladait actuellement librement dans la cité, invisible et donc dangereux. Et le Mangemort était occupé avec sa chère épouse…

Mais que pouvait entreprendre le garçon sans l'aide d'une baguette, les mains chargées de ses vêtements, tout en maintenant tant bien que mal la cape en place ?

Le fiasco de son expédition chez Lucius lui avait enlevé toute confiance dans ses propres capacités. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait sans doute réveillé le Mangemort en fouillant sa table de nuit. Sa maladresse était impardonnable…Tant bien que mal, se souvenant de l'inventive Shéhérazade, il avait réussi ensuite à retarder le plus possible l'heure de rendre des comptes -et de passer à la casserole, en racontant des histoires plus ou moins véridiques.

Mais à un moment dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, il avait perdu le contrôle. Il s'était endormi. Qu'avait fait ensuite Malefoy ? S'était-il contenté de le regarder dormir ? Sans doute, car toute action brutale n'aurait pas manqué de réveiller sa victime. Et si Harry avait subi un outrage, il en aurait ressenti maintenant les effets. Pourtant, il lui semblait peu crédible que l'homme se soit contenté de le laisser piquer un petit roupillon en restant les bras croisés. Lui avait-il jeté un sort d'_oubliettes_ ? Avait-il d'une manière ou d'une autre, grâce à la magie, effacé les traces ? … A cette pensée, il sentit son estomac chavirer de dégoût.

Il était temps de se ressaisir. Chassant ses idées malsaines et improductives, Harry se persuada que rien ne l'empêchait d'aller explorer des recoins auxquels il n'avait pas eu accès jusque là. La courte cheminée par laquelle descendaient les hiboux l'intriguait fortement. C'était l'occasion où jamais de la localiser. Si elle n'était pas trop étroite, elle pourrait peut-être servir par la suite d'issue de secours pour Ginny et lui ?

Sans hésiter, Harry choisit le couloir qui montait. La cité était déserte à cette heure matinale.

Par où était donc arrivée Narcissa ? Elle avait communiqué d'abord avec Voldemort, sans doute par hibou, et le Maître l'avait fait venir par transplanage, grâce à la Marque, comme il avait dû le faire pour Ludmila. Tout cela restait finalement assez obscur, et personne ne s'inquiétait d'informer Harry sur ce genre de détails. A l'évidence, on ne lui faisait aucune confiance.

Il arriva en vue d'un sas. Comment passer ? Le factionnaire dormait sur une chaise, mais sans baguette, Harry ne pouvait espérer ouvrir la lourde porte verrouillée. Devait-il risquer de s'emparer de celle du garde ?

Silencieusement, le garçon se rapprocha de l'homme. La bouche ouverte, le garde ronflait bruyamment. Sa baguette devait se trouver dans une des poches de sa cape prévues pour cet usage.

Les mains encombrées de ses vêtements, gêné par la cape d'invisibilité, Harry n'était guère habile et quand il effleura la poche du factionnaire, ce dernier se redressa brusquement, l'œil hagard. Harry recula précipitamment pour se trouver hors de portée de l'homme.

-Qui va là ! Lança le garde en se levant et en sortant aussitôt sa baguette de la poche que Harry avait tenté de fouiller.

Raide comme une statue et retenant son souffle, l'adolescent attendit cinq bonnes minutes que l'autre se calme et se rassoie, soufflant et pestant dans sa barbe contre ses cauchemars et l'inconfort de sa chaise.

Puis il partit à pas de loup, revenant sur ses pas. Découragé et convaincu de sa propre nullité, il avait renoncé à toute idée d'exploration. Il serait à jamais prisonnier de ce cloaque, incapable d'accomplir une quelconque mission et de délivrer son amie.

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : trouver sa cellule et se coucher.

Mais il était si fatigué qu'il se perdit. Cherchant le couloir qui descendait vers le troisième niveau, il en prit un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après avoir erré à l'aveuglette pendant un temps infini, faisant demi tour quand il apercevait un sas, il finit par repérer un renfoncement dans un mur. Epuisé, il s'y laissa tomber, cala sa tête sur ses habits et s'endormit aussitôt profondément.

* * *

-Alors, ce médaillon, il est passé où ? Grogna Mondingus à l'antiquaire qui leur souriait d'un air sournois.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon cher Mondingus. Je l'ai vendu une bricole à un inconnu qui est parti sans laisser d'adresse.

-Vous mentez ! S'énerva Rémus en sortant sa baguette, l'expression menaçante.

Ils avaient quitté le square Grimmaurd de bon matin, malgré la nuit courte, pour se mettre en quête du fameux médaillon de Serpentard. Les membres de l'Ordre ne devaient débarquer que vers onze heures, et Remus avait tenu à partir à la recherche du médaillon avant la réunion.

Désireux de se faire pardonner, Ding l'avait conduit dans le dédale -encore peu fréquenté à cette heure- du Chemin de Traverse, jusqu'à l'Allée des embrumes, quartier qui semblait bien connu du vieil ivrogne, au contraire de Remus qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Là, ils avaient encore tourné un moment dans les ruelles avant d'entrer dans une boutique encore plus miteuse que celle de Barjow et Beurk. La porte branlante avait carillonné bruyamment pour prévenir le propriétaire des lieux.

C'était un homme aussi propre et frais que sa boutique était sale et défraîchie. En reconnaissant Mondingus, il avait paru légèrement mal à l'aise et avait dévisagé Remus avec inquiétude. Le loup garou s'était présenté comme un simple ami, à la recherche d'un cadeau pour sa fiancée. Mieux valait ne pas alerter l'homme sur l'importance de leurs recherches.

-Oh, pourquoi vous énerver, mon bon monsieur ? J'ai beaucoup d'autres articles dans cette boutique qui pourraient plaire à votre future !

-Le problème, c'est que vous ne nous dites pas la vérité ! Insista Lupin, la baguette toujours levée. Son instinct de loup garou ne pouvait pas le tromper.

L'homme se troubla.

-Mais ce médaillon, si j'ai bon souvenir, ne présente aucun attrait ! En plus, il est impossible à ouvrir.

-Raison de plus pour que personne n'ait eu envie de vous l'acheter !

-Mais pourquoi tenez vous tant à le reprendre ? On pourrait le faire fondre pour récupérer le matériau…Je peux me charger de la transformation et vous faire parvenir l'or, si vous le désirez !

-Non ! Je tiens à offrir ce médaillon là à ma fiancée, j'aime sa couleur et la qualité de son décor extérieur. Nous trouverons bien le moyen de l'ouvrir ! Vous allez nous l'apporter immédiatement, et sans discuter. Nous sommes prêts à vous le racheter un meilleur prix que ce que vous avez payé à Mondingus quand il vous l'a présenté.

L'homme sembla hésiter. Son regard faux et suspicieux allait de l'un à l'autre, mais l'attitude résolue de Remus eut finalement raison de sa mauvaise volonté.

-Si vous insistez…Marmonna finalement le receleur. Mais votre fiancée va penser que vous lui faites une mauvaise blague, si je puis me permettre…

-Ding va vous accompagner, histoire que vous fassiez bien ce qui vous est demandé. Coupa Remus d'un ton sans réplique.

Mondingus partit à la suite du marchand qui s'enfonça dans l'arrière boutique, tandis que Remus, rangeant sa baguette, se mettait à flâner entre les étagères, à la recherche…mais oui, pourquoi pas, d'un vrai cadeau pour Tonks !

* * *

-Potter !

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut. La cape s'était envolée, attirée par un _accio._ Droit comme la justice et sombre comme un vautour, Severus Snape se tenait debout devant lui. Dans son sommeil, Harry avait certainement dévoilé un pied ou une main qui l'avait signalé à l'attention du Mangemort.

-Que faites vous dans ce secteur ? Lucius vous a chassé de son lit ?

Le rouge de l'humiliation et de la fureur monta brutalement aux joues de Harry.

-Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

-Pourquoi étiez vous caché ? Continua imperturbablement Snape . Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

L'esprit confus, Harry chercha une réponse qui n'aggrave pas trop son cas.

-Je…Je me suis perdu…Bafouilla-t'il, essayant vainement de fermer sa chemise en loques, aussi mal à l'aise que lorsque l'ex-professeur le surprenait en vadrouille la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Je vois que vous reprenez vos bonnes vieilles habitudes de mensonge et de dissimulation ! Conclut Snape avec mépris. Suivez moi !

-Où m'emmenez vous ?

-Là où vous êtes sensé être. Chez votre tuteur.

-Heu…Il vaudrait mieux…

-Je vous écoute, Potter.

-Je cherchais à regagner mon ancienne cellule, et je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

Snape eut un rictus moqueur.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous servir de boussole. Et si vous avez des problèmes avec Lucius, ce n'est pas mon affaire. Je vous conduis auprès de lui, il verra lui-même ce qu'il convient de faire de vous. A moins que vous préfériez que je vous amène au Maître ?

-Oh…Non !

Snape rit méchamment.

- Passez devant !

-Puis-je récupérer ma cape ?

-Certainement pas ! Je ne comprends même pas comment elle a pu se trouver entre vos mains !

Sous la menace de la baguette de Snape, Harry fut bien obligé de remonter vers l'appartement de Lucius. Il espérait de tout cœur que Narcissa aurait déjà quitté les lieux. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était à peine huit heures. La femme devait finir de déjeuner, ou goûter un repos réparateur dans sa chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte des Malefoy, Harry aperçut avec soulagement Ken qui venait à leur rencontre.

-Oh, Harry ! S'écria le jeune esclave. Je t'ai cherché partout!

Snape ricana, tandis que Harry bredouillait une explication. Ken proposa de conduire le garçon à sa cellule, mais le maître des potions refusa catégoriquement.

-Il n'en est pas question. Annonce nous à Lucius ! Je tiens à laisser ce garçon _entre de bonnes mains_.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, Ken s'exécuta. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Un instant plus tard, il réapparut et fit signe à Severus et Harry de le suivre. Tremblant d'appréhension, l'adolescent retint son souffle…

* * *

_Alors, rassurés ? Pas vraiment, hein ? Ah, je sais, je suis une vraie peau de vache. Même si vous êtes furax, s'il vous plaît, laissez un commentaire!!_

_Maintenant, place aux reviewers, par ordre d'arrivée !_

**Le-fan-de-harry** : _Aha ! Le suspense de cette fin de chapitre ne te suffit pas, à ce que je vois ! Tu as raison, j'aurais pu couper plus tôt, et laisser Lucius venir à la rencontre de Harry…Il y a toujours de multiples options, et on est obligé d'en choisir une ! Mais pour ce qui est du comité d'accueil, je suis moins d'accord. Lucius tient à son intimité avec Harry et n'aurait pas apprécié que d'autres Mangemorts viennent squatter sa chambre pour surprendre son petit protégé en flagrant délit. Il s'est bien gardé de donner l'alerte !-En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à bientôt !_

**Nepheria** : _Merci pour ton appréciation enthousiaste ! Ca me fait plaisir !_

**Liv** : _Ouf, ta review est si riche que je ne sais par quel bout commencer !__-Comme tu le dis si bien, Harry ferait mieux, pour pouvoir accomplir sa mission, de se couler dans le moule du parfait Mangemort, mais le problème, c'est qu'il en est incapable. Le doloris de Voldemort n'est pas très grave, mais l'interdiction de voir Ginny l'est plus, car Harry ne cesse de se ronger les sangs à son sujet, plus ou moins consciemment. -Qui a empoisonné Ginny ?Aha, les paris sont ouverts.- Ludmila est gentille, en effet. Tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard. Ce que Voldemort attend d'elle ? Elle lui a déjà donné beaucoup ( !), et il est fasciné par elle. Que veux-tu, je suis pour qu'il reste une part d'humanité à ce monstrueux psychopathe…-Ce que le ministère pense de l'enlèvement de Harry ? Tu en sauras plus là dessus dans le chapitre suivant (désolée, j'ai du mal à écrire du concentré, je m'étale beaucoup sur certaines scènes et après, il n'y a plus de place pour le reste…)-Harry va perdre la confiance de Lucius…Bof, était-elle très grande, cette confiance ? Lucius ne se fait guère d'illusion sur l'engagement de Harry du côté des Mangemorts et n'est pas excessivement surpris, comme tu le verras. Tu crains le pire pour Harry ?? Tu me diras si tes craintes se sont réalisées (ah, je suis sadique, je sais).-Bon, encore un immense merci et à bientôt j'espère !!_

_**Venice **: Bienvenue sur cette fic, merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais que répondre, il faut que tu lises le chapitre…Pauvre Harry, son séjour en pays Mangemort n'est pas de tout repos, il y laissera forcément quelques plumes !! A bientôt !!_

**Mika **: _Ah, j'aime vous torturer, et aussi savoir que vous aimez ça !! Merci de l'avoir écrit !! A bientôt pour de nouveaux supplices!_

**Esther Malfoy** : _Contente de trouver à nouveau un signe de toi ! Oui, on n'en sait pas beaucoup sur Hermione et les autres, mais ils avancent aussi de leur côté, comme tu verras dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à t'intéresser ! A bientôt !!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs ! Merci merci à ceux qui prennent de leur précieux temps pour me dire qu'ils ont lu, qu'ils ont aimé ou au contraire, détesté…Si vous saviez comme ça compte pour moi ! Comme d'habitude, je vous réponds en fin de chapitre._

_Oui, vous trouvez que Harry joue de malchance, c'est vrai que je ne le ménage pas. Et je ne suis guère plus tendre avec la pauvre Ginny. Mais avouez que si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, on n'aurait plus rien à raconter !_

_Certains semblent quelque peu contrariés de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant les fameuses « deux heures »…D'abord, sachez que j'ai une grande confiance dans votre capacité à imaginer la scène…Et vous la décrire par le menu ne serait peut-être pas aussi intéressant que de vous laisser rêvasser et gamberger tout à votre aise. Certains préfèrent peut-être d'ailleurs rester dans le flou, ne pas avoir à se représenter les choses…Ensuite, si vous tenez vraiment à en savoir plus, et que vous ne pouvez vous contenter de ce qui va être révélé au fil des chapitres suivants, vous me le dites, je m'y attelle sérieusement et je change le rating de la fic pour la mettre définitivement en « M ». Autre option : vous avez tellement d'idées sur la question que vous proposez de l'écrire vous même en annexe à cette fic, vous me le faites savoir et je vous fais de la pub. Bref, à vous de jouer !_

_PS : Dans ce chapitre, je fais deux emprunts à **BP Horadus, **avec son accord bien sûr ! D'abord, ce fameux sort qui vous transforme en poupée de chiffon , je me permets de le nommer désormais « musclomolusk », comme il me l'a suggéré dans une de ses reviews. D'autre part, je propose l'arrière boutique de Fred et George comme nouveau QG de l'Ordre, comme il l'a fait dans sa fic géniale « **Le syndrome d'Horadus** ». Rendons à César ce qui est à César !_

CHAPITRE DIX HUIT

**REVELATIONS**

Lucius les attendait debout, les poings sur les hanches, l'air fatigué et le visage fermé. Assise devant une table bien garnie (Harry sentit son estomac vide gargouiller à la vue des appétissantes victuailles), la blonde Narcissa levait vers eux ses yeux froids. Elle quitta sa chaise en voyant Snape approcher et alla à sa rencontre d'une démarche gracieuse, tendant une main blanche aux longs ongles vernis.

-Oh, mon cher ami, quel plaisir de te voir ici !

-Narcissa ! Te voici parmi nous ! Dit le Mangemort d'une voix sourde en s'inclinant pour lui faire un baisemain.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius fixait Harry d'un air sévère. Le garçon aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir disparaître six pieds sous terre. La femme se tourna vers lui.

-Oh…Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Laissa-t'elle échapper d'une voix traînante et nasillarde, comme si elle ne l'avait pas identifié plus tôt. Que vous est-il arrivé, jeune homme ? Vous vous êtes battu contre un hippogriffe ?

-Non, contre un Troll des cavernes ! Répondit Harry bravache, regardant Lucius d'un air provocateur. L'homme se détourna pour dissimuler un sourire.

-Lucius, j'ai découvert Potter vautré sous cette cape dans les couloirs du quartier C. Il semblait dormir, mais il préparait sans doute un mauvais coup. Je ne suis en rien responsable de l'état de ses vêtements. Il paraît se complaire à se pavaner dans des tenues…outrageusement négligées.

L'air sévère de Lucius s'accentua et devint carrément féroce, mais le coin de sa lèvre tremblait.

-Bien, Severus, je te remercie. Je vais mettre ça au clair avec Potter. Tu peux me rendre la cape à présent.

Avec une évidente mauvaise grâce, Snape tendit l'étoffe soyeuse à Malefoy qui s'en saisit, la réduisit et la glissa dans une poche.

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que Potter se serve de cette cape, Lucius. Ajouta Severus d'un ton de reproche.

Malefoy eut l'air agacé et se força visiblement à répondre de manière polie.

-Je pense savoir ce qui est souhaitable ou ne l'est pas en ce qui concerne ce garçon, Severus.

-Je ne te demande pas comment il est entré en possession de cette cape que nous lui avions _confisquée_, je suppose qu'en tant que Tuteur, tu es capable de juger…Lâcha encore Snape avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-En tant que Tuteur ? Tu es le _Tuteur_ de Potter ? Demanda vivement Narcissa à son époux qui passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux moins bien peignés que de coutume.

-Oui, Narcissa. Sur la requête du Maître.

-Permets moi de te dire que je tombe des nues…

Tout en parlant, elle dévisageait Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Le garçon dans sa chemise déchirée, son paquet de vêtements sous le bras, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Mon époux est-il un _bon Tuteur_, jeune homme ? Ajouta-t'elle à son adresse sur un ton plein d'insinuation, le faisant sursauter et rougir tout à la fois.

-Oh…Mais oui, bien sûr ! Extrêmement assidu ! S'empressa-t'il de répondre en jetant un coup d'œil goguenard à Lucius qui se mordait toujours la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Snape se racla la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur sa personne.

-Tu viens séjourner parmi nous ? Demanda-t'il à Narcissa.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre, venant de la bouche du Mangemort, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Douce, attentionnée, légèrement tremblante. Curieux, il observa l'ex-professeur avec intérêt. La blonde et vénéneuse créature semblait lui faire de l'effet…

-Oui, comme tu peux voir. Le Maître m'offre l'hospitalité ! Dit la femme en partant d'un rire léger et charmeur. Je me ferai un plaisir de venir te rendre visite. Je suis curieuse de découvrir cette Cité et de voir comment tu es installé !

A ces mots, le visage de Snape, habituellement d'une pâleur cadavérique, se couvrit de plaques rouges. Lucius jouait négligemment avec sa baguette, visiblement impatient que Severus prenne le chemin de la sortie.

-Je vais vous laisser ! Dit ce dernier en s'inclinant. Dans une heure, nous sommes convoqués à la bibliothèque pour une réunion avec le Maître. En seras-tu, Narcissa ?

-Oh…J'ai vu le Maître en arrivant tantôt, c'est lui qui m'a accueillie, bien sûr. Répondit-elle en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil méfiant vers Harry. Après une nuit blanche, je suis épuisée, et je crois que je vais plutôt me reposer.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Severus et retourna s'asseoir devant sa tasse de thé. Ken fit sortir le Mangemort et comme Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre, Lucius le rappela.

-Harry ! Attends un instant, veux-tu ?

Surpris et embarrassé, le garçon s'immobilisa. Il jeta à son Tuteur un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta cellule ? Interrogea l'homme d'une voix dure. Que faisais-tu dans ce couloir, à l'étage inférieur ?

La blonde Narcissa le toisait d'un air hautain et sur son visage pâle et fin traînait comme toujours l'expression de quelqu'un qui découvre un nid de cloportes sous son oreiller.

-Je me suis égaré. Et comme j'étais… fatigué, je me suis endormi dans un coin.

-Je vois ! Dit Lucius qui préférait visiblement ne pas trop insister. Eh bien il est grand temps de regagner ta cellule. L'esclave va-t'y emmener.

-Bien monsieur ! Mais…Devrai-je être présent moi aussi à cette réunion à la bibliothèque ?

Narcissa éclata d'un rire méprisant. Lucius la regarda avec agacement et quand elle eut fini, il dit d'un ton ferme :

-C'est possible, Harry. Je ne connais pas les intentions du Maître à ce sujet. S'il désire ta présence, tu sentiras l'appel de la Marque. Tu n'auras qu'à transplaner, et tu atterriras à l'endroit où le Maître t'attend.

Harry baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement et tourna les talons, son paquet de vêtements sous le bras.

Il était à nouveau dépossédé de sa cape. Il n'avait pas récupéré sa baguette. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Ginny. Après toutes ces épreuves et ces inutiles prises de risque, il en était toujours au même point. Sa mission n'avait pas avancé d'un iota. Tandis qu'il suivait Ken dans les couloirs, éreinté et affamé, un profond découragement l'envahit.

………………………….

Enfin au calme dans sa cellule, il s'allongea sur sa couchette après s'être sommairement lavé et avoir échangé sa chemise en lambeaux contre un T-shirt froissé, mais intact.

Ken avait promis de lui apporter quelque chose à manger, ainsi qu'un parchemin et une plume. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune esclave revenait chargé d'un plateau.

Harry mangea et but de bon cœur. Son moral remonta légèrement. Il repensait aux évènements de la nuit. Bizarrement, les moments vécus avec Lucius, après l'effroi de la première confrontation, n'avaient pas été si désagréables. Le Mangemort avait une manière d'écouter, de poser des questions, de s'intéresser à lui que le jeune homme n'avait jamais connue précédemment, sauf peut-être brièvement avec Sirius.

Mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Il s'était endormi…Harry frotta ses yeux fatigués. Mieux valait en rester là et ne pas chercher à approfondir une question dont il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais la réponse. Il ne se voyait pas allant demander à Malefoy un compte rendu détaillé de ses activités entre trois et cinq heures du matin, la nuit précédente.

Décidé à se secouer, il s'installa à la petite table avec son parchemin, et commença sa lettre à Ginny.

Il devait trouver les mots justes sans rien révéler de compromettant ni mettre la jeune fille en danger.

Soudain, alors qu'il trouvait enfin une formulation adéquate, sa Marque se mit à brûler sur son avant-bras. Harry se redressa brusquement et saisit la lettre qu'il cacha précipitamment sous sa paillasse. Il regarda sa montre. 9h... Voldemort désirait donc bien le voir prendre part à la réunion.

Il toucha la Marque rougie de son pouce droit et se concentra pour le transplanage. Il devait pour cela penser au mage noir, et cela lui était particulièrement désagréable.

Au lieu d'atterrir dans la bibliothèque, il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il avait pris pied dans l'appartement du Maître. Celui ci se tenait devant lui, grand et maigre, enveloppé de sa cape de velours.

-Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ?

Décontenancé par l'amabilité de Voldemort, le garçon eut cependant la présence d'esprit de saluer à son tour et de répondre qu'il allait bien. Il n'était pas question d'évoquer ses déboires de la nuit passée, et son esprit devait rester hermétique à toute incursion indésirable.

-Ludmila craint de s'ennuyer pendant la réunion que je vais tenir avec mes plus anciens Mangemorts ce matin. Es-tu d'accord pour disputer contre elle une partie d'échec ?

Stupéfait, Harry vit avancer à sa rencontre la devineresse, souriante, vêtue d'une chemisette rouge et d'une jupe noire plissée qui dégageait ses jambes fines.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air enchanté de ma proposition, Harry…Dit-elle avec son accent charmant, visiblement amusée.

-Mais…Mais si, au contraire ! Se rattrapa le garçon en rougissant.

Voldemort rit en frottant ses longues mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous abandonne avec Nagini qui dort au coin du feu, je ne vais pas faire attendre mes fidèles Mangemorts. Harry, ne te laisse pas faire ! Ludmila me dira si tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois !

Et il partit d'un grand rire moqueur avant de disparaître en transplanant.

* * *

-Toi qui travailles au Ministère, Arthur, où en sont-ils actuellement ?

-Ils semblent plus affectés par l'enlèvement de Longneck que par la disparition de Harry et Ginny.

-N'oubliez pas que Tu-sais-qui va certainement en profiter pour révéler au grand public toutes les histoires de pots-de-vin que Longneck a versés à Fudge, Scrimgeour, Ombrage et compagnie… ! C'est sur ce point là surtout qu'ils se sentent vulnérables.

-C'est une simple histoire de gros sous, il n'y a que ça qui les intéresse.

-Et le pouvoir, Remus, et le pouvoir, ne l'oublie pas ! Scrimgeour ne vaut pas mieux que Fudge.

-Je sais, Maugrey…Mais tout de même, ils ont intérêt à ce que l'enquête sur la disparition de Harry et Ginny avance ! La presse ne parle que de ça. On les traite d'incapables !

-En tout cas, il est hors de question de révéler ce que nous savons sur Harry ! S'écria le professeur Mc Gonagall d'une voix ferme. Si la presse apprend qu'il se trouvait parmi les Mangemorts, son nom sera une fois de plus traîné dans la boue.

-Très juste, Minerva ! Appuya Molly Weasley, dont les yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré. Il ne faut rien dire pour l'instant.

-Nous espérons que Hagrid va en apprendre plus sur la prochaine expédition que Vous-savez-qui a en projet. Reprit la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Ses contacts parmi les géants l'ont informé que le Seigneur Noir cherche à en enrôler quelques uns… mais pour l'instant, notre gardien des clefs n'en sait pas plus.

-J'ai reçu un hibou d'un de mes informateurs lycantropes. Dit Remus. Il semblerait que de ce côté là aussi, le mage noir s'active. Et c'est Greyback qui lui sert de médiateur !

Les membres de l'Ordre présents étaient réunis depuis un bon moment dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd et Remus Lupin avait exposé en détail les derniers évènements. Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux avaient été autorisés à assister au conseil, après que Molly et Arthur les aient serrés fougueusement dans leurs bras. Remus avait insisté pour que les jeunes soient présents. Il tenait à ce que Hermione explique les résultats de ses recherches. Il avait d'ailleurs posé bien en évidence au milieu de la table le fameux médaillon en or, et avait parlé des Horcruxes. Maugrey avait réagi violemment et avait repoussé catégoriquement l'idée de faire intervenir un expert du Ministère.

-Je me charge de cet objet malfaisant ! Avait-il décrété en se saisissant du médaillon et en l'enveloppant dans un carré de tissu qu'il avait glissé dans une de ses poches.

-Et pour la colonne ? Avait glissé Tonks.

-J'en ferai mon affaire ! Vous m'accompagnerez sur les lieux, Lupin et Weasley !

-Vous saurez l'expertiser ? Avait risqué timidement Hermione. Ce serait dommage de la détruire inutilement…

L'œil de verre de Maugrey avait tourné trois fois sur lui-même sous le coup de ce qu'il considérait visiblement comme une insulte.

-Comment, jeune fille ? Tu oses insinuer que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaître un objet truffé de magie noire ?

-Oh…Non, jamais de la vie ! S'était défendue Hermione, rouge de confusion.

-Pardonne moi, Maugrey, mais je serai indisponible les trois prochains jours…Avait rappelé Remus avec une certaine gêne.

-C'est bon, mon ami, ne t' inquiéte pas. Shakklebot fera très bien l'affaire, si tu nous mets sur la bonne voie !

La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur la nécessité de choisir un autre quartier général pour l'Ordre. Surprenant d'abord tout le monde, les jumeaux proposèrent leur arrière boutique, et Remus ayant trouvé cette idée tout à fait intéressante, il fallut convaincre Mc Gonnagall et Molly du bien fondé de la proposition. Tout cela conduisit la réunion jusqu'à une heure assez avancée de l'après midi, et on se dispersa sans avoir mis au point aucune stratégie, mais avec le projet ferme d'installer dès le lendemain le nouveau QG dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

Quant aux jeunes gens, il fut décidé qu'ils quitteraient immédiatement le square Grimmaurd jugé dangereux, surtout en l'absence de Remus. Molly et Arthur repartirent donc avec Ron et Hermione, tandis que les jumeaux regagnaient leur magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

-Avant que nous commencions cette partie d'échecs, Harry, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner. Dit Ludmila d'un ton grave dès que Voldemort eut quitté la pièce.

Elle sortit de la poche de sa jupe un parchemin roulé qu'elle lui tendit.

-Voilà. Prenez le temps de lire cette lettre, installez vous près du feu, si vous voulez. A moins que vous préfériez la lire quand vous serez seul, dans votre cellule ?

-Oh…Non, je vais lire tout de suite…Merci ! Bafouilla Harry en prenant le parchemin d'une main tremblante.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, déroula la missive et la lut avidement, soudain indifférent à tout ce qui l'environnait.

_Harry,_

_quand le désespoir m'envahit, c'est à toi que je pense et c'est ton image qui apparaît devant mes yeux, me raccrochant à la vie, toute cruelle qu'elle soit,_

_quand je pleure, j'entends ta voix et c'est elle qui sèche mes larmes,_

_quand je souffre, je vois tes yeux et c'est ton regard qui apaise ma douleur,_

_et si je pouvais être sûre que toi aussi, tu trouves en pensant à moi un quelconque réconfort, je pourrais dire que malgré l'horreur de la situation, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue…_

_Ta Ginny, qui t'aime depuis le premier jour où elle t'a vu._

Harry enroula lentement le parchemin, bouleversé.

Non, depuis qu'il était dans cette Cité, la pensée de Ginny ne l'avait jamais réconforté, au contraire. Il se consumait d'inquiétude à son sujet et il ne pouvait l'imaginer que torturée, violentée et humiliée par sa faute.

Il fallait donc qu'il change sa manière de voir. Elle l'aimait. Et cet amour devait lui donner de la force. Une force qui l'aiderait dans ses projets. Grâce à elle, il réussirait.

Il leva des yeux humides vers Ludmila. Elle regardait pensivement le feu, mais elle lui sourit quand il se tourna vers elle.

-Lui avez vous écrit, vous aussi ?

-Pas encore. J'ai commencé…Je continuerai tout à l'heure.

-Il faut que vous sachiez…Ginny est malade.

Harry se sentit pâlir.

-Malade ?

-Oui. Elle a eu des vomissements violents, et on l'a transférée à l'infirmerie.

-Mais…Qui s'occupe d'elle ?

-Un certain Snape. Vous le connaissez ?

Harry s'était levé avec brusquerie.

-Bien sûr ! Oh, mais c'est impossible ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un empoisonnement, et c'est lui le coupable ! Ou Lestrange…

Harry se souvint trop tard qu'il parlait devant l'amie de Voldemort. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

La devineresse plissait le front d'un air soucieux.

-Cela se pourrait en effet. Mais quelles seraient ses motivations ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais rien de bon ne peut venir de cet homme là ! Laissa échapper Harry, envoyant au diable la prudence qu'aurait exigé l'ambiguïté de la situation.

-Sachez que je vais la voir très régulièrement et qu'elle va mieux. Je pense que si elle a été intoxiquée, cela ne devait pas être trop dangereux et que c'était simplement une manœuvre pour l'éloigner de son cachot. Tenta de le rassurer Ludmila. Pour quelle raison aurait-on fait ça…oh, j'en ai bien une vague idée… Ajouta-t'elle comme pour elle-même. Mais avant de vous en parler, je dois en vérifier le bien-fondé !

- C'est incompréhensible, et scandaleux ! S'emporta-t'il sans écouter la fin. S'attaquer ainsi à une jeune fille sans défense…Si c'est encore une manière de faire pression sur moi… !

-Non, je ne crois pas, Harry ! Mais ne vous énervez pas. Nous n'avons pas de certitude. Je vais faire le maximum pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre…quoique l'expression n'est peut-être pas appropriée…En attendant, écrivez lui, elle sera tellement heureuse de vous lire !

En y repensant, Harry avait une bonne raison d'être furieux contre Lucius. Le Mangemort ne lui avait rien dit de l'état de Ginny, alors qu'il était certainement au courant de son triste sort. Il avait préféré lui tenir des discours oiseux sur l'inconstance féminine, osant insinuer que la jeune fille lui était déjà infidèle !

Il écarta Lucius de ses pensées et se tourna vers Ludmila

-Mais comment lui transmettre ma lettre… ?

- Je vais vous expliquer quelque chose, Harry. Asseyez vous ! Dit elle plus bas. Le regard bleu foncé se concentra, devint intense, excessivement sérieux. « Je suis ici pour vous _aider_. A accomplir votre _mission_. »

Elle avait dit les derniers mots à mi-voix. Le grand serpent, enroulé près du feu, semblait toujours endormi.

-Vous voulez dire…Aux côté de…du Seigneur des…

Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer cette expression ridicule. Quant au mot « Maître », il refusait de franchir ses lèvres. Elle eut un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

-Non, non ! La _vôtre_. Votre mission _à vous_.

Désemparé, Harry resta bouche bée.

-La Roumanie…Les dragons…Ca ne vous dit rien ? Glissa-t'elle en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil au serpent comme s'il avait pu comprendre leur conversation.

-Je …Charlie…Vous connaissez Charlie ? Chuchota Harry, tremblant de nervosité.

- Je ne peux vous en dire davantage. Ceci doit rester absolument secret.

-Mais comment avez vous fait pour…pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort…

Elle eut un sourire douloureux, et son beau visage s'empourpra légèrement. Elle parut embarrassée en répondant.

-J'ai payé le prix fort pour gagner cette confiance, Harry, croyez moi. Cet homme avait une grande admiration pour ma mère, qui était une prophétesse célèbre. Il l'a reportée sur moi, surtout depuis que j'ai fait une prédiction le concernant et qui l'a…disons, bouleversé… Mais ne m'obligez pas à en dire plus maintenant.

Muet de stupeur, le garçon ouvrait des yeux ronds.

-Pour votre lettre, ou quand vous aurez besoin de venir dans cet appartement, en l'absence du Maître… Appelez une elfe du nom de Daisy. Continua Ludmila d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Elle a été affectée au service de Ginny et au mien également. Je vais la mettre au courant, et elle viendra simplement auprès de vous, vous lui donnerez le courrier, ou vous lui direz ce que vous avez à me communiquer et elle me transmettra fidèlement le message. Je viendrai à votre rencontre et je vous amènerai ici… Mais il faudra… vous rendre invisible, d'une manière ou d'une autre…Acheva-t'elle d'un ton hésitant.

Harry la regardait comme si elle s'était transformée brutalement en chien à trois têtes.

-Mais comment faites vous…Voldemort est un _legilimens_ exceptionnel, non ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Oh…Il n'essaye plus de pénétrer mes pensées. Il garde un souvenir cuisant de la fois où il l'a tenté.

Décidément estomaqué, Harry n'osa pas en demander plus. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, et chuchota, les pommettes rouges.

-Je vous prêterais volontiers ma baguette, mais je suis la seule à pouvoir m'en servir, et ses pouvoirs sont extrêmement limités. Je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais une devineresse…Cela aurait simplifié singulièrement notre tâche, n'est-ce pas ?

_Notre_ tâche … ? Rêvait-il, ou était-elle réellement de son côté ? A moins que ça ne soit un piège ? Et si elle avait la confiance de Voldemort, pourquoi ne tentait-elle rien contre lui, puisqu'elle était dans le camp opposé ? Harry se sentait si troublé qu'il se leva et s'écarta de quelques pas pour tenter de se ressaisir. Son regard tomba sur la vitrine, dans laquelle le coffret trônait toujours à sa place.

-Il vous faut une baguette, Harry. Dit Ludmila toujours à mi-voix, comme si elle avait pu lire ses pensées. Je ne doute pas que vous réussissiez à vous en procurer une. Maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué, venez par ici ! Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très frais, et je crois que je n'aurai aucun mal à vous battre aux échecs !

* * *

-Allons, Weasley, vous devez manger ce que je vous apporte. Sinon, je vais être obligé de faire venir le Maître.

Ginny leva vers Snape un regard froid. Sa menace puérile d'aller chercher le grand croquemitaine la laissait de glace.

-Eh bien, faites le donc venir ! Je pourrai ainsi lui demander l'autorisation de regagner mon cachot.

Le Mangemort eut un geste d'impatience et s'approcha du lit sur lequel la jeune fille était assise, les bras résolument croisés.

-Ecoutez, je sors d'une réunion importante avec lui et je peux vous assurer qu'il a autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper des maux de ventre d'une gamine. Mangez, si vous voulez guérir.

-Vous voyez bien que vos menaces sont ridicules ! Vous vous contredisez ! En tout cas, sachez que je ne toucherai plus à ce que vous m'apportez.

-Très bien !

Exaspéré, Snape prit l'assiette de Ginny, posée sur le chevet, et porta à sa bouche une cuiller de purée.

-Vous voyez, j'en mange moi-même. Si j'y avais mis du poison ou une quelconque potion, croyez vous que je prendrais ce risque ?

Ginny fit une grimace, mais se tut.

-Du reste, vos malaises ont peut-être une cause toute naturelle…Glissa soudain Snape d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Etes vous sûre que vous n'êtes pas tout simplement enceinte ?

Ginny se leva d'un bond dans sa chemise de nuit sans manches, pied nus sur le sol froid. Ses poings étaient serrés de rage.

-Cessez de raconter n'importe quoi ! S'écria-t'elle, le regard plein de défi.

Snape souriait bizarrement.

-Allons…Souffla l'homme entre ses dents. Vous refusez que je vous examine sérieusement…Ne doit-on pas en déduire que vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? Les occasions ne vous ont pas manqué, avec Potter, puis avec Drago…Reconnaissez le…

-Vous êtes fou !

-N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez, Weasley ! Votre insolence n'a d'égale que celle de votre petit ami. A croire qu'il déteint sur vous.

-Vous me provoquez en insinuant des choses stupides !

-Je cherche simplement à comprendre. Montrez moi votre langue !

Ginny lui jeta un regard furieux mais s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Le Mangemort examina de près la langue de la jeune fille puis avança une main pour tâter son cou, à la recherche des ganglions.

-Tout paraît normal…Marmonna-t'il. Ouvrez la bouche et dites « ah » !

Une fois encore, Ginny obéit et Snape, allumant l'extrémité de sa baguette d'un _lumos_, explora la gorge et les amygdales de la jeune patiente.

-Rien de particulier de ce côté là non plus. Il faudrait que j'aille voir plus bas.

-Il n'en est pas question ! S'écria-t'elle avec brusquerie.

L'idée de sentir le regard et pire, les mains de cet homme sur son corps lui était insupportable. Plutôt mourir dans d'atroces douleurs.

Snape recula d'un pas, sans se départir de son sourire désagréable.

-Très bien. A votre guise. Mais ne me demandez pas dans ce cas de vous laisser réintégrer votre cachot. Je vous garde en observation. En attendant, mangez, Weasley, si vous voulez rester _séduisante_. A ce régime, vous ne tarderez pas à ressembler à un tas d'os. Et vous pouvez boire tranquillement ! Voyez, cette eau ne devrait pas vous faire peur ! Je précise que je n'ai pas la peste…

Dans un geste théâtral, Snape porta à ses lèvres le verre de Ginny et en but ostensiblement une gorgée. Puis il sortit après l'avoir reposé sur le chevet et s'être incliné en une révérence pleine de sarcasme.

La jeune fille, après une hésitation, prit son assiette et se mit à manger. Elle se sentait affamée, ce qui était bon signe, et n'avait plus qu'un désir : quitter cette infirmerie où elle n'avait aucune intimité et où elle se trouvait à la merci de Snape.

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas reçu de visite de Drago depuis la dernière fois. La devineresse avait-elle tenu sa promesse ? Un élan de reconnaissance lui vint pour cette femme dont elle ne savait rien, mais pour qui elle éprouvait une inexplicable sympathie.

Quand aurait-elle un signe de Harry ? Avait-il eu sa lettre ? Quel était cet engagement qu'il n'avait pas honoré ? Et quel nouveau chantage exerçait-on sur lui ?

* * *

Il fallait qu'il parle à son Tuteur. La situation était intolérable. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il tentait d'accéder à l'infirmerie par le passage secret, et ce dernier se révélait obstinément fermé.

Dans une heure, il devrait partir déjeuner chez sa tante, et là, il verrait sa mère…Mais il se sentait si contrarié par cet échec que sa faim s'était envolée, et qu'il n'avait plus de goût pour les retrouvailles familiales.

Oh, comme il s'était réjoui de voir Ginny ! Il avait rêvé d'elle la nuit passée. Nimbée d'un halo de lumière dorée, elle lui faisait signe, ses longs cheveux brillants dénoués sur ses épaules, vêtue d'une petite robe légère qui dévoilait sa gorge, ses épaules, ses jambes. Il la rattrapait, lui prenait la main puis l'embrassait fougueusement, serrant dans ses bras son corps gracile. Par malchance, il s'était réveillé brûlant de désir alors qu'il la voyait faire glisser lentement les bretelles de sa robe, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, ses lèvres entrouvertes esquissant un sourire tentateur...

Et à présent, il se trouvait pour la deuxième fois de la matinée dans ce couloir sombre face au mur, agitant vainement sa baguette dans l'espoir qu'apparaisse la porte qui ouvrait un accès à l'escalier secret. Il ne se trompait pas de lieu, pourtant. Il y avait un repère au sol, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Le passage ne fonctionnait plus. Qui était à l'origine de ce contre temps ? Pourquoi Severus ne lui en avait-il rien dit ? Avait-il de son propre chef condamné la porte ?

Il n'avait pas vu son Tuteur depuis la veille. L'ex professeur déjeunerait peut-être avec sa mère et sa tante ? Mais Drago ne pourrait évoquer la question devant les deux femmes. Certes, Bella était au courant de ses visites à Ginny. Mais il ne tenait nullement à ce que sa mère le soit. Ceci dit, il n'y avait pas de secret entre les deux femmes. Sa mère serait très vite informée, si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

A cette pensée, Drago sentit sa contrariété monter d'un cran. Sa mère devait considérer Ginny comme une moins que rien. Jamais elle ne tolèrerait une relation entre son fils et la jeune Weasley. Quant à son père, il lui avait déjà interdit de revoir la jeune fille dans son cachot, et cela pour obéir aux ordres de sa Sainteté Harry Potter !

Mais il se garderait bien de demander l'autorisation ! Son Tuteur, sans doute ravi de faire un pied de nez à l'Elu des dieux et à ses admirateurs, s'était arrangé pour que Ginny quitte son cachot afin que lui, Drago, puisse la rencontrer librement. Et voilà que ce beau plan tombait à l'eau sans raison apparente…

Serrant les poings de rage et de frustration, Drago renonça. Provisoirement ! Car il comptait bien passer par la grande porte si la petite refusait de s'ouvrir, quitte à utiliser pour cela la cape d'invisibilité de Nott.

* * *

Lucius avait fait appeler Harry. Il l'attendait avec impatience, maintenant que sa femme bien reposée, bien bichonnée, était partie déjeuner chez sa sœur en bonne compagnie et voir son cher Drago, également invité à cette petite sauterie familiale. Lucius avait froidement décliné l'offre que lui avait faite Bellatrix de se joindre à eux, trop content d'être débarrassé de sa femme, et avait regagné son appartement avec soulagement après la rencontre avec le Maître.

Peut-être à cause de sa nuit blanche, la réunion avait été éprouvante pour Lucius. Les plans du Maître lui apparaissaient très ambitieux et passablement risqués. Il comptait faire jouer à Harry un rôle déterminant, et Lucius voyait ce projet avec scepticisme. Il s'était bien gardé cependant de parler du comportement récent de son protégé, mais il savait que le Maître n'aurait aucun mal à lire dans son esprit, pour peu qu'il prît la peine de le faire.

Que faisait le garçon ? Ken était déjà revenu une première fois lui dire que Harry n'était pas dans sa cellule. Lucius avait renvoyé l'esclave à sa recherche. Pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps ?

Assis dans un fauteuil un verre à la main, le Mangemort revivait la nuit précédente. Avait-il fait preuve de trop de clémence ? Après tout, le garçon s'était introduit clandestinement dans sa chambre pour lui dérober sa baguette. Lucius n'avait pas su se montrer inflexible. D'où lui venait cette regrettable indulgence, ces scrupules indignes de lui ?

En y réfléchissant, il devait avouer que torturer Harry ne lui procurait plus aucune satisfaction, en tout cas pas de la manière brutale qu'eût exigé son comportement insoumis. Face au garçon, Lucius se trouvait en quelque sorte désarmé. Il ne voulait surtout pas provoquer de sa part un rejet. A vrai dire, il désirait plutôt…s'en faire aimer. Oui, il devait regarder avec objectivité les sentiments qui l'agitaient: rien ne le satisfaisait plus que le sourire amusé qui naissait sur les lèvres du garçon ou l'éclat de ses beaux yeux soudain attentifs ou reconnaissants.

Finalement, il s'était surtout bien amusé et, malgré la trahison de Harry, il l'avait senti plus proche que jamais, au sens propre comme au figuré. Certes, pour étancher sa soif, il avait dû en fin de nuit user d'un stratagème qui avait rendu son partenaire à peine plus réactif qu'un vulgaire sort de _musclomollusk,_ mais il l'avait tenu librement dans ses bras et …

Non, il se mentait à lui même. Son désir dévastateur n'était nullement assouvi. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas réussi à allumer la lueur du plaisir dans les yeux verts, pour la bonne et simple raison que ces yeux étaient fermés ou alors totalement absents.

Et s'il avait été divertissant de faire exécuter au jeune homme, docile comme un robot moldu télécommandé, ce que lui dictaient sa fantaisie et son désir, le vide de son regard avait enlevé au jeu une bonne part de sa saveur…Il avait disposé du corps de Harry, mais non de l'intégralité de son être. En gros, c'était un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Le garçon n'était pas réellement présent et n'en garderait aucun souvenir. Alors, à quoi bon ?

Il y eut enfin les trois coups frappés à la porte et Lucius ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette. Harry entra et s'arrêta devant lui les mains dans les poches, les yeux illuminés par l'éclat du jour ensoleillé. Il ne portait plus sa chemise déchirée, dommage, mais son T-shirt mettait en valeur sa silhouette juvénile. Lucius sentit son cœur chavirer. Non seulement les évènements de la nuit dernière n'avaient pas calmé son attirance pour le jeune captif, mais au contraire, il semblait qu'il fût plus que jamais habité par cette passion délicieuse… et dangereuse.

Dangereuse, parce que le Mangemort avait mesuré à quel point le jeune homme était décidé à trahir la Cause en s'enfuyant, et pour cela, à se servir de lui, Lucius, quitte à le mettre en porte-à-faux vis à vis du Maître ou même, à l'attaquer ouvertement si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

-Où étais-tu ? Questionna abruptement Lucius en se levant de son fauteuil.

-En quoi cela vous regarde-t'il ?

Oh, cette insolence ! Les choses s'engageaient particulièrement mal ! Surtout, il fallait éviter de braquer le garçon contre lui. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de près, Harry avait l'air étrangement troublé…Etait-ce dû aux évènements de la nuit ?

-Je suis et reste ton Tuteur dans cette cité, Harry, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Martela l'homme. N'oublie pas quelles sont ta place et celle de ta petite amie!

Le visage crispé du garçon ne se détendit pas, mais il passa comme pour gagner du temps une main sur son front, essayant en vain de dégager ses cheveux rebelles.

-Je…je dormais.

-Pourtant, tu n'étais pas dans ta cellule. L'esclave ne t'y a pas trouvé tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai. En fait, je jouais aux échecs. Lâcha Harry avec un soupir.

Le cœur de Lucius manqua un battement.

-Quoi ? Avec la roumaine ?

Le garçon approuva d'un signe de tête. Lucius se sentit bouillir. Comment le Maître pouvait-il autoriser une chose pareille ?

-Et…tu as gagné ? Demanda-t'il ironiquement, tachant de cacher sa contrariété.

-Non. Elle est forte, et je n'étais pas vraiment performant. Je m'endormais sur l'échiquier.

-Je vois. Encore pire que d'habitude, en somme. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que tu as eu le temps d'admirer son décolleté ?

Le gamin ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réplique et il rosit tout en souriant malicieusement. Il retrouvait soudain sa nature enjouée.

-Oh…Non, elle portait malheureusement une chemise bien boutonnée. Par contre, sa jupe était courte, et… elle a de très jolies jambes…

Son effronterie devenait inadmissible. Mais Lucius savait qu'il n'avait eu que la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Eh bien ! La pauvre petite Weasley a du souci à se faire ! Grinça-t'il piteusement.

-A propos de Ginny, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit qu'elle a été empoisonnée et qu'elle est à l'infirmerie ? Dit brusquement Harry sur un ton de défi.

Aïe…La situation ne faisait qu'empirer.

-Allons, allons. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'empoisonnement ? Ton amie souffre de maux de ventre, c'est tout. Ils sont certainement dus à son état de stress. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

Mais Harry repartit à la charge.

-Je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'aller la voir, j'aimerais au moins pouvoir compter sur vous pour me donner de ses nouvelles ! Surtout qu'elle est entre les mains de Snape !

Décidément, le gamin était particulièrement hargneux ce matin. La fatigue, sans doute…

-Si la gamine avait été en danger réel, je te l'aurais dit, Harry. Et Snape est un excellent médicomage.

Le garçon renifla d'un air sceptique, visiblement excédé, et bougonna quelque chose que Lucius ne comprit pas. Il décida de couper court à cette discussion oiseuse.

-Je t'ai fait venir, Harry, pour te dire que le Maître a prévu pour toi de nouveaux entraînements.

-Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai…Déjà ? Avec qui…Avec vous ?

L'air ahuri du garçon valait son pesant d'or.

-Entre autres, Harry, mais pas avec moi seulement. Une expédition est prévue prochainement, comme tu le sais. Pour renforcer la bonne entente entre les Initiés, le Maître a souhaité que tu t'entraînes avec tes camarades et leur instructeur, Severus Snape.

-Chouette alors ! Grimaça Harry. Et quand commençons nous ? Demain ?

-Non, mon garçon. J'espère que tu es en forme, parce qu'ils nous attendent dès maintenant dans la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

_Eh oui, pauvre Harry…Il n'a pas fini de déguster. Allez, encore un effort, soyez sympas, laissez moi un petit mot… !_

_**Esther Malefoy** : Merci, je suis contente que tu accroches. Tu ne vois pas comment tout ça va finir ? Mouahaha ! Et encore heureux ! Tu n'arrives pas à imaginer Lucius « aimant » Harry ?Tout dépend du sens qu'on donne au verbe « aimer ». Mais je te comprends, c'est plutôt perturbant. Il l'a tellement voué aux gémonies que son comportement est quelque peu étrange. Que veux tu, on ne choisit pas ses attirances… !_

_**Le-fan-de-harry** : Eh non, tu n'étais pas le premier à reviewer cette fois ci ! En fait, je publie le mercredi après midi et la fic apparaît sur le site le mercredi soir. Non, je ne peux pas mettre à jour plus souvent, je n'ai pas le temps, malheureusement Si c'était possible, je le ferais volontiers, rien que pour toi ! A propos, est-ce bien toi qui écris la fic : **« la dernière bataille **? » Si c'est le cas, je te dis bravo, et merci encore pour ta fidélité ! J'espère à bientôt !_

_**Mika** :Merci pour tes encouragements ! C'est très important, je les goûte avec délice !_

_**Cuca** : Oui, Lucius en hypnotiseur…Pourquoi pas, hein ? C'est dangereux en effet pour ce pauvre Harry. Je ne suis pas gentille de jeter un voile pudique sur ces « deux heures » où tout est peut-être arrivé ? Ma foi, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Merci encore et à bientôt !_

_**Liv** : Ahaha ! Ainsi donc, je maltraite les lecteurs ! Mais ces lecteurs ont une imagination galopante qui va les entraîner bien plus loin que ce que je saurais faire moi même, je n'en doute pas un instant, surtout en ce qui te concerne ! Bon, si tu trouves que j'exagère, dis le moi et je ferai comme j'ai dit en intro. –Oui, Harry aussi va faire marcher son imagination, le pauvre, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. -Lucius a plus d'un talent en effet. Tout le plaisir est là !-Harry a du talent lui aussi en matière de conte de fées. Il pourra se reconvertir quand il aura fini le travail .-Ludmila…éhé…ça y est tu vas en savoir plus et tu ne crois pas si bien dire en ce qui concerne l'aide qu'elle peut apporter !-Hermione a bien travaillé. Espérons que ça ne sera pas en vain !-Oui, les aventures de Shéhérazade au pays des Mangemorts vont continuer et se précipiter quelque peu dans les prochains chapitres. Merci encore pour tes longues reviews auxquelles je suis totalement accro !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous !! J'ai eu vraiment peu de temps cette semaine, et je n'ai pas pu retravailler ce chapitre comme je l'aurais voulu. Je le livre tel quel à votre redoutable esprit critique, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de bourdes ou d'incohérences. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer (il est bizarre, ce verbe, il est même carrément moche, on sait pas comment le prononcer !), il y a un mot pour vous en bas de page._

_Je regrette simplement qu'un certain nombre de lecteurs inscrits sur le site, qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs « alertes », ne laissent jamais une review… C'est bien de savoir que vous lisez, ce serait encore mieux de savoir ce que vous en pensez !!_

_Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de **« Maîtres chanteurs** »._

* * *

CHAPITRE DIX NEUF

**ULTIMATUM**

-Flint contre Mc Nair ! Potter contre Nott ! Malefoy et Bulstrode ! Dépêchez vous !

La voix de Snape claquait dans la salle d'entraînement. Les duels reprirent de plus belle.

Lucius avait attendu d'être arrivé pour remettre à Harry la baguette bridée dont le garçon s'était déjà servi. Les regards hostiles des apprentis Mangemorts l'avaient accueilli dans le silence quand il était entré aux côtés de Malefoy senior, très mal à l'aise et encore troublé par les révélations que lui avait faites la devineresse.

Après lui avoir discrètement serré le bras, son Tuteur était allé s'asseoir sur le banc, l'air détaché, tandis que Snape donnait ses instructions d'une voix coupante, sans le moindre mot pour les nouveaux venus.

S'entraînant sur des objets divers que Snape faisait apparaître à vive cadence, ils avaient commencé par « _anihilo »_, un sort de destruction passablement violent. Le but était de parvenir à une destruction totale sans restes ni débris. Ainsi, Harry eut à pulvériser successivement une chaise, un livre et une brique.

Le premier objet lui donna du fil à retordre, commençant par éclater en plusieurs morceaux dont certains refusèrent longtemps de se désintégrer. Pour les deux autres, il s'améliora nettement. Le livre s'effeuilla quelques secondes avant de disparaître intégralement et, sans faire d'histoire, la brique s'évanouit dans un nuage de poussière âcre. C'était presque aussi facile et expéditif que dans les jeux vidéo de Dudley, la crasse et les éclats en plus.

Les autres apprentis-Mangemorts réussirent tous, au prix d'efforts variés et plus ou moins prolongés, à venir à bout des objets qui leur étaient présentés.

Toussant et crachotant comme les autres, Harry, qui connaissait déjà ce sort mais ne l'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, jugea l'exercice tout à fait utile et bienvenu au vu de la mission qui était la sienne. Surprenant Snape qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable, il s'empressa de fermer son esprit de peur que le Mangemort ne cherche à s'y aventurer …

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Snape orienta ensuite la séance sur le duel. Il leur rappela brièvement les principaux sorts d'attaque et de défense, puis constitua des paires, se contentant ensuite de donner quelques conseils, en particulier à Drago.

Malgré son état de fatigue, Harry n'eut aucun mal à vaincre Flint, puis Mc Nair. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, le visage de Snape se crispait, son regard se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Lucius jouait avec sa baguette tout en observant les combats, un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres comme si c'était à lui que revenait le mérite du jeune griffondor.

Nott n'était pas mauvais, mais Harry évita sans difficulté les différents sorts d'attaque qu'il lui lançait. Il profita d'un court moment d'inattention du garçon pour le stupéfixer, et attendit appuyé contre le mur que les autres duels prissent fin. Il ne tenait pas à épater les autres et n'avait aucune envie de révéler les stratégies qu'il affectionnait habituellement dans les combats.

A vrai dire, il était bon malgré lui. Même peu concentré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour. Et il ne désirait pas non plus passer pour un nul aux yeux de ses ennemis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius. Celui ci le regardait et lui souriait d'un air approbateur. Gêné, Harry détourna les yeux.

Face à Drago, la partie fut cependant moins aisée. Le jeune Malefoy, rendu enragé par la présence de son père en plus de celle de son rival et ennemi personnel, se battait avec une énergie farouche. Harry faillit plusieurs fois être neutralisé par un de ses sorts.

Mais il réussit finalement à le désarmer en usant cette fois d'une de ses petites stratégies qui n'avait rien d'original, mais qu'il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à utiliser : Il avait trempé Drago en lui envoyant un _aguamenti_ à la figure, le faisant suivre aussitôt d'un _expelliarmus_ pour se saisir de sa baguette. Se sentant observé à la fois par Lucius et par Snape, Harry regretta instantanément d'avoir ainsi montré une de ses ruses préférées, mais se trouva quand même satisfait d'avoir rabattu le caquet au jeune prétentieux qui le fusillait maintenant du regard, s'essuyant la figure avec son mouchoir.

Bon prince, Harry lui lança sa baguette avec un sourire moqueur qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer Drago.

-Tu me le paieras, Potter ! Souffla entre ses dents le Serpentard

-Bien ! Nous allons corser un peu le jeu à présent ! Lança Snape après avoir rapidement lancé un sort de séchage sur son protégé. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de laisser combattre les paires non encore constituées et n'avait pas eu un mot de commentaire sur les résultats brillants de Harry. « A deux contre un ! Sachez que c'est une situation à laquelle vous aurez souvent à faire face. Flint et Bulstrode contre Mc Nair ! Malefoy et Nott contre Potter ! »

Harry nota que Snape lui opposait les deux meilleurs de ses poulains. De toute façon, il ne s'était pas attendu à un traitement de faveur. Il en aurait été flatté s'il n'avait pas redouté un piège quelconque…

Baguette levée, il se rapprocha vivement du mur pour éviter qu'un de ses adversaires passe derrière lui, se souvenant de l'expédition Longneck, au cours de laquelle la présence du mur d'enceinte lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie.

Les sorts se mirent à fuser. Son _protego_ était efficace, mais il eût aimé pouvoir riposter. Maintenir un bouclier n'avait rien de très créatif et demandait une énergie et une concentration qui lui faisaient défaut dans son état d'épuisement avancé et de confusion mentale .

Pris d'une inspiration, et profitant d'un léger fléchissement de l'attaque, il surprit les deux garçons en faisant un grand bond de côté, puis trois pas qui l'amenèrent à un coin de la pièce. Le temps que les deux autres comprennent et suivent son mouvement, il avait mis Nott à terre d'un maléfice d'entrave. Il évita de justesse le sort que Drago lui avait envoyé et balança un _stupéfix _sur Nott qui s'était relevé, en se baissant vivement pour échapper à un nouveau sort venant de Drago, auquel il renvoya du tac au tac un _Incarcerem_ que le jeune Malefoy pris de court ne put contrer.

Il avait neutralisé ses deux adversaires en moins de cinq minutes. Pendant ce temps, Flint et Bulstrode avaient comme prévu mis Mc Nair hors jeu sans grande difficulté.

Sur son banc, Lucius était rayonnant. Le fait que son fils se trouve au sol, ligoté et passablement sonné, n'avait nullement l'air de le déranger.

En revanche, Snape était furieux et avait du mal à le cacher. L'œil étincelant de colère, il ne fit bien sûr aucun commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer, et au lieu de donner en exemple le comportement de Harry et expliquer à ses élèves sa stratégie afin d'améliorer leur technique, il préféra changer encore une fois d'activité. S'ils avaient été à Poudlard, il se serait arrangé pour lui enlever des points, pensa Harry amèrement.

-Nous allons passer à une nouvelle étape. Il y a un sort que vous serez amenés à utiliser, et que vous n'avez guère travaillé jusqu'à présent. C'est l'_Imperium_, ou sort de Contrôle Total.

Evidemment, pensa Harry, cela devait forcément arriver : Snape choisissait un sort que sa baguette ne lui permettait pas de jeter. De toute façon, même avec une baguette normale, il s'y serait refusé, quelles que puissent être les conséquences de ce refus. Cependant, le garçon ne dit rien et préféra attendre de voir comment l'instructeur allait organiser l'exercice. Armé de son expérience de « professeur » de l'AD, il se sentait suffisamment qualifié pour juger des compétences de l'homme.

-C'est un sort que vous connaissez, vous devriez le mettre facilement en pratique. Voici comment vous allez procéder : Prenons Malefoy et Nott. Drago, tu vas essayer de désarmer ton camarade, puis tu auras pour tâche de lui imposer ta volonté en lui faisant exécuter n'importe quelle action qui prouve qu'il est bien en ton pouvoir. Si c'est Théodore qui te désarme, c'est lui qui te jettera l_'Imperium_. Même chose pour Flint et Mc Nair!

-Et nous, monsieur, on fait quoi ? Demanda Millicent avec candeur.

-Vous attendez, comme Potter. Répondit Snape, l'air agacé. Profitez en pour observer, vous ferez vos commentaires ensuite.

Harry s'assit en tailleur par terre, et Millicent ne tarda pas à l'imiter, s'installant tout près de lui.

-Je parie que c'est Drago qui va gagner ! Dit elle à mi-voix. Il est plus fort que Théo. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Harry la regarda, surpris qu'elle daignât lui adresser la parole. Elle lui souriait. Il songea qu'elle n'était pas antipathique, malgré son physique ingrat.

-On verra bien…Pour l'instant, c'est Malefoy qui mène en effet. Murmura-t'il, tout en jetant à la dérobée un nouveau coup d'œil à Lucius. Ce dernier se limait les ongles, totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait. Les talents de son fils ne paraissaient guère l'impressionner.

-Oh, ça y est ! Drago a désarmé Théo ! S'exclama Millicent, très excitée. Il lui jette l'_Imperium_. Oh non ! Il le fait ramper ! C'est trop drôle !

-Potter et Bulstrode ! Gardez vos remarques pour vous ! Aboya Snape.

-Par contre, Flint refuse de faire le poirier comme le lui demandait Mc Nair. On dirait qu'il y a un problème…Chuchota Harry derrière sa main, amusé.

Le fils du bourreau dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à imposer à Flint sa volonté. Quant à Malefoy et Nott, ils avaient déjà échangé les rôles. Il semblait en effet qu'en matière d'_Imperium_, ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier essai. Malheureusement, Théodore se contenta de faire exécuter à Drago trois fois le tour de la salle en courant. A sa place, Harry se serait fait un plaisir de le faire marcher sur les mains ou mordre son gros orteil jusqu'au sang !

-Pourquoi il ne te fait pas participer ? Demanda soudain Millicent à Harry.

-Oh…Cette baguette ne me permet pas de jeter les _Impardonnables_. Je suis donc hors jeu ! Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Tiens, je te prête la mienne ! Proposa la jeune fille avec un sourire engageant. Je ferai le cobaye !

Stupéfait, Harry la regarda, se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Pourtant oui, elle lui tendait sa baguette, ses petits yeux brillants dans son visage aux traits disgracieux. Cette fille était vraiment d'une naïveté ! Bizarre, pour une Serpentard ! Certes, elle n'avait pas la réputation d'être une lueur, mais quand même !

Tenté un instant d'accepter et de jouer le tout pour le tout en la prenant en otage, il renonça très vite. Qui se soucierait de cette fille ? Ils seraient tous prêts à la sacrifier pour mieux le neutraliser ensuite…Seul contre six, dont Snape et Lucius, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

-Non, je te remercie. Tu te ferais incendier autant que moi !

-Oh, dommage ! Je me serais fait un plaisir…

-Bulstrode ! Venez ici ! Cria Snape en leur jetant un regard courroucé. Drago va s'exercer sur vous !

Tiens, Snape ne demandait pas à Harry de servir de cobaye…Il se souvenait sans doute que l'_Imperium_ n'avait pas de prise sur lui. Visiblement, il faisait tout pour exclure le garçon et ne pas le mettre en situation de réussite.

Drago eut vite fait de désarmer la jeune fille, puis de la soumettre d'un « _Impero » _autoritaire.

-Milli, fais la danse du ventre ! Exigea-t'il avec un sourire cruel.

La forte fille leva ses gros bras au dessus de sa tête et se mit à tortiller du postérieur. Son t-shirt trop court montrait son nombril noyé dans la graisse. Ses confrères serpentard se mirent à ricaner. Snape souriait . Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Assister à l'humiliation de cette pauvre fille ne l'amusait nullement.

-Allez, Milli, va embrasser ton chéri sur la bouche ! Ordonna Drago, un rictus machiavélique sur son visage pâle.

Persuadé que le « chéri » en question se trouvait parmi les ex-camarades de maison de la jeune fille, Harry soupira devant tant de stupidité, absolument pas sur ses gardes. Il vit trop tard Drago faire un clin d'œil à Nott. Impuissant, il sentit sa baguette lui glisser des mains, puis ses muscles lâchèrent brutalement quand un sort de _musclomolusk_ lancé par un autre serpentard l'eut atteint avant qu'il ait pu se projeter sur le côté pour l'éviter. Heureusement, il se trouvait encore assis par terre. Il ne tomba pas de haut, et se trouva allongé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Millicent avançait comme un robot dans sa direction. Harry réalisa que c'était à lui qu'elle en avait quand elle fut à ses côtés et qu'elle s'agenouilla, se penchant vers lui, le regard fixe. Horrifié, le garçon la vit approcher sa bouche de la sienne . Il se traita lui même de tous les noms pour son imprévoyance. Il aurait dû sentir venir le guet-apens ! Si la perspective de faire du bouche à bouche avec Bulstrode n'avait rien de réjouissant, il s'en voulait surtout d'offrir à ses ennemis ce spectacle particulièrement dégradant ! Heureusement que Colin Crivey ne se trouvait pas dans les parages…

-Ca suffit ! Dit une voix autoritaire.

Harry sentit la vie revenir brutalement dans son corps. Quelqu'un l'avait délivré. Il se redressa, s'écartant précipitamment pour échapper à la jeune fille qui tentait toujours de l'embrasser. Presque aussitôt, les yeux de Millicent retrouvèrent le peu d'intelligence qu'ils contenaient habituellement et elle se releva, rougissante et honteuse.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait debout près d'eux. Il paraissait excédé et défiait Snape du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cours ridicule ! Cracha-t'il avec dédain. C'est inadmissible !Tu n'as rien d'autre à apprendre à tes élèves ?

-Eh bien, vas-y, je te cède volontiers la place ! Répondit Snape, l'air pincé.

-Certainement pas ! C'est toi, l'_instructeur_, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Dit Malefoy en appuyant ironiquement sur les mots. Mais il semblerait que tes efforts soient tous orientés dans le même sens : comment rendre ces jeunes encore plus stupides et brutaux qu'ils ne le sont déjà !

-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de cette manière ! Tu ne supportes tout simplement pas qu'on touche à ton petit protégé !

Lucius se détourna sans daigner répliquer.

-Viens, Harry ! Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! _Accio_ !

La baguette de Harry vola des mains de Nott jusqu'à celles de Lucius, et l'homme la tendit au garçon tout en l'entraînant vers la porte, la tête haute.

* * *

-Crois tu que Tu-sais-qui…euh, Voldemort le sent, quand on détruit un Horcruxe ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Ron. Il faudrait poser la question à un spécialiste en magie noire. Et nous n'avons aucun livre ici pour nous renseigner…

-J'espère que non, en tout cas…Murmura le garçon en cherchant à embrasser les lèvres de la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux.

Elle lui rendit son baiser et ils furent un long moment silencieux, goûtant la douceur de cet échange.

-Autre chose qui m'ennuie…Reprit Hermione, le front appuyé contre celui de Ron et caressant ses cheveux roux. En admettant que nous réussissions à détruire deux Horcruxes, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le faire savoir à Harry.

-En effet…Et pourtant, c'est vital pour lui !

-Et si on envoyait à nouveau Hedwige ? On pourrait la suivre à la trace pour le retrouver ?

-Tu sais bien que cela a été tenté dès sa disparition, et que ça n'a rien donné ! La chouette a erré trois jours sans succès avant de revenir bredouille, épuisée !

-Il faudrait réessayer, Ron. Il n'est peut-être plus au même endroit ! Ou peut-être … en utilisant un autre hibou ?

-Quel hibou mieux que Hedwige saurait trouver Harry ?

-Pourquoi pas un hibou des Malefoy ? Ils doivent connaître le chemin vers leur maître, non ?

-Oui, mais tu tiens à ce que ce soit Malefoy qui lise le message ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Le but est de localiser les Mangemorts, dans un premier temps.

-Allons, Hermione, les aurors ont sûrement déjà pensé à ça pour filer les Mangemorts…Malheureusement, ces bêtes là n'obéissent qu'à leurs maîtres !

-Oh, que ça m'énerve, de ne rien pouvoir faire ! S'écria la jeune fille en se levant .

Ron la suivit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas sûrement trouver encore une idée géniale…Viens, allons dans le jardin, il y a un soleil magnifique. Et demain, au Chemin de Traverse, nous en saurons plus par Fred et George. Avec le QG dans leur boutique, ils seront les mieux informés !

-Les enfants ! Appela la voix nerveuse de Molly, montant du rez-de-chaussée.

-Attends, c'est à nous qu'elle s'adresse, là ? S'offusqua Ron.

-Ron, Hermione ! Descendez immédiatement ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave !

* * *

Lucius était si furieux qu'il courait au lieu de marcher. Essoufflé et silencieux, Harry le suivait tant bien que mal.

L'arrogance et l'incompétence dont Severus faisait preuve avaient atteint un tel niveau que Lucius se promit d'en toucher un mot au Maître. On ne pouvait plus laisser entre les mains de ce déséquilibré la formation des jeunes, et encore moins celle du jeune Potter.

La haine de l'ancien espion pour Harry était démesurée, monstrueuse, pathologique. Il finirait par le tuer si on n'y prenait pas garde.

Quand Lucius avait vu la grosse Bulstrode se tortiller, il avait ricané méchamment comme tous les autres. _Presque_ tous, car il avait eu le temps de remarquer que Harry, lui, ne souriait pas. Evidemment, son âme noble de Gryffondor devait trouver ce jeu indigne. Surtout qu'il venait de sympathiser avec la jeune fille, comme l'avait bien sûr observé Lucius sans le moindre sentiment de jalousie. Qui serait jaloux de ce laideron ?

Mais lorsque l'homme avait compris que Bulstrode, manipulée par cette fripouille de Drago, allait embrasser son protégé, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Non, il n'allait pas tolérer pareille monstruosité. Que la jeune fille soit amoureuse de lui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il aurait plutôt trouvé bizarre qu'elle ne le fût pas, tant le charme du garçon lui semblait irrésistible. Mais il était hors de question de laisser cette fille le toucher, pire, l'embrasser !

Il n'avait vu qu'une issue : mettre fin immédiatement à ce qui risquait de tourner au désastre. Surtout que Drago ne se serait certainement pas contenté d'un baiser…

Accessoirement, Snape allait certainement lui en vouloir pour l'avoir ainsi critiqué ouvertement devant ses « élèves ». Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, ce cuistre, incapable de reconnaître et de mettre en valeur la supériorité évidente du jeune Potter ! Il était juste bon à courtiser Narcissa (qu'ils couchent ensemble si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir et éloigner sa femme de ses appartements !), et à faire mijoter d'infâmes mixtures dans ses chaudrons…

Ce qui chagrinait maintenant Lucius, c'était qu'il allait devoir se passer de Harry. Le garçon ne partagerait pas la soirée avec lui, à moins que Lucius lui-même vienne s'installer dans sa cellule avec un jeu de cartes et un coup à boire…Cela risquerait de faire un peu trop jaser.

Mais après tout, il n'était que seize heures ! Il pouvait bien l'emmener dans son appartement, aussi longtemps que Narcissa ne montrerait pas le bout de son nez, ils y seraient tranquilles.

Le Maître avait chargé Lucius de renseigner le jeune homme au sujet de l'ultimatum au Ministre et de l'expédition programmée pour lui faire suite. Autant profiter de ce prétexte pour prolonger l'après midi ensemble. Et Lucius aurait peut-être le loisir d'expérimenter à nouveau ses talents d'hypnotiseur ?

-J'ai à te parler de la part de notre Lord, Harry. Tu vas venir avec moi, nous serons tranquilles pour discuter.

-Oh…C'est que…J'ai du courrier à faire…

Lucius s'arrêta brutalement.

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Ce que j'ai à te dire ne peut attendre ! S'écria-t'il en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

Ils arrivaient déjà en vue de l'appartement. Lucius marmonna le mot de passe et entra à la suite de Harry.

-Prends un fauteuil, mets toi à l'aise. Que désires-tu boire ?

-Du thé, s'il vous plaît.

Aussitôt, Lucius fit à Ken un signe de tête et l'esclave s'empressa de les servir tandis que son Maître s'affalait sur le canapé en passant la main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Sa longue chevelure, sa fierté d'antan, n'avait hélas pas survécu au séjour à Azkaban.

-Non mais vraiment, je te jure…Maugréa-t'il, repensant à la fois à la réponse de Harry et au comportement de Snape.

-Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

Lucius se ressaisit. Le gamin jouait les pressés ? Il patienterait. Sa lettre à sa petite amie pouvait bien attendre quelques heures !

-Oui…Mais laisse moi boire une goutte avant. Soupira Lucius en humant avec délice l'alcool que Ken lui avait servi.

Il observa Harry qui soufflait sur son thé. En voyant la douceur de ses traits et ses yeux pensifs, on ne pouvait imaginer à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être redoutable dans les combats. Et comment était-il en amour ? Malheureusement, Lucius ne pouvait pas en dire grand chose, puisqu'il ne l'avait vu à l'œuvre que dans un rôle passif, mais il l'imaginait volontiers aussi doué dans ce domaine que pour le Quidditch.

A cet instant, sa Marque se mit à picoter, le tirant brutalement de ses agréables et stimulantes rêveries. Aussitôt refroidi, il en ressentit une vive contrariété. Quand le laisserait-on enfin tranquille avec Harry ?

-Le Maître m'appelle. Dit-il en se levant, posant son verre sur la table basse. J'espère que je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Tu vas m'attendre ici.

-Mais…votre femme…et…

-Narcissa ne sera pas là de sitôt. Et ton courrier n'est pas si urgent, que je sache. Profite de la bibliothèque, je ne devrais pas être long !

……………………………………..

IL AVAIT UNE BAGUETTE ! Bridée, certes, mais capable cependant de lancer de nombreux sorts utiles ! Comment le Mangemort avait-il pu oublier de la lui reprendre ? Il devait être vraiment épuisé par sa nuit blanche, grand bien lui fasse, ou excessivement troublé par la désastreuse séance d'entraînement !

Harry s'était bien gardé de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Il avait tout de suite rangé la baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et n'avait plus pipé mot, tentant de se faire oublier, sentant que Lucius était préoccupé par tout autre chose. Et quand il s'était levé pour sortir, le laissant seul, Harry n'avait pas cru à sa chance. Pour une fois, il félicitait Voldemort pour son sens de l'à propos…

Que faire maintenant ? D'abord, tenter de récupérer sa cape et sa baguette à lui.

Harry se planta devant la porte de la chambre de Lucius, priant pour que son épouse ne débarque pas à cet instant.

-_Alohomora_ !

La porte resta fermée. Argh ! C'était trop bête ! Et il ne pouvait espérer aucune aide de Ken, qui était magiquement enchaîné à son maître et ne pouvait en aucun cas le trahir.

Soudain, Harry se souvint que Malefoy avait prononcé un mot de passe pour entrer dans l'appartement. Le même s'avèrerait peut-être fonctionnel pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu marmonner… « Fidélité »…Il avait fini par ce mot là, Harry en était sûr. Mais avant ? Zut de zut, que n'avait-il été plus attentif !

-Paix et fidélité !

Non, « paix » ne convenait pas, et pour cause. Alors … « Guerre » ? Non. « Combat » ? « Engagement » ? Engagement et fidélité, c'était trop long. Il avait prononcé un mot uni-syllabique. « Vérité » n'allait pas non plus…Oh, bon sang !!

Bon sang ? Pourquoi pas _sang_ ? Les Mangemorts aimaient verser le sang, c'était bien connu, quand ils ne s'en nourrissaient pas tout simplement…

-_Sang et fidélité_ !

Victoire ! Le cœur battant, Harry entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

-_Accio _ma baguette !

Le sort n'eut aucun effet. L'objet n'était donc pas caché ici, et devait se trouver trop loin pour que le champ d'action du sortilège pût l'atteindre. Dépité, Harry réessaya mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat.

-_Accio _macape d'invisibilité !

Un tiroir de la commode s'ouvrit brutalement et la cape vola dans les mains du garçon. Tremblant de nervosité, il s'en couvrit aussitôt et rouvrit la porte.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Son état d'excitation était tel que son cerveau fatigué avait du mal à trier les innombrables idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Priorité numéro un : Délivrer Ginny ! Si Voldemort avait appelé Lucius, c'est qu'il devait être en conseil avec son Mangemort, dans son appartement. Inutile dès lors d'essayer de s'attaquer aux Horcruxes. Non. Il fallait qu'il localise l'infirmerie, qu'il s'y introduise et qu'il aide Ginny à s'échapper. Et pour cela…

Ludmila ! Il fallait qu'il avertisse la devineresse. Etait-ce prudent ? Non, bien sûr ! Le plus prudent était de rester sagement assis à boire son thé et à piquer du nez dans un fauteuil. Mais si elle était vraiment de leur côté, elle serait d'une aide si précieuse ! Et quelque chose lui soufflait que cette femme était sa planche de salut.

Il traversa le salon de Lucius, espérant que Ken ne se trouvait pas juste derrière la porte dans le couloir. L'esclave risquait d'être surpris en voyant le battant s'ouvrir tout seul…Non, la chance était avec Harry, bien qu'il n'eût pas bu de _felix felicis_ ! Le couloir était désert.

Il referma la porte en silence et hésita. Le plus logique était de regagner sa cellule, et il s'empressa de descendre les couloirs dans cette direction. Puis il attendit que le factionnaire ait le dos tourné pour pénétrer dans son cachot. Là, il enleva sa cape, la réduisit et la glissa dans la poche de son jean avec sa baguette.

-Daisy ! Appela-t'il d'une voix mesurée.

POP ! Une petite elfe, vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller élimée mais propre, apparut presque aussitôt, levant vers lui de grands yeux globuleux.

-Daisy, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui monsieur. Que puis je faire pour monsieur ? Couina la petite créature dont le timbre de voix rappelait furieusement à Harry celui de Winky.

-Il faut que je voie Ludmila. Tout de suite. S'il te plaît!

Elle inclina rapidement sa grosse tête et disparut. Harry se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule. La sueur perlait sur son front et coulait le long de son dos. Il frotta ses mains moites contre son jean.

Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, Ludmila entra, seule. Ses yeux bleu foncés brillaient. Elle savait ! Il avança vivement vers elle.

-Vous m'avez appelé, Harry. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité…Et une baguette. Répondit-il d'une voix hachée.

-Formidable ! Par quoi voulez vous commencer ?

-Je suppose que Voldemort est dans son appartement ?

-Non. Il est dans le cachot de Longneck avec quelques Mangemorts.

-Oh…Alors…Peut-être que…

-Votre amie ! Ne vouliez vous pas vous en occuper en priorité ?

Harry la regarda avec reconnaissance.

-Oui. Ginny, c'est le plus important. Il faut qu'elle sorte d'ici. Pouvez vous me conduire auprès d'elle ?

-Bien sûr. Nous allons essayer le passage secret, car Snape a dû fermer son appartement et il ne s'y trouve pas actuellement. Mettez votre cape !

* * *

La séance d'entraînement ne s'était guère prolongée après le départ de son père et de Saint Potter l'intouchable. Snape avait murmuré quelques mots entre ses dents, visiblement fou de rage. Les jeunes n'avaient rien osé dire, mais s'étaient regardés, inquiets. Quant à Bulstrode, elle était venue à lui et lui avait pincé le bras en chuchotant :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me lancer sur Potter ?

-Je ne t'ai pas lancée sur Potter, je t'ai dit d'embrasser _ton chéri_. C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es précipitée sur lui !

Elle avait ri bêtement, et comme Snape l'avait foudroyée du regard, elle s'était tue brusquement.

-La séance est levée pour aujourd'hui. Vous serez prévenus si un autre entraînement est organisé demain. Mais ce ne sera probablement pas avec moi !

Ils avaient tous protesté, arguant qu'ils n'envisageaient pas d'autre professeur que lui. Snape était parti sans autre commentaire en faisant tournoyer ses robes d'un air outragé.

Les jeunes se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune. Drago appela Nott et lui fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre.

-Théo, j'aurais besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité !

-Quoi ? Mais…Elle est à mon père, tu sais, et je…

-D'accord, je sais, mais va la chercher. J'en ai besoin maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas où il la range…

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas jeter un sort d'attraction !

Nott baissa la tête. Il soupira et marmonna, les dents serrées.

-Je veux bien, mais tu pourrais m'offrir quelque chose en échange de ce service.

Drago eut un rire moqueur.

-Voyez vous ça ! Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, mon cher Théo ?

-Donne moi ta chemise verte, tu sais, celle qui est en soie !

-Quoi ? Ma super chemise Pierre Darcin ? Ca va pas la tête ?

Nott croisa les bras, l'air boudeur.

-Si tu veux la cape, c'est ça ou rien. Tu peux t'en payer dix autres pareilles !

-Mais tu imagines l'allure que tu vas avoir avec cette chemise sur le dos ?

-Ben quoi ? Pas pire que toi !

Drago retint de justesse les propos insultants qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Ce pauvre Nott, avec sa tête de déterré et son corps difforme, espérait sans doute lui ressembler en portant une de ses chemises. A qui voulait-il plaire ? A Millicent peut-être ? Pathétique !

-Allez, c'est d'accord. Tu auras ta chemise verte. Maintenant, file, je suis pressé !!

* * *

-Lisez ça !

Hermione saisit le message que lui tendait Molly. La mère de Ron semblait bouleversée.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je ne pourrai pas rentrer ce soir, je vais passer la nuit ici, tout est sens dessus dessous et le Ministre exige notre présence à tous. Un message est arrivé il y a une heure, adressé à Scrimgeour, dans lequel Tu-sais-qui le met en demeure de démissionner au plus tard le 30 juillet à seize heures, pour lui céder publiquement sa place. Il affirme que Harry Potter est à ses côtés et le soutient, entièrement dévoué à sa Cause. Si Scrimgeour refuse, Tu-sais-qui menace de révéler au grand public les malversations impliquant Longneck et différents personnages haut placés, dont le Ministre lui-même. Il présente également comme dernier recours possible l'assassinat des prisonniers et otages. Cette lettre paraîtra demain matin dans la presse sorcière._

_Mets les jeunes au courant, il faut qu'ils sachent._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,._

_Arthur_

Ron et Hermione restèrent un moment silencieux avant de réagir tous les deux en même temps.

-Ca devait arriver ! Dit Ron

-C'est ce qu'on craignait ! Gémit Hermione.

Le visage grave, Molly les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les serra avec ferveur.

-Mes enfants, il va falloir être très forts, très courageux. Aujourd'hui, la guerre a vraiment commencé.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop impatients que les choses avancent, parce que je suis incorrigible, j'aime prendre mon temps…Merci à ceux qui voudront bien cliquer sur le bouton bleu qui vous fait signe, là en bas de page (dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le rendre fluo et clignotant) !!_

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux « anonymes » (ou non-inscrits) par ordre d'arrivée de leurs reviews :_

_**Cucarracha** : Tu te contentes de ce que je veux bien révéler ? Tant mieux ! Et tant pis pour ceux qui veulent des détails croustillants, ils n'ont qu'à le faire savoir, plutôt que d'abandonner la fic, dégoûtés par tant de pruderie ! C'est à ça que servent normalement les reviews !! Je ne peux pas savoir ce que veut la majorité si elle reste silencieuse !- Oui, Ginny n'apprécie guère d'être soignée par ce cher Severus. Et oui, tu vois juste, il la garde à l'infirmerie pour faire plaisir à son cher Drago et jouer un sale tour à Potter. C'est pour ça qu'il insinue qu'elle est enceinte. Il peut ainsi prétexter qu'elle refuse de se laisser examiner pour la garder « en observation », ou plutôt « au frais », comme tu dis ! Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère!_

_**LefandeHarry :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu continueras à trouver le temps de lire cette fic, maintenant que tu écris toi aussi ! A bientôt !!_

_**Liv** : Ah, ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu avais aimé le chapitre ! Bon, j'étais sûre que tu aurais bien assez d'imagination, mais pour que tu te représentes bien les choses comme il faut et pas de travers( !), je te rappelle que Harry est sous HYPNOSE et non sous « musclomolusk » lors de ces fameuses « deux heures ». C'est à dire que ses muscles fonctionnent (presque) normalement, et le reste aussi, même s'il est quelque peu passif…Bon, j'arrête, le sujet est miné ! Quant à Ludmila et Voldemort, rien ne dit que leurs rapports soient « physiques », elle peut être embarrassée pour en parler sans que ça veuille dire forcément que…Bon, je reconnais que j'entretiens le doute en disant qu'elle a payé « le prix fort »…Là aussi, un peu de liberté pour le lecteur, que diable ! (Moi, je me refuse à imaginer-et pire, à décrire- qui que ce soit dans une étreinte amoureuse avec ce monstre, même s'il garde une (infime) part d'humanité.) Bref, nos couples plus ou moins contre-nature font couler beaucoup d'encre mais veillent à garder leurs petits secrets .-Oui, en fait, Ludmila a quelque chose d'un phénix avec ses habits rouges et sa mission vis à vis de Harry. Ca m'a été suggéré dans une review, et je trouve ça très beau et très juste .Nous saurons plus tard ce qui la lie à ce cher Charlie, si je survis jusque là ! –Allez, je vais le dire, Ginny N'EST PAS ENCEINTE, non non et non !! Mais elle est plus accessible à l'infirmerie pour ce petit dragounet chéri, et son gentil tuteur, conseillé par la sympathique Bella, lui a donné à bouffer une pilule piochée dans une boîte à flemme made in Weasley-frères qu'il leur avait autrefois confisquée (c'était le bon vieux temps) (ça, c'est en exclusivité rien que pour toi, ne le dis surtout pas !) Bon, j'espère que je ne t'embrouille pas trop, désolée !-Ouais, Scrimgeour corrompu, ça fait pas très crédible, je l'avoue. On va dire que Longneck a déboursé pour lui trouver des soutiens lors de son élection au poste de ministre… ?-Ludmila aurait **inventé** la prophétie ?…Oho !! Tu t'avances beaucoup, sur ce coup là ! Je ne dirai rien, bien sûr, mais bravo bravo tu es horriblement perspicace !! D'ailleurs, ça pourrait être ça, « le prix fort » qu'elle a eu à payer : elle a trahi le code de déontologie des prophétesses des Carpathes !!--Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui te plaira peut-être moins et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles très bientôt !!_

_**Esther Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligée d'écrire un roman, j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer, et tu as tout à fait le droit d'évoquer ce qui te semble peu crédible ou ne te plaît pas trop !! Déjà, de savoir que tu lis, c'est énorme ! A bientôt j'espère !_


	21. Chapter 21

_Alors, il paraît que c'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui… ? La fête préférée de ce cher et regretté Gilderoy Lockhart … D'accord, d'accord, il n'est pas mort, mais bon…C'est tout comme, non ? Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas en parler à la pauvre Ginny qui a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, et qui doit garder un drôle de souvenir de son premier 14 février à Poudlard…Quoique finalement, elle ait réussi à le conquérir, son cher « corbeau aux yeux verts comme un crapaud frais du matin »…_

_Décidément, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à avoir de l'avance dans les chapitres et je cours après le temps…Mais rassurez vous, c'est toujours avec autant de plaisir que je continue cette histoire, surtout que j'ai encore plein d'idées toutes plus machiavéliques les unes que les autres, héhéhé…(Aïe, vous allez m'attendre au tournant là, je le sens). _

_Bon, trêve de blabla ! Avant tout, cent mille mercis à **Nepheria, Alecto 89, lefandeharry, BP Horadus **et** Liv** pour leurs reviews. Je crois que si je n'avais pas ces témoignages de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire, j'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps. Comme à chaque fois, je réponds en bas de page à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site._

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture !!_

* * *

CHAPITRE VINGT

**EVASION **

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry suivait Ludmila qui avançait rapidement dans les sombres galeries de la Cité, tout en hésitant fréquemment devant les embranchements. Ils passèrent deux portes gardées avant de parvenir à un couloir détourné, heureusement désert. Ludmila ralentit son allure et finit par s'arrêter dans un virage, face à un des murs de pierre de la galerie.

-Voilà ! Murmura-t'elle, légèrement incertaine. Il me semble que l'accès se trouve ici. Il y a une marque au sol. Pouvez vous lancer un sort de révélation ?

Glissant la pointe de sa baguette hors de la cape, Harry s'exécuta, mais aucune porte n'apparut. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'approchait, la devineresse lui demanda de renouveler son essai à un emplacement légèrement différent.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Ludmila pesta à voix basse et s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste impatient.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé quand je l'ai vu dans le Miroir de ma Vasque. L'accès au passage secret devrait se trouver dans le coin. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il ait été supprimé au lieu d'être simplement interdit à celui qui risquait d'en user abusivement...Tant pis ! On va changer de méthode. Daisy ! Appela-t'elle.

La petite elfe se tint aussitôt devant eux.

-Daisy, je voudrais que tu me montres comment accéder au passage secret de l'infirmerie! Dit Ludmila à mi-voix.

Bouche ouverte, Daisy eut une hésitation. Son visage étrange se tordit sous l'effet du combat qui se livrait dans sa tête volumineuse, et ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois devant ses grands yeux globuleux. Ludmila et Harry étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Le passage a été condamné ! Glapit-elle avec effort. Cependant…Je peux l'ouvrir à Miss Radulescu, de l'intérieur, si Miss Radulescu le désire.

L'expression de l'elfe semblait contredire ses propos amènes. Elle se tordait les mains et se mordait les lèvres, visiblement abominablement torturée.

-Oh oui, Daisy, si tu veux bien…Il faut absolument que je voie Ginny !

La créature disparut dans un léger POP, et presque instantanément, une ligne définissant le contour d'une porte apparaissait dans le mur. Ces elfes de maison, sous leur aspect minable, avaient décidément des pouvoirs insoupçonnés ! Depuis qu'il avait eu l'occasion de mieux connaître Dobby, Harry en savait quelque chose, mais il était à chaque fois surpris devant leurs incroyables capacités, et le peu d'usage qu'ils en faisaient pour améliorer leur propre condition.

Une seconde après, la porte s'ouvrait, révélant Daisy qui se tenait debout au pied d'un étroit escalier. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai !

Suivie de près par Harry, Ludmila s'engagea dans l'escalier.

-Daisy referme la porte, maîtresse ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît. Mais pourrai-je la rouvrir en redescendant ?

-De l'intérieur, la porte s'ouvre par un simple sort de déverrouillage. Hoqueta la petite créature.

-Dans ce cas, je te remercie, Daisy. Je saurai me débrouiller.

L'elfe, qui paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, agitée de soubresauts nerveux, réussit à faire un signe de tête et claqua des doigts, disparaissant aussitôt tandis que la porte du passage se fermait, laissant Ludmila et Harry dans un noir complet.

-_Lumos_ ! murmura la devineresse.

Mais sa baguette ne diffusait qu'une faible lueur intermittente. Harry se dégagea de sa cape et alluma sa propre baguette. Les marches luisantes d'humidité apparaissaient beaucoup plus nettement, et ils entamèrent l'ascension en silence.

Harry devait se baisser pour ne pas heurter de la tête le plafond bas du passage. Les marches étaient glissantes et il manqua tomber à plusieurs reprises, contrairement à Ludmila dont les pieds paraissaient très sûrs dans ses chaussures fines.

Une bonne quarantaine de marches plus haut, ils parvinrent devant une nouvelle porte. Ludmila se tourna vers Harry et chuchota à son oreille.

-Il vaudrait mieux remettre votre cape.

- Des fois que Ginny ne serait pas seule…Ajouta Harry sur le même ton en se couvrant, le cœur battant la chamade.

La devineresse poussa lentement la porte. Harry se glissa derrière elle. Ils étaient dans l'infirmerie.

C'était une pièce austère et mal éclairée dans laquelle se trouvaient deux lits en fer, une table, une chaise et une armoire. Un paravent dans un coin devait dissimuler les sanitaires.

Debout au milieu de la pièce dans une chemise de nuit blanche à bretelles, ses longs cheveux roux épars sur ses épaules, Ginny étonnée regardait Ludmila approcher. Son beau visage mince était marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse. Elle était pieds nus.

Eperdu de bonheur, Harry arracha la cape et se précipita vers la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise ravie.

-Je vous laisse, ne traînez pas, je vous attends sur la première marche ! Dit hâtivement Ludmila en souriant tandis que Harry serrait la jeune fille dans ses bras, joignant ses lèvres aux siennes avec une incroyable ferveur.

-Oh Harry! murmura Ginny en reprenant sa respiration. Tu es enfin venu !

-Vite, nous n'avons pas le temps. Coupa-t'il en la prenant par les épaules et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'ai une baguette. Il faut partir. As-tu d'autres vêtements ?

-Non. Tout est resté dans le cachot.

-Des chaussures ?

-Non plus.

-Tant pis, on se contentera de ce que tu portes sur toi. Viens !

Il lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers le passage secret.

A cet instant, la porte qui donnait sur l'appartement de Snape s'ouvrit toute seule en silence, et une seconde plus tard, Harry s'effondrait sur le sol, stupéfixé.

* * *

Maugrey Fol-oeil avait posé le médaillon de Serpentard sur un large bloc de granit gris, au milieu de son « atelier ». Adepte inconditionnel du principe selon lequel on n'est jamais trop prudent, il avait fait le vide tout autour, évacuant scrupuleusement tous les objets qui encombraient habituellement le vieux hangar.

Il installa ensuite à une distance raisonnable son paravent anti-projection et repousse-maléfice. Il avait lui-même mis au point cette protection qui s'était avérée bien utile à de nombreuses reprises. Un unique trou était aménagé pour laisser passer la baguette, et une vitre haute sécurité installée à hauteur des yeux permettait de viser.

Aucune combinaison anti-sort ou gilet pare-maléfice n'était aussi efficace que ce paravent. De plus, avec sa jambe de bois et sa corpulence, il ne pouvait guère enfiler ces tenues aérodynamiques qu'affectionnaient certains aurors, leur donnant l'allure ridicule d'extra-terrestres à peine descendus d'un vaisseau spatial.

Maugrey préférait agir seul. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Nul mieux que lui ne saurait détruire cet objet dangereux, dont le caractère malfaisant ne faisait plus de doute après qu'il l'eût testé de toutes les manières possibles.

Tous ses détecteurs de Magie Noire étaient entrés en transe quand Maugrey avait approché d'eux le bijou suspect. Il avait donc définitivement renoncé à sa première idée, qui avait été de l'ouvrir pour mieux découvrir ce qu'il dissimulait si jalousement avant de le détruire.

A l'intérieur était caché un morceau d'âme du plus sombre Mage de tous les temps.

Cet objet élégant, apparemment inoffensif, était en réalité une redoutable arme de destruction massive. Pas de quartier. Il fallait l'anéantir .

Il se cacha derrière le paravent et prit son temps pour viser.

-_Anihilo_ ! Lança-t'il enfin.

Un éclair fusa de sa baguette et vint heurter de plein fouet le médaillon, qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Une violente explosion déchira l'atmosphère, accompagnée d'une intense lumière verte. Puis, s'élevant un instant au dessus de la pierre, le médaillon disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Maugrey soupira, puis sortit de derrière son paravent en s'essuyant le front. Il avança et regarda la roche dans laquelle une nouvelle excavation était apparue, provoquée par la violence de la déflagration. Des éclats de granit jonchaient le sol. Il n'y avait plus trace du médaillon en or de Serpentard.

-Eh ben mon vieux, je crois que personne ne regrettera cette maudite relique ! Grogna Maugrey en soufflant. Pour la colonne de Gryffondor, ça risque d'être une autre paire de manches !

* * *

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Maître !

-Je le savais, Julius. Lorsque tu m'as trahi, il y a bien longtemps, je t'en ai mortellement voulu, mais à présent, tu vas pouvoir te racheter en soutenant notre Cause.

Le cachot de Longneck était luxueusement meublé. Plusieurs chandeliers complétaient l'éclairage des torches murales, et de la vaisselle en or traînait sur la table couverte d'une nappe richement brodée. Enorme, le visage dégoulinant de sueur, l'homme se tenait respectueusement debout devant Voldemort qui était assis dans un beau fauteuil de velours, les doigts croisés.

Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape observaient la scène, debout eux aussi de part et d'autre du Maître.

Passablement ennuyé, Lucius avait du mal à masquer le dégoût que lui inspirait l'homme obèse. Malgré lui, ses pensées dérivaient, et il n'était qu'à demi attentif à ce qui se disait.

Harry l'attendait dans son salon. Le temps passait inexorablement, et le garçon ne resterait pas éternellement à lire dans un fauteuil. Tôt ou tard, il serait tenté de regagner sa cellule pour continuer son courrier, ou pire, d'aller rejoindre cette femme désœuvrée pour feindre de disputer une partie d'échecs…Pourquoi Lucius n'avait-il pas bloqué la porte magiquement ? Le dispositif habituel du mot de passe rendait l'appartement inaccessible de l'extérieur, mais n'empêchait nullement d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur !

-Ahaha ! Quand nous aurons fait connaître de quelle manière ils se sont fait acheter …Tous aussi corrompus les uns que les autres !

-Il faudra me réhabiliter, Maître, car mon nom en sortira également sali !

Ecœuré, Lucius ne put retenir une grimace. Ah, que n'était-il vautré dans son canapé devant un bon verre de whisky, en compagnie d'un Harry fatigué, se frottant les yeux et baillant, juste dans l'état propice à une petite séance d'hypnose ! Il l'amènerait ensuite facilement dans sa chambre, et après quelques agréables divertissements, il serait aisé de le dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité si Narcissa venait à regagner ses quartiers…Certes, Lucius aurait préféré un Harry consentant et actif, mais à défaut, il se contenterait encore une fois de tirer lui même les ficelles du joli pantin…D'ailleurs, un jour ou l'autre, il n'aurait plus à recourir à la magie, ni à l'hypnose. Cela, il en était parfaitement sûr.

Mais en attendant, le temps durant lequel il aurait pu profiter de la présence de l'adolescent filait comme de l'eau entre les doigts d'un homme assoiffé devant une source qui se tarit.

-Quand j'aurai le poste de Ministre, je te nommerai à la tête du département de l'Industrie Magique, Julius. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras dignement récompensé.

Un sourire hideux élargit encore -si c'était possible- la face luisante de Longneck. Lucius laissa échapper un soupir. Heureusement que Harry n'entendait pas cette petite conversation…Il en aurait été scandalisé et se serait jeté sur le premier venu pour lui arracher sa baguette et tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Soudain, il tressaillit. Une pensée horriblement inquiétante venait de lui venir à l'esprit. La baguette ! Il avait oublié de reprendre à Harry sa baguette !

Bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu être distrait à ce point ? C'était une négligence impardonnable, qui pouvait lui valoir la pire des punitions !

Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Il fallait qu'il quitte ce cachot, qu'il aille immédiatement s'assurer que Harry n'était pas en train de commettre l'irréparable… Mais comment le faire sans alerter le Maître, ou Snape, ce qui ne valait guère mieux ?

C'était impossible. S'il demandait à s'absenter, le Maître serait surpris et chercherait à lire dans son esprit. Il fallait donc attendre ici que l'entretien s'achève, en espérant que le gamin se tiendrait à carreau.

L'impatience de Lucius se transforma dès lors en véritable supplice.

* * *

-Nous pouvons saisir la Gazette, Rufus !

-Peut-être, mais le Chicaneur sortira de toute façon. Non, mes amis, il n'y a rien à faire ! Se lamentait Scrimgeour, marchant nerveusement de long en large dans son bureau.

Le ministre s'était entouré d'une quinzaine de ses proches, représentant les différents départements du Ministère, et tenait un véritable conseil de guerre depuis plusieurs heures. Ils avaient tous l'air épuisés et au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait, l'anxiété générale se transformait en un sentiment proche de la panique.

-Mais puisque vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ! Insista Green, un des plus proches conseillers du ministre. Vous n'avez pas à capituler ! Que ceux qui sont effectivement corrompus payent maintenant la facture !

Scrimgeour eut un grand geste impatient de la main.

-Et les otages ! Et les prisonniers, qu'en fais-tu, mon vieux ? Il est hors de question de les sacrifier ! Sa voix se fit soudain menaçante. Ah, ce Harry Potter, j'aurais dû être beaucoup plus méfiant vis à vis de lui! Quand je pense aux offres généreuses que je lui ai faites, et qu'il a repoussées avec mépris !

-Je vous avais pourtant mis en garde ! Fit remarquer sèchement Dolores Ombrage en essuyant sa large face de crapaud avec un mouchoir en dentelles. Ce n'est qu'un gamin gâté et arrogant, aux pensées malsaines. Il a retourné sa veste dès que son vieux mentor n'a plus été là pour le cadrer.

Toute de rose vêtue, elle était assise avec raideur dans un petit fauteuil satiné qui semblait avoir été prévu tout spécialement pour elle.

-Voyons, cessez de dire n'importe quoi ! Protesta Arthur Weasley qui n'avait pas dit grand chose jusque là. Il est peut-être actuellement aux côtés de Vous-savez-qui, mais sous la contrainte, et il n'est certainement pas sincèrement gagné à sa cause !

-Ca, c'est vous qui le dites, Weasley ! Votre fils Percy, qui le connaît bien, est tout à fait d'accord avec moi pour penser que Potter n'est qu'un opportuniste qui se met du côté du manche. N'est-ce pas, Percy ?

Le jeune homme roux, qui se tenait debout non loin du ministre, hocha vivement la tête sans regarder son père.

-Faut-il accepter officiellement la capitulation, endormir la méfiance du Mage Noir, puis organiser une attaque surprise, ou plutôt une défense exceptionnelle au ministère le jour J ? Suggéra Shakklebot, qui représentait le corps des aurors.

-Il faut y réfléchir, Kingsley. Mais j'avoue que je redoute un massacre. Ce serait de ma responsabilité ! Nous ne pouvons risquer autant de vies humaines. Dit le ministre en secouant sa belle crinière.

-Vous allez donc accepter les conditions de Vous-savez-qui ?

Le Ministre s'arrêta et croisa les bras.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

* * *

L'air triomphant, Drago émergea de sous sa cape. Rejetant en arrière ses mèches blondes, il fit quelques pas en direction de Ginny, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, les bras ouverts comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'accueille en sauveur.

Il n'avait pas fait quatre pas quand il trébucha et s'effondra à son tour.

A l'instant où Harry était tombé, dissimulé par un des lits, Ginny, ne sachant à qui ils avaient à faire, s'était baissée et avait vivement saisi la baguette du jeune homme qu'elle avait cachée derrière son dos. Voyant Drago s'extirper d'une cape d'invisibilité et avancer vers elle avec son odieux sourire plaqué sur le visage, elle avait lancé sans hésiter au jeune homme un sort d'entrave, qu'elle fit suivre aussitôt d'un _Incarcerem_. Très fière d'avoir si brillamment sauvé la situation, elle délivra ensuite Harry qui se releva, légèrement sonné.

-On l'a échappé belle ! S'écria la jeune fille en remettant du bout du doigt les lunettes de Harry en place.

-Ginny, tu es vraiment un as ! Et moi le plus nul des nuls.

Riant de soulagement, Harry la serra dans ses bras, puis se dirigea vers Drago. Il gisait au sol ligoté, le regard étincelant de fureur. Harry se baissa, lui arracha sa baguette et ramassa la cape d'invisibilité de Nott qui traînait un peu plus loin.

-Et dire que le Maître te fait confiance, Potter ! Cracha Drago haineusement.

-_Silencio_ ! Lança Harry.

Il prit la main de Ginny et se précipita vers la porte secrète. Ludmila les attendait et les précéda dans l'escalier qu'ils dévalèrent vivement.

-Voulez vous utiliser cette cape ? Demanda Harry à Ludmila quand ils furent arrivés en bas.

La jeune femme hésita un instant.

-Non. Il faut que je puisse faire ouvrir les sas de sécurité. Prenez chacun une cape, vous serez mieux cachés ! Et suivez moi de près !

-C'est que…Dit Ginny d'une voix faible. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à marcher vite. Je n'ai pas avalé grand chose depuis…

-Oh mais bien sûr, ma chérie ! Je suis certaine que Harry se fera un plaisir de vous soutenir !

Harry sourit. Sans répondre, il commença par réduire d'un sort la cape de Nott pour la glisser dans une poche (apparemment, il s'en sortait très bien avec la baguette de Drago), puis il fit passer sa propre cape sur leurs deux têtes et il saisit fermement la jeune fille par la taille en lui jetant un regard possessif. Elle lui sourit à son tour, rassurée. Elle tenait toujours dans une main la baguette bridée.

-Comment peut-on sortir de cette Cité ? Interrogea Harry.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Reconnut Ludmila qui voyait la baguette de Harry irradier de la lumière sous la cape . Quand le Maître m'a fait venir, il y a quelques jours, je suis entrée par une porte de pierre qui est gardée par plusieurs hommes, mais je pense que seul le Maître peut en commander l'ouverture. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus en usant de mes talents de devineresse, mais le résultat n'a guère été concluant. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est impossible d'utiliser cet accès là.

-Appelons Daisy !

-Non ! Elle ne pourra pas nous faire sortir. N'oubliez pas qu'elle ne peut trahir son véritable Maître.

-Alors, essayons de trouver une cheminée ! Proposa Harry.

-Il y a bien les cheminées d'aération, mais elles sont étroites et horriblement hautes…Dit pensivement Ludmila.

-Et la cheminée d'accès des hiboux ? Relança Harry . Je sais qu'il en existe au moins une. Je suppose que pour la trouver, il faut monter aussi haut que possible.

-C'est une idée intéressante ! Espérons qu'elle soit assez large… Bon, en bref, on cherche d'où viennent les plus gros courants d'air ! Lança Ludmila en ouvrant la porte du passage qui donnait sur le couloir.

Elle sortit, suivie de Harry et Ginny invisibles et grisés de se sentir soudain si proches l'un de l'autre, et si proches de la liberté.

……………………………………

Ludmila se fit ouvrir sans difficulté trois barrières. A chaque fois, elle faisait des sourires charmeurs aux gardiens qui avaient visiblement l'habitude de la voir circuler librement dans la Cité.

Elle marchait vite, et Ginny haletait, épuisée par le régime de privation auquel elle avait été soumise depuis plusieurs jours. Harry la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ravi et troublé de sentir son corps souple et chaud tout contre le sien.

Lorsque Ludmila se trouva à l'embranchement entre le quartier des favoris et celui des invités, elle hésita. Il fallait prendre le couloir qui montait le plus raide, et il semblait que ce fût le second.

Soudain, un bruit de pas irréguliers se fit entendre, se rapprochant rapidement, et un instant plus tard, un homme trapu et voûté aux cheveux gris en désordre fit son apparition. Sous la cape, Harry tressaillit en reconnaissant avec horreur Fenrir Greyback. Le loup garou semblait agité, son souffle était encore plus précipité que d'habitude, ses yeux luisaient et ses mains paraissaient crispées, étrangement recroquevillées sur elle mêmes. Etait-on en période de pleine lune, et l'homme loup était-il sur le point de se transformer ? En tout cas, on ne pouvait plus mal tomber.

En voyant la jeune femme, ses yeux s'allumèrent et il s'approcha d'elle, haletant.

-Vous semblez perdue, ma chère ? Grogna-t'il de sa voix rocailleuse en se léchant les lèvres, gardant ensuite la bouche ouverte, la langue légèrement pendante.

Baguette levée, Harry serra Ginny plus fort contre lui.

-Oh…Non…Je me demandais simplement…J'attends un courrier de ma lointaine famille et…Savez-vous par où arrivent les hiboux ?

-Vous vous sentez seule ? Demanda Greyback en avançant encore vers la jeune femme, son œil jaune luisant dangereusement, ses mains crochues tendues en avant.

-Non…C'est-à dire que ma famille me manque un peu, forcément…

-C'est bien compréhensible…Susurra le loup-garou. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le message vous sera apporté dès qu'il arrivera. Le factionnaire là-haut intercepte les hiboux dès qu'ils pointent le bout de leur bec.

En faisant un geste vague en direction de son quartier, il s'était encore approché de la jeune femme et elle recula pour éviter de respirer son haleine fétide. Soudain, l'homme-loup tourna la tête dans la direction des deux adolescents invisibles et il fronça le nez.

-Mmmm…Il y a une odeur par ici…De la chair fraîche…(NDA : _désolée, on se croirait vraiment dans « Le petit Poucet »…_ !)

Soudain paniqué, Harry tenta de s'éloigner, entraînant silencieusement Ginny. Mais Greyback les suivait en reniflant, le bras tendu, marmonnant des paroles confuses qui ressemblaient à des grognements.

-Je connais cette odeur…Cette chair si jeune…J'y ai déjà goûté il y a peu…

-Le Maître vous a convoqué pour un entretien ? Intervint fermement Ludmila dont le visage avait perdu toute couleur.

Le loup-garou s'arrêta, légèrement hagard, et tourna la tête vers elle pour la regarder à nouveau, comme s'il retrouvait soudain ses esprits.

-Non, mais je suis à sa recherche. J'ai des informations importantes à lui communiquer.

-Il est dans le cachot de Longneck. Descendez vite, vous risquez de le manquer !

Harry et Ginny en avaient profité pour remonter vivement le couloir, mettant le maximum de distance entre eux et l'homme-loup, et ils attendaient plus haut, le cœur battant, leurs mains moites étroitement entremêlées.

Ludmila réussit enfin à se débarrasser de l'horrible personnage et reprit sa marche. Quand elle passa à côté d'eux, Harry eut un petit claquement de langue pour signaler leur présence. Elle sourit sans s'arrêter, passant une main sur son front moite de sueur.

Le couloir continuait à monter. Sur les côtés, des passages conduisaient aux chambres des invités. On entendait par moments de drôles de bruits. Grognements, gémissements, éclats de rire sinistres, échos de conversations bruyantes. Qui donc séjournait dans ces quartiers ? Mangemorts étrangers, géants (ils devaient avoir du mal à tenir debout dans ces galeries, pourtant), loups-garou sur le point de se transformer, autres créatures peu recommandables… ? Harry préférait ne pas trop étudier la question.

Signe qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, ils sentaient de plus en plus nettement un courant d'air frais qui faisait voler la cape, les obligeant à la maintenir en place avec fermeté.

Ludmila marchait toujours aussi vite, et ils débouchèrent enfin sur un replat qui s'ouvrait sur une grande caverne, dans laquelle convergeaient plusieurs galeries. Ils devaient se trouver à proximité de la grande Salle, mais Harry ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

Ils virent un homme assis devant une table, une écharpe autour du cou, qui semblait rêvasser et regarda avec surprise Ludmila avancer vers lui. Le courant d'air était assez violent à présent, et le gardien parut captivé par la jupe de la jeune femme qui, en se soulevant, révélait en partie ses jolies jambes .

-C'est bien vous qui êtes chargé de réceptionner les hiboux ? Demanda Ludmila d'un ton affable.

-Oui, comme vous voyez…L'homme semblait flatté que cette belle femme, favorite du Maître, s'intéressât à lui. Il doit y avoir de la tempête, ça souffle là haut, je vais attraper une angine. Quelle poisse !

-Oh…Ce sont les risques du métier…Les oiseaux descendent donc par ici… ?

-Ouais, cette cheminée, là au-dessus ! Fit l'homme en levant le bras d'un air las. Les hiboux la connaissent, c'est plein de crottes, il ne faut pas se mettre en dessous. Et c'est ouvert par tous les temps, alors vous pensez…

Ludmila s'en approcha et leva le nez, puis elle se tourna et fit un léger clin d'œil en direction de Harry. Ce dernier comprit et pointa sa baguette.

-_Stupefix_ !

Le gardien se figea, pétrifié sur sa chaise. Harry et Ginny rejoignirent précipitamment Ludmila qui examinait la cheminée.

Elle était assez large, circulaire, et une personne mince pouvait sans doute se hisser à l'intérieur. Cependant, les parois de pierre paraissaient glissantes, pleines de fientes d'oiseau et luisantes d'humidité. De plus, elle était complètement verticale, et il semblait que l'issue fût plus ou moins recouverte de plantes car on n'apercevait qu'un tout petit bout de ciel gris, environ quatre mètres au dessus .

Apercevoir la lumière du jour était cependant un formidable appel vers la liberté.

-Ginny, tu vas monter par là ! Dit Harry.

-Tu passeras après moi, alors ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

-Il faut que je te fasse monter d'un sort. J'espère que ça va marcher.

-Et ensuite, ce sera ton tour, puis celui de Ludmila, n'est-ce pas ? Avec cette baguette, je dois pouvoir vous faire monter tous les deux ? Un sort d'attraction…Ou alors, je peux nouer les deux capes pour faire une sorte de corde ?

Harry hésita.

-Non, Ginny. Je ne pourrai pas te suivre. Je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai à faire ici.

Le visage de la jeune fille se tordit sous l'effet de la déception et de l'inquiétude.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est maintenant ou jamais ! La liberté sans toi, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Il lui prit les mains.

-Ecoute, Ginny. Ce qui est important, c'est que toi, tu sortes d'ici. Tu sais que moi, j'ai encore une…une mission …à accomplir ici, avant de pouvoir m'échapper.

Et il l'embrassa avec passion, l'empêchant de protester.

-Et vous Ludmila ? Demanda-t'elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir quand il l'eut lâchée.

-Non, Ginny. Je dois rester. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas achevé ma mission. Dit la jeune femme avec tristesse, son beau regard si sombre que ses yeux paraissaient noirs.

-Il faut t'enfuir au plus vite, le plus loin possible, et retrouver ta famille. Dit Harry d'une voix précipitée. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que ça… Prends soin de toi.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser fiévreux.

-Vite ! Lança Ludmila. Ginny ! Il faut monter. Tu as la baguette ?

-Voici la cape d'invisibilité que j'ai prise à Malefoy. Elle te sera utile. Dit Harry en la nouant autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour qu'elle conserve les mains libres.

Il la serra ensuite encore une fois tendrement dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Il sécha ses larmes avec la paume de sa main. Pendant ce temps, Ludmila reculait tant bien que mal l'homme sur sa chaise et plaçait la table juste en dessous de la cheminée.

-Monte là dessus ! Ce sera plus facile.

Tremblante, Ginny s'exécuta.

-_Wingardium leviosa_ ! Dit Harry, les dents serrées par l'effort de concentration.

La jeune fille s'éleva d'abord légèrement, mais elle retomba presque aussitôt. Le sort n'était pas assez puissant . Ou était-ce la baguette de Drago qui s'avérait inefficace entre les mains de Harry ?

-_Mobilocorpus_ !

Cette fois, l'élévation fut plus nette. Ginny réussit à s'agripper aux pierres saillantes. Tenant la baguette des deux mains et tremblant dans l'effort, Harry grimpa à son tour sur la table tandis que Ginny commençait à s'élever dans la cheminée, s'accrochant tant bien que mal de ses mains et de ses pieds nus aux parois glissantes et se hissant, sa baguette entre les dents pour faciliter l'ascension.

Elle avait toujours été agile et malgré sa fatigue et l'état des pierres, elle réussit en quelques minutes à atteindre le haut de la cheminée. Ils virent sa chemise de nuit blanche disparaître à travers les feuillages, et Harry interrompit le sort, soupirant de soulagement.

Il descendit de la table, regardant en l'air pour s'assurer qu'elle ne réapparaissait pas. Il était hors de question de lancer des cris pour s'informer de l'état de la jeune fille.

Déstabilisé et vidé de son énergie, Harry restait les bras ballants. Ludmila lui secoua l'épaule.

-Remettez votre cape, Harry. Il faut ligoter cet homme, dit-elle en désignant le factionnaire qui commençait à s'agiter. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

-Vous savez comment rejoindre les appartements de…Vous-savez-qui ?

-Je vais essayer de vous guider. Vite !

-_Incarcerem_ ! murmura le garçon.

Toujours sur sa chaise, le factionnaire se trouva ligoté.

-Je ne sais pas jeter les sorts d'_oubliettes_…Dit le garçon avec gêne.

-Tant pis ! Dit Ludmila en haussant les épaules. De toute façon…Ca ne changerait plus grand chose !

Harry disparut à nouveau sous sa cape, et Ludmila se remit en route, dévalant rapidement les couloirs dans une direction connue d'elle seule.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent derrière eux, étouffés par la distance, des cris et des appels. Le garde pétrifié et ligoté venait d'être découvert.

* * *

_Et voilà, on finit sur une note optimiste, pour une fois, non ? Certes, il y a encore du pain sur la planche pour nos héros, mais on tient le bon bout…A moins que…Allez, j'arrête avant de me faire assassiner, et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, sans lesquelles je vous assure que je ne trouve absolument aucune inspiration ! _

_**Nepheria** : Merci !! J'ai été bien contente de trouver à nouveau un signe de toi !_

_**Lefandeharry** : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu n'es pas le premier, j'apprécie énormément de lire tes encouragements et de savoir que tu es fidèle à cette histoire. Tu n'as pas publié de nouveau chapitre de ta fic cette semaine ?Il faut se méfier, parfois, les fics disparaissent au moment du changement de page, c'est arrivé à la mienne cette semaine…Merci encore et j'espère à bientôt !!_

_**Liv** : Merci de m'avoir rassurée pour le dernier chapitre. Je trouvais qu'il m'avait donné bien du mal et que je n'avais pas pu le retravailler suffisamment, mais celui-ci m'a coûté encore plus d'efforts. Autant je suis à mon aise quand il s'agit de décrire ce qui se passe dans la tête des uns et des autres, autant j'ai des difficultés avec les scènes d'action…Et pourtant, j'adore en lire ! –Oui, Ginny intoxiquée par une pastille de ses frères…! C'est que Snape a omis de lui donner la deuxième, la violette, celle qu'il faut prendre pour retrouver la forme une fois qu'on a réussi à convaincre tout le monde qu'on était malade…-Tu as aimé l'entraînement ? Tant me fait bien rire quand tu dis que Harry « fait un stage chez les mangemorts ». C'est vrai, c'est tout à fait ça ! Mais pourquoi ne connaîtrait-il pas l'anihilo ? Après tout, il a suivi des tas de cours pendant six ans (certes, les profs n'étaient pas tous à la hauteur), et surtout, il a été prof de l'AD et il a dû pour ça se plonger (avec Hermione) dans des bouquins divers. Je ne vois pas ce sort comme appartenant à la magie noire, même s'il est assez…radical. Et il faut qu'ils sachent détruire les horreurs que les Mangemorts peuvent faire apparaître devant eux, non ? Mais je précise que ce sort est réservé aux objets et n'a aucun effet sur les créatures vivantes… (eh oui, ici, c'est MOI le chef, na !)-En effet, Bulstrode est assez douée pour la danse du ventre, la pauvre. Je suis cruelle avec elle…Mais voyons, Lucius n'a pas le mauvais goût d'être jaloux, quand même ! -__Ah, Harry va-t'il s'échapper ? Il faut lire ce nouveau chapitre pour le savoir .-Et tu as apprécié la lettre de menace de Voldemort ? Très bien. L'étau se resserre sur le monde sorcier…-Hélas, Harry va voir sa réputation encore embellie par ce que révèle cette lettre. Mais il n'est plus à ça prêt, n'est-ce pas ?-Merci encore pour tes reviews si savoureuses et j'espère à bientôt !_

_Voili voilou, le bouton bleu est juste là en dessous…pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Comme chaque fois, un grand merci à celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review pour le dernier chapitre. Je ne dirai jamais assez à quel point j'apprécie vos messages. Les réponses sont en bas de page pour les « anonymes »._

_Les évènements vont continuer à se précipiter, mais vous commencez à me connaître, vous savez que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à m'étaler... J'espère que vous supporterez mes longueurs. Ce chapitre marque un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire…Mais nos héros ne sont pas encore tirés d'affaire, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater._

_Bonne lecture_ !

CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN

**HORCRUXES**

Le Maître avait enfin quitté son fauteuil et souriait, frottant ses longues mains maigres l'une contre l'autre. Multipliant les courbettes, Longneck s'essuyait le front avec un superbe mouchoir en dentelles. Ce type était encore plus obséquieux que Pettigrew. Lucius se sentait sur le point de vomir, malade à la fois de dégoût et d'impatience.

Greyback les avait rejoints quelques instants plus tôt, et Lucius avait frissonné en voyant ses mains tordues et son visage déjà presque bestial en ce début de soirée précédant la pleine lune. Le Maître lui avait demandé de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini avec Longneck, et le loup garou s'était mis à arpenter le luxueux cachot, émettant des grognements bizarres et répandant autour de lui des effluves suspects.

D'un pas raide, Lucius suivit le Maître qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Snape marchait à ses côtés et lui jeta de biais un regard meurtrier. Il ne digérait visiblement pas l'humiliation de tout-à l'heure. Peu importait à Lucius. Une seule chose comptait à présent : rejoindre ses appartements et s'assurer que le petit Potter était toujours assis bien sagement, lisant un roman tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs, ou, mieux encore, endormi sur le canapé. Il serait si agréable d'entrer dans ce salon pour y trouver l'adolescent allongé dans une pose abandonnée, et se pencher au-dessus de lui en le taquinant de diverses manières jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille…

En vain Lucius tentait-il de repousser l'image beaucoup moins plaisante qui se présentait à lui, celle d'un Harry au regard sauvage courant dans les couloirs armé d'une baguette, à la recherche de sa petite amie. Il fallait espérer que Snape, malgré son incompétence, avait au moins pris soin de rendre l'infirmerie inaccessible…

-Mes amis, dit le Maître, je vous avoue que je suis fatigué. Je vais rejoindre mes appartements. Nous nous reverrons demain matin à 9h dans la bibliothèque pour échanger les nouvelles et affiner notre stratégie. S'il n'y a pas urgence, Fenrir, je préfèrerais reporter notre entretien. Tu seras certainement en meilleure forme demain. Tu ferais bien de remonter vite dans tes quartiers pour t'y enfermer quelques heures. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne…

Ils étaient sur le point de parvenir à l'embranchement qui séparait l'appartement du Maître de celui qui menait aux quartiers des favoris et des invités. Il y eut soudain un bruit de course précipitée mêlé d'exclamations indistinctes. Lucius se tendit. Il avait l'impression désagréable qu'une brique venait de tomber dans son estomac.

Trois gardes firent irruption du couloir de droite, visiblement essoufflés, et le premier se laissa tomber aux pieds du Mage noir. Les deux autres restèrent en retrait, observant la scène avec inquiétude.

-Maître…Permettez…Haleta l'homme, la tête baissée.

-Qu'y a-t'il ? Parle ! Ordonna Le Maître.

- Le garde chargé de la réception des hiboux a été agressé !

Les hiboux ? Lucius se demanda s'il avait bien compris. Harry était-il mêlé de près ou de loin à cette histoire ? Hélas, c'était plus que probable.

-Quoi ? Agressé comment ? Par qui ? Interrogea Voldemort d'une voix dure.

-Wild a expliqué qu'une femme…euh… la devineresse roumaine, s'est approchée de lui pour lui demander des renseignements, et qu'un instant après, il a été pétrifié puis ligoté par un sort. D'après ce que Wild a pu voir et entendre, il semblerait que ce soit Potter qui ait fait le coup. La petite Weasley se serait échappée par la cheminée.

Voldemort eut un instant de désarroi. Son visage sans nez était d'un blanc de craie. Dans un geste nerveux, il porta une main crispée à sa poitrine gauche, comme s'il était pris d'un malaise cardiaque. Lucius se sentait lui aussi de plus en plus mal. Ses jambes allaient-elles le lâcher ici, en plein couloir ?

-Potter a filé avec elle ? réussit à articuler le Mage noir.

-Non, Maître, pas que je sache.

Lucius eut le sentiment que le Maître éprouvait le même demi-soulagement que lui. Mais où le garçon pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Se terrait-il quelque part dans la Cité, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait peut-être réussie à récupérer ?

Snape laissa échapper une sorte de ricanement.

-Vous voyez, Maître ! Je vous avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire confiance à cette petite crapule.

Flamboyants, les yeux rouges se posèrent sur l'ex-espion.

-Je me passe de tes leçons de morale, Severus. Va plutôt à l'infirmerie pour éclaircir cette affaire. Il me semble que c'était toi qui étais chargé de la sécuriser. Vous trois! S'écria-t'il à l'adresse des gardes. Organisez immédiatement une battue à l'extérieur pour retrouver la gamine, si elle s'est effectivement enfuie. Prenez le nombre d'hommes nécessaire. D'autres créatures peuvent vous être utiles, n'hésitez pas à les solliciter. Fenrir, accompagne les, va vite rassembler les tiens !

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il reprit son souffle avec difficulté.

-Qu'on m'amène Wild sans tarder, que je puisse entendre son témoignage. Et toi, Lucius, suis-moi immédiatement !

* * *

Ludmila avait passé un nouveau barrage gardé cette fois par deux hommes et elle avançait à présent dans un couloir que Harry ne connaissait pas et qu'il supposa être celui qui donnait accès aux appartements de Voldemort. Au bout de quelques pas, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant un mur et leva une main. Appliquant sa paume ouverte contre une grosse pierre lisse, elle murmura :

-_Aperto_ !

Aussitôt, les contours d'une large porte en bronze se dessinèrent dans le mur. Les lourds battants sans serrure ni poignée s'ouvrirent lentement. Harry, dont le cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre, se glissa derrière la jeune femme et entra avant que la porte massive ne se referme derrière eux dans un bruit sourd.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une sorte de vestibule sombre qui conduisait sur la droite au salon de Voldemort. Apparemment endormi, Nagini était roulé devant le feu qui brûlait allègrement dans la cheminée.

-Vite, Harry ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire ! Souffla Ludmila dont le visage était très pâle.

Harry balaya la pièce d'un regard angoissé, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme, baguette levée.

-Pardonnez moi… Je vais devoir vous…ligoter…Sinon, vous risquez d'être accusée de complicité…

-Oh…Ca ne servira à rien ! Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, allez-y !

-Allongez vous d'abord…Ce sera moins désagréable. Ajouta-t'il en rougissant légèrement.

Docilement, elle s'allongea sur le tapis et lui jeta un coup d'œil d'encouragement tout en ajustant sa jupe.

-_Incarcerem_ ! Cria-t'il trop fort. Dans son état de tension extrême, le contrôle de sa voix semblait lui échapper.

Soudain réveillé, le grand serpent dressa la tête et siffla en regardant le jeune homme.

-_Que fais-tu là, Toi-qui-sais-parler-aux-serpents ? Pourquoi as-tu mis cette femelle à terre ? Tu veux faire avec elle des petits d'homme ?_

Harry, de rose qu'il était, se sentit devenir écarlate. Ridicule ! Cette bête stupide ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, de toute façon, bien heureusement !D'ailleurs, elle allait très vite perdre ses maigres facultés de réflexion. Devait-il lui répondre en fourchelangue ? Non, il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer qu'il était là tout simplement pour l'anéantir.

La main du garçon tremblait quand il leva à nouveau sa baguette. Allait-il savoir jeter l'Impardonnable ? Et de plus, avec cette baguette, qui n'était pas la sienne ?

Avant tout, il devait se persuader qu'il haïssait cet horrible serpent, qui renfermait sous ses écailles un morceau d'âme de son Maître. Il ne devait ressentir aucune once de pitié pour cette bête cruelle qui, en vivant, assurait à Voldemort l'immortalité.

-_Avada kadavra_ !

Le sort manqua sa cible. Mais un jet de lumière verte avait bien jailli de la baguette, allant se fracasser contre le mur le plus proche. Il fallait recommencer.

Comme si elle avait compris qu'il cherchait à la tuer, la bête siffla, menaçante, et se redressa, glissant vers lui, les yeux fixes, ses crocs acérés apparaissant dans sa gueule énorme.

-_Avada kadavra_ !

L'éclair vert vint heurter le serpent de plein fouet. Secoué de frissons nerveux, Harry vit la bête s'écrouler sans vie, foudroyée, sa tête triangulaire allant heurter le bras d'un fauteuil puis rouler au sol tandis que son grand corps gisait là, immobile après un dernier et violent spasme.

Des bruits de pas et de voix parvinrent à Harry à travers la porte de bronze. Affolé, il courut dans l'entrée.

-_Collaporta !_

Il revint précipitamment dans le salon et se plaça devant la vitrine qu'il essaya d'ouvrir d'un _alohomora_. Evidemment, la porte vitrée refusa de bouger. Dans son énervement, il tenta stupidement de briser la vitre de son poing. Il n'y gagna qu'une intense douleur dans la main. Le verre devait être magiquement blindé et paraissait incassable.

Derrière la porte, les trépignements, les vociférations se faisaient plus intenses. Il y eut des impacts de sorts contre le métal secoué de puissantes vibrations sonores.

-_Anihilo_ ! Cria Harry.

La vitrine explosa, projetant des débris un peu partout. Un morceau de verre atteignit le jeune homme à la pommette, lui déchirant la peau juste au bord des lunettes, tandis qu'un autre lui entaillait l'épaule. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ludmila, toujours étendue ligotée sur le sol. Silencieuse, elle le regardait intensément, son visage grave éclairé par l'éclat mouvant des flammes. Elle paraissait indemne.

Les battants de la porte de bronze s'ouvrirent alors dans un grand fracas.

-_Anihilo_ ! Cria à nouveau Harry avec désespoir, la baguette orientée sur le coffret qui devait contenir la coupe de Helga Poufsoufflle. Il y eut une forte explosion, une intense lumière verte aveugla le garçon, suivie d'un épais nuage de fumée noire. Harry, qui avait eu le réflexe de se protéger le visage de ses bras, sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et il fut brutalement projeté au sol par un maléfice, au milieu des éclats de bois et de verre.

* * *

Snape entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie et découvrit Drago ligoté sur le sol, toujours muet et prêt à exploser de fureur. Dès qu'il fut libéré, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et exprima sa colère avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Son professeur le laissa parler un moment avant de le faire taire sèchement.

-Tu n'avais pas à entrer clandestinement dans l'infirmerie, en mon absence, et sous une cape d'invisibilité de surcroît ! Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais donné mon mot de passe !

-Mais vous savez comme moi qu'on m'a injustement interdit l'accès de l'infirmerie ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix !

-Tu pouvais te passer de voir cette gamine durant quelques heures !

-Je craignais qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie ! Elle n'était plus réellement malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape eut un sourire entendu.

-Elle aurait pu le rester encore un certain temps, juste assez pour justifier sa présence ici.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait entrer Potter ! Se défendit Drago.

-Non, mais grâce à toi, il a pu s'armer d'une vraie baguette, et d'une cape d'invisibilité. Dis moi, la roumaine était-elle avec lui ?

Drago hésita.

-La roumaine ? Non…Je ne crois pas. Je ne l'ai pas vue. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Oh, pour rien. Son rôle dans cette histoire ne me semble pas clair, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…Les deux tourtereaux se sont donc échappés par le passage secret qui avait pourtant été condamné !

Drago fit la grimace en entendant les mots choisis par son Tuteur. Sa fureur sembla monter encore d'un cran.

-Oui, après m'avoir ligoté comme un vulgaire saucisson ! Ce Potter, si je mets la main sur lui…Et Weasley ? Savez vous où elle se trouve maintenant ?

-Elle s'est échappée !

-Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ? Je croyais qu'il était impossible de sortir de cette Cité sans l'accord du Maître.

-Elle a filé par la cheminée des hiboux.

Le visage de Drago était devenu livide. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

-Toute seule ou avec Potter ? Articula-t'il d'une voix faible.

-Il semblerait que ce cher Potter ait choisi de rester parmi nous.

-Mais…Il faut la rattraper ! S'écria Drago dont le visage avait repris un peu de couleur à cette annonce. Elle ne peut pas être bien loin ! Elle ne sait pas transplaner !

-Une battue est organisée pour la récupérer avant qu'elle donne l'alerte et nous fasse repérer.

-Vite ! J'y vais !

-Où cours-tu comme ça ? S'enquit Snape en retenant Drago par le bras.

-Rejoindre ceux qui partent à sa recherche, bien sûr. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons des chances de lui mettre la main dessus.

Snape soupira. Dégageant son bras, le garçon avait déjà filé vers la porte de l'appartement.

-Drago ! Appela l'homme.

Le jeune Malefoy se retourna, regardant Snape avec un agacement non dissimulé.

-Tu n'as même pas de baguette !

Drago rougit, embarrassé.

-C'est vrai. Comment faire ?

Haussant les épaules avec résignation, le maître des potions passa dans son salon.

-_Accio baguette de Potter_ !

Un tiroir de son bureau s'ouvrit et une baguette en jaillit pour voler dans la main ouverte de Snape. Il la tendit aussitôt à Drago.

-Tiens, prends ceci. Elle te revient de droit, puisqu'il a pris la tienne. Et sois prudent ! Il y aura des loups garous, prends garde qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas à toi !

Drago eut un geste d'impatience.

-C'est bon, professeur, rassurez vous, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir déchiqueté par un de ces monstres.

Et il se précipita dans le couloir.

* * *

Essoufflée, griffée par les buissons épineux qui barraient à demi l'accès extérieur de la cheminée, Ginny réussit enfin à se hisser sur le bord du trou. Elle resta un moment allongée pour reprendre haleine avant de se redresser et de regarder autour d'elle, éblouie par la lumière d'un jour pourtant assez terne.

Elle se trouvait sur une sorte de corniche couverte de buissons, perchée aux trois quarts de ce qui ressemblait au flanc raide d'une colline. La pente était herbue et rocheuse par endroits, des rhododendrons en fleurs et des bosquets de genêts constituant la principale végétation dans ce décor sauvage et inhospitalier.

Au pied de la colline, une forêt s'étendait à perte de vue.

Si Ginny n'avait pas été triste et profondément épuisée, elle aurait probablement trouvé absolument magnifique ce paysage de landes et de forêts. Mais une boule semblait avoir élu domicile dans sa gorge, la faisant suffoquer, lui donnant envie de pleurer.

Elle avait perdu Harry. Elle revoyait ses yeux quand il l'avait regardée avant de lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper avec elle. Elle avait lu dans ce regard un mélange de détermination farouche et de profonde terreur.

Depuis qu'il était prisonnier de Voldemort, il avait vécu des horreurs, et il s'apprêtait à vivre pire encore. Mais son courage et son sens du devoir étaient plus forts que son désir de retrouver la liberté.

Elle soupira et se secoua. Il n'avait pas couru tous ces risques pour qu'elle reste là à attendre que les Mangemorts viennent la cueillir et la ramènent sur un plateau à leur Maître.

Après avoir soigneusement essuyé ses mains pleines de terre et de fientes dans les touffes d'herbe qu'elle trouva à proximité, elle se mit à descendre tant bien que mal la pente abrupte, tombant et se relevant un nombre incalculable de fois. Ses pieds nus la faisaient souffrir et elle fut vite glacée par la bise qui soulevait ses cheveux et lui coupait le souffle. Elle avait les pieds en sang quand elle parvint enfin au bas de la colline. Elle tenta un sort de cicatrisation qui la soulagea momentanément mais se révéla peu efficace dans la durée.

Se retournant, elle essaya de trouver un repère qui lui permettrait, le cas échéant, de retrouver l'entrée de la cheminée. Mais c'était impossible au milieu de ce maquis broussailleux. Et elle ne devait plus perdre de temps.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Pour plus de sûreté, elle se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité de Drago, et partit au hasard à travers bois.

Elle marcha longtemps ainsi, le plus vite possible, espérant qu'elle ne tournait pas en rond, lançant divers sorts sur ses pieds de plus en plus douloureux.

Quand elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, elle décida de faire une pause. Elle avait une faim terrible, et elle cueillit des myrtilles et quelques fraises des bois qu'elle mangea goulûment. La forêt bruissait de mille sons, galops de bêtes sauvages, pépiements d'oiseaux, chant d'un ruisseau au bord duquel elle alla apaiser sa soif. Elle n'avait aucune peur des animaux, mais elle guettait les éventuels bruits de Mangemorts lancés à sa poursuite.

Elle se remit en route après un arrêt de quinze petites minutes. Premier signe de présence humaine, elle avait trouvé un sentier de bûcherons et décida de le suivre. Il devait forcément mener quelque part.

Un cri lointain la fit sursauter. La lumière commençait à baisser. Les ombres s'allongeaient dans un soleil couchant qui avait fini par percer le plafond nuageux.

C'était un cri étrange. Un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il se rapprochait, et semblait se démultiplier, comme émanant de plusieurs gorges de bêtes torturées. Ginny frissonna et se mit à courir avec le peu de forces qui lui restait.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un arbre sur lequel grimper pour passer la nuit. Couverte par la cape d'invisibilité, elle pourrait peut-être échapper à ses poursuivants.

Mais elle avait beau avancer et regarder tout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait aucun arbre qui se prêtât à une ascension aisée. Les premières branches des grands chênes et des hêtres élancés qui l'entouraient démarraient beaucoup trop haut pour qu'elle pût s'y accrocher.

Hors d'haleine, elle fit une nouvelle pause. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus distincts. Des loups. Ou des loups-garous.

Ginny leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les premières étoiles clignotaient dans le firmament à présent parfaitement dégagé. Pas trace de lune cependant.

Elle se remit en route, au bord des larmes. Si Voldemort avait lancé des loups garous à ses trousses, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait appris que lorsqu'elles sont en état de transformation, ces créatures ont un odorat exceptionnel et aucune cape d'invisibilité ne la protègerait de leur flair redoutable. Elle en avait eu une première démonstration quelques heures plus tôt, quand Greyback les avait repérés à l'odeur, Harry et elle, malgré leur invisibilité

Soudain, elle le vit. C'était un magnifique chêne qui se trouvait légèrement à l'écart du chemin. Sa première branche, épaisse et solide, était facilement accessible pour la jeune fille. Elle courut et l'attrapa des deux mains après avoir attaché la cape autour de sa taille et pris sa baguette entre les dents. D'un rétablissement, elle se hissa sur la branche, déchirant au passage sa chemise de nuit déjà bien éprouvée . Monter ensuite dans l'arbre jusqu'à se trouver à une hauteur de quatre mètres fut pour elle un jeu d'enfant .

Elle s'installa sur la fourche d'une grosse branche et passa à nouveau la cape sur sa tête. Certes, elle ne risquait pas de s'endormir, mais la moindre seconde d'inattention pouvait lui être fatale. Elle regretta de n'avoir rien de consistant à se mettre sous la dent, mais prit son mal en patience. Le lendemain, à la lumière du jour, elle suivrait le sentier qui la conduirait certainement à un village. De là, elle pourrait trouver refuge quelque part.

Un hurlement très proche la fit sursauter. Elle resserra la cape autour de son corps.

Elle leva les yeux. Dans le ciel piqué d'étoiles, la lune venait d'apparaître entre les sombres silhouettes des arbres. Elle était pleine.

* * *

-Harry Potter! Tu m'as trahi!

Voldemort se tenait debout au-dessus du garçon, baguette levée, la fureur faisant étinceler ses yeux écarlates et voler sa cape autour de son long corps squelettique.

Harry ne bougea pas. Les morceaux de verre lui entraient dans la peau, et il s'attendait visiblement à être foudroyé d'un instant à l'autre par un _avada kadavra_.

Malefoy constatait les dégâts autour d'eux. Nagini, le grand serpent, était mort. Lucius ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais il savait l'importance que le monstre avait aux yeux du Maître. Pourquoi Harry s'était-il attaqué à cette bête avec laquelle il avait la capacité de converser ? Avait-il voulu se venger de l'animal pour une quelconque raison connue de lui seul ? La bête l'avait-elle insulté dans sa langue fruste, ou avait-elle tout simplement tenté de le dévorer ? Peut-être l'avait-elle trouvé appétissant, elle aussi, à sa manière…

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas contenté d'assassiner l'animal favori du Maître. Il avait également ravagé sa plus belle vitrine. Là encore, ce geste paraissait inexplicable et suicidaire.

La roumaine gisait au sol, ligotée. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué le jeune Potter ? Le plus probable était qu'il avait définitivement perdu la raison, après avoir permis à sa petite amie de s'échapper. Il lui avait suffi de quelques minutes pour semer la désolation autour de lui.

Et c'était lui, Lucius, qui était à l'origine de ce désastre, et qui risquait d'en payer lourdement les conséquences.

Par sa faute, un otage précieux s'était échappé, et Harry était devenu fou.

Dommage. Son intelligence n'était pas pour rien dans son attrait. En la perdant, il perdait aussi la moitié de son charme.

-_Endoloris_ !

Légèrement rassuré, Lucius pensa que si le Maître torturait le garçon, c'était que son intention n'était pas de le tuer, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Les halètements et les cris de Harry auraient dû sonner délicieusement aux oreilles de Lucius. Après tout, le jeune homme l'avait trahi lui tout autant que le Maître. Mais ce fut tout autre chose qui se produisit. Il observa avec un sentiment d'horreur le garçon se tordre de douleur, les éclats de verre entrant profondément dans sa chair alors qu'il se contorsionnait misérablement sur le sol.

Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin au maléfice. Moite de sueur, Lucius était sur le point de lui saisir le bras pour lui demander de faire preuve de clémence quand le Maître abaissa enfin sa baguette.

-Lève-toi ! Ordonna Voldemort.

Harry ne put obéir aussi vite qu'il eût fallu pour contenter le Mage noir. Couvert de sang, il reprenait son souffle en cherchant un endroit où poser sa main sans la blesser plus cruellement encore quand un nouveau sort l'atteignit de plein fouet, le projetant violemment contre le mur. Après un instant d'immobilité totale, il sembla trouver assez de force pour se relever péniblement et, appuyé contre le mur, il se tourna pour regarder le Maître.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Interrogea Voldemort.

Lucius admira une fois de plus l'extraordinaire regard vert du garçon qui défiait le Maître sans desserrer les lèvres. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient pleins de poussière et de morceaux de bois. Du sang coulait de sa pommette le long de sa joue jusque dans son cou. Son T-shirt déchiré était marqué de taches sombres qui s'agrandissaient à vue d'œil. Un sort de _sectumsempra_ ne l'aurait pas blessé plus sauvagement, mais en dépit de sa situation désespérée, il tenait fièrement tête au Maître. Il savait qu'il risquait la mort et faisait face avec un courage impressionnant. A moins que ce ne fût l'effet de sa folle inconscience.

-J'avais l'intention de faire de toi mon second, mon double, mon héritier. Et voilà comment tu me remercies.

Lucius sentait la déception et l'humiliation dans la voix du Maître. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Faut-il que je vous remercie d'avoir tué mes parents ? Souffla Harry d'une voix rauque, la mâchoire contractée par ce qui semblait être un mélange d'indignation et de douleur.

-_Endoloris_ !

Une nouvelle fois, Harry s'écroula, terrassé par le maléfice. Recroquevillé sur lui même, le garçon serrait les dents pour ne pas crier, mais la souffrance devait être si insoutenable qu'il finit par se remettre à hurler. Quand le sort s'interrompit enfin, il resta prostré sur le sol, le visage tourné vers le mur.

-Tu es un ingrat et tu n'as jamais été à la hauteur de l'espoir que j'ai mis en toi. Cracha Voldemort avec du dégoût dans sa voix grinçante. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de venir chez moi exterminer mon compagnon préféré et anéantir les souvenirs auxquels je tenais le plus précieusement. A présent, tu vas payer. Relève-toi !

Tandis que le garçon s'exécutait avec lenteur, s'accrochant aux meubles, Voldemort se tourna vers Ludmila, et la libéra d'un mouvement de baguette. Elle se redressa, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements tout en soutenant le regard du Mage noir.

-Que s'est-il passé, Ludmila ? Interrogea à nouveau le Maître avec froideur.

Elle hésita.

-Je suis entièrement coupable ! Lança Harry avec une précipitation suspecte, la voix enrouée d'avoir crié. Je l'ai menacée de la tuer si elle ne me conduisait pas ici, puis je l'ai suivie sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Est-ce exact, Ludmila ?

Les beaux yeux obliques de la jeune femme allaient de Harry à Voldemort. Elle baissa la tête sans répondre.

-Comment expliques-tu cela ? Ta prédiction n'annonçait pourtant rien de tel ! Insista Voldemort avec une ironie cinglante.

Ludmila releva fièrement les yeux.

-Ma prédiction concernait l'aboutissement de votre Quête, et non les épreuves intermédiaires qui doivent y conduire !

-Le destin choisit un chemin étrangement chaotique pour nous mener à ce fabuleux avènement que tu m'as promis, Ludmila. Je m'interroge sérieusement sur le rôle que Harry Potter est sensé jouer dans cette affaire. Et le tien me semble encore plus …inattendu.

La jeune femme se tut et Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius qui frissonna.

-Lucius, tu me dois aussi quelques explications, ne crois-tu pas ?

-Oui, Maître. Murmura-t'il en baissant les yeux. Je vous les donnerai dès que vous me les demanderez.

Le visage grimaçant, Voldemort toisa à nouveau Harry de son regard rouge.

-Bien ! Nous reparlerons de tout cela. En attendant, Potter, tu vas redescendre plus bas que l'enfer d'où je t'avais tiré pour t'élever à mes côtés. Si je ne te tue pas dans l'instant, c'est que je veux d'abord te _faire parler_, et j'ai pour cela des moyens on ne peut plus efficaces, comme tu le sais fort bien. Gardes ! Cria-t'il d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute son implacable dureté.

Les deux hommes qui surveillaient la porte d'accès au couloir entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce.

-Emmenez Potter dans le quartier de haute sécurité, et jetez le dans le cachot le plus profondément enfoui. Je veux qu'il subisse le pire qu'un homme est en mesure de supporter sans mourir…et qu'il regrette amèrement d'être encore en vie.

* * *

_Bon ben…voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui…N'oubliez pas de laisser un message, même si c'est pour me traiter de tous les noms, ça me donnera l'envie et la force de continuer !_

_**Lefandeharry** :Aha, tu as bien été le premier à rewiever cette fois ci, félicitations ! En effet, c'est ennuyeux que Drago ait vu Harry délivrer Ginny, mais Harry ne pouvait quand même pas le tuer, et il ne sait pas jeter les sorts d'oubliettes ! De toutes façons, tout le monde peut se douter de qui a fait le coup, n'est-ce pas ? Quant au gardien, il a vu en plus Ludmila, ce qui ne va rien arranger. Merci encore pour ta fidélité, et à bientôt !_

_**Mika** : Tu as hâte de lire la suite ? Tant mieux, la voilà qui arrive. Je sais que tu aimes quand je vous torture, alors j'en rajoute une louche à chaque fois. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Merci de me faire part de ton impatience, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir._

_**Nepheria** : Merci, je suis toujours contente de trouver un signe de toi !_

_**Liv** : Oh la la, ne te réjouis pas trop vite pour Ginny, la pauvre, j'adore la mettre à rude épreuve. Mais c'est parce que je l'aime beaucoup et que son cas m'intéresse. Sinon, je l'aurais laissé jouer à la poupée au Terrier ! Et puis je la vois comme quelqu'un de très fort, elle en a déjà vu de toutes les couleurs (dès sa première année à Poudlard !) En tombant amoureuse de Harry, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle mettait le pied…- Oui, tu as raison, la mission de Harry et Ludmila a tout de l'attaque-suicide, comme tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre.- Harry aurait pu devenir ministre ou premier conseiller de Voldemort, c'est vrai. Aurait-il fait bon ménage avec ses charmants collègues ? Mais je crois que de toute façon, maintenant, il est grillé, le pauvre. -Oh, tu pars à la montagne ? Quelle chance ! En général, quand on est sur les pistes, on se passe très bien d'internet, et des fanfics par la même occasion. Et ça fait le plus grand bien ! En tout cas, reviens nous bien bronzée et en pleine forme !_


	23. Chapter 23

_Et voici le chapitre vingt deux, tout frais, tout neuf…Je remercie vivement ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire (quelle endurance!), et tout particulièrement ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour laisser une review. Pour ne pas changer, je leur réponds en bas de page. _

_Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je voudrais apporter une petite précision concernant le chapitre précédent.( Si ça vous gonfle, n'hésitez pas à sauter le paragraphe)._

_Certains m'ont fait remarquer( judicieusement) que Voldemort aurait très bien pu transplaner directement dans son appartement au lieu de s'énerver sur la porte bloquée. Vous sembliez même surpris qu'il y ait une porte d'accès. Tout d'abord, cette porte existe car elle permet non seulement à Ludmila d'entrer librement dans l'appartement de Voldemort grâce au « code de la main », mais aussi à tout Mangemort désireux de parler au Maître de le lui faire savoir par l'intermédiaire des gardes qui surveillent les accès. Seul Voldemort peut transplaner dans la Cité, ou faire transplaner ses Mangemorts en se servant de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ensuite, j'ai choisi de faire arriver Voldemort par la porte parce qu'il n'est pas seul mais se trouve en compagnie de Lucius, et il attend Wild (le postier) avec qui il préfère peut-être s'entretenir dans un couloir plutôt que dans son salon. Rappelons nous aussi qu'il ne se doute pas qu'il va trouver Harry et Ludmila chez lui, en pleine action (il pourrait se méfier, mais bon…Il est un peu fatigué ces derniers temps, ce cher Voldemort, avec tous ses Horcruxes qui explosent dans tous les coins…). _

_Lorsque Voldemort se pointe avec Lucius devant sa porte, il essaye son « code manuel » pour entrer et s'aperçoit que la porte refuse de s'ouvrir (Harry vient de lancer un collaporta) (vous savez, c'est comme quand l'ouverture électronique de votre bagnole ne fonctionne plus, faute de piles…). Il s'énerve quelques secondes dessus avant que la porte cède . Si elle avait résisté plus longtemps, il aurait (bien sûr) transplané directement dans son salon._

_Bon allez, ça suffit les explications inutiles et laborieuses, place à la suite, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le petit mot pour « l'auteuse » !_

_Chapitre vingt deux  
_

**Au Cœur Des Ténèbres**

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Sa tête bourdonnait étrangement. Il avait si mal dans tout le corps qu'il désira aussitôt sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Combien d'heures avaient passé depuis qu'il avait tué Nagini et anéanti la coupe de Poufsouffle ? Il n'aurait su le dire. On l'avait jeté dans ce cachot, au plus profond de la Cité, là où l'air était plus rare et les murs encore plus luisants d'humidité. Voldemort l'avait rejoint un peu plus tard, accompagné de Malefoy, les deux Lestrange, Snape, Nott, Mc Nair et Pettigrew. Le staff au complet, ou presque, puisque seule Narcissa manquait à cette belle brochette de favoris. Sans doute n'appréciait-elle pas particulièrement les scènes de violence, contrairement à sa charmante sœur.

Suivant l'invitation cynique de Voldemort qui avait donné l'exemple en ouvrant la danse, ils l'avaient tous torturé à tour de rôle. Même Lucius. Mais Harry n'avait rien dit. La souffrance était telle qu'il était de toute façon incapable de parler. Et le mot Horcruxe n'aurait jamais franchi ses lèvres, même si on lui avait arraché les membres un à un par petits morceaux.

Le sort de _Doloris_ était vraiment étonnant. Il pouvait prendre des formes multiples, au gré de la fantaisie du tortionnaire, et ses effets allaient chez la victime d'une sensation d'écartèlement à celle de la combustion en passant par l'empalement, l'étouffement, l'étranglement ou encore l'implosion.

Harry avait plusieurs fois perdu connaissance, mais on le réanimait à chaque fois d'un _enervato _qui lui envoyait une sorte de décharge électrique dans tout le corps ou, variante encore plus désagréable, en l'arrosant d'un _aguamenti_ qui le trempait en le glaçant, pour continuer ensuite à le tourmenter. Le jeune homme savait que pour finir, on lui ferait de toute façon avaler du veritaserum, mais Harry avait bien compris que Voldemort voulait d'abord le briser pour lui faire chèrement payer ses crimes et lui rappeler qui était le plus fort.

Tandis qu'on le torturait, le Mage noir avait bien sûr allègrement fouillé son esprit, et Harry, incapable de faire obstacle à cette incursion, la tête comme coupée en deux par la douleur à sa cicatrice, ne savait pas ce que son persécuteur avait réussi à y pêcher. Visiblement pas de quoi le contenter puisqu'il avait promis de revenir à la charge pour lui faire tout avouer…

Heureusement, le moment était arrivé où, malgré son incroyable capacité de résistance, il était devenu impossible de réanimer le garçon. Et les heures avaient passé alors qu'il gisait prostré dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

A présent qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il s'aperçut qu'il mourait de soif, et que les nombreux morceaux de verre qui s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau le faisaient cruellement souffrir. Jusque là, la violence des sorts de torture avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste, masquant les « dommages collatéraux »…

Il avait les mains menottées derrière le dos et ses pieds étaient entravés par une chaîne elle même fixée au mur. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas la force d'essayer de s'asseoir, bien que sa position fût particulièrement inconfortable. Le moindre petit mouvement envoyait dans tout son corps une onde d'intense souffrance.

Il pensa à Ginny. Le bonheur de la savoir libre se mêlait à l'inquiétude quant aux conditions de sa fuite. Avait-elle réussi à trouver un refuge, une aide ? Elle ne savait pas encore transplaner…Pourvu qu'elle ait eu le temps de mettre assez de distance entre elle et ses poursuivants ! Il fut saisi d'un élan de désir pour la jeune fille. Mais une vague de tristesse le submergea presque aussitôt. La merveilleuse sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en la tenant par la taille, en baisant ses lèvres, en la serrant contre lui, ce bonheur fou mêlé d'excitation, il ne les ressentirait sans doute plus jamais.

En fait, il était certain qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Voldemort allait le tuer, et ce serait mieux ainsi. Il était incapable d'accomplir sa mission, il avait fait tout son possible, mais il n'était pas de taille. Le simple fait qu'il ne sût pas jeter un sort d'_oubliettes_ était déjà en soi une lacune impardonnable, preuve de son insuffisance en matière de magie.

Et Ludmila ? Harry frissonna. Le sort de la devineresse n'était guère enviable. Le préposé aux hiboux avait probablement tout vu et entendu. En conséquence, il avait dû observer que le comportement de la jeune femme n'avait rien de celui d'une personne qui agit sous la menace. Il témoignerait devant Voldemort qu'elle avait été partie prenante de l'évasion de Ginny.

Harry s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait dû se montrer beaucoup plus prudent, prendre soin d'éloigner l'homme avant de lancer l'opération de sauvetage…Il avait agi sous le coup de la précipitation, voire de la panique, et il avait ainsi gravement compromis la jeune femme.

Il n'était plus question d'espérer une aide quelconque de sa part, à supposer qu'elle fût encore en vie.

Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Voldemort était toujours vivant et s'apprêtait à conquérir haut la main le monde sorcier. Et lui, Harry, avait échoué, trahissant les siens et surtout Dumbledore qui avait mis son espoir en lui. Il n'avait détruit que deux Horcruxes, et il allait mourir, plus misérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa courte et morne vie.

Le bruit de la porte du cachot tira Harry de ses sombres pensées. Un élancement douloureux dans sa cicatrice le renseigna sur l'identité de celui qui venait d'entrer. A nouveau, il se tendit, s'attendant cette fois au pire.

* * *

Perchée sur sa branche, Ginny tremblait de froid et d'anxiété. Les hurlements se faisaient toujours plus proches. Les loups garous devaient suivre sa trace grâce à leur odorat particulièrement aiguisé. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à débouler au pied de l'arbre.

Elle espérait qu'ils seraient incapables d'y grimper. Mais seraient-ils seuls ? Non, en toute logique, ils devaient être accompagnés de Mangemorts, malgré le danger que des loups-garous transformés représentent pour n'importe quel humain. Elle croyait savoir qu'il existait un sort repousse-loup-garou efficace, difficile cependant à mettre en pratique, mais que les fidèles de Voldemort maîtrisaient certainement parfaitement, étant amenés à côtoyer souvent ces sympathiques créatures.

Soudain, elle dressa l'oreille. Il lui semblait percevoir un nouveau bruit, une sorte de vrombissement lointain. Oui, cela lui rappelait le moteur d'une voiture, ou celui d'un avion.

Y avait-il une route à proximité ? Une route sur laquelle circulaient des véhicules moldus ?

Ginny hésita. Le vrombissement se prolongeait, il semblait même se rapprocher, ressemblant de plus en plus nettement à celui d'une voiture. Que devait-elle faire ? Rester perchée à attendre ses poursuivants, ou descendre et courir à la rencontre des moldus de la part de qui elle pouvait peut-être espérer un secours ?

Elle opta pour la seconde solution. Nouant une fois de plus la cape autour de sa taille, elle se laissa hâtivement glisser au bas de l'arbre, puis se couvrit à nouveau et se mit à courir sur le chemin, dans la direction d'où lui semblait provenir le bruit de moteur.

Les cris des loups étaient à présents très proches. Ginny entendit pour la première fois des voix d'hommes, des appels qui résonnaient dans le sous bois. Il y avait bien toute une troupe à ses trousses.

Elle courait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses pieds nus et endoloris. Le terrain était irrégulier, dans la pénombre, elle découvrait les flaques d'eau trop tard pour les éviter et elle fut bientôt trempée et couverte de boue. Elle espéra que les loups-garous perdraient sa trace, mais les cris et les voix se rapprochaient, de plus en plus présents dans son dos.

Elle distingua alors une lumière à travers les arbres, ou plutôt, deux puissants faisceaux lumineux qui montaient et descendaient, se secouant bizarrement. Elle comprit. Il s'agissait des phares de la voiture qui se dirigeait vers elle sur le chemin sinueux.

Soudain, elle sentit sa cape d'invisibilité s'envoler, arrachée de ses épaules. Quelqu'un avait dû lancer un sort d'attraction dans sa direction. Elle était à présent exposée à tous les regards.

-Elle est là bas ! Cria une voix.

Les sorts se mirent à fuser autour d'elle. Les loups garous hurlaient, se rapprochant au grand galop de leur proie devenue tout à coup visible .

-Ginny ! Appela quelqu'un. La jeune fille crut reconnaître la voix de Drago.

Se retournant pour regarder par dessus son épaule, il lui sembla voir dans l'obscurité une douzaine de Mangemorts précédés de quatre loups garous. Ils étaient à une trentaine de mètres. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de leur échapper. Et en courant comme elle le faisait, il lui était impossible de lancer des sorts sur ses poursuivants.

Puis elle aperçut brusquement trois Mangemorts qui lui faisaient face. Ils avaient dû transplaner pour la prendre à revers. Elle était encerclée. Acculée, elle ralentit, lançant à tout hasard un _protego_ autour d'elle.

Mais la voiture, un gros véhicule tout terrain qui n'avait rien de commun avec la vieille Ford Anglia de son père, avançait toujours aussi rapidement que le permettait le terrain accidenté, et les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient devant Ginny furent forcés de s'écarter, préférant rester dans l'ombre et essayant de lancer de loin des sorts sur la jeune fille et sur le véhicule. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, elle fonça en avant, faisant de grands gestes en direction de la voiture qui était tout près maintenant. Eblouie par les phares, elle courait, les yeux à demi fermés, le cœur prêt à éclater.

Un sort d'entrave l'atteignit brusquement. Son bouclier n'était plus efficace. Elle tomba de tout son long dans la boue. La voiture, freinant brutalement, s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

Les loups étaient sur elle. Tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever et de dégager sa baguette, elle distingua les cris de Drago parmi les hurlements qui l'environnaient. Cherchait-il à la protéger des crocs mortels qui déjà la frôlaient ?

Il y eut alors un bruit sec, comme une puissante et courte détonation. Un des loups, à côté d'elle, s'écroula, lui tombant dessus. Elle entendit des voix qui criaient, affolées, quelques piétinements, une bousculade. Puis elle sentit des mains qui la tiraient, la dégageant de sous la masse du loup-garou mort qui l'écrasait de tout son poids, dégageant une odeur pestilentielle.

Elle se remit sur pieds, tenant sa baguette derrière son dos. Dans le faisceau lumineux, elle vit deux hommes barbus, habillés de vêtements verts en velours côtelé, qui la regardaient avec une expression stupéfaite. Il n'y avait plus trace ni des autres loups-garous, ni des Mangemorts. Sans doute avaient-ils tous transplané, peu désireux de s'expliquer avec des moldus.

Un des hommes portait en bandoulière une sorte de grand bâton dont une extrémité, ressemblant à un long tuyau, était forgée dans le métal. Etait-ce là l'objet dont il s'était servi pour tuer le loup-garou qui s'attaquait à elle ? Cette arme devait être d'une grande précision ! Elle pensa avec un frisson que s'il avait moins bien visé, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être elle-même atteinte par le tir mortel…

-Ah ben ça, ma p'tite demoiselle, qu'est-c'qu'vous faites là à c'te heure? Et qui c'était, ces gens bizarres et ces bêtes qui vous coursaient dans l'bois ?

Encore à bout de souffle, mais soulagée que ses sauveurs parlent (à peu près) la même langue qu'elle, Ginny chercha ses mots.

-Euh…Je…je me promenais et je me suis perdue et…la nuit est tombée et…je ne sais pas qui étaient ces gens, mais… ils en avaient après moi…

-Y z'ont disparu comme par enchantement…Et pourtant, on n'a pas bu un coup d'trop, c'soir, hein, Robert !

-Ouais. Moi j'dis qu'on aurait cru voir des fantômes. Bien qu'y z'étaient tout en noir et qu'on voyait pas grand chose quand c'était pas dans les phares, à part la d'moiselle en blanc. Et c'te bête là ! J'ai jamais vu un monstre pareil ! Dit l'autre homme en regardant avec dégoût la créature qui gisait dans la boue.

-Y z'avaient pas dit qu'y z'allaient réintroduire des loups dans nos forêts, ces clampins du gouvernement…Y sont quand même pas v'nus d'France à la nage, ces bêtes là !

-S'il vous plaît…supplia Ginny qui claquait des dents. Pourriez vous m'amener…Quelque part, à votre village par exemple…

L'homme qui portait l'arme la dévisagea d'un air curieux. Dans sa chemise de nuit déchirée et crottée, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses égratignures, elle devait avoir une allure insolite qui expliquait leur étonnement teinté de méfiance.

-Mais où c'est qu'vous habitez ?

-A Loutry Ste Chaspoule…Vous savez, près de…Oh, c'est très loin d'ici, je crois.

-Connais pas. Comment qu'vous avez atterri dans c'te forêt ?

-Ah ? Oh…J'ai fait un pari hier avec des amis que je me retrouverais en quelques heures si loin de chez moi qu'ils seraient incapables de me retrouver. Et…j'ai pris différents moyens de transport, pour arriver dans les parages, où je me suis perdue.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Visiblement, ils ne croyaient pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait et pensaient avoir attrapé une adolescente fugueuse.

-On était partis pour chasser c'te nuit, mais là, c'est cuit pour c'te fois ci…Constata placidement un des hommes. Allez, montez en voiture, jeune fille, on va vous emmener au village, chez nos bourgeoises, elles vont prendre soin d' vous. Et on r'viendra d'main matin chercher c'te bête bizarre pour la faire voir à la police…En espérant qu'on écopera pas d'une amende pour l'avoir tuée !

* * *

-Alors, il paraît que Potter a fait des siennes ? Interrogea Narcissa ironiquement en levant les yeux de son magazine pour regarder entrer son époux.

Surpris de la trouver là, il grogna une vague réponse en jetant sa cape sur le canapé, saisissant vivement le verre que Ken lui tendait. Il avait son visage des plus mauvais jours.

-C'est donc que tu as mal joué ton rôle de Tuteur ? Insista la femme avec un sourire narquois.

-Ca doit être ça en effet…

-Je vois. Vous l'avez bien corrigé, j'espère ? Si tu avais vu Bella ! Elle était toute contente d'aller donner une leçon à ce traître, ce sang-mêlé !

-Je t'en prie, épargne moi les commentaires sur ta sœur, son sadisme me fait horreur. Je l'ai vue à l'œuvre, une fois de plus. C'est un véritable monstre !

-Allons bon ! Toi-même, tu n'as pas toujours rechigné à torturer les prisonniers du Lord…Serait-ce parce qu'il s'agit du mignon petit Potter que tu fais cette tête de déterré ?

-Tiens, tu le trouves mignon maintenant ?

Elle rit avec une insouciance feinte.

-Pas spécialement, mais il semblerait que toi, tu ne sois pas insensible à ses attraits, mon ami.

-Ecoute, Narcissa, je suis fatigué, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi ce soir, ni de ça ni d'autre chose. Je vais aller dormir, excuse moi ! Coupa Lucius en posant son verre et en disparaissant dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Qu'elle aille donc au diable, ou ce qui revenait au même, rejoindre son cher Severus, et qu'elle le laisse en paix ! Ses insinuations étaient des plus mal venues. Epuisé et déprimé, il aspirait au calme, pour faire enfin le point sur la situation…

Mais Narcissa avait apparemment décidé de l'importuner ce soir là, car elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre pour dire d'une voix langoureuse :

-J'ai bien envie de partager ta chambre, cette nuit, Lucius. Il y a si longtemps…Est-ce que tu veux bien de moi ?

Il eut envie de la gifler, mais se retint, et la dévisagea en silence. Elle était encore séduisante, son corps mince, mis en valeur par sa robe noire moulante, était parfait et malgré sa froideur, son visage respirait l'harmonie, avec quelque chose d'androgyne qui lui avait plu chez elle aux premiers temps de leur union. Il pensa soudain qu'il pourrait oublier entre les bras de cette femme l'impression de dégoût profond qu'il ressentait depuis l'horrible scène qu'il venait de vivre dans le cachot de Harry.

Le pire moment avait été celui où il s'était trouvé forcé de torturer à son tour le jeune homme, surveillé par tous les autres, à commencer par le Maître.

Le sortilège de _doloris_ n'a d'effet que si celui qui le lance _désire _vraiment _faire souffrir_ sa victime. Or, Lucius avait senti qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Pour Harry, il éprouvait quelque chose de nouveau et d'inconnu, qui était à l'exact opposé de la haine indispensable au bon fonctionnement de ce sortilège. Cette affreuse et brutale constatation l'avait plongé dans le désarroi. Pour se sortir de cette situation inextricable, il s'était fait violence, tentant de se persuader un instant que le garçon l'avait trahi, qu'il était d'une laideur repoussante, sale, tuméfié, défiguré, d'une naissance indigne, et qu'il le méprisait de toute son âme.

Il avait une telle habitude de pratiquer ce sort qu'il avait malgré tout réussi à le mettre en œuvre après quelques secondes de panique. Mais voir Harry se tordre de douleur à ses pieds avait été pour lui la pire des épreuves, et il s'était réjoui que le garçon se fût évanoui une fois de plus, peu de temps après qu'il eût commencé.

-Viens, Narcissa. Il y a de la place pour deux. Fit-il en soupirant.

Souriante, elle avança et se colla à lui, glissant ses doigts sous sa chemise et commençant à le déshabiller avec une expression gourmande. Apparemment, Snape ne suffisait pas à la satisfaire. Tout compte fait, cette pensée avait quelque chose d'assez revigorant.

-Tu es toujours aussi magnifique ! chuchota-t'elle dans le creux de son oreille en caressant doucement son épaule nue.

Toutes les frustrations de ces derniers jours remontèrent soudain à la surface, faisant exploser la réserve de Lucius, et il saisit avidement sa femme par la taille, dévorant sa bouche comme un homme depuis trop longtemps affamé …

……………………………………..

Il se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, et repoussa le bras de Narcissa qui lui barrait le torse. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était experte en amour, elle n'avait pas oublié comment le satisfaire, malgré les longs mois écoulés depuis leur dernière étreinte. Grâce à elle, il avait pu oublier quelques heures la gravité de la situation et évacuer toute cette tension et ce désir refoulé qu'il avait accumulés.

Contrairement à l'habitude, il avait préféré éteindre les lumières. L'obscurité lui permettait d'imaginer que le corps qui le faisait jouir et qui soupirait et haletait de plaisir sous le sien n'était pas celui de sa femme…Au moment crucial, il l'avait même bâillonnée de la main, pour n'entendre de sa voix que des gémissements rauques qui auraient pu venir d'une toute autre personne.

Ses beaux cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller, Narcissa semblait dormir paisiblement à présent. Lucius se mit à se tourner et se retourner dans le lit, et finit par se lever, exaspéré.

Il passa dans le salon et se servit un verre avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Il repensa à l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le Maître, après que Harry ait été emmené dans les cachots et qu'on ait présenté au Lord le préposé aux hiboux, le dénommé Wild. C'était une brute stupide, qui portait un cache nez en plein mois de juillet à vingt mètres sous terre, et avait débité son récit d'une voix hachée par la peur et l'indignation. Son témoignage avait révélé que Harry et la petite Weasley suivaient la devineresse, dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité…

Après avoir congédié l'homme condamné au mitard pour son imprévoyance, le Maître avait fait asseoir Lucius dans son bureau et avait attendu qu'il s'explique. Il était inutile de chercher à déformer la vérité, et Lucius avait avoué tout de go qu'il avait omis de reprendre à Harry la baguette qui lui avait servi durant l'entraînement.

-Tu t'es montré d'une négligence inqualifiable, Lucius ! Avait explosé le Maître. Et comment Potter a-t'il pu se procurer cette cape d'invisibilité que vous lui aviez confisquée, Severus et toi ?

-J'avoue que je n'en sais rien, my Lord. Elle était enfermée dans un tiroir de ma chambre, elle –même protégée par un mot de passe que je n'ai jamais prononcé devant Potter. C'est très étrange.

En silence, le Maître avait fixé Lucius qui n'avait pu détourner le regard, piégé par la flamme de ses yeux rouges.

-J'aurais dû écouter les conseils de Severus…Avait finalement murmuré Voldemort. Il m'avait mis en garde à ton sujet. Tu étais sous le charme de ce garçon, et malgré tout ce qu'il a fait contre moi ET contre toi, tu l'es encore, plus que jamais.

La voix du Maître était montée d'un ton et était devenue tranchante comme une lame d'épée.

-Tu as été trop longtemps aux petits soins avec lui, il en a bassement profité. Il est désormais hors de question que tu te rapproches à nouveau de lui, du moins, plus jamais tout seul. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi quand je vais le soumettre au _doloris_. Et que tu t'endurcisses à son égard. Tu le tortureras comme les autres, devant les autres. Ce sera ta punition.

Le Maître avait marqué un long silence que Lucius n'avait osé rompre, puis avait continué plus doucement.

-Autrefois, tu n'étais pas une âme sensible, Lucius. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu aies commis un tel faux pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, Maître. Avoua Lucius en baissant les yeux. Peut-être mon séjour à Azkaban y est-il pour quelque chose… ?

Le rire froid qui s'était échappé de la bouche du Maître avait glacé Lucius jusqu'à la moelle des os.

-Allons, allons, Lucius…Tu aurais dû au contraire en sortir plus fort ! Tu n'es pas le premier à être passé par là ! Regarde Bella ! Et elle y a passé dix fois plus de temps que toi ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, mon ami !

Blessé et humilié d'être comparé à cette harpie, Lucius n'avait rien dit, attendant que l'orage passe.

Et l'orage s'était effectivement éloigné. Légèrement radouci, le Maître avait ensuite parlé à Lucius des Horcruxes…Il était allé très loin dans ses recherches sur l'immortalité, ce que n'ignorait pas son fidèle Mangemort. Lucius connaissait la possibilité de préserver des morceaux d'âme en les enfermant dans des objets après avoir commis un meurtre, et il se doutait que le Maître avait tenté de le faire. C'était grâce à ce procédé qu'il avait pu conserver un soupçon de vie lorsqu'il avait été atteint en 81 de _l'avada kadavra_ renvoyé par Harry. Mais Malefoy n'avait pas soupçonné que Nagini ou la coupe de Poufsouffle fussent dépositaires de ces précieux morceaux d'âme. Comment Potter avait-il su ? Et comment avait-il osé s'y attaquer ?

La fureur du Maître était aggravée par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à présent. Il se sentait plus vulnérable. Et si Potter savait, d'autres pouvaient savoir aussi et tenter de détruire les Horcruxes restants. Déjà, Dumbledore lui avait arraché la bague de Serpentard pour l'anéantir. Le Maître devait aller vérifier rapidement que les autres Horcruxes étaient intacts…Mais en attendant, il fallait faire parler le garçon, pour apprendre de sa bouche comment il avait été mis au courant, et ce qu'il savait des autres précieux objets. Le veritaserum ferait l'affaire, mais avant, il allait déguster, histoire que l'envie de défier le Seigneur Noir lui passe une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ils avaient également évoqué le cas de la devineresse. Le Lord semblait là encore extrêmement déçu par la jeune femme, mettant en doute sa sincérité et l'authenticité de ses prédictions. Il apparaissait comme certain qu'elle avait secondé Potter de son plein gré, l'aidant d'une part à faire évader la petite Weasley, d'autre part à détruire les Horcruxes.

Sagement, Lucius s'était retenu de faire remarquer au Maître que sa confiance illimitée dans cette femme lui avait toujours paru excessive, et qu'il avait fermé les yeux bien imprudemment sur l'évidente complicité qui s'installait entre le garçon et elle.

En attendant, elle servirait de nouveau moyen de pression sur Harry. On avait annoncé au monde sorcier que Potter se tenait aux côtés du Maître, entièrement gagné à sa Cause. Il fallait donc qu'il se présente comme tel le jour de la prise de pouvoir. Et le menacer de tuer Radulescu s'il ne filait pas doux serait un excellent moyen d'agir sur lui, si par malheur on ne rattrapait pas Ginny Weasley.

Les pensées de Lucius revinrent à Harry. Quand il avait quitté son cachot avec les autres Mangemorts, le garçon était inconscient, couvert de sang, les cheveux pleins de poussière et de débris de bois et de verre…Son corps était allongé dans une position vrillée qui le rendait infiniment désirable. Cette vision était maintenant gravée dans l'esprit du Mangemort. Son envie d'aller trouver le garçon, de s'assurer qu'il était vivant, mieux, de le soigner et de le réconforter était de plus en plus pressante.

Or, il était à présent inconcevable qu'il se rende dans le cachot du garçon dans un autre but que celui de le faire souffrir, encore et toujours. De plus, il devrait être systématiquement accompagné, au moins de Severus. La situation de Harry était désespérée. Et Lucius ne pourrait nullement adoucir sa condition.

A moins que…Il pouvait aussi feindre de vouloir effectivement se venger durement du garçon et se montrer inflexible devant son confrère, pour endormir sa méfiance. Il serait plus facile ensuite de trouver une occasion d'être seul à seul avec Harry, et…Et quoi ? Et de lui proposer son aide. Oui, Lucius réalisait soudain qu'il aspirait à retrouver dans le regard du garçon cette lumière, cette confiance en lui qu'il avait sus y faire naître. Après tout, les actes de Harry n'avaient pas été dirigés contre lui, Lucius, mais bel et bien contre Voldemort.

Progressivement, Lucius s'apercevait qu'il allait d'une certaine manière être contraint de faire un choix. Un choix entre Harry et son Maître, le Seigneur Sombre. Il ne pouvait servir les deux à la fois. Ils étaient définitivement dressés l'un contre l'autre. Voldemort avait fait clairement comprendre à Lucius que dès qu'il aurait pris le pouvoir, il éliminerait Potter. Le garçon était trop dangereux, il ne pourrait jamais oublier son désir de venger ses parents et s'attaquerait à nouveau à lui...Dumbledore en avait fait une arme qu'il continuait à manipuler comme une marionnette, même dans la mort.

Que Voldemort pouvait-il proposer à Lucius ? Un poste de Ministre, la reconnaissance, les honneurs, encore plus de prospérité. Et surtout, la prédominance des sangs-purs sur toutes les autres créatures. L'avènement, enfin, de ce pour quoi Lucius s'était battu depuis toujours.

Et Potter ? En admettant qu'il survive, qu'aurait-il à offrir à Lucius ? Rien. Au mieux, un sourire de gratitude.

Tout compte fait, il ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance.

A moins que Lucius sache marchander correctement son aide, et que le gamin, pour avoir la vie sauve, s'engage vraiment à lui donner beaucoup plus. A se donner entièrement à lui, corps et âme...

C'était trop dangereux, et totalement hasardeux. Non, le choix était fait, il ne pouvait aller que dans un seul sens : Lucius devait renoncer à Harry, le chasser de ses pensées une bonne fois pour toutes, et se ranger définitivement et sans regrets derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

La colonne avait explosé avec un bruit effroyable, projetant cette même violente lumière verte que Maugrey avait observée quand il avait détruit le médaillon.

Tonks et Shakklebot étaient dissimulés comme lui derrière le fameux paravent que Fol-œil avait réduit pour transplaner à Godric's Hollow, avant de lui rendre sa taille normale et le placer à quelques mètres de la colonne de Gryffondor. Ils attendirent que la poussière fût retombée pour sortir de l'abri et avancer vers l'emplacement où s'était élevé le pilier un instant auparavant, et où il ne restait plus maintenant qu'un petit tas de gravats jaunâtres.

Soudain, ils se figèrent. Il se passait une chose insolite. Les débris de pierre étaient bizarrement agités, tourbillonnaient et se soulevaient, comme si quelque chose de vivant, caché en dessous, avait essayé de s'en extraire.

Maugrey poussa un juron et saisit par les bras ses deux acolytes, les faisant reculer pour les entraîner vivement en claudiquant à l'abri du paravent. De derrière la vitre, ils continuèrent à observer l'étrange phénomène.

Peu à peu, la colonne se reconstituait à l'identique, comme un Phénix qui renaît de ses cendres. Et en quelques minutes, le pilier se dressait à nouveau de toute sa hauteur, lisse, droit et d'un jaune presque doré, près de la tombe des Potter.

-Incroyable ! Murmura Tonks en suivant Shakklebot qui s'approchait prudemment de la nouvelle colonne.

-Attendez, n'y touchez surtout pas ! Ordonna Maugrey en avançant, baguette dressée, comme s'ils avaient été tous les deux de jeunes débutants.

Il lança un sort de détection de Magie noire, qui se révéla négatif. Ils firent plusieurs essais, qui donnèrent tous le même résultat. La colonne de Godric Gryffondor s'était reconstituée intégralement, libérée du morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

* * *

-Parle, et tu cesseras de souffrir ! Cria la voix grinçante de Voldemort.

Harry n'était pas loin de perdre à nouveau conscience. Pour oublier la douleur et se raccrocher à la vie, il essayait désespérément d'imaginer Ginny retrouvant les siens, serrant sa mère dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait surmonter le sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait. Il était sur le point de mourir, ou de devenir fou, comme les parents de Neville. Personne ne pouvait supporter longtemps une telle souffrance sans perdre au moins une part de son intégrité mentale et physique.

-Ca suffit ! Il va encore tourner de l'œil et il ne dira rien ! Severus, la potion ! Entendit-il encore à travers le voile qui paraissait maintenant étouffer les sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il sentit qu'on le soulevait pour lui faire ingurgiter quelque chose. Il n'avait pas la force de résister, et il avait si soif qu'il avala le liquide avec un coupable soulagement.

Quelques instants passèrent durant lesquels il se détendit et respira à nouveau. On l'avait redressé et il était maintenu magiquement dans cette position assise. Il éprouvait une sensation étrange. Tout à coup, les choses étaient devenues très simples, comme évidentes. Il ne souffrait presque plus, il avait l'impression de flotter agréablement, et le brouillard au travers duquel il devinait ceux qui s'adressaient à lui était étrangement lumineux, apaisant, rassurant.

-Pourquoi as-tu tué Nagini ? Dit quelqu'un d'un ton autoritaire.

La réponse coulait de source.

-C'était un Horcruxe. S'entendit-il croasser aussitôt.

-Y en avait-il un autre ?

-Oui, la coupe de Poufsouffle. Je l'ai détruite.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

-Parce que Dumbledore me l'avait demandé.

-Y en a-t'il d'autres que tu n'as pas encore éliminés ?

-Oui.

-Lesquels ?

-Le médaillon de Serpentard, et un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor.

-Sais-tu où se trouve le médaillon de Serpentard ?

-Non.

-Sais-tu quel est cet objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor ?

-Non.

-Qui à part toi connaît l'existence des Horcruxes ?

-Ron et Hermione. C'est tout.

Ce fut la dernière question. Le sort qui le maintenait assis fut interrompu et il se sentit vaciller, puis tomber. Il y eut un bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient, puis il fut à nouveau seul, plongé dans le silence.

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient affalés dans de vieux fauteuils que les jumeaux avaient installés dans leur arrière boutique transformée en QG de l'Ordre. Ils discutaient mollement, attendant des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas. Fred et George étaient occupés dans leur magasin et n'avaient pas de temps à leur consacrer. Molly les avait laissés là pour aller aux nouvelles, tenter de voir Arthur et faire une ou deux courses. Elle ne tarderait pas à revenir pour les ramener au Terrier.

Soudain, Fred fit irruption dans la pièce sans fenêtre, encombrée de cartons, et jeta un journal à la figure de Ron.

-Vous êtes bien assis tous les deux ? Bon, alors lisez ça ! S'écria-t'il avant de disparaître à nouveau précipitamment dans le magasin.

C'était l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione rapprocha aussitôt son fauteuil de celui de Ron et ils se mirent à lire fébrilement la première page. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans l'article, l'expression de leurs visages se modifiait, tiraillée entre la colère et le dégoût.

**Scrimgeour sommé d'abandonner son poste de Ministre de la Magie pour le céder à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom **

**et son nouveau bras droit, Harry Potter !**

_Coup de théâtre hier soir au Ministère ! Un message adressé à Rufus Scrimgeour et signé du Seigneur des Ténèbres met le Ministre en demeure d'abandonner la place au plus tard le 30 juillet. S'il refuse de s'exécuter, le Mage Noir menace d'assassiner tous les otages actuellement détenus par les Mangemorts, et de mettre définitivement le monde sorcier à feu et à sang._

_L'horreur de cet Ultimatum est encore aggravée par la terrible nouvelle que révèle ce message : le jeune Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, a rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts et clame haut et fort sa volonté de défendre la Cause de son nouveau Maître._

_Comment ce jeune homme, dont les parents ont été exécutés par le Mage Noir, en est-il venu à épouser ses monstrueuses idées ? Il semble de plus en plus évident que le garçon, âgé d'à peine 17 ans, ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de ses parents et souffre de graves troubles psychologiques. Son mentor de toujours, le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore, ayant à son tour tragiquement disparu, il semblerait que le jeune Potter ait manqué de repères au point de chercher dans la fidélité à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom une nouvelle cause à défendre, trahissant par ce choix ses amis et tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui pour participer activement au combat contre les forces obscures. Gageons que ce nouvel engagement du jeune homme va en entraîner plus d'un à rejoindre sans regrets les rangs des disciples du Mage Noir, faisant basculer ainsi l'équilibre précaire entre Lumière et Forces du Mal !_

_Nous tiendrons bien-sûr nos lecteurs au courant de la suite des évènements, l'avenir du monde sorcier dépendant maintenant de la décision du Ministre…Ce dernier a avoué aujourd'hui même à notre envoyée spéciale au Ministère sa cruelle déception vis-à vis de Harry Potter, à l'égard de qui il avait montré une extraordinaire bienveillance et une grande générosité dans les mois précédents, sans se laisser décourager par l'insolence et les refus répétés du jeune homme de collaborer avec lui._

_Rita Skeeter_

**

* * *

**

_Oui, vous avez le droit de fabriquer une poupée à l'effigie de Rita Skeeter et de la piquer avec plein de petites aiguilles, si ça peut vous faire du bien. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un mot, ça m'encouragera à continuer !_

_Et maintenant, mes réactions à vos réactions :_

_**Nepheria** : Merci pour ta fidélité. Tes mots, même courts, me font savoir que tu es toujours là et que tu aimes !_

_**Mika **: Aha, ça me fait plaisir de te savoir toujours présente, malgré le nombre de chapitres et leur longueur. Merci, et à bientôt !_

_**Lefandeharry** : Alors comme ça, tu as aimé ce chapitre plus que tous les autres ? Ca va être dur de rester au niveau, si je comprends bien. Oui, Ginny cernée par les loups-garous affamés, perchée sur son vieux chêne, ça t'aurait convenu, comme fin…Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas trouver dans ce nouveau chapitre un dénouement à cette situation plutôt angoissante. Merci pour ta review, je suis allée lire ton chapitre, j'espère que tu as bien eu mon commentaire ! _

_**Hikari** : Bienvenue sur cette fic et merci pour tes reviews ! Alors comme ça, tu aurais aimé que Harry se fasse mordre par Greyback, et puis tu veux faire cavaler cette pauvre Ginny, qu'elle soit bien « cuite » pour les loups garous ? Oh, mais c'est pas gentil ça ! Tu vas être content(e), Ginny fait un beau sprint dans ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt j'espère !_

_**Esther Malfoy** : J'ai littéralement sauté de joie( !) en voyant que tu étais toujours là ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai toujours peur d'ennuyer les lecteurs, et ce nouveau chapitre est moins trépidant que le précédent, il y a plus d'introspection et moins d'action… J'espère que tu en viendras à bout quand même ! _

_**Liv** : Ah, tu as réussi à redescendre de ta montagne juste à temps pour me laisser une ch'tite review (comme on dit dans l' ch'Nord). C'est vraiment sympa de ta part, d'autant plus que je me passe difficilement de tes commentaires toujours aussi sagaces…Je guette tes reviews comme la sœur Anne l'arrivée de ses frères du haut de sa tour…A propos d'altitude, j'espère que tu as eu de la neige ! -Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry, tu as raison, il est dans une situation légèrement critique, mais on ne pouvait pas espérer que Voldemort allait laisser passer ça sans réagir, n'est-ce pas ? De là à dire que j'aime le faire souffrir… il n'y a qu'un pas (que je veux bien franchir).-Ginny retrouvée par Drago ? Moui, tu verras, le pauvre garçon est quelque peu désorienté et pas très réactif. Le pouvoir de l'amour, en l'occurrence, tarde à se manifester…- Oui, Harry parvient à tuer Nagini. Je reconnais que c'est surprenant, je ne sais pas comment va faire Rowling avec ça, Harry jetant l'avada kadavra, c'est assez perturbant. Peut-être que anihilo aurait mieux convenu ?- Et oui, la bête imagine que les intentions de Harry sont au service de la reproduction, il faut perpétuer la race des fourchelangues, n'est-ce pas ?__Encore merci, Liv, et à bientôt !_

* * *

_Oui, vous avez bien vu, le bouton bleu est là, il suffit de cliquer, et en plus, c'est gratuit sans obligation d'achat !_


	24. Chapter 24

_Voici un chapitre qui vous décevra peut-être par son côté plus statique, moins trépidant que les précédents. Mais il est indispensable pour le déroulement de l'histoire qui s'achemine progressivement et inexorablement vers son dénouement. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire, et merci surtout à ceux et celles qui font l'effort de me laisser leur avis. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas de page, pour respecter une coutume vieille déjà de quelques semaines…_

_Très bonne lecture !!_

* * *

CHAPITRE VINGT TROIS

**INCERTITUDES**

-Buvez ça, Potter, et arrêtez de faire des simagrées !

Snape lui tendait un verre empli d'un liquide épais et bleuâtre, sa bouche mince étirée dans une grimace de mépris. Harry le saisit de ses mains menottées et en avala lentement le contenu. Il songea qu'il n'avait fait aucune « simagrée », il avait simplement hésité un instant avant de prendre la potion que lui présentait le Mangemort. Etait-ce étonnant si sa confiance en lui était plus que limitée ?

-Laissez moi vous examiner !

Sans crier gare, Snape tira brutalement le drap et regarda dans quel état se trouvaient le torse et les membres du jeune homme, lui ordonnant sèchement de se tourner afin qu'il puisse voir l'état de son dos. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Harry supposait qu'il le soignait contraint et forcé par le Maître. Les morceaux de verre avaient disparu grâce à un simple sort d'attraction, et la douleur s'était peu à peu atténuée au fil des heures pour disparaître presque totalement, sous l'effet de cette potion reconstituante au goût abominable que l'homme lui faisait avaler. Harry aurait parié que Snape ajoutait délibérément à sa préparation une composante qui avait pour seule fonction de donner au remède ce goût particulièrement écœurant.

-Vous n'aurez même pas une cicatrice ! Après ce que vous avez fait, à la place du Maître, je vous…

-Vous m'auriez laissé crever, je sais. Interrompit Harry, exaspéré.

Les yeux du Mangemort flamboyèrent.

-Méfiez vous, Potter ! Je vous ferai regretter votre insolence !

Harry grimaça un sourire.

-Donnez moi une retenue, comme dans le bon vieux temps !

Tout en sachant qu'il risquait gros, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire enrager l'odieux personnage.

En guise de réponse, une bonne vieille gifle tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldue vint s'abattre sur la joue peu charnue du jeune homme, joue qui devint aussitôt écarlate. Dans un grand mouvement rageur de ses robes noires, Snape tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

De son ex-professeur, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas à redouter des regards concupiscents ou des gestes un peu trop caressants. Il craignait plutôt sa brutalité, la haine qui transpirait par toutes les pores de sa peau, et qui allumait dans ses yeux noirs une lueur dangereuse. Harry avait le sentiment que seule la peur de déplaire au Maître retenait Snape de lui jeter des _doloris_ ou de le frapper plus souvent et plus violemment …

L'homme paraissait encore plus maussade que d'habitude. Fallait-il mettre ça sur le compte du fait qu'il soit obligé de s'occuper de Harry, ou y avait-il une autre raison à cette mauvaise humeur ? Le garçon avait entendu quelques heures auparavant des éclats de voix provenant de l'appartement de Snape, attenant à l'infirmerie. Il avait cru distinguer un timbre féminin haut perché s'opposant à celui, beaucoup plus grave, de l'ex-professeur. L'entente parfaite qui avait régné entre Narcissa et lui semblait quelque peu mise à mal…

Depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie, Harry avait un peu dormi et surtout beaucoup réfléchi. Il s'étonnait de ne pas voir arriver Lucius. S'il était plus que soulagé de ne plus sentir sur lui son regard brûlant, il regrettait aussi vaguement cette sorte de complicité qui s'était établie entre eux. De plus, Lucius était le dernier dans cette Cité de la part de qui il aurait pu espérer une aide quelconque…Mais le Mangemort, après l'avoir torturé comme tous les autres, ne s'était plus montré, ni dans le cachot, ni à l'infirmerie. Avait-il été puni par le Maître ? Haïssait-il désormais son protégé qui avait outrageusement abusé de sa confiance ? Ou n'avait-il tout simplement plus le doit de le rencontrer ?

Harry ne savait toujours pas si Ginny avait échappé à ses poursuivants. Quelque chose lui disait que si la jeune fille avait été rattrapée, Snape, dans sa grande sollicitude, n'aurait pas manqué de le lui faire aussitôt connaître et se serait délecté de son désespoir. Il y avait donc de sérieuses chances de succès de ce côté là et cette pensée le réconfortait, l'aidant à supporter les suites désagréables de son séjour en salle de torture.

Il s'inquiétait pour Ludmila, dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Qu'était devenue la jeune femme ? On pouvait supposer que la colère du Maître contre elle devait être à la hauteur de la confiance quasi illimitée qu'il lui avait accordée auparavant. A cette pensée, Harry sentait ses entrailles se nouer …

Dans son lit, il avait les mains menottées devant lui et les pieds attachés au montants de fer, ce qui l'obligeait à rester allongé sur le dos, position qu'il détestait. S'il désirait aller aux toilettes, il fallait qu'il appelle, et Snape, même quand il était dans son appartement directement attenant à l'infirmerie, faisait souvent la sourde oreille, à croire qu'il passait son temps à batifoler avec Narcissa -quand il ne lui hurlait pas dessus…. Un elfe de maison nommé Maniak, aussi grognon et rétif que Kreattur, apparaissait parfois au pied de son lit quand Snape ne se décidait pas à montrer le bout de son nez crochu. C'était une situation humiliante, mais Harry en avait vu bien d'autres…

Quand il était levé, on l'autorisait à faire quelques pas. Au début, il avait eu un mal fou à tenir debout et s'était retenu de justesse aux montants du lit, mais d'heure en heure, il retrouvait plus de force et d'équilibre.

Pour manger, on ne lui détachait pas les mains et il devait se débrouiller comme il pouvait avec sa maigre pitance, assis dans le lit. Harry se félicitait cependant de ses nouvelles conditions de vie. Il avait à boire, à manger, et on ne le torturait plus.

Par contre, il se demandait avec angoisse quels étaient les nouveaux projets de Voldemort le concernant. Il se doutait que si l'homme à face de serpent le maintenait en vie, c'était que dans son programme, le garçon pouvait encore lui être utile. Et malgré l'espoir que cette pensée faisait naître en lui, Harry savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les jours à venir…

Une chose le préoccupait tout particulièrement. S'il se souvenait n'avoir pas révélé trop de choses sous veritaserum, grâce à la formulation maladroite des questions, il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir avoué que Hermione et Ron étaient au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes. Ses deux amis étaient donc potentiellement dangereux pour Voldemort. Et Harry ne doutait pas un instant que dès lors, le Mage Noir veuille s'en prendre à eux.

* * *

-Allez, ma p'tite demoiselle, reprenez un muffin. Vous êtes si maigrichonne !

Ginny ne se fit pas prier. Tout en mangeant, elle observait avec curiosité la cuisine moldue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il y avait des machines bizarres qui devaient toutes marcher à « l'életrikcité », de même que la lampe en forme de tube qui éclairait la pièce, fixée au plafond (c'était d'ailleurs plutôt laid). La femme qui venait de lui parler se tenait debout à côté d'elle, la regardant avec attendrissement, ses cheveux roulés autour d'innombrables bigoudis, son large corps enveloppé dans une robe de chambre mauve élimée.

-Ah ça, c't' un drôle de gibier, qu'y z'ont ram'né, mon mari et l'Robert. S'exclama-t'elle pour la énième fois en remplissant à nouveau le bol de Ginny de chocolat chaud. Faut dire qu'avec leur manie d'sortir chasser la nuit ! On n'a pas l'droit, normalement, d'coincer l'gibier avec un projecteur ! Mais ici, y a personne qui s'en préoccupe ! C'est l'bout du monde ! L'garde-chasse, il est saoul en permanence, alors qu'est-c'que vous voulez faire !

En posant quelques questions, l'air de rien, la jeune fille avait appris qu'elle se trouvait dans un village de l'extrême nord du pays, éloigné de tout et oublié de la société.

Ses sauveteurs n'avaient pour l'instant fait aucune allusion à la Cité souterraine, dont ils semblaient ignorer l'existence alors qu'elle devait se trouver à moins de dix kilomètres du village.

De leur côté, ils avaient essayé d'en apprendre plus sur Ginny, mais elle avait esquivé tant bien que mal les questions compromettantes. Visiblement persuadés sans oser le dire qu'elle avait fugué du domicile familial, ils semblaient décidés à prévenir la police le lendemain pour la faire rapatrier. Heureusement, le premier commissariat se trouvait à trente bons kilomètres au moins, et ils avaient renoncé à l'amener immédiatement chez les représentants de la loi, se laissant le temps par la même occasion de trouver une justification à leur présence en pleine nuit dans la forêt. Peut-être espéraient-ils qu'on parlerait d'eux à la « télévision » moldue (une caisse noire bizarre qui présentait des images animées et bruyantes), pour les citer en exemple en qualité de sauveteurs d'une pauvre petite fille sans défense activement recherchée par ses parents éplorés…?

Ils lui avaient donc proposé de l'héberger pour le reste de la nuit, et Ginny n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Quand elle fut bien gavée de chocolat et de muffins, elle s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise et bailla ostensiblement.

-Oh, ma pauv' chérie, vous êtes fatiguée, j'vais vous montrer vot' chambre ! Suivez moi !

Elles montèrent un étage et la femme conduisit Ginny dans une petite pièce chaleureuse. Un gros édredon à carreaux trônait sur le lit.

-Oh, vous avez rapporté un morceau d' bois d' la forêt ? Interrogea la brave femme en apercevant la baguette magique que Ginny venait de poser sur la table de nuit avant d'essayer timidement d'actionner l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

-Oui…Ca me sert de… porte-bonheur ! Mentit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Ben alors, c'est qu'ça doit être efficace, vot' grigri, dites ! Heureusement qu'mon mari et l'Robert, y passaient par là cte nuit, hein ? C'est p'tête votre amulette qui les a fait v'nir ? C'est un bois spécial qu' vous utilisez ?

-Oh non, n'importe quel bois peut faire l'affaire !

-Vous l'avez ramassé dans not' forêt ?

-Oui, et vous voyez, ça m'a sauvé la vie !

-Ben j'crois qu'j'vais faire de même, j'irai chercher une p'tite branche de merisier pour m'faire un porte-bonheur. Des fois qu'ça soignerait mon arthrose…Tenez, mettez c'te pyjama, vot' robe, elle est bien trop sale, et déchirée en plus !

La femme lui tendait un vêtement en tissu éponge qu'elle avait sorti d'une commode. Ginny le prit en remerciant, et sa bienfaitrice quitta la pièce en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

La jeune fille soupira et s'assit un instant sur le lit pour réfléchir, soulagée d'être enfin seule. Tout était allé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le point sur sa situation.

Elle pensa à Harry, et son cœur se serra. Etait-il encore vivant ? Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de la mission qu'il s'était fixée, de cette histoire bizarre et effrayante de Horcruxes. Avait-il essayé de tuer Voldemort ? Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il ne fallait pas y penser, et surtout, continuer à espérer. Peut-être que la présence de Ludmila avait permis d'éviter le pire…

Dans un sursaut de volonté, Ginny se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Elle se pencha pour évaluer la hauteur qui la séparait du jardin. Non, c'était impossible, inutile de tenter le grand saut. Elle était donc condamnée à chercher une autre issue… à moins qu'elle réussisse à rapprocher d'un sort d'attraction l'échelle qui était appuyée aux branches d'un arbre fruitier, visible au clair de lune un peu plus loin dans le verger. Le problème serait de ne pas ameuter toute la maisonnée en faisant un raffut du diable…

Ginny n'avait aucune envie d'être conduite au commissariat moldu le lendemain matin. Dès lors, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule possibilité : s'enfuir au plus vite de cette sympathique maison et tenter d'appeler le Magicobus.

* * *

-Si je tenais cette Skeeter entre mes mains, je te jure que je la…

-Allons Ron, ne dis pas de bêtise. Elle fait son travail, c'est tout. Elle est odieuse, c'est certain, mais elle n'a rien dit qui n'ait été prévisible, vu les circonstances.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la dénoncer une bonne fois pour toute comme animagus non déclaré ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Si elle dépasse les bornes dans ses prochains articles, je lui enverrai un hibou pour me rappeler à son bon souvenir !

-Ah parce que là, pour toi, elle ne dépasse pas les bornes ? Ce torchon là ne te suffit pas ? Tu as vu les horreurs qu'elle raconte sur Harry ?

Hermione soupira. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Tonks entra, suivie de George. Elle alla trouver Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient levés et les serra dans ses bras.

-Mission accomplie, mes chéris. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Quoi ? Vous avez …pour la colonne ?

-Oui. Et Maugrey s'est occupé avec succès du médaillon.

Ron saisit George par les épaules et ils se mirent tous deux à exécuter une danse de la victoire, sans doute d'origine amazonienne à en juger par sa chorégraphie particulièrement trépidante et saccadée.

-Attendez, je n'ai pas fini ! Calmez vous, les gars.

Les deux rouquins cessèrent de se déhancher et revinrent entourer la jeune auror aux cheveux roses.

-La colonne…Nous l'avons détruite intégralement. Mais elle s'est reconstituée.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Elle a repoussé presque instantanément, et cette fois, débarrassée des cochonneries qui se cachaient à l'intérieur.

-_Repoussé_ ? Ca alors ! Mais c'est…S'écria Hermione, l'expression inquiète mais les yeux brillants.

-Comme un bananier tropical de Chourave ! Oui, Hermione, c'est de la Magie ! Se moqua George. Godric Gryffondor devait avoir certains talents, d'ailleurs sinon, on ne parlerait plus de lui depuis belle lurette!

-Mais on est sûr que…que le Horcr…Bégaya Ron.

-Puisque Tonks te le dit, abruti !

-Donc, ça veut dire qu'on pourra peut-être quand même s'en servir pour aller narguer Rusard ?

-Ca, ça reste à voir…L'emplacement de la figurine existe-t'il toujours ? Demanda Hermione.

-Impossible de le vérifier. Il nous a semblé que ça n'était pas le plus important. Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est que si Vous-savez-qui vient vérifier que son Horcruxe est toujours en place, il risque de n'y voir que du feu.

-Tu crois qu'il ne testera pas la colonne ?

-Pour détruire un Horcruxe, il faut l'anéantir intégralement. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer, même pas Tu-sais-qui, que cette colonne, une fois détruite, renaîtrait de ses propres débris. S'il la voit sur pied, il pensera qu'elle est intacte, il ne lui viendra même pas à l'idée de la tester. Enfin, espérons le ! Vous savez, elle est vraiment identique, avec les mêmes marques, la même usure…

-Mais…Comment faire savoir tout ça à Harry…Gémit Hermione en se laissant tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil.

-Allons, Hermione ! On trouvera une réponse à cette question là aussi. Dit Ron en se baissant pour l'enlacer avec tendresse, tandis que George retournait dans son magasin après leur avoir jeté un regard narquois et que Tonks étreignait Molly qui venait d'entrer à son tour, toute essoufflée et échevelée.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Charlie, mes enfants ! Claironna-t'elle. Il arrive incessamment sous peu ! Avec tout ce qui se passe, je suis bien contente de le voir abandonner quelques temps ses dragons pour venir nous soutenir ! Quant à Bill, il est à la maison. Et bien heureusement, il a laissé sa petite femme en France, inutile de la mettre en danger, surtout si … ! Oh, pardon, je n'ai rien dit, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour en parler !!

* * *

Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans son salon, extrêmement agité. Il venait de rentrer après une absence d'une petite heure, durant laquelle il avait voulu s'assurer que le médaillon de Serpentard était toujours à sa place, dans la grotte. Pour cette expédition, il s'était fait accompagner de Pettigrew, Snape et Mc Nair, mais n'avait désiré garder avec lui à son retour que le seul Peter. Ce dernier frétillait, flatté de cette distinction.

-Je suis inquiet, Queudver, très inquiet. La disparition du médaillon est une catastrophe. Dire que je l'avais si bien protégé, au fond de cette grotte ! Tu as vu à quel point c'était ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui sait, le médaillon est peut-être détruit à l'heure qu'il est ! Je suis persuadé que c'est Dumbledore qui a fait le coup, comme je suis certain qu'il est allé en personne se saisir de la bague familiale bien avant que je me décide à aller la récupérer dans les ruines de la maison de mon grand père. Seul un sorcier de son envergure pouvait avoir l'intelligence et la puissance nécessaires ! Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il m'a pris de vitesse, et tout ça avant de mourir. Puisse-t'il rôtir éternellement dans les flammes de l'enfer !

-Mais il reste la colonne, Maître !

-Certes…Apparemment, elle a échappé à la perspicacité diabolique du vieux fou. C'est le dernier rempart, et je redoute une attaque contre elle. La relève est-elle bien organisée ?

-Oui, Maître. Quinze hommes se relaient pour garder la colonne nuit et jour, par groupes de cinq.

-Bien. Dès que je serai en place au Ministère, je m'occuperai de reconstituer cette forteresse qui me protégeait. Et je commencerai par…ce cher Potter. Continua Voldemort, sa voix se réduisant à un murmure. En le tuant, je pourrai réaliser un nouveau Horcruxe. Il me faut simplement trouver un objet réceptacle. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile…Pour Potter, il faut bien évidemment l'épée de Gryffondor, qui est toujours à Poudlard… Je dois absolument trouver le moyen de me la procurer. Maintenant que le vieux n'est plus là…Severus saura me conseiller, il doit connaître tous les passages secrets…

Le Maître se parlait à lui-même, ayant oublié la présence discrète de son fidèle serviteur. Etrangement essoufflé, il se tenait la poitrine comme s'il souffrait d'une vague douleur cardiaque. Il monta soudain à nouveau le ton pour s'adresser à Pettigrew.

-Il n'y a toujours eu aucune alerte, Queudver ? Si elle a survécu, la gamine a pourtant dû signaler l'existence de la Cité, et je suppose que des recherches doivent être déjà menées pour nous localiser ! Quand je pense à la stupidité, à l'incompétence d'Amycus ! Un séjour au cachot ne suffira pas à lui faire payer son échec ! Mis en déroute par deux chasseurs moldus ! Tu te rends compte, Queudver ? Il a beau dire que la gamine était morte, il n'en n'a aucune preuve, il a filé avant de s'en être assuré ! En ce moment, mes Mangemorts rivalisent d'incompétence et de négligence ! Nous sommes tombés bien bas, à force d'immobilité dans ces souterrains. Il est grand temps que nous en sortions !

-Les moldus étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, Maître, si j'ai bien compris.

-Allons, Queudver, même armés, deux moldus ne devaient pas être bien difficiles à éliminer. Et la petite s'enfuyant fera bien plus de dégâts en donnant l'alerte que ne l'aurait fait la mort de deux braconniers dans la forêt ! Personne n'en n'aurait parlé, ni chez les moldus, ni chez les sorciers !!

-Pour l'instant, les guetteurs n'ont rien remarqué d'inhabituel. Peut-être est-il encore trop tôt. Ou alors, la jeune fille n'a pas survécu ! Selon Amycus, en supposant qu'elle était vivante après l'attaque du loup-garou, les moldus qui l'ont recueillie ont sans doute profité d'elle pour s'en débarrasser ensuite…A l'en croire, elle était très…dénudée dans sa tenue en loques.

-Espérons que tu aies raison, Queudver. Dit Voldemort en ricanant. Si ces moldus l'ont violée, ils n'iront pas le crier sur les toits et nous serons tranquilles. Je vais quand même aller trouver Ludmila. Elle verra la petite dans son Miroir si elle est encore en vie. Tant qu'on y est, je vais lui faire chercher le médaillon, et localiser les deux gamins, les amis de Potter, dont il va falloir nous occuper très rapidement.

* * *

Drago Malefoy broyait du noir. Depuis qu'il était revenu au bercail, au milieu de la nuit, il tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. S'il avait pu rugir de colère, il ne se serait pas privé de le faire, au risque de réveiller ses camarades.

Il revoyait encore la scène affreuse où Ginny, sa silhouette fragile illuminée par les projecteurs, s'était affalée dans la boue et où un loup-garou surexcité s'était jeté sur elle, l'écume aux lèvres. La bête avait-elle eu le temps de mordre la jeune fille ? Drago était incapable de le dire. Il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort sur l'immonde créature quand le moldu s'était servi de son arme étrange pour tuer la bête.

Drago s'était senti désorienté. Affolés par la présence de ces hommes bien armés à l'aspect insolite et par la mort du loup-garou, ses confrères cherchaient à fuir. S'il était effectivement difficile de s'attaquer à ces barbus à l'allure préhistorique qui se protégeaient derrière les portières de leur grosse machine et semblaient experts dans le maniement de leurs armes, Drago aurait voulu à tout prix le tenter, surtout pour pouvoir reprendre Ginny, l'empêcher de filer avec ces hommes qui, en plus, risquaient d'abuser d'elle. Mais Amycus l'avait saisi par le bras, lui affirmant que la jeune fille écrasée sous le loup-garou était morte, et l'avait entraîné avec lui malgré ses efforts pour se dégager, transplanant juste à l'entrée de la Cité, où les guetteurs leur avaient ouvert les portes.

On les avait délivrés du sortilège repousse-loup-garou, qui les avait jusque là désagréablement imprégnés d'une odeur aigre de pipi de chat. Et dire que durant toute la poursuite, Amycus, qui était le meneur de l'expédition, avait obligé Drago à rester en retrait, expliquant que le sort n'était pas forcément très efficace et qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher des loups-garous !

Puis Amycus et ses confrères étaient partis faire leur rapport au Maître, visiblement inquiets de sa réaction, tandis que lui, Drago, rejoignait ses quartiers, furieux et désespéré.

Un véritable naufrage, cette expédition ! La vie sans Ginny lui semblait soudain si terne, si peu digne d'être vécue qu'il se serait bien endormi cette nuit profondément pour ne plus se réveiller. Il retourna se servir un verre et se laissa tomber sur son lit en gémissant.

Allons, il ne devait pas se décourager. C'était indigne d'un Malefoy. Bientôt, lui et tous les disciples du Maître règneraient sur le monde sorcier. Il serait tout puissant, et s'emparer de la petite Weasley n'aurait rien de bien compliqué. Toute leur famille serait coffrée, et il disposerait du droit de vie et de mort sur la demoiselle.

Car il ne pouvait croire qu'elle fût morte. Il lui avait semblé la voir bouger les jambes alors que le monstre la couvrait de son corps…

Oui, d'ici quelques jours, plus personne ne viendrait s'interposer entre la jeune fille et lui.

Car Potter allait mourir. A cette pensée, il se sentait reprendre courage. Le Maître ne tolèrerait pas que ce sale traître, ce sang-mêlé, cet usurpateur promène encore sa morgue et son arrogance dans les couloirs de cette Cité. Pendant que Drago rêvassait sur son lit, Potter devait être entrain de crier et de supplier qu'on le laisse mourir, brisé, déchiqueté, défiguré, désossé, dé…détruit.

Oui, Drago pourrait vivre heureux le jour où Potter serait mort, définitivement disparu, balayé. Et ce jour était proche.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy souleva la bouteille de whisky et s'aperçut qu'il en avait vidé plus de la moitié en une heure. Il s'en servit néanmoins un nouveau verre, bien qu'il sût pertinemment qu'il était sur une mauvaise pente.

Il y avait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Harry, et il tentait de s'étourdir par tous les moyens pour éviter de penser au jeune captif.

Narcissa passait la nuit avec lui et redoublait d'inventivité et d'audace pour le satisfaire. Du coup, il s'effondrait après leurs ébats et dormait comme une souche jusqu'au petit matin.

Dans la journée, quand il ne s'entraînait pas jusqu'à l'épuisement face à ses confrères, il venait jouer à des jeux de hasard chez les Lestrange, où il passait son temps à fumer de ces cigarettes aux effets merveilleusement hallucinogènes que Nott se procurait on ne savait où et qu'il monnayait fort cher…

Lucius avait tout essayé, évitant à tout prix de se trouver seul et désœuvré. Il tentait de se persuader qu'il était guéri de sa coupable obsession, rigolant et se moquant comme les autres du jeune Potter qui croupissait dans un cachot insalubre, réduit à l'état de déchet.

Quand on avait transporté le garçon à l'infirmerie, Snape, qui lui battait pourtant de plus en plus froid, sans doute à cause du comportement de Narcissa, lui avait bizarrement proposé de venir le seconder dans les soins à apporter au gamin. Que cherchait l'ex-espion en l'invitant ainsi à l'accompagner ? A tester son détachement face au jeune captif ? Ou à le mettre en porte-à-faux vis à vis du Maître ? Affreusement tenté d'accepter, Lucius avait eu la force de refuser, le cœur secrètement déchiré. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir Harry, de peur de rechuter, et il avait clamé haut et fort que Potter pouvait crever à l'infirmerie comme ailleurs et que son sort lui était totalement indifférent.

C'était le soir, Narcissa n'était pas encore là, et Lucius soupira. Il appela Ken et lui ordonna d'apporter le repas. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il avait trop bu et il savait que s'il mangeait, ses pensées retrouveraient un peu de cohérence. Tandis que l'esclave s'affairait, il lui demanda négligemment :

-As-tu des nouvelles de Harry Potter ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, surpris et visiblement content que son maître lui posât cette question.

-Je sais qu'il est à l'infirmerie, et qu'il va beaucoup mieux, monsieur. Il paraît qu'il peut se lever et qu'il marche, quand quelqu'un est là pour le détacher de son lit. Monsieur n'est pas encore allé lui rendre visite ?

Lucius eut un geste d'agacement.

-Pourquoi irais-je le voir ? Bougonna-t'il hargneusement, tandis qu'il se représentait avec un très agréable frisson Harry Potter attaché à son lit.

Que Ken en sût autant au sujet de Harry n'avait rien de surprenant. Les rumeurs circulaient vite parmi les elfes et les esclaves.

-Et qui s'occupe de lui ? Interrogea-t'il encore en regardant ses ongles.

-Monsieur Snape, et aussi Maniak, un elfe pas très commode. C'est par lui qu'on a quelques nouvelles. Il déteste Harry et se plaint à chaque fois qu'il revient de l'infirmerie de toutes les corvées qu'il doit y exécuter.

Lucius mangea peu et vite. Il s'apprêtait à gagner son lit pour y attendre Narcissa quand sa Marque se mit à le brûler.

Sans attendre, il transplana et se trouva dans le salon du Maître. L'absence du serpent et accessoirement, celle de la devineresse, parut étrange à Lucius qui s'était habitué à les voir dans la pièce, le serpent enroulé près du feu. Du coup, le Maître, dans sa grande cape noire, semblait cruellement seul.

-Lucius, je voudrais que tu te joignes à moi demain matin. Dit le Maître sur un ton impérieux. J'ai l'intention d'expliquer à Potter le rôle qu'il devra jouer dans notre Prise de pouvoir.

-Maître, je préfèrerais m'en abstenir, si vous n'y voyez…Dit Lucius avec précipitation, mais Voldemort ne le laissa pas terminer.

-Non, Lucius. J'ai besoin de toi. Dans deux jours, nous serons à la tête du monde sorcier, et nous devons absolument faire corps dans ce moment crucial. Je comprends fort bien que tu ne tiennes pas à te trouver face à Potter, mais il est important que chacun de nous se montre inflexible, fort et déterminé. Je veux me présenter à lui en compagnie de mes plus fidèles amis, dont tu fais partie. Il ne doit percevoir aucune faille, aucune dissension entre nous. Nous devons former un front uni. Comprends-tu ?

Lucius hésita avant de répondre.

-Cette réunion aura-t'elle lieu dans l'infirmerie, Maître ?

-Non, Lucius, dans la bibliothèque. Je l'y ferai amener. Et là, je lui présenterai le déroulement des opérations. Il doit savoir qu'il aura à montrer un visage et un corps impassibles et paraître absolument convaincu d'œuvrer à nos côtés pour la bonne cause. Au moindre faux pas de sa part, c'est Radulescu qui sera éliminée. Les choses doivent être bien claires dans son esprit.

-N'est-ce pas trop risqué, Maître ? Pensez-vous que Potter sera capable de jouer ce rôle, dans l'état où il se trouve ? Il n'en est plus à un acte désespéré prêt…

Voldemort allait répondre vivement, mais il hésita soudain, comme si les paroles de Lucius venaient d'entrer en résonance avec ses propres pensées.

- Oh, Lucius…Je me sens fatigué depuis quelques temps…Vraiment épuisé. Quand tout cela sera fini, je prendrai quelques jours d'un repos bien mérité. Au fond, tu as raison...c'est assez risqué, d'emmener le garçon avec nous demain, même s'il est de toute façon hors de question de lui donner une baguette. S'il est surveillé de trop près, cela paraîtra suspect … Alors…serais-tu en train de suggérer que nous utilisions du Polynectar, et que nous présentions un faux Potter au monde sorcier ?

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, Maître, mais cela pourrait être une solution, en effet.

Voldemort fit quelques pas, réfléchissant. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Lucius.

-Bien. Je vais mettre au point ce nouveau projet qui me paraît très intéressant. La réunion est cependant maintenue.

-Ma présence est-elle vraiment indispensable ? risqua encore Lucius d'une voix très basse.

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, Lucius. Le rendez vous est à 9h. Tu peux disposer. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Malefoy se leva et inclina la tête avant de disparaître en touchant sa Marque.

…………………………………………….

En revenant dans son salon, il trouva Narcissa qui l'attendait, vautrée dans le canapé. Elle fit un geste pour l'attirer vers elle. Décidément, elle semblait redécouvrir avec enthousiasme les joies de l'entente conjugale…Il la rejoignit et l'enlaça. Tandis qu'elle se mettait à se tortiller lascivement sous ses caresses distraites, il réfléchissait fébrilement.

Dès le lendemain, il allait revoir Harry. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait à se surveiller sévèrement. Le Maître ne devait percevoir chez lui aucune faiblesse.

Mais comment faire pour rester de pierre quand on amènerait le jeune prisonnier menotté devant lui ? Le simple fait de se représenter la scène le mettait dans un état de tension et d'excitation incontrôlables. Etrangement, il se sentait comme un homme debout au bord d'un gouffre, poussé par un vent violent, prêt à basculer d'un instant à l'autre dans l'abîme.

Il se dégagea des bras de sa femme et se leva brusquement, s'éloignant du canapé. Surprise, elle protesta vigoureusement, déçue et humiliée. Sans la regarder, il se dirigea vers la chambre et articula d'une voix si assourdie qu'elle en était à peine audible :

-Non, Narcissa, cette nuit, je voudrais dormir tranquille. Je suis épuisé. A demain matin !

* * *

_Pas trop déçus, pas trop lassés de cette situation apparemment sans issue ? Faites le moi savoir en cliquant sur le bouton bleu, vous me donnerez envie d'écrire la suite qui me fait quelque peu transpirer…_

_**Lefandeharry** : Merci pour ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme…Je ne sais comment te dire à quel point ça me stimule de te savoir toujours là, et de recevoir tes encouragements ! A bientôt !_

_**Cucarracha** : Tiens, une revenante ! Aha, tu penses que Lucius est incapable de renoncer à Harry ?Difficile de te répondre sans dévoiler la suite, mais bien-sûr, tu es dans le vrai. Ce cher Lucius est soumis à des vents contraires particulièrement violents, mais il a encore un rôle très important à jouer dans cette histoire. Merci pour ta review !!_

_**Liv** : Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien quand Harry se fait torturer !! Il faut avouer que notre grande JK Rowling elle-même montre souvent un certain plaisir à lui faire subir les pires traitements, si bien qu'on se sent autorisé à en rajouter des tonnes dans les fics…De là à s'interroger sur le comment et le pourquoi de ces tendances sadiques…Hum…Ca sert sûrement de défouloir. –Oui, Harry est sensé se tenir aux côtés de Voldemort, ça va être un peu compliqué à gérer, comme situation. Tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre.- Voldemort garde Ludmila en vie car il se sert encore d'elle, comme tu le verras .- Lucius ? Hum…Tu as raison, il tient beaucoup à Harry et se trouve passablement désorienté, face à l'obligation de faire un choix décisif. Que va-t'il entreprendre ? Je n'en dis pas plus, bien sûr. –Tous les horcruxes sont détruits, ouf, mais le plus dur reste à faire, et seul Harry peut s'en charger. Et il ne sait même pas que la voie est libre !! - Ginny sauvée…Tu as été surprise que deux chasseurs moldus aient pu mettre en déroute une bande aussi redoutable de mangemorts doublés de loups-garous, et tu n'es pas la seule…Oui, j'aurais dû prévoir au moins trois grosses 4/4 pleines de chasseurs armés de bazoukas, ça aurait fait plus crédible. J'essaye de récupérer le truc tant bien que mal dans ce nouveau chapitre…-Ah oui, Ron et Hermione…Harry les a balancés… espérons que Voldemort leur laissera le temps de maudire tout leur saoul cette chère Rita et sa pseudo-psychanalyse de café du Commerce ! -__Merci encore pour tes reviews attentives et j'espère, j'espère à très bientôt !!_

_Et voilà, n'oubliez pas le pourboire !!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**POUR LANA 51 !** _

_Comme **lefandeharry** me l'a demandé (et je ne peux rien lui refuser !), je commence par une annonce en solidarité avec **LANA51**, une « auteure » dont la fic va être supprimée sous prétexte qu'elle n'aurait pas respecté un détail du règlement - exprimé exclusivement en anglais, donc dans un jargon incompréhensible et gravement indigeste pour nous autres malheureux petits français monoglottes (ça existe, ce mot là, à votre avis ?) .De plus, elle a été dénoncée par un de nos compatriotes extrêmement zélé qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de traquer les pauvres auteurs coupables de commettre une infraction au règlement du site. Un vrai petit Rusard en herbe, ce jeune homme ! Je présume que ces fameuses transgressions ne devaient pas être bien graves (je suis allée voir la fic en question et je n'ai rien vu de choquant, mais je ne m'appelle pas Ombrage). Je soutiens donc énergiquement **LANA 51** dans son combat pour sa survie sur ce site !_

_Et maintenant, bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances,( pour ceux qui ont eu la chance d'en avoir). Voici la suite de **« Maîtres Chanteurs »**, dont vous semblez vous lasser sérieusement car vous n'avez pas été bien nombreux à me laisser des reviews. Je remercie de tout cœur les trois (en fait, quatre depuis lundi) lecteurs qui l'ont fait -contre vents et marées-, m'évitant ainsi de sombrer dans la déprime et surtout, me donnant le courage de continuer à écrire cette histoire (à propos, précision inutile: les RAR sont en fin de chapitre)._

_J'envisage d'écrire une suite à cette fic (qui va compter encore quelques chapitres, rassurez vous, hum hum…!), si par vos reviews, vous vous montrez un tant soit peu intéressés. A vrai dire, de vos demandes ou suggestions peut dépendre la manière dont je vais conclure -ou ne pas conclure- cette histoire…Et même, pour vous mettre encore plus sur la piste, j'hésite à faire -ou non- mourir un personnage (Ah, les auteurs sont tout puissants !)…Lequel ? Héhé…Les paris sont ouverts. En tout cas, son sort devrait décider de beaucoup de choses. Je compte donc sérieusement sur vos actives contributions ! _

CHAPITRE VINGT QUATRE

**DERNIER RECOURS**

-Mets toi à genoux devant ton Maître !

Malmené et secoué par les gardes qui l'encadraient, Harry sembla vouloir résister un instant, puis fléchit une jambe et tomba sur les genoux.

-Es tu décidé maintenant à te soumettre à ma volonté ? Martela le Mage Noir, la voix vibrant d'une colère difficilement contenue.

Le garçon opina légèrement de la tête.

-Réponds distinctement !

-Oui.

-OUI, MAITRE !

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer. Dit Voldemort plus calmement.

Le Mage Noir était assis dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, entouré de Snape et Malefoy, debout de part et d'autre de son siège. Ils se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce quand on avait amené le prisonnier. Malgré ses efforts pour rester neutre, Lucius avait tressailli en le voyant entrer, les mains liées derrière le dos, tenu par deux gardes masqués.

Le garçon semblait amaigri, son visage était pâle et ses yeux, cernés d'ombres grises, paraissaient plus grands, comme dilatés par l'angoisse. Il n'en était pas enlaidi pour autant, bien au contraire. Mais il ne restait rien des traits de l'enfance qui avaient subsisté jusque là sur son visage, comme si ces quelques jours l'avaient brutalement mûri. La ligne de sa mâchoire s'était durcie et plus aucune rondeur ne venait adoucir ses joues blêmes.

Son regard hanté avait balayé la pièce, puis s'était rapidement abaissé. Cherchait-il à éviter celui du Maître, de peur que ce dernier s'infiltre dans ses pensées ? Ou était-il brisé au point d'être devenu incapable de soutenir le regard écarlate ?

-Harry Potter, tu es au courant que ton Maître va dès demain prendre le pouvoir, pour se trouver à la tête du monde sorcier en tant que nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

A ces mots, Harry releva brusquement la tête et regarda Voldemort avec une expression de stupeur horrifiée.

-Tu as l'air surpris. Il semblerait que les informations soient mal passées…

Etait-ce un reproche que le Maître adressait indirectement à ses lieutenants ? Pour le coup, Lucius ne se sentit aucunement concerné. Il n'était plus sensé rencontrer Harry depuis plusieurs jours.

La bouche du garçon s'entrouvrit, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Mon projet était de te présenter demain au monde sorcier, debout à mes côtés, au moment de la Prise de Pouvoir. Toute la communauté magique est prévenue et nous attend avec impatience. Le ministre Scrimgeour a officiellement accepté - via la presse- de se soumettre à mes exigences, il aura donc laissé la place, et tous les regards seront braqués sur nous… Mais après réflexion, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus facile pour toi de rester ici, et que nous fassions voir ton double à la communauté magique…

Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Ses yeux élargis fixaient toujours le Maître sans ciller.

-Tu ne saisis pas, Potter ? Snape serait-il dans le vrai quand il parle de toi comme d'un jeune imbécile ? Je vais donc essayer d'éclairer ta lanterne. Nous allons faire boire à un des nôtres du Polynectar, et le monde sorcier aura ainsi le privilège insigne de retrouver enfin le grand Harry Potter, son héros de toujours, se tenant fièrement aux côtés du Maître !

Harry avala sa salive, et Lucius, qui le regardait avec une attention soutenue, sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer brutalement. Le garçon avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, et s'y accrochait désespérément. C'était clairement un appel au secours. Les mains moites, Lucius serra les dents et détourna précipitamment le regard.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Potter ? Es-tu satisfait de savoir que tes amis vont bientôt pouvoir contempler ton image dans la presse, souriant et répondant aux ovations de la foule, heureux de me seconder ?

-Non… Dit doucement Harry, mortellement pâle, en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

-_Endoloris_ !

Lucius sentait la sueur dégouliner sur son front et le long de son dos tandis que le garçon se contorsionnait sur le sol, gémissant de douleur entre ses dents serrées.

Voldemort mit fin au maléfice et ordonna d'un signe de tête aux gardes de remettre le prisonnier sur pied.

-Le jour où tu accepteras clairement de tourner le dos au passé et de profiter de la chance qui t'est offerte, tu sortiras de l'ombre et tu prendras ta place à mes côtés. Nous n'aurons plus à recourir à un artifice. Mais au moindre faux pas, ceux qui te sont chers disparaîtront. A commencer par Radulescu. As-tu bien compris ce que j'attends de toi ?

Haletant, Harry releva la tête. Ses yeux, derrière les mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le front, étaient brillants de larmes.

-Oui, Maître. Réussit-il à articuler, le souffle court. Il renifla.

-C'est ça, bravo, mon garçon. Dès que tu t'estimeras prêt à te joindre à moi de ton plein gré, tu me le feras savoir et je te donnerai la place qui te revient. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, Maître. Dit encore Harry dans un murmure.

-Maintenant, viens ici baiser ma main. Ordonna Voldemort.

Lucius se tourna vers lui, surpris. Pourquoi le Maître exigeait-il cela du gamin ? Etait-ce pour l'humilier davantage ?

Les gardes poussèrent Harry en avant et le forcèrent à s'agenouiller devant le Maître. Ce dernier tendit le dos de sa main osseuse et un des gardes appuya sur la tête du garçon jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure la peau blanche de Voldemort. Le Mage Noir se mit à rire et de son autre main, saisit la chevelure rebelle de Harry qu'il entreprit de tirer et de secouer dans un geste à la fois affectueux et cruel. Puis, ostensiblement, il arracha un cheveu noir et le tendit à Severus qui le saisit, l'air satisfait, et le glissa aussitôt dans une boîte allongée en forme de plumier qu'il avait sortie de sa poche.

Dès qu'il le put, le garçon se rejeta en arrière comme s'il avait atrocement manqué d'air et son regard affolé chercha à nouveau celui de Lucius.

Très mal à l'aise, Malefoy sentit son cœur se déchirer et détourna une fois de plus les yeux. Il était au supplice. Voldemort avait attrapé Harry par le menton et tirait son visage vers lui.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, mon garçon. Dit à mi-voix le Mage Noir. Si ton comportement est irréprochable, j'aurai peut-être de l'indulgence à ton égard et malgré la gravité des actes que tu as commis, je te laisserai une nouvelle chance.

Il écarta la mèche qui cachait la cicatrice et appuya le bout de son index sur l'éclair rougi. Harry ne put retenir une grimace de douleur qui n'échappa pas à Lucius. Voldemort rit à nouveau et lâcha le menton du garçon.

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé une santé parfaite, tu n'as donc plus de raison de rester à l'infirmerie. Severus, je te félicite pour l'efficacité de tes soins. Demain, le monde magique va retrouver son jeune héros, et nul ne sera capable de faire la différence entre la copie et l'original. Gardes, vous amènerez Potter à son cachot, dont il ne bougera plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit disposé à tenir son rôle dans notre grande et noble tâche de reconstruction du Monde Magique.

* * *

-Oh Ginny, il faut que tu manges, ma chérie ! S'écria Molly Weasley en remplissant à nouveau l'assiette de sa fille de pancakes dégoulinants de beurre.

-Maman, je n'en peux plus, voyons ! Je suis incapable d'avaler une bouchée de plus. Si tu continues à me gaver comme ça, je vais vomir !

-Mais c'est que tu as tellement maigri, ma pauvre petite !

Depuis que Ginny était rentrée deux jours plus tôt, déposée en pyjama-éponge au petit matin par le Magicobus non loin du domicile familial, aussi secouée et malade que si elle avait passé la nuit dans une centrifugeuse, sa mère tentait par tous les moyens de la suralimenter et bien qu'elle fût touchée de toutes les attentions de son entourage, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle avait beaucoup parlé, beaucoup pleuré, beaucoup dormi. Et accessoirement, beaucoup trop mangé.

Rapidement alertés, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient tous réunis au Terrier quelques heures après le retour de la jeune fille. Il lui avait été demandé de faire un compte rendu rapide et précis de sa période de captivité, en n'omettant si possible aucun détail significatif. Impressionnée par la présence, entre autres, du professeur Mc Gonagall, Ginny avait tout d'abord bafouillé et hésité avant de trouver une élocution plus claire et posée. Assise dans un fauteuil du salon, le visage pâle et grave, elle avait décrit à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et dévoilé tout ce qu'elle savait, sans évoquer cependant le comportement de Drago à son égard, ainsi que ce qu'elle croyait savoir de celui de Lucius vis à vis de Harry.

L'Ordre avait décidé de garder secrète l'évasion de la jeune fille, afin que les Mangemorts ne se lancent pas aussitôt à sa poursuite. Les employés du Magicobus étaient tenus par un devoir de réserve et ne diraient rien dans l'immédiat, du moins fallait-il l'espérer. Quant aux chasseurs moldus, on pouvait supposer qu'ils renonceraient à faire connaître publiquement leur opération de sauvetage avortée…

Quand Ginny avait parlé de Ludmila devant l'Ordre, Charlie, qui venait de rentrer de Roumanie, avait pris la parole à son tour, le visage empourpré, expliquant que la devineresse était son amie depuis plusieurs années et que tous les deux avaient risqué ce plan fou d'inventer une nouvelle prophétie pour détourner Voldemort de son obsession meurtrière à l'égard de Harry. Le grand frère de Ginny se réjouissait de savoir que ce plan avait à demi réussi, mais il se montra extrêmement inquiet en apprenant que sa petite sœur avait quitté Harry et Ludmila au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à aller détruire des Horcruxes.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre, et tout particulièrement Maugrey Fol-œil, avaient accusé Charlie de légèreté. Un plan de cette importance ne pouvait se concevoir et être mis en œuvre sans l'accord de tous les membres. Embarrassé, le jeune homme avait reconnu avoir agi sur un coup de tête mais il avait également décrit pour sa défense l'urgence de la situation et l'éloignement dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Ludmila et lui, au moment de prendre cette décision, alors que le Mage Noir était présent en Roumanie et demandait à rencontrer la jeune femme.

Durant les heures qui avaient suivi, quand les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient dispersés, Ginny s'était confiée beaucoup plus librement à Hermione, et la jeune fille, horrifiée par son récit, l'avait serrée dans ses bras sans rien dire, les yeux pleins de larmes.

La nuit venue, elles avaient longuement discuté, allongées dans le noir, de ce que Ginny ne pouvait dire devant Ron. Le garçon n'aurait pas compris, se serait étouffé d'indignation et aurait juré d'étrangler les deux Malefoy en plus de Skeeter, d'Ombrage et de tous les autres. Ca faisait trop pour un seul homme…

Ce matin là, tandis que Molly battaillait pour nourrir sa fille de force, Hermione, assise à table à côté de Ginny et observant la scène avec un demi sourire, finit par passer un bras protecteur sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

-Viens, si tu n'as plus faim. On va monter là-haut, il fait trop moche dehors.

-Oui, allez vous habiller, les filles, ça vaudra mieux ! Grogna Molly en reprenant ses crêpes pour les garder au chaud. Ginny, tu es vraiment trop têtue. Je me demande de qui tu tiens ça. Et Ron qui dort encore ! Comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire !

-Laisse le donc récupérer, maman ! Il a tellement crié haut et fort qu'il jurait d'assassiner Snape, de tordre le coup de Skeeter, de casser la gueule à Scrimgeour et d'arracher les ongles d'Ombrage qu'il a fini par tomber dans un sommeil de plomb, pour oublier tous les malheurs du monde.

-Cette Ombrage, je vous assure ! S'écria Molly, les poings sur les hanches. Quand je pense qu'elle a appelé tous les sorciers de sang pur à venir accueillir le nouveau Maître, demain, pour son avènement ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Quelle honte ! Elle a l'air de se satisfaire pleinement du nouvel ordre des choses, et elle n'est pas la seule. L'avenir est bien sombre, mes enfants. Oh, ma chérie, ajouta-t'elle en retenant Ginny par le bras, viens que je t'embrasse encore une fois avant que tu montes là-haut ! C'est si beau, que tu sois revenue parmi …

Soudain, la porte donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Arthur Weasley entra vivement. Il était essoufflé et avait l'air épuisé.

-Mes enfants, s'écria-t'il avec une expression d'urgence dans la voix et sur le visage, il faut faire rapidement vos bagages. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

-Quoi, Arthur ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Ni vous, ni moi.

-Mais…Où pouvons nous partir, mon chéri ?

-Chez mon cousin Joe Osborne, à Brighton. Il nous attend. Je n'ai jamais parlé de lui devant Snape, j'en suis certain. Il nous cachera et sera notre gardien du secret.

-Oh ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne peux plus remettre les pieds au travail. Tout sorcier qui refuse de se soumettre à Tu-sais-qui est devenu indésirable et se trouve potentiellement en danger. L'ordre des aurors est dissous, le Magenmagot également, et ils ont commencé à organiser des rafles pour enfermer les opposants…

-Mon Dieu ! Avant même la date fatidique…Il faut prévenir Charlie, et Bill…Les jumeaux sont-ils au courant ?

-Oui. J'ai vu tout le monde au QG avant de venir ici.

-Et Fred et George ? Que vont-ils faire ? Ils ne risquent rien ? Demanda Ginny d'une petite voix tremblante.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Il faut qu'ils se cachent avec nous !

-C'est ce que je leur ai dit, mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont accepter d'abandonner leur boutique.

-Et Percy ?

-Il est derrière Scrimgeour, il approuve donc la reddition et ne nous soutiendra pas.

-Quelle honte…mon propre fils…quelle infamie ! Mais que fait l'Ordre, voyons ! Cria Molly, surexcitée.

-Nous ne pouvons rien tenter pour l'instant, tu le sais bien. Harry est encore entre les mains de Vous-savez-qui, ainsi que l'amie de Charlie et deux de nos collègues aurors. Avant tout, nous devons nous protéger, et entrer en résistance.

Les filles se regardaient, hébétées. Molly claqua dans ses mains et se précipita dans l'escalier, hurlant à Ron qu'il devait se lever dare-dare.

-Rendez vous dans dix minutes avec vos valises, dans la cuisine. Nous voyagerons par cheminée ! S'écria Arthur à l'adresse des filles qui avaient suivi Molly dans l'escalier.

* * *

Enfin libéré de la réunion qu'avait tenue le Maître pour fixer les dernières modalités de la journée du lendemain, Lucius put enfin se retirer dans ses appartements. Narcissa était allée rejoindre sa sœur pour la soirée, et l'homme espérait pouvoir disposer de quelques minutes de tranquillité. Il s'assit avec un verre dans un fauteuil, regardant rêveusement le ciel encore clair et songeant que Harry avait aimé contempler la vue magnifique qu'offrait cette fenêtre…

Lucius se sentait désorienté. Il avait réussi à montrer un visage dur et insensible en présence du garçon, de ce côté là, il était rassuré, le Maître n'aurait rien à lui reprocher. Mais à présent, il était étrangement malheureux, et s'en voulait de ce sentiment ambivalent.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Harry. Plusieurs fois, le garçon avait tenté de communiquer avec lui. Lucius avait été profondément remué par cet appel informulé. Jamais jusque là Harry ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Le garçon attendait quelque chose de lui. Mieux, il lui faisait encore confiance. Peut-être pensait-il à lui en ce moment même, peut-être l'appelait-il désespérément dans la solitude de son cachot ?

Eh bien, qu'il se débrouille ! Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Lucius avait suffisamment donné, et aurait très bien pu subir des foudres beaucoup plus ravageuses que les simples réprimandes auxquelles il avait eu droit de la part du Maître. Certes, il se savait être le préféré de Voldemort, le favori de toujours, le confident, et du reste, sa fortune n'était pas pour rien dans le fait que le Maître fût ainsi attaché à lui. Mais il avait frôlé la disgrâce, et un nouvel écart de conduite risquait de le mener à la catastrophe…

De toute façon, Lucius n'avait aucun moyen de venir en aide à Harry. Quand bien même il l'eût voulu, il n'avait rien, absolument rien à lui proposer. Le garçon n'aurait qu'à filer doux, et il s'en sortirait.

Momentanément. Car le Maître avait la ferme intention de le tuer. Il ne croyait plus dans la prophétie de Radulescu, et celle de Trelawney était revenue au goût du jour sous sa forme première, celle que le garçon avait entendue de la bouche de Dumbledore.

Lucius était un fidèle Mangemort. Il ne pouvait aller contre les projets du Maître.

Il pouvait toujours plaider la cause de Harry auprès du Maître, mais il ne croyait guère pouvoir influencer sa décision. Et toute prise de position en faveur du garçon semblerait suspecte, et le mettrait en danger.

Tout en caressant distraitement la Marque qu'il portait sur l'avant bras, Lucius revit le regard désespéré de Harry s'accrochant au sien. Et soudain, il sut qu'il ne supporterait pas que le garçon meure. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le sauver, même si pour cela, il devait compromettre son engagement aux côtés du Maître.

C'était fou, c'était insensé. Il jouait avec sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait accepter que Harry soit ainsi sacrifié sans autre forme de procès.

S'il avait pu, il serait tout de suite descendu au cachot de Potter. Mais c'était impossible, il n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité, le Maître avait gardé celle de Harry. Quant à celle de Nott, elle était revenue entre les mains de son propriétaire… Il avait bien chez lui un coupon de cette merveilleuse étoffe magique dans laquelle on taillait ces capes, coupon qu'il avait acheté à prix d'or sur un marché sorcier, à Ispahan…Mais il n'était pas question de se rendre au manoir pour l'instant.

Il allait devoir attendre la prise de pouvoir. Quand les Mangemorts s'installeraient dans leurs nouvelles fonctions et leurs nouveaux quartiers, il trouverait bien l'occasion de retourner chez lui, puis de se rapprocher du garçon. Le Maître serait apaisé, satisfait, et aurait d'autres préoccupations que de contrôler le moindre fait et geste de Lucius.

Mais peut-être serait-il trop tard. Il y avait de fortes chances que le Maître se débarrasse aussi tôt que possible du garçon, une fois le monde sorcier sous sa botte. Il le ferait rapidement et discrètement, Lucius ne l'apprendrait qu'après coup. Le Maître déguiserait le meurtre en accident.

L'homme se leva brusquement, les jambes tremblantes. Il devait agir. Tout de suite.

Tout d'abord, aller voir Harry. L'idée que le garçon avait perdu sa foi en lui était insupportable. Il attendrait une heure avancée de la nuit, se ferait ouvrir les portes, userait d'un _impérium_ ou d'hypnose si nécessaire, puis au retour, jetterait des sorts d'oubliettes aux gardes. Lucius avait une longue expérience en la matière. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'avoir peur, il suffisait d'être déterminé !

* * *

La tête dans les mains, Ludmila pleurait silencieusement au fond de son cachot. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour mentir à Voldemort. Elle avait feint de ne plus être capable de faire venir à la surface du Miroir les images de ce qui se passait hors de la Cité. Elle l'avait supplié, puis, malgré son dégoût, elle s'était risquée à le caresser, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire auparavant pour obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Insensible à ses gestes maladroits et tendres, il l'avait repoussée sans ménagement et l'avait menacée de tuer immédiatement Harry sous ses yeux si elle n'accédait pas à sa demande.

Ainsi, elle s'était résolue à souffler sur la surface noire de l'eau dont elle avait au préalable rempli sa Vasque de pierre. Avec un frisson, elle avait murmuré le nom de Ginny. Le Mage Noir se tenait au dessus d'elle et regardait comme elle les rides disparaître lentement, tandis qu'une image lumineuse et animée apparaissait progressivement. Ils avaient vu avec une netteté incroyable la petite Weasley riant et pleurant tout à la fois, entourée des siens. Deux jeunes gens, un garçon aussi roux qu'elle et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, lui tenaient chacun une main et parlaient vivement avec elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce pleine de soleil, un drôle de salon aux murs tout de travers. Ludmila avait même discerné Charlie serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras, et son cœur avait fait un bond. Puis l'image s'était brouillée et la surface de l'eau était redevenue sombre et opaque.

Après s'être montré furieux que la jeune fille fût bien vivante, mais satisfait d'avoir pu localiser ceux qu'il supposait être les amis de Harry, Ron et Hermione, le Maître avait encore exigé d'elle qu'elle cherchât une trace du médaillon de Serpentard. Elle avait eu beau lui dire que c'était impossible, qu'elle pouvait capter les seuls êtres vivants et que cet objet n'apparaîtrait jamais dans le Miroir, il avait insisté, la menaçant à nouveau de s'en prendre à Harry. Confirmant ce qu'elle avait affirmé, le médaillon en or ne s'était pas montré, et Voldemort était reparti très en colère.

Elle était consternée. Par sa faute, les Mangemorts allaient certainement attaquer le domicile des Weasley. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour mettre en garde ses amis. Ginny savait trop de choses, Voldemort ne lui laisserait aucune chance de rester en vie. Et ceux qui l'entouraient n'étaient hélas pas plus en sécurité.

* * *

-Rufus, tu t'es bien assuré que tout est prêt pour demain ? Demanda Dolores Ombrage en entrant dans le bureau de Scrimgeour vêtue d'un tailleur rose vif et portant un nœud de la même couleur dans les cheveux.

-Mais bien-sûr, ma chère Dolorès. Nous serons tous là pour accueillir le nouveau Ministre, du moins tous ceux qui restent, ceux qui n'ont pas fui peureusement. Et c'est la majorité… L'ordre des aurors est dissous pour le moment, le nouveau pouvoir va créer une police épurée de ses éléments subversifs, dans laquelle seront recyclés tous ceux qui le souhaitent et qui prêteront allégeance au nouveau Maître. Toi comme moi, nous serons placés à des fonctions prenant en compte notre expérience et notre dévouement. Longneck a témoigné en notre faveur, tu sais qu'il est le futur ministre délégué à l'industrie magique.

-Tout cela était expliqué dans le dernier courrier que tu as reçu ?

-Exactement. J'ai informé la presse, les journalistes seront présents demain. Il y a juste le petit problème des baguettes…

-Tu veux dire…

-Heu…Tu-sais-qui a fait savoir qu'il exige qu'aucun sorcier présent au Ministère demain pour l'accueillir ne soit porteur d'une baguette. Elles devront toutes être remises aux gardes qui l'entoureront et toute personne qui voudra l'approcher sera d'abord fouillée.

-Ce sont des mesures de sécurité tout à fait compréhensibles, Rufus. Pourquoi sembles-tu gêné ?

-Je pense simplement à la difficulté qu'il y aura à mettre en pratique cette mesure, Dolorès. L'ordre des aurors étant dissous, qui va s'occuper de cette collecte de baguettes et du contrôle nécessaire ? Et comment empêcher des forcenés de s'introduire dans les locaux, si ceux qui sont chargés d'exécuter les ordres ne sont pas armés ?

-Eh bien il faut installer avant l'arrivée de Tu-sais-qui un sas à la sortie des cheminées, gardé par plusieurs personnes qualifiées qui disposeront de leur baguette et ramasseront celles de tous les entrants puis les fouilleront. Des anciens aurors comme Defoe et Robinson s'en chargeront volontiers. Il faut les équiper d'un capteur de dissimulation ! Demande leur tout de suite de s'organiser en ce sens, de créer une milice dans ce but, triée sur le volet ! Fais leur valoir le fait qu'ils seront récompensés par le Maître pour leur dévouement ! Et il suffira ensuite de solliciter des fidèles de Tu-sais-qui pour prendre le relais ! De toute façon, les cheminées seront condamnées dès que le nouveau Ministre et ses fidèles seront présents, et les barrières anti-transplanage sont déjà mises en place, n'est-ce pas ?

-Certes, mais que se passera-t'il quand Tu-sais-qui et ses partisans arriveront ? Ne risque-t'il pas d'y avoir un moment de confusion totale, et…

-Et bien, il n'y aura qu'à les laisser entrer, et demander à son service d'ordre de prendre le contrôle de la situation ! La milice déposera les armes à ce moment là !

Scrimgeour avait l'air préoccupé malgré l'assurance d'Ombrage. La femme paraissait euphorique et frottait ses mains boudinées l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'approcha du bureau et dit d'une voix exaltée, ses yeux de crapaud plus exorbités que jamais :

-Ecoute moi, Rufus. Je pense que notre heure est arrivée. Notre société a toujours été gangrenée par l'influence néfaste de sorciers comme Dumbledore, à la botte des moldus…En tant que Ministre, tu n'avais aucun pouvoir, les aurors te riaient au nez et le premier venu avait tous les droits devant le Magenmagot. A présent qu'il est dissous, des gens compétents, issus de grandes familles sorcières, vont reprendre les choses en main. Et nous pourrons tirer notre épingle du jeu sans être éclaboussés par les scandales qui risquaient de paraître au grand jour dans la presse !

-Tu as sans doute raison…Soupira Scrimgeour en avalant d'une traite le fond d'un verre qui traînait sur son bureau. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux. Je redoute une explosion de violence, un bain de sang, dont je porterais la responsabilité !

-Allons, Rufus. Si aucun de nous ne bronche, pourquoi y aurait-il violence ? Nous avons clairement dit que toute personne hostile à la passation de pouvoir était indésirable. Réjouis-toi au contraire. Demain sera un grand jour !

* * *

-Harry !

Le garçon, qui visiblement ne dormait pas quand Lucius était entré dans le cachot, se mit vivement debout en le reconnaissant.

-Vous…Vous êtes venu, finalement…Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Un de ses pieds nus était retenu au mur par une chaîne, mais ses mains n'étaient plus menottées. Il fixait Lucius avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. Ou était-ce de la joie ? L'homme sentit une onde d'allégresse parcourir tout son corps. Dès qu'il eut jeté les sorts de silence et de confusion qui devaient brouiller les perceptions du gardien, au cas où ce dernier soit relevé avant que Lucius ait eu le temps de lui nettoyer la mémoire, il s'avança et dans un élan, posa les mains sur les épaules de Harry.

-Content de te voir, mon garçon…Dit-il avec émotion.

-Avez vous des nouvelles de Ginny ? Interrogea aussitôt le jeune homme.

Agacé, Lucius faillit répondre sèchement qu'il n'en avait aucune, mais il se dit que s'il voulait garder la confiance de Harry, il allait devoir jouer plus fin et faire quelques concessions.

-Il semblerait d'après les toutes dernières nouvelles que la petite ait réussi à rejoindre sa famille.

De bonheur, le garçon ferma un instant les yeux. Le rose était monté à ses joues quand il demanda :

-Et…la devineresse. Savez vous ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle. Grogna Lucius avec mauvaise humeur. Autant il admettait que Harry s'inquiétât pour sa petite amie, autant son intérêt pour la roumaine lui paraissait déplacé.

Le garçon le regarda un moment avec gravité, comme s'il voulait le sonder et s'assurer de sa sincérité.

-Vous avez eu à subir…de graves représailles ? Demanda-t'il finalement en baissant les yeux.

-Oui…Mentit l'homme, en relevant le menton du garçon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comme tu peux voir, j'ai survécu.

Après tout, le gamin n'avait nul besoin de savoir que la fatigue qu'il pouvait lire sur les traits de son Tuteur était due à tout autre chose qu'aux mauvais traitements infligés par le Maître.

Harry eut un pâle sourire et le regarda avec une soudaine expression de défi dans ses yeux verts .

-Tout-à l'heure, vous allez pouvoir retrouver une place conforme à votre rang, aux côtés du Maître.

-Mais oui, Harry ! La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que tu sois contraint de rester dans ce cachot pendant que nous monterons les marches de la gloire.

Harry eut une grimace de dégoût.

-Oh, je vous laisse volontiers les gravir sans moi…Et qui sera chargé de jouer le rôle du Survivant-qui-aurait-mieux-fait-de-ne-pas-survivre ?

Lucius tressaillit, choqué par la profondeur du désespoir qui se devinait dans les paroles et dans l'expression du gamin.

-Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien pour le moment.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Lucius lâcha le menton du garçon et repoussa les cheveux de son front dans un geste plein de douceur.

-Il va me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Harry entre ses dents, semblant ne pas prêter attention aux mains de son Tuteur qui reposaient à nouveau sur ses épaules.

-Non, Harry. Je ne le pense pas. Malgré ce que tu as fait, il tient à toi…Mentit encore une fois Lucius avec un aplomb qui cachait brillamment son malaise.

-Vous ne dites pas la vérité. Répliqua le garçon d'un ton ferme. Il a beau me promettre monts et merveilles, je sais qu'il a l'intention de me tuer. Et je suis conscient d'être entièrement à sa merci.

Autant de lucidité forçait l'admiration. Troublé, Lucius laissa tomber ses mains et fit quelques pas nerveux dans le cachot.

-Je suis prêt à t'aider, Harry. Dit-il très bas.

-Et de quelle manière pourriez vous m'aider ? Répondit le garçon sur le même ton, après un silence pesant.

-A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Eh bien moi, j'en ai, une idée. Glissa Harry.

-A savoir ?

-C'est très simple : il me faut une baguette. Ma baguette. Qu'au moins, je puisse me défendre si qui que ce soit cherche à m'attaquer.

-Allons, Harry, c'est impossible ! La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé une baguette, tu en as profité pour tout ravager autour de toi. Et moi, j'en ai payé durement les conséquences !

-Mais là, il s'agit de tout autre chose ! Je n'attaquerais personne. Je ne m'en servirais qu'en cas d'urgence, en situation de légitime défense ! Si je déclare vouloir collaborer, et que je sors d'ici pour apparaître réellement dans le monde sorcier, ne pensez vous pas que bien des personnes voudront ma mort, après la trahison que j'aurai commise à leurs yeux ? Et moi, personne ne sera là pour me protéger.

Embarrassé, Lucius regardait le garçon en songeant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Nul plus que lui ne risquerait d'être la cible d'un attentat. Sans même évoquer les intentions meurtrières du Maître à son égard, et celles guère plus avouables de ses lieutenants.

-Après ce que tu as fait, comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance, Harry ?

-Vous avez ma parole que j'userais de cette baguette _uniquement pour me défendre._

Le regard du jeune homme était d'une franchise absolue. Lucius frissonna.

-Bien. En admettant que je te fournisse une baguette par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe, que me donneras-tu en échange ? Dit-il en se rapprochant du garçon.

Ce dernier parut surpris. Apparemment, il s'était attendu, en bon gryffondor, à ce que Lucius lui propose une aide entièrement désintéressée. Après un séjour de plus de deux semaines dans un nid de serpentards tous plus ambitieux et rusés les uns que les autres, il n'avait toujours pas compris que dans ce bas monde, tout service doit se monnayer. Une telle preuve de candeur était à la fois affligeante et attendrissante.

Son hésitation ne dura guère cependant. Il se reprit et dit avec fermeté :

-Oh, j'ai de quoi vous payer…Le jour où je sortirai d'ici, j'irai à la banque et…

-Non, Harry. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. L'interrompit sèchement Lucius.

La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Il rougit.

-Que vous faut-il, alors ? Murmura-t'il.

-Ce qu'il me faut…

Lucius se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à sentir sur son cou le souffle de Harry.

-…C'est la promesse que tu te montreras bien disposé envers moi quand je ferai appel à toi, une fois la situation pacifiée. Acheva-t'il avec un sourire en coin.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils mais ne cilla pas.

-« La situation sera pacifiée » ? Qu'entendez vous par là ?

Lucius hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas lui-même pensé sérieusement à ce que cette notion impliquait. Etait-ce compatible avec un Harry Potter vivant ? Ou cela sous-entendait-il forcément un monde sans Voldemort ? Et lui-même à Azkaban ?

-Quand tu ne seras plus confiné dans un cachot …Le jour où tu jouiras à nouveau de ta liberté. Répondit-il évasivement, refusant de se représenter l'avenir de manière précise.

Harry eut un rictus désabusé. Visiblement, il était quant à lui persuadé que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

-Je vois. Et que signifie : « être bien disposé envers vous quand vous ferez appel à moi » ?

Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire nonchalant.

-Fais donc marcher un peu ton imagination ! Je trouverai mille manières de te donner l'occasion de me remercier. Je te demanderai de me rejoindre…quelque part…chez moi ou ailleurs, et tu me donneras un peu de ton temps et de ta personne. Par exemple, j'adore qu'on me fasse la lecture, ou…j'aurai peut-être besoin que tu m'accompagnes dans un voyage…

-Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement. Dit Harry, ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Avec cette Marque sur le bras, je suis déjà à la botte de Voldemort, s'énerva soudain le garçon, et vous voudriez que je réponde également à vos appels_ à vous_, comme un bon toutou dévoué à son maître ? Et si vous exigez ma présence en même temps que Voldemort, à qui dois-je donner la priorité ? Faudra-t'il que je me coupe en deux ? Allez vous me mettre un tatouage sur l'autre bras, avec les armes de la maison Malefoy ?

Le ton du garçon était amer, voire agressif. Lucius s'était attendu à cette réaction. Mais il était déterminé à obtenir au moins une ébauche d'engagement, sans quoi il rejoignait définitivement son Maître et tirait un trait sur Harry Potter en s'interdisant d'avoir des regrets.

Il s'écarta d'un pas et dit froidement :

-Il ne s'agit pas de faire concurrence au Maître, Harry, tu le sais très bien. Mais si tu le prends de cette manière, ne compte plus sur moi pour te venir en aide. Je ne peux pas risquer ma vie et ma carrière pour un jeune ingrat égoïste et sans cœur.

-Et moi, dois-je perdre ma liberté et ma dignité une deuxième fois pour sauver ma vie ?

-Je ne te demande pas de devenir mon esclave, Harry, mais de me consacrer un peu de ton temps et de ta si précieuse petite personne.

Lucius avait fait mouche. Se faire traiter d'égoïste était apparemment plus que ce que le garçon ne pouvait supporter. Il resta interdit avant de reprendre d'une voix mal assurée :

-Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à penser à un avenir au-delà de ce cachot. Je suis incapable de me représenter ma vie future et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je voudrais en faire.

-Je ne te demande rien de précis, Harry. Il s'agit simplement que tu sois conscient d'une chose : pour te donner les moyens de te défendre, je vais devoir courir des risques extrêmes et cela mérite d'être pris en compte.

-Je ne vous oblige pas à faire ça pour moi. Dit le garçon en baissant les yeux.

-Qui, à part moi, peut te venir en aide ? Murmura Lucius tout près de l'oreille de Harry.

-Personne.

-Bien. Nous n'allons pas marchander et discutailler comme de vulgaires maquignons. Il se trouve que j'ai confiance en ta parole, et je crois fermement que si je te sauve la vie, tu sauras plus tard me témoigner ta reconnaissance. Je me trompe ?

-Non.

Le garçon avait à nouveau rougi. A demi satisfait, Lucius sentit qu'il était inutile de le pousser à s'engager plus avant.

-Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de nous enchaîner par un quelconque serment magique qui nous mettrait l'un et l'autre en danger. Le Maître saurait en trouver la trace dans nos esprits.

Harry secoua silencieusement la tête comme s'il voulait chasser une pensée désagréable, puis il soupira et haussa vaguement les épaules. Il paraissait soudain accablé de fatigue. Son corps s'affaissa et il appuya son dos au mur de pierre.

-Ne tardez pas. Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Non, Harry. Je ferai aussi vite que possible.

-Et les gardes ? Ils vous ont vu entrer, ils nous ont peut-être espionnés…

Lucius sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai certains talents que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. A présent, je dois partir.

Il s'approcha à nouveau du garçon, saisissant son visage en coupe entre ses paumes.

-Au cas où l'un de nous deux ne survivrait pas…Dit-il doucement.

Et, le souffle suspendu, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Harry.

* * *

-Drago, je t'ai fait venir pour te transmettre les instructions du Maître, sur sa demande bien-sûr. C'est toi qui, aujourd'hui, va jouer le rôle de Harry Potter.

-Quoi ? Il est bien mort, alors ! Mais si on est enfin débarrassé de lui, pourquoi ne le crie-t'on pas sur les toits ? J'en connais plus d'un pour qui ce serait une excellente nouvelle !

Lucius soupira. Il eût mille fois préféré que ce soit Snape qui se charge d'informer son fils, en qualité de Tuteur. Epuisé par sa nuit blanche et troublé comme il l'était, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter au petit matin les crises de colère de son rejeton. Mais Voldemort avait insisté pour que le garçon reçoive les consignes de son père, et il eût été malséant de s'opposer à sa décision.

-Non, Drago. Il est toujours vivant. Le Maître a promis au monde sorcier de se présenter aujourd'hui au Ministère avec Potter à ses côtés.

-Et bien dans ce cas, qu'ai-je à faire dans cette histoire ?

-Tu vas prendre du Polynectar, prendre l'apparence de Potter et nous accompagner au Ministère. Dit-il d'un ton patient, en détachant bien les mots.

-Mais…Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Potter n'y va-t'il pas lui-même, d'abord ?

-Il me semble que c'est évident, Drago. Grommela Lucius. Potter n'y va pas parce qu'il risque encore de faire n'importe quoi et de semer la confusion. Et pourquoi toi ? Parce que nul ne s'étonnera de ne pas te voir parmi les Mangemorts présents, étant donné qu'aucun jeune de ton âge, à part Potter, ne participera à cette Prise de pouvoir.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Glapit encore Drago d'une voix geignarde. Pourquoi pas Flint, ou Nott, ou…

-N'es-tu pas honoré de cette distinction ? S'énerva son père. Le Maître t'a choisi parce qu'il te fait confiance. Il ne doute pas de ta perspicacité, et mise sur la bonne connaissance que tu as de Potter, de ses habitudes, de sa manière de se comporter.

Drago fit une grimace si épouvantable que Lucius ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire .

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Bougonna le garçon.

-Non, en effet. Il s'agit d'un ordre, tout simplement. Et aussi d'une mise à l'épreuve, ne nous voilons pas la face. Si tu t'en sors bien, le Maître te récompensera, tu peux en être sûr. Par contre, si tu fais l'imbécile…

Drago se rengorgea et Lucius, quittant le fauteuil qu'il occupait dans son salon fit quelques pas qui l'amenèrent à la fenêtre.

-Une petite mise au point tout d'abord, Drago. Il me semble que tu n'es pas en possession de ta propre baguette ?

-Non, on ne me l'a pas rendue. J'ai toujours celle de Potter.

-Alors tiens, la voici, le Maître me l'a remise à ton intention. Faisons un échange, veux-tu ?

Lucius glissa la baguette de Harry dans une poche de sa robe et servit à son fils une tasse de café. Le garçon la prit avec empressement et leva les yeux vers son père, attendant avec impatience la suite de son exposé. L'homme regardait rêveusement le paysage que l'aurore teintait de rose et semblait avoir oublié la présence du garçon. Ce dernier finit par se racler bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Ne t'énerve pas, Drago. Dit Lucius en se tournant vers lui avec un demi sourire. Je pensais à la meilleure manière de te présenter ta mission. Laisse moi t'expliquer dans un premier temps comment les choses vont se dérouler aujourd'hui. Je te détaillerai ensuite ce que le Maître attend précisément de toi.

* * *

_Et voilà…Le prochain chapitre sera décisif, alors soyez sympas, laissez moi une review, même très brève, vous m'aiderez à en venir à bout. Et n'oubliez pas ce que j'écrivais en tête de chapitre à propos d'une suite éventuelle… !_

_A présent, les RAR par ordre d'arrivée :_

**Liv** : _Tant mieux si tu ne t'es pas ennuyée, ça me réconforte quelque peu…-Oui, Harry se fait gentiment requinquer par Snape, mais malheureusement, je vais encore m'acharner sur lui. Je sais, c'est cruel de ma part, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. A croire que je l'aide à se relever pour mieux pouvoir le faire retomber, et plus bas à chaque fois ! Ceci dit, je te soupçonne d'y trouver ton compte autant que moi…Quoi, je ne serais pas du genre à faire mourir mes héros ? Ma foi, c'est vrai que j'aurais du mal, enfin, ça dépend desquels… mais soyons réalistes…tous les « gentils » ne peuvent pas survivre ! D'ailleurs, que nous réserve JKR ? Si elle en a marre que s'écrivent des fanfics HP toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres, elle risque de nous tuer notre cher petit Harry ! -Ah là là, le polynectar, ce n'est pas une bonne affaire, en effet, comme tu le verras.- Ginny est tombée sur des braconniers honnêtes (si si, ça existe), non, les bonshommes ne sont pas tous des ordures, à part les Mangemorts, bien évidemment.- Oui, Voldie commence à faiblir sérieusement, ses morceaux d'âme éparpillés à tout vent l'abandonnent. Les rhumatismes ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour, mais j'y penserai, c'est une idée intéressante…Quant à la colonne, ces braves et dévoués Mangemorts tournent par groupes de 5 pour la garder, ils font les 3/8, même si c'est interdit par le code du travail- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Skeeter, on dirait…Elle va encore aggraver son cas dans les prochains chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore décidé du sort que je lui réserve, mais j'attends tes suggestions avec grand intérêt. - Bon, merci encore de tout coeur pour ta fidélité et l'intelligence de tes remarques !_

-**lefandeharry** : _Je crois avoir répondu favorablement à ta première demande de service (pour LANA 51)…Pour la deuxième, tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre. J'aime beaucoup Ginny et tu verras, je fais le maximum pour la tirer d'affaire avant que Voldemort devienne tout puissant. Mais elle va encore souffrir dans les prochains chapitres, je préfère te prévenir ! En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review,(avec le mariage de ta sœur, ça a l'air assez agité chez toi…) et j'espère à très bientôt !_

**Esther Malefoy** : _Ouah, je ne m'attendais plus à trouver une review de toi, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Merci pour tes critiques, elles sont tout à fait judicieuses. Oui, les Mangemorts qui laissent fuir Ginny, effrayés par deux moldus, tu as raison, c'est pas très crédible. J'ai essayé de récupérer ma bourde, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je me suis plantée sur ce coup là. – Le problème du temps qui ne s'écoule pas à la même vitesse pour Ginny et pour Harry : mais oui, bravo pour ta perspicacité, c'est tout à fait juste ! En fait, dans ce chapitre, Ginny va rattraper le temps perdu. Mais je me suis mal débrouillée, je le reconnais. Il eût fallu que je boucle toute l'évasion de Ginny en un chapitre pour être en phase avec le reste. Mais je n'aurais pas pu jouer sur le suspense…Alors, j'ai triché, je l'avoue ! J'espère que c'est de bonne guerre ! – La devineresse ? Ce nouveau chapitre te donnera quelques indications à son sujet, mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a peut-être pas la part qui lui revient. - Bon, pour ce qui est de l'Ordre, tu vas les retrouver également dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants. J'ai un peu de mal à gérer tout de front, c'est vrai. Et il y a des sujets qui m'inspirent plus que d'autres…En tout cas, merci encore pour ta lecture attentive et ta fidélité!_

**Voili voilou, et en effet, vous avez bien vu, c'est là en dessous qu'il faut cliquer !**


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour à tous ! Et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ils trouveront comme toujours mes réponses en bas de page._

_J'ai commis une grave erreur en écrivant la dernière fois que ce nouveau chapitre serait décisif…Du coup, vous vous attendez certainement à ce que l'histoire se dénoue enfin, que tout se termine en apothéose, et bien évidemment en Happy End ! J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir. Les choses avancent, mais on est encore loin du but. Il est vrai cependant que ce chapitre marque un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire, en cela au moins je ne vous ai pas menti (bon, vous avez le droit de m'insulter, mais pas de me frapper) !_

_Vous êtes finalement peu nombreux à avoir fait des pronostics quant à la mort éventuelle d'un des personnages de l'histoire. D'après deux d'entre vous, c'est l'avenir de Lucius qui paraît le plus compromis…Hm hm…On verra si les prochains chapitres vous donnent raison !_

_Quant à mes projets de suite, ils prennent forme. Je vous tiendrai bien sûr au courant, pour ceux que ça intéresse !_

_Bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE VINGT CINQ

**PRISE DE POUVOIR et POLYNECTAR **

-A toi, Ron ! Cria Molly.

Le rouquin aux yeux bouffis de sommeil jeta hâtivement une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et aboya :

-Chez Joe Osborne à Brighton !

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Ginny et Hermione étaient déjà parties avec leurs valises. Seuls restaient encore dans la cuisine du Terrier, toute en chantier après le petit-déjeuner, les deux parents Weasley, leur baluchon sous le bras.

-Vas-y, ma chérie ! Lança Arthur en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux par la fenêtre. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit suspect.

Au moment où son épouse disparaissait à son tour dans les flammes, Arthur vit avec horreur qu'une dizaine de silhouettes sombres et encapuchonnées avaient pris pied dans le jardin et avançaient vers la maison. Son sang se glaça. Sachant que toute la famille allait partir le matin même, Arthur avait négligé de réactiver les protections anti-transplanage du jardin, alors que leur fiabilité n'était plus garantie. A présent, il était trop tard. Plusieurs assaillants étaient déjà à la porte.

Rendu maladroit par la précipitation, Arthur saisit une poignée de poudre de sa main libre, mais au même instant, la porte de la cuisine vola en éclats. Impossible désormais de prononcer le nom du cousin Osborne. Les Mangemorts qui entraient dans la pièce l'auraient entendu. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il pouvait s'échapper en transplanant, puisque les protections étaient visiblement levées, un sort l'atteignit, le projetant au sol sur le carrelage noir et blanc.

Sa tête heurta violemment la marche de la cheminée, et il perdit connaissance.

……………………………………

Vers dix heures ce matin là, les habitants de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule aperçurent avec un étonnement mêlé de frayeur, à quelques centaines de mètres de leur paisible village, en direction de la forêt, une épaisse fumée noire monter vers le ciel chargé de nuages gris. Suspendue au cœur de cette fumée d'incendie tremblait une immense tête de mort d'un vert fluorescent, et de sa bouche béante sortait un étrange et monstrueux serpent.

* * *

Enchaîné au fond de son cachot sale et humide, Harry Potter se morfondait tristement, se contraignant cependant régulièrement à piétiner le sol ou à sauter sur place pour se réchauffer et remettre en route sa circulation sanguine.

Aggravant son sentiment d'abandon, la faim le tenaillait en permanence. Les quignons de pain et la soupe aqueuse que Maniak lui servait ne suffisaient nullement à combler son appétit d'adolescent.

Un calme inhabituel était tombé depuis quelques heures sur la Cité souterraine. Une bonne partie des Mangemorts l'avaient quittée, accompagnant leur Maître pour sa glorieuse « prise de pouvoir ».

Harry savait que l'un d'eux avait avalé du Polynectar pour prendre son apparence. Et le monde sorcier voyait en ce moment même -avec horreur ou ravissement, selon les cas- Lord Voldemort s'installer au poste de Ministre de la Magie comme chef suprême de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre, entouré de ses fidèles, et assisté par Harry Potter en personne, le gamin à la cicatrice qui avait survécu seize ans auparavant pour mieux trahir et ramper aux pieds du meurtrier de ses parents aujourd'hui.

Les journalistes seraient présents et tous les amis de Harry pourraient lire le jour même ou le lendemain matin dans la presse sorcière une interview de lui. Ils verraient sa photo aux côtés du Mage Noir. Et inévitablement, ils pleureraient, le maudiraient et perdraient tout espoir dans l'avenir. Certains se suicideraient, d'autres chercheraient à quitter le pays au plus vite.

C'était un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire. Il allait avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques heures, et à cette occasion, on le forcerait certainement à admirer sa propre trombine en première page de la Gazette et du Chicaneur (sans même parler de Sorcière-hebdo qui sortirait sûrement une édition spéciale), se pavanant et faisant des sourires à ses nouveaux amis, tandis que les anciens, les Longdubat, Lovegood et autres s'enfuiraient ou se cacheraient pour échapper aux rafles du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Car Harry ne doutait pas un instant que Voldemort allait pourchasser férocement tous ses opposants et réduire rapidement en esclavage tous ceux qui refuseraient de filer doux ou qui n'auraient pas le bon pedigree.

Quant à lui, Harry, le vrai, pas celui qui promenait son sourire triomphant sous les flash des photographes, il était hors jeu, humilié et vaincu une fois de plus. Réduit à l'impuissance, enchaîné, condamné à attendre qu'on vienne le tuer ou à aller supplier qu'on le laisse lécher les bottes du Maître et s'exhiber à ses côtés.

Il avait eu quelques minutes la naïveté de croire en la parole d'un Mangemort qui lui avait proposé de lui apporter une baguette, mais lui avait fait promettre en échange de devenir quelque chose comme son esclave. A croire que son destin était de ramper éternellement aux pieds des sorciers les plus maléfiques et dominateurs de son temps.

L'homme était venu lui rendre visite dans la nuit pour lui proposer son étrange marché. Et il l'avait si bien mis face à sa propre impuissance que Harry s'était trouvé contraint d'accepter son aide et n'avait même pas eu la force de le repousser quand l'autre, par son comportement, avait montré qu'il le considérait déjà comme sien…

De toute façon, il était plus que probable que Lucius ne réussirait pas à lui fournir une baguette. Et quand bien même il y parviendrait, il ne servirait à rien de tenter d'assassiner le Maître, puisqu'il subsistait deux Horcruxes intacts et inaccessibles.

Mais si, par miracle, Harry survivait, en imaginant -mais fallait-il l'espérer- que Voldemort renonçait à le tuer, ou n'y parvenait pas, il serait moralement contraint de se soumettre docilement à toutes les exigences de Malefoy, pour s'acquitter de sa dette.

Comme fête d'anniversaire, on aurait pu rêver mieux.

Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas un jour de plus enchaîné dans ce cachot. Mais la seule alternative qui s'offrait à lui était d'accepter les conditions de Voldemort et de se rendre avec lui au Ministère.

Désespéré, le garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol crasseux et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux remontés contre lui. Sa vie entière n'avait été qu'un fiasco, et se terminait dans un labyrinthe dont la seule issue conduisait à la mort…

* * *

Drago Malefoy commençait à se sentir fatigué. L'après midi était bien avancée, et la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait ne désemplissait pas. On continuait à lui sourire, à le prendre en photo, à lui adresser plus ou moins familièrement des signes de la tête ou de la main.

Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à présent. Pour accéder au réseau des cheminées, le Maître et les nombreux Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient s'étaient d'abord rendus vers onze heures du matin par transplanage chez Longneck, d'où ils avaient gagné les cheminées du Ministère.

Après avoir envoyé en éclaireurs dix de ses lieutenants les plus expérimentés, qui n'avaient rencontré aucune résistance, Lord Voldemort était apparu dans le hall du Ministère, rayonnant et resplendissant magnifiquement. Drago le suivait de très près, encadré de son père et de son Tuteur.

Les Mangemorts réunis autour de leur Maître avaient retiré leurs masques dans un bel ensemble parfaitement orchestré. Tous les sorciers présents étaient tombés à genoux ou s'étaient inclinés si bas que leur front touchait le beau dallage de pierre. Il y avait eu des discours, Scrimgeour, puis surtout Ombrage, cette chère Ombrage que Drago avait été si ému de revoir en ces lieux, avaient accueilli le Maître en l'acclamant sur un ton vibrant.

Après un généreux cocktail de bienvenue offert par l'ancienne équipe de responsables, on avait investi le bâtiment. Les Mangemorts s'étaient installés un peu partout, les précédents occupants leur faisant visiter les lieux et essayant par tous les moyens de se faire bien voir. Lucius, son père, avait été particulièrement courtisé et adulé, tous ses anciens confrères et amis l'avaient ovationné et s'étaient rappelés à son bon souvenir, dans l'espoir bien sûr d'obtenir ses faveurs.

Quant à lui, Drago alias Harry, il était resté dans l'ombre du Maître. A maintes reprises, le grand homme avait passé un bras sur ses épaules et l'avait serré contre lui affectueusement, lui enjoignant discrètement de sourire pour les photographes, et Drago ne s'était pas fait prier, oubliant fugitivement qu'il n'avait pas son apparence habituelle et frémissant du bonheur d'être ainsi présenté comme le favori du Maître.

Les heures avaient filé comme dans un rêve, Lord Voldemort avait exposé son programme et ses projets devant la presse, puis les anciens responsables des divers départements magiques avaient défilé devant lui, distingués ou au contraire éconduits par le Maître.

Ce dernier n'avait malheureusement pas paru très emballé par Dolorès Ombrage, lorsque cette dernière s'était présentée comme candidate au poste de Grande Inquisitrice chargée de superviser les contrôles en matière de bonnes mœurs et de pratiques magiques agréés, fonction qu'elle avait déjà occupée dans le passé, affirmait-elle. Seule l'intervention appuyée de Longneck en sa faveur avait évité à la pauvre femme d'être renvoyée sans autre forme de procès par le Maître impatient. Il avait finalement réservé sa réponse, mais ne semblait guère séduit par l'ex-professeur de DCFM…

Pour Drago, le seul vrai désagrément avait été l'obligation de boire toutes les heures un peu du Polynectar qu'il conservait dans un flacon glissé dans une poche intérieure de sa cape. Il avait essayé de le faire discrètement, lorsqu'il était dissimulé derrière d'autres Mangemorts, en se baissant pour refaire son lacet, en allant aux toilettes…Heureusement, Severus Snape s'était arrangé pour que la potion ait un goût plutôt agréable, et Drago évitait de se regarder dans les miroirs (malheureusement fort nombreux) du Ministère. Une fois lui avait amplement suffi. Se voir au petit matin avec la figure et le corps du balafré l'avait dégoûté à tel point qu'il avait failli en vomir. Il préférait oublier cet aspect humiliant des choses.

Une cohorte de Mangemorts se dressaient en permanence autour d'eux, formant une barrière de sécurité, et fouillaient toute personne désirant approcher le Maître. Les otages, deux aurors, faits prisonniers lors de l'attaque sur le village de N., étaient présentés dans une grande cage de fer à la foule. Pour tous les sorciers présents, il était clair que la mort attendait les deux hommes à la moindre tentative de quiconque pour attenter à la vie du Maître ou de l'un de ses fidèles.

Drago soupira. Il était assis non loin du Mage Noir, au milieu du splendide bureau du Ministre, et il commençait à avoir des crampes à force de sourire et de faire des saluts aux photographes. Quand Rita Skeeter s'approcha de lui, il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis se ressaisit et lui rendit son sourire mielleux. Bon sang, il ne devait pas oublier qui il était sensé être. Il pensa avec colère que toutes ces amabilités auxquelles il avait droit étaient en réalité destinées à Harry Potter, et son envie de faire du tort à son ennemi monta encore d'un cran.

-Puis-je vous importuner quelques petites minutes, mon cher Harry ? Minauda Skeeter en sortant une plume à papote qu'elle posa sur son calepin.

-Mais très volontiers ! Répondit Drago sur le même ton.

La femme eut une très légère expression de surprise, à croire qu'elle s'attendait à un refus ou en tout cas, à moins de complaisance, mais elle se reprit très vite et attaqua aussitôt.

-Racontez moi comment vous en êtes arrivé à vous rapprocher aussi intimement de Lord Voldemort, Harry ? Nul ne peut ignorer que vous étiez de terribles ennemis il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien heureusement, Drago savait quoi répondre à cette question prévisible. Son père lui avait mâché tout le travail lors de leur entretien matinal.

-Eh bien…Vous savez que ma petite amie de l'époque avait disparu, aussi suis-je allé de moi-même à la rencontre de Lord Voldemort, pensant la trouver captive dans ses cachots. Et là, j'avoue que j'ai été séduit par les idées du Lord, que je ne connaissais pas réellement jusqu'alors. J'ai compris qu'on m'avait toujours menti à son sujet. Il m'a traité avec indulgence et compréhension, et a pris le temps de m'exposer ses projets pour le monde sorcier. J'ai pris conscience qu'il incarnait le seul renouveau possible, et qu'il valait mieux tourner le dos au passé pour repartir sur des bases nouvelles et prometteuses.

-Très intéressant…Et votre petite amie…La jeune Ginny Weasley…Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Drago avala sa salive. Il se sentait blêmir. Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait plus de la version officielle.

-Oh…Je crois qu'elle a quitté le quartier général de mon Maître il y a quelques temps. Dit-il précipitamment. De toute façon, je m'étais éloigné d'elle. J'ai tourné cette page là aussi, vous savez…Mes nouvelles perspectives d'avenir me permettent d'envisager une union beaucoup plus avantageuse !

Et toc ! Se réjouit Drago, en espérant que Ginny lirait le journal le jour même. Skeeter eut l'air passablement choquée par sa réponse. Elle déglutit péniblement et lui posa une dernière question, la voix mal assurée.

-Si vous aviez quelque chose à dire à vos amis, Harry, à tous ceux qui croient en vous, qu'est-ce que cela serait ?

-Je leur dirais sans hésitation : rejoignez nous, venez prendre votre place dans la grande colonne qui s'est mise en marche pour instaurer un Ordre Nouveau. Et dépêchez vous, car quand le mouvement sera lancé, il sera trop tard pour le prendre en route, et ceux qui auront tourné le dos ou simplement hésité resteront en arrière ou pire, seront rejetés et écrasés !

* * *

La journée avait filé à une vitesse incroyable pour Lucius Malefoy. Il se sentait à la fois satisfait et extrêmement fourbu.

Il avait retrouvé la place d'honneur qui lui revenait. Devant lui s'étaient inclinés d'anciens amis, d'anciens ennemis, ceux qui s'étaient réjouis de son emprisonnement comme ceux qui l'avaient plus ou moins soutenu dans l'adversité. Il avait écouté les requêtes et noté les candidatures, puis avait répondu froidement à tous les solliciteurs qu'il avait besoin d'un temps de réflexion avant de prendre des décisions.

Il avait été nommé ministre délégué aux finances et au budget, et il ne doutait pas que ce fût le poste-clé du gouvernement, le premier juste après celui du Maître. Snape, avec son affectation à la tête des services de la police et des renseignements, ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir été aussi gâté. Mais l'homme paraissait satisfait. Sa nature d'espion frétillait d'être ainsi récompensée…

Le soir venu, Narcissa avait émis le souhait de regagner le manoir Malefoy, mais Lucius avait jugé plus prudent de se rendre pour la nuit une fois encore à la Cité secrète, comme le faisait le Maître et bon nombre de Mangemorts. Certes, les aurors ne campaient plus chez les Malefoy, mais le manoir devait d'abord être sécurisé contre les tentatives d'attentat et d'agressions en tout genre.

Une autre raison poussait Lucius à vouloir passer la nuit dans la Cité souterraine.

Il n'avait pas eu une seule minute pour songer à la façon dont il pourrait tenir son engagement vis à vis de Harry. Mais il comptait bien essayer de convaincre le Maître de faire sortir le garçon dès le lendemain. Pour cela, il avait un argument de taille, et il espérait que Voldemort se rangerait à son avis.

En bon père soucieux du bien être de son fils, il allait prétexter que Drago ne pouvait continuer à absorber ainsi du Polynectar toutes les heures : il finirait par se rendre malade et surtout, quelqu'un finirait par remarquer la supercherie.

Pourvu que Voldemort n'ait pas l'idée de faire prendre du polynectar à un autre Mangemort…

Quand Harry se trouverait dans les locaux du ministère, il serait certainement plus aisé pour Lucius de l'approcher et de lui remettre discrètement sa baguette entortillée dans un morceau d'étoffe d'invisibilité. Il lui suffirait d'ordonner à son elfe de maison de découper une bande de ce tissu et de la coudre en forme d'étui à baguette. Lucius était décidé à faire dès le lendemain matin un saut chez lui pour se charger de cette petite « formalité », et il en profiterait pour emporter le coupon entier dont il se servirait ensuite pour aller et venir librement où bon lui semblerait. Que la cape n'ait pas été taillée sur mesure et que ses bords s'effilochent quelque peu ne lui importait guère.

Il se refusait à penser que Harry risquait d'utiliser sa baguette de manière offensive. Que pouvait tenter le garçon dans sa situation ?

Lucius s'efforçait de voir les choses positivement : Harry recevait la baguette de sa main, mais n'avait pas à s'en servir car le Maître renonçait à le tuer et revenait à son idée première de l'élever à ses côtés. Le garçon, bien traité et considéré, acceptait avec soulagement sa nouvelle condition et évoluait librement dans la nouvelle société en tant que favori du Maître. Il pouvait disposer de sa baguette au grand jour…et surtout, s'acquittait avec application et enthousiasme de sa dette à l'égard de son Tuteur …

Lucius appela Ken et le chargea d'aller prévenir les gardes qu'il sollicitait un entretien avec le Maître dès que possible.

* * *

-Remus, tu as des nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Molly en se jetant sur Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans le salon des Osborne.

-Hélas, Molly…La voix du loup garou s'était brisée, mais il se ressaisit et fit face à la pauvre femme qui le regardait fixement. « Arthur a disparu, Molly. Ils l'ont certainement capturé. Et ils ont mis le feu au Terrier. Il n'en reste plus rien. »

Le cri déchirant qu'on entendit alors ne venait pas de Molly mais de Mme Osborne, une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait debout à côté de Mme Weasley. Cette dernière ne laissa pas échapper le moindre son. Elle recula de trois pas, épouvantée, puis tomba dans un fauteuil et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Mme Osborne, le visage baigné de larmes, passa un bras sur ses épaules.

Plus haut dans les étages de la maison, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Charlie tenaient conseil. Les jumeaux et Bill n'avaient pas encore rejoint le refuge de Brighton.

Les quatre jeunes gens présents étaient extrêmement inquiets pour Arthur qui n'avait pas suivi lors de la fuite en cheminée, et dont on n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis plusieurs heures.

Décidés à chasser leur angoisse en parlant de l'avenir, ils discutaient vivement dans la chambre des filles.

-Moi, je vous dis que c'est le seul moyen d'approcher Harry pour le prévenir ! Insistait Hermione, l'air résolu. Et je veux bien le faire moi-même.

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit un garçon, Hermione. Répondit Ron. Tu as dit toi-même que le polynectar ne tolère que difficilement un changement de sexe.

-Ok, mais qui s'en chargerait ?

-Je me porte volontaire ! Proposa Charlie. Il est hors de question que Ron y aille, Bill va être père de famille, il faut le préserver, quant aux jumeaux…eh bien, ils ne sont pas là pour l'instant.

Hermione le regarda avec reconnaissance.

-Bien. Merci, Charlie, c'est…c'est vraiment courageux de ta part. Je suis consciente que c'est un plan dangereux, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il reste un problème. Pour fabriquer du polynectar, il faut plusieurs semaines. Comment faire ?

-Oh, je suis sûr que les jumeaux ont tout ce qu'il faut dans leur laboratoire, polynectar et veritasérum. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hermione.

-Tu crois ? Bon, tu me rassures un peu… Maintenant, il faudrait s'occuper de la lettre. Ginny, à toi de jouer. Tu as de quoi écrire ?

La jeune fille, assise sur son lit, secoua la tête en rougissant. Elle tenait un parchemin et une plume.

-Parfait. Qu'est-ce que tu écrirais à Drago pour le faire venir à un rendez-vous ? Demanda Charlie en lui faisant un sourire encourageant.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi ma sœur devrait-elle proposer à Malefoy un rendez-vous ?

-Oh, Ron, tu n'as rien compris, décidément ! S'énerva son grand frère. Ou tu n'es pas au courant ? Ah, pardon, je pensais que vous lui aviez dit, les filles…

-Que vous m'aviez dit quoi ? Insista Ron en fixant Hermione, puis Ginny d'un œil inquisiteur.

-Eh bien…Commença Hermione après s'être éclairci la voix. Drago est amoureux de Ginny.

-Quoi ? Hurla Ron, les yeux exorbités.

-Je n'y peux rien, moi…Fit Ginny d'une petite voix.

-C'est ce qui va nous permettre de le coincer en le faisant venir incognito dans un lieu où on pourra lui sauter dessus. Continua patiemment Hermione. Comment veux-tu faire du Polynectar de Malefoy si on n'a pas un de ses cheveux ou de ses ongles ?

-Malefoy _amoureux de toi_ ? Insista Ron en fusillant Ginny du regard, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Ca veut dire qu'il t'a fait du gringue quand tu étais …là-bas ?

-Ben…Oui, en quelque sorte. Reconnut sa petite sœur en rougissant. Mais pourquoi ça t'étonne à ce point ? A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas le premier garçon qui craque pour moi ! Ajouta-t'elle sur un ton de défi.

-Oh, d'accord, mais lui, c'est Malefoy ! Il a toujours méprisé notre famille ! Brailla Ron. J'espère bien que tu ne l'as pas encouragé ! Ajouta-t'il perfidement.

-Ron, s'il te plaît! Intervint Hermione.

-Je pense à Harry, MOI ! Protesta le garçon sur un ton agressif.

-Nous aussi. Justement, en parlant de ça, je te rappelle qu'on est entrain d'essayer de mettre au point un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Harry ! Dit Charlie en prenant son frère par le bras. Alors cesse de t'énerver et réfléchis plutôt avec nous .

-Bon, qu'est-ce que j'écris ? Reprit Ginny, la plume en l'air.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Ils tournèrent tous la tête. Lupin venait d'entrer. Son visage était encore plus gris et creusé que d'habitude, et il s'appuya au mur d'une main pour dire dans un souffle :

-Mes enfants…J'ai quelque chose de très dur à vous annoncer.

Hermione étouffa un cri avec sa main. Les trois Weasley se raidirent.

-Votre père…Continua Rémus d'une voix éteinte… Il n'y a aucune trace de lui, mais il a très probablement été capturé par les Mangemorts. Ils ont attaqué le Terrier avant qu'il ait eu le temps de fuir. Et votre maison a intégralement brûlé.

* * *

-Tu désirais me parler, Lucius ?

Le Maître était assis devant sa cheminée, un verre à la main. Lucius avança et prit le fauteuil que Voldemort lui désignait en souriant.

-Oui, Maître.

-Une chose avant tout, Lucius. Es-tu satisfait ?

-Oh oui, extrêmement satisfait, Maître, et j'en profite pour vous remercier encore chaleureusement de l'honneur que vous m'avez fait en me nommant à…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, Lucius. Ainsi, toi aussi, tu es heureux ce soir ? Enfin l'aboutissement de toute une vie de combats, de lutte dans l'obscurité, dans la douleur…

-Maître, je ne sais comment exprimer mon bonheur...

-Tu vois, il suffisait d'éliminer le vieux Dumbledore, et la voie était libre ! Il y a cependant quelques ombres au tableau, dont nous reparlerons. En particulier ce Scrimgeour, qui ne m'inspire aucune confiance. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas réellement de notre côté. Il faudra l'avoir sérieusement à l'œil. Mais ça, c'est le boulot de Severus, il aura vite fait d'organiser une filature et de coincer le gaillard. A propos, j'ai envoyé ce matin quelques Mangemorts attaquer la maison de la famille Weasley…

-Ah ?…Et…

-Il s'agissait de s'emparer des jeunes amis de Potter qui en savent beaucoup trop à mon goût…

-Ont-ils réussi ?

-Les nôtres sont arrivés trop tard, les jeunes avaient déjà filé pour une destination inconnue. Nous aurions dû agir dans la nuit, mais il eût peut-être été plus difficile de s'introduire chez eux. Toujours est il qu'ils ont capturé le père et l'ont jeté dans un cachot. C'est un homme précieux, il pourra nous révéler ce que nous cherchons à savoir. Maintenant, Lucius, dis moi ce qui t'amène ici.

Lucius n'éprouvait que mépris pour Arthur Weasley, aussi la nouvelle de sa capture ne l'avait-elle nullement affecté. Il répondit avec fermeté.

-Plusieurs choses, à vrai dire. Tout d'abord, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur le fait que mon fils Drago ne pourra pas continuer longtemps à absorber toutes les heures du Polynectar… Sa santé, physique et mentale…

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, Lucius. Dès demain, Harry Potter lui-même nous accompagnera au Ministère.

Lucius tressaillit.

-Il a accepté de se comporter raisonnablement ?

-Oui, mon ami. Figure-toi que je suis passé lui rendre visite dans son cachot dès notre retour. Je lui ai donné à voir un exemplaire des journaux qui paraîtront demain matin. Bien sûr, il n'en a pas été ravi, mais il a répondu favorablement quand je lui ai demandé s'il était prêt à sortir de son trou.

-Et pensez vous que…

-Qu'il se comportera intelligemment ? Oui, Lucius. Nous emmènerons Radulescu ainsi que les deux otages qui nous ont déjà servi aujourd'hui. Il sera bien surveillé. Il n'y a aucun risque. Et demain, nous écarterons la presse. Inutile qu'il donne des interviews, les journaux en sont déjà pleins.

Lucius soupira d'aise. Un aspect des choses était ainsi réglé. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour continuer.

-Maître, avez vous toujours l'intention de tuer Potter ?

-Pourquoi cette question, Lucius ?

-Je m'interroge sur l'utilité de l'éliminer. Répondit Lucius d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre neutre. Ses talents magiques peuvent nous être utiles…

-Certes, c'est un garçon doué, et incontestablement très populaire. Il me ressemble d'ailleurs sur bien des points...

Voldemort laissa sa phrase en suspens et se leva pour arpenter la pièce. Lucius le regardait avec espoir, essayant de dissimuler son anxiété.

- Mais il est trop dangereux. Reprit le Maître d'un ton radical. Il restera toujours l'homme de Dumbledore. Et j'ai besoin de le tuer pour…une affaire personnelle, en quelque sorte.

-La prophétie ?

-Oui…et non, pas uniquement…Les Horcruxes, Lucius…Je dois reconstituer mes Horcruxes. Severus est parti à Poudlard en ce moment même, avec Nott et quelques autres, pour s'emparer de l'épée de Gryffondor.

-Oh…Je vois.

Lucius se tut, et chercha à contraindre son esprit à dériver sur d'autres pensées. Il ne fallait pas que le Maître lise en lui son profond sentiment de consternation.

-A propos, Lucius ? Ne serait-ce pas toi qui détiens la baguette de Harry Potter ?

-Ah…si…si, Maître, en effet ! Bredouilla Lucius embarrassé.

-Pourrais-tu me la remettre ? Je voudrais la soumettre à quelques petites expériences. Cette baguette m'intrigue, il semblerait qu'elle soit la jumelle de la mienne, ce qui expliquerait les phénomènes bizarres qui se sont produits il y a deux ans...

-La voici.

Lucius l'avait gardée sur lui, au cas où une occasion se serait présentée de la faire passer à Harry. Il était inutile de chercher à la cacher au Maître.

-Merci, Lucius. Quand penses-tu retourner vivre au Manoir ?

-Eh bien…Prochainement. Je voudrais m'assurer que tout y est en ordre et sécurisé. Je pensais m'y rendre tôt demain matin.

-Tu as raison. Fais-toi accompagner de Mc Nair et Gordon. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, mon cher ami.

……………………………………

-Oh Lucius ! Enfin ! Où étais-tu passé ?

Narcissa l'attendait et se colla à lui dès qu'il eut fait un pas dans le salon.

-Avec le Maître. Répondit-il sèchement en se dégageant des bras de sa femme.

-Ah…Tu as l'air préoccupé… Pas d'ennui j'espère ?

-Non, non, rassure toi. Tout va bien.

-Tu as eu le poste que tu attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais oui…

-Tu as pourtant l'air contrarié, Lucius. Je vois bien que quelque chose…

-Oh, s'il te plaît, Narcissa... Ne commence pas, tu sais que ça m'agace quand tu me harcèles de questions oiseuses.

-Je suis sûre que tu es comme moi…Tu n'as pas supporté de voir ton fils avec la tête de Harry Potter ! Quant à Bella, elle en était toute chamboulée ! C'en était presque comique !

Sans répondre, il se dirigea impatiemment vers le buffet pour se servir à boire. Elle le suivit et leva une main pour caresser sa nuque.

-Dis moi, mon amour, quand allons nous enfin pouvoir rentrer chez nous ?

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressée ? Quand nous serons au Manoir, tu ne verras plus Severus aussi aisément…Glissa Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

-Oh, tu es jaloux ? Comme c'est mignon !

L'homme haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-C'est ta vie, Narcissa. Il me semblait qu'il y avait un accord entre nous depuis longtemps à ce sujet.

-Oui, en effet. Chacun fait ce qui lui plaît, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bizarrement, je me suis aperçue il y a quelques jours que l'homme de ma vie, en réalité, c'est toi.

Il ricana.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et comment réagit ce pauvre Sev ?

-Oh…Il est légèrement…déçu, devrais-je dire. Mais le poste qu'il a obtenu de la part du Maître devrait lui faire oublier sa déconvenue amoureuse.

-Bien, bien. N'es-tu pas fatiguée par cette journée harassante ?

-Si, mais…je prolongerais volontiers avec toi le sentiment d'euphorie dans lequel je baigne depuis ce matin. Tu viens ?

Elle tentait de l'entraîner vers la chambre. Il la retint par le bras.

-Non, Narcissa. Je n'ai pas la tête à batifoler, ce soir. Et je suis épuisé. Tu as vu toi-même comme j'ai été assailli toute la journée par ces hordes de courtisans…Je n'en peux plus.

Elle gémit de frustration et tenta encore de le faire changer d'avis en dénouant d'un geste ses longs cheveux blonds et en commençant à se déshabiller devant lui. Mais il la toisa avec dédain, la contourna et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans autre explication. Là, il se laissa tomber d'un bloc sur le lit.

Il était effondré. Il n'avait même plus la baguette de Harry. Et le Maître était plus que jamais déterminé à en finir avec le jeune Potter.

Il allait falloir guetter le retour de Snape, et suivre les agissements du Maître quand il s'approcherait du garçon. Avec la cape d'invisibilité qu'il se serait confectionnée dès le lendemain, Lucius aurait plus de liberté de mouvement dans la Cité.

Mais il ne pouvait passer son temps à espionner Voldemort. Non seulement c'était extrêmement dangereux, mais c'était irréalisable. Comment dès lors éviter le pire ?

Bon, Lucius supposait que le Maître ne tenterait pas de tuer Harry au grand jour, en plein Ministère, mais qu'il attendrait pour cela d'être revenu dans son QG. Il avait ainsi au moins quelques heures de répit devant lui.

Mais si Narcissa insistait pour qu'ils regagnent le manoir dès le lendemain soir ? Lucius s'arrangerait pour que cela soit impossible. Il devait rester là, s'éloigner le moins possible de Potter.

Lucius se surprit à rêver à une toute autre solution. Il s'enfuyait avec Harry, ils partaient au bout du monde, loin de cette _oppression_…Epouvanté par la tournure sacrilège que prenaient ses pensées, l'homme se morigéna sévèrement. Comment pouvait-il avoir de pareilles idées ? Quitter le Maître et la vie de gloire qu'il lui offrait ? Trahir la cause pour laquelle il s'était battu depuis si longtemps ?

Lucius se leva et commença à se déshabiller machinalement. Malgré son extrême fatigue, il savait qu'il allait passer une longue nuit blanche.

* * *

_Et voilà…Voldemort et ses sbires ont obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, n'est-ce pas ?Qu'attendent-ils pour faire la fête ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est prévu au programme (une beuverie de Mangemorts, je sens que ça va m'inspirer, surtout si Ombrage est de la partie) !_

**Allez, un dernier effort pour cliquer sur le p'tit bouton bleu…Il me faut un minimum de…voyons... dix reviews pour poster la suite (j'ai bien dit : minimum !) (je sais, je sais, c'est du chantage, mais vos commentaires, c'est tout ce que je reçois pour mon « travail » !)**

**Et maintenant, place aux RAR des « anonymes » :**

**Lefandeharry** : _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours enchantée de trouver tes reviews, et je ne t'ai jamais trouvé « emmerdant » ! Tu voudrais que Lucius donne à Harry une baguette le plus vite possible, et tu penses qu'il va mourir en le faisant ? Hm…Tu risques d'être déçu, je le crains, en lisant ce chapitre. Bon, d'autre part, j'espère que tu continues à écrire ta fic, ce serait dommage d'abandonner. En tout cas, merci encore pour ta fidélité, et à bientôt !_

**Liv** : _Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne veux pas que Lucius meure car tu adorerais le voir partir en croisière avec Harry, c'est bien ça ? (Je te taquine, là, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas). Ma foi, c'est une perspective très alléchante, je vais y penser sérieusement… ! Lucius est en effet dans une position délicate. Mais si je veux écrire une suite…Bon, je me tais, j'en ai déjà trop dit.- Oui, beaucoup de sorciers semblent finalement se réjouir de voir Voldemort accéder au pouvoir. Ce chapitre va le confirmer. Si on pense à ce qui s'est passé en 33 en Allemagne, ou en 40 en France, on se dit que ce n'est pas si irréaliste…-Les Weasley ? Aïe aïe, ils sont en première ligne. En ce qui concerne Percy, il n'ira quand même pas jusqu'à indiquer aux nouveaux maîtres le lieu où sa famille a trouvé refuge, en supposant qu'il le sache -Drago devant la glace, se voyant avec la tête de Harry…Mouahaha…Je suis sadique, je sais ! -J'espère que la suite ne va pas trop satisfaire ton appétit féroce, histoire que tu aies encore un peu faim pour les chapitres suivants ! Et merci, merci encore pour tes belles reviews !_

**Elise** : _Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir arriver quelqu'un de nouveau parmi les reviewers ! Tu trouves que ça s'accélère ? Tant mieux, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas un affreux coup de frein qui va te dégoûter de lire la suite ! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci et à bientôt !_

**Nepheria** : _Merci d'avoir fait signe à nouveau ! Je me demandais si tu suivais toujours cette histoire !_

**Mika** : _Chouette, toi aussi, tu es encore là ? Merci d'avoir mis un mot appréciateur, ça encourage pour continuer !_


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour à tous ! Ah là là, j'avais menacé de ne pas publier le nouveau chapitre si je ne recevais pas un minimum de dix reviews ! Je savais bien que c'était utopique mais bon, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Une fois de plus, vous avez prouvé que les menaces ne servent à rien... Bon, comme je suis bien brave, je poste quand même la suite, mais la prochaine fois, je tiendrai parole( si, si, si !) ( à moins qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois…) Je remercie en tout cas vivement ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre un mot !_

_Alors voilà, ce nouveau chapitre n'est peut-être pas encore à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais il est indispensable pour la progression de l'histoire !! J'espère que vous trouverez quand même du plaisir à le lire…_

_PS (quelques heures plus tard): Bizarre, le site refuse d'afficher ce chapitre. Je fais un nouvel essai..._

_PPS (le 29): De plus en plus étrange, la fic a carrément disparu du site...Et le nouveau chapitre est inaccessible. Certains ont quand même réussi à y accéder, mais ce sont d'heureux privilégiés...C'est rageant!!_

* * *

CHAPITRE VINGT SIX

**L'ORDRE NOUVEAU**

-Allez dire à la directrice Minerva Mc Gonagall que l'auror John Barclay s'est évadé des geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sollicite de toute urgence sa protection. J'ai d'autre part des informations de première importance à lui révéler. Faites vite !

Argus Rusard leva plus haut sa lanterne. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté du majestueux portail. Pourtant, l'individu s'était présenté en tant qu'ancien élève de l'école. Dans le crépuscule, on distinguait mal les traits de son visage resté dans l'ombre de son capuchon.

Décidément, le concierge regrettait de ne pas avoir envoyé Hagrid à sa place se charger de cette corvée. Devait-il faire confiance à ce soi-disant auror, avec son histoire d'évasion suspecte ? Rusard n'était pas loin de penser que toute personne se trouvant dans un cachot a forcément quelque chose à se reprocher, et ne peut donc avoir une raison valable pour s'en échapper. Il grommela dans sa barbe et fit demi tour vers le château, sa chatte trottinant sur les talons.

Quand il revint dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Barclay n'avait pas bougé, et il faisait nuit noire. Rusard ouvrit le cadenas de la grille au moyen d'une grosse clef qu'il portait autour du cou et fit entrer l'homme, l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'au château.

La directrice les attendait en haut des marches, son chignon impeccablement tiré, frêle mais digne dans sa robe noire. L'auror abaissa son capuchon. Il était grand, blond, et son visage aux traits réguliers semblait creusé par les épreuves.

-Barclay ! S'écria-t'elle, la voix vibrant d'inquiétude. Comment avez vous fait pour… ?

-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, coupa l'homme sèchement, je préfèrerais que nous parlions à l'intérieur, dans un lieu…plus discret.

La directrice hésita un instant, sondant le nouveau venu de ses yeux perçants.

-Bien sûr, suivez moi ! Finit-elle par répondre. Allons dans mon bureau.

L'école paraissait vide en cette période de vacances. Mc Gonagall conduisit le fugitif dans ce qui avait été le bureau de Dumbledore et qui était maintenant devenu le sien. Les lieux n'avaient guère changé, bien que les étranges ustensiles de Dumbledore eussent été regroupés et poussés sur le côté et que tout parût étrangement plus ordonné. Elle fit asseoir l'homme en face d'elle et leva vers lui son regard inquisiteur derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

-Je vous écoute, Barclay.

A cet instant, un éclair rouge, jailli de nulle part, atteignit la vieille femme qui s'écroula sur son bureau.

Nott apparut, arrachant la cape d'invisibilité qui le dissimulait. Sans rien dire, Barclay-Snape se leva vivement, ajouta un _Incarcerem_ au sortilège que son confrère avait lancé, et se retourna pour se précipiter vers la vitrine dans laquelle étincelait l'épée de Gryffondor.

-_Alohomora_ !

Il fallut user de plusieurs maléfices pour venir à bout des protections qui gardaient le précieux objet. La porte vitrée enfin pulvérisée, Snape s'empara de la relique et la glissa sous ses vêtements. Quant à Nott, il se dissimula à nouveau sous sa cape. Le tout n'avait pris que quelques minutes.

-Le Maître va être content ! Triompha Snape. Allons rejoindre les autres, ils ont dû rester cachés non loin du portail. Nous n'aurons même pas eu à les solliciter !

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

-Tu ne la tues pas ? Demanda Nott, resté en arrière.

Le regard posé sur son ancienne collègue, Snape hésita.

-Non. Je ne me sens pas prêt. Fais le toi-même si le cœur t'en dit.

Rejetant sa cape, Nott réapparut et leva sa baguette, visant sans émotion apparente la directrice toujours immobilisée.

-_Avada kadavra_ !

* * *

_« Le plus saisissant au cours de cette journée exceptionnelle a été sans nul doute notre entretien avec le jeune Harry Potter. Ce dernier, très souriant et à son aise, nous a paru totalement conquis par les thèses de Lord Voldemort, notre nouveau Ministre, ce qui finira de convaincre les plus réticents de suivre la nouvelle ligne du Pouvoir. Le jeune homme a également révélé sa rupture avec sa dernière petite amie en date, la jeune Ginny Weasley, issue d'une famille de sang pur, mais désargentée. Il nous a avoué sans aucune gêne qu'il vise à présent une union plus avantageuse et plus digne de sa nouvelle position en tant que favori du Ministre. Gageons que les prétendantes ne manqueront pas au jeune premier…_

_Mais nos lecteurs pourront se faire une meilleure idée de la réalité en lisant les propos exacts du jeune Potter retranscrits ci-dessous dans leur intégralité... »_

-Oh Charlie, il ne faut surtout pas que Ginny voie ça ! Et d'ailleurs, si on pouvait éviter que Ron tombe dessus…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, cette misérable feuille de chou va disparaître immédiatement.

-C'est vraiment étrange…, Murmura la jeune fille en reposant sa tasse de café. Ca ne ressemble pas à Harry. Il n'aurait jamais dit des choses pareilles, même sous la pression.

-C'est pourtant bien lui ! La photo ne laisse pas de doute possible.

-Tu oublies le polynectar !

-Tu crois que… ? A moins qu'il soit sous l'effet d'un _Imperium_ ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Non, Charlie. Harry résiste à l'_Imperium _depuis sa quatrième année.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sifflement admiratif.

-Nous en saurons plus quand nous aurons mis la main sur Malefoy. J'ai bien l'intention d'élucider cette affaire. Le message est prêt ?

Hermione allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Molly aux épaules voûtées et aux traits tirés, suivie de près par Kate Osborne et son mari Joe, un homme grand et maigre aux cheveux d'un blanc de neige.

-Bonjour les jeunes ! Dit le vieil homme d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Vous êtes bien matinaux ! Ah, je vois que vous avez déjà jeté un coup d'œil sur ce stupide journal ?

Molly ne dit rien et se servit du café. Elle ne réagit que lorsque Charlie annonça qu'il allait s'absenter quelques heures.

-Ah non ! Tu restes ici, il n'est pas question que tu t'exposes toi aussi au danger ! S'écria-t'elle avec une lueur de folie dans ses yeux noisettes rougis par les larmes.

-Maman, voyons ! Tu me connais, je sais être prudent !

-Mais où vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire encore ?

-Je vais essayer de convaincre Fred et George de nous rejoindre. Il faut qu'ils acceptent de fermer leur boutique pour quelques jours.

Molly s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle s'affaissa soudain, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Kate lui proposa du lait pour son café.

-Ce que je voudrais, c'est vous avoir tous autour de moi, en sécurité, reprit la pauvre femme avec désespoir. Je n'ai même plus ma vieille pendule qui indiquait où se trouvait chacun d'entre vous…Ils me l'ont détruite…

Sa voix se brisa.

-Maman, on ne peut pas rester là les bras croisés à attendre que les choses empirent, tu le sais bien! Dit Charlie en se levant.

Le jeune homme avait pris la Gazette et s'approcha de l'évier en levant sa baguette.

-_Incendio_ !

Le journal prit feu et se désagrégea. Hermione se leva à son tour et quitta la cuisine derrière Charlie.

-Voici le message écrit par Ginny ! Lui dit-elle au bas des escaliers en lui tendant un parchemin roulé serré et soigneusement cacheté.

Charlie s'en saisit vivement.

-Bien. J'envoie mon hibou immédiatement. Espérons que Malefoy le recevra rapidement et entrera dans la combine…

* * *

Ravis d'être enfin autorisés à sortir de la Cité souterraine pour se joindre à la nouvelle équipe dirigeante, les jeunes initiés et apprentis Mangemorts avaient visité les locaux du Ministère et s'étaient promenés en bande de bureau en bureau, n'osant pas cependant s'approcher du salon principal où siégeait le Maître. Leur comportement bruyant et arrogant en avait agacé plus d'un et ce fut Lucius qui, excédé, les envoya balader.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, tout danger étant maintenant écarté depuis que la nouvelle police spéciale de Snape quadrillait la ville. Ayant donné rendez vous à leurs anciens camarades sur le Chemin de Traverse, Malefoy, Flint, Nott, Mc Nair et Bulstrode s'installèrent sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, l'air conquérant, riant à gorge déployée, et s'empressèrent de commander des glaces. Ils se sentaient euphoriques comme seuls peuvent l'être des vainqueurs au lendemain de la victoire.

Tous étaient conscients de constituer la future élite. A présent, nul n'oserait plus émettre une objection quand ils se vanteraient d'appartenir à la « race des seigneurs ».

Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, prévenus par cheminée, ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Maquillée et pomponnée, Pansy embrassa Millicent avec une émotion un peu trop appuyée pour être sincère, puis se jeta sur Drago. Le jeune homme la repoussa avec froideur, si bien qu'elle se tourna vers Bulstrode pour avoir des explications. Cette dernière lui fit comprendre d'un signe que le moment n'était pas venu de poser des questions.

Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, leurs visages étaient si inexpressifs qu'on n'aurait pu dire s'ils étaient contents ou ennuyés de retrouver leurs héroïques camarades. Reprenant leurs anciennes habitudes de fidèles gardes du corps, ils s'assirent comme un seul homme de part et d'autre du jeune aristocrate.

Ils étaient tous en pleine conversation, chacun faisant le récit de ses exploits avec force détails et exagérations, quand un petit hibou roux vint se poser sur l'épaule de Drago et se mit à lui tirer les cheveux de son bec crochu. Le jeune Malefoy se leva vivement en poussant un juron, essayant de se débarrasser de l'animal. Les autres l'observaient en gloussant bruyamment.

Voyant que l'oiseau portait un message attaché à la patte, Drago, soudain très intrigué, le détacha et le décacheta prestement, toujours debout, veillant à ce que ses camarades ne viennent pas lire par dessus son épaule. Il détestait qu'on interfère dans sa vie privée, et ses amis le savaient…En tant que chef de bande, il les avait soigneusement dressés.

_Drago,_

_Tu seras certainement surpris en recevant un message de moi. Mais je n'y tiens plus, et même si c'est très risqué, il faut absolument que je te voie. J'avoue que je ne supporte plus notre éloignement. Bizarrement, c'est en étant séparée de toi que j'ai pris conscience de la force de ce que j'éprouvais, et de l'importance que tu as pris dans ma vie._

_Voici ce que je te propose : je serai cet après midi à 15h au Chaudron Baveur. Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas te rencontrer dans la grande salle. Tom, le barman, te conduira à moi, je serai dans une des chambres à l'étage et je t'y attendrai. Bien évidemment, il ne le fera que si tu te présentes seul à ce rendez-vous ! Je serai seule moi aussi, et nous aurons du temps pour nous, du moins je l'espère._

_Si tu savais comme je me languis de toi !_

_Ginny Weasley_

_PS : Inutile de te demander de ne montrer ce message à personne et de le détruire dès que tu l'auras reçu. Si tu informes qui que ce soit de ce rendez vous, je serai contrainte de renoncer définitivement à notre relation. Pour l'instant, nous sommes tenus de garder la plus grande discrétion, je suis sûre que tu peux le comprendre._

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Drago s'éloigna d'un pas pour relire d'une traite le message, puis il y mit le feu d'un geste de sa baguette. Ses amis l'observaient attentivement.

-C'était quoi, cette lettre ? Questionna aussitôt Parkinson quand Drago revint s'asseoir à leur table.

-Oh, rien… mon père. Des instructions, des ordres, comme d'habitude…

-C'était pas le hibou de ton père, pourtant…Fit remarquer Théodore en regardant Drago d'un œil soupçonneux.

-Non. Il s'est servi d'un hibou du Ministère…Heu…Il va falloir que je vous quitte un peu avant 15h.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non.

Un silence tomba sur le groupe. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit que le bruit peu ragoûtant de Bulstrode léchant goulûment sa glace à la fraise.

-Pourquoi tu as brûlé le message ? Demanda soudain Mc Nair.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas question de laisser traîner des consignes de cette importance. Répliqua Drago d'un ton sec. Dis moi, Marcus, quand penses tu recevoir les dossiers concernant la formation de la nouvelle équipe nationale de Quidditch ?

Cette habile diversion permit à Drago d'échapper à d'autres questions. Mais tandis que les jeunes gens s'enflammaient sur leur sujet favori, il pensait au rendez vous avec Ginny, et son rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Etait-ce un piège ? Devait-il y aller seul ? Mais aurait-il une chance de voir la jeune fille s'il se faisait accompagner ?

* * *

Dans son bureau, Lucius marchait de long en large tout en donnant d'un ton autoritaire ses instructions à son secrétaire de cabinet, un jeune homme fraîchement diplômé de l'Académie d'Economie Magique, tout acquis à la Cause mais hélas, fort laid et couvert d'acné.

De temps à autre, il glissait une main dans sa poche et sentait l'étoffe soyeuse de sa nouvelle cape d'invisibilité, qu'il était allé récupérer le matin même à son Manoir et qu'il avait réduite pour l'avoir discrètement avec lui tout au long de la journée en cas de besoin.

Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Les occupations ne manquaient pas, pourtant. Déjà, les dossiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau. Il allait devoir déléguer beaucoup plus. Trouver des associés de confiance…Avant tout, faire le point sur les ressources, les diverses rentrées, mettre à plat les dépenses…Le Maître avait des projets grandioses et coûteux. Et sa nouvelle police d'élite se révélait fâcheusement gourmande en crédits…La charge de travail du ministre des finances était immense. Pour tout dire, c'était le pire boulot qui fût.

N'y tenant plus, Lucius sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers celui du Maître qui se trouvait au même étage. Les gardes Mangemorts, occupés à repousser brutalement la plupart de ceux qui se présentaient à la porte après avoir pourtant déjà franchi plusieurs barrages et contrôles, le laissèrent bien-sûr passer sans difficulté.

Tout en avançant vers le Maître, Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Le garçon était assis dans un coin de la vaste pièce, derrière un bureau. Deux Mangemorts l'encadraient, paraissant s'ennuyer ferme. Son beau visage mince était très pâle, il faisait une tête de déterré et toute son attitude révélait à quel point il détestait se trouver là. Les yeux baissés, il semblait totalement indifférent à ce qui pouvait se passer dans la pièce. Lucius frémit. Le Maître s'était-il rendu compte de la situation ? Ne risquait-il pas de s'emporter à cette vue et de commettre l'irréparable ?

-Lucius, quel plaisir de te voir ! S'écria Voldemort en le voyant approcher.

-Maître, je venais vous apporter des informations au sujet du dossier concernant le financement de votre projet de construction d'un Palais du Gouvernement. Mais puis-je d'abord solliciter la confidentialité ?

Voldemort grimaça un sourire et se pencha vers son favori en installant autour d'eux une bulle de silence. Lucius reprit :

-Voilà, il ne devrait pas y avoir de difficulté pour trouver les crédits, la confiscation des biens des riches sang-mêlés et de tous ceux dont nous avons fait la liste suffira largement à financer ce projet.

Voldemort se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait.

-C'est parfait, Lucius. Je n'aurais pas aimé être contraint de lever un impôt sur les grandes familles de sang-pur ! Bientôt, nous pourrons festoyer pour marquer dignement mon avènement et notre triomphe… !

-Nous aurons cependant besoin de leur soutien financier un jour ou l'autre, Maître…Osa protester Lucius à mi voix.

-Certes, Lucius, mais ne refroidissons pas trop tôt leur enthousiasme. Tiens, sais-tu que Severus a bien travaillé? Non seulement il m'a rapporté l'épée de Gryffondor, mais il a eu le temps de chiffrer le montant des frais de recrutement et de formation des nouveaux miliciens et agents. Il va te le faire parvenir d'ici peu. De ton côté, as-tu évalué le coût de la rénovation de Poudlard ? Il faut prendre en compte l'embauche de la nouvelle équipe enseignante, à commencer par un directeur digne de ce nom …

Lucius s'était rembruni malgré lui en entendant le Maître vanter les mérites de Snape.

-Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps, Maître.

-Il faut faire vite, Lucius. Je veux que tout soit fonctionnel d'ici trois jours. Nous devons absolument atteindre un point de non retour.

D'un signe de tête, Malefoy fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi les intentions de son chef. Il avait le sentiment qu'un énorme poids lui écrasait les épaules, s'alourdissant d'heure en heure. Décidément, la fonction de ministre délégué n'avait plus rien d'attrayant, mais lui semblait au contraire incroyablement fastidieuse.

Tout à coup, Voldemort lui saisit le bras. Son regard rouge se concentra et devint brusquement menaçant.

-Lucius, as-tu vu Harry Potter ? Malgré mes avertissements, il est incapable de faire bonne figure. J'ai écarté les journalistes, mais son attitude est extrêmement préjudiciable à notre Cause.

-Désirez-vous que je lui dise un mot à ce sujet, Maître ?

-C'est inutile, je l'ai déjà menacé de m'en prendre à Radulescu s'il ne faisait pas un effort.

-Ne faudrait-il pas l'occuper ? L'ennui est sûrement pour quelque chose dans son air de chien battu.

-Tu as raison. Trouve lui quelque chose à faire, Lucius. Des calculs, ce que tu veux ! Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois auprès de moi, mais c'est encore pire, il se montre discourtois et s'écarte ostensiblement de moi.

-Voulez-vous que je le fasse venir dans mon bureau ? Demanda Lucius avec un soudain espoir qu'il tenta de dissimuler tant bien que mal.

-Non, je veux le garder à l'œil. Répondit vivement Voldemort. Fais lui apporter le travail par ton secrétaire. Et qu'il ne tarde pas !

Se penchant encore plus en avant, Voldemort ajouta tout bas : « Il est grand temps qu'on en finisse avec ce garçon, Lucius. »

Le visage impénétrable, Lucius inclina la tête et sortit. Sous sa carapace de froideur, une angoisse incontrôlable s'était emparée de lui.

* * *

Le cœur battant, Drago prit pied dans la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur. Il avait préféré transplaner, ne désirant pas être suivi par ses amis. Il ne connaissait guère cet endroit mal famé, connu pour être fréquenté par des moldus et des sang-de–bourbe. Il n'y était venu qu'une fois en compagnie d'un ami de son père qui recherchait des contacts « pour affaire » et avait pensé les trouver là, avant de renoncer et de l'entraîner vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait du monde, le pub était sale et enfumé. Tout paraissait normal, mais on sentait une sorte de tension, dans le ton des conversations comme dans la manière que les clients avaient de se pencher pour échanger leurs propos à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Drago garda son capuchon sur la tête pour s'avancer vers le comptoir derrière lequel s'affairaient une jeune femme et un vieux barman chauve et édenté. Evitant les regards curieux de la femme et des autres clients, Drago s'adressa à l'homme.

-Je suis Drago Malefoy. Murmura-t'il d'une voix étranglée. Vous êtes bien Tom…?

Drago réalisa trop tard qu'en dévoilant ainsi son identité dans un lieu aussi suspect, il risquait gros. Aucun policier n'était visible. N'importe qui pouvait l'attaquer, le prendre en otage, ou même le tuer par esprit de vengeance. Mais l'homme se contenta de le fixer un instant de ses yeux de myope, puis posa le verre qu'il était entrain de sécher et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Soulagé, Drago pensa qu'une fois cette affaire avec Ginny menée à son terme, il lui faudrait signaler au Maître, et surtout à Snape, l'existence de ce nid d'opposants notoires et d'individus dangereux …Mais peut-être le nouveau chef des renseignements avait-il déjà posté ici des agents ?

Ils traversèrent la salle et empruntèrent un escalier étroit et tortueux. Tout en montant derrière le bossu, Drago tripotait sa baguette dans sa poche. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ne s'agît pas d'un guet-apens. La prudence eût voulu qu'il ne vienne pas à ce rendez vous douteux. Pourtant, il avait été incapable d'éteindre la fièvre qui s'était emparée de lui dès la lecture du message. La perspective de revoir Ginny était si tentante qu'il avait muselé toutes ses réserves. Il l'imaginait déjà telle qu'elle était dans ses rêves, ses cheveux brillants épars sur ses épaules, avançant vers lui avec dans les yeux cette lueur coquine qui le troublait et l'excitait…Quand il avait vu Parkinson tout à l'heure, avec sa bouche fardée, ses ongles peints et son rire bête, elle lui avait paru si fade, si quelconque !

Tom emprunta un long couloir sombre, et stoppa devant une porte. Il s'inclina légèrement et dit d'une voix nasillarde :

-Si votre grâce veut bien se donner la peine…

Drago crut percevoir une certaine ironie dans le ton grinçant du cabaretier, mais tout à son impatience, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Prenant sa respiration, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

C'était une chambre à coucher meublée simplement et éclairée par une petite fenêtre. Dans un coin, cachant probablement les sanitaires, se dressait un haut paravent de bois.

La chambre était vide. Drago faillit faire demi tour pour interroger Tom qui avait refermé la porte derrière lui, mais se ravisa et s'assit sur une chaise. Ginny n'allait certainement pas tarder à venir le rejoindre.

Soudain, il sentit son corps se ratatiner et, impuissant, il s'effondra sur le sol. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à aller voir ce qui se cachait derrière le paravent ? Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort de _musclomollusk_. Etait-ce Ginny qui l'accueillait en lui faisant une mauvaise blague ?

Ou alors, c'était…un guet-apens. Il l'avait redouté, mais s'était bêtement laissé emporter par sa passion...Il avait agi comme un stupide gryffondor.

Il entendit des pas approcher. Deux jeunes hommes roux se penchèrent au-dessus de lui, chacun d'un côté. Il reconnut aussitôt l'un d'eux. C'était un des terribles jumeaux Weasley, les frères de Ginny. A voir sa tête, l'autre était probablement un de ses nombreux aînés. Drago sentit une vague de haine lui crisper les entrailles. Mais il ne pouvait même pas serrer les poings.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais le plus âgé le ligota d'un sort pour annuler ensuite le _musclomollusk_. Ceci fait, il souleva la tête de Drago et lui versa de force dans la bouche le contenu d'une petite fiole, tandis que l'autre lui chatouillait le menton en ricanant pour le contraindre à avaler. Drago se sentit défaillir. Etait-ce un poison ? Certainement pas. Surtout, ne pas paniquer. A l'évidence, s'ils avaient voulu le tuer, il eût été plus simple pour eux de lancer un A_vada kadavra_.

Cinq minutes passèrent dans le silence. Les deux Weasley l'observaient, l'œil fixe. Un sentiment bizarre avait gagné Drago. Il se sentait maintenant serein et détendu, et quand le plus âgé se mit à lui poser des questions d'une voix calme, le regardant de ses yeux clairs et directs, il y répondit sans hésiter, étrangement satisfait de contenter son interlocuteur.

-Etait-ce Harry Potter qui accompagnait ton Maître hier au ministère ?

-Non.

-Qui était-ce ?

-C'était moi ! J'avais pris du polynectar. Et j'ai bien tenu mon rôle, je vous le garantis !

Le jumeau grommela quelque chose comme : « sale petite ordure ! »

Sans se laisser perturber, l'aîné continua :

-Et aujourd'hui ? Qui est auprès du Maître ? Est-ce Potter ?

-Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est bien lui.

-Où se trouve-t'il exactement ?

-Dans le bureau du Ministre, à signer des autographes et à promener sa sale gueule devant…

-Fais nous grâce de tes commentaires. Dis moi plutôt s'il y a un mot de passe pour s'introduire dans les locaux du Ministère ?

-Non, pas que je sache. Ils te fouillent et t'interrogent. Il faut laisser sa baguette. Moi, je n'ai pas de problème, ils me connaissent ! Et puis je porte la Marque.

Les deux jeunes gens firent exactement la même grimace au même moment. Le plus âgé reprit :

-Où se trouve Arthur Weasley ?

-Aucune idée. Sûrement pas au ministère, le Maître ne voudrait pas de cet incapable…

Le jumeau fit un mouvement vers lui comme pour le frapper. Son frère lui retint le bras.

-Et la devineresse ?

-La roumaine ? Je crois qu'elle est aussi au ministère...

-Où sont les cachots de Voldemort ?

-Dans la Cité secrète, bien sûr !

-Habites-tu dans cette Cité ?

-Oui, j'y retourne ce soir, avec mes camarades. Mais bientôt, je rentrerai chez moi, au Manoir. En fait, je préfèrerais rester dans la Cité, avec les copains…

-D'accord, d'accord. Comment fais-tu pour y retourner ?

-On transplane, ou alors on voyage d'abord par cheminée, en passant par chez Longneck.

L'homme se remit sur pied et fit le tour de la pièce d'un pas nerveux, échangeant quelques paroles à voix basse avec son frère qui s'était également levé. Puis brusquement, le jumeau revint vers Drago, se pencha et sans prévenir, lui arracha un cheveu.

* * *

La journée lui paraissait déjà interminable, alors qu'il n'y avait que trois heures que Harry se trouvait au Ministère.

Il était assis derrière un bureau, entre deux gardes qui faisaient semblant de se trouver là par hasard, mais ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle depuis qu'ils avaient tous quitté la Cité secrète.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry pouvait voir Ludmila qui attendait, encadrée elle aussi par deux Mangemorts aux visages bovins. Son regard croisait souvent celui de la jeune femme, et Harry constata avec tristesse que ses traits étaient tirés et creusés.

Au centre trônait Voldemort. Tout de noir vêtu, assis sur un siège doré et rehaussé, il paraissait immense. On était comme ébloui en le regardant, il avait en effet jugé bon de mettre en place un étrange sortilège qui le faisait rayonner, comme un saint à la tête auréolée. A ses pieds se pressaient et s'inclinaient des sorciers qui faisaient inlassablement la queue pour l'approcher, après avoir été fouillés par des membres du nouveau corps d'élite déjà constitué par Snape.

En raison sans doute de la proximité du Mage noir, Harry souffrait d'un mal de tête lancinant qui semblait trouver sa source au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il avait reçu pour consigne de faire bonne figure, mais son humeur, déjà très mauvaise à son arrivée au ministère, s'assombrissait de minute en minute, et seule la peur de causer du tort à Ludmila le retenait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de s'affaler sur le bureau en grinçant des dents.

Voldemort l'avait convoqué plusieurs fois, lui demandant de donner son avis à propos de divers projets à mettre en oeuvre, comme par exemple la propagande à mener auprès de la jeunesse (dont on avait finalement chargé devant lui cette chère Dolorès Ombrage) ou les nouvelles conditions d'entrée à Poudlard, désormais réservé aux enfants de sangs purs. Ecœuré, Harry avait répondu du bout des lèvres qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur la question. Sans la crainte que Voldemort s'en prenne à Ludmila, il eût fait un esclandre.

Revenu broyer du noir sur son siège entre ses deux gorilles, Harry vit soudain approcher Drago Malefoy. Que le jeune homme fût au ministère n'avait rien de surprenant, ni d'ailleurs le fait qu'il se balade sans contrainte dans les différents bureaux, y compris dans celui du « chef du gouvernement ». Mais ce qui surprit beaucoup plus Harry fut que Drago semblait avoir l'intention manifeste de s'approcher de lui.

D'un pas décidé, Malefoy franchit le barrage de Mangemorts qui tenaient Harry à l'écart et vint dans sa direction. Harry se raidit. Le fait de ne pas avoir de baguette le mettait dans une situation particulièrement inconfortable. Cependant, l'expression du garçon ne paraissait pas agressive.

Quand Malefoy se fut arrêté devant le bureau sur lequel traînait un parchemin couvert de calculs et de ratures, Harry leva vers lui un regard tendu et interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

Drago s'inclina légèrement et dit d'une voix mesurée :

-Je voudrais t'adresser une requête, Potter. Mais j'ai besoin pour ça d'un peu de… d'intimité.

Sans tenir compte de l'expression à la fois méfiante et choquée de Potter, Drago leva vers les gardes un regard insolent, attendant qu'ils réagissent en prenant de la distance.

-Nous avons pour consigne de ne pas nous éloigner ! Dit fermement un des deux cerbères.

-Très bien, dans ce cas…Murmura Drago en levant sa baguette pour conjurer une bulle de silence autour de Harry et lui.

De plus en plus surpris, Harry crispa ses mains autour des accoudoirs de son siège. Tout cela ne ressemblait nullement à Malefoy. Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Le blond se pencha vers lui.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry…Dit-il soudain avec un léger sourire.

Stupéfait, Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Tu es surpris, c'est normal. Dit précipitamment le jeune homme qui lui faisait face en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Ecoute, j'ai peu de temps. Je ne suis pas Malefoy, comme tu peux t'en douter. Voici pourquoi je suis venu : il faut que tu saches une chose essentielle: Deux horcruxes ont été retrouvés et détruits. As-tu bien compris ?… Maintenant, attention !

Le faux Drago se redressa et annula le sort de discrétion. Les gardes le fixaient, mécontents, prêts à intervenir.

-Alors, tu es d'accord pour faire ça, Potter ? Je peux compter sur toi ? Demanda–t'il d'une voix forte.

Harry se ressaisit, essayant en vain de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

-Hm…Je vais y réfléchir, Malefoy. Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir te faire ce plaisir.

-Ca m'aurait étonné. J'aurais pourtant besoin de cette audience, et toi seul peut me l'obtenir. Que veux-tu en échange du service ?

-Ne cherche pas à m'acheter, Malefoy, c'est peine perdue. Tu n'auras qu'à demander cette audience à ton père. Je ne suis pas ton larbin.

Les yeux gris de l'inconnu lancèrent des éclairs.

-Très bien, Potter, tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras. Ne compte plus sur moi pour faire un geste de paix désormais.

L'air outragé, le jeune homme fit demi tour et s'éloigna vivement. Harry le suivit des yeux. Ses mains tremblaient si bien qu'il les cacha sous la table.

Mais le faux Malefoy, au lieu de sortir, se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction du coin où se trouvait assise Ludmila et ses gardes. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la jeune femme, un des deux Mangemorts se leva, vint vivement à sa rencontre et l'arrêta. Une discussion animée s'engagea entre le faux Malefoy et le garde. De là où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais le jeune imprudent n'eut apparemment pas gain de cause et fut forcé de s'éloigner. L'air contrarié, il quitta la pièce après un dernier coup d'œil vers la devineresse qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

Qui était cette personne, si ce n'était pas Drago ? Quelqu'un sous polynectar… Un ou une ami(e), forcément. Mais comment cet ami avait-il réussi à fabriquer du polynectar de Drago Malefoy ?

Deux Horcruxes avaient été détruits…Le médaillon, donc, et aussi le fameux objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor…Etait-il possible qu'en si peu de temps, ses amis aient accompli cet exploit de retrouver les Horcruxes et de les anéantir ?

Il n'en restait donc plus aucun, en dehors bien sûr de Voldemort lui-même. Involontairement, Harry tourna les yeux vers le Maître. L'homme à face de serpent était entrain de parler avec Lucius, venu sans doute l'entretenir de ses dossiers. Plus que jamais, son visage livide et squelettique rappelait ces images de la mort qui fourmillent dans les gravures médiévales. Seul le flamboiement de ses pupilles rouges rappelaient que quelque chose dans ce corps brûlait encore d'un reste de vie.

Harry fut pris d'une envie soudaine de se jeter sur un des gardes, lui arracher sa baguette et tuer aussitôt le Mage noir. Mais il savait que c'était irréalisable. Il était trop éloigné du Maître, il manquerait sa cible et ce serait un désastre.

Certes, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. A l'heure qu'il était, Ginny avait dû lire les journaux. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Ses amis l'avaient sûrement renié, dégoûtés et désespérés…Sauf peut-être celui qui se baladait dans la peau de Drago Malefoy. Ah, s'il avait pu lui donner une baguette !…Mais les gardes l'auraient vu et…

Harry essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Si seulement…non, il fallait attendre le moment propice.

Et Lucius ! Il était là, tout près…Mais l'homme ne lui avait toujours pas procuré de baguette. Evidemment, il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse . Et Voldemort tuerait Harry avant qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de l'attaquer.

* * *

Rentré à la Cité en compagnie du gros de l'équipe dirigeante, Lucius Malefoy avait regagné ses appartements et attendait son repas en sirotant un whisky. Narcissa se trouvait chez Bellatrix. Elle était furieuse de n'avoir pu encore rejoindre le Manoir. Lucius lui avait expliqué que les protections n'étaient pas encore finalisées, et qu'il n'était pas prudent de s'y réinstaller pour l'instant.

Au moment où il prenait congé du Maître, Lucius avait surpris ce dernier faisant à Snape un signe d'intelligence. Et l'ex-espion avait suivi le Maître dans ses appartements. Les deux hommes préparaient quelque chose. Lucius savait exactement de quoi il retournait.

Etait-il raisonnable d'attendre ? Lucius n'avait-il pas intérêt à descendre tout de suite au cachot de Potter pour lui donner une baguette ? Mais laquelle ? Il ne pouvait décemment se séparer de la sienne. Pourquoi pas celle du garde que Lucius pourrait aisément neutraliser avant d'entrer dans le cachot ? C'était une idée. Mais il ne pouvait faire cela de si bonne heure. Il y avait encore trop de passage dans les couloirs.

Et que ferait Harry de cette baguette? Saurait-il se défendre contre le Maître doublé de Snape?

A moins que Lucius ne descende tout de suite et propose à Harry de s'enfuir avec lui. Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils pourraient aller loin sans que personne ne les arrête.

Fuir…Cela signifiait abandonner sa vie actuelle, son poste de prestige, ses richesses, les honneurs. Abandonner aussi sa femme, et son fils. Tout ça pour filer avec un adolescent certes charmant et talentueux, mais qui ne suffirait certainement pas à lui tout seul à compenser les pertes incommensurables que cette fuite occasionnerait pour Lucius.

Mais s'il n'agissait pas, Harry serait mort d'ici peu. Et cette pensée était encore beaucoup plus insupportable que celle de devoir quitter une vie de gloire (et de tracas) pour galérer clandestinement au bout du monde en tirant le diable par la queue.

Lucius posa son verre et se leva. Sa décision était prise. Dans quelques minutes, il aurait quitté cette Cité, accompagné de Harry Potter qui, par la force des choses, lui serait éternellement redevable de lui avoir sauvé la vie…

* * *

_Bon ben voilà…Pas trop laborieux ? Cette fois, je vous promets solennellement que le prochain chapitre sera…décisif (je me répète mais bon…) **Alors, à vos reviews !!**_

**Et maintenant place aux RAR :**

-**Liv** : _Ohoho, tu pars en Italie ? Décidément, quelle veinarde ! C'est bien joli, mais si ça t'empêche de lire ma fic, ça ne va pas du tout !! –Oui, pauvre Arthur, j'ai failli le tuer et je me suis arrêtée au dernier moment, je n'y arrivais pas, je l'aime trop. Mais dans ce nouveau chapitre, je récidive en pire, je devine que tu ne vas pas aimer. Il n'y a rien à faire, les Mangemorts sont d'affreux méchants. -Oui, Drago est très à l'aise pour enfoncer Harry. Rita s'étonne, mais elle ne va pas oser émettre des doutes dans son article. C'est devenu très dangereux. Pour la réaction de Ginny, ben…tu verras ! –Que va-t'il se passer quand Harry (le vrai) sera au ministère ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! - Faute de baguette, Lucius va devoir faire preuve d'imagination et de courage(…ou d'inconscience) pour sauver Harry … Là aussi, tu verras en lisant la suite.- Tuer Ombrage ? Oh mais…Pas si vite, voyons !- Bon, pour en savoir plus au sujet de la mission de Charlie, je me répète : voici la suite ! -Merci encore pour tes encouragements, ne mange pas trop de tagliatelle et reviens nous avec plein de merveilles au fond des yeux. Ciao !!_

**lefandeharry** : _Oh, toi, tu ne veux pas que Drago meure ? Bon, comment je vais m'en sortir, moi, avec tout ça !! Allez, je vais essayer de faire un effort pour te faire plaisir, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi** lefandedrago** !! Merci et à bientôt !_

**Esther Malefoy **: _tu as raison, le dernier chapitre était plutôt fadasse et j'ai bien peur que celui-ci ne t'emballe pas beaucoup plus. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trouvé de réel plaisir à l'écrire, et tu l'as senti, chapeau ! En même temps, il faut que les éléments soient en place pour la fin, malgré le côté fastidieux des descriptions. Et je te promets que le prochain sera plus palpitant !! En tout cas, merci pour ta franchise, ce genre de critiques sont aussi très stimulantes !_

**Nepheria** : _Merci de prendre le temps de laisser un mot, même très court !_


	28. Chapter 28

_Bon ben, d'accord, je vais demander aux webmasters du site s'ils ne peuvent pas mettre plus souvent la pagaille dans la publication des histoires. Parce qu'il a fallu ça pour que certains lecteurs se décident (enfin) à sortir de l'ombre !! Ouais ouais, je vais les féliciter (in english of course ! ) et les supplier de recommencer tous les mercredis leurs activités de sabotage! Au moins, quand je vous demande de me dire si ça marche ou pas, vous me répondez !! (enfin, pas tous, mais bon… !)_

_Non, je vous rassure, tout ça, c'est du bluff. Pourvu que ça ne se reproduise pas, c'était franchement désagréable !_

_En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui ont fait signe, soit pour dire qu'ils pouvaient (ou ne pouvaient pas) lire, soit pour dire qu'ils appréciaient la fic. Je crois avoir répondu directement aux inscrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne). Pour les anonymes, les RAR sont en bas de page, courez y vite (surtout, fermez les yeux en survolant le chapitre… !)._

_Bon, comme certains ne semblent pas contents que cette histoire se termine déjà, je fais durer (un peu) le plaisir. Ne me tuez pas, ne m'en voulez pas trop, et si vous trouvez ça insupportable et scandaleux, **faites le moi savoir **(**warning** : une violente colère **non exprimée** peut être** très dangereuse** pour la santé…) !!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

CHAPITRE VINGT- SEPT

**Au soir du deuxième jour…**

Caché sous sa nouvelle cape d'invisibilité, Lucius Malefoy sortit à pas feutrés de son appartement, avec l'intime conviction qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds. Le jeune esclave se tenait assis dans le couloir non loin de là, mais occupé à des travaux de couture, il ne remarqua pas la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait silencieusement.

Lucius se hâta de descendre les interminables boyaux de la Cité, espérant que sa Marque n'allait pas se mettre à picoter et brûler sur son avant-bras. Il lui semblait en effet depuis quelques temps que le Maître avait la fâcheuse manie (une parmi bien d'autres) de faire usage de la Marque des Ténèbres dans les pires moments, comme pour lui rendre sa vie de soumission encore plus insoutenable…

Lorsqu'il croisait du monde, ce qui arrivait fréquemment, il se collait contre le mur et retenait sa respiration.

Tous les sas étaient ouverts. Il régnait dans la Cité une atmosphère de fête, et la surveillance était visiblement très relâchée, ce qui arrangeait bien Lucius dans ses projets clandestins.

De bruyants groupes de Mangemorts tenant des bouteilles de bière passaient en chantant et vociférant. Circulant d'un quartier à un autre de la Cité, ils s'interpellaient et riaient grassement de leurs blagues douteuses. Pour marquer la première étape réussie de sa prise de Pouvoir, le Maître avait tenu à ce que tous eussent de quoi manger et boire à satiété, et grâce à la généreuse contribution de Longneck, la soldatesque n'avait pas à se plaindre. On avait même fait venir (de gré ou de force) un certain nombre de femmes, sorcières ou moldues, destinées à égayer et satisfaire les troupes.

Cependant, le quartier de haute sécurité était encore bel et bien fermé. Très tendu, Lucius approcha de la porte massive près de laquelle se tenaient assis deux Mangemorts qui discutaient et s'esclaffaient. A l'évidence, ils avaient déjà vidé plusieurs verres de vin, mais il sembla à Lucius qu'ils étaient encore loin de l'état d'ébriété.

Indécis, Malefoy hésita. Le fait qu'ils soient deux ne l'arrangeait guère. Il aurait facilement mis sous _Impérium_ un seul garde, mais il ne pouvait imposer sa volonté à deux hommes à la fois. Avait-il intérêt à éloigner l'un d'eux, en remontant par exemple le couloir et en faisant apparaître une caisse de bière plus haut, équipée d'un sort anti-attraction, ou était-il plus avantageux d'attendre tout près que quelqu'un se présente et que les gardes ouvrent le sas ? La deuxième solution semblait plus prudente, mais risquait de le retarder considérablement.

En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se souvint qu'un simple _alohomora _n'ouvrirait pas la porte, il y avait un code à connaître. Lucius s'adossa au mur et patienta, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation des deux hommes, chacun vantant ses performances sexuelles dans un langage émaillé de jurons et autres expressions ordurières.

Soudain, Lucius se tendit. Plusieurs personnes approchaient, descendant le couloir d'un pas assuré. Avec un frisson, Lucius reconnut la haute silhouette sombre du Maître entourée de celles, plus petites, de Pettigrew et de Snape. Ce dernier portait dans une main un objet de forme allongée, enveloppé dans une étoffe rouge. Malefoy se plaqua contre le mur, le cœur battant. Les deux gardes s'étaient levés et inclinaient respectueusement la tête.

-Alors, mes amis, vous fêtez déjà notre victoire ? Interrogea aimablement le Maître d'une voix légèrement essoufflée, s'arrêtant près des deux factionnaires.

-Heu…ben…, bégaya un des gardes.

-Vous avez raison, l'heure est aux réjouissances. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes en service ! Attendez la relève pour vous enivrer !

Les deux hommes se confondirent en excuses balbutiantes et en remerciements tandis que Voldemort ouvrait la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Lucius se précipita en avant, se rapprochant le plus possible de Snape qui suivait Queudver déjà engagé derrière le Maître. La porte se referma juste derrière lui, et il retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement. Le sas aussitôt franchi, il ralentit pour laisser s'agrandir la distance entre lui et les trois hommes.

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un seul garde, apparemment sobre, qui tomba à genoux à la vue de Voldemort. Ce dernier le félicita avec condescendance pour sa rigueur au travail. Puis il poursuivit sa descente, Snape toujours à ses côtés, Pettigrew trottinant derrière.

Se rendaient-ils au cachot de Harry ? Ils en prenaient en tout cas le chemin, Lucius en était certain, et, le front couvert de sueur, il se maudissait intérieurement. A force de tergiversations, il arrivait trop tard. Ils allaient tuer le garçon avant qu'il ait pu intervenir.

Soudain, le Maître marqua un arrêt. Aussi discrètement que possible, Lucius approcha pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et son timbre de voix étouffé comme celui d'un homme usé jusqu'à la corde.

-Mes amis, je suis fatigué et je ne veux rien faire dans la précipitation. Ce que nous avons à réaliser demande beaucoup de concentration et… je crois que j'irais volontiers d'abord rendre visite à Weasley… Il a encore beaucoup de révélations à nous faire, et je préfère garder Potter pour _la bonne bouche_, le temps de reprendre des forces, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Snape marqua son accord par un respectueux signe de tête. Quant à Queudver, il opina fébrilement du chef en laissant échapper une sorte de hennissement servile.

-Weasley est un cas extrêmement résistant, comme j'en ai rarement connu, ajouta l'ex-espion d'un ton doucereux. Mais aujourd'hui, il doit être suffisamment affaibli. Il ne pourra faire obstacle plus longtemps aux effets du véritasérum, d'autant plus que j'ai forcé le dosage. Je vous garantis qu'il va parler. Vous saurez tout du lieu où se cache sa tribu et des activités de l'Ordre.

-Bien, allons le voir tout de suite dans ce cas. Il est temps d'en profiter. Nous nous occuperons du garçon ensuite.

Le Maître posa une main sur l'épaule de Snape comme pour y trouver un appui et Lucius soupira de soulagement en les voyant s'engager sur la droite dans un couloir qui descendait vers le cachot de Weasley. Décidément, l'âge réel du Maître commençait à se faire cruellement sentir…Lucius en éprouva une sorte de satisfaction qu'il ne chercha même pas à réprimer. Il avait choisi son camp, et le dégoût que l'homme à face de serpent lui inspirait depuis un certain temps sans qu'il osât se l'avouer le submergeait à présent avec une aigreur sans cesse accrue.

La chance était avec lui, il devait la saisir sans plus tarder.

Il obliqua sur la gauche et dévala le couloir au pas de course. Field, le garde du cachot qu'occupait Harry, faisait les cent pas devant la porte. Lucius avança comme un fantôme. Levant sa baguette par l'ouverture de sa cape, il envoya un stupéfix informulé qui jeta l'homme à terre. Puis il le ligota et le poussa dans un renfoncement du couloir. Il eut vite fait ensuite de le désarmer, de le débarrasser de ses clefs et de lui jeter un sort de désillusion, histoire qu'il reste invisible durant quelques minutes. Il glissa enfin la baguette de l'homme dans sa poche avec la sienne pour s'occuper de la porte qui ne s'ouvrait que manuellement.

Les mains tremblantes, Lucius introduisit la clef dans la lourde serrure, la tourna et tira. La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance, mais avec fracas. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur du cachot.

Enchaîné au mur par une cheville, Harry Potter s'était levé en entendant le bruit de la clef dans la serrure. Il était encore vêtu de la chemise noire et stricte qu'on lui avait fournie pour sa journée au ministère, mais il la portait maintenant le col largement ouvert et bien sûr, à demi sortie du pantalon.

Le garçon plissait des yeux inquiets en direction de la porte. Lucius referma et avança, tandis que Harry reculait et se collait au mur, visiblement aux abois. Amusé, Lucius sourit sous sa cape, et ce sourire traînait toujours sur ses lèvres quand il arracha l'étoffe magique pour se montrer à l'adolescent.

-Oh…C'est vous ? Lâcha le garçon soulagé. Son visage s'était fugitivement éclairé à la vue de Malefoy.

-Je t'ai fait peur…Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse !

Les yeux verts se mirent à briller.

-Vous…Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une cape d'invisibilité. Mais ce n'est pas la mienne !

-Non, en effet. Si tu permets, celle-ci est à moi. D'ailleurs, la tienne n'est plus en ma possession.

-Heu…vous m'apportez une baguette ?

-Ecoute, Harry. J'ai un autre plan à te proposer.

Le garçon parut contrarié. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il leva sur Lucius un regard déçu.

-Voici ce que nous allons faire, dit précipitamment Malefoy en envoyant sur la cheville de Harry un sort qui la libéra aussitôt de l'anneau métallique qui l'enserrait. Tu viens avec moi sous cette cape d'invisibilité, et nous quittons immédiatement la Cité.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Harry lentement, les sourcils froncés.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à comprendre. Tu es libre dans quelques minutes si tu fais ce que je te dis.

-Mais…mais vous…vous proposez de me faire sortir de la Cité, c'est ça ?

-Nous partons ensemble, Harry. Je m'en vais moi aussi.

Lucius commençait à s'énerver. Le gamin faisait exprès de ne pas saisir, et le temps passait inexorablement !

-Vous vous en allez…Mais c'est impossible !

-Et en quoi est-ce impossible ?

-Je…Vous ne pouvez pas partir … votre vie est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Harry ! Dit Lucius à voix basse, le cœur battant. C'était une chose de décider seul dans son salon qu'on faisait le choix de trahir la Cause, c'était autre chose de l'affirmer à haute voix. « C'est fini, je pars définitivement. Après t'avoir sauvé, je n'aurai plus ma place ici, tu t'en doutes bien ! »

-Mais comment…vous abandonnez le Maître ?

-On peut formuler ça ainsi.

-Pourquoi ?… Et… Et votre famille ?

Lucius partit d'un rire désabusé, mais ne répondit pas. Harry le scrutait d'un regard si grave et intense qu'il fit rougir Lucius comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de mensonge.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que vous fassiez ce choix ?

-Oh…Une simple prise de conscience.

Estomaqué, Harry garda la bouche ouverte, ce qui ne lui donnait pas l'air particulièrement intelligent.

-Je vous avoue que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Commenta-t'il finalement en secouant ses mèches noires d'un air sceptique.

-Bon, tu te remettras plus tard de ta grande surprise. Nous n'avons pas le temps de parlementer. Lucius baissa encore la voix. Le Maître, Snape et Queudver arrivent d'un instant à l'autre, pour te tuer, Harry. Ils veulent fabriquer un nouveau Horcruxe.

Soulevant la cape, il s'approcha du garçon. Mais ce dernier s'écarta et leva une main pour l'arrêter.

-Attendez ! Qui vous dit que je veux partir avec vous ?

Lucius en resta pantois. La colère et la déception l'assaillirent, il aurait reçu une gifle en pleine figure qu'il n'aurait été plus humilié.

-Tu refuses la liberté que je t'offre ? Articula-t'il avec difficulté, la gorge serrée.

-Ce n'est pas ça que je vous avais demandé, mais une baguette !

- Bon sang, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu auras une baguette dès que nous serons sortis d'ici.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me la donner tout de suite ? C'était pourtant les termes de notre contrat.

-Je t'offre beaucoup mieux, et tu craches sur ma proposition! Dit Lucius avec amertume, dévorant des yeux le visage d'ange du garçon comme s'il allait le perdre dans la seconde qui suivrait.

Enfin conscient de l'insolence de son comportement, Harry rougit et hésita avant de bredouiller :

-C'est que…Je ne veux pas que vous preniez une décision sur un coup de tête que vous regretterez ensuite ! Je préfère me débrouiller tout seul. Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas votre…proposition !

-Que tu es attentionné, mon cher Harry ! Mais sache que j'ai longuement réfléchi et que ma décision est arrêtée depuis longtemps. _Je passe dans l'opposition_. Vois tu, je ne supporte plus que…Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de parler politique. Filons !

A nouveau, Lucius tenta de faire passer la cape au dessus de la tête de Harry. Et encore une fois, le garçon fit un pas de côté, comme un cheval qui refuse obstinément qu'on lui passe le mors.

-Je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai à faire ici, dit-il soudain d'une voix incertaine.

Lucius se figea.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ma mission n'est pas…Je veux…

Il avait baissé les yeux et frottait ses mains sur son pantalon. Soudain, Lucius comprit.

-Tu veux délivrer la devineresse, c'est ça ?

Après une hésitation, Harry approuva de la tête. Lucius crispa les poings. Il ne lui restait qu'une possibilité : envoyer un sort de _musclomollusk_ au jeune homme et le transporter de force sous la cape hors du cachot, puisqu'il résistait à _l'Imperium _et qu'il n'était pas question de l'hypnotiser dans l'urgence.

-Quelle stupidité ! Tenta-t'il encore. Tu ne peux pas sauver le monde, Harry. Tu n'as que seize ans…

-Dix sept. Je suis majeur.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

-Aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, idiot ! Lucius se troubla. Ca n'empêche que tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour te mettre de telles responsabilités sur le dos. Cette femme n'a...

A cet instant, on entendit un bruit de voix et de piétinement dans le couloir, devant la porte du cachot. Lucius réagit aussitôt en se jetant en avant. Il passa derrière Harry, le tira violemment contre lui et passa habilement la cape au dessus de sa tête et de la sienne. Puis il rajusta l'étoffe de manière qu'elle les couvre intégralement et plaqua une main sur la bouche du garçon qui s'apprêtait à protester, tout en le ceinturant fermement de son autre bras.

Voldemort, Snape et Pettigrew entrèrent à la file dans le cachot.

* * *

Toujours sous les traits de Drago Malefoy, Charlie Weasley était affalé sur le canapé de la salle commune des jeunes initiés et apprentis Mangemorts. Il attendait avec impatience que les camarades de Drago aient la bonne idée de se retirer dans leurs chambres respectives pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans être suivi. Mais les jeunes avaient décidé de faire la fête et ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue.

Charlie était dans une position extrêmement délicate. Il avait déjà fait de nombreuses gaffes, ne connaissant rien ni à la vie dans cette sombre Cité, ni aux mœurs de cette bande de serpentards. Les jeunes gens l'avaient dévisagé plus d'une fois, surpris par l'incohérence de certaines de ses remarques ou réponses. Pour éviter de faire d'autres bourdes, il avait pris le parti de ne plus desserrer les lèvres et feignait de bouder, comportement qui devait être habituel chez Drago car les autres, pour le coup, ne semblaient pas s'en étonner.

Autre chose préoccupait sérieusement le spécialiste des dragons. Sa réserve de polynectar s'épuisait. Il venait de boire discrètement sa dernière dose. Il lui restait donc une petite heure pour boucler ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se leva soudain et s'étira. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda aussitôt Nott, le plus collant de tous.

-Faire un tour. J'ai besoin de me dérouiller les jambes, maugréa Charlie.

Comment Drago pouvait-il supporter l'adoration que lui vouaient toutes ses groupies ? Il devait aimer ça, c'était impossible autrement…

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non, j'ai envie d'être seul ! Coupa le faux Drago d'un ton sans réplique qui devait correspondre à son personnage car Nott, sans plus insister, renonça à le suivre en haussant les épaules.

Soulagé, Charlie sortit dans le couloir. Il entendait des rires et des chansons d'ivrogne. Apparemment, tout le monde se saoulait ce soir là dans la sinistre Cité. Peut-être d'ailleurs était ce ainsi tous les soirs ?

Il fallait qu'il trouve les cachots, mais malgré les tentatives plus ou moins habiles qu'il avait faites pour en apprendre plus, il n'avait pas récolté beaucoup d'informations sur la disposition des lieux. Heureusement, Ginny lui avait exposé tout ce qu'elle savait sur les plans de la Cité avant qu'il quitte Brighton.

Après son court entretien avec Harry dans l'après midi, Charlie avait tourné un moment au Ministère, extrêmement déçu de n'avoir pu approcher Ludmila. Les jeunes initiés étaient venus le retrouver peu de temps après, lassés de traîner sans leur chef sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils lui avaient raconté que, tentés d'aller faire du grabuge dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, ils avaient préféré se réserver ce plaisir pour un jour où ils seraient tous au complet. Avec un frisson, Charlie s'était promis de mettre ses frères plus que jamais en garde…

Quand l'heure était venue de regagner la Cité, Charlie avait suivi le mouvement. Ayant entendu Flint crier dans les flammes vertes:« _chez Longneck _», il l'avait imité et avait atterri dans une cheminée du manoir de ce gros richard. Mais quand il avait compris qu'il fallait ensuite transplaner jusqu'aux portes de la Cité, il avait agrippé le bras de Nott, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Prétextant qu'il se sentait fatigué, il s'était fait téléporter et avait découvert, en s'enfonçant dans les boyaux souterrains à la suite de ses faux amis, les lieux où sa petite sœur avait été retenue prisonnière. Avec un étonnement mêlé d'horreur, il avait été forcé d'admirer l'ingéniosité de celui qui avait aménagé cette forteresse cachée, au fond de laquelle se trouvaient maintenant détenus Harry, son père, et celle qu'il chérissait.

Il savait qu'il devait descendre le plus bas possible. Il entreprit donc de suivre systématiquement les couloirs qui conduisaient plus profondément sous terre.

Mais il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou l'autre, il trouverait un obstacle sur sa route jusqu'à présent trop bien dégagée. Et en effet, il arriva en vue d'une porte imposante, que semblaient garder deux bonshommes passablement éméchés. Ils l'interpellèrent en le voyant approcher :

-Alors, Drago, on ne fait pas la fête avec ses potes ?

Charlie fit la moue.

-Oh, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Rien de mieux pour ça que d'aller voir torturer un prisonnier.

-Tu tombes bien, le Maître est en bas avec Snape et Pettigrew. Je sais pas après qui ils en ont, mais le choix ne manque pas. Tu as une autorisation pour descendre ?

-Heu…Non. Mais ça m'arrange bien si Snape est là. J'ai également une information importante à lui communiquer.

-Ok, ok, tu peux passer. On va pas te contrarier un jour pareil, hein !

La porte s'ouvrit devant Charlie qui s'empressa de la franchir avant que les autres se ravisent et le retiennent. Quand le garde qui se tenait de l'autre côté tenta de lui adresser la parole, il lui fit simplement un petit signe de la main en guise de réponse et, l'air pressé, il continua sa descente sans se retourner.

A présent, il allait devoir jouer serré. Il regarda sa montre. Il lui restait exactement trente deux minutes pour achever la mission qu'il s'était fixée.

Il pressa le pas. Se trouvant face à un embranchement, il hésita puis prit au hasard sur la droite. Il aperçut après une courbe un garde qui faisait les cent pas, l'air nerveux.

-Peux-tu me dire où se trouve Snape ? Demanda-t'il d'un ton assuré à l'homme quand il fut arrivé devant lui.

Le garde eut un geste de la main en direction d'une des portes de cachot.

-Il est là dedans, avec le Maître et l'autre idiot, ce Pettigrew. Ils sont entrain de cuisiner un prisonnier, un certain Weasley.

Charlie se sentit défaillir. Effectivement, il lui semblait entendre des cris déchirants lui parvenir de derrière la lourde porte. Il tenta de réfréner le violent sentiment de révolte et de désespoir qui l'envahissait. Il devait garder la tête froide.

-J'ai un message pour lui, dit-il en essayant d'affermir sa voix.

-Tu ne peux pas le déranger pour l'instant. Attends qu'il sorte. En général, ça ne dure pas, les prisonniers s'évanouissent au bout de cinq minutes.

-Il y a d'autres cachots ici ? Demanda Charlie d'un ton aussi dégagé que possible.

-Ouais. Dans celui-ci, à gauche, y a une femme, la devineresse roumaine. Et dans celui-là, plus bas, ils ont enfermé les aurors, Barclay et Spark. Eux, ça fait carrément une éternité qu'ils sont au mitard.

-On peut regarder ? Glissa Charlie en s'approchant de la porte derrière laquelle était détenue Ludmila.

-Bien sûr ! Tu veux te rincer l'œil ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bien foutue, cette fille.

Charlie se retint de coller son poing dans la figure du Mangemort. Un sourire égrillard sur les lèvres, l'homme vint lui montrer comment soulever le volet qui cachait le judas. Charlie approcha son œil de l'ouverture vitrée.

Il la vit aussitôt et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Vêtue d'une petite robe rouge toute simple, elle faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans son cachot, les bras serrés autour d'elle dans un geste d'auto-protection. Malgré l'expression angoissée de son amie, Charlie la trouva plus belle que jamais, avec ses yeux obliques, ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres pleines et douces. Il se serait volontiers jeté dans la cellule pour aller la serrer dans ses bras, sans tenir compte du gardien qui le surveillait d'un air goguenard.

-Alors, elle te plaît ? Depuis qu'elle est là, j'échangerais pas ma place de gardien ici pour une fortune, j'te l'garantis !

Et l'homme partit d'un rire cynique. Outré, Charlie sortit vivement sa baguette et le stupéfixia. Pris par surprise, le gardien s'écroula d'un bloc. Charlie s'empressa de lui arracher ses clefs et sa baguette, puis il se précipita sur la porte du cachot de Ludmila. La deuxième clef qu'il essaya était la bonne.

Quand elle le vit entrer, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il se souvint qu'il avait l'apparence du jeune Malefoy.

-Ludmila, c'est moi, Charlie! Dit-il hâtivement d'une voix tremblante. J'ai pris du Polynectar. Je vais venir te délivrer, mais en attendant, je dépose un paquet encombrant dans ta cellule.

-Char…Charlie… ?

Ayant caché les clefs dans sa poche, il revint dans le couloir et fit léviter le corps du gardien pour le déposer, ligoté et bâillonné magiquement, contre le mur du cachot, hors de vue du judas. Elle le regardait faire sans comprendre.

-A tout de suite ma chérie…Murmura-t'il avant de ressortir précipitamment.

Il avait à peine regagné le couloir et refermé derrière lui que Voldemort et ses deux acolytes sortaient à leur tour du cachot d'Arthur. Bien qu'il n'y eût rien dans sa personne qui pût l'apparenter à un preux chevalier, Snape portait une belle épée ouvragée à la main. Le Maître, souriant, paraissait satisfait. Hélas, Arthur avait dû parler... Le regard rouge se posa sur Charlie-Drago.

-Que fais-tu là ? Où est Hutchinson ?

Le front moite, Charlie risqua le tout pour le tout, priant pour que son plan réussisse.

-Dans le cachot des aurors, Maître. Dit-il d'une voix timide. L'un d'eux a appelé, je crois qu'ils ont un problème. Heu…j'ai un message pour Mr Snape.

Charlie ne savait pas s'il devait l'appeler ainsi, ou alors Snape tout court, ou encore Severus, ou Professeur.

-Que se passe-t'il ? Interrogea sèchement l'ex-professeur, qui ne semblait pas surpris.

-Millicent Bulstrode a perdu connaissance il y a quelques minutes. Inventa Charlie avec aplomb. Elle a besoin de vos soins, elle est dans notre salle commune.

Snape eut l'air étonné, puis ennuyé, avant de faire un geste désinvolte de sa main qui ne tenait pas l'épée.

-Aucun de vous n'a réussi à la réanimer ? Sans doute un coma éthylique. Rien de dramatique. Oh, elle attendra ! Nous avons plus urgent à faire. Rejoins tes quartiers, je passerai plus tard. Je me demande pourquoi tu es venu me dire ça toi-même. Un elfe aurait très bien pu s'en charger.

Charlie s'inclina respectueusement. Il sentait avec horreur que son apparence commençait à changer.

Par chance, les trois hommes semblaient avoir une affaire urgente à régler. Ils n'allèrent pas voir ce qui avait attiré le gardien dans le cachot des deux aurors, mais se mirent à remonter le couloir après avoir simplement repoussé la porte du cachot derrière eux. Charlie, obligé de prendre la même direction, se mit à les suivre. Il releva son capuchon sur sa tête.

Arrivés à l'embranchement, le Maître s'engagea dans le couloir descendant qui partait sur leur droite. Charlie savait que ce n'était pas le chemin de la sortie. Snape, se retournant vers lui, lui fit comprendre d'un signe qu'il devait cesser de les suivre et continuer à monter. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que la chevelure de Drago devenait rousse et que ses traits se transformaient à vue d'œil à l'ombre de son capuchon…

Charlie avança jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes eussent disparu. Alors il s'arrêta, guetta les bruits, et n'ayant rien remarqué de suspect, fit demi tour pour revenir rapidement et silencieusement sur ses pas.

Parvenu devant le cachot dans lequel son père se trouvait enfermé, Charlie l'ouvrit vivement et se précipita à l'intérieur. A la vue du malheureux qui gisait inconscient et défiguré sur le sol, enchaîné au mur humide, il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur.

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Gémit Fred.

-Ecoute, je ne pouvais pas le laisser moisir au Chaud'bav'. Pourquoi j'ai transplané avec lui, hein ? Tom m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'en voulait pas. Et très franchement, mets-toi à sa place…

-Bon, les gars, cessez de vous chamailler, c'est un otage de prix, est-ce que vous en êtes seulement conscients ? Fit remarquer Lee Jordan en passant ses deux bras sur les épaules de ses amis.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne me sens pas capable de disputer un bras de fer avec Voldemort et Malefoy senior pour l'instant ! Grogna George. Et il faut en parler à l'Ordre !

Drago gisait sur le sol de la cave, ligoté et bâillonné, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements en désordre. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.

-Ben dites donc, les gars ! Votre père est prisonnier, votre frère l'est peut-être aussi, sans parler bien sûr de Harry ! Vous devriez apprécier d'être en possession d'une denrée aussi recherchée. Vous vous rendez compte du moyen de pression ?

-Ouais, mais où on va le cacher ? Je ne me vois pas le garder ici. C'est bien trop dangereux !

-Amenez le à Brighton !

-Pas question ! Je ne veux pas mêler les Osborne, ni maman à cette histoire ! S'énerva Fred. Tout ça, c'était une idée de Charlie!

-Et d'Hermione, tu sembles l'oublier, mon vieux ! Ricana George.

-Cette fille a des idées géniales, et votre frère est un héros qui n'a peur de rien.

-Ouais, dis plutôt qu'il est complètement inconscient. Protesta Fred en frappant un de ses poings dans la paume de son autre main. Il s'imagine que parce qu'il sait dresser les dragons, il va pouvoir aller délivrer d'un coup de baguette tous les détenus des geôles du Lord noir. Tu veux que je te dise ? Il est carrément cinglé et elle, c'est une intello rêveuse qui n'a pas évalué les risques. Maintenant, on a ce fardeau sur les bras.

-Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ? Proposa Lee avec lenteur. Peut-être que chez ma grand mère…Elle a une ferme à….

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la brune Angelina apparut dans l'entrebâillement. La jeune fille semblait hors d'haleine.

-Les garçons, remontez vite ! S'écria-t'elle. Dix Mangemorts sont entrés dans la boutique, alors que j'étais sur le point de fermer ! Et je ne crois pas qu'ils aient l'intention d'acheter des grenouilles sauteuses… !

* * *

A la vue des trois hommes qui entraient dans le cachot, Harry eut l'impression que son cœur oubliait de passer au battement suivant.

Les nouveaux venus regardèrent autour d'eux, déconcertés. Le Maître, dans sa longue robe noire, paraissait plus grand et maigre que jamais. Snape portait une épée d'argent qui scintillait et lançait des éclairs dans la lumière des torches. Tout tremblotant, Pettigrew levait sa baguette comme s'il avait à se défendre contre une armée de trolls.

-Mais où est donc Potter ? Grogna le Maître en fixant la chaîne qui traînait sur le sol.

-Pas de gardien, le cachot ouvert…Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre ici…Constata finement Snape, chef des renseignements.

-Quelqu'un l'aurait fait sortir…

Plaqué contre Lucius, bâillonné par une de ses mains et comprimé par son bras puissant, Harry suffoquait à demi tout en cherchant désespérément comment se sortir de ce cauchemar. Le souffle tiède et erratique de l'homme se perdait dans ses cheveux et dans son cou. Il percevait confusément le plaisir que Lucius trouvait à le serrer ainsi contre lui, mais il était trop paniqué par la situation pour en ressentir une gêne quelconque.

D'un instant à l'autre, ils allaient être découverts, et il n'aurait plus aucune chance d'échapper à la mort.

En essayant de bouger les bras, il s'aperçut alors qu'il pouvait dégager sa main droite. Surmontant son malaise, car il se doutait bien que le contact de sa main se baladant à l'aveugle entre lui et son Tuteur allait provoquer chez ce dernier certaines réactions indésirables, il la fit glisser le long de la cape de Malefoy. Le souffle suspendu, il sentit sous ses doigts la poche, et plus bas, la saillie de deux baguettes magiques. S'enhardissant, il entreprit d'en extraire doucement l'une d'elles. L'homme, qui ne pouvait pas ignorer ce que faisait Harry, ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher, mais au contraire, relâcha très légèrement son étreinte, sans doute pour lui permettre de finir plus à son aise ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Snape s'était approché de la chaîne et l'étudiait comme si elle avait pu à elle seule lui révéler où se trouvait le prisonnier. Quant à Voldemort, il paraissait hors de lui.

-Potter ne peut pas être bien loin ! Queudver, va voir où se trouve le gardien ! Ordonna-t'il, le souffle court. Il se peut qu'il ait amené le gamin quelque part, qu'il l'ait changé de cachot, que sais-je…

Le Mage noir fit apparaître un fauteuil sur lequel il se laissa tomber en s'essuyant le front. Sa deuxième journée de grand dictateur devant l'éternel l'avait visiblement passablement éprouvé. Il faisait face au groupe invisible que formaient Harry et Lucius. Remontant sa manche, il orienta sa baguette vers la Marque qu'il portait sur l'avant bras et murmura une formule entre ses dents, sans doute pour signifier clairement au gardien Mangemort qu'il exigeait sa présence immédiate.

Pettigrew s'était empressé de sortir du cachot tandis que Snape continuait son inspection des lieux. Il approchait inexorablement de Harry et Lucius. Ce dernier avait enlevé sa main de la bouche du garçon pour sortir doucement sa propre baguette. Tous deux bloquèrent leur respiration avec une parfaite unisson.

Brusquement, l'ex-professeur se figea. Il était tout près et il regardait fixement dans leur direction. L'expression de son visage passa de la soudaine compréhension au sarcasme le plus cruel.

-_Accio cape d'invisibilité_ !

* * *

**Arrgh…Non, pas tuer, pas frapper moi ! Mettre plutôt plein de reviews SVP pour dire à moi si vous avoir réussi à lire !! Sinon, pas de suite, na !!**

**Et maintenant, les RAR :**

_**Nepheria** : Merci merci, tu es là et c'est toujours sympa de le faire savoir !_

_**Lefandeharry** : Hehé, tu n'as pas envie que ça se termine ? C'est bien fâcheux, mais ça me fait plaisir !! Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Mais attention, si je me fais insulter par tout le monde, ce sera de ta responsabilité !! Merci encore et à bientôt !_

_**Sassy** : Oh, que voilà un gentil message ! Je suis bien contente que tu aies pu lire et que tu sautes sur ta chaise tous les mercredis, je vais essayer de continuer sur ma lancée. Surtout, préviens moi quand la chaise aura cassé, mais aussi si elle tient le coup, car tes reviews seront très appréciées !_

_**Esther Malefoy :** J'espère que tu as pu lire le chapitre 27 (heu…26) (j'ai cru comprendre que oui, et merci de m'avoir dit que tu l'avais apprécié, si c'est bien celui là que tu as lu !) Quant au 28, c'était un faux chapitre, juste pour pouvoir renvoyer au précédent, désolée !! En tout cas, j'espère que tu me diras si le nouveau est oui ou non à ton goût…_

_**Liv** : Te voilà enfin revenue… « Voir Naples et mourir »…Que c'est romantique ! Je suis sûre que notre cher Lucius rêverait de faire découvrir ces lointaines contrées pleines de trésors architecturaux à …A qui, au fait ? Ben, à Narcissa, voyons, comme il se doit !! Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Oui, tu as trouvé bizarre que Mc Go ne soit pas plus méfiante par ces temps troublés. En fait, à présent que Voldy est au pouvoir, elle s'attendait plutôt à une attaque frontale, toute une troupe de Mangemorts venant l'arrêter, par exemple. Elle ne peut imaginer que le mage noir cherche avant tout à s'emparer de l'épée de gryffondor, et comme l'auror fugitif lui demande refuge et qu'elle est généreuse (en fait, Barclay est un ancien gryffondor, j'aurais dû le préciser !), elle ne se méfie pas assez .-Alors, tu as aimé Voldemort rayonnant de tous ses feux ? Bravo pour ta comparaison avec le soleil et ses satellites, c'est très joli !-Ouais, « la race des seigneurs »…Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre Voldemort et Hitler.- Ombrage aime la jeunesse, c'est bien connu !!- Et Snape, je le vois bien à la tête d'une police secrète très organisée et redoutable (à propos, as-tu vu le film « La vie des autres » ? Si non, cours le voir, c'est génial !!)- Oui, pauvre Drago, il n'est pas si bête puisqu'il a flairé le piège, mais il est faible et…amoureux(si, si) !! -Oh, tu restes sur ta faim…c'est vrai que le malheureux Potter est assez démuni et plutôt passif depuis quelques temps. Tout le monde s'active autour de lui, mais lui, il est condamné à subir. Bon, ça va changer, il va entrer dans la danse, mais …Je n'en dis pas plus ! –Je souhaite que tu ne sois pas trop déçue par le nouveau chapitre que j'ai coupé d'une manière (toute petite voix)… je me tais, mais à force de vous promettre un chapitre « décisif »…je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir !! Merci encore et…arrivederci !_

**Non, non, ne partez pas, c'est bien là dessous (à gauche) qu'il faut cliquer …pour avoir LA SUITE !!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, une fois de plus, le site nous a joué des tours: le mercredi 11, il m'envoyait systématiquement un message d'erreur quand j'essayais de publier le chapitre ! Je commence à croire que le mercredi est un jour maudit, il doit y avoir trop d'affluence…Et la situation ne s'est pas améliorée le jeudi, ni le vendredi…J'ai fait un dernier essai le samedi, toujours aussi infructueux ! Argh… ! Un véritable supplice ! Et voilà, samedi après midi, je partais en vacances, dans un petit village vosgien tout perdu, avec une connexion internet défaillante, et sans mon ordi habituel… de là, j'ai tenté en vain de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre…Résultat des courses, il a fallu que je sois rentrée bien sagement à la maison pour parvenir à mes fins, et mettre à jour un vendredi sans avoir pu vous prévenir ! Sans exagération, je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'une AVALANCHE de reviews pour me remonter le moral !!_

_La semaine prochaine, je posterai sans doute le __**jeudi 26 **__au matin, sous réserve de nouvelles circonstances imprévues..._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, c'est vraiment très encourageant ! Continuez sur votre lancée, ce sont vos réactions qui me stimulent pour écrire !! Petit détail (inutile): les __**RAR**__ des « anonymes » sont comme toujours en fin de chapitre._

_Avant de vous laisser découvrir la suite, que certains d'entre vous semblent attendre avec une certaine impatience ( !), je rends hommage à Jean-Paul Sartre pour sa très belle trilogie romanesque « Les chemins de la liberté », dont je me suis permis d'emprunter le titre pour cet avant-dernier chapitre (je sais, ça fait un peu prétentieux, mais bon... autant faire connaître les bouquins qu'on aime !)_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE VINGT- HUIT

**Les chemins de la liberté**

-_Accio cape d'invisibilité_ !

Avant même que l'étoffe se fût envolée, révélant Harry et Lucius aux yeux de tous, le garçon était prêt. La baguette qu'il avait sortie de la poche de son Tuteur et qu'il orientait vers le Mage noir ne tremblait pas dans sa main. Le moment était venu, et la voie était libre. Harry se sentait soudain incroyablement résolu. Si Snape n'avait pas lancé le sort, il aurait lui même arraché la cape pour accomplir enfin la mission à laquelle il se destinait depuis si longtemps. La tension accumulée durant tant d'années allait enfin pouvoir se décharger en une formidable explosion libératrice.

-_Avada Kadavra_ !

L'éclair vert foudroya le Maître en pleine poitrine avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps et la présence d'esprit de s'interposer.

L'homme à face de serpent eut une sorte de violent sursaut qui le souleva à demi du siège dans lequel il s'était affalé quelques instants auparavant. Son regard rouge, épouvanté, devint fixe.

Il était mort.

Une affreuse douleur enflamma presque instantanément les avant-bras de tous les hommes présents dans le cachot. Et comme en écho, on entendit la clameur de centaines de hurlements résonner à travers les couloirs de la Cité.

Harry était tombé à genoux. C'était une souffrance de même nature que celle ressentie en recevant la Marque, mais mille fois plus intense. Plié en deux, Lucius laissa échapper une imprécation, la mâchoire crispée. Quant à Snape, il avait laissé tomber l'épée de Gryffondor, et il suffoquait, adossé au mur, serrant de sa main indemne la Marque qui envoyait des ondes de douleur dans tout son corps.

-File ! Haleta Lucius entre ses dents à l'adresse de Harry.

Le garçon se releva en titubant. Snape le vit et, lâchant son avant-bras, leva vers lui sa baguette avec dans le regard une effrayante expression de haine. Mais Lucius se ressaisit et, plus rapide, envoya sur Severus un sort que ce dernier eut tout juste le réflexe de contrer, tandis que Harry en profitait pour s'échapper du cachot resté ouvert.

Déjà, un duel à mort s'était engagé entre Snape et Malefoy.

A peine la porte franchie, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Pettigrew qui revenait en geignant, tripotant son avant-bras de sa main d'argent, suivi du garde qu'il venait de libérer à l'instant où Harry jetait sur Voldemort le sort mortel.

Aussitôt, Harry stupéfixia Queudver qui s'écroula, pris par surprise. Quant au garde, il n'était pas armé mais, malgré la douleur, il fit mine de vouloir empêcher le garçon d'aller plus loin. Bien mal lui en prit. Il se trouva lui aussi neutralisé d'un _Impedimenta_.

Harry ne sentait plus la douleur. Pourtant, elle était encore violente et remontait jusqu'à l'épaule et de là dans toute sa poitrine, mais sa volonté était si tendue vers son but qu'on aurait pu lui couper le bras sans qu'il s'en aperçût. Et entre ses doigts, cette baguette qu'il ne connaissait pas réagissait aussi bien que la sienne propre. Sa puissance magique était elle renforcée du fait de sa toute nouvelle accession à la majorité ? Il avait lu des choses à ce propos…En tout cas, c'était une chance extraordinaire. Un retard d'un quart de seconde dans l'exécution du sort mortel aurait pu lui être tout simplement fatal.

Une grande rumeur descendait du haut de la Cité, amplifiée et distordue par le réseau complexe des passages souterrains. Harry devait à tout prix retrouver Ludmila avant qu'elle se fasse assassiner par le premier Mangemort venu, assoiffé de haine et de vengeance.

Il remontait le couloir en courant aussi vite que son état le lui permettait quand, trouvant un boyau qui descendait sur sa gauche, il l'emprunta. Les autres cachots étaient forcément plus bas, de ce côté là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il aperçut un groupe de personnes qui, venant des profondeurs, progressait lentement dans sa direction. Sur le qui-vive, il s'arrêta net.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître Charlie Weasley d'un côté, dans des vêtements bizarrement étriqués, et Ludmila de l'autre, soutenant chacun un homme que Harry identifia avec un coup au cœur comme étant Arthur Weasley. Le père de Charlie était visiblement en très mauvais état. Harry s'élança à leur rencontre.

Un peu en arrière suivaient les deux otages aurors, Barclay et Spark. Se tenant par les épaules, titubant, ils paraissaient très affaiblis. Celui qui, des deux, semblait le moins gravement atteint était armé d'une baguette.

-Harry ! C'est toi ? S'écria Charlie avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et de méfiance.

-Hé, Charlie ! Oui, je suis bien Harry, tu peux me faire passer tous les tests que tu veux ! Répondit précipitamment Harry. Le faux Malefoy, au Ministère, c'était donc toi ? …Mais…ton père…

Il désignait Mr Weasley dont la tête maculée de sang dodelinait dangereusement.

Le visage de Charlie était sombre.

-Il est très mal en point. Il faut sortir d'ici ! Sais-tu comment faire au plus vite ?

-Est-il toujours impossible de transplaner ? Souffla Harry.

Invitant le garçon à soutenir le blessé à sa place, Charlie se concentra un instant pour essayer de se transporter un peu plus loin. Sans succès.

-Rien à faire. On n'a pas le choix, il faut marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Le mieux est que je le fasse léviter. Il ne tient pas debout.

Le groupe reprit sa progression, Charlie maintenant son père à l'horizontale, un mètre au dessus du sol.

-Comment va Ginny ? Demanda Harry avec un tremblement dans la voix.

-Elle se portait comme un charme quand je l'ai quittée. Mais dis moi, où sont passés Tu-sais-qui, Snape et le troisième larron ? Répondit Charlie nerveusement.

A l'évocation de ce qui venait de se passer dans son cachot, Harry sentit brusquement une vague de terreur l'assaillir, comme à retardement.

-Oh…Ecoute…Je …J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire mais…J'ai tué Voldemort.

Les dents du garçon claquaient violemment. Charlie ouvrit des yeux énormes. Ludmila souriait sans paraître surprise. A croire qu'elle avait prévu ce dénouement…

-Oh…C'était donc ça, les hurlements qu'on a entendus ?

-Oui. La Marque…ça fait atrocement mal, tu sais. Mais tu vois…elle est entrain de disparaître.

Harry montrait son avant-bras à Charlie, qui fit une grimace dégoûtée. Le tatouage s'était déjà presque totalement estompé. Machinalement, le garçon porta la main à son front. Sa cicatrice était par contre toujours bien présente, mais elle était devenue parfaitement insensible. Sans doute ne le ferait-elle plus jamais souffrir…

A cet instant, ils entendirent un bruit de cavalcade qui s'amplifiait rapidement. Un groupe nombreux descendait dans leur direction. Charlie déposa précautionneusement Arthur sur le sol pour faire face à une attaque frontale. Une demie douzaine d'hommes, dont les trois factionnaires du sas, firent leur apparition. Harry serra les dents. Il avait retrouvé tout son sang froid. Le combat s'engagea aussitôt.

Heureusement pour les fugitifs, les Mangemorts ne se montraient guère réactifs. Non seulement ils avaient -pour la plupart d'entre eux- abusé de la boisson, mais ils étaient également trop perturbés par les évènements entrain de se produire. Sans pouvoir expliquer d'où provenait cette atroce douleur qu'ils avaient tous ressentie quelques instants plus tôt, ils devinaient qu'une catastrophe en était à l'origine, et cette menace leur sapait le moral, leur enlevant tout répondant. Charlie tenta de crier au milieu de la mêlée et des sorts qui fusaient :

-Arrêtez ! Votre Maître est mort ! Cessez de vous battre !

Trois hommes abaissèrent leurs baguettes tandis que les trois autres continuaient à attaquer mollement. Charlie reprit :

-Le pouvoir va changer de mains ! Cherchez plutôt à nous aider, vous serez acquittés, au lieu de vous enfoncer davantage pour une cause perdue d'avance !

Tandis que Charlie haranguait ainsi les Mangemorts complètement déstabilisés, Harry se frayait un passage entre eux, faisant léviter Arthur devant lui. Ludmila le suivait et l'auror Barclay, porteur d'une baguette, couvrait leurs arrières.

Indécis, les Mangemorts ne réagissaient plus. Charlie s'adressait toujours à eux d'une voix forte et posée, tout en remontant lentement à reculons.

-Allez voir là en bas, dans les cachots ! Vous allez trouver le Maître. Il est mort ! Son pouvoir est anéanti !

-Qui l'a tué ? Qui a osé ? Cria un des hommes dont le visage congestionné était écarlate.

-Quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui. Allez voir, si vous ne me croyez pas !

Finalement, après un instant de tension extrême durant lequel Harry crut que les hommes allaient se jeter sur eux, l'un d'eux se décida à tourner les talons pour descendre vers les cachots, et les autres suivirent le mouvement, renonçant à arrêter les fuyards.

Soupirant de soulagement, Charlie courut rejoindre son père et ses compagnons. Ils passèrent sans difficulté le sas resté ouvert.

* * *

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Suivez nous immédiatement ! Ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef des Mangemorts entrés dans la boutique un instant auparavant, alors que plusieurs de ses acolytes se baladaient entre les étalages, arrachant des articles de leurs emballages et les jetant à terre avec des ricanements méprisants.

-Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ? Demanda George sur ton de défi.

-Vous avez un mandat d'arrêt ? Renchérit Fred

-Qu'est-ce qu'on nous reproche exactement ? Reprit George.

L'homme éclata d'un rire bref avant de répondre:

-Activités subversives. Nous n'avons aucune explication à donner. Débita-t'il sèchement, ses mots claquant comme une rafale de mitraillette. Ordre du chef de la police. Et inutile de chercher à transplaner, des barrières ont été apposées tout autour de votre boutique.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. La situation était grave. Avec en plus Drago ligoté au sous sol, leur cas était même totalement désespéré.

-Howkes, Gordon, Brink, fouillez moi ce magasin et ses annexes. Et vous, les gamins, vous me donnez vos baguettes et vous me suivez tous les quatre sans faire d'histoire.

-Tu crois que le Maître a besoin des deux autres ? Y a que les rouquins qui l'intéressent. Fit remarquer un Mangemort qui se tenait à la droite du chef. La fille noire, on peut s'en débarrasser tout de suite ! Pas besoin de salir la Cité du Maître avec un sang aussi impur !

-Espèce de sale raciste ! Cria Fred, tandis que Lee et George, d'un même mouvement, envoyaient sur celui qui venait de parler un _stupéfix_ et un _silencio._

Les Mangemorts ripostèrent aussitôt, et la boutique fut très vite transformée en véritable champ de bataille. Les jeunes gens s'abritaient derrière les étals et le comptoir, se protégeant tant bien que mal des sorts agressifs qui fusaient de toute part dans leur direction.

Mais les jumeaux disposaient d'armes originales, inconnues de leurs adversaires. Ces derniers furent soudain assaillis d'un vol de chauves souris fluorescentes qui poussaient des hurlements stridents et s'accrochaient à leurs cheveux, bientôt suivies d'énormes grenouilles gluantes et baveuses, qui leur sautaient à la figure en coassant : « Chérie, où as-tu mis mon caleçon ? ». Ils eurent ensuite droit à une charge de limaces géantes qui entreprirent de leur grimper dessus en émettant d'horribles bruits de succion. Les assaillants n'avaient pas fini de s'en débarrasser que des explosions diverses se produisaient à travers la boutique comme dans un joyeux feu d'artifice, les fusées déchargeant sur eux diverses poudres colorantes qui les rendaient par la même occasion aveugles, sourds et muets.

-Ah, chers messieurs ! Claironna Fred en envoyant un sort sur une caisse de bombabouzes particulièrement malodorantes qui jaillirent comme un geyser pour retomber sur les têtes des Mangemorts. Vous allez regretter de ne pas être venus plus souvent faire vos achats chez Weasley frères ! Pour la peine, vous aurez droit à une démonstration complète de la diversité de notre stock !

-Admirez ça, mes amis, et dîtes moi si vous pouvez résister à d'aussi pulpeuses créatures ! Ajouta George sur le même ton en libérant d'un coup de baguette de leur emballage une dizaine de fausses Marylin Monroe qui semblaient faites de chair et d'os et entamèrent une danse sensuelle et endiablée au milieu des Mangemorts, leur claquant des baisers sonores au visage avant de disparaître une à une avec des rires moqueurs.

Après ce carnage, seuls deux Mangemorts étaient encore sur pied et en état de riposter aux sorts que leur jetaient les frères Weasley et leurs amis. Mais c'étaient les plus redoutables, restés admirablement stoïques au milieu de la tempête, et indifférents à l'espèce de bave collante et verdâtre qui engluait à présent leurs vêtements et leurs mains. Angelina fut soudain atteinte d'un sort étrange qui la jeta à terre, sa chemise se maculant brusquement de sang. Elle avait le ventre ouvert au niveau de l'estomac. Lee poussa un cri d'horreur et abandonna le combat pour s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, cherchant désespérément un contre sort pour stopper l'hémorragie. Les autres Mangemorts se redressaient peu à peu, et deux d'entre eux réussirent à se glisser dans l'arrière boutique. Ils allaient sans aucun doute trouver rapidement le chemin de la cave.

Extrêmement inquiets et à court de nouvelles idées, les jumeaux tentaient de couvrir leurs deux amis, mais ils sentaient leurs forces diminuer.

C'est alors qu'un phénomène inexplicable et providentiel se produisit. Les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent brusquement de jeter des sorts et se mirent tous à crier. Littéralement brailler de douleur, comme une meute de loups hurlant à la mort. Stupéfaits, les jeunes gryffondors les virent tous tomber à genoux, se tordant de souffrance, attrapant leurs avant-bras et se roulant par terre en suppliant qu'on leur fît grâce.

Sans demander leur reste, les jeunes gens coururent à la porte du magasin, débloquèrent la porte verrouillée par les Mangemorts et s'échappèrent, Lee et Fred soutenant la pauvre Angelina qui avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

-Quelles nouvelles, Tonks ? A-t'on appris quelque chose au sujet d'Arthur ?

-Hélas, rien de neuf, ma pauvre Molly. Soupira la jeune auror en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Ses cheveux étaient gris souris.

Remus s'assit près d'elle, le visage fatigué, le regard sombre.

-Et Charlie qui a disparu…Il m'avait dit qu'il ramènerait les jumeaux ! Murmura Molly d'une voix éteinte.

-Maman, fais confiance à Charlie, il sait ce qu'il fait ! Assura Bill qui venait de les rejoindre à Brighton et arpentait nerveusement le petit salon, slalomant entre les guéridons et les bibelots.

-Tu sais bien qu'il a l'habitude du danger, il est entraîné, avec les dragons ! Renchérit Ginny d'un ton faussement enjoué, comme si elle cherchait à se convaincre elle-même qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. La jeune fille paraissait très éprouvée, elle était pâle et semblait prête à fondre en pleurs d'un instant à l'autre.

Les yeux cernés et les cheveux en broussaille, Hermione se taisait. La jeune fille se sentait responsable. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de lancer Charlie dans ce plan désespéré pour se rapprocher de Harry et lui parler des Horcruxes. Quant à Ron, il n'en menait pas large. Sentant le désarroi de son amie, qu'il avait toujours connue pleine de vaillance et de résolution, il était totalement désespéré, en particulier par la disparition de son père.

Remus se gratta la gorge et regarda anxieusement autour de lui. Pourquoi la tâche d'annoncer d'horribles nouvelles à cette pauvre famille martyrisée lui revenait-elle systématiquement, depuis quelques temps ? Il essaya tant bien que mal d'élever la voix pour bien se faire entendre de tous, mais ne parvint à émettre que des sons étranglés.

-J'ai …hmm…j'ai une chose très grave et triste à vous apprendre.

-Oh mon Dieu…laissa échapper Molly.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Lupin qui, se troublant encore plus, articula avec difficulté.

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall a été assassinée, à Poudlard, hier soir.

Les sept personnes présentes dans la pièce en dehors de Tonks, qui était déjà au courant, se figèrent d'épouvante. Ce fut Joe Osborne qui demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Comment cela a-t'il pu se produire ?

-Je l'ai su par Hagrid. Il m'a envoyé un hibou en pleine nuit. Il semblerait que le crime ait été commis par un Mangemort qui avait pris l'apparence de l'auror Barclay. Minerva s'est laissée abuser. Hagrid s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été présent sur les lieux au moment où le meurtre a été perpétré.

-Tout est fini…murmura Molly, les yeux baissés.

On entendit alors un sanglot déchirant que quelqu'un tentait en vain d'étouffer, et on vit Ginny se lever précipitamment pour sortir de la pièce en courant.

* * *

Le groupe qui suivait Charlie et Harry s'était considérablement agrandi, au fur et à mesure qu'ils remontaient les couloirs de la Cité. Les nombreux Mangemorts qu'ils avaient croisés étaient à la fois saouls, étourdis de douleur et passablement déboussolés, et les fugitifs n'avaient eu guère de difficulté à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Harry avait cependant remarqué qu'ils n'avaient eu affaire à aucun des proches de Voldemort. Les favoris du Maître restaient-ils sur le flan, ayant trop copieusement arrosé leur victoire, ou étaient-ils trop sévèrement éprouvés par la disparition de la Marque ? Harry n'aurait su le dire et ne cherchait pas à le savoir.

Comme les fuyards s'égaraient quelque peu dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de la Cité, le garçon avait appelé à tout hasard l'elfe Daisy, et la petite créature avait répondu présente, apparaissant soudain devant eux dans sa pauvre taie d'oreiller déchirée.

Bon nombre d'esclaves de la Cité s'étaient joints à leur groupe, et Ken se trouvait parmi eux. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de moldus ou de cracmols, aussi n'étaient-ils pas d'une grande aide dans les combats, mais comme Daisy, ils connaissaient bien la place et les guidaient vers la sortie. De plus, quelques unes des femmes qu'on avait fait venir de force pour divertir les vainqueurs, profitant pour s'échapper du moment où la grande douleur avait terrassé leurs agresseurs, étaient tombées sur leur groupe et les suivaient également, griffées, échevelées, les vêtements en lambeaux.

En approchant de la surface, ils se trouvèrent soudain face à des ennemis beaucoup plus redoutables que les Mangemorts hagards, orphelins de leur Maître disparu.

Alertés par le vacarme, les hôtes de Voldemort sortaient de leur quartier pour descendre en troupe vers les profondeurs de la Cité, menés par Fenrir Greyback. Derrière le loup garou se pressaient plusieurs de ses confrères, un demi géant et un troll armé d'un énorme gourdin, ces deux derniers se déplaçant pliés en deux en raison de leur haute taille.

Les deux groupes se figèrent, se mesurant du regard. Charlie, qui faisait léviter son père, le posa une fois de plus doucement à terre, contre une des parois du couloir qui était large à cet endroit.

Sentant qu'il fallait profiter de l'effet de surprise, Harry fut le premier à attaquer. Il était dans un état étrange, comme si la peur ne pouvait plus avoir de prise sur lui. Il lança sur Greyback un sort d'entrave qui jeta le loup garou au sol. Mais ses acolytes se précipitèrent en avant, suivis de près par les monstres. Le gourdin vola vers la tête de Harry, qui se baissa in extremis, espérant que personne d'autre derrière lui ne se trouvait sur la trajectoire.

La mêlée se densifia. Charlie faisait écran entre les attaquants et son père. Harry protégeait comme il pouvait Ludmila, que Greyback à nouveau sur pieds cherchait à atteindre par tous les moyens. Le loup garou avait la peau dure, mais Harry parvint à le neutraliser plus radicalement en le ligotant. Les aurors étaient maintenant armés tous les deux et se montraient efficaces malgré la précarité de leur état. Quant aux esclaves, ils se battaient à main nue avec la rage et l'énergie du désespoir, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à leurs redoutables adversaires.

A lui tout seul, Harry enragé mit hors de combat trois loups-garous ainsi que le demi-géant. Le troll, dépourvu de son gourdin, avait attrapé dans son énorme main une jeune femme esclave à demi nue qui se débattait et poussait des hurlements. Il s'amusait de ses gros doigts à arracher les lambeaux de vêtements qui la couvraient encore. Charlie envoya alors dans les yeux exorbités du monstre un sort d'aveuglement qu'il connaissait pour son efficacité contre les dragons. Le troll lâcha sa victime en poussant des glapissements de goret. Il fut ensuite facile pour Barclay de le stupéfixier.

Quand tous leurs adversaires furent terrassés et ligotés sur le sol, les fugitifs s'essuyèrent le front en soufflant. La Cité maudite leur réservait-elle encore d'autres joyeuses surprises dans le même style? N'allaient-ils pas tomber maintenant sur une horde de détraqueurs en goguette, avides de jeunes âmes à aspirer ?

Légèrement titubants, ils se remirent en marche à la suite de Daisy. A en juger par les nombreux courants d'air, ils arrivaient au niveau de la grande salle où avait eu lieu le rituel initiatique. On approchait enfin de la sortie.

Tout en avançant, Harry laissait ses pensées divaguer. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à saisir concrètement l'importance de ce qui venait de se passer... Il avait tué Voldemort… En entendant Charlie le proclamer haut et fort peu de temps avant, il s'était senti étrangement extérieur à cette réalité, comme si la chose se fût produite dans un rêve, indépendamment de sa volonté.

Ce qui lui semblait bien réel, par contre, c'était que très prochainement, il allait revoir ses amis, et surtout… Ginny…elle qu'il avait craint d'avoir perdue à jamais. Il respirerait l'odeur de ses cheveux, il la serrerait dans ses bras, il sentirait son corps mince contre le sien, il unirait ses lèvres aux siennes. Plus rien, plus personne ne pourrait s'interposer entre eux. Elle savait ce qu'il avait vécu, et il connaissait son calvaire à elle. Il y aurait entre eux une compréhension extraordinaire. A cette pensée, il se sentait frémir d'impatience et de désir.

Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas, taraudant le jeune homme comme un douloureux aiguillon.

Qu'était devenu Lucius ? Quand Harry l'avait quitté, le Mangemort repentant se battait contre Snape. Harry savait à quel point ce dernier était redoutable dans les combats… Mais Lucius n'était pas mauvais non plus. Lequel des deux avait eu le dessus ?

Harry aurait pu, au moment de sortir du cachot, se retourner et jeter un sort contre Snape pour venir en aide à Lucius. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pire, il n'y avait même pas pensé, tout à sa douleur, et à sa volonté d'aller au plus vite délivrer Ludmila.

Après avoir tué Voldemort, il était si secoué par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, et obsédé par ce qu'il lui restait à faire, qu'il n'avait même pas songé à jeter un regard en arrière…

L'idée que Lucius ait pu perdre la vie dans ce duel frappa soudain Harry comme une sorte de monstrueuse évidence.

Il aurait dû s'en réjouir ! Lucius l'avait torturé, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il l'avait harcelé. Il avait été un Mangemort cruel et retors. Quelques années auparavant, il avait donné sournoisement à Ginny le maléfique journal intime de Voldemort. Il avait martyrisé Dobby, utilisé toute son influence pour nuire à Dumbledore, ourdi dans l'ombre des plans machiavéliques pour mettre Voldemort au pouvoir…

Et pourtant, Harry lui devait la vie. Et à travers lui, tout le monde magique pouvait lui être infiniment reconnaissant, bien que la bataille ne fût pas encore entièrement gagnée.

Force lui était de reconnaître que Lucius avait été courageux. Il avait pris des risques insensés pour venir à son secours. La nature exacte de ses motivations n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Seuls ses actes importaient.

Par ailleurs, Lucius s'était révélé être un homme attachant. A la fois intelligent, cultivé, attentif… Harry réalisa brusquement que la mort de Lucius l'affecterait plus qu'il n'aurait osé se l'avouer.

Pourtant, en mourant, Lucius le délivrait de sa dette envers lui. Pour Harry, cela signifiait une liberté complète, totale. Une victoire quasi absolue sur les forces du mal. Le garçon aurait dû s'en féliciter. Mais cette pensée lui laissait au contraire une sorte de goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait profité, et peut-être abusé de la confiance et de l'affection que l'homme lui portait. Il n'avait pas su le remercier. Harry avait le sentiment diffus et inconfortable de s'être comporté en ingrat.

Enfin, ils parvinrent devant les grandes portes de la Cité. Les gardes avaient quitté leur poste et n'étaient nulle part visibles. La petite elfe fit un geste de la main, et les deux immenses battants de pierre s'ouvrirent silencieusement devant les yeux émerveillés des prisonniers. Le soleil couchant s'engouffra dans la salle à colonnes, formidablement éblouissant. Alors, Daisy s'inclina et couina de sa voix suraiguë :

-Voilà. Daisy vous a menés à la sortie. Daisy va maintenant repartir.

-Mais où vas-tu ? Que vas-tu devenir ? L'interrogea Harry, chassant un instant Lucius de ses pensées.

-Daisy n'en sait rien. Elle doit consulter ses amis, les autres elfes de maison employés dans la Cité. Daisy vous souhaite à tous bonne chance !

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle disparut.

Ils avancèrent vers la sortie. Un vent frais les accueillit, porteur d'une merveilleuse odeur d'été, un étourdissant parfum de foin et de fleurs sauvages.

-A présent, nous allons pouvoir transplaner! Annonça Charlie.

Il eut une hésitation. "Mais je vais aussi fabriquer des portoloins, car nous sommes trop nombreux !"

Il déposa précautionneusement son père sur le sol, s'assurant que son état n'avait pas empiré. Puis il retira ses chaussures -qui semblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup trop serrées- et s'agenouillant, il se mit à agiter sa baguette en murmurant plusieurs formules compliquées. Les anciens esclaves le regardaient faire avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude.

Sans plus attendre, les deux aurors rassemblèrent le peu de force qui leur restait pour transplaner de leur côté après avoir salué leurs compagnons d'évasion.

Quand Charlie eut fini, il se redressa et lança d'une voix forte :

-Voilà qui est fait. Groupez vous autour de ces chaussures, et touchez les, ne serait ce que d'un doigt. Pour ceux qui ne peuvent les atteindre eux-mêmes, il suffit qu'ils s'accrochent à leurs amis. Vous allez être transportés en un lieu où des personnes amies prendront soin de vous et s'occuperont ensuite de vous rapatrier.

Mis en confiance par la tranquille assurance du jeune homme, les esclaves se rassemblèrent autour des portoloins, et un instant après, agglutinés en grappes, ils disparaissaient à leur tour.

Ken, le seul esclave qui ne se fût pas joint aux autres, s'empara de la main de Harry, qui prit celle de Ludmila. La devineresse avait saisi le bras de Charlie. Ce dernier tenait à présent fermement son père par la taille.

Calmant les battements de son cœur, Charlie se concentra, essayant de visualiser la plage de sable fin qui s'étendait devant la terrasse de la petite maison des Osborne. C'était sur cette même plage qu'il espérait avoir bien envoyé les esclaves fugitifs. Il ne tenait pas à ce que tous surgissent directement dans le salon, beaucoup trop étroit et encombré de meubles.

Mais soudain, Harry se dégagea. Mettant la main de Ken dans celle de Ludmila, il s'écarta de quelques pas.

Stupéfait, Charlie se tourna vers lui :

-Que fais-tu ?

Le regard de Harry, illuminé par le soleil couchant, était étrange, comme halluciné.

-Je ne peux pas partir. Pas encore.

On entendit dans les profondeurs de la colline une sorte de grondement sourd, et la terre trembla sous leurs pieds.

-Mais enfin, Harry, pourquoi veux-tu t'éterniser ici ? Tu tiens vraiment à te faire tuer ? Protesta vigoureusement Charlie.

-Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. Je dois simplement…m'assurer de quelque chose. Ne m'attendez pas. Ton père a besoin de soins urgents.

Les regards de Charlie et de Ludmila se croisèrent. La jeune femme fit à son ami un signe de tête silencieux.

-Sais-tu au moins où nous rejoindre ? Dit hâtivement Charlie.

-Au Terrier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Harry. Le Terrier a été détruit par les Mangemorts et n'existe plus.

-… !

-Nous allons chez mon oncle Osborne, à Brighton. Osborne, tu as bien compris ? La maison se trouve sur le front de mer, elle porte une plaque au nom des «Trois briques », elle a des murs blancs et des volets verts…Ça devrait te suffire pour nous retrouver… De toute façon, je t'enverrai ta chouette, ce sera plus simple, tu pourras nous contacter dès que tu seras…prêt, et nous viendrons te chercher.

L'air absent, Harry acquiesça. Après un dernier regard inquiet dans sa direction, Charlie recommanda à Ken et Ludmila de bien s'accrocher, raffermit sa prise sur son père, puis se concentra. Un instant plus tard, le groupe disparaissait sous les yeux de Harry. Alors ce dernier, seul face au sanglant rougeoiement du soleil couchant, laissa échapper un long soupir et tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les sombres profondeurs de la Cité maudite.

* * *

_Voili voilou…. Hm hm…Vous êtes tous follement heureux, j'espère ? Pas tant que ça ? C'est le moment de le faire savoir haut et fort en cliquant sur le bouton vert, en bas de la page._

_Maintenant, le mot de réponse à mes chers reviewers anonymes_ :

**Lefandeharry** : _Désolée pour le retard, c'était indépendant de ma volonté!! Héhé, alors comme ça, je ne pourrai plus sortir de chez moi sans mon gilet pare-balles, si je comprends bien ? Bon, ça va, tu n'étais pas sérieux, ça me rassure ! Mais les accoudoirs de ton siège en ont pris un coup…Ahlala, la fin approche…que faire?…Mais normalement, il y aura une suite, si je reçois tout plein de reviews, et si le site arrête de faire des siennes, parce que là, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. A propos, j'espère que tu as bien marié ta soeur!! Merci à toi pour ta générosité et ta fidélité !!_

**Mika** : _Youpi, un petit signe de toi…!Te voilà revenue, ça fait bien plaisir. Bon, voilà la suite (avec quelque retard), car tes désirs sont des ordres !_

**Esther Malefoy** : _A vos ordres, mon capitaine ! Reconnais que j'en abats, du boulot, hein ! Et toi, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis !! Merci et à bientôt !_

**Liv** : _Je suis confuse pour cet affreux retard, je déteste décevoir mes chers lecteurs…merci de m'avoir fait signe deux fois malgré tous ces imprévus! En tout cas, toi au moins, tu exprimes énergiquement ta colère, tu ne risques pas de faire un ulcère à l'estomac ! C'est parfait, j'adore vous faire enrager, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Désolée pour les ongles de ta main droite ! -Non, ma crise de folie n'ira pas jusqu'à assassiner tout le monde, rassure-toi (ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir !!). -Tu as l'air de regretter que Lucius soit passé du côté des « gentils »… Le préfères-tu (comme moi) en affreux Mangemort sadique ? Ne t'inquiète pas, même du bon côté, il garde certains de ses « traits de caractère » que nous apprécions tous (toutes ?), héhéhé. – Des grenouilles sauteuses ?…Tu n'as pas honte, de me taquiner comme ça, hein ? Figure toi que celles des jumeaux sautent beaucoup plus haut que les autres. – Quoi, tu pars en Tunisie ? Là, vraiment, tu exagères !! Oh, quelle chance tu as, j'adore ce pays, en particulier les oasis de montagne, Dougga, les souks de Tunis, et surtout… les tunisiens…attention, ne fume pas trop le narghilé, n'abuse pas des cornes de gazelle…Oh mais si, tu aurais tort de ne pas en profiter ! Merci encore, bises et à bientôt !!_

**Mais oui, allez-y, n'hésitez plus, un dernier effort pour cliquer sur le petit bouton vert, et vous ferez mon bonheur (et votre B.A. par la même occasion) !**


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonjour à tous !! J'avais dit que je publierais le jeudi, et finalement, je tente ma chance le mercredi, car j'ai constaté que de nombreux lecteurs ont été perturbés par ces changements inattendus et n'ont pas trouvé les nouveaux chapitres. Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. J'ai répondu aux inscrits( _**Chalini, Kenishii et BP Horadus**_) par l'intermédiaire du site, mais il semblerait que ce dernier ne transmette plus aucun message depuis plusieurs jours. Les « replys » finiront par vous arriver, si vous ne recevez rien, faites le moi savoir (par review, car je ne reçois pas plus les messages que vous…)_

_Je vous laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre de _**Maîtres Chanteurs**_. En bas de page, vous trouverez des précisions en ce qui concerne la suite (probable) de cette fic, ainsi que, bien évidemment, les RAR des anonymes. _

* * *

CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF

**OSER PENSER UN AVENIR**

Harry revint sur ses pas, dévalant les couloirs qu'il venait de gravir avec Charlie et les autres fugitifs. Un profond silence régnait dans la Cité, et curieusement, toutes les torches s'étaient éteintes. Il alluma sa baguette d'un _lumos _et la leva haut devant lui, la tenant fermement, prêt à faire face à toute attaque éventuelle. Cette obscurité, ce calme inattendus lui semblaient inquiétants. Quelques minutes plus tôt, la Cité résonnait encore de cris, de clameurs et de hurlements …

Allait-il retrouver celui qu'il cherchait ? Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Lucius fût mort, vaincu par Snape, Pettigrew et d'autres Mangemorts qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un traître indigne.

Il était trop tard pour espérer sauver Lucius, Harry le savait. Cependant, il avait besoin de s'assurer que l'homme n'était pas dans une situation désespérée, acculé quelque part, blessé ou mourant. Bien qu'il fût conscient de ne pouvoir racheter ainsi son ingratitude, Harry, en bon gryffondor, n'envisageait pas de quitter les lieux sans avoir au moins tenté quelque chose pour venir en aide à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

La Cité semblait déserte. Qu'étaient devenus tous ses occupants?

Harry avait dépassé l'embranchement où s'était déroulé le combat contre les loups-garous et le troll quand soudain, il s'arrêta. Un amas de pierres et de gravats se dressait devant lui, bouchant toute la hauteur du couloir et lui interdisant de progresser plus avant. Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence: un éboulement s'était produit, ils en avaient d'ailleurs perçu l'écho quand ils se trouvaient tous en haut devant les portes, peu de temps avant.

Comment connaître l'importance du barrage? Harry avait-il une chance de pouvoir le franchir, ou était-il inutile de tenter d'y creuser un passage? Le garçon essaya par différents sorts de dégager les pierres, mais à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à tailler un commencement de brèche, cela provoquait la chute de nouveaux blocs de roche et de terre. Toussant et crachant, les yeux pleins de poussière, il renonça à continuer plus avant.

Peut-être les Mangemorts étaient-ils tous ensevelis sous ces décombres, Malefoy et Snape compris…Harry ne le saurait sans doute jamais. A cette pensée, quelque chose en lui se serra comme un nœud.

Le silence était étrangement oppressant.

Dominant son malaise, il appela Daisy d'une voix incertaine. Mais personne n'apparut. Il renouvela sa tentative avec plus de fermeté, mais là encore, il fut déçu. Ou bien l'elfe était morte enterrée vivante avec ses compagnons d'infortune, ou alors, elle était parvenue à s'échapper avant la catastrophe.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire demi tour et quitter les lieux.

Une autre idée lui vint soudain. Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait deviner deux couloirs qui partaient sur sa droite. Il lui semblait que l'un d'eux devait être celui qui menait aux appartements de Voldemort. Or, il n'avait pas récupéré sa propre baguette. Celle ayant appartenu au garde de son cachot et qu'il avait prise dans la poche de Lucius s'était montrée il est vrai bien utile, mais elle ne lui donnait pas cette sensation de confort, de fluidité et de plaisir que lui procurait la sienne.

Il emprunta au hasard le premier couloir qui se présentait, mais fut vite forcé de revenir sur ses pas. Le passage était condamné là aussi par un effondrement de terrain.

Le deuxième boyau semblait dégagé, et Harry sut qu'il était parvenu au bon endroit quand il se trouva devant les imposantes portes métalliques que Ludmila avait ouvertes devant lui quelques jours plus tôt. Il frissonna, et attendit quelques instants que son rythme cardiaque s'apaise.

-_Alohomora_!

Il avait tenté ce sort à tout hasard, et à sa grande surprise, les portes s'ouvrirent sans opposer de résistance. Les protections mises en place par le Maître n'étaient apparemment plus fonctionnelles. Plus fonctionnelles?… Mais alors…

Harry se concentra, et réussit à transplaner quelques mètres plus loin.

Ainsi, c'était la raison pour laquelle la Cité s'était vidée de tous ses occupants ! Au moment de l'éboulement, ou peut-être juste avant, les torches avaient dû s'éteindre. Ainsi, les Mangemorts avaient compris que les barrières anti-transplanage étaient tombées. Ils ne s'étaient bien sûr pas éternisés dans ce qui risquait de devenir leur tombeau d'un instant à l'autre.

Lucius avait-il pu s'échapper par ce moyen? Pour le vérifier, il eût fallu que Harry transplane dans le cachot où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et explore tout le Quartier de haute sécurité. Il aurait pu en profiter pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor…Mais cette zone profondément enfouie n'avait-elle pas de fortes chances d'être intégralement ensevelie sous les décombres?

Il n'était pas question de s'aventurer plus bas dans la Cité à présent. Harry se morigéna fermement. Vite! Retrouver sa baguette et quitter ces dangereux souterrains menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment!

Le cœur battant, il pénétra plus avant dans l'appartement de Voldemort. Levant sa baguette, il se mit à inspecter les lieux. Quand il l'avait quitté après avoir détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle et tué Nagini, ce salon luxueux était en partie ravagé, par sa faute... Il paraissait étrange, presque surnaturel, de le retrouver maintenant impeccablement restauré. Seuls manquaient le feu dans la cheminée et le flamboiement des torches murales…La présence du Maître était partout, presque palpable. Harry fut une fois de plus secoué d'un frisson glacé.

-_Accio ma baguette! _Lança-t'il, essayant de dominer la terreur insidieuse qui le gagnait.

Émergeant brutalement d'un placard à la décoration bizarrement rococo, l'objet vola dans la main tendue de Harry. Il la contempla un instant à la lumière de l'autre baguette, puis fit l'échange et rangea l'autre dans sa poche.

-_Accio ma cape d'invisibilité _!

Il n'obtint pas le même succès. La cape ne devait plus se trouver dans les appartements de Voldemort, un Mangemort avait dû s'en emparer ou alors, elle avait été détruite. Déçu, Harry s'y reprit à deux fois, puis il dut se rendre à l'évidence. La Cité garderait dans ses entrailles plus d'une part de ce qui lui avait appartenu, au sens propre comme au figuré…

Il fut tenté un instant de fouiller l'appartement, de chercher des pièces à conviction, des objets significatifs ayant appartenu à celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis la première année de sa courte existence. Mais très vite, il renonça à cette idée. Le silence pesant, le caractère lugubre de ce salon abandonné, le risque que tout s'écroule avant qu'il ait eu le temps de partir le poussèrent à s'arracher à cet endroit où il avait vécu certains moments si difficiles, et d'autres presque plaisants, quand il s'était trouvé en tête à tête avec Ludmila.

Il lui fallait également accepter de ne pouvoir retrouver Lucius. Soit l'homme était mort, soit il était parti. Harry ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Un jour peut-être, il en saurait plus à ce sujet. Il en éprouvait un sentiment indéfinissable, mélange de soulagement et de regret…

Harry se concentra, visualisant la boutique de Fred et George au Chemin de Traverse. Ce que Charlie lui avait dit à propos de Brighton était trop flou dans son esprit. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, tout à son idée de repartir dans la Cité à la recherche de Lucius. Il préférait rejoindre un lieu sûr et bien connu où il savait qu'il était possible de transplaner. Les jumeaux lui viendraient en aide, ou, s'ils n'étaient pas là, sa chouette saurait le retrouver, il enverrait un message à Charlie ou à Ron et ces derniers viendraient le chercher pour le conduire à Brighton.

Harry se sentait soudain extrêmement faible. Durant ces derniers jours, il avait été sous-alimenté. En outre, il avait très peu dormi et les heures précédentes l'avaient particulièrement éprouvé. Il avait dépensé une énergie incroyable qu'il était allé chercher tout au fond de lui, dans une réserve dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence.

Il espéra qu'il parviendrait à transplaner sans perdre un bras, une jambe ou autre chose encore…

Un instant plus tard, il prenait pied sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait laissé aucun morceau de son corps derrière lui.

La nuit tombait sur la ville. Quelques lampadaires étaient allumés, diffusant une pâle lumière qui lui parut éblouissante après l'obscurité de la Cité. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait bien juste devant la boutique de Fred et George, mais elle était fermée. En regardant plus attentivement à travers la vitrine, il crut discerner dans le magasin un désordre invraisemblable…Les jumeaux avaient-ils essuyé une attaque? A cette pensée, son dos se couvrit d'une sueur froide .

Il s'aperçut alors que tous les magasins de la rue étaient clos, ou presque. Pourtant, en temps normal, le Chemin de Traverse grouillait encore d'animation à cette heure, et la plupart des magasins, ainsi que les nombreuses gargotes, restaient en général ouverts tard dans la soirée en cette saison estivale.

Harry réalisa qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une des conséquences du règne de l'Ordre Nouveau…Les gens avaient peur. Peur de la police, peur des représailles, peur des dénonciations, peur les uns des autres. La mort toute récente de Voldemort ne devait pas être connue encore. Les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient ici au moment où elle s'était produite n'avaient peut-être pas ressenti la même douleur, ou alors, ils étaient parvenus à la dissimuler au public et s'étaient discrètement volatilisés. Autre explication possible à cette morosité ambiante: la population sorcière, conquise à l'idéologie du nouveau Pouvoir, était en deuil après avoir appris par les fidèles du Maître que ce dernier n'était plus...

Dans l'incertitude, Harry n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Hedwige vole à sa rencontre. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'appuya au mur le plus proche, conscient de son propre épuisement. De nombreuses personnes circulaient pourtant, silencieuses, l'air sombre, sans faire attention à lui. Mais soudain un inconnu, en passant, le dévisagea et s'arrêta brusquement, sourcils froncés. C'était un grand gaillard costaud, il avait un visage plutôt agréable mais son expression n'était guère avenante.

-Harry Potter? Dit-il avec lenteur.

Il fixait la cicatrice, et semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Harry avala sa salive. Il venait de réaliser, beaucoup trop tard, que les gens le prenaient pour le bras droit de Voldemort. Une fois de plus, il s'était montré imprévoyant en atterrissant ainsi sans protection sur le Chemin de traverse…

Il ne répondit pas. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, sans doute pour s'assurer que Harry était bien seul et qu'aucun Mangemort ne traînait dans le coin, puis il sortit sa baguette, menaçant ostensiblement le garçon.

-Harry Potter! Répéta-t'il avec obstination. Tu n'as pas honte de te promener ainsi, au milieu des braves gens? Tu es un _traître_, Harry Potter, tu as trahi tes parents, et aussi tous ceux qui croyaient et espéraient en toi !

L'homme parlait de plus en plus fort, et un attroupement commençait à se former. Harry pensa avec un pincement au cœur que cet homme était incroyablement courageux, car s'en prendre ainsi publiquement au protégé du Maître était évidemment suicidaire. Mais toutes les personnes présentes semblaient prendre parti pour l'agresseur. Ils dévisageaient Harry avec dégoût après l'avoir identifié grâce à la cicatrice. Le garçon sut qu'il risquait de se faire lyncher d'un instant à l'autre. Il fut tenté de disparaître en transplanant, mais une envie irrationnelle de reconquérir l'admiration de ces personnes hardies et sympathiques le retint de le faire. De plus, il était trop épuisé pour risquer de transplaner sans dommage.

-Je ne suis pas l'ami de Voldemort, je ne l'ai jamais été! On vous a menti! Cria-t'il avec désespoir. Je viens de le tuer! Il est mort! C'est moi qui l'ai…

Mais sa voix était faible, et les gens ne l'écoutaient pas. Leurs visages déformés par la haine, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Une rumeur de colère grondait dans les rangs. De nombreuses baguettes étaient sorties, toutes orientées dans sa direction.

-Vengeance! Mort au traître! hurla quelqu'un, et le cri fut repris par des dizaines de bouches.

-Empêchez le de fuir! Cria un autre, et Harry sut que plusieurs sorts anti-transplanage étaient aussitôt conjurés sur toute la zone où ils se trouvaient.

Harry sortit sa baguette, prêt à se protéger d'un bouclier. Mais il savait que l'effet en serait dérisoire face à une foule de sorciers adultes furieux en voulant à sa vie.

C'était trop bête! Mourir de cette manière ignoble, tué par ceux qui auraient dû être ses amis, les opposants à Voldemort, ceux qui avaient cru en lui, alors qu'il venait d'éliminer le Mage noir moins d'une heure auparavant !

A cet instant, deux choses se produisirent simultanément qui détournèrent provisoirement la foule de ses intentions meurtrières. Une grande chouette blanche survola l'attroupement et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. D'autre part, on entendit une voix puissante et bourrue résonner au dessus des têtes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

-Hagrid ! Appela Harry avec enthousiasme.

De nombreuses personnes se retournèrent vers le demi géant qui se frayait vigoureusement un passage dans la foule. Il parvint jusqu'à Harry et le regarda avec surprise et émotion.

-Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Grommela le gardien des clefs, donnant au garçon une tape amicale dans le dos qui faillit le jeter à terre.

-Je vous raconterai…Pouvez-vous m'emmener loin d'ici? Murmura Harry, secoué de frissons nerveux.

Hagrid fit face à ceux qui avaient acculé et menacé Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? Vous ne voyez pas qu'il s'est échappé des cachots de…hmm…de Voldemort? Laissez le tranquille!

Les badauds, légèrement calmés, n'avaient visiblement pas encore l'intention de lâcher prise et de s'éloigner. Alors, profitant de l'indécision générale, Harry reprit la parole, envoyant sur sa gorge un _sonorus_:

-J'ai tué Voldemort ! Il ne pourra plus vous persécuter ! Ayez confiance en moi, et courez l'annoncer partout !

Cette fois, les paroles du garçon furent entendues au moins par les premiers rangs. Interloqués, les sorciers se regardèrent, puis quelque un cria: « Hourra! Vive Harry Potter! », et ce cri fut repris par toutes les bouches. A présent, les gens avançaient en souriant, prêts à saisir Harry, l'étreindre, le soulever et le porter en triomphe. Hagrid s'interposa.

-Arrêtez! Vous êtes tous devenus fous? Vous ne voyez donc pas que ce garçon est épuisé? Laissez le rentrer chez lui, et faites plutôt ce qu'il vous a demandé!

Le demi géant prit Harry par le bras et se fraya avec autorité un passage à travers la foule. La chouette blanche se dressait toujours fièrement sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

-Viens, Harry, je t'emmène au Chaudron Baveur. Tu vas pouvoir manger et boire un coup, me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé, et envoyer un message à tes amis…

* * *

Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Quand Hedwige était revenue, porteuse du message de Harry, elle avait cru s'évanouir de bonheur. Ron était parti aussitôt, transplanant avec Bill à la rencontre du jeune homme, et ils devaient rentrer d'un moment à l'autre en sa compagnie.

Pour calmer son impatience, la jeune fille était remontée au chevet de son père. Remus avait amené Mrs Pomfresh qui s'était activée auprès du blessé, et la médicomage se voulait rassurante. Arthur se remettrait rapidement, pour peu qu'on lui laissât prendre du repos et qu'on lui donnât régulièrement ses potions de guérison…

Molly et Hermione se trouvaient à tour de rôle dans la chambre d'Arthur, puis en sortaient pour aller seconder Pompom dans les soins qu'elle prodiguait maintenant à Angelina, alitée dans la chambre voisine. Le cas de la jeune fille semblait plus grave. Le sort de Magie noire dont elle avait été victime était inconnu de la guérisseuse. Elle avait tenté de fermer la plaie, mais la blessure se rouvrait, et l'hémorragie reprenait, affaiblissant gravement la jeune fille inconsciente depuis plusieurs heures. Il allait falloir la transporter à Ste Mangouste, mais comme tout semblait désorganisé, les médicomages tardaient à venir la chercher. Lee Jordan était à son chevet, bouleversé, le visage décomposé. Quant aux jumeaux, ils allaient eux aussi d'une chambre à l'autre, partagés entre l'euphorie de la victoire et l'inquiétude au sujet des blessés.

Quant à Ludmila Radulescu et Kate Osborne, elles se consacraient aux rescapés, esclaves et prisonniers. Elles leur avaient préparé à manger et se renseignaient sur le domicile de chacun, les aidant à organiser leur départ ou leur proposant un hébergement provisoire chez des amis des Osborne, leurs voisins à Brighton.

Alors que Ginny se trouvait assise auprès de son père paisiblement endormi, elle entendit un bruit de voix montant du salon. Elle identifia le timbre de Bill, assuré et bien posé, celui de Ron, légèrement gouailleur, et …il lui avait semblé…toute frissonnante, elle se leva en silence et sortit doucement de la chambre.

La nuit était tombée. L'odeur de la mer entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes. Ginny descendit les marches avec légèreté, le cœur battant à se rompre.

Elle n'avait pas encore posé le pied dans le salon qu'elle l'aperçut. Plusieurs chandeliers étaient allumés, diffusant dans la pièce une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Il lui tournait le dos, et elle voyait la masse indisciplinée de ses cheveux noirs qui descendaient dans son cou, ses épaules droites, son corps mince. Il parlait avec Joe et ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas entendue approcher. Souriant, le vieil homme fit un petit signe de la main à la jeune fille, et aussitôt, Harry se tourna vivement vers elle. En plongeant le regard dans ses yeux verts, elle frémit et se retint à la rampe. Elle l'aimait trop. Pouvait-on survivre à un amour si fort?

Comme elle, il paraissait troublé et intimidé. Joe se racla la gorge et annonça qu'il allait faire un tour dans le jardin, mais à cet instant, Ron et Bill entrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce. Indécis, Ginny et Harry restèrent face à face, raides et empruntés. Alors la jeune fille, n'y tenant plus, se jeta dans les bras du garçon qui la serra contre lui avec ferveur.

-Ginny…murmura-t'il simplement tout près de son oreille.

-J'avais si peur…souffla-t'elle en réponse.

Il n'osèrent pas s'embrasser sous les yeux des autres, mais l'adolescente se jura qu'elle entraînerait dès que possible Harry pour une balade sur la plage. Certes, il devait être éreinté et il était déjà tard, mais elle ne supporterait pas de se coucher sans avoir eu un moment d'intimité avec lui.

Déjà, Molly arrivait et étreignait le garçon à l'étouffer. Le tenant toujours par une épaule, elle l'éloigna d'elle et le contempla un moment en secouant la tête, sans rien dire.

-Viens! S'écria-t'elle enfin. Tu dois mourir de faim!

* * *

Il avait été forcé d'avaler toutes sortes de bonnes choses très bourratives, bien qu'il eût expliqué à Molly que Hagrid l'avait déjà nourri au Chaudron Baveur. Ce faisant, il avait appris qu'Arthur était en bonne voie de guérison alors que le cas d'Angelina était beaucoup plus préoccupant. Il était également au courant de l'attaque à la boutique des jumeaux, de l'expédition à Godric's Hollow, du pourquoi et du comment de la destruction des Horcruxes…en revanche, Ginny n'avait pas encore raconté comment elle avait échappé aux loups-garous lancés à ses trousses à travers la forêt, de même que lui n'avait évoqué ni sa captivité, ni les dernières heures passées dans la Cité de Voldemort.

Pourtant, il savait que tous attendaient son récit. Il avait préféré bombarder les autres de questions…A dire vrai, il n'était guère pressé de raconter ce qui lui apparaissait à présent, avec le recul, comme son séjour en enfer.

Les médicomages qu'on avait réussis à contacter vinrent enfin chercher Angelina, accompagnés des parents de la jeune fille, effrayés et bouleversés. Après avoir serré ses amis dans ses bras, Lee Jordan partit lui aussi pour l'hôpital. Il semblait que Ste Mangouste, après quelques heures de sérieux flottement, fût redevenu opérationnel, les équipes soignantes ayant réintégré leurs postes.

Molly proposa elle-même aux jeunes gens d'aller faire de leur côté un tour sur la plage avant de se coucher, d'autant plus que Kate et Ludmila étaient entrain d'achever leur tâche auprès des rescapés, aidées par Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux. Heureux de cette intimité retrouvée, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny descendirent donc sur le front de mer pour une petite balade nocturne. Bien qu'il se sentît épuisé, Harry se sentait attiré par la mer et aspirait à pouvoir parler librement avec ses amis. Librement n'était cependant pas le bon terme, car le garçon préférait éviter certains sujets, aussi lança-t'il lui-même la conversation sur les projets futurs.

-Alors, quand m'emmènerez vous à Godrics Hollow? Je suis impatient de découvrir ce lieu…la tombe de mes parents… et cette fameuse colonne!

-Mais dès que nous pourrons nous absenter, nous filerons là bas, je te le promets, Harry! S'écria Hermione avec un petit rire ravi. Elle avait déjà donné à son ami la figurine de lion qui lui revenait, et elle était très fière, à bon droit, du rôle qu'elle avait joué dans l'identification et la destruction des Horcruxes.

-Nous en profiterons pour faire un tour à Poudlard, dire bonjour à Rusard et tirer la queue de miss Teigne, qu'en pensez vous? Ajouta Ron malicieusement.

-Tu oublies que Poudlard n'a plus de directrice, Ron. Il vaut mieux éviter de s'y rendre pour l'instant! Le reprit sévèrement Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient attablés au Chaudron Baveur devant une chope de bière, Hagrid avait mis Harry au courant du meurtre de Mc Gonagall, et le jeune homme en avait été profondément choqué et peiné.

-Mais l'enterrement aura lieu là-bas prochainement, Hermione! Peu importe le moyen que nous utiliserons pour nous y rendre, il faudra bien que nous y soyons! Protesta Ron, qui n'imaginait pas de devoir renoncer à se servir de la colonne.

-On verra bien…Coupa Ginny qui n'avait aucune envie de subir une énième dispute entre son frère et Hermione. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas reçu de précision au sujet de l'enterrement. Notre présence y sera peut-être indésirable!

-Ca, ce serait la meilleure ! S'indigna Ron. Après tous les services que nous avons rendus…Je veux dire…surtout toi, Harry…A propos, je me demande qui ils vont nommer au poste de directeur…

-Tant qu'ils n'y mettent pas Binns…

-Ou Rusard…

-Ou Ombrage…

La dernière suggestion de Ginny déclencha une salve nourrie de protestations dégoûtées. Sentant que la conversation allait retomber, Harry s'empressa de la relancer.

-Bon, mais dites, est-ce qu'on a une idée de ce que Drago Malefoy est devenu? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était ligoté dans la cave des jumeaux…

- Les Mangemorts qui ont attaqué la boutique l'ont peut-être retrouvé et emmené avec eux, une fois la douleur de la Marque apaisée…, proposa Hermione.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'en sait rien…Puisse-t'il avoir crevé, ce n'est pas moi qui irai le pleurer! Grogna Ron hargneusement.

Ginny ne dit rien. Il y eut un silence. Harry repartit sur une autre question.

-Et le Ministère? Ça doit être la panique, là bas, à l'heure qu'il est! Le poste de Ministre est vacant! Scrimgeour n'aura pas l'indécence de reprendre la place qu'il avait quittée!

-Il faut des élections…, approuva Hermione, songeuse. Nous lirons la presse demain matin. On en apprendra peut-être un peu plus!

-Et la mère Ombrage…Après ce qui s'est passé, tu la vois venir réclamer un nouveau poste haut placé, la bouche en cœur? S'exclama Ginny.

-Elle en serait bien capable, cette ordure ! Il faut tous les coffrer à Azkaban, c'est moi qui vous le dis! Vociféra Ron en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un galet poli par la mer.

-Du calme, Ron…Il va sûrement y avoir des procès, on peut imaginer que chacun sera jugé selon l'ampleur de ses fautes !

-Espérons le, Hermione. Mais il va falloir reconstituer le Magenmagot…et l'ordre des aurors ! Fit remarquer Harry . En essayant d'évacuer ceux qui ont collaboré, et qui seront durs à coincer…Bon, mais à part ça, quel est le programme pour les jours à venir? Quand commençons nous la reconstruction du Terrier? Je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous installer définitivement chez les Osborne, bien que l'endroit soit franchement paradisiaque!

-Non, en effet. Moi, je ferais volontiers bâtir quelque chose dans le coin, mais maman n'a pas l'air d'accord. Elle veut retourner à Loutry…, répondit Ron d'un ton léger. C'est papa qui décidera, quand il aura retrouvé la forme!

-Loutry, c'est le village natal de maman, ça explique bien des choses…, observa Ginny. Et puis il lui faut un poulailler, un jardin potager, tout ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir ici. Il n'y pas de terrain disponible dans le coin…Oh, de toute façon, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour reconstruire…Ça risque de coûter une fortune!

-Écoute, Ginny, tu sais que j'aimerais pouvoir vous aider! Si l'argent que j'ai à la banque pouvait enfin servir à quelque chose…

-Tu en auras besoin plus tard, de cet argent, Harry, tu le sais bien !

-Autant qu'il soit utile tout de suite ! Et puis, vous me rembourserez, vous aurez certainement droit à une prime ou à un prêt bancaire, j'espère que vous serez considérés comme des victimes de guerre!

-Hm…, fit pensivement Hermione. Je ne sais pas si ce genre de choses fonctionnent correctement dans le monde sorcier. Y a-t'il des sociétés d'assurance?

- Des quoi? …Pas que je sache! Répondit Ron. Mais il faut faire cracher Longneck, Ombrage, Scrimgeour et les autres ! Et Malefoy ! Mort ou vivant, il devra payer !! Bill saura se charger de ça, il est dans la banque, ne l'oubliez pas.

Ils discutèrent un moment encore, mais là aussi, le sujet s'épuisait et ce qui les préoccupait tous secrètement revint sur le devant de la scène malgré les tentatives de Harry pour le repousser.

-Alors maintenant, Harry, à toi de raconter. Comment tu as fait pour tuer Tu-sais-qui, je veux dire… Voldemort ? Tu ne nous a encore rien dit.

Bien qu'il l'eût sentie venir, la question de Ron embarrassa terriblement Harry. Il tenait la main de Ginny fermement serrée dans la sienne tout en marchant dans l'obscurité, accompagné du calme bruit du ressac. L'éclat de la demie lune irisait la crête des vagues et faisait scintiller doucement le sable clair à leurs pieds. Ils étaient les seuls promeneurs à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Face à cette vue sereine, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, presque grisé par l'air marin qu'il supportait difficilement après son long enfermement, Harry avait un mal fou à croire que quelques heures plus tôt, il était encore prisonnier de la Cité maudite comme un rat piégé au fond de son trou …

-Eh bien…devine!… Je lui ai tout simplement jeté un _Avada kadavra_, Ron.

-Ah non, mon vieux, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça! Je veux des détails ! Tu te trouvais où quand ça s'est passé?

-Malheureusement pas dans la salle du trône…tu vas être déçu, mais il n'y a rien eu de bien spectaculaire. On était sous terre, dans un vulgaire cachot!

-Mais… il n'y avait que toi et Vol…Voldemort?

-Il est mort, Ron, tu peux l'appeler dorénavant par son nom, tu ne risques plus rien ! S'écria Hermione, exaspérée.

-Non, reprit Harry, nous n'étions pas seuls, Snape, Malefoy et Pettigrew se trouvaient là aussi.

Ron s'arrêta, aussitôt imité par les autres.

-Bon sang, Harry, mais comment tu as fait? Articula-t'il faiblement.

-Tu n'avais sûrement pas de baguette! Ajouta Ginny, la voix tremblante.

Malgré lui, Harry se troubla davantage. Il revoyait Lucius l'invitant à s'enfuir avec lui, puis se jetant sur lui pour passer sur leurs deux têtes la cape d'invisibilité…Il sentait son bras qui le serrait à le broyer, son souffle dans sa nuque…Il entendait sa voix étranglée lui intimant de filer tandis qu'il se battait contre Snape…Il se remit à marcher, les mains dans les poches, et les autres le suivirent. Quand il parla enfin, ses compagnons furent obligés de tendre l'oreille pour discerner ses mots au dessus de la rumeur lancinante des vagues.

-Eh bien…Ils étaient descendus dans le cachot pour me tuer…Voldemort voulait fabriquer un nouveau Horcruxe, ils avaient apporté l'épée de Gryffondor, en guise de réceptacle… Malefoy se tenait près de moi…Je lui ai tout simplement arraché sa baguette, et… j'ai jeté le sort sur Voldemort, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes. Leurs pas faisaient crisser le sable humide mêlé de fragiles petits coquillages.

-Wow! Finit par s'écrier Ron. J'en reviens pas ! Ça paraît si simple quand tu en parles comme ça…

-Et les autres, qu'ont-ils fait ensuite? Comment ont-ils réagi? Interrogea Hermione, dont le ton sec laissait clairement deviner qu'elle soupçonnait Harry de n'avoir révélé qu'une petite part de la vérité.

-Eh bien…Comme vous le savez déjà, nous avons tous eu horriblement mal au bras, à cause de la Marque. Ils sont tombés en criant, en se roulant par terre. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir.

-Mais tu devais souffrir atrocement, toi aussi…

-Oui, mais pas assez pour perdre la boule. Et en sortant du cachot, je suis tombé sur Charlie, Ludmila et votre père…

-Mais que sont devenus…tous les Mangemorts, après ce qui s'est passé? Snape, Malefoy et compagnie? Insista Ron, très excité.

-Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien, reconnut Harry. La mort de leur Maître les a complètement déboussolés. Et la Cité s'est effondrée après notre départ. J'ai pu le constater en revenant sur mes pas. Les passages étaient bouchés. Peut-être que tout tenait uniquement grâce à un sortilège mis en œuvre par Voldemort, ce qui expliquerait que les souterrains se soient affaissés après sa mort. En tout cas, les Mangemorts ont dû s'enfuir en transplanant ou alors, ils sont morts ensevelis sous les décombres…

-Mais si la Marque a disparu, il n'y aura aucun moyen de prouver qu'ils ont été Mangemorts, pour peu qu'on les retrouve un jour…Fit remarquer sombrement Hermione.

-Non. Seules leurs victimes pourront témoigner contre eux, mais les choses se présentent plutôt mal, en effet…Les pièces à conviction seront difficiles à rassembler.

Ils commentèrent un moment encore le récit de Harry. Puis Ginny ralentit, retenant le garçon par le bras. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent, mais Ron, étonné, fit de même pour rester à la hauteur de son ami. Ginny l'interpella avec humeur:

-Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquilles cinq minutes?

Comme Ron allait protester, Hermione l'agrippa par le coude, lui reprochant gentiment d'être un « incorrigible mufle obtus », et lui promit qu'elle allait lui expliquer le sens de l'expression s'il voulait bien la suivre. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Ginny saisit les deux mains de Harry.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas tout dit, et je peux le comprendre. Mais à moi, Harry, il faudra raconter toute la vérité, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t'elle, suppliante.

Il se pencha vers elle pour la faire taire en l'embrassant. Les embruns avaient mouillé le visage de la jeune fille. A moins qu'il ne s'agît de larmes?

-Je te ferais remarquer que tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose, toi non plus…, répondit-il avec un sourire quand il l'eut lâchée. Je ne sais quasiment rien de ta captivité, et rien du tout de ton évasion. Toi aussi, tu me dois un récit détaillé. Nous sommes quittes! Mais je n'ai pas le courage de me lancer là dedans ce soir…Qu'en penses-tu?

Elle soupira.

-Tu as raison.

Ils se remirent en marche. Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, avançaient à quelques pas devant eux. Ginny reprit soudain:

-Harry, me diras-tu ce qui s'est passé exactement entre Lucius Malefoy et toi ?

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle avait senti Harry tressaillir, puis se raidir. Allait-il la questionner en retour, et exiger qu'elle lui décrive avec précision ce qu'elle avait enduré de son côté de la part de Drago? Elle ne se sentait nullement prête à aborder sereinement avec lui cet aspect de sa captivité. Après plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles il resta silencieux, il répondit d'une voix dure:

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

Elle se troubla. Elle ne pouvait lui répéter ce que cette horrible Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait révélé à la suite de leur rencontre au parloir. Cette femme avait-elle menti? Ou Harry avait-il effectivement payé très cher sa survie à elle, mais aussi la sienne propre et l'aboutissement de sa mission?

-Parce que je crois savoir que tu as été harcelé par ce sale type…

-Écoute, Ginny, ça aussi, je crois que ça peut attendre quelques heures...

Elle frissonna. Il ne l'avait pas démentie.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer ce passé récent maintenant, continua le garçon d'une voix sourde, en lui serrant plus fort la main. Et puis l'essentiel, c'est que nous nous en soyons sortis tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Savourons plutôt ce clair de lune, et pensons à l'avenir. Sais-tu que je n'aurais jamais osé évoquer le futur avant ce soir?

Il passa un bras sur ses fines épaules, et ils accélérèrent le pas pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui les attendaient un peu plus loin…

* * *

**Et voilà !! C'est la fin de la première partie de « Maîtres Chanteurs » ! Comme le dit Harry, rien de bien spectaculaire…J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus…**

**Si vous êtes curieux de savoir comment s'organisera la vie de Harry après la mort de Voldemort, si vous désirez apprendre ce qu'il est advenu de Lucius Malefoy, de Severus Snape et de quelques autres, si vous avez envie de suivre nos amis dans de nouvelles aventures et dans leurs tribulations sentimentales, alors je vous invite à venir lire la suite de cette fic qui s'intitulera : « L'obsession de la vengeance » (à moins que je trouve un meilleur titre d'ici là…vos suggestions seront les bienvenues !!) . Je publierai le premier chapitre d'ici une quinzaine de jours, le jeudi matin.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews …Vous m'avez aidé, influencée, stimulée…**

**A très bientôt j'espère!!**

* * *

**Et voici les dernières RAR pour mes chers anonymes (si vous avez la gentillesse de m'envoyer des reviews pour ce dernier chapitre, je vous répondrai comme d'habitude en fin du premier chapitre de la 2****ème**** partie!)**

**Lefandeharry**: Bravo pour la jarretière de ta sœur!! Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu me suivras pour la suite, même si Voldemort n'est plus là pour jouer au grand vilain méchant (ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres affreux, et on reverra Drago !!) Alors merci encore et peut-être à bientôt!!

**Nepheria**: Merci pour ta fidélité qui ne s'est pas démentie !!

**Liv**: Alors comme ça, tu es presque déçue que Voldemort soit terrassé par Harry d'une manière aussi banale, sans aucun brio…Tu as raison, j'aurais pu corser les choses un peu plus, mais en y réfléchissant, il m'a semblé que c'était le plus crédible: l'effet de surprise devait sauver Harry, car il n'était pas en mesure de soutenir un duel contre un Voldemort épaulé par Snape, Queudver & Co, même avec le soutien de Lucius. Alors voilà, l'horrible Mage noir qui a terrorisé le monde sorcier n'est plus, ce qui ne signifie en rien que Harry ne sera pas confronté à de graves difficultés par la suite. Si Voldemort était le seul à incarner le mal, ce serait trop simple, et pas drôle du tout, n'est-ce pas? La relève est malheureusement assurée ! --Lucius directeur de Poudlard? Héhéhé, c'est une idée intéressante, pourquoi pas?--Oui, la famille Weasley s'en sort plutôt bien. Je les aime trop pour leur faire du mal. Mais JKR aura-t'elle les mêmes scrupules ? Elle a tué Sirius et Dumbledore, alors…elle est capable du pire !!--Bon, tes suggestions pour la suite seront précieuses, tu m'as influencée plus d'une fois, je ne m'en cache pas, au contraire, je t'en suis reconnaissante!! Merci et… à bientôt ?

**Mika: **Oui, c'est le dénouement, on est peut-être surpris et un peu déçu par la fin assez ordinaire de Voldemort, mais bon…Méritait-il une grande bataille héroïque? Malheureusement, le venin qu'il a su injecter dans le cœur de ses fidèles continuera à faire son effet après sa mort…Tu te demandes pourquoi Harry reste là ? La réponse dans ce chapitre…Merci pour ta fidélité, et j'espère avoir à nouveau un signe de toi!

**Esther Malefoy**: Oh merci, je sais que tu es exigeante, alors je suis d'autant plus heureuse que tu aies apprécié le chapitre. J'espère que tu continueras à lire la deuxième partie de la fic, et à me faire part de tes commentaires !

**Judgment archer: **Merci pour ta review…Tu me demandais combien de chapitres restaient à publier: voici le dernier! Il y aura une suite, comme je l'ai déjà crié sur tous les toits. J'espère que tu viendras lire!

**A VOS REVIEWS !!**

**Désormais, je répondrai aux reviewers non-inscrits sur ce forum :** _http: // fanfiction_ _. net / topic/70174/21647358/1/#21647400_ (enlever les espaces ) **Vous y trouverez également des sujets de discussion à propos des fics et de HP en général.**


End file.
